Famously In Love
by Dee31
Summary: When Troy was 12 years old, TJ Barnes was born into Hollywood. When Gabriella was in her early teens, she fawned over the blue eyed TJ. Will Troy fall for the family nanny who charmed her way into his family's heart or will Hollywood tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney nor the songs used in this story by various artists._

Chapter 1

Troy Bolton. A man of twenty-six who loved to enjoy life, spend time with his family when he had the time away from work, and enjoyed surfing and playing the guitar. He graduated high school at the age of eighteen, along with his childhood friends, and also graduated college, albeit a little later at the age of twenty-five. Troy was easy going and was always there for his friends who shared that camaraderie with him in return. His best friend, Chad Danforth, who had been at the same preschool with him was still his best friend while he also had other close friends, like an ex-girlfriend who was also in the acting business, Sharpay Evans, and his buddy, Zeke Baylor, who he met while working out at Troy's favorite gym in L.A. Troy also had a fascination for the aquatic life and loved nothing better than just being able to sit in an aquarium, watching as all of the sea's creatures swam and scurried around in the tanks. It gave him a sense of solitude and being just one of millions of God's creatures, a sense of peace when the outside noise became too much.

TJ Barnes. A man who got lucky when he was a twelve years old kid playing basketball in a local park. He was approached by some guy who asked if he had a parent around. Of course Troy did and he pointed out his father, Jack Bolton, to the older man. Troy back then was so focused on basketball that he just shrugged it off and continued to shoot hoops until the man came back over with a smile on his face, with his dad by his side. Everything happened so fast but by the end of that day, Troy was back home, laying in his bed, with seventy-five more dollars in his savings account that he didn't have when he left the house that morning. Troy had just continued on with his practice while cameras shot his every moment for a little over an hour, starting only after he and his father signed some paperwork. Eventually, Troy saw his work on a primetime family television show but was more excited about the call he got from that same man, Trevor Fields, who turned out to be an assistant director and wanted Troy and Jack to come down to a small studio there in San Francisco for some tests in front of the camera. Next thing Troy knew, he was TJ Barnes, a successful actor with a long list of principal and extra roles in commercials, television shows, and movies, along with modeling and doing the occasional voice-overs.

Yes, TJ Barnes was Troy Bolton's stage name but it was also his identity as far as anyone in the industry was concerned, as well as to his fans. TJ was the flashier, more outgoing, flirty man while Troy was the more private person who really had a lot more to him than what was presented to the public.

Today though, driving home for a long overdue visit, it was Troy Bolton who was driving down a familiar street of his hometown, the street he grew up on for most of his childhood and teen years, before TJ Barnes even existed. He often felt like he had two different personalities living inside of him but Troy reconciled that feeling years ago, knowing that there would always be TJ Barnes who existed for his fans, for the public at large, at least as long as he remained in the entertainment industry. Meanwhile, the real Troy Bolton would stay hidden from the rest of them, only to be known by his close friends and loved ones. Troy flipped his longer than usual brown bangs off his forehead with a sharp turn of his head and felt a grin grow across his lips as he saw his younger brother playing with some of the neighborhood kids in the cul-de-sac on scooters and bikes. There were twenty-one years between Troy and his baby brother Michael but Troy always made sure he remained as close as he could to the youngest Bolton. Michael was born when Troy was twenty-one, a complete surprise to the Bolton family. His conception was a dangerous health risk to their mother, Lucille, since she was thirty-nine at the time but both mother and baby made it through alive.

When Troy parked his car in the driveway, he stepped out of his black sapphire pearl Lexus SC 430 only to feel a pair of small arms immediately hug his legs, signaling that Michael had spied him. "TROY!"

"Hey little man," greeted Troy, picking his little brother up and holding him with one arm. "Man you're getting big! Are you sure you aren't ten instead of five?"

Michael giggled as he shook his head. "You're silly Troy. Mommy says you are home for a while to stay."

"I am, I am. I do have some work things to do but you are definitely my priority. Where's Hayden?" asked Troy, wondering where his seventeen year old sister was, knowing wherever she was, she probably had her cell phone fused to her ear.

"Mommy grounded her for kissing a boy," Michael answered honestly. "She's banished to her room."

Troy chuckled at this, realizing that was definitely true Hayden behavior, ever the wild child of sorts. "Well, what do you say we go inside? Or do you want to stay out here playing some more with your friends?"

"I want to stay with you," replied Michael, allowing Troy to lower him back to the ground but instantly taking Troy's large hand with his tiny one.

With a nod of understanding, Troy popped open his trunk and pulled out his large duffel bag and then a suitcase, setting it on the ground as he closed the trunk before picking it back up and walking into the house. "Hello? I'm home!" he announced, hearing no response, shrugging as he figured he just wasn't heard above the television and radio he heard. "Mmm, something smells good."

Troy dropped his bags in the hallway, letting go of Michael's hand in the process as his little brother ran off and up the stairs despite his earlier declaration of sticking by Troy's side. 'Eh, there will be plenty of time to hang out with him,' Troy thought, wandering through the family home, chuckling a little as he saw that not much had changed, just a few new pictures of Michael and Hayden hanging on the wall. He stopped in the hallway as he heard the television going to his left from the large living room while he heard a song he recognized from a Broadway show playing to his right. Cocking his head to the side a little, Troy followed the Broadway music, which led him closer to the kitchen where the wonderful aroma was coming from.

"Mom, since when do you listen to Broadway and cook? Whatever it is smells…" started Troy, only to forget what he was about to say as he entered the spacious kitchen to see that it wasn't his mother cooking at all but was a petite brunette who had her back to him. Before he could say anything further, he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Troy! You're home early! We weren't expecting you for another hour or two," greeted Lucille, kissing her eldest son on the cheek as they returned each other's hug. "You didn't speed did you?"

"Umm, no," lied Troy, rubbing the back of his neck a bit nervously. "Why would you assume that?"

Lucille eyed Troy suspiciously, immediately seeing the lie. "Because it's the truth. Crazy boy, I swear! I shouldn't be all that surprised though considering you've always liked to drive fast. Speaking of old habits, I see you were drawn to the wonderful smell of dinner. She always does a great job of taking care of this family. It'll be such a loss when we lose her in the near future."

Troy's eyes bugged out as he realized that the brunette who was still happily cooking, unaware of their presence thanks to the energetic Broadway tune coming out a bit loudly from the speakers of the IPod player, was the nanny his parents had gone on and on about in the past two years. Troy had been home a few times over the holidays mostly but had never met her due to her own time away to be with her family. 'I never thought she was this young though, considering all the things I've heard from Mom and Dad.'

"Gabriella, dear," called out Lucille, smiling at the brunette, who glanced over her shoulder and put the cooking utensils down before turning around and smiling back at the older woman. "I'd like for you to finally meet our eldest, Troy. Troy, this is Gabriella."

"Hello," Gabriella greeted, a sweet smile playing on her lips as she tore her eyes away from Lucille to meet the curious light blue orbs staring back at her.

"Hey," he returned, walking towards Gabriella until he was within reach with his right hand offered in front of him. "So you're the wonder woman who has tamed my wild child sister and also safe guarded my baby brother."

Gabriella giggled a little, making Troy grin. "I wouldn't say I'm wonder woman or anything that extreme. Just someone who has come to love your family like my own," she replied, taking Troy's offered hand and shaking it. Before she could pull her hand back though, Troy raised their joined hands to his lips where he ghosted the softest kiss on the back of her hand. Gabriella swore in her head, as was habit with taking care of an impressionable five year old, knowing that her cheeks were most likely pink as a result.

Troy watched as the young woman blushed, diverting her eyes away from his gaze, her evident embarrassment clear not only by the color of her cheeks but her behavior as well. It had been too long since Troy had escaped from Hollywood. Even when he was off in exotic locations, he always felt trapped because he was surrounded by the same type of people, day in and day out, no matter where he was so long as there was a camera or another "celebrity" nearby. Judging from their first few minutes together, Troy could already tell that he was going to enjoy getting to know his brother's nanny and his sister's tutor all in one.

"That's good to hear that you love them so. Thought Hayden would have turned you against the family in a heartbeat or should I say turn you off to the family," stated Troy, smirking as Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes.

There was an exaggerated gasp of horror behind Troy and before turning, he knew instantly who the owner was. "I am not that horrible of a bitch Troy Jonathan Bolton! You take that back!"

Chuckling, Troy turned just in time to have his sister fling herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I missed you too kiddo."

"Like I'd miss the likes of you," teased Hayden, pulling back from the embrace. "I see you met Ella. Wait until you taste her cooking. It's amazing!"

Troy turned back around to see the amused expression on Gabriella's face before she turned her attention back to the food she had cooking. "Is that so?" he asked, suspecting Gabriella not only had to mind the food but was trying to hide another adorable blush. "Can't wait to taste it."

Gabriella desperately wished her cheeks would cool off, knowing it was more than just the result of cooking that heated them up. She heard the momentary silence before Lucille engaged her son's attention again, grateful when the three voices left the kitchen. 'God Gabriella, get a grip! He's just the son of your employers. Yeah, a rich, sexy, famous, more handsome in person, son of your employers.'

A little more than two years ago, when Gabriella Montez was looking for a job to help get her through college, she didn't go out seeking to find the family of a famous celebrity. In fact, Gabriella hadn't made the connection between TJ Barnes, a man whose face had adorned her walls at one point in her younger years, with the growing boy she saw in pictures around the house until her best friend Taylor McKessie was over to study and pointed out the obvious. Gabriella thought when she interviewed for the job with Lucille that they were just a normal, average family with two working parents who just needed some extra help with their youngest, tutoring for Hayden mixed in with some healthy guidance she wouldn't accept from her mother while Michael needed to be cared for and loved, an easy thing to do in Gabriella's mind. Soon, her responsibilities around the house began to expand shortly after she started to include cooking on most nights but in exchange for all that work she got paid as well as given room and board, which definitely helped Gabriella. She even had Sundays off regularly along with the nights she had classes as the Bolton family mainly needed her for daytime when both Lucille and Jack were at work.

That was one thing Gabriella really liked about the Bolton family, especially after finding out that their son was TJ, who she actually began to think of as Troy as that was how he was often referred to and the only way Michael knew his older brother. Both Lucille and Jack still worked despite having a son who had earned millions and both were very down to earth, raising their children no differently. Their home even was the same one they had lived in before Troy became famous, surrounded by the same neighbors for the most part that had been around for most of Troy's life as Gabriella had learned over the past years, finding comfort in that, especially when she was taking care of the house and both Hayden and Michael when Lucille and Jack went away for the occasional weekend.

At twenty-three years of age, Gabriella liked to think of herself as pretty independent but sometimes a part of her missed her family and the feeling of belonging to that type of unit. Her mother, Sophia, had passed away when Gabriella was eight from a sudden brain aneurysm, leaving her to be taken care of by her nineteen year old brother, Luke. Their father had left all three of them when Gabriella was younger than four years old, leaving her with hardly any memories of him or clue as to what he looked like. When he left, Sophia had made sure to remove any reminders of him, pictures and all. Luke was Gabriella's only family and although he happily offered her what little financial help he could, Gabriella wouldn't ever dream about letting him do that with his own family now to care for.

'Which reminds me, time to call him on my way to classes tonight to see how he and Birgitte are doing,' thought Gabriella, draining the water from the pasta as she poured it into the colander. Gabriella pushed all other thoughts aside as she concentrated on finishing the dinner, making sure to keep the shrimp completely separated from the chicken to keep little Michael safe from what would be a terrible food allergy while sautéing them in the light garlic butter sauce.

Once Gabriella was done cooking, she scooped out the pasta and put it on the five plates she had set out on the counter, putting the shrimp and sauce on three plates over the pasta and the chicken and sauce on one plate over the pasta it held. She placed the four plates in their usual places before turning to walk to the oven to pull out the garlic bread, giggling as she felt two little arms circle her legs. "Hey sweetie!"

"Gaby help! Troy is coming to tickle me!" exclaimed Michael, just as Troy himself appeared in the kitchen, his hands outstretched with wiggling fingers towards Michael, who quickly scooted behind Gabriella.

Laughing, Gabriella reached behind her and swung Michael up into her arms, settling him onto her hip. "Oh, don't worry Michael. Your big, bad brother won't be bothering you right now. It's dinnertime and I'm sure he's hungry. Go get Hayden and your parents for me please."

After getting a kiss to his forehead, Michael was set back down on his feet before he ran off to do as he was told with no argument.

Troy watched their interactions with interest and amusement, glad to see Gabriella cared for his little brother like that. "You spoiled my tickle attack," pouted Troy.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, turning to walk towards the oven and turning it off before pulling the pan out. "You're a big boy, you'll survive."

Although she hadn't spared him a glance, Troy still found himself smirking at Gabriella, who was currently engrossed in cutting the garlic bread. "Well, I'm not sure how you knew that but I'm honored you do know about that aspect of me."

It took a few moments but Gabriella soon caught onto what Troy was implying by his spoken words. "Eww, no! Ugh, anyway, which do you prefer? Chicken or shrimp? Wasn't sure if you had food allergies like your brother."

"Shrimp please," Troy replied, seeing her nod her dark head before finishing cutting the bread and then turning to put the shrimp and sauce on the last plate full of pasta that was on the counter. With the plate in one hand and the tiny pot with the remainder of the chicken and sauce in the other, Gabriella walked back to the table and set Troy's plate down next to Michael's plate, where she put the remainder of the chicken, his usual amount that he could eat. Next, Gabriella put the garlic bread in a basket and tossed the salad last, putting both on the table just as Lucille and Jack entered the room, followed shortly by Hayden and Michael.

Troy sat down where he saw Gabriella put his plate, silently counting the place settings and seeing it was just enough for his family. He could hear water running in the other room and could guess it was Gabriella washing the pots and pans already.

Seeing his son's confused expression, Jack explained, "Gabriella usually doesn't eat with us even though we wish she would!"

The last half was said in an almost yell eliciting an amused laugh from the kitchen while the water kept running. Fifteen minutes later, Gabriella appeared, smiling as she saw the entire Bolton family together for the first time, seeing how much they got along despite the spats between Troy and Hayden that sometimes came up, at least the way Hayden tells it.

"Hayden, don't forget you have that quiz tomorrow in Honors Chem," stated Gabriella as soon as she saw she had caught the younger girl's gaze. "I'll try to come home before it's too late to help you study."

Hayden shook her head. "I got it, relax Ella. I'll do the dishes too."

Gabriella just grinned at Hayden in response. "Hopefully you all will enjoy the rest of dinner. See you in the morning then!"

A chorus of good-byes were said before Gabriella left the room, leaving Troy curious. "Date night?"

"I wish," murmured Hayden. "She's got classes at night and usually eats on the way."

Lucille nodded. "Gabriella always takes care of this family before herself. She's graduating at the end of the summer and I'm pretty sure we'll lose her after that."

"How old is Gabriella? I really thought your nanny and tutor would have been older," stated Troy, taking a drink from his water glass.

Jack chuckled, popping the last shrimp on his plate into his mouth. "Gabriella is twenty-three I believe. She's far more mature than that though. Really incredible with teenagers and kids alike."

"She would have to be in order to be able to work with the wild child over there," commented Troy, grinning as he threw Hayden a look only to have her glare back. "Are you seriously in Honors Chem brat?"

Hayden stuck her tongue out at her older brother before putting a forkful of pasta into her mouth. "Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb Troy."

"Hate to break it to you kiddo but you are as much blonde as Michael and I are and that's not at all. Blonde coloring with your brown roots showing doesn't really count," teased Troy, delighted in the instant flare in temper he caused. "Sorry but you are a plain old brunette like the rest of us."

Outraged, Hayden sputtered before she exclaimed, "No wonder Sharpay dumped your ass! You have no respect for women and their beauty! How is the b-i-t-c-h anyway?"

Troy glanced at Michael seeing that his little brother was intently listening but didn't seem to understand the word that Hayden had inappropriately brought into the conversation, even if she spelled it out. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling her that? And no, Sharpay and I didn't break up because of some stupid squabble over surface beauty. We broke up mutually because we realized we were better as friends and that was two years ago! At least Sharpay is her natural color now."

"Are you calling me fake Troy? That's rich coming from the guy who is called TJ and acts entirely different outside of this house, especially when he is in precious Hollywood!" Hayden almost yelled, her voice raising in outrage at being called fake.

"I'm an actor Hayden! It's my job to pretend I'm someone I'm not! Hello, newsflash!" Troy responded, his own voice beginning to rise. "Don't call me fake for doing my job! Speaking of which, when was the last time you lifted a finger to support your texting habit instead of killing Mom and Dad's funds by running the phone bill up? I support myself and try to help this family too when they will accept it. Don't even dare call me fake for doing my job!"

Jack let the argument continue for a few more moments, believing it was healthy to let the siblings get it all out in the open, as they always seemed to do whenever Troy first got home before settling back down into caring siblings most of the time. When Michael began putting his tiny hands over his ears though, Jack decided it was time to pull the plug on the overheating argument, feeling for sure now that Hayden and Troy both had gotten their claws into each other enough to last for a while, sometimes wondering if they did it just because they missed each other so much, which was after all typical sibling behavior.

"Enough! Troy and Hayden, both of you stop it," demanded Jack with a bit of steel in his voice that instantly shut up both brother and sister. "Hayden, you were in fact born with brown hair, which makes you a true brunette but we let you color it blonde because it makes you happy, thinking blondes have more fun or something like that. Troy, yes, acting is your career and we know that also includes PR and other stuff and we appreciate the financial help you have given us every once in a while as well as the elaborate presents we all wish you wouldn't give because you should keep your hard earned money for yourself. Hayden is in Honors Chem along with other advanced classes and has been all this past year and will be again next year, her senior year. She is actually very bright like you Troy but she just has to apply herself. Gabriella has helped in that department and has kept Hayden on track. But yes, Hayden, you could cool it with the amount of texts you send. I'm surprised your fingers haven't fallen off. Now that is all out in the open and clarified, did I miss anything? Oh, and Hayden, your brother's love life is his own business so it's best to stay out because you know how protective he can get with that type of stuff."

Both brother and sister shook their heads silently, each glaring at the other while the tension in the room slowly started to vanish, Jack's timing being just right in the fact that the fire to fight with one another began to drain from the siblings.

Lucille was secretly amused seeing how this argument differed from those Troy and Hayden used to have when they were a lot younger, even though tonight's seemed reminiscent of them. 'I have no doubt they'll be over it by the time Michael's bedtime comes around.'

For the rest of dinner, Troy and Hayden avoided talking to each other, instead engaging their parents and Michael in conversations, Troy finally gaining the wonderful relaxing feeling of being home by the end of dinner. When Michael was done, Hayden got up and started gathering the dishes, making good on her word to Gabriella of washing the dishes. Feeling the need to do so, Troy stood up and gathered the rest of the plates, letting his parents relax with Michael as Troy walked into the kitchen, placing the dishes in the sink before turning around and gathering the glasses and whatever else he had missed in a few more rounds.

While Hayden started washing the dishes, she had noticed Troy coming in and out until he finally just rested up against the counter, his left hip leaning against the edge as Troy just watched her. "Surprised I know how to wash dishes too?"

Troy chuckled a bit at this. "Somewhat but more amazed at how you've changed since the last time I saw you. I think maybe you even got taller."

Hayden rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks big brother. Way to boost the confidence level there and of course I've changed since the last time you saw me. It was about four to five months ago you know."

Guilt crept into Troy's mind, seeing Hayden's facial features soften as she thought of this, knowing that time period since the last time he was able to come home was too long, leaving him missing so much of all of their lives. "I'm sorry squirt, I really am. It's just been so busy with the latest project in the past couple of months."

With a sigh, Hayden nodded her head. "I know, no rest for the big Hollywood star as much as his family wished it for him. I really miss you when you aren't here Troy."

A crooked grin graced his lips as he said, "And I miss you too just as much as I miss Michael, Mom, and Dad. I promise the next break I get, you are all coming down for a few weeks to hang out with me there. I didn't want you all coming before because Michael may get freaked out by some of the random paparazzi hunts but I think he'll handle it well now."

"We'll make it into a spy game or something," added Hayden, smiling at the idea of going to L.A. and spending time with Troy. "Since you're just standing there, you want to help dry?"

"Gladly," Troy replied, grabbing a kitchen towel and getting right to work, brother and sister working in peace and in tandem, making both of them feel like there really wasn't any time between their actual visits of each other, a feeling both Hayden and Troy loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"And cut! Nice work TJ, you nailed that stunt really well," complimented Craig Thomas, the director. "At this rate, we'll be through with all these exterior shots and be all wrapped up in no time."

Troy just smiled at the older man, giving him a thankful look. "Thanks man. Can I see the playback?"

"Yeah, sure," answered Craig, handing Troy the small device with a monitor that gave Troy a view of what the main camera saw. Seeing Troy shake his head, Craig grew curious. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't hit my mark exactly on target," murmured Troy, Craig suddenly understanding what was bothering the actor. "Can we do it again? I know I can hit it exactly."

Craig chuckled, clapping a hand on Troy's shoulder. "If only all the talent I worked with would be as dedicated to the art as you TJ. Personally, I like the last shot. You may not have made the last mark exactly but you got everything else down just right with all the effects going off when they should. I say we go with that and get you into wardrobe for the next scene of the day. It'll take makeup some time to make you all pretty."

Troy's eyes widened at the crack the director made, chuckling himself. "Me? Pretty? I thought that was unheard of in an all macho, action flick directed by the great Craig Thomas!"

"You are just lucky I like working with you so damn much," muttered Craig with a smile. "Now go, get going. I'll see you in a few hours at the next location."

"Yes sir," Troy replied, saluting before heading back towards the makeup and hair trailer.

When Troy arrived at the next location, the crew was still setting up as they were now ahead of schedule. Troy elected to hang out in the shade of a nearby tree and fished out his cell phone. Glancing at his watch, Troy decided to call home real quick, feeling bad that in the past week, he had barely seen his family once again, even living at the same place.

"Bolton residence," answered a now familiar voice sounding a bit breathy over the phone.

"Hey Gabriella, it's Troy. Was just checking in with the fam to see what everyone is up to. How's it going?" Troy replied, a smile on his face as he could only imagine what Gabriella must really have been up to just recently.

"Oh, not that bad. Just running around with Michael at the moment. One sec, let me give him the phone. He misses you Troy," returned Gabriella before she handed the phone to the little boy.

"Troy? Is that you?" Michael asked.

Guilt seeped further into Troy's veins hearing the tiny voice he hadn't heard in person for the past few days, having gotten home way past Michael's bedtime. "Sure is little man. I'm sorry I haven't seen you lately."

"You broke your promise. You said you were going to spend time with me while you were here. Mommy and Gabriella say you are still but I don't see you," complained Michael. "Do you still like me?"

Troy shook his head knowing that Michael wasn't purposely trying to guilt trip Troy but was succeeding very well at it truth be told. "Of course I do Michael, don't ever think otherwise. I love you and we are going to spend lots of time together but I just need to finish work first. Another week and we'll be free to spend as much time together as you want. I was even thinking we could go down to Monterey next week, go to the aquarium, maybe the beach. Would that make up for me having to work so much lately?"

"Oooh! The fishies! Yes!" exclaimed Michael excitedly. "Ella we get to go see the fishies!"

Chuckling, Troy quickly finished his conversation with his brother before hanging up as he saw Heidi Black walking his way, her hips swaying in a bit of an exaggerated manner that got Troy rolling his eyes internally.

"Hi TJ," greeted Heidi, a flirty smile playing on her lips. "So today is the big scene."

"The big scene?" asked Troy, pulling his pages for the afternoon out from his back pocket that were handed to him in the wardrobe trailer and scanned it. A crooked smile appeared as he realized it was the first and last kiss their characters shared in the movie in the end after his character saves Heidi's character. "Ah, so we do have a big moment today. Better go pop some mints and brush my teeth."

Heidi winked at Troy as she said, "Do that but don't mask away the bold taste that is TJ or so I've heard about through the grapevine. I know we're going to be asked about this kiss and I'd hate to tell them it was all minty fresh and safe."

Making sure his real thoughts were hidden, Troy nodded. "Don't worry Heidi, it'll be one to remember babe."

Troy left Heidi staring after him, knowing for sure that Heidi would love nothing but to have a series of kissing scenes off the camera with him too but finding he could care quite a bit less in reality. TJ had in the past his fair share of onscreen kisses with women and girls who were single, seeing someone, engaged, and even married, a few guys in there as well, but none of those "romantic" or "sexy" scenes ever truly affected him. He'd been told he was an excellent kisser by many but to Troy they were just meaningless, part of the job, and sometimes the way into trouble with those same females, realizing Heidi was quick to be part of that list.

'Occupational hazard,' thought Troy as he took a seat in his chair, running through the scene and committing the lines to memory.

* * *

As soon as the group of twelve girls struck the final pose in the dance, Gabriella clapped her hands. "Excellent work girls! You all will be so wonderful at the competition this summer. With a little more work, I think we'll have you all in prime position to win first place in your age category for both the hula and Tahitian. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" exclaimed all the voices in the room full of excitement.

"Good. Now don't forget to practice all that at home and remind your parents of the meeting we are having after class next week to talk about the competition. See you next week!" Gabriella dismissed the class a little early but felt that the four to ten year olds deserved it after almost nailing the hula routine down she had choreographed for them for the competition despite their needing work on the Tahitian dance, which Gabriella felt confident they would master as well.

There was a clearing of the throat calling Gabriella's attention from switching the current CD out of the CD player to put her own in to the open door. "Josh, how are you?"

The six-foot, dark skinned man leaned against the door, his muscular left shoulder making contact with the doorframe. "I'm good. Was just checking to see how your class was doing but I can see that they must be doing well for them to be out of here so fast."

"You know me too well," answered Gabriella, hitting the play button and backing away from the radio and CD player tower. "Your hair looks good like that, all spiked up. Although, I don't know if your mom is going to approve of that tint of blonde at the tips. Your black hair looked better without."

"I'm twenty-five years old Gabriella, what in the world is my mother going to do to me if she doesn't like the new do?" asked Josh, his brown eyes now sparking with defiance as he pushed off the doorframe to walk into the room, his own fingers starting to move against his leg in time with the beat of the drums. "Still trying to perfect your Tahitian solo huh?"

Gabriella just smiled at him, moving to the center of the room and facing the mirror as she just listened to the music, knowing she would catch it in the next loop of playing to actually start her own rehearsing. "More like get it down. I really want to place and go to Nationals this year Josh. I feel like since this is my last summer with your mom, I owe it to her."

Josh chuckled, sitting down on the floor with his back against the mirrors. "You know my mother adores you. Why else would she let you teach a few classes in exchange for free classes for yourself and guidance?"

"It's too bad I can't say the same for you Joshua. What in the world did you do to your hair now?" demanded Kara, shaking her head at her son as she stood in the same doorway Josh had been standing in seconds before. "I swear you are just going to color it completely one day. That coloring better be out of your hair before the competition."

"Yes Mom," drawled out Josh, rolling his eyes.

Gabriella giggled but refocused herself as she heard the song start again, focusing on the beats of the drums. Without realizing, Gabriella's feet and arms started moving along in time, diving head first into her choreographed routine, no longer seeing the attention both Kara and Josh were giving her. It was refreshing for Gabriella to not even think about the moves, to let her body flow, to let her hips meet each beat on time. When the song was over, she heard clapping and looked around to see both Josh and Kara grinning at her.

"What?" she asked, tucking back some loose hairs behind her ears. "It sucks still, I know."

Kara only shook her head while Josh said, "If that's the definition of sucking, I'm royally screwed in my routine."

"You're screwed anyway since you haven't been practicing lately," scolded Kara, turning her face to her only child. "I keep telling you those girls who keep chasing you around because you are a gym rat aren't going to amount to anything."

"Well they do…" started Josh, stopping as he got glares from both women in the room. "Okay, okay, I know when to shut my mouth. Mom, don't you think it's time to ease up on me anyway?"

Kara let out a harsh laugh. "How about I let up on you as soon as you move out of our house Joshua?"

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at this as Josh paled, shaking her head at her good friend. Just then, she heard a familiar song coming from her cell phone and left the mother and son pair to finish the healthy argument on their own. Grabbing her cell phone from on top of her bag, Gabriella flipped it open, greeting her best friend. "Hey Tay!"

"Hi Gabriella! I'm not interrupting your class am I? You usually are done by now," returned Taylor, hearing the music in the background.

"I am but I was just rehearsing a bit. What's up?" Gabriella questioned, packing up her bag and popping her CD out of the radio tower too.

There was a pause before Taylor asked, "So, how's your job coming along with a superstar in the house?"

Gabriella laughed, recognizing the fishing for information her best friend was doing. "Miss McKessie, is that why you are calling me? Because TJ Barnes is living at home for a few weeks while he finished up some work here? You are making me think you are calling me only to find out dirt on my employers' eldest son."

"Not dirt, just, what's he really like?" prompted Taylor.

Groaning, Gabriella slung her bag over her shoulder, waved a silent good-bye to Kara and Josh who were still feuding a bit, and slipped on her shoes before she walked out of the studio to her little compact car. As she walked, she decided to answer Taylor's question. "Troy is a human being Taylor. He wakes up really early in the morning, probably before the sun is up, most likely brushes his teeth and gets changed before driving off to whatever location they are shooting his current action flick at now. After a long day at work, he comes back late at night and sleeps and then starts the cycle all over again. I've only seen him once or twice since his first day back at home because of his schedule and our late night classes. That's all I can offer."

"You call him 'Troy' huh? Pretty intimate," teased Taylor with a laugh, pretty sure Gabriella had a blush on her cheeks.

Sure enough, Gabriella was blushing, letting the silence linger between the two women as Gabriella got into her car and started the engine. "So, why are you calling on a Friday night besides to tease me and find out about one of the actors I know you'd go all fangirl over?"

Taylor laughed at the term 'fangirl' being used to describe herself but recognizing that she probably would get at least excited and at a loss of words for the first few moments. After all, Taylor was only a realist in all moments of her life. Just like Gabriella, Taylor worked during the day to take classes at night to graduate at the end of the summer with Gabriella and the others in their classes, having a mini-ceremony in celebration of which Taylor herself was very much looking forward to.

"I was thinking we could go out and get a drink. It is, after all, Friday night," Taylor invited. "I think some of our other classmates are going down to share in some end of the week unwinding."

"What time? I need to get home and put Michael to bed. Promised him a bedtime story," answered Gabriella, concentrating on the road now.

"Probably ten or eleven. That should give you a few hours," Taylor responded. "Come on Gabriella, please?"

"We'll see okay? I'm also a bit tired but will try. That work?" offered Gabriella.

"I'll take it," Taylor accepted, at least happy that Gabriella was a maybe for the night. "Give me a call and let me know?"

"Sure thing. Talk to you later Tay," answered Gabriella, flipping her cell phone closed and turning up the radio.

* * *

Relieved to finally be home after a long day, including the "special" kiss Heidi had talked about that was more awkward than anything, Troy was just happy to kick off his shoes in the hallway as soon as he walked through the front door. Rubbing a hand over his face, Troy sighed for a moment before walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water. While drinking it, his eyes darted to the electric clock above the stove, a smile spreading across his face as he realized it was just before Michael's bedtime.

Troy walked up the steps and only shook his head as he heard the loud pop music being blasted from Hayden's bedroom. 'Some things never change, ever…'

As he passed Hayden's bedroom and his parents' room, Troy started hearing a soft voice coming from Michael's room that he hadn't heard before thanks to the loud music. A bigger smile appeared on his face as Troy put a hand on both sides of the doorframe and leaned forward a little on them, watching as Gabriella concluded reading a large picture book to Michael, whose little eyes were drooping closed as her voice soothed him. Troy watched as Gabriella kissed the top of Michael's dark head before she removed her arm out from under Michael's neck where it had previously been wrapped around his shoulders while his head was resting against her shoulder. Ever so carefully, Troy watched Gabriella stand up from the bed, careful not to move it too much, before she stood up and turned off the light next to Michael's bed.

Troy backed up and leaned against the hallway wall opposite Michael's bedroom, startling Gabriella as she turned around from closing the door most of the way. "I see I missed his bedtime again."

Gabriella placed a hand over her quickly beating heart as she heard Troy's unexpected voice, her eyes widening as she saw him standing merely inches away from her. "Sorry, if I knew you were going to be home now I would have fudged it a bit. I know Michael misses you."

"It's okay, I'll make sure to be around for at least a few more bedtimes before I leave. Shooting is almost wrapped up, most likely within the next week," Troy promised, somehow delighted that his words prompted a small smile to creep onto the young woman's lips. "My brother is lucky you know."

She rolled her eyes at this. "Lucky to have such a superstar as an older brother like you?"

Troy chuckled. "No, lucky to have a loving family in his parents, me, and even Hayden, but also having you to take care of him. I can see the bond between you two is really strong."

With a shrug, Gabriella wordlessly walked away from Troy, leaving Troy a bit awed at her behavior. Troy was even more gob smacked when Gabriella knocked lightly on Hayden's bedroom door before walking into the room, disappearing from sight followed by the severe lowering of the music before she came back out, closing the door again.

Gabriella turned to make her way to her bedroom, next to Michael's and across from Troy's, when she saw Troy still standing there, his mouth hanging open. "What? You look shocked about something."

"Well… uh… you did… how did you go in there and turn down that music my sister loves piping loudly throughout her room and this house without getting hurt?" Troy questioned, unsure of how Gabriella had managed to do something in seconds that would have taken Troy or his parents several minutes to do.

Laughter was Gabriella's only answer as she walked by him, shaking her head as she went. When Gabriella went into her bedroom, Troy hesitantly followed, more than intrigued by the brunette who turned on her laptop and sat down at her desk.

Feeling herself being watched, Gabriella glanced over and saw Troy lingering there, her face heating up at the intense look he was giving her. "Not to be redundant but I have to ask. What? You look like you want to ask me something else or say something. May as well come in instead of lingering there like a vampire that isn't invited in."

Chuckles actually tumbled out of Troy's mouth at this as he came in and sat down on the double bed covered in a white comforter with flower print. "A vampire huh? Now that's one thing I haven't played yet."

"I know," Gabriella answered automatically, paling as she realized what she said.

Troy smirked, keying in on this little slip. "A fan huh? Didn't realize that the family's nanny and tutor was a fangirl. You aren't like stalking me are you? Would be a pity."

Gabriella froze at Troy's question, her brown eyes darkening as they widened in surprise. "You think I'm stalking you?"

Recognizing the panic in her voice, Troy was quick to drop his smile and shook his head. "No, of course not. I was kidding about you knowing about all my projects and being a stalker. It's always an honor to meet a fan. Sorry, didn't mean to make this so awkward. I can leave."

Clearing her throat, Gabriella took in a few deep breaths before dismissing the thought. "No, you can stay. I just, well, I guess I got a bit mortified that you could think that. I'll confess this to you now, I was a huge fan, even a fangirl, when I was a teenager but I honestly didn't know that you were part of this family when I interviewed for the position. I didn't realize that TJ was the eldest son my new employers referred to as Troy until my best friend pointed it out. So much for me being a true fan, not recognizing the resemblance in the family pictures from when you were younger."

"Hey, I can understand that especially as my birth name is hardly ever used or referred to, the way I like it, and really, it's cool you are a fan or were a fan. What did I do exactly that turned you off from being such a big fan?" asked Troy, curious even more so about Gabriella.

The blush reappeared on Gabriella's cheeks, frustrating the brunette more than anything. "I still am but I grew up and lost that teenybopper edge I had. Probably also happened along with your move from all those teenybopper targeted movies to more challenging and dramatic roles. That was the effect you wanted right?"

"Not necessarily. I wanted to grow up with the roles I took too but didn't want to alienate anyone. I admit I have enjoyed the quieter days with less chaos," responded Troy, playing with the ring on his right hand. "There's still paparazzi around but I'm not their main focus, nor do I have them camped outside my house all the time. Back then, I couldn't say that and be telling the truth."

Gabriella just watched as Troy talked, sensing that this was a real moment with him, seeing the vulnerable and open side of the same guy that had adorned her bedroom walls once upon a time. "Sounds like being a celebrity isn't all everyone thinks it is. Not the glamour and fame and all that jazz."

Troy let out a dry laugh. "That's the funny thing. When someone says 'Hollywood,' all anyone thinks about are the lights, fame, money, and attention. They don't see darker sides let alone the everyday stuff that makes living a normal life harder. I have my parents to thank as well as Hayden and then eventually Michael for keeping me grounded, especially when I was in my teens, when temptation to go crazy and spend all the money or use my connections to get things was high. Other thing is that somehow, people who are fans, of who I am eternally grateful for, sometimes forget that I am only a human being and not a superhero."

"They forget that you bleed just like everyone else and have a right to privacy," commented Gabriella, somewhat astounded she was having this conversation with TJ, realizing though that she was really talking to Troy, the man, the human being, that he was referring to being.

"Exactly! When I got into this business I wanted to act, I thought it was cool getting paid to play basketball, but I never once thought 'Hey, dude, that'll be so cool to be known by millions and adored for my looks regardless of my skills!' Sorry, I'm totally boring you aren't I?" Troy stated, looking at Gabriella, surprised she seemed to really be listening to him still.

With a shake of the head, Gabriella denied his assumption. "No, it's nice, getting to talk to you like this, all candid. It's a bit surreal to be honest but it's nice to hear what the other side of this whole business is like first hand. I've always been curious to be honest."

Realizing that he was monopolizing the conversation, Troy decided to prompt Gabriella into telling him more about her. "So, I know you are finishing college this year but I don't know for what. I majored in Cinema-Television with a minor in Business. What about you? What do you do when you aren't here with the wonderful Bolton family?"

Gabriella took a few moments before she responded. "Well, first, I am graduating at the end of the summer with my teaching credential and will shortly after that be taking the California Basic Educational Skills Test. I want to teach elementary school, the younger grades. To your second question, when I'm not with your family, I'm usually at school or studying on my own or with my best friend Taylor and going to some other classes. I live a pretty quiet life."

Troy chuckled, getting the picture as to how Hayden seemed to have calmed down so much with such a positive influence around. "No wonder the brat has calmed down. Hayden clearly respects you and seeing you live a life in your early twenties as maturely and responsibly as you are is a great thing for her. I honestly thought when Hayden was in her early teens that she was going to give my parents premature white hair or balding. All that cell phone chatter, the texting, the boys, ugh, and the partying."

"Ah yes, you don't need to remind me of that. I dealt with that in the first year I was here. Hayden though has grown up into a very responsible young woman if you give her the chance to show you. I don't think it was so much me as she just wanted someone to really pay her attention, to talk to, that wasn't your mother. Of course, she's still an avid cell phone junkie and has guys on the brain but what teenaged girl doesn't these days?" Gabriella replied, using her left hand to brush back some of her dark waves back over her shoulder.

There was a flash on her hand when she did that which caught Troy's eyes. His mouth went dry for a moment as his cerulean eyes focused on the simple silver band with something red imprinted on it. "Where's your husband?"

A puzzled look crossed Gabriella's face as she stared back at Troy. "What? What husband?"

Troy nodded towards Gabriella's left hand that was now resting on her thigh, wondering how Gabriella could live with his family and be apart from her husband so often. "Your ring. Isn't that a wedding ring?"

Gabriella glanced down at her hand and saw that Troy had just noticed her promise ring. "Oh, this? No, not a wedding ring, definitely not. I'm too young to get married not to mention there isn't even a candidate in sight."

"Oh, cool," answered Troy, somehow feeling relieved by this, wondering where that feeling came from. "Can I see it?"

"Umm, sure," Gabriella responded, getting up from her chair and sitting next to Troy on the bed. She allowed Troy to take her left hand in his right, jumping a little as their skin came into contact but shaking her head as he gave her a questioning look. "It's a simple ring with a red enamel in it in the shape of a heart."

"This means something to you though, doesn't it?" pushed Troy, sensing a story behind it. "You don't have to tell me. After all, you hardly know me…"

Gabriella shook her head, allowing her hand to linger in his even though Troy was clearly done looking at the ring. "I know your family and that's enough for me. It does mean something to me as it was given to me by my mother and it symbolizes a promise. In a way, I guess it is a promise ring but it wasn't given to me by a guy. It represents a promise I made to myself and my mother shortly before she died actually."

"I'm sorry," said Troy automatically, regretting wanting to broach this subject. "Really, if you don't want to, you don't have to if it's too hard."

She gave him a grateful look, squeezing his right hand. "It's fine. My mom died when I was eight from a sudden brain aneurysm, which left me in the not so ready but very capable hands of my brother Luke. He's eleven years older than me and was of legal age so he fought to be my legal guardian."

"Does Luke live here in the Bay Area?" asked Troy, finding himself even more intrigued by Gabriella and her history.

"Nope, he lives with his wife in Nevada, Las Vegas to be specific. Luke got an amazing job at one of the casino chains there so he left with his wife Birgitte about the same time I got accepted into college here. I owe him so much actually," remarked Gabriella, thinking of how much Luke himself had sacrificed for her.

"Well that explains your demeanor and how responsible you are. You learned from a great example as Hayden is now and I'm sure Michael is too. I'm glad to know that both of my younger siblings have you looking after them," stated Troy, giving Gabriella a grateful smile.

Just then, Gabriella's cell phone went off, causing her to jerk her hand out of his where their fingers had somehow managed to become intertwined without either noticing, a blush once again on her cheeks as she sprung up from the bed to grab it. "Hey Tay!"

Before Troy could hear much of her conversation, Troy heard his own cell phone go off, realizing it was Chad by the tone. "Chad, what's up?"

"Dude, when are you coming back here? I need you to sign some things not to mention I miss our hang out time. Zeke is a great ball player but it's not the same," complained Chad.

Troy rolled his eyes, finding himself smiling as he heard Gabriella decline what he was assuming was her friend's invitation to do something followed by a roll of her own eyes and laughter. "Send the papers up here and I'll sign them and get them back to you. As for the hang out time, you know you can come up here. My parents, not to mention yours, would love to see you I'm sure. There's nothing saying you have to stay down in Los Angeles man. Plus I'm wrapping up the action flick within the week and then I promised my family, especially Michael, that I'd be around for a while."

"Fine, fine," Chad said, giving up the fight before it even started. "Maybe I will drive up there after you are done shooting. We could go to Napa and maybe just hang."

"Sounds like a plan Chad," replied Troy, watching as Gabriella leaned over to do something on her laptop while still talking softly to the person on the end of the phone. There was another burst of laughter before she hung up, putting the cell phone down next to the laptop.

"Whoa, hold up. Was that female laughter I just heard? Dude, you aren't macking on some chick in your parents' home are you?" threw out Chad, his interest piqued.

With a groan, Troy put an end to that growing thought of his best friend's. "No, nothing of the sort but yes it was female laughter. Belongs to the woman who is caring for my brother and tutors my sister."

There was a millisecond of a pause before Chad started in as Troy expected. "Is she hot? Come on Troy, you have to give me something to work with here!"

"No, I don't. Besides if you are coming, you'll see soon enough. Good night Chad," stated Troy with enough firmness in his voice for Chad to realize he was being serious before he said his own farewell.

Troy snapped his cell phone closed and glanced over at Gabriella, who was leaning over again, typing something into her laptop, giving Troy's eyes the prime opportunity to travel up her body starting at her shapely legs, deciding in his mind that the answer to Chad's last question was definitely yes. When his gaze ended on the profile of her face, Troy saw that Gabriella was nibbling on the right corner of her bottom lip, wondering what was going on in her head. "Everything okay?"

Gabriella looked over at Troy and straightened. "Yeah, all is well. I'm just too tired to go out for drinks with my best friend and some classmates is all."

"Oh, well I should probably let you rest then," stated Troy, standing up and walking towards the open door. "Plenty of time to get to know you better later. Thanks for the talk Gabriella."

"It was nice getting to know you too Troy, thanks. I guess I'll see you around?" offered Gabriella.

"Considering we live across the hall from each other, most likely," teased Troy, a crooked smile appearing. "Good night Gabriella."

"Good night Troy," answered Gabriella, surprised when Troy impulsively picked up her left hand in his right again only to softly kiss the back of it, letting it drop back down to her side.

Troy enjoyed the blush that seemed to creep into Gabriella's cheeks again before he left the room to go to his own bedroom, closing the door softly behind him as his mind began replaying the events of the night, finding himself definitely more than intrigued and looking forward to finding out more about Gabriella in the near future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Gaby, can my friends come over and play today?" asked a tiny voice, interrupting Gabriella's concentration as she studied with Taylor late Saturday morning.

Gabriella looked from her book down at Michael, who had on his cute puppy dog face. She laughed, shaking her head. "You certainly always know how to get me to do what you want, especially when you are so adorable. How about I make you a deal?"

Michael's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "What type of deal?"

Taylor giggled as she saw the enchantment both Gabriella and Michael had with each other. "I bet you could get him to clean Hayden's room Gabs."

"Most likely but I don't require anything that extreme today. Michael, I want you to eat all your lunch, including the carrots and celery, and you have to recite to me your alphabet and numbers to one hundred," Gabriella decided, watching Michael's face dim a little as he thought about the deal.

"Do I really have to eat the veggies?" complained Michael.

"Do you want your friends coming over? I'll even let you swim if you can count successfully to two hundred with no help today," countered Gabriella, laughing internally as she saw she caught the little boy's attention.

"DEAL!" screamed Michael, now bouncing on his feet as he thought of being able to play in the pool with his friends today in the bright sun outside. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5…"

Taylor sat and watched in amusement as her best friend paid Michael her full attention as he managed to count to two hundred all on his own, stumbling a bit here and there, followed by the full alphabet, which was done almost flawlessly. Before Michael could run outside to invite his friends though, Taylor laughed as Gabriella caught up with him, picking him up and sitting him on his chair at the dining room table to have him eat his lunch, the last part of the deal. Michael pouted a little, something Taylor had to agree with Gabriella in that he looked totally adorable, but eventually settled down and ate everything, including said vegetables.

Gabriella caught the smile on Taylor's face as she watched Michael eat before looking back down at the book in front of her, taking a bite out of the sandwich she and Taylor had made for themselves while Gabriella prepared Michael's lunch. "He's cute isn't he?"

Taylor looked up and shook her head. "No, it's more like you both are. Now I can see why the Boltons appreciate you so much. You really are good with him. He's really intelligent too."

"He is, that's for sure. I was thinking of teaching him Spanish slowly but we'll see," confessed Gabriella, taking a bite of her own sandwich before looking back down at her book.

Taylor and Gabriella managed to finish the last chapter they had planned on studying just before Michael finished all his food and jumped up to run outside. Shaking her head, Gabriella stood up and collected the empty plates and cups, taking them to the kitchen to wash before putting them in the dishwasher. When she came back to the dining room, she noticed Taylor packing up her bag.

"Not staying? You are more than welcome to hang out with me by the pool. It's a nice break from all that studying," Gabriella offered, putting her notebook inside the textbook as a sort of placeholder for later that night before closing it.

"I'd love to but I've got work today. We still up for tomorrow?" asked Taylor, closing her bag.

"Wouldn't miss studying again with you here for the world," joked Gabriella, Taylor laughing along with her as Gabriella walked Taylor out of the Bolton family's home.

* * *

Troy anxiously shook Craig's hand, a grin on both of their faces. "It was great working with you again Craig! You've managed to teach me even more this time and I appreciate it. Adds to my college education for sure."

"Hey, you always make my job easier by being so professional and even, dare I say it, a perfectionist. Giving you some hands on learning is the least I could do. You staying up here for a while with your folks?" asked Craig, stepping to the right to give the crew some room to work while they celebrated the conclusion of filming while breaking down the last set, fake foliage, props, lights, and all. "Thank your mom again for her wonderful cooking the other night and having me over. Very hospitable of your family."

"Sure, I'll let her know. I know they enjoyed seeing you again. After all, you are the first director I've ever worked with in terms of a speaking role, even if it was a small independent at the time. Oh, and that cooking wasn't my mom's but the woman who nannies for my family," Troy informed Craig, stepping backwards as three men carried a long ladder right between where Troy and Craig were standing.

Craig nodded his head, smiling as he saw a slight change in Troy's smile as he spoke. "You aren't by chance getting interested in said woman are you?"

"In Gabriella? No, of course not," stated Troy, honestly shocked at the other man's question. "You didn't even meet her and haven't a clue as to what she looks like."

Still studying Troy's face, Craig shrugged. "You don't strike me as the type of guy to go after a woman based solely on looks TJ. Also, you may be a fine actor but I see the seed of doubt I just planted. It's making you think about it. If this nanny of your family's wasn't of interest at all to you, you would have dismissed it without a doubt as you would if I suggested you and Heidi hook up."

Troy nervously shuffled his feet, crossing his arms across his chest. "Come on, be serious here. I just met her a little over two weeks ago and have hardly seen her with the exception of a few nights because of our shooting schedule and her own schedule."

"Then you must have gotten quite the impression from her in that time. I just call them as I see them youngin," replied Craig with a smirk. "Poor Heidi didn't even realize she had competition up here."

Troy groaned. "You just had to bring her up didn't you? You know very well that I like her as a co-star but not like that."

Craig chuckled, recalling the intimate kiss from a week ago. "You faked it well for the cameras at least. That's all I care about in that regards. So this woman at your parents' house though… Have you talked much when you have seen each other?"

"Well yeah, especially in the last week and it has all been great, meaningful conversations but just the getting to know each other type. I can see why my parents both adore Gabriella," admitted Troy, moving again to avoid the crew members still working on breaking down the set.

"Sounds like you will be going back to So Cal with a possible new leading lady, and we aren't talking about the one who is quickly approaching. Enjoy the break TJ and don't break too many hearts," Craig advised with a grin, patting Troy on the back as the two shared a hug before Craig made a fast escape before Heidi reached her final destination, Troy.

"Hi TJ! So, I was thinking, since it's the last day of shooting and everything is done that you and I could finally go on that date," stated Heidi, a seductive smile that Troy had gotten used to, on her lips. "Show me the true SF experience?"

An apologetic smile appeared on Troy's own lips in response. "Sorry Heidi, I can't. I made plans already that I can't cancel, you understand, family obligations and such."

Being the woman she was, Heidi thought she'd try to fish for an invitation. "Well is it some family party that maybe you'd like company for? I know my family can be quite the bore depending the occasion."

Troy licked his lips, resenting in some ways the corner Heidi was putting him in by insisting they spend time off set together like this. He had maneuvered around this type of situation with Heidi all throughout the project and would be damned if she was successful this last time. "Actually, I really enjoy my family and our time together. I'm hardly up here as is. Plus, I have a baby brother who is a bit skittish around new people, I'm sorry Heidi. In fact, I have to get going because my mom is expecting me home within the hour and I have the drive to tackle after changing out of wardrobe and stuff. Thanks for the offer though and it really has been nice getting to know you all these months. I'll see you at the premiere right?"

"If not sooner," agreed Heidi, knowing too when to back down and not cause a scene.

Troy tried to hold in the shudder of repulsion he felt as he gave Heidi a friendly hug, the type he would give a fan, especially as Heidi kissed his cheek and had the audacity to squeeze his butt. Making sure not to make his true feelings that obvious, Troy pulled away, giving Heidi a tight smile. "See you!"

After that, Troy made quick work of changing into his own clothes, saying last goodbyes to those he hadn't had a chance to yet and clearing out his temporary trailer, which he had already boxed up when he first got there on site in the early morning. Jumping into his Lexus after loading the last box, Troy sped off from the security monitored parking lot and left TJ behind him for the next few weeks.

When Troy arrived home, he paused as he entered the house with all his stuff, locking the door behind him after he brought in the last of it and placed it in the entry hall with all the other stuff he brought home. The complete silence in the house made him curious especially as it was a Saturday. Troy recalled his mom telling him last night that both his parents would be gone for the weekend at a family friend's wedding but that didn't explain why music wasn't blasting from upstairs or at least Hayden talking away on the phone nor the lack of cartoons or anything that would indicate Michael's presence in the house either.

After bringing everything up to his room, Troy stuck his head in Gabriella's, Michael's, and Hayden's rooms and saw that they were all empty. Shrugging his shoulders, Troy walked back down the stairs of the house and entered the kitchen, grabbing a clean glass and filling it with freshly brewed iced tea in the pitcher he saw in the fridge. Putting the pitcher back in the fridge and shutting the door, Troy leaned his left lower arm against the counter where the sink was, sipping on the iced tea as he spotted Michael in the backyard running around the pool before jumping in. 'Ah, so that's where he is at least.'

When Troy walked across the porch and down the few steps there, he paused as he heard the screams of children splashing in the pool, grinning as he heard Michael's distinct giggle among all the noise. He walked closer and stopped again as he spied Hayden sun tanning in a bikini with a few of her girlfriends and then later saw Gabriella sitting on the edge of the pool, her legs dangling in the clear chlorine pool water. His eyes traveled up from there to see Gabriella was wearing red swim shorts with a white one piece with some red designs on it. Of course, Troy wouldn't have admitted it to Craig but Troy definitely felt a physical attraction to his brother's nanny but was more so interested in who she was. After that first real talk they shared, Troy had found himself seeking Gabriella out to get to know her a little bit better under the guise of wanting to make sure he knew the type of woman who was caring for his siblings so well.

Hearing some excited giggles, Troy inwardly rolled his eyes as he dragged his attention from the brunette, who was watching the five boys swimming in the pool, to the friends of Hayden's who were all now sitting up on the towels laid out on the grass, talking to each other while they openly stared at him.

Not really wanting to be TJ at the moment, truly tired after the long weeks of shooting and doing most of his own stunts that he was allowed, Troy dutifully walked over to where Hayden and her friends were sprawled out, giving his sister's friends a trademark grin. "Afternoon girls, Hayden. Enjoying the warm weather and bright California sun while you can huh?"

Hayden just smirked, knowing Troy well enough to know it hurt him to walk over and greet them all, especially as she knew how fanatical her girlfriends could be. "It is the lovely weather of Northern California that has brought us out, yes. Troy, what time is it?"

Troy glanced down at his watch, noting the time. "About 3:40, why?"

"We're catching a movie with some of our other friends at 4:30 down at the mall. Guess we better get going girls if we're going to make it on time," said Hayden, knowing what great news that probably was for her brother.

"TJ, do you, umm, want to come with us?" ventured a dark skinned girl who Troy believed was named Naomi.

"As flattered as I am to be invited to accompany such lovely ladies, I do believe I'd be invading my sister's space and that would be in direct violation of our peace treaty, right Hayden?" returned Troy, giving Hayden a discreet pleading look.

Tempted to torture Troy but deciding she'd rather get the favor he'd owe her instead, Hayden nodded her head. "Sorry girls, Troy has plans anyway with our little brother and there's no way we're taking Michael to see the horror flick. Ella would kill me."

"Yup, Michael is susceptible to nightmares rather easily," agreed Troy, relief filling him as the other girls seemed to look disappointed but accepting of his decision not to go. "I'm sure you'll all have a great time without me."

"Could we maybe get a picture then? Please TJ?" asked another girl, this time an Asian girl named Margaret.

Annoyed that her friends were doing this, again, having behaved exactly like this the last time Troy was home, Hayden groaned. "Guys, seriously? He's my brother and it's disgusting you are all drooling over him when I'm right here. Come on, let's get our stuff and go or I'll tell Adam exactly why we are all late Naomi."

Naomi pouted, knowing though that Hayden wouldn't hesitate to tell Naomi's boyfriend of a few months the truth as Hayden was always honest to the point of being blunt and knowing that Adam wouldn't be all that happy to know that she was flirting a tad with Hayden's brother, celebrity or not. "All right, fine. It was nice seeing you TJ. Will you be around much longer?"

Troy hesitated but nodded his head. "Should be here for a little while longer but it all depends on if something comes up in So-Cal."

"Maybe we'll see you around then," stated Margaret, having the same effect on Troy as Heidi had earlier when she had said a similar thing.

Just like earlier in the day with Heidi, Troy found himself hugged by the girls before they left to go back inside, relieved at least this time that none of them were bold enough to do anything inappropriate, chuckling as Hayden followed them inside, shaking her head at their behavior. It had always been that way for Troy, coming home to his sister's friends, who all seemed to act just that same way around him. Still, he was used to it by now, always making sure to be careful with them especially as he knew Hayden took extra care with her friends, never knowing who was a friend because of her or because of her famous brother, something Troy himself was tasked to do each time he met someone new. Of course, this was also a nice thing with the woman he was slowly approaching, knowing that Gabriella may be a fan but was also able to see beyond that based on her behavior with him so far but also his family.

"Hey," he greeted, stopping his walk when he was a few feet away from the brunette. "Surprised you aren't swimming with them."

Gabriella looked up and used her right hand to shield against the sun as she looked up at Troy looming over her. "Easier to watch them from outside the pool in case something happens. Surprised you got away from Hayden's little TJ fan club so easily."

Troy chuckled as he kicked off his shoes and took off his socks, taking a seat at the edge of the pool next to Gabriella, feeling the cool water begin to lower his body's temperature slowly. "They are harmless. May be some big time flirts for the most part but they aren't that bad. I've had my share of extremes over the years with fan encounters. They've been friends with my sister for at least a few years and I usually just have to take a few pictures with them, flirt a little, and then they go back to leaving me alone if I move on from wherever they are."

"Sounds like skilled practice to me," observed Gabriella, her eyes drifting from Troy's grin to the boys who were starting to play Marco Polo. "How was the last day of shooting?"

"Good, excellent actually. Everything went smoothly and I think we'll be ready for probably a winter release. It's a nice feeling to know that the project is completed and I'm free to relax for a few weeks until I have to go back unless my manager calls to tell me I've landed another gig but I have nothing in the immediate future," replied Troy, thinking of how he needed to call Damon Wrencher, his manager, back later in the day. "Have these guys been in the pool long?"

"Probably about an hour or two. Had some snacks a little while ago, pouted as I made them sit outside the pool for ten minutes afterwards, and then they all jumped back in. What would you like for dinner tonight? It will be just you and Michael tonight as Hayden is going out with her friends for the night, curfew set at eleven." Gabriella looked back at Troy, feeling a bit unnerved by the open way he was observing her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Troy chuckled, feeling a bit ashamed but not by much at being caught just watching Gabriella. "No, I was just caught up at looking at the different colors in your hair and the way you have about you that is so well organized. It's quite impressive actually considering everything you do for my family. How about we just take it easy tonight, give you the night off from cooking. I've truthfully craved some pizza from this place in Danville. It has the most wonderful pizza with this garlic butter that is just to die for."

"I'm sure Michael would like that, a dinner with just him and his big brother," remarked Gabriella, a smile on her face as she looked back to see Michael grinning as he swam away from the person who was "it," escaping capture once again.

Finding himself feeling unusually nervous, Troy licked his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck, before he asked, "Would you like to come too Gabriella? I'd like to treat you both to some amazing pizza before we maybe come back home and watch some animated Disney movie or something before Michael's bedtime."

This surprised Gabriella, having previously thought Troy would be interested in only taking Michael out. "Well I don't want to intrude. You're only here for so long and I know that you and Michael really enjoy your time together. Michael has been talking non-stop about you since you've arrived actually."

"Yeah, it's nice to be able to spend this time with him but I know he's close to you too. Michael has been raving about his Gaby to me. It'll give you and me time to get to know each other better too," added Troy, watching Gabriella consider.

"You know, you don't have to feel obligated to do either, to spend time with me or get to know me. I am just the hired help after all," countered Gabriella, knowing that there was no way that Troy truly meant what he had just offered.

This took Troy aback a little, not used to getting denied when he extended an invitation but more so hearing Gabriella refer to herself in such a manner. "Honestly, I would like it if you came tonight and I'd never call you just hired help either. You seem like too much of an amazing woman to be dismissed that easily. From what I can tell, you are not only beautiful but smart, responsible, and caring, all positive qualities in my book."

Gabriella stared at Troy, unable to decide if she was really sitting there, getting flirted with by the same man who was a teen celebrity heartthrob for her in her early teen years. A blush appeared on her cheeks, heating her face as his charming smile and bright cerulean eyes continued to focus on her and only her. "I'm not any of those things but I thank you for saying them."

Before Gabriella could continue, Troy cut her off. "Then it's a pity that you don't see the truth of your existence. There's so many women I know back in L.A. that would give so much up for half your personality and looks but would never be able to pull it off the way you do."

"Troy, be serious! You hardly know me!" protested Gabriella, feeling the pink color on her face deepen. "Just the other night you joked that I was stalking you!"

"True, but that was a joke and you know it. I'm surprised more men aren't as enchanted with you as I am," flirted Troy, grinning more as she rolled her eyes.

Gabriella groaned, recognizing the charming, flirty side of Troy come out to play. "You are impossible, you know that? Quite the flirt, which I'm guessing is more in line with TJ."

"Glad you can recognize what is me, Troy, versus TJ but you are skirting the issue. Will you come with me and Michael tonight? Let me get to know you better since you think I don't know that much about you?" questioned Troy, watching as Gabriella looked away to check on the boys, who had stopped their game and were currently just splashing each other, really thinking how lovely the blush looked on her cheeks.

Seeing that the boys were all right, Gabriella looked back at Troy, laughing as she saw a similar pout on his face that Michael used on her regularly. "Now I know where Michael gets that from! All right, yes, I'd love to come. Thank you for the invitation Troy."

Before Troy could reply, both he and Gabriella were splashed from several directions, both of them semi-drenched by this, giggles from the pool confirming that it had been planned by the boys. "Oh, they so didn't do that!"

Gabriella only shook her head, smiling at the boys before they did it again, this also being a part of the reason why Gabriella had decided to wear a swimsuit. She looked at Troy, who was shaking his head a little to get some of the water off before he gave up, returning her look. "Sorry, should have warned you this was a splash zone."

"Should have figured with boys their ages," returned Troy, deciding to join in the games as he saw Michael innocently wave at him.

Without a second thought, Troy stripped off his now wet t-shirt before he hoisted himself into the pool, immediately swimming towards Michael as he got splashed by Michael's little friends, grabbing his little brother and tickling him, causing Michael to squirm and laugh. After splashing around with Michael and his friends, Troy looked over and saw that Gabriella was watching the whole scene still from her position at the edge of the pool, a smile on her face. "Come on Gabriella, you have to come in!"

She shook her head though, preferring to watch from outside the pool. "No, that's okay. You have fun for me in there!"

A mischievous glint appeared in Troy's eyes as he abandoned the current game the boys were playing and swam straight for Gabriella's dangling legs, reaching the side within moments. Gabriella had seen him coming and pulled her legs out of the water and stood up, backing away as Troy appeared right in front of her. Before she could protest, Gabriella felt two firm hands grab onto her waist and pull, feeling the air pass her by as she fell towards the water after her feet dragged against the pavement.

After emerging from the water, Gabriella sputtered in Troy's face, glaring openly at him. "Troy!"

"What?" Troy asked, mimicking his brother's innocence, finding it charming how Gabriella looked back at him with a clearly angered expression that also spoke of not being all that annoyed at him. "You know you wanted to cool off."

As she was about to reply, another round of splashes came from the boys, seeing both Troy and Gabriella in the pool as a sign that they were ready to be a part of their games now for sure. Troy accepted the challenge for them both, swimming under the water and emerging with Gabriella's body on his shoulders.

"Troy!" she shrieked, instantly grabbing onto his matted dark hair for balance. "What are you doing?"

"A one-sided chicken fight. You get them from above and I'll get them from down here. Far more effective, trust me," returned Troy as he sank down in the water so it was just his head above the water and Gabriella could actually reach the pool water to splash with.

Of course, this only excited the little boys more as they saw this new challenge and a bigger target for their mischief. Laughter filled the backyard as the splashing war continued, Gabriella eventually easing into sitting on top of Troy's shoulders as time continued, laughing along with Troy and the boys as they all continued to have fun in the pool, enjoying the summer sun before the boys' parents came looking for them for dinner and Troy, Gabriella, and Michael all left for the drive to Troy's favorite pizza place in the Bay Area.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unfortunately, Troy had been called back to Southern California far earlier than he had expected, just a few days after taking Michael and Gabriella out to pizza in fact. Damon had needed Troy to go to an audition for a role that Damon felt was too good to be missed. After that, Troy had been kept there for a few more months by other auditions and appearances for an animated movie that would be coming out in the end of the summer for which he had lent his voice to. Troy had also spent a few weeks working with Chad on refining their business as well, making improvements to the building to hopefully create a more appealing atmosphere. After finding a break in the schedule toward the end of July, Troy decided to drive back up to the bay area in his convertible, the California warm air passing over him the entire way with Chad as a passenger this time.

As he drove, Troy chatted with Chad about their night club, sports, and Chad's love life that was lacking almost as much as Troy's was, but he found himself thinking again of Gabriella and how she was doing. Oddly for Troy, after leaving his family's home last time, he found himself thinking almost on a daily basis about the brunette, mystified as to why he was constantly thinking of her. Sure, Troy found her attractive and he was definitely more intrigued by her the more he got to know her, but Troy hadn't been this infatuated with a female in a long time, his mind usually more focused on his work.

When the best friends finally arrived in front of Chad's parents' house, Troy helped Chad unload his bags and bring them into the house, Chad finding a note from his dad letting him know that he was on his own for dinner for the night but promised to be back the following afternoon.

Chad groaned as he balled up the note and tossed it in the recycling bin. "Dude, seriously? This is why I don't come home more often. They aren't even here!"

Troy chuckled as he followed Chad up the stairs to his old bedroom. "Man, give your parents a break. You're the one that didn't tell them you were coming until we were driving up here today. They have a life too."

"Bet your parents are going to be there when we go over to your home," countered Chad, setting his small suitcase on the full bed while Troy dumped the two duffle bags he was carrying next to it.

"So? It would make sense though since I told them I was coming at least at the start of this week," Troy replied, shrugging his shoulders a little to loosen his muscles again. "Come on man, let's go."

Chad locked the house back up and jumped into Troy's Lexus just as Troy revved it up, heading immediately for the Bolton home. Once parked, Troy raised the roof before getting out, locking it after he pulled his own bags out and hauled them inside with Chad following. "I'm home and I brought a pest with me!"

"TROY!" Michael screamed excitedly, running down the stairs at such a fast speed that Troy quickly placed his guitar case down just in time before the little boy launched himself into his arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too kiddo. Say hi to Chad," instructed Troy, swinging his body around so Michael was looking at Chad.

"Poofy Hair!" greeted Michael, making Troy chuckle as Chad just rolled his eyes, approaching the brothers to ruffle Michael's hair.

"How are you doing small fry? God you've gotten big," Chad commented, knowing it had been probably more than a year since he had seen Michael in person. "How old are you now?"

Michael held up his left hand with all five fingers wiggling in the air. "Five! I'm a big boy now."

"Wow, you certainly are," agreed Chad, grinning as Michael slung his arms around Troy's neck and hugged him. "I can see who Michael's favorite guy is here."

Hayden's laughter was heard before she actually appeared from the living room, shaking her head at Chad. "As if there'd be any question of that. My little brother is smart, he knows who his big brother is and who is the cooler of the two of you."

"Nice to see you too brat," returned Chad, returning the younger girl's hug. "Behaving yourself? Last real summer you know."

"Don't I know it," agreed Hayden, pulling away to hug Troy and give him a kiss on the cheek, pinching Michael's cheek lightly as she pulled away. "Ella has me on top of my summer reading with doing little synopses on them. Feels like I'm still in school like her over the summer."

"Ella?" Chad gave Hayden a questioning look. "Who is that? A girlfriend?"

Hayden looked at her brother's childhood best friend and then at Troy. "Did you not tell Chad about Ella? How could you not? You ask about her every time you call!"

"Shh!" Troy shot his sister a look that Chad clearly didn't miss before Troy warily looked around for any sign of the brunette. "I've told him about Gabriella being your tutor and Michael's nanny."

"Dude! Ella is the one and the same? Cool! I need to meet this babe!" Troy cringed as Chad's voice carried past their little group. "Is she here?"

Hayden shook her head, smirking as she saw a fleeting look of disappointment cross Troy's face before it vanished. "She's at her class tonight but she made sure to make one of Troy's favorite meals tonight for dinner with enough to feed you both with the leftovers."

"Troy, man, do you need to tell me something? Like you secretly are married to a wonderful cook and aren't telling me?" demanded Chad, seeing the blush now on Troy's cheeks as Hayden gave him a knowing look. "What am I missing?"

"Man, forget it, it's nothing," claimed Troy, turning on his heel and walking into the kitchen with Michael still cuddled in his arms. The aroma in the kitchen swirled around him, making Troy smile as he saw the glass baking dish sitting on the stove with what he could tell were five enchiladas in a red sauce. Troy's eyes darted to the note on the side of the stove that gave him instructions on how to finish making them, revealing that they were in fact Gabriella's Chipotle Chicken Enchiladas that he loved the first time he had them all those months ago.

Troy placed Michael down so he could preheat the oven, spying also some Spanish rice waiting to be heated up in the microwave off the side. A grin resided on his face as he stuck the bowl in the microwave, noting that it was more than enough to fill both him and Chad.

Chad surveyed the glass baking dish and tilted his head to the side, trying to remember the last time he had seen Troy eat enchiladas. "This is one of your favorite foods? Hayden, you sure about that?"

Hayden simply nodded, grinning as she saw Troy shift a bit uncomfortably as he continued to smile. "It sure is. Perhaps it has to do with the cook who prepared everything, making it so easy for you two to feed yourselves."

"Okay, seriously man, what are you holding back from me?" Chad stared his best friend down, moving so that he was in front of Troy when Troy broke their gaze.

"Nothing, really, nothing!" Troy protested, relieved when the oven indicated that it had preheated to the right temperature. After slipping the glass baking dish into the oven and closing the door, he turned around to see Chad curiously looking at him, examining him. "Man, don't try psycho analyzing me!"

"Then fess up! What's the deal with this new favorite food of yours?" countered Chad, seeing Troy settle down on a bar stool after helping Michael up on the one next to him. "Hayden, what is the deal?"

"Troy has the hots for our live in tutor and nanny," Hayden answered, winking at her older brother before ducking out of the kitchen before she could be harmed.

Groaning, Troy shook his head, wincing as he heard Michael's natural question. "What does 'hots' mean? Don't you like Gaby? I love her!"

The wheels in Chad's head began working in overtime as Michael's innocent words began clearing up the situation with bright, neon letters. "You have a crush on this Gabriella chick don't you? I know you said she was beautiful and talented, but I didn't catch this crush drift from you before. Dude, you haven't crushed on a girl in like, wow, a long time!"

"What? Be serious here Chad," argued Troy, shifting on the stool as he became more uncomfortable with Chad staring at him so openly. "I've crushed on plenty of girls like Sharpay! I'm not crushing on a younger woman who lives at my family's home!"

"Crush? Doesn't that usually mean you're hurting someone?" Michael questioned, his eyes filling with panic as various scenarios began to run through his imagination, all involving his nanny being hurt. "Don't hurt Gaby!"

Troy shot Chad a look that silenced his best friend for the moment as Troy turned his attention to his little brother. "Michael, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt Gabriella and I promise I won't let her get hurt. I like her just like you do buddy. Who couldn't when she feeds us such wonderful food, right?"

"Her cooking is yummy! Better than Mommy's!" Michael smiled as he said this, giving Chad the idea of how very adored this woman was in the Bolton family.

Within a few more minutes of conversation between the three males, Michael scooted off his stool to run off to the Lego set he and Gabriella had started on before she left for class, leaving Troy and Chad again. Chad was still leaning up against one of the kitchen counters, surveying Troy as Troy went to take the Chipotle Chicken Enchiladas out of the oven when the timer went off and then turned on the microwave for the specified amount of time to reheat the rice. Feeling Chad's eyes trained on him again after Troy put two and a half enchiladas on both plates on the counter after splitting the fifth, Troy glanced over and rolled his eyes as Chad just smiled back at him. "Seriously, you need to let this go."

"Seriously, you need to just tell me the deal here bro. Come on, it's not like I'm going to run and tell the highest paying tabloid or anything. Hell, I won't even breathe a word to Zeke or Sharpay! I'm your best friend, I'm supposed to know this shit about you!" Chad complained, getting a glare from Troy as he looked around to make sure Michael was nowhere around.

"Chad, I told you not to swear in this house while Michael is here!" Troy admonished, shaking his head as he wondered why he even tried with Chad sometimes. "Fine, if it'll get you to shut up, maybe I haven't been able to get her out of my mind since the last time I was up here. It's not like anything big happened between us, I just enjoyed the time I spent with her. She's so normal, so un-Hollywood, so untouched that way. It's refreshing but she herself is just enchanting, looks wise but also personality wise. I think you'll see what I mean when you meet her as you are bound to do since you'll be here almost all the time instead of at your house."

Chad grabbed a few cans of soda while Troy divided the rice onto the two plates, thinking about what his best friend just confessed. "Well, that's certainly a start. I'm just amazed is all buddy that you found someone to interest you this way. I know how guarded you can be. Sh-, umm, da-, ugh, well you aren't even attracted to the women at the club all that often let alone a deeper level. Makes me look forward to meeting Gabriella. So Sharpay doesn't know about this little thing huh?"

Troy shook his head. "No and I plan on keeping it that way. As of right now, there's nothing to tell anyway truthfully. Come on, let's eat."

Smelling the aroma from the hot food placed in front of him at the table, Chad had no argument to Troy's suggestion this time, taking his first full bite of the enchilada and realizing that even if he didn't know the cook, Chad was certainly tasting the best Mexican food he had ever had.

* * *

Kara clapped her hands as she watched Gabriella stop in her final pose for the hula solo, more than pleased with the flawless performance. "Gabriella, you are simply marvelous! I'll be shocked if you don't take first in both categories along with the little girls this year. Are you sure you have to leave me so soon?"

Gabriella laughed, accepting the hug the older woman gave her. "I am, sorry Kara. I'm graduating in only a few weeks but I still don't know exactly what I'll be doing since the school years will have already started by the time I take the C.B.E.S.T. and get those results back. I'll probably try subbing for now. If I stay in the area, I'll still be here helping where I can. Don't think I won't be! You can't get rid of me that easily after all! Do you really think I'm ready for next weekend? I'm so nervous!"

"I'd be worried if you weren't nervous dear girl," answered Kara, smiling at Gabriella. "You have both routines down well and they aren't easy either. Do you think you could get Josh into as great shape with his routine as you are yours?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" protested Josh from where he was still leaning against the wall next to the stereo. "You'll see, I'll place just to spite you!"

"Then go ahead dear son, prove me wrong. In this case, I'd like nothing better than you to do exactly that!" Kara patted Gabriella's shoulder before she left the studio, giving her son one last look that told Josh without words that he better get his act in gear for the competition next week or face consequences.

"Seriously, that woman has no sense of humor," Josh complained, pushing off the wall to walk towards Gabriella, who had begun to gather up her things. "Want to go get a coffee or a drink somewhere? Help me escape?"

Gabriella laughed, giving Josh an apologetic smile. "Go easy on your mom. She just wants what is best for you and to have her own son placing is great PR for the studio. Remember, first place overall will get you that free trip to Hawaii for Nationals a month after next weekend's competition."

"But I have Mom for that." Josh winced as he heard Kara flat out yell her refusal to take him to Hawaii for free as she just so happened to pass by and overhear the last bit of their conversation. "Or maybe not…"

"You'll do just fine. Just have to concentrate is all. Don't want the younger boys to kick your ass do you?" questioned Gabriella, getting her CD out of the stereo and slipping it into her bag.

Josh shook his head. "Course not. So, drinks?"

Gabriella saw a pretty blonde stop in the doorway of the room and saw the possessive look in her blue eyes. "Nope, not tonight. Looks like your girlfriend is here or at least someone who wants to be. I've gotta get home anyway."

"Tuck in Michael?" asked Josh, turning to wave at the woman he wasn't expecting to show up at the school.

"Something like that," answered Gabriella, a secret smile on her face that made Josh wonder exactly what Gabriella was rushing off home to.

Gabriella grabbed the rest of her things and left the room, giving Josh a wave and smiling at his girlfriend on the way out, relieved when the woman smiled back.

Not knowing why, a smile graced Gabriella's face as she parked her car out on the street, spying a familiar Lexus convertible in the driveway. She still didn't know Troy all that well, but Gabriella felt like she could call him a friend after spending time with him at the start of summer and also talking to him here and there throughout the past few months. It all still felt so surreal to Gabriella that she was even able to say that about TJ Barnes, the man many females would do too many drastic things for.

Gabriella popped her trunk and grabbed her dance bag out, sliding it onto her shoulder before closing the trunk and alarming the car. When Gabriella opened the front door, she smelled a more recent smell coming from the kitchen, relieved there wasn't a hint of burned food about it, meaning that Troy was able to heat up the enchiladas successfully. It wasn't a conscious decision to make a dinner for the Bolton family that so happened to be something she knew that Troy enjoyed, but Gabriella couldn't help but wonder if a part of her did purposely do it unconsciously. 'And if that's true, what exactly does that mean? Only that you are crushing on a guy you fantasized about in junior high, silly woman.'

She shook her head as she dropped her bag near the stairs before following the male screams coming from the living room, completely expecting to see the scene playing out as it was in front of Gabriella's eyes. There on the floor sat Troy and a dark skinned man with large black hair along with Michael, who was sitting rather close to Troy, who was still maneuvering his body around with the steering wheel he had in his hand.

"Dude, don't shoot that! Don't shoot that! ARGH!" Chad got out just as Troy launched a red shell that completely threw Chad's Luigi car off the course. "Man that was FUCKED up!"

Immediately, the pause button was hit as Troy glared at Chad, tilting his head towards Michael, who was now gazing back at the two. "What did I tell you? Chad, honest, if you can't watch your mouth around Michael, I'm banning you from the house."

Gabriella was more than impressed to see this as she observed the conversation unfold between the two men, seeing Troy trying valiantly to keep his brother's innocence of swear words. She did however also see the tiny wheels turning in Michael's head as he tried to figure out what was going on with them too and what was so bad about Chad said.

"What does 'fucked' mean?" Michael questioned in the tiniest voice, wondering as he had never heard the word before but it seemed to be the only word that was uttered by his brother's friend that could be bad.

There was silence before Troy smacked Chad on the back of the head, narrowing his eyes on his childhood best friend. Before Troy could answer, he was startled by the sound of a feminine voice that was luckily not his mother's.

"Michael, we don't say bad words like that," Gabriella replied, walking over to the little boy and picking him up. "Uncle… I'm sorry, what's your name?"

Chad abandoned rubbing the back of his head to look up at the owner of the voice and felt his mouth dry at the sight of the beautiful woman in front of him. "Umm, Chad, Chad Danforth."

"I'm very sure that Uncle Chad is sorry that he used such a terrible word in front of you Michael, and he doesn't want you to use it yourself, right Chad?" Gabriella said, brushing back some of the dark brown hair off Michael's forehead before looking at Chad again.

When Gabriella's brown eyes met Chad's, he realized that her intense look was to entice him to agree with her. "Yeah Michael, don't ever say that word. I was just mad is all but that's no excuse to use that word. I'm sorry small fry. Uncle Chad is apparently just a bad man."

"Poofy Hair isn't bad, just a troublemaker," declared Michael, earning a laugh from Gabriella and Troy both. "So it's a naughty word Gaby?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "Promise you won't say it again?"

"Promise," agreed Michael, much to Chad's relief as he knew he would have had it coming from Troy otherwise.

Troy was thinking the same thing as he put down the Wii wheel and stood up, shaking his head at his best friend, who gave him an apologetic look while offering his hands up. His attention refocused on Michael in Gabriella's arms as he heard a little yawn, seeing his brother lean his head sleepily on Gabriella's shoulder. 'Man, I wish I could do that… Crap, where did that come from?'

Gabriella glanced at the clock and saw that it was still before Michael's bedtime but knew that she wanted to get Michael to sleep if he was tired. "Michael, why don't you say good night to Troy and Chad? You seem sleepy."

"I'm not and Troy will leave," protested Michael, shaking his dark head at her.

"Hey little guy I'm not going anywhere," Troy promised, stepping closer to them both. "I'll be here for a good week and a half at least, this time I give you my absolute promise."

"Pinkie swear?"

Troy looked into almost identical blue eyes to his own and smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Michael on the forehead, his cheek accidentally brushing Gabriella's in the process as she turned her head away to give the brothers some privacy, seeing Chad openly watching the three of them. The sudden intake of breath Troy heard drew his attention away from his brother, Troy smirking as he saw the pinkness in Gabriella's cheeks again, feeling his own still warm where his cheek had brushed hers moments before.

When Troy heard Michael ask for his pinkie promise a second time, Troy returned his attention back to his brother and hooked his large pinkie with Michael's smaller one in a pact that Troy had no intention of breaking. "Pinkie swear."

Michael let out another little yawn, snuggling deeper into Gabriella's hold. "Ready for bed Michael?"

"Story?" Michael asked, his tired blue eyes still hopeful for a bedtime story.

"Since it's early, I don't see why not. Say good night to your brother and his friend." Gabriella watched as Michael complied and waved at both men in the room before she took him upstairs to read him a bedtime story before putting him into bed.

When the brunette and Troy's brother had left the room, Chad instantly started in with his questions. "What's the hottie's name again? Why didn't you tell me she was a complete hottie? How can you not be in trouble with that beauty? How long has this chemistry been going on between you two? Why haven't you told me all about this?"

"Yo, easy man, easy!" Troy exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "First, her name is Gabriella, not hottie, although I do agree with your second question that she is beautiful. It still amuses me how short term memory you are sometimes with names as you knew her first name earlier tonight. I'm not in trouble with her because I hardly know her really. I just was starting to get to know her better over several nights of talking with and without my family around just before I had to go back to L.A. As for the chemistry, I've felt it but I'm not sure if she does too, and I haven't told you because there's nothing to tell, all the same answers from the afternoon."

"Well yeah but man, there's so something there! Both of you blushed when your cheeks grazed and everything! Man, Sharpay would have a field day with you!" Chad exclaimed, thinking how much delight Sharpay would have digging into this situation.

"Which is exactly why I'm not telling her, remember?" Troy returned, giving Chad a look until his best friend nodded. "Good, glad we have that understanding."

"Can't blame you for not wanting to tell the ex about the new potential. She'd be happy for you after all this time but Pay would definitely have quite the time cross-examining the poor, unsuspecting beauty. How is it that you remain friends with all your exes by the way?"

Troy chuckled, thinking of how good of a friend Sharpay was of his after dating for a decent amount of time and the other friends he had that had evolved from romantic relationships that fizzled out. "Just because you aren't attracted to each other or in love anymore doesn't mean that person has to be out of your life all together so long as nothing really horrible happens to end everything. Besides, it helps that I'm selective with the women I see because I look for someone who I can talk to and laugh with more than anything else. Maybe you should try it some time."

Groaning, Chad shook his head. "Come on, let's go back to Mario Kart. I am in no way going to have this conversation with you Mr. Ideal Boyfriend or whatever that last magazine titled you."

Troy happily obliged his best friend, settling back down on the floor as they started a whole new round, both happily distracted from their previous conversations of the night as they zeroed in on trying to outdo the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a morning full of running rehearsals and rehearsing herself for the competition that was quickly approaching, Gabriella drove back to the Bolton home on Saturday morning, prepared with a few ideas of how to keep Michael occupied for the day. She wasn't sure based on the night before if Troy and Chad would be off doing something so Gabriella assumed that Michael's older brother wouldn't be around for them to spend time together, leaving Gabriella to care for Michael, which was more than fine with her as it was her job but she always enjoyed it too. That was a big plus for Gabriella and she recognized how lucky she got that the family she was hired by had such great children to watch over for the most part, well after she got past the difficulties with Hayden in the first year.

With all her plans in mind, Gabriella wasn't all that surprised when she entered the home to hear it be rather quiet. Thinking that maybe Michael was down for a nap already, Gabriella walked upstairs and peeked into Michael's room and saw no sign of him. Shrugging, Gabriella walked down the hall to her room and dumped her bags there before slipping into a pair of khaki shorts and a dark green baby-t with her favorite animated character on it.

Feeling refreshed, Gabriella went back down the hallway, checking to see if Hayden was in her room, seeing that the teenager was nowhere to be found in her room but smiling at the fact that it was in fact clean again. Once she was back downstairs, Gabriella searched for any sign of her little charge, saw none, and then checked the whiteboard in the kitchen to see if the Bolton family took him with them anywhere. After seeing no note there, Gabriella turned around puzzled, knowing that they always told her if Lucille and Jack decided to make a family day or even just a lunch when she was out but was expected to come back to watch Michael.

When Gabriella walked into the living room, she caught a glimpse of movement out in the backyard, realizing that of course there would be no note if Michael was still here at the house but just back there running around. Gabriella looked through the sliding door glass before sliding it open, grinning as she saw Michael run around on the basketball court with Troy. Quietly, she stepped out onto the porch, closed the sliding door behind her, and walked down the steps in the direction of the basketball court to the right of the pool, laughing a little as Troy purposely missed blocking Michael, who ran around him, only to pick Michael up and let his little brother dunk the basketball in.

"Good job Michael! That was your best yet!" Troy congratulated, putting Michael back down on his feet. "Pretty soon, you aren't going to need me to lift you anymore."

"Really? You think I could be like those tall guys?"

Troy chuckled. "Even better than those tall guys, definitely better than me. Anything you want to be, I am willing to bet you will become."

"I want to be just like you Troy," answered Michael, smiling up at his older brother.

Troy felt his heart warm at the words, savoring that moment for all that it was worth, a part of his mind wondering how many more of these moments he had missed out on because of his chosen path in life. "Then you will be Michael. Are you getting hungry? I know I am."

Michael simply nodded his head, readily grabbing Troy's right hand, both turning to walk towards the house without a second thought to the forgotten basketball that was now lying in the grass nearby. Troy stopped though as he spied Gabriella watching them both with her own smile on her face. "Morning! Enjoy the show?"

Gabriella laughed, nodding her head. "I was, very much so, thanks. So you are hungry huh? I wasn't sure if you were going to be around to spend time with Michael or not so I planned on an outing but that can be done another day. Where are you taking Michael for lunch? Somewhere hopefully nutritious?"

"Not sure yet but if you have something cooking in that beautiful head of yours, let's go with your idea since you already have it. What wonderful thing did you think up?"

"I was thinking a picnic at the park. Michael loves playing on the playground over there and feeding the ducks at the pond."

"Then a picnic it is. Do you mind if I crash it?"

Gabriella shook her head, smiling at Troy. "Nope, not at all. I'm sure Michael will enjoy having you around for the whole day. Let me go start making the food then. Would you mind getting a couple of blankets for us to sit on while I do that?"

"Sure, not a problem," Troy answered, suddenly feeling like the day had not just gotten a bit more interesting but also brighter.

* * *

After enjoying a well put together picnic by Gabriella, which consisted of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches or turkey sandwiches, apple slices, sliced cheddar cheese, baby carrots, and apple juice or water, Troy and Gabriella remained on the blankets on the grass near the playground where they watched Michael delightfully playing with some other children on the jungle gym.

Troy glanced over at Gabriella and felt his lips tug upwards as Gabriella dutifully monitored Michael's actions a few yards away while having a contented look about her. "This must be a pretty tough job, watching over my siblings almost all the time."

"Not really. Sometimes I feel like I don't do enough for my pay including room and board," answered Gabriella truthfully, about to get up when Michael stumbled in the sand, relieved when he got up and began running again without being phased. "Michael is a joy to care for and Hayden too."

"Hayden? A joy? What did she do to you? Drug you?"

Gabriella laughed, shaking her head as she turned her face towards him, momentarily stunned by the light blue twinkling orbs that met her gaze. "Your sister is nowhere as bad as you think she is. I know siblings fight and all, I have my own older brother, but you seem to have this really tainted image."

"Based on the truth is all. Hayden really was a wild child ever since her preteen years, getting into trouble and hanging out with the wrong type of kids. Some were bad because of what they were into like sexual activities and stuff at an age where she shouldn't have been thinking about it while others were bad because they were using her because of me. I know, that sounds conceited but she really got burned a few times, realizing how much she was getting used for a status booster or the chance to meet me or what have you."

As Gabriella went back to watching Michael, she made an active effort to continue listening to Troy, glad to be hearing a bit more about the past where Hayden was concerned from another source, having heard all this from Hayden herself with of course a different spin. "I think she's learned a lot from all those experiences though Troy. I wouldn't say she was just a silly teenager now based on how selective she is of the people she surrounds herself with and how dedicated she is to her studies. Hayden really has a promising future so long as she keeps applying herself."

"If that girl goes to college in one piece, a large part of that will be due to my parents but also you I suspect. I've talked to her in the past two years and I know how much she respects you and I can easily see why," Troy countered, drawing Gabriella's attention again.

"You are such a flatterer and a charmer Troy. I can see why all those Hollywood women are all falling right over you! Guess I wasn't so far off either way back when either."

Chuckling, Troy shook his head, himself charmed by Gabriella. "That may be so when I'm in Southern California but here, when I'm at home, I'm just me. What you see is just me and not TJ, that much I can promise you. You're getting the real deal, the honest truth."

"Then I consider myself to be very lucky then," answered Gabriella, smiling at him before returning her gaze to the playground to see Michael still climbing away on the jungle gym. "You know, it's really sweet how close your family is, even with you being gone for most of the year. Hayden really does respect you as much as you two may bicker, and Michael simply adores you just as your mom and dad do. I wish I had that in my life now."

"What? An annoying little sister that I do love dearly and an adorable little brother?" questioned Troy, wondering if today he would find out more about Gabriella's own life, knowing very well that she knew more about him than he did her. "Or is it the parents who have kept my ego from going sky high with their constant nagging?"

Gabriella laughed, again returning his gaze after taking one last look after Michael. "Your parents don't nag you Troy and even if they did, I would be more than happy to have the nagging than the absence of them all together. Even having my brother around more often would be nice."

Troy sensed the undercurrent in her words and wondered if Gabriella trusted him enough to discuss something so personal in more detail than she already had. "So your parents got divorced and now that you are older, you don't see your dad at all?"

Sadness filled Gabriella's darkening brown eyes as she thought back to her own childhood that was far tougher than any of the Bolton children had experienced. "Something like that, yes. Before I was four years old, my father left my mom, divorce papers showing up less than a year later. My mom did the best she could to raise both myself and Luke, my older brother, but she was a single mom so it was tough. Luke did the best he could by getting a job as soon as he could to help out but it was definitely always a struggle. When I was eight, I think I told you this a few months ago, my mom, she… she died from a… brain aneurysm…"

The catch in her voice caught Troy's attention but it were the tears that suddenly appeared and rolled down her cheeks unchecked that told Troy that Gabriella still hurt from losing her mother, as he already knew, but also from the pain of losing her father who willingly walked away from their family. Without thinking about it, Troy reached out both of his hands to cup her face with them, startling her closed eyes to open again as Troy brushed away some of the slow falling waterfalls with his thumbs.

Shock was the first thing to register in Gabriella's mind as she felt Troy's smooth fingers brush against her skin followed by a tingling sensation she had never experienced before besides the times he had touched her before. She felt the tears stop as her feelings of sadness were replaced with wonderment as Troy showed her true care, to her, someone he was just getting to know outside of her being a fan, of being the nanny and tutor for his family.

"I can only imagine how tough that must have been for you Brie," the nickname Troy had just unconsciously given her slipping out as he felt genuine pangs of sympathy for the young woman. "I'm so sorry that you and your brother had to go through that."

Hearing "Brie" uttered by Troy startled Gabriella, her mind whirling as she hadn't heard that nickname in a long time.

Troy saw her pale and worried if he said something out of place. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Gabriella swallowed the tightness in her throat, preparing herself to answer. "It's just that nickname, I haven't heard anyone call me that in a long time. That was my mom's nickname for me. It's even engraved on the inside of my ring."

"Oh, then I won't call you that any more. Sorry, that nickname, well it kind of just popped into my head, I don't know from where. I've never even thought it before, sorry."

"No, don't apologize. Maybe it was a sign of something then. It's okay, just surprised me is all. It sounds nice when you say it."

Troy grinned as she gave him a smile back, the mood becoming brighter. "All right, then Brie it is. Only fair anyway since Hayden calls you Ella and Michael calls you Gaby. As a Bolton child, I should get to have my own nickname for you."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call you a child but if you insist," joked Gabriella, smirking a little as Troy rolled his eyes. "Sorry about earlier. I don't really talk about my own past that much, even Luke and I haven't discussed it for many years. I know I told you about my mom the last time you were here but the anniversary of her death is only a few weeks away and it's been on my mind more."

Feeling the pull towards her again, Troy wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, bringing her to rest against his side, her head automatically leaning on his shoulder. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. You and your brother went through quite a bit, more than most children normally have to. If you ever want to talk, I'm here, even if I'm not physically here. Do you have your cell on you?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Gabriella, slipping her cell phone out of her pocket as she quickly scanned the playground to make sure Michael was still okay.

Troy took the cell phone from Gabriella's hand and programmed his phone number in, saving it before hitting the green button to call his own. He gave it back to Gabriella before pulling out his own, saving the number that registered on his missed calls list. "Now you have my number and I have yours so we can keep in touch. There's a lot more to you than being my siblings' caretaker and even after you leave my parents, whenever that is, I'd like to keep in touch, if that's okay of course."

Gabriella almost sputtered at these words. "Are you kidding? That would be amazing, thank you."

"Good, then it's settled," determined Troy, squeezing Gabriella's left upper arm a little before dropping a kiss in her hair just before Michael ran over to them. "What's up little man?"

"Can we get some ice-cream? I hear the ice-cream truck coming!" Michael exclaimed, his light blue eyes twinkling. "Please?"

Troy dropped his arm from around Gabriella, instead focusing on listening for any signs of an ice-cream truck. "Sorry Michael, I don't hear it."

"It's coming, I promise!"

Gabriella was about to step in to soothe her little charge when a few moments later, she started hearing a faint tinkle of the truck. She stared, awed at the little boy, as she heard the music becoming louder. "How did you hear that before we did?"

Michael shrugged, not knowing how. "Please? Ice-cream is so yummy!"

Troy laughed, himself also stumped by how Michael had zeroed in on the truck so fast but brushed it aside. "Well I think if Brie is okay with it, we can do one better and go to Cold Stone. Fresh ice-cream, whatever way you like it, is way better than some overly frozen, old popsicles any day. Chad may come too. Would you like that?"

"Poofy Hair! Yes!"

Gabriella quickly grabbed a bouncing Michael and sat him down on her lap to tickle him, causing Michael to giggle while Troy watched as he called Chad and made plans to meet his best friend at the nearest Cold Stone Creamery.

When they arrived, with Michael holding both of their hands, Troy wasn't all that surprised that Chad was already waiting in line, giving him an excited look as he spotted them. "Dude, so is perfect for today's heat."

"Chad, it's not even that hot today," countered Troy, bumping fists with Chad in greeting. "You're just excited it's ice-cream, perhaps even more excited than my little brother."

"Poofy Hair!" Michael greeted, letting go of Troy's hand to wave.

"Hey small fry, Gabriella," Chad returned, paying attention to Michael first before looking at Gabriella. "How have the Bolton brothers behaved today?"

"Both have been very well behaved and deserve ice-cream I'd say," replied Gabriella, smiling at Troy's best friend. "Do you though?"

Chad smiled a bit more, liking the cheeky side of the woman. "I think my mom would say yes since I was stuck there helping her move stuff around the house since somebody didn't call me to rescue me."

Troy shrugged his shoulders as he eyed the menu of Signature Creations. "Not my fault you have no other friends. I wanted to spend my day with Michael."

"And Gabriella."

Troy rolled his eyes at the statement. "Yes, and Gabriella. She wasn't planned but it was a wonderful surprise."

Gabriella's cheeks turned a light pink as she conveniently looked away from the two men, feeling both of their gazes as she remained silent.

"Oh my God! It's TJ Barnes!"

Troy turned his attention towards the owner of the voice and saw that there was a group of teenaged girls, probably around Hayden's age, who were now all staring at him from their table in the corner. He put forward his best smile and waved at them before turning his attention back to Chad who had turned his back on the girls, his body shaking being a clear sign that he was trying to hold in his laughter.

Gabriella, unsure of what would happen, if there would be a stampede or something to get to Troy, picked up Michael and rested him against her hip, distracting the little boy with what he wanted in his ice-cream, keeping an eye on the developing scene out of the corner of her eye as the girls and others in the Cold Stone shop began approaching him.

Chad and Gabriella took advantage of the abandoned line and placed their orders, Gabriella guessing from the Signature Creations menu what Troy would like as he was in the midst of greeting people and signing autographs on things like Cold Stone bowls and napkins to even a girl's shirt.

"Is it always this crazy?" asked Gabriella, feeling bad for Troy as the mob grew a bit more. "I hope he's not claustrophobic."

"Nah, dude is fine," answered Chad, brushing off the scene as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him to witness. "Trust me, it gets pretty bad when he's in So-Cal and everyone is looking out for stars. Up here, these scenes usually will disperse on their own fairly quickly and it takes people a lot longer to even realize it's really TJ."

Gabriella pondered Chad's words as she shifted Michael in her arms so that he could better watch his ice-cream be made. "There really is quite the difference between the TJ side of him and the Troy side huh? Not gigantic but there are definitely differences."

Chad looked back at Gabriella to see her glance towards Troy, who was now posing for pictures, and found himself impressed that Gabriella seemed to understand Troy and his world as well as she did considering that Gabriella had yet to see Troy in a Hollywood type setting. "There are, definitely. He's still Troy in most situations but TJ is more of his charming, suave side, the side that makes girls want to faint dead away with just a wink thrown their way."

"I think he's pretty charming being just himself," Gabriella said, handing Michael his ice-cream creation to hold as she dug into her pocket for some money she had put in there earlier.

When Chad saw her pull money out, he shook his head. "I got it, don't worry about it. Troy would have my head if I let you pay for us and I'm glad you see Troy for who he is. He deserves to have someone see him instead of the image of TJ."

"You make it seem like we are dating or something," murmured Gabriella, putting the money back in her pocket as Chad was quick to hand money over to the cashier. "Thank you."

"Sure, no problem," Chad returned, choosing not to comment on her first statement, having a gut feeling that it would change soon enough based on knowing Troy so well and already knowing Troy's feelings and thoughts when it came to Michael's nanny. Chad took the change back from the teenager helping them and pocketed it after leaving a nice tip before he grabbed his Chocolate Devotion and Troy's Cookie Mintster.

After smiling at the workers who sang their little song for getting a tip, Chad led Gabriella, who was still carrying Michael and now her own ice-cream, over to a set of doors, indicating to Troy that they were going outside. The trio walked a good distance away from the store, finding a nice area with benches around a water fountain several yards away and around a corner.

"This should be far enough." Chad set down the ice-cream creations as Gabriella set Michael on the bench between her and Chad. After texting Troy as to where they were, Chad picked up his ice-cream and shoveled a spoonful into his mouth. "So, besides being a nanny and a tutor to the Bolton kids, what else do you do?"

"I go to school at night, I'm finishing off my teaching degree, and I also am involved with a halau, Hawaiian for a school where Polynesian dancing is taught. I teach there and also take lessons. We have a competition coming up actually, my last with the halau," Gabriella replied, taking a bite of her own ice-cream. "It's next weekend and then I finally graduate in two weeks, so if I'm not at the Bolton home, I'm off there getting ready for my own performances or the little kids I teach."

"Polynesian dancing? What exactly is that?" Chad asked, stuffing another spoon full of ice-cream in his mouth.

"Oh, like hula and Tahitian. Those are the types I'm doing anyway and that I teach. They do other stuff there too."

Chad's eyes almost bugged out as visions of Gabriella wearing a grass skirt and a shell bra popped into his mind, almost dropping his spoon. "Does Troy know about this?"

Not seeing Chad's true reaction, Gabriella calmly shook her head as she glanced down and saw how messy Michael had managed to get his face with his ice-cream. As Gabriella used a paper napkin to clean up Michael's face she said, "I think he does or maybe not. I can't remember if I ever told him or if Hayden or his parents have. Not a big deal really, just a hobby of mine."

Chad grinned as he realized that Troy must not know, knowing Troy well enough to know that Chad would have been told by now. "Hey, that's cool. Well, well! Look who managed to finally escape before his ice-cream melted too much."

Troy rolled his eyes that were hidden by dark sunglasses as he took the offered ice-cream cup from his best friend, sitting on the lip of the fountain. "TJ made a cameo, sorry. I tried to escape as soon as I could. Thanks for leaving me back there by the way buddy but I guess you are absolved for getting my favorite Cold Stone creation."

"Hey, what could I have done? Stood there and taken pictures for you? Not much help, I never am in those situations. I usually get run over anyway. Gabriella here also figured out the normal reaction the way she scooped Michael up but even better, she's the one that picked out the ice cream for you."

Troy looked over at Gabriella and was astonished that the brunette had picked his favorite ice cream as of late at Cold Stone. "Thanks for that Brie. My best friend here didn't let you pay did he? I was going to treat," stated Troy, taking a bite of his ice-cream, glad to see Gabriella shake her head. "Good, glad he had manners today."

Chad scoffed at this. "You make me sound like a complete ape. My mom would resent that! Besides, you better be nice. Intentional or not, this is my treat."

"You sure?"

"Please, it's not like I'm dead broke. You may be the superstar Mr. TJ, but we do run a profitable business too."

"Good point. I should have you pay more often then, right?" countered Troy, raising an eyebrow.

Sputtering, Chad shook his head. "Hey, I didn't say anything of the sort."

"Uncle Chad, you're funny," Michael commented, seeing the funny expression on Chad's face. "Can we play Mario Kart tonight?"

Relieved for the change of topic, Chad readily agreed. "I think that can be arranged. Mom already expects that I left for the day and night anyway. What's for dinner?"

Gabriella thought for a few moments, wondering what everyone would eat. "I think we could do a dinner outside on the patio, perhaps a barbeque? I can stop by the store on the way back to get some corn on the cob and steak. I have everything else I would need back at the house."

"Wait, you grill too?" asked Chad, instantly smitten. "Bolton, man, if you aren't going to keep her, I certainly will!"

"Hey now, who said I wasn't going to keep Brie around? She's a jewel in any circumstance and I am so not willingly letting her go to you especially." Troy glanced over at Gabriella and saw her blush, realizing what he had admitted right in front of her, grateful though as he replayed his words in his head that it didn't reveal too much. "Brie, you know your cooking is fantastic."

"Coming from a man who has dined all over the world at the finest restaurants, I thank you," returned Gabriella, smiling at him before setting aside her now empty ice-cream cup.

"Gaby, can we go swimming when we go home?" Michael questioned, taking another bite of his ice-cream.

"Sure Michael, I don't see why not. We have to go to the grocery store first though okay?"

"Can I push that little cart around?"

Gabriella laughed, remembering the last time Michael was given the small grocery cart the store near the Bolton's home had for kids to use, remembering how proud Michael looked to be helping her. "Sure Michael, I think we can arrange that."

Troy grinned, seeing Michael look at Gabriella with such adoration in his face. "I think you've got him smitten Gabriella. Actually, speaking of swimming, what are you doing next Sunday? I think it's your day off."

Envisioning her schedule in her mind, Gabriella realized that it was in fact her day off, the day after the competition, which was a one day event because it was mostly regional Polynesian schools in attendance. "Nothing yet, why?"

"How'd you like to come to some beach party and bonfire with me? Hayden has been begging me to go by some request from her friends but I don't want to go by myself. It'll be fun and a nice way to relax," Troy stated, seeing Gabriella debate it in her mind. "Chad is coming of course but it would nice if you came too."

Chad watched silently as he witnessed his best friend almost beg a female to attend a party with him, something he hadn't seen Troy do in a very long time. He smirked a little as he realized even more so that Gabriella really wasn't like many of the other females that threw themselves at Troy's feet simply because he was TJ Barnes.

After some deliberation, Gabriella nodded her head. "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Troy, stopping as his own ears heard way too much excitement in that one word. "That's… umm… great. Well, we should probably get going if we want to go to the store and then prepare everything for dinner including Michael's swim."

More than amused now, Chad did everything he could not to burst out with laughter as he saw Troy more flustered than Chad could ever remember seeing his best friend before, following everyone else's lead and getting up from where they were sitting, throwing their trash out. As Chad got into his car to follow Gabriella's car as they headed to the grocery store in a caravan fashion, all Chad could do was shake his head, knowing that Troy Bolton had it bad for his brother's nanny.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gabriella stared down at the magazine that Taylor had put into her lap, swallowing as she read the big headline, "TJ's Mystery Woman and Love Child," followed by a short article talking about eye witnesses who had seen Gabriella, Troy, and Michael out at parks and stores together, talking about the cute little "family." Her eyes scanned the rest of the page to see pictures of her with her head on Troy's shoulder at the park exactly one week ago and another of Troy carrying Michael on his shoulders with one arm wrapped around Gabriella's shoulders, a gesture Gabriella had assumed to just be friendly.

Taylor watched as Gabriella lost some coloring as Gabriella continued to stare at the magazine article. "I mean, Gabriella, this is just totally ridiculous! I know, I probably shouldn't have shown you right before the competition starts, but I wanted you to know about it from me and not someone else. Clearly, this trashy magazine doesn't do their research otherwise they'd know that Michael is Troy's brother and not some 'love child' with you. You and TJ aren't even dating… or are you?"

Gabriella picked her head up from the magazine and returned Taylor's gaze. "No, we aren't dating, just friends and thank you for showing me this. I'm glad it did come from you. God, what must Troy think? I'm the last woman he'd want to be romantically linked to!"

"What? Gabriella Montez, explain yourself!" exclaimed Taylor, shocked those words would come out of her best friend's mouth.

"What? It's just the truth Taylor! I'm far too common for someone like Troy, well maybe not Troy but TJ! He's got his pick of every Hollywood leading lady! Why would he want to date me let alone be linked with me?"

Taylor let out a groan of frustration as she shook her head, putting her face in her hands temporarily before taking them away and looking back at her best friend. "Are you nuts? You are everything that man is probably looking for, starting with a good heart and fantastic personality! Maybe you haven't had three plastic surgeries to enhance your natural beauty like many starlets down in Hollywood but you don't need them! Come on Gabriella, don't sell yourself short like this! He's spent so much time with you in this past week alone, hanging out with us even when I have been over to study with you. Open your pretty brown eyes and see what's there!"

"Please, Taylor, don't give me false hope. I know you know that I like him like that but just because I do doesn't mean he returns those feelings," argued Gabriella, flipping the magazine closed and handing it back to her best friend. "Sure he's been around all week but it's only because he wants to spend time with Michael."

"Denial, denial, denial! Come on Gabriella, you are smarter than this! Look, we don't have to discuss this now because I know you are a nervous wreck already with today but just, just know that I'm pretty sure he's more than interested in you and for more than just being the family nanny."

Sighing, Gabriella nodded. "All right, I get it and yes, we'll talk more later. Thank you again for telling me but more importantly for coming today Tay. It means a lot to have someone out there."

Taylor smiled, giving Gabriella a big hug. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Best friends through and through. Break a leg out there!"

After watching Taylor leave the room, Gabriella went around making sure all the girls in her classes were dressed and ready for their performance, which would come first, before focusing on getting dressed herself, making sure the long fabric was securely wrapped around her body before putting on the shell necklace, bracelets, and anklet that completed her costume.

Gabriella watched from the sidelines as her class at the halau began their performance, wincing as one of the youngest girls lost count but continued on, the best that Gabriella could have hoped for in that moment. When the dance was finished, Gabriella clapped along with the audience, hugging each of the girls before they went back to the large room in the back to change for the Tahitian dance they would perform next.

Fortunately, Gabriella was so busy with the rest of the kids from the halau for the rest of the first half of the competition dedicated to the younger competitors, referred to in the competition by the Hawaiian name for children, keiki, that she didn't have any more time to be nervous for herself until the break came, when Josh showed up with his ukulele that he would be using for her hula.

"You know, after all your worrying about the rest of the halau, I'd be surprised if you had enough energy now to be nervous for your own performances," commented Josh having seen Gabriella running around, taking care of all the rest of the Polynesian dance studio. "Don't make me playing this ukulele and singing be a waste."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," got out Gabriella, feeling the butterflies getting rereleased in her stomach.

"Hey, I know you are going to do phenomenal out there, just as your girls did with the Tahitian dance they scored second place with. It's too bad though that they didn't place so well for the hula to qualify overall for the competition in Hawaii. You on the other hand, I know you will make it to the qualifications."

"Question is if I can place first overall to get the free trip there otherwise I don't know if I can go, even if I do make it," answered Gabriella, knowing money was a huge issue for her.

"I'm sure my mom would sponsor you or something Gabriella. Don't worry about that. Right now, focus on the dances. I want to see those beautiful hands telling me all about that love story again," stated Josh, relieved to see Gabriella crack a smile. "If you need a real life you can always watch my fire dance."

Gabriella laughed, shaking her head. "Just don't set this place on fire, okay?"

"I'll try not to. Come on, let's get you warmed up and find the rest of the guys who are playing for you during your solo."

Feeling a little bit better, Gabriella followed Josh's lead through the crowd, rounding up the two other men who were playing the rest of her music live for her, allowing herself to surrender to her anxiety only when her feet touched the stage, past the point of return.

* * *

"Sharpay, no, I swear to you there is nothing going on!" exclaimed Troy, letting out a frustrated sigh in the front passenger seat as Chad finally parked the car in the parking lot. "You know that's Michael in the picture."

"Well yeah but what of this woman? You've never mentioned her before," Sharpay returned, not letting Troy get away without answering her questions of who the brunette was. "Usually I don't believe a word in this tabloid, heaven knows I know most of what they print about me is usually all fabricated, but they can't have altered a picture as cozy as the one with said woman with her head on your shoulder this well."

Hayden glanced at her watch from the backseat behind Troy and groaned, knowing they were later than she wanted them to be to make sure they saw all of Gabriella's performances. "Troy, get off the phone! We need to hurry or we're going to miss it!"

Troy pulled the cell phone away from his ear as he glanced at Chad and saw him nod in agreement. "What exactly are we going to miss?"

"Just come on dude, talk to Sharpay later. She'll wait." Of course, Chad would not have dared to say that if Sharpay had been there in the car with them but he felt safe enough with Sharpay currently in New York for some promotion stuff for her newest album.

"Tell Danforth he can fuck himself!" demanded Sharpay. "Troy Bolton, you are not going anywhere without answering me!"

Groaning, Troy undid his seatbelt and got out of the car, closing the door behind him before walking with Hayden and Chad towards a convention center. "Her name is Gabriella and she is my brother's nanny and Pay, I really do need to go. Whatever is going on seems to be important to my sister and Chad. I'll call you later all right?"

"Fine but you better call me or else," answered Sharpay, letting her threat hang there before she hung up, letting Troy slip his cell phone into his pocket before it rang again.

Hayden gave her brother a dirty look as Troy gave her an apologetic one in response, pulling it out to see that this time it was Damon. "Hi Damon."

"TJ, what am I going to do with you? It was one thing when these pictures were just on celebrity sites and what not but with an actual published article with supposed credible sources, well now it's becoming an issue. Your publicist has been getting calls all day about this, asking if you really do have a secret love affair and a child," Damon informed Troy, pausing before continuing his statement. "Of course, Gail has told them all that it is your brother in the picture but that there is no comment on the identity of the woman as you requested but this won't hold out for long."

Troy sighed, not paying any attention to the signs that were posted everywhere about the competition that was underway inside the convention center. "I know, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't see anyone taking those pictures. What am I supposed to do though Damon? You know I don't like talking about my personal life."

"I know that TJ and I respect that, you know I do. Just, just be more mindful all right? We've got that project with Samuel Smith directing coming up that we're trying to land and I just don't want any noise around if we can help it," returned Damon. "You know I've got your back TJ and I just want to make sure this goes well."

"So do I, you know I do. I've been waiting for a long time to work with Samuel and just a chance to do so has me excited. I know what's on the line Damon, don't worry. Look, I have to go. I'll look over that script you sent up here yesterday too and let you know my thoughts," Troy added, hoping that would soothe his manager for now.

"Good enough. Talk to you later TJ."

Letting out a sigh of relief as he ended the call and slid his cell phone into his pocket, Troy glanced up and saw that Hayden was openly glaring at him now. "What?"

Hayden rolled her eyes before she walked into the building without another word to her brother. Chad just shrugged his shoulders as he followed her in, Troy following shortly behind, seeing signs with words that clearly got across the message that this was a Polynesian dance competition. 'What are we doing here?'

"Damn it, we missed most of her first dance," muttered Hayden, entering the large room where the stage was located, stopping off to the side to watch from there as Gabriella continued dancing to the live music and the singing until she struck a final pose.

Troy had stopped to tie his shoe and wondered why exactly his sister was giving him such a dirty look when he straightened, hearing clapping after the music had stopped. "Now what have I done?"

"Nothing, forget it. Come on, let's go sit down," Hayden answered, seeing that Gabriella and the musicians were exiting the stage now. She led Chad and Troy to a few vacant seats towards the front, glad that it was open seating and open to the public so they could slide right in.

Once they were settled, music started again, not allowing Troy to ask the one question he wanted so badly to ask without appearing rude. He waited as a woman performed what Troy recognized as the hula up on stage, seizing the chance to ask either person sitting next to him what their purpose here was once she was done.

"We're here to see Ella you idiot but because of your blabber mouth, we already missed her first solo," Hayden huffed, truly annoyed at having missed it, having caught Gabriella practicing earlier that week in Gabriella's bedroom one night and knowing that Gabriella was fantastic despite her protests.

"Wait, Gabriella is competing in this? I didn't know she did this," stated Troy, gesturing to the stage with his right hand.

"Clearly," answered Chad, chuckling at the confused expression on Troy's face. "Hayden and I wanted to see her compete and figured you would too if you had known she danced as a hobby. She also teaches kids too who competed earlier."

Troy nodded his head as he listened, stopping as he realized that Chad was telling Troy new things, things Troy himself didn't know about Gabriella. "Stop for a second. How do you know all this when I hang out with her far more than you?"

"She told me about it when we were having ice-cream last weekend. Not sure why you don't know but at least you do now. I've had visions of today too, all those hips shaking," Chad confessed before Hayden reached across Troy and smacked his chest. "Oww!"

"Pervert!" Hayden glared at her brother's best friend for a moment longer before turning her attention back to the stage when another performer began her dance.

It wasn't for another hour plus that the Tahitian part of the adult category began, several soloists performing to different beats, wearing different costumes, but it was the last woman who took the stage for the Tahitian solos that caught Troy's attention. Every dancer who had appeared had gotten a once over by him, Troy had to admit at least that, but were kind of dismissed in a way as Troy would half-heartedly watch as he toyed with his phone, texting Zeke and a few other buddies, or talking to Chad and Hayden. The last dancer though, she caught Troy's attention and held it, something Troy wasn't all that surprised about.

His cerulean eyes freely roamed Gabriella's body, enjoying the sight of her naked curves that weren't covered by the red bra top and red grass-like skirt that was banded by thick red material that hung around her waist tightly, adorned by shells and black tassels. Troy's eyes traveled further north past the flower lei to see a bright smile on Gabriella's face with her dark wavy hair pulled up on top of her head with a large red fake flower in her hair. What surprised Troy the most, especially as he already knew Gabriella was beautiful and sexy in a physical way, was the sense of being at ease and right at home up there on the stage. Gabriella in no way had left Troy with the impression that she was the shy, quiet type but he hadn't pictured her this outgoing either, being confident up in front of thousands of eyes with barely any clothing on.

When the first set of drums began setting the beat for Gabriella, Troy heard Chad swear under his breath, looking over at his best friend to see Chad practically drooling, his gaze captured by the woman on the stage. Troy naturally looked back and understood why as Gabriella's hips began moving to the beats, increasing in speed before she began moving around the stage, hypnotizing Troy more and more with each little shake of her hips.

Hayden on the other hand was growing more excited for her tutor as Gabriella's Tahitian solo continued, knowing that Gabriella was far better than anyone who had come before her in the competition. Resisting the urge to yell out any encouragement so she wouldn't distract her, Hayden dealt with just grinning from ear to ear as Gabriella finished her solo without a single misstep.

Once the drumming stopped, Gabriella stopped moving, letting there be a moment of silence as she caught her breath before the loud roar of applause erupted from every corner of the convention center. Gabriella looked up and smiled even more as she saw the crowd cheering for her, the judges looking on with approving looks, but felt herself blush as she froze at the same time, meeting Troy's gaze out of the mass of people, a grin on his face as he stood up clapping, winking at her as he realized she was looking right at him.

A smirk appeared on Troy's face as he watched Gabriella's blush deepen before she remembered where she was and left the stage, one last look at him thrown his way before she left, a tan, muscular man dressed in a red loincloth following her off, his hand pressed firmly against Gabriella's lower back. 'Who the hell is that?'

The rest of the Polynesian dance competition passed by quickly for Troy, who felt disappointed in the end of the adult category when Gabriella placed only third for hula solos, granted of course he hadn't seen it, but was relieved that Gabriella placed first for Tahitian solos, wondering though why she looked happy but not really.

As soon as the competition formalities were over, Hayden, Chad, and Troy were out of their seats, moving with the crowd to a point until they saw some people walking in a different direction, some still dressed in their outfits, assuming they were heading to the dressing area or "backstage." All three silently agreed to go in that new direction, glad they did when they found they were correct in their assumption, all three a bit overwhelmed though when there were even more crowds in this new area.

Troy was detained a few times as he heard "TJ" called out a few times by girls and women alike, posing for some pictures and signing things before stealthily untangling himself to join Chad and Hayden, who were waiting for him a few yards away while still keeping their eyes open for Gabriella.

Hayden was the first to spot Gabriella now moving a few yards away from them, currently dressed in shorts and a cute Hawaiian shirt, hugging a dark skinned girl Hayden recognized as Taylor. "Over there, I see them!"

"Them?" asked Troy, turning his gaze in the direction Hayden was already heading towards, relieved it was only Gabriella's best friend that made up "them" along with Gabriella. 'And what if it had been that guy in the loincloth? What then?'

"Damn, hottie has a cute friend? Hook me up!" exclaimed Chad, thumping Troy a little on his right shoulder blade as the best friends started following Hayden through the crowd, Troy being thankful that the crush of people moving around in all different directions was enough to not draw attention to himself.

Gabriella had just finished hugging an excited Hayden, who had earlier screamed her congratulations, when she spied Troy and Chad standing right behind Hayden. "Thanks for coming, Hayden, Chad, and Troy. I didn't expect you at all to be here today."

"Oh come on, like we would have let you showcase yet another set of talents without us around," Hayden scoffed, grinning at Gabriella.

Troy nodded. "I'm just glad these two knew about it because you certainly have been holding out on me Gabriella. Why didn't you tell me you were a phenomenal dancer?"

"Because I'm not, just lucky is all," protested Gabriella, rolling her eyes as she heard a deep chuckle behind her, knowing instantly it was Josh.

"It was luck that I didn't burn down the convention center Gabriella. Luck has nothing to do with you placing third and first today. You've made all of us at the halau very proud of you, especially me and my mom," Josh stated, wrapping a strong arm around Gabriella's shoulders, giving them an encouraging squeeze. "Gabriella you danced your heart out today, just as you always do, and there is true talent in you. My mom wouldn't be over there bragging about you otherwise."

Gabriella looked in the direction Josh indicated and saw Kara talking to some owners of other Polynesian dance schools that were represented in the competition, grinning back at Kara as the two women caught each other's gazes, Kara giving Gabriella a thumbs up sign. Replaying Kara's congratulations immediately after the award ceremony, she knew Josh was right about Kara being proud, but Gabriella couldn't help but feel down knowing that she worked so hard and wouldn't be able to make use of the qualification. "She may be bragging now but what happens when she finds I won't be competing in Nationals in Hawaii?"

Troy's forehead wrinkled a little, clearly confused. "I thought placing first at least qualified you to go."

Sighing, Gabriella nodded her head, feeling embarrassed to admit her true financial situation to a man who had no money troubles himself. "If I had placed first in both hula and Tahitian, I would have gotten a paid trip there along with the fees. Because I failed in my hula…"

"You didn't fail Gabriella!" Josh protested, dropping his arm from around her shoulders to move a little so he was more in front of the brunette. "Failing would have been missing the cues, falling on your face! Actually, even those aren't failures. You would have failed if you hadn't gone out there!"

"He's right Gabriella," agreed Taylor, chiming in. "You looked gorgeous out there in both solos and your hard work and dedication showed."

Seeing the positive effect both Taylor and the guy who was still standing a bit too close to Gabriella in Troy's opinion had on Gabriella, Troy decided to offer his own take. "To me, and I'll be the first to admit I have probably no knowledge of the Polynesian dance world, you looked great out there Gabriella. Luck is being found when a little boy is twelve and just messing around playing basketball at a park only to be given the avenues to pursue an unknown passion in acting. I know what lucky is and what I saw of your performance, that was definitely not luck Brie, that was talent and heart. So you placed third with your hula solo. You've got another chance to perform both at Nationals right?"

"Thank you Troy, you both Taylor and Josh too, but there won't be Nationals for me because it just isn't financially possible. The fees for the competition, the hotel, the food, the airplane ticket… It's all too much and way out of my budget," Gabriella admitted, not able to look Troy in the eyes any longer.

"What if I helped by donating some of my allowance?" offered Hayden.

Gabriella's eyes rose from the floor to meet Hayden's blue eyes in shock. "Hayden, there is no possible way I could take that from you. It's a sweet offer but no, I can't. You need to save that money for yourself."

"What about the halau? Mom I'm sure can figure something out like I told you before," Josh threw out.

With another shake of the head, Gabriella dismissed this idea. "I don't want to put the pressure on your mom to support me in this endeavor too. She has already let me pay off my lessons and studio time by teaching."

Troy studied Gabriella as she seemed to deflate before his eyes, understanding why she wasn't as happy as she should be after placing well for both solos. "What if I sponsored you? I'd be more than happy to Brie. You deserve to go to Nationals!"

Gabriella heard a gasp come from Taylor as Troy's words registered in Gabriella's mind. "You want to sponsor me?"

"Well, yeah," stumbled Troy, amusing Chad as he watched his best friend begin fidgeting. "I mean, I have the money and it'd be a waste not to help you get to somewhere you deserve to be. I have confidence you'll take first place overall there. Please, Gabriella, after everything you do for my family, let me do this for you. Consider it a type of graduation present."

After debating it quickly in her head, Gabriella shook her head, giving Troy a small smile. "I can't, as sweet and overly generous as that is Troy, I can't take you up on that offer. That's way too much and I really am just doing my job helping your family out. It wouldn't be right."

Recognizing that it took a lot for Gabriella to say what she did, hearing her plea for him to understand, Troy nodded his head. "All right, I get it. When is this National level Polynesian dance competition?"

"Exactly five weeks from yesterday," chimed in Josh.

Gabriella, realizing what a bad friend she was, realized that she hadn't introduced everyone to each other, somewhat glad for it as it gave her an avenue to change the topic of discussion. "Wow, sorry everyone, I totally am lacking on my manners right now. Chad, Hayden and Troy, this guy here is my friend at the halau, Josh. Josh, this is Troy, Hayden, and Troy's best friend Chad. Also, Chad, this is my best friend Taylor. Tay, this is Chad."

Everyone exchanged greetings, laughing a little as Gabriella took in a deep breath of air after rushing out the introductions. Hayden of course was entertained seeing Chad walk across the small circle they had made to personally greet Taylor with a handshake before engaging her in a conversation from where he now stood next to her. Troy, on the other hand, was strangely relieved when he heard Gabriella refer to Josh as a friend.

After a few minutes of casual chatting, Troy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, muttering as he saw it was his publicist, Gail, this time. "Hey Gail, how's it going?"

"Not a big deal huh TJ? This is growing to be ridiculous I want you to know. Everyone wants to know who this woman is, even if they know the boy is your brother. What am I supposed to tell them? What is really going on?" demanded the voice on the cell phone.

Troy just shook his head, running a hand over his face. "Gail, I'm not in a good place to talk about the tabloid and everything right now. Let me call you back later, okay?"

"Five minutes TJ and you better call me back. We need to strategize to keep you in the game for this new role Damon is pushing you for."

"I got it, I got it. We'll head out and I'll call you on the way back home, promise."

With that, Troy ended the call and gave Gabriella an apologetic smile, seeing the worry in her eyes. "That was about me being a complication to your image or something huh?"

"No, totally not, but I do have to go. Sorry Brie but duty does call. I'll see you back home?" Troy replied, smiling a bit more as the brunette nodded her head. "Excellent. Great job again, you looked amazing."

Gabriella readily accepted Troy's hug, not realizing that they hugged each other a few moments longer than was considered friendly, finding some comfort in his closeness. "Thanks for coming."

Hayden and Chad also hugged Gabriella after that, each congratulating her on a job well done before leaving with Troy, leaving Gabriella standing there between Josh and Taylor, who both were now staring at Gabriella openly.

"Brie?" questioned Josh with a smirk.

"An offer to pay for your trip to Hawaii to compete?" Taylor remarked, smiling herself at Gabriella. "You do know what this means right?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "It doesn't mean anything Tay so quit insinuating that there's something there. Like I said earlier, I'm so not his type!"

Josh just chuckled in response, more than amused. "Trust me, I'm a guy, and a guy, even if he was a good friend, wouldn't offer you an all expense paid trip to do something he obviously sees you love to do unless he felt some real feelings. His nickname for you even strengthens my case, but the chemistry I just felt and the way he was openly glaring at me totally cemented it for me Gabriella. Dude has got it bad and I'd venture a guess that you don't fare much better when it comes to Mr. Hollywood either."

Despite the blush on her cheeks, Gabriella rolled her eyes, electing to slap Josh on the chest. "Oh go mind your own business Josh. Come on, let's get our stuff and get out of here."

Taylor linked arms with Gabriella as the two women began making their way through the slowly disappearing crowd with Josh right behind them, packing up the costumes and instruments used today before heading home, Gabriella still feeling a bit unsure on how she really should feel in regards to the day, the competition results, and Troy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Taylor plopped down on the bed in Gabriella's bedroom, causing Gabriella to bounce a little as she lay on her stomach making notes from the reading Taylor and she just finished. "Girl, I think it's safe to call it a day with the studying. We have one last week of classes before our final finals! How crazy is that?"

"Crazy," agreed Gabriella, looking up to smile at her best friend. "Still thinking of moving out of here after graduation?"

Taylor shrugged. "I'm not sure. My family is all spread out these days but my parents are here, I grew up here. Some part of me wants to go to somewhere new though, experience a new lifestyle."

"I know what you mean. I kind of want to try living in a different place too but I also like where I am now."

"Are you going to continue being a live-in nanny and tutor then after graduation?"

Gabriella pondered Taylor's question, wondering what exactly she would do. "I've thought about it. It's a really good paying job and I enjoy working here too, which is a rare combination, but more importantly, I feel like I'm making real progress and have an effect on both Michael and Hayden. Tutoring Hayden has also given me a lot of insight into what I need to do and improve on as a teacher to be effective."

"Good point. I'm sure the Bolton family would be happy to keep you a bit longer. Speaking of, how are you and TJ doing? Did you two talk about the whole tabloid thing?"

Gabriella laughed at the fact that Taylor still referred to Troy as TJ despite Troy's insistence whenever he saw Taylor to call him by his real name, understanding though the habit Taylor was caught in. "Troy wasn't around when I came home after the competition. He was probably hanging out with Chad or something. I am worried though. What if this gives Troy negative attention or they start going after shots of Michael because of this stupid lovechild rumor?"

Taylor shook her head, not at all surprised that Gabriella was worried about how this would affect the two Bolton brothers. "Gabriella, if it's one thing I know about being a fan of all these Hollywood stars is that they know how to deal with the attention, well most of them. Being a fan of TJ's especially, I've never seen him react badly to the paparazzi, never losing his cool once. I don't think this could harm his career, not with a professional team behind the scenes. As for Michael, he'll be fine. He has you and TJ, err, Troy to protect him, along with the rest of the Bolton family. How are you dealing with it though?"

"Me?"

"Yes you silly woman."

"Honestly? Like it's all surreal. I felt like this too when I first met Troy but after spending some time with him, seeing him argue with Hayden, give Michael piggyback rides, and just relax with his parents, it reminded me how very human all stars are. Of course, it helps that Troy really is down to earth and so easy to talk to and be around," Gabriella admitted, thinking back to the time she had spent with Troy. "I guess later today should give us a chance to maybe talk but I think I'll let him bring it up if he wants to. Maybe I just don't know this public relations game well enough to know that this could just be a small thing."

"Maybe but you'll never know unless you bring it up if you do want to know. Speaking of, you need to stop studying so you and I can figure out what you are going to wear to this bonfire on your little date with Troy!"

"It's not a date Tay!"

Taylor scoffed at this idea, rolling her eyes. "Gabriella, Troy asked you to go with him to this bonfire and even stumbled over the invite if what you told me is right. How can you believe this isn't a date?"

"Because his sister and best friend will be there with hundreds of other people?"

"Not good enough! People go on group dates all the time and dates to concerts where there are thousands of other people and those are still dates. Come on, admit it, it's a date!"

"Taylor, I really don't think he likes me like that! I'm the hired help for God's sake!"

Unable to resist the urge, Taylor slapped Gabriella on the shoulder. "Hired help? That's all you are? Hardly! Don't make me beat some sense into you girl because I will! Gabriella, you're living every teen girl's and woman's fantasy, living under the same roof as TJ Barnes and being asked out by him. Why can't you live it up even for us that only have the choice to live vicariously through you?"

"Because, that's exactly what this isn't! It isn't some fantasy Tay, this is my life and Troy is TJ but he's not if that makes any sense," Gabriella protested, closing her notebook and book before getting up to pace a little in front of the bed. "When I'm with Troy, I forget he's this major Hollywood celebrity who I've even crushed on in the worst way when I was a teenager, forgetting that this is so clichéd and straight out of some fictional story. Troy is so much more interesting, deep, and loving than I ever imagined TJ would be."

"Glad you do see my brother for who he is after all Ella, not that I had any doubts," Hayden interrupted, making her presence known as she stepped into her tutor's bedroom. "I heard Troy asked you to come with us and by that little monologue, it sounds like you are just as excited about it as he is."

"Wait, Troy has talked to you about tonight? Spill girl!" exclaimed Taylor, turning her attention to the blonde as she sat down on Gabriella's desk chair. "You have the knowledge that may save me quite a bit of wasted breath in trying to convince Gabriella here that she stands a chance with your brother."

"Taylor McKessie! Ugh, I cannot believe you!" Gabriella scolded, completely embarrassed as she felt Hayden give her a knowing look now. "Hayden, please, excuse Taylor. She's just beyond brain fried from studying or something."

Hayden laughed, seeing how very typical this was of her tutor and the woman she had grown to really respect in the last two years. "Ella, there's nothing but the truth in what Taylor says. I know my brother better than most people, especially those in Hollywood who only see TJ when they look at Troy, and I can tell you that Troy has been itching to ask you out but has never had enough time between his time here and your own schedule and responsibilities. I actually think it's pretty sweet, seeing him worked up this way."

"See?" Taylor demanded. "Even his little sister can see this!"

Gabriella sighed, feeling the butterflies escape and flutter around her stomach as Gabriella thought of Troy and going on this semi-date. "This is only making me more nervous Taylor. Besides, I don't think anything could really happen. As Hayden mentioned, Troy has a whole life in L.A. that is like worlds away from here and I don't even think this is really kosher or moral considering I work for his family."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hayden disagreed. "I don't think it's not kosher or moral, plus I think my parents would be fine with you seeing their son. They love you like you wouldn't believe, trust me. I keep getting lectured about how much more I should be like you. Don't worry about any of that for now though Ella, just enjoy today. I know you'll have fun and hell I'll be there so I'll make sure you have fun."

"Now, about your clothing," Taylor started, wanting nothing more than to move along to keep her best friend's mind occupied and off of the nerves that were building. "I think you should wear that nice bikini you have…"

Gabriella half-listened as Hayden and Taylor began raiding her drawers and closets to find the ideal outfit for the night, actively watching them and participating as far as responding to them but really, all Gabriella could think about was what waited for her in just a few hours.

* * *

"Zeke, please, help me get your girlfriend off my case," Troy pleaded as he heard his buddy's voice on the other line finally. "I call your cell to talk to you and Sharpay answers demanding answers to things I haven't even thought of or figured out."

Zeke chuckled, eyeing his girlfriend of a few months as she pouted on the other side of the couch he was sitting on. "Sharpay is like that, you know that. Hell, you dated her long before you introduced me to her last year at a party. I shouldn't have to tell you that Sharpay likes to know everything."

"Well yeah but she wasn't this bad when she and I dated in our late teens. I think it's just recently she's become a wannabe know-it-all."

"Better be quiet or she's going to really dig in next time she sees you. So what's up man?"

"Just wanted to hear a friendly voice right now is all," Troy replied, his blue eyes scanning the front of his family's home for any sign of Gabriella emerging with Hayden from where he leaned up against his convertible in the driveway. Hayden had scooted Troy out of the house about ten minutes ago as soon as she realized he was dressed and ready to go, leaving Troy curious as to what the big deal was.

Hearing the tiny, almost unnoticeable tinge of nerves in Troy's voice, Zeke zeroed in on it. "All right, what are you not telling me Bolton? You're freaked out about something."

"SEE! I knew it!" exclaimed Sharpay, instantly scooting closer to Zeke and pressing her ear up against the side of the cell phone, hoping to catch something.

"Dude, you are imagining things. I'm fine, just fine," returned Troy, letting out a nervous laugh that got Chad, who was standing next to Troy, rolling his eyes at the lame attempt of a cover.

"Bullshit at its finest," Chad muttered, his gaze being drawn to the front door that was opening. Chad slapped Troy on the right arm and motioned with his head towards the porch.

Troy could hear Sharpay begin harping on him again but simply ended the call as all of his focus and attention was drawn to Gabriella, clad in a white floral sundress, who was just coming through the doorway with Hayden leading the way. Pushing off the car, Troy took a few steps forward as Hayden and Gabriella walked towards him, Gabriella giving him a sweet smile that complimented the blush now on her cheeks. "Ladies…"

"Charmer," teased Hayden, giving Troy a playful slap before walking past Troy, letting him refocus on Gabriella.

"Hi," Gabriella shyly greeted. "Sorry we're a bit late. Hayden had some last minute texting or something."

Troy laughed, easily seeing that as the complete truth. "Hey, it was worth the wait. You look very refreshing, like a nice summer breeze on a scorching day."

"Words always seem to stream out of your mouth better than from my own Troy," joked Gabriella. "Thank you for the compliment. Figured the sundress was appropriate for the bonfire on the beach."

Before Troy could respond, a flirty TJ retort on his tongue, Chad called out, "Hoops! Stop drooling over the woman and let's get going! Plenty of time later to check out her legs and whatever else you want to."

"I swear I don't know why he's my best friend sometimes," muttered Troy, shaking his head as he blushed himself along with Gabriella. Not thinking about it, Troy offered Gabriella his hand and she took it, letting their fingers curl around each other's before following Chad and Hayden to Hayden's SUV they'd be going to the beach in since Troy's convertible wouldn't hold them.

After twenty minutes of Hayden and Chad fighting over which radio station to listen to, Gabriella reached between the two front seats from the back and made a selection of her own, pacifying both rather quickly as it was one of those rare radio stations that played both types of music Chad and Hayden listened to. When Gabriella sat back down and buckled her seatbelt again, she found Troy openly staring at her. "What?"

Troy just shook his head, closing his mouth only to chuckle moments later. "Just the way you have about you Brie. It's one thing to be able to do that with Hayden but to make peace between the two up there so quickly and wordlessly is a true gift."

Gabriella watched as Troy spontaneously picked up her hand from where it had been resting on the seat between them and kissed the back of it, feeling her heart rate pick up tenfold as she felt his breath on her skin before his lips even made contact. All Gabriella could do was just smile back at him, letting her hand nestle in his, both finding an odd comfort in the small act.

It wasn't until Hayden parked the SUV that Troy let go of Gabriella's hand but only to get out and walk around the back of the SUV to open the door for Gabriella before she could herself. Gabriella gave Troy a grateful smile as she slipped out of the SUV and adjusted her sundress, reaching up also to make sure the halter top strings were still tightly tied together.

Within five minutes of mingling around the growing crowd gathered there on the beach, Gabriella found herself watching from afar the way Troy worked the crowd, pausing here and there to talk to people he knew, people he was being introduced to, and taking pictures. At times like these, it mystified Gabriella how Troy could turn that "TJ" charm on and off so quickly but she knew that was just how he was, how Troy had been for a while if what Hayden claimed about Troy being a different person away from the family was right.

"Man he was quick to leave you behind. Surprised," commented Hayden as she dropped down to sit in the sand next to Gabriella with Chad on Gabriella's other side. "Thought he'd be glued to you since you're on a semi-date."

Chad scoffed. "Semi-date? What makes a date semi?"

"When the guy asks you to a party then throws in that his best friend is coming and that his sister will be there too. Alas, I figured this would happen too, which is why I came back to check up on you Ella. You all right?"

"Of course she's all right! I'm here to keep her company!"

"You are such a moron Chad. Ella, do you want to come hang with me and Naomi and a few of the others?"

Gabriella shook her head, giving Hayden a smile. "Don't worry about me. Go have fun with your friends, just not too much. I am here and should anything happen, your parents will kill me."

Hayden laughed, shaking her head. "I'll try to remember that but you aren't working today either so you have fun too, not that you don't have any fun when you are working, at least I hope you have fun. Anyway, I'll see you around then!"

Returning Hayden's hug before she got up, Gabriella let Hayden go and watched as she walked off to hang out with her girlfriends and a few guys Gabriella recognized from seeing at the high school in the past two years. As much as Hayden had been difficult to deal with before, once Gabriella and Hayden had reached an understanding together, Gabriella really had found a weakness for the blonde.

Gabriella's eyes were automatically drawn back to the spot where she had last seen Troy, noting that he'd moved onto another group. When she heard a sigh though, she turned her attention to her left and saw Chad looking back at her. "What was that about?"

"I just, I'm Troy's best friend and I just want to make sure you prepare yourself for what dating Troy is like."

"Cause you date him so often?" joked Gabriella, earning a chuckle from Chad.

"No, because you seem really sweet and I just don't want you getting hurt by all this nonsense that sometimes follows Troy's life… or should I say TJ's life. If you can't tell, which I think you can, Troy is smitten with you, but he has this tendency to be this social butterfly, always gracious, always fun. There's nothing wrong with that and he's my boy as Troy or TJ, but as a date of his, I can see how that could get hard to deal with especially as most of the company he gets surrounded by is female."

Gabriella began to see the entire picture Chad was trying to give her, appreciating the fact that he was giving her some warning from Chad's own experience being around Troy out in the public. "Thank you, for looking out for both of us. This is something new though Chad, something that's developing, whatever it is. Could be friendship, could be more, it's just too early to tell and I'm in no rush. I'm still flattered that he's even inviting me places."

"Dude, if he wasn't, I would be Gabriella, trust me," Chad admitted, charmed by the blush on Gabriella's cheeks.

"You are just as much of a charmer as Troy is, you know that?"

"Nah… I'm far from charming," returned Chad. He looked around and saw a few people he recognized and waved at them before turning his attention back on the brunette, who sat beside him. "Come on, let me introduce you to a few of our other friends."

Not having anything else to do, Gabriella accepted Chad's offered hand up and began walking with him towards the group of people who were now turned towards them when Gabriella felt her purse vibrating. "Hang on Chad, I'll catch up. I want to make sure this isn't the Boltons and that Michael is fine."

"Always on the job even when you aren't working. See you in a bit then."

Gabriella hung back from Chad, who continued on walking towards his friends to pull out her cell phone, relieved it was just Luke and not an emergency involving her little charge. "Hey big bro!"

"Hey lil sis! How's it going? I'm not interrupting your studying or anything am I?"

Gabriella laughed, looking around her at the many groups of people gathered around food stations, drink stations, and pits set up for the bonfires later on in the night. "Quite the opposite actually."

There was a pause before Luke asked, "Are you actually being social Gaby? Miss Shyness herself?"

"Maybe," answered Gabriella, walking away from the party to get a little bit of quiet to talk to her brother. "How are you and Birgitte doing?"

"We both are doing fine. Job is stressful right now but I still love it. I think Birgitte has picked up scrapbooking again for some odd reason. I'm finding random pieces of construction paper and those wax backings of those sticker corners laying around."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with a hobby especially when said wife of yours is fantastic at it."

"Yeah, I agree, my wife is really artistic. You know, she did a really great job with a few pages of older pictures. Birgitte got into some old family albums of ours and scanned some pretty good pictures before using them in her latest pages." There was a pause before Luke swore. "Shit, I shouldn't have told you all that."

Gabriella blinked a few times, genuinely puzzled. "Why? So what if she was scrapbooking using some of our old pictures?"

Luke sighed, deciding to fess up since he had spoiled the surprise most of the way anyway. "Birgitte is working on a family album for your graduation. I guess in some ways I told you because I want you to be prepared because there are pictures of Mom in there."

Swallowing the lump that lodged in her throat, Gabriella took a few moments to blink away the tears that appeared after hearing Luke murmur just the word "Mom" to her. "I'm sure it will be lovely."

"Kiddo, you all right? You haven't been doing so well about the upcoming anniversary are you?"

"Yes and no," Gabriella truthfully answered. "It's not like I'm a big sobbing mess like I used to be for weeks leading up to it, but I'm still down and I sometimes get caught up in the memories, the what ifs, but I know how to control my feelings a bit more now. Just sometimes, like during and after the competition, I wish she was around, to be there. Oddly, sometimes I feel her there though."

"I know I should have been there too and I'm sorry…"

"No, don't worry Luke," Gabriella said, interrupting his apology. "You have work that keeps you busy. I perfectly understand."

"Still though, you are my baby sister and I should have been there. We will be there for sure for your graduation ceremony though."

"Better be," teased Gabriella. "I really miss Mom, even after all these years."

Luke agreed, knowing at least how he still felt about it all. "So do I, so do I. Listen, I hate to cut this short Gaby but my work cell is buzzing which could only mean trouble."

Gabriella heard the annoyance in his voice and knew that Luke wished they had longer to talk. "Don't worry, go get it. We'll talk soon."

"That we will. Oh, and Gabriella? Congratulations once again on qualifying for nationals. Keep practicing because I'm working on a way to get you there," Luke promised. "Bye!"

With that, Luke's cell phone disconnected from hers, preventing Gabriella from protesting. "He's really done so much for me, I can't ask any more of him…"

"Who has done so much for you? Couldn't be me because I was a bad date and left you all alone," a voice interrupted Gabriella's monologue before it could really begin. "Sure you had Chad but it doesn't compare to my presence right?"

Gabriella only rolled her eyes in response, feeling her insides melt some as Troy flashed her his famous grin. "You know, for not being Mr. Hollywood, Chad is pretty good company."

"Oh, is that so? I can go find him if you would prefer that you walk the span of this lovely beach with him during sunset instead. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"I get the impression he wouldn't either from what he told me earlier too," Gabriella returned, seeing a flash of shock cross Troy's face.

"Well, if you seriously would rather be here with him…"

Gabriella reached out her right hand to catch his left as Troy began turning his body, tugging on their now joined hands to get Troy to face her again. "Don't be ridiculous Troy. It's you I came here with."

There was something about the way her brown eyes sparkled as they looked back into his own eyes that sent tingles through Troy, leaving him anxiously anticipating what he felt coming. "Promise you'll be leaving with me tonight too? No getting swept up by some high school guy?"

This made Gabriella giggle, shaking her head at Troy as she felt him place his right hand on the side of her face as he took a step closer to her, the giggles leaving her as the moment shifted. "Wouldn't dream of wanting to leave with anyone else, especially a high school boy."

A crooked smile appeared on Troy's face moments before he bent his head, slanting his lips over hers as they brushed against each other, Troy pulling back for a moment to gaze at her face, taking in the tender moment, before dipping his head again to kiss her a little longer. 'This is what a real kiss is like… Nothing like a stage kiss, that's for damned sure!'

Gabriella pulled back the second time, catching her breath that had escaped her body the first time she felt his lips tentatively touch hers. Her eyes searched his face and was relieved to see that Troy seemed as into it as she was, somehow very happy to know that he was just as effected.

"I've wanted to do that since the start of the summer, since that one-sided chicken fight in the pool," Troy confessed, dropping his right hand to his side as he started their walk further away from the party and down the beach. "Is this weird for you?"

Finally able to find her voice, Gabriella replied, "Sort of. I mean, some part of me is protesting because you are my employers' son and it seems like some ethical thing we are breaking but at the same time, I can't help myself. God, I just sounded like a school girl."

"But an adorable school girl," countered Troy with a smirk. "So, I have to ask, was that even close to what you imagined it would be like when you were a young teen?"

Gabriella groaned at his question, cursing her luck that Troy would think to ask something like that. "Is that why you kissed me? To give me some supposed fantasy moment?"

"Ouch! Supposed? Damn Brie, way to bruise my ego here. My co-stars have never complained about my kissing technique onscreen!"

"That's so not what I meant Troy! I just, well, ugh… this is so awkward. Just, to answer your question… it was better, far better."

Troy's smirk grew at her words, suddenly feeling confident again around her. "And that was just the start of it baby."

"You are incorrigible, you know that? Why exactly am I pandering to your ego?"

Instead of answering her, Troy stopped their walk and pulled Gabriella's body closer to his, wrapping his arms around her petite frame before kissing Gabriella deeply, savoring the moment and the way she felt in his arms. Gabriella didn't hesitate in returning the deep kiss either, following Troy's lead until they both pulled away, leaning their foreheads together.

"Brie, I know I have to leave for some publicity trips this next week but when you come down to L.A. with my family, will you let me take you out on a proper date?"

The huskiness in Troy's voice caught her off guard. "Are you serious?"

"Couldn't be more so. You do things to me Gabriella that, well, it's best summed by saying you are a breath of fresh air to me and I can't seem to get enough."

Gabriella saw the sincerity in Troy's darkening blue eyes and felt herself be swept away by the man in front of her more than she had ever been in her teen years. "I'd love to!"

Grinning, Troy pulled away from their shared embrace, settling for holding her hand in his again, kissing her knuckles, before continuing their walk, more than satisfied that he had another date to look forward to with the woman who unconsciously evoked so many things from him, making Troy wonder what exactly would happen between them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Troy was absolutely delighted to have come home from his trip to New York, where he'd been for a mixture of PR for the upcoming animated film debuting in the US in a few weeks and a photo shoot for a featured article and cover of a major magazine, to find Damon waiting in front of his house to tell TJ that he was a done deal for the new project.

It seemed like ages since he had driven from the Bay Area to L.A. only to go to New York City the very next morning via first class ticket but it was only last Tuesday. Of course, Troy knew that the days in New York had actually gone by really fast, but it was the fact that he was missing several people in his true hometown, one especially, that made it seem so much worse than it was. Troy and Gabriella had spoken every single night but that only seemed to have made it worse for Troy, hearing her but not seeing her. Perhaps Troy hadn't seriously dated a woman in a while, but he knew enough to know that Troy had it bad for Gabriella already and they hadn't been on a true solo date yet. Still, he knew it was only a matter of time.

"TJ, can we ask you a more personal question?" asked Rachel Archers, one of the executive producers of Troy's next project.

Troy looked back at the blonde and blinked while he charmed her with his smile, quickly pulling his thoughts back into the business lunch he was currently attending with Damon on his right, Gail on his left, and the three executive producers across the table from him. "Of course, what can I answer for you?"

Rachel took a moment to gather her thoughts before she asked, "How old is your little brother, the one that appeared in those pictures a little while ago?"

Troy paused, glancing at Gail for any type of clue using his peripheral vision and only saw her give him the slightest of nods. "Michael is my only brother and he is five years old, about to start Kindergarten. May I ask about your interest in my brother?"

Lance Mitchell cleared his throat, sensing the slight cautious tone had that crept into Troy's voice. "I'd be overly protective of my kid brother too if I were in your shoes TJ, I think we all would be, of our families as a whole. We are asking because we'd like to ask you to speak to your parents about possibly having Michael come down and read for us."

After blinking a few times, Troy refocused on the middle-aged man sitting directly across from him. "You want Michael to read for you? He has just started reading…"

"Of course we will talk to Lucille and Jack about bringing Michael down to meet with you," Damon interrupted, discreetly nudging Troy to just follow his lead. "Exactly when and where will this project be based?"

"Our location scouts are still working the where out but we are targeting actual shooting to be in October. Will that work out with TJ's schedule? We realize he has a new animated movie coming out and would assume he has PR responsibilities as well for that," Olivier Adams, the other executive producer present, answered dutifully, directing the last half of his inquiry at Gail.

"TJ will be free in that time window, absolutely," Gail promised, TJ's calendar of commitments in her mind.

"Excellent. Of course, besides screen testing with the boys we are considering to be your son TJ, of which we hope to see your little brother for, we would also like to involve you in some other pre-production activities. This is all included in the contract as well," Lance stated, patting the thick envelope next to him before handing it over to Damon, who readily accepted it. "We think this will be an excellent project, and with you officially on board, I think I speak for the entire team in saying that we feel our prospects for this movie becoming even brighter."

A smile on his lips, Troy met the gaze of each of the executive producers, settling on Lance. "I am the one that is truly honored here, to be working on your project and with Mr. Smith for the first time ever. I've really always admired his work."

"I'd say that feeling is mutual TJ, speaking for Samuel and myself and everyone on our production team," Rachel replied, feeling herself charmed by the young man's easy going manner. "We also look forward to hopefully meeting your brother as well."

There was a nice conversation that flowed from there but Troy was only half participating, his mind now full of possibilities for Michael and wondering if this was really what he wanted his brother exposed to at such a young age, whether that would be what their parents would want too.

Shortly after meeting with Gail and Damon both at Damon's office to discuss business and how best to broach the topic with his parents about Michael, Troy was on his way again, sunglasses on as he drove through the streets of Los Angeles to pick up the dark brown haired woman currently being surrounded by cameras as she waited on the backside of the dance studio for him.

'Oh I'm in for it now,' Troy thought as Sharpay spotted his convertible pull to a quick stop near the studio and quickly walked his way, sliding into the car and remaining silent as Troy peeled away and down the street, losing the slower paparazzi.

After a few maneuvers through private property to completely lose all the more persistent shutterbugs, Troy found the courage to look at his ex-girlfriend turned into close friend. "I'm sorry Pay, Damon and Gail kept me tied up until now. I didn't realize I was going to be so late."

"Whatever TJ, just know that is going to cost you as far as tabloids go. Making me wait like that? Especially all sweaty and disgusting after a dance rehearsal for my upcoming tour? You are going to wish that you had been seen kissing a guy instead of being late for picking me up!"

"Oh come on Sharpay, a bit dramatic there? I thought I was the real actor here! Besides, I did drive clear across a majorly busy city full of traffic just to pick you up. How many guys would do that for you and not expect anything in return? Did I mention you look beautiful today, even if you are a tiny bit shiny with perspiration? Those pictures will belong to a fashion magazine when they get sold, trust me."

Sharpay rolled her light brown eyes, wanting to resist the charm Troy always used on her when he was in the doghouse but found herself unable to completely as she involuntarily smiled. "Whatever Bolton, I will forgive you this once but you do it again, I'm so seriously selling some dirt rag publication a completely falsified story about you."

"Hey, you better play nice or I'm not going to give you the inside scoop on my next project!"

It took Sharpay a few moments before it clicked in her head what Troy meant. "Oh my God, Troy, you got it!"

Troy grinned, glancing at Sharpay before he refocused on the car in front of him, keeping a safe distance away. "Correction, TJ got it."

"Ugh, whatever! Fine, TJ, you got it! Is this really for real? Are you for sure cast?"

"Damon is having Barney look over the paperwork with him this afternoon and if all is well, I'll be over tomorrow to sign it and it'll be a done deal."

A shriek of excitement escaped Sharpay as he was given a second reason to be grateful he had a convertible as the high pitched sound was allowed to echo off into the universe and not stay contained in his little car. Troy felt Sharpay throw her arms around him in a hug as he patted her arm in return, a bit awkwardly, as Troy continued to focus on driving to the club he and Chad owned where Chad and Zeke were already waiting for them.

"With our lawyer Barney looking that over with your manager, you are for sure going to be protected and also be on your way to signing that tomorrow! That's so fabulous Troy! Oh, and Chad is going to be so pissed I knew first!"

Troy just shook his head, making a right turn onto the street the club was located on. "I swear you and Chad are just always on each other."

"Not my fault you picked an imbecile as a best friend back in pre-school Troy! Besides, he's not so bad on his good days but I never admitted that!"

"Right…"

"Dirt bag reporters and magazines TJ, remember…"

"Idle threats Ms. Future Grammy Singer and Actress…"

"Well, I'm glad you two never change," interjected Zeke as he easily heard Troy's and Sharpay's voices in the empty building as they entered.

"Zekey!" Sharpay squealed, running and then launching herself into Zeke's waiting arms, their lips finding each other's quickly.

Chad made his best gagging noises before he bumped fists with Troy, who only shook his head at his best friend. "How was the lunch man?"

Sharpay tore her lips away from Zeke as she announced, "TJ Barnes will be starring in the next Samuel Smith project, officially tomorrow!"

A grin erupted on both Zeke's and Chad's faces as they saw Troy confirm this with a nod and a smile of his own. "Congrats man!"

Troy accepted Zeke's high five as well as Chad's, grinning as he allowed his own excitement begin to bubble forth. "I'm so stoked guys, I can't even tell you!"

"Dude, it's a huge deal! I'm sure you are as I know how much you love all the movies that he has ever directed!" Chad replied, proud of his best friend.

"I do, totally and completely. Oh man, I've got to tell Brie and the family!"

Chad, Sharpay, and Zeke all exchanged a look as Troy pulled out his cell phone and began dialing, each of them realizing the unconscious order Troy had just listed the new woman he was seeing in comparison to his family in hearing the great news.

Troy waited impatiently for Gabriella's cell phone to ring, grinning even more when she answered. "Hey Troy!"

"You will not guess the amazing news I have Brie, it's incredible!"

Gabriella laughed as she heard the pure excitement in his voice. "Well whatever it is sure has made you happy. Tell me, what amazing thing just happened?"

"I am officially starring in the next Samuel Smith directed and produced movie!"

Troy grinned as he had to pull the cell phone away from his ear, letting Gabriella's scream finish before putting it back against his ear. "That's incredible Troy! Congratulations! That's the project Damon has been pressing you about, right?"

"The one and the same!"

"Troy, that really is so fantastic! I am so happy for you! Ugh, I wish you were here so I could give you a big congratulatory hug! Did you tell your parents yet? I'm sure they are so happy for you and Hayden too!"

"Promise you'll save that hug and add a kiss in for the next time I see you?"

Gabriella giggled. "Flirt! Just for you, I'll consider that kiss add-in, how about that?"

"Perfect, and Mom, Dad, and Hayden don't know quite yet. I just had to tell you first. Only Chad and then my close friends down here, Sharpay and Zeke, know."

"Wow, I'm so honored Troy. Good thing then I'm in my car driving your brother back from the park. Want to talk to him?"

A small pang of longing filled Troy as he automatically wished he was there with Gabriella and Michael in the car but he pushed it aside. "Yeah, that would be great."

There were some shuffling sounds on the other end of the line before Michael's voice came on the line. "Troy?"

"Hey Michael! I heard you went to the park with Gabriella. Did you have fun?"

"I did! We fed duckies and Gabriella pushed me on the swings and then we sat on this big tire thing that made me a little dizzy but it was fun! When are you coming back Troy?"

"I don't know Michael. You are coming down next week to see me though. I promise we'll get to have some time together then, even if it's with Hayden too."

Michael sighed, missing his older brother quite a bit. "All right."

"I do have good news though little man. I'm going to be in the next big movie my favorite director is directing and producing. Isn't that cool?"

"I think so," returned Michael a bit hesitantly, a little puzzled if that was good news or not, not fully understanding what Troy's news meant.

Troy chuckled, realizing that it wouldn't make all that much sense to his brother. "I think it's cool and that you will think so too soon enough."

"Oh, Gaby wants to talk to you again. Bye Troy!"

"Bye Michael, be good!"

"Hey Troy. I think Michael is happy for you but I can see that puzzled look on his face. Maybe when you take him to the premiere next week he'll understand it a bit more, this Hollywood business you are in," Gabriella explained, taking the phone back from Michael while still concentrating on driving.

"Yeah, I figured he didn't quite understand what my news meant. Glad you confirmed it though and I think that being here will help Michael understand more what I do but I am worried about how he'll take it all."

"Guess we'll find out next week. You better go call your parents. If I run into them first, I'm not sure if I will be able to hold off not telling them about your amazing news. Really Troy, congratulations!"

"Thank you, that means a lot Brie. We're still on for our date too by the way, I want you to be prepared. Make sure to bring something for a nice dinner but don't worry about the premiere. My team has been working on getting some people together for you, Hayden, and my mom for that night," Troy revealed, thinking of the dress choices that had been run by him already for the women in his life that would be attending with him, his dad, brother, and Chad.

There was a pause before Gabriella said, "Hang on a second mister. No one told me I was going to the premiere with you all. I thought it was just your family!"

Troy shook his head, thinking in his mind how classic Gabriella this was. "Gabriella, of course you are coming. Again it may not be an official true date, but I would really be honored if you'd come with us. I'd be interested to hear what you think of the movie but also my life on the carpet. It'll be fun, especially if you are there. So it's settled, you're coming, right?"

A few seconds ticked by before Gabriella sighed, reluctantly agreeing. "All right, all right, I agree. Are you sure though that will be okay with your publicist and team? I mean right on the heels of all this stupid gossip about Michael being our love child and all…"

"Eh, that's old history by now. Gail has set the record straight that Michael is my brother and there's even an interesting turn about that and the new project I'll tell you about later. I probably should call my parents."

Gabriella laughed, nodding her head as she parked the car, seeing that Taylor was already there to study for their last final. "You probably should. I'll talk to you later?"

"Count on it. Bye Brie!"

"Congrats again Troy. Bye!"

Troy quickly hung up on his end and called his parents and then Hayden to tell them the happy news, all of them more than joyous for him, leaving Troy in the end facing three friends who had started a game of billiards with Chad doing double duty in place of Troy.

"So? Folks happy?" asked Chad, already knowing the answer.

"Yup, they both were and Hayden is excited too. Wanted to know who the leading lady was and I told her I honestly didn't know which I don't," Troy replied, slipping his cell phone into his pocket and grabbing the offered cue stick from Chad.

"And Gabriella's reaction?" Sharpay prompted, giving Troy her best innocent look.

Troy groaned, seeing right through Sharpay's act. "She was happy for me. Sharpay, I think you are going to meet her next week and I can only beg you that you be nice to her."

"When am I not nice?"

Chad choked on a smart retort when Zeke glared at him, already anticipating Chad's next words. On the other hand, Troy just ignored it all together as he leaned down and lined up his shot, successfully sinking in the striped ball in the right corner of the table, finding the grin on his face not slipping a centimeter for the rest of the game or afternoon.

* * *

Taylor groaned as she quizzed Gabriella on the flash cards they had made on the terminology for their last ever final being held the next day, her eyes getting tired of looking at all the small print of the books and their own handwriting. "Gabriella, I think we need a serious break or a mercy call. My brain is totally about fried."

Gabriella nodded, leaning back into the couch she was sitting in on in the living room. "I know what you mean. It'll feel all worth it though when we graduate only a few days later after all those final grades are quickly done, right?"

"I hope so, otherwise what did we invest all our time for?"

"Don't even think it Tay!"

"Well I give you both props for working through the summer to do it," Hayden interjected from where she was flipping through the channels at the other end of the couch Taylor was sitting on. "I shiver at the mere idea of summer school, and doing all that summer reading was more than enough torture for me."

Gabriella laughed, shaking her head at her blonde charge. "Yet you have to admit you enjoyed some of those stories as I predicted you would."

Hayden shrugged, giving Gabriella a sheepish smile as she paused on a channel to look back at her tutor. "I did, I admit that. Who ever would have known that though?"

Gabriella was about to respond when her eyes were drawn to the television, seeing that Hayden had stopped on the entertainment channel that was currently featuring a story on TJ Barnes and his possible love affair with his co-star Heidi Black. Unable to look away, Gabriella continued watching the show talk about their spotting of TJ walking along a strip mall in L.A. with Heidi yesterday, both sharing huge smiles despite being hounded by paparazzi.

The smile that had been on Gabriella's lips dimmed in brightness as she watched more footage roll, listening to the host talk about the rumors of a hot romance going on while TJ and Heidi were both on set of their movie, which was now wrapped. Not really understanding it, Gabriella felt a sharp twist in her chest as she saw TJ turn and give Heidi a kiss on the cheek before she got into the car that he had escorted her to, seeing Heidi return it before giving TJ a big hug before getting in.

Hayden and Taylor both glanced over at Gabriella and then where her focus was when Hayden asked a question of her tutor only to have Gabriella ignore her, very unusual behavior. Both Taylor and Hayden exchanged a look of concern before giving Gabriella their attention, watching her seem to draw into herself for a few moments before she looked back at them both.

"What?" asked Gabriella, seeing both her best friend and Hayden staring back at her with questions in their eyes.

"You okay Gabriella?" Taylor tentatively questioned, not wanting to push Gabriella too far on such a sensitive subject as what she had just witnessed, knowing that her best friend really had genuine feelings for Troy.

Gabriella swallowed, looking back at Taylor. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of the bullshit that clearly was staged that my older brother willingly participated in with his former co-star," returned Hayden, annoyed once again at the false stuff that happened in her brother's life for the sake of his career. "It's all publicity Ella. You have my brother more than interested and have had him interested since way before whatever happened between you on the beach happened."

A blush appeared on Gabriella's cheeks as she thought back to that night at the beach party and the first few kisses they had shared together. "He's not committed to me or anything though Hayden. If he wants to see Heidi then he can."

"That's awfully big of you but I can tell you that Heidi is definitely not his type. If she was, I'd have to have serious words with my darling brother, fake interest or not. So you truly aren't bothered by this PR stuff?"

"So far as I can tell based on what I've learned about your brother and what I've heard through those same sources, not everything they broadcast and show is the truth or in context," Gabriella answered truthfully.

Taylor smiled, proud of the brunette for taking it so well and so calmly. "That is so very true. Well, what do you say we give this studying one last push before calling it a night? We should probably get some good sleep tonight too."

Gabriella returned Taylor's smile and nodded her agreement, trying her best to focus on the text in front of her despite the insecurities that began creeping into her subconscious, really wondering if she was handling seeing TJ out with Heidi, looking rather comfortable, as well as she had tried to convince Taylor and Hayden she was.

'If this is how I feel even before Troy and I really begin anything, what will it be like if something actually does happen down the road?'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gabriella and Taylor had just arrived at the parking lot of the hall where their small graduation ceremony would be held when Gabriella got a call on her cell phone. "Hi Luke! Did you find the place okay?"

"I think we're at the right place. Lots of green and white balloons and young people dressed in caps and gowns. Where are you?" Luke returned.

"Taylor and I just got here and are walking through the parking lot now. We have to report inside within the next eight minutes or so. Where are you? Maybe I can see you real quick before we have to go in."

"Birgitte and I will meet you in the front of the hall. See you in a few."

Gabriella flipped her phone closed and beamed as she looked ahead to finally spot her brother and his wife walking towards them. "Luke!"

Taylor smiled as her best friend took off running as best she could in her heels into the waiting arms of her older brother, who picked her up and spun her around. After hearing all about Gabriella's older brother, Taylor wasn't surprised to see exactly how close the two were by just seeing the way they interacted, even seeing how close Gabriella appeared to be to her sister-in-law.

"And you must be the famous best friend, Taylor McKessie," Luke assumed as Taylor finally approached them. "I'm Luke, Gabriella's very proud older brother, and this is my wife Birgitte."

"Glad to meet both of you finally. I've heard so much about you from Gabriella. She really has been a God send in my life."

"Oh stop Tay!" Gabriella complained. "You're the one that has kept me sane between it all!"

Birgitte laughed, seeing the two best friends give each other looks before hugging. "I'd say you both seem to be bonded together for a long time. What are your plans anyway now that you both are graduated?"

"C.B.E.S.T. and then figure out where to live for the next few years at least?" offered Gabriella, seeing Taylor agree with her.

"So you aren't staying with your job with the Bolton family?"

A sad look crossed Gabriella's face as she thought about the day she would actually have to say good-bye to them. "Not long term, no. As much as I love tutoring Hayden and caring for Michael, I think I want to start looking for substitute teaching until the next year opens up to look for new teachers. Taylor and I were thinking of moving away from the Bay Area."

"You're welcome to come out to Vegas and live with us if you both want," offered Luke. "Plenty of schools out there."

"Thanks, we will certainly consider that," Gabriella replied. "God, I am so glad you both are here. It's great having family here."

Luke watched as Gabriella got a certain look on her face, cluing him in on the fact that Gabriella was thinking of their mother, just like he was in that moment. "Wherever she is Gabriella, Mom is watching with pride in her eyes. That much I can guarantee you."

"If she is, it's because you've done an amazing job raising me," Gabriella returned, tears filling her eyes as she thought of what it would have been like to have her mother there but also of what Luke really had done and sacrificed to help Gabriella get to where she was today. "Thank you Luke."

Taylor and Birgitte looked on as the siblings embraced, reinforcing what Taylor had concluded earlier about how very close Gabriella and Luke were despite living away from each other. "That's really sweet how close they are."

Birgitte nodded her agreement. "They really are. I know Luke wishes he could be here more for her but as I tell him, he has to let her grow up. I think this weekend especially though was like Fate for the graduation to bring us out here."

"What do you mean?" Taylor gave the other woman a puzzled look. "I know it's graduation weekend but what else is significant?"

"Monday is the anniversary of their mother's death. It'll be fifteen years I think," answered Birgitte quietly, seeing Taylor understood immediately. "I know Luke has been down lately and he's also been worried about his sister. Has she been okay?"

Taylor recalled the way Gabriella had seemed more subdued lately but had assumed it was because she was missing Troy, well that was what Taylor teased her about anyway. "She has seemed a bit sad lately but I just thought it was because we were graduating and college was behind us, plus she was missing this guy she's sort of seeing."

"Ah, so Luke is right. There is a guy in Gabriella's life now. Well that's good to hear. Maybe not for him as her guardian but good for her," laughed Birgitte, Taylor joining her.

Moments later, Taylor saw a classmate motioning to her from the front doors of the building and realized that it was time to head in and get ready. "Gabriella, we better go get lined up or they are going to do this without us."

Gabriella pulled away from her brother and wiped away at her tears, giving Luke the best smile she could. "I love you Luke. Thanks for coming and for everything."

"You're welcome. I love you too Gabriella."

Luke and Birgitte slowly walked behind Gabriella and Taylor, who were now running towards the building, Luke finding himself feeling rather proud of his baby sister for graduating today and also for growing up into a fine young woman despite her not having their mother for a good part of her life. 'Wherever you are Mom, Gabriella and I both love you and I know you are proud of what we've both done so far and hope we'll continue to make you proud.'

* * *

The summer classes of graduating collegiate were far smaller than the normal college graduation sizes, which allowed for the ceremony to pass by rather quickly although it still had the same meaning for each of those individuals dressed in the green cap and gown.

After hearing her name called and knowing it was her turn, Gabriella took in a deep breath before finding her brother and his wife in the crowd. She gave them a wide smile before she walked up the steps and accepted the offered diploma. As her fingers folded around the sturdy portfolio it was in, the realization that she was actually done with college, finally, entered her mind before it was abruptly pushed aside by clapping and especially one tiny voice yelling her name.

Gabriella paused at the edge of the stage to search the decent sized crowd until she spotted Michael cheering and yelling "Gaby!" while a grinning Troy held him in his arms, standing with the rest of the Bolton family, who were on their feet applauding. A grin formed across Gabriella's face while the tears appeared again, this time happy tears, as she realized that they all had come as a surprise. Glancing over at her brother and her sister-in-law again showed they were just now taking their seats after also applauding her, giving Gabriella the feeling of being the luckiest woman in the world to have those seven individuals in her life.

As soon as the ceremony was over, Gabriella hugged Taylor hard as they both embraced each other, letting go with the agreement to hang out the next two days before Gabriella accompanied the Bolton family down to L.A.

Soon after, both women were surrounded by family and friends, becoming separated after a few pictures taken together. Gabriella was so overwhelmed by the attention she was getting, especially from Luke, who was the first to crush her into a great big bear hug while he murmured his congratulations, she neglected to make the proper introductions between her family and the Bolton family. Everyone understood though and forgave her oversight, taking it upon themselves to introduce themselves to each other.

Birgitte was momentarily star struck as she shook TJ's hand, knowing about him being the son of Gabriella's employers but still being awed to be looking at him so close in person nonetheless.

Of course, Birgitte wasn't the only one to take notice as TJ's presence began attracting more attention.

Troy saw this too and quickly made sure he had some pictures of his own that he wanted to have. "Dad, can you take a few pictures of me and Brie?"

Jack gave Troy a knowing look before silently taking the camera from his son. "Sure. I see that this is only the first of many for you tonight from the looks of it. Can't take you anywhere."

"Yeah, yeah," returned Troy with a roll of his eyes, moving to stand next to Gabriella, slipping his arm around her waist, bringing her body tightly against his. "It may be the first of many but these are the only ones that matter to me."

His whispered words in her left ear made Gabriella smile more as she wrapped her arm around his waist, not realizing that Jack had already started taking pictures as soon as Troy had approached her. After a few of just Gabriella and Troy, Troy picked up Michael for a few of the three of them before Hayden joined and then also Gabriella's brother and his wife.

Lucille, wanting a picture of all of them, asked an elderly woman standing nearby if she would do the honors, getting an eager acceptance, everyone in the picture focusing only on that one camera, effectively ignoring the others that were pointed at them because of someone in the middle of the group. That someone knew that he had put off the inevitable for long enough as his mother got his camera back with her gratitude to the older woman.

Troy turned his attention on Gabriella, who had an amused look on her face as she glanced back at him from looking at the crowd that was slowly gathering. "Your fans await TJ."

Smirking, Troy leaned down as he whispered, "I've taken care of the #1 fans in my life already. Ride with me to dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Of course. It's a surprise though and no, I didn't tell Michael. I'll meet you outside. Congratulations Gabriella, you've finally made it!"

Feeling Troy's lips brush against her forehead, Gabriella felt her cheeks warm before he pulled away, morphing into TJ as he began signing items for the eager fans waiting to greet him.

"I'm telling you, that brother of mine seriously needs to get his priorities straight," teased Hayden, giving Gabriella a hug. "Congrats on being done with school Ella! Man I wish I was too."

"You'll get there Hayden. Thank you for coming! Your entire family surprised me!"

Jack scoffed as he heard this. "Did you really think we wouldn't come?"

"You may not have made a big deal out of it like our own children would have but we knew how much this meant to you. We had to be here," Lucille threw in, hugging Gabriella herself. "We couldn't have stopped Troy if we wanted to either."

When Gabriella pulled away, she saw the expression on Lucille's face that told her more than she needed to know. "Well, thank you."

"Troy showed up just before we left the house Gaby! He said though he won't be around for long this time," Michael informed her, a frown on his face.

Jack scooped his youngest son up and held him in his arms. "You know why though, right Michael? We're going to go visit him this time on Monday. You'll see him again soon enough after that."

"Really?" asked Michael, the excitement in his eyes.

"Yes, really," Lucille laughed, kissing her son's forehead. "Don't you have something to tell Gabriella?"

A thoughtful look crossed Michael's face before clearing as he suddenly remembered what he had been coached to say. "Congratulations Gabriella! You look very pretty!"

Hayden coughed, knowing that the last part must have been rehearsed with their big brother as she had only worked with Michael on properly saying the first sentence. "Guess that was a sibling project after all."

Gabriella got Hayden's hint and blushed, reaching out her arms to take Michael from Jack's arms. "Thank you Michael. You look handsome in your little outfit tonight."

Luke just smiled as he saw how Gabriella interacted with the family she had worked for the past two plus years. He turned his head as he felt Birgitte grab his hand again after pulling out her own camera to take some pictures again, this time of Gabriella acting freely with the Bolton family. "They look like they actually are a family don't they?"

Birgitte nodded, turning her gaze from the digital screen to meet her husband's look. "Seems like it to me. Does it upset you?"

"Far from it. I know Gabriella has always talked about them in the best way, even when she was having trouble with Hayden, but to see this makes me feel less guilty that she's been having to work all this time to help support herself after my help only went so far."

"Hey, she's happy and she has accomplished a big thing by graduating today. That's all that matters Luke, and she knows you've given it everything you have to help her along the way too. You really are an amazing man."

Luke kissed his wife quickly as he gave her a grateful look before wrapping his right arm around her waist, both joining in on the conversation before their small group made their way out to wait for Troy and then head to the surprise dinner.

* * *

Gabriella giggled as she saw the awe on Michael's face as his little eyes took in everything he could that the chef was doing right at their table on the grill, all the flashy, fancy moves Gabriella would never be able to pull off.

As it turned out, Gabriella's surprise graduation dinner was at another favorite restaurant of Troy's that was shared by the rest of the family and Gabriella could easily see why. Gabriella tended to not go out with the family when they ate out, which is why she had never discovered this place before tonight.

Despite her age, Gabriella felt herself amazed by the masterful skills the chef was displaying as all eight of them sat around the teppanyaki table, the fan whirling on high to continually capture the smoke from the grill. It wasn't until she felt Troy's hand subtly creep onto her thigh and grab her hand that rested there that she looked away from the chef again, who was currently pouring egg onto the grill into the shape of a chicken.

"I can't tell who is more infatuated by the cook. You, my brother, or your brother," Troy commented, causing Gabriella to look to her immediate left to see that Luke and Birgitte were enjoying themselves too, her brother's eyes focused on the chef's movements. "Michael never seems to tire of this place and neither do I."

"Understandably. The salad and soup already were delightful. Heaven help me when the actual food comes," Gabriella returned, feeling her hand in his being squeezed, sending sparks up her arm.

Grateful that they were in a more private area, with the backs of Hayden, Michael, Troy, and her own facing the frosted glass divider that helped cut out the noise from the rest of the restaurant, Gabriella felt herself flush yet again. During the car ride over, Gabriella had spent every single second catching up with Troy, finding out what he had been up to. They talked frequently but it wasn't the same as having him there in person.

As the chef began mixing the ingredients of the fried rice together, Luke caught her eye and felt her blush deepen as her brother silently communicated to her that he was onto whatever she and Troy shared. Giving him a little shrug of her shoulders that made him chuckle, both siblings returned to watching the chef as he scooped the fried rice into bowls before handing them out, tricking Troy as he flipped Troy's bowl backwards, away from his outstretched hand, before surrendering it to Troy, who looked at it hungrily.

"So Gabriella, have you listened to the wise words of me, your dear brother, and kept up practicing for the competition in a few weeks?" Luke asked, seeing Gabriella's smile dim some as her attention refocused on him. "You mean to tell me you have slacked?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, using her left hand to eat the fried rice with her fork, momentarily distracted with how good the chicken fried rice was. When she felt her brother staring at her still, Gabriella gave up trying to avoid having to have this conversation. "I didn't slack as much as just realized it was just not something within my means right now. It's okay, it was fun while it lasted and I know I gave it my best."

"Are you kidding? Gabriella, you deserved to be in overall first place!" Troy couldn't resist jumping into the conversation especially as he heard Gabriella speak so lowly of her talent. "I may not know much about Polynesian dancing, but I know enough about talent to know you are the real deal."

Luke looked between Troy and Gabriella as they exchanged a look, smiles on their faces. "Troy, you were there to see her perform?"

Troy nodded his head. "I missed her first dance by accident but was blown away by her second dance. Gabriella is going to do fantastic at the Nationals in a few weeks."

Gabriella's forehead crinkled as she scrunched her face up. "What are you talking about Troy? I was just talking about how I can't go, that it isn't within my means and I'm not letting you sponsor me either."

Troy threw his hands up in defense, his smile turning into a grin. "I know, I know what you said and I respect that, but I can't help it if my family is joining me on a Hawaiian getaway that week and my parents require you to come along!"

Several moments passed as Gabriella sat there on her seat in shock, not seeing the volcano made of sliced onions that the chef was creating on the grill as it blew smoke. Eventually though, she gathered her wits again. "No, absolutely not Troy! I can see what you are doing and I won't let you!"

"Wait! Gabriella, you are refusing a trip to Hawaii? What is wrong with you?" Hayden called out from the other side of Michael. "It's the beach! Beautiful weather! Hot guys!"

Troy glared at Hayden for a moment for that last comment before he turned his gaze back on the brunette sitting next to him. "Come on Brie, you know you want to go. You know that a part of you is always going to wonder what could have been if you went."

"But you are purposely setting up this family vacation so I can go! Troy, this just isn't right," Gabriella protested. "I'd rather wonder than take advantage of you and your family!"

"What's going on down there?" asked Jack, seeing Gabriella actually flustered, rare for her. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah Dad, I was just telling Gabriella about Hawaii," Troy returned.

Lucille smiled at their live-in nanny and tutor. "Gabriella, you are going to come with us, right? Jack and I haven't been to Maui in some time and want to be able to explore the island with the family but also on our own. Of course, we'll pay for your hotel and flight since you'll be caring for Michael while we're there. Troy has even told us about a competition he said you are involved in while we are there. He said it was really important to you so we would be more than happy to make sure you have that day or days off."

"Lucille and Jack, Hayden, and especially you Troy, you all have been so wonderful to me but I can't rightfully agree to go. It's too much to have you pay for everything," Gabriella said.

"Don't think of it as us paying for everything. When you aren't practicing or competing, we plan on taking full advantage of having you around so you will be working too," Jack returned. "Besides, it could be seen as a sort of graduation and gratitude gift too. We know we won't have you for much longer, even if you haven't voiced an exact date."

"And the tickets are all bought and paid for, including yours Brie," Troy added right after.

Gabriella stared at Troy, disbelief clearly on her face. "You agreed though at the competition that you wouldn't sponsor me."

Troy nodded, already having expected that argument to come from Gabriella. "Yes, I did, and I'm not sponsoring you. You're coming to work in Hawaii at a convenient time when you can also compete. Nothing more, honest. I would more than like to sponsor you at the actual competition but respect your wish that I not take care of those fees too. I don't want you to be upset about this gift and destination for your job either."

"I don't know," Gabriella began before stopping as Luke spoke up.

"Gabriella, it sounds to me that you should return back to the studio or at least start practicing at home starting as soon as tonight." Luke saw the wary look on his baby sister's face and knew her well enough to know what was stopping her. "It's clear that the Bolton family would love nothing more than to help you achieve another one of your dreams that you worked so hard for and I do too. I was about to offer the airfare and competition fees myself tonight as a graduation gift."

Troy watched as Gabriella sat in silence, looking at Luke and then Troy's parents and then Troy himself, alternating between all of them. "Brie, I think if nothing else, this shows you how much we all appreciate and care for you. You've given so much to all of us, your brother and my own family, that we want to give you something in return. Please, accept the gifts. There are no strings attached, nothing more or less than what it seems."

Although Gabriella was still struggling with the overwhelming emotions of seeing the real genuine care and love behind the trip and sponsorship, along with the guilt she felt in accepting such gifts, she also realized that rejecting the trip and help with competition fees would devastate the ones she loved the most in her life. "I guess I better start practicing tonight and give Josh and Kara a call to let them know I'm back on."

"Yes!" Hayden exclaimed from down the table while grins appeared on everyone's face from around the table, including Troy's before he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

At end of the meal, when every single person around the table was more than stuffed, the waitress, chef, and the restaurant's manager appeared with a sparkler sticking out of some strawberry ice-cream in the middle of a plate with banana tempura laid out around it. They sang a song of congratulations in Japanese before Gabriella blew it out, Birgitte and Lucille both taking pictures. They had the staff take a picture of the entire group before the staff asked for a picture with the famous TJ.

Troy of course obliged, standing up to take the picture with the staff but also pulling Gabriella up with him by the hand, surprising her. Troy just grinned as he wrapped an arm around her waist and his other behind the waitress's back, letting his hand rest on the chef's lower back.

Before any further commotion could occur, Lucille paid the bill for the entire table, against Luke's protests, and the two families left the restaurant, Lucille and Jack taking off right away to take Michael and Hayden home, leaving Troy, Gabriella, Luke and Birgitte to walk together down the waterfront trail.

Luke spent most of the time observing Gabriella and Troy, the way her small hand naturally fit inside Troy's, the way both seemed to glow as they looked at each other, the care Troy showed Gabriella, including sliding his jacket over her shoulders as a cold breeze began to blow, even before Luke could do the same for his wife. A part of Luke was worried that Gabriella would be hurt by this blooming romance but a bigger part was just happy to see his sister happy in the romance department for once.

After getting coffee at a little coffee stand along the way and walking back to the restaurant's parking lot, the four parted ways but not before Luke had a chance to talk privately with Gabriella, leaving Troy to talk to Birgitte, who was amused by the look in Troy's eyes as he gazed at Gabriella from afar as she talked to her brother quietly.

"So, have you asked Gabriella out yet? Like is this a relationship type thing yet or what?" Birgitte almost laughed as she saw Troy practically choke at her bluntness. "Hey, I figure if Luke hasn't interrogated you yet, he's expecting me to right now so don't be the cause of an argument with my husband please."

Troy finished coughing and quickly recovered. "Actually, Brie and I aren't in a committed relationship and are really just starting out. You can relay to Luke I'm a good guy and as much as he may think TJ isn't suitable for his sister, I really am different from him and want only the best for Gabriella."

"Well I think we all saw that in what we've heard tonight from your time spent with her as she has been doing her job with your siblings and also for supporting her Polynesian dance competition. That really is very good of you by the way, to orchestrate all that. Something tells me too that you know Gabriella on a personal level and get her as her brother does."

"You can see all that?" Troy blinked a bit in surprise, realizing a little later that he shouldn't be all that surprised as he had heard from Gabriella in previous conversations that her sister-in-law was rather perceptive. "I get her as well as I think she gets me. Does Luke, well, how do you handle his emotions right now?"

"His emotions?"

"About their mother passing? I know the anniversary is coming up on Monday."

It was Birgitte's turn to stare back in surprise. "You know then? I guess I really wasn't off in how close you two are."

Troy shrugged. "We're just getting to know each other but we've shared some more personal stuff, yeah, and I know that Monday is looming rather largely for her. She doesn't show it easily but she's talked about it a few times, broken down once about it. Michael and Hayden and my parents haven't a clue because she's that good at hiding it."

"As is her brother. They don't talk about it really with each other I don't think, but Luke has talked to me a bit lately. Somehow, I think fifteen years is a big thing for them, makes sense though since every year could get worse instead of better depending on the situation. I'm glad Gabriella talked to you. She must feel very close to you and feel like she can trust you. I don't think even Taylor knew about Monday."

"Really? Those two I think tell each other everything."

"Perhaps not, not after what I've heard today anyway. To be honest TJ, or rather Troy, I'm glad you are as down to earth as you seem to be. Gabriella deserves to find her own happiness in several departments of her life."

"I couldn't agree more and thanks," Troy returned, letting the conversation die as Gabriella and Luke approached them, the brother and sister having an arm wrapped around each other as they came closer. "Everything cool?"

Gabriella nodded with a small smile on her face despite her eyes shining a bit from tears being kept at bay. "We're good."

Luke and Gabriella exchanged a look, shared one last hug goodbye, and parted, letting Birgitte say her own farewells to her sister-in-law while Luke shook Troy's hand. When Birgitte and Luke left for their rented car, Troy and Gabriella stood there at the edge of the parking lot to watch them drive off.

Once the rental car drove out of sight, Troy turned his attention back to Gabriella, who had her head leaned against his shoulder. "It was nice getting to meet your brother and his wife. They seem really great."

"They are," Gabriella returned, letting out a little sigh. "I'm glad they made it. I'm also glad you did too. It means a lot Troy."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Gabriella lifted her head and turned her body toward Troy as he did the same, both leaning in until their lips brushed, Gabriella feeling blessed to have shared this day with so many people who mean so much to her at the present moment. She especially felt lucky though to have gone from the comforting arms of her brother to those of Troy, someone she had already begun associating with so many positive things, knowing without saying anything that Troy knew she needed comfort for having to say goodbye to her brother but more so about her mother's anniversary, something that was never far from her mind these days.

Troy felt the wetness against his own skin and pulled away, seeing the tears slowly falling and gathered Gabriella in his arms, letting her take her time to release everything she was carrying silently on her shoulders, himself feeling grateful to be the one to be there for her.

By the time they finally made it home, Gabriella and Troy weren't all that surprised that everyone else in the house was sound asleep. Gabriella had called Josh on the way home to tell him about her competing but other than that, Troy had kept the mood light, telling Gabriella tales of all the silly things going on in Hollywood, the antics Chad had been up to lately. It was a relief to see the beautiful smile on Gabriella's face once again as they parted ways in the hallway between their bedrooms, Troy kissing Gabriella once more before entering his own room, his own feelings for her stronger than when he had driven up earlier in the day.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney nor the songs used in this story by various artists._

Chapter 10

"Are we there yet?" asked the tiny voice in the back of the van, making Jack roll his eyes while he kept his gaze on the road as he navigated down the street Troy lived on.

"Yes Michael, I can finally tell you that we are here." Jack grinned despite his slight annoyance at his youngest child as he heard Michael's squeal of delight. "I know it was a long seven hours thanks to L.A. traffic but we are finally here."

"Holy crap!" Hayden exclaimed, getting a sharp nudge from Gabriella, who glanced at Michael to see that he hadn't heard anything his sister said. "Sorry but seriously? Troy's house is a mansion!"

Lucille laughed at Hayden's reaction. "It's more a large house but it is quite big for just one person. It was quite the investment though. I hear he's got special rooms for you both."

Gabriella smiled as Hayden and Michael both got excited at the news while Jack finally came to a stop and pressed the buzzer of the intercom for entrance. An unfamiliar male voice answered and then let the minivan through the gate, Gabriella having a feeling that she had finally heard Damon's voice for the first time as she knew that Troy was taping a few interviews on various shows today with Gail, his publicist, by his side.

For most of the trip, Gabriella had done her duty by keeping an eye on Michael, trying to keep him entertained, while Hayden happily listened to her IPod. It was, however, in those moments when Michael was occupied or asleep that Gabriella's mind had been preoccupied by memories of her past, of a family with a wonderful mother that left her and Luke all too soon.

_It had been tough for Gabriella to stand by Luke as they watched the service, and then the burial, of the woman who had given them life, given them unconditional love and support, through glossy eyes. Both had made a silent pact to be strong for each other, Luke knowing it was far easier for him than Gabriella, who was still a child in many ways, but was proud when Gabriella made it through her tribute to their mother via the poem she wrote in memory of their mother during the service._

_While Gabriella and Luke weren't speaking at the service, they were sitting close together, her small hand tucked into his larger one, both gripping onto the other as if their lives depended on it. Even during the burial they remained like that, almost glued together, Luke's grip tightening around her hand as he felt Gabriella tremble throughout but especially as the casket started to be lowered down after they had laid their roses on the top together._

_Immediately afterwards, Gabriella and Luke stood side by side as they listened to one person after another pay their respects._

_"Sophia was such a lovely woman, I don't think I have to tell you that. Please let us know if we can help you in any way."_

_"Your mother was always so helpful volunteering at your schools and in the community. Sophia was always a breath of fresh air. We're going to miss her dearly."_

_"I'm so sorry for your loss…"_

_Luke and Gabriella both made sure to thank everyone for coming, their voices sounding rather robotic to their own ears but saw no one else was bothered by it._

_Once everyone had left, except Luke's best friends and one of Gabriella's former teachers who had been good friends with Sophia, Luke attended to the business he was required to, reluctantly letting go of Gabriella and leaving her to return her attention to the gravesite that had swallowed her mother whole._

_As her throat became dryer and tightened, Gabriella blinked back the tears that filled her eyes, a result of the glassy lake of restrained anguish shattering as she witnessed the first shovel of dirt get tossed onto her mother. "NO!"_

_Before she knew it, Gabriella's feet were carrying her back to the side of her mother, almost stumbling in but being saved by familiar arms snaking around her waist. "Gaby, shh, it's okay."_

_"No! It's not! I want Mom!"_

_Luke turned his sister's body around in his arms after he backed them up a few feet away from the open grave, keeping his eyes diverted from the graveyard workers who continued to fill the grave, forcing himself to block that out while he comforted Gabriella. "I know you do sweetheart, I know you do. I want her too, believe me, I do."_

_"It's not fair Luke! Why did she have to go?"_

_It had taken all of Luke's strength to not crumple on the ground with Gabriella in his arms, grateful for when her tears seemed to subside, silently thanking Lindsay, their mother's friend and Gabriella's former teacher, when she stepped up and took a still tearful Gabriella for a little while, letting Luke finish the business part of the day before he recollected his baby sister and they drove home, both silent yet again._

_After Luke let out the last of the guests who had come over with loads of food for Gabriella and himself, massive amounts that would keep them fed for at least two weeks if it all didn't spoil, it dawned on him that he hadn't seen Gabriella in the past hour almost. Luke ran through the house, checking every room until he heard her sobs, coming from the least likely of places and yet not._

_Gabriella hugged her stuffed yellow dog with pink ears even closer to her body as she curled into a ball on her mother's bed, struggling to breathe between her sobs. 'Why Mom? Why did you have to leave us?'_

_She barely registered the weight that dipped the mattress and glanced up quickly, her hopes crashing down as she saw Luke, realizing that it wasn't their mother like she had wished with all her heart it was. "I miss her Luke, it hurts so bad. What are we going to do without her?"_

_Luke sighed as he gathered his sister into his arms, letting her cry once again as he finally allowed his own tears to flow, mingling with hers as they fell to the comforter and themselves. "I don't know but I promise you, we will never part and I won't let you down Gaby. We may have lost Mom but we won't lose each other, ever."_

_"Promise?"_

_"With all my heart."_

_The siblings held onto each other even tighter after that pact, both taking comfort in the fact that neither of them were alone as long as they had each other, despite having lost the woman who had kept them bonded together for years. What was eerie though was the sense of comfort each of them found, being there on their mother's bed, surrounded by her familiar scent, feeling it envelope them as if she was actually giving them one last loving embrace from beyond._

When Jack at last parked the car, Gabriella blinked back the tears she could that had gathered in her eyes as she got yet another flash of the day Luke and she had buried their mother, a set of memories that haunted her today especially. Glancing at Hayden was enough to tell Gabriella that she didn't have to be worried about being caught upset, wiping away a few stray tears before she gathered herself back together.

Gabriella got out of the minivan and turned to help Michael get out, giving him her best smile. She was so busy with helping Michael get his bearings after the long drive, keeping the sad memories and strong emotions at bay, and starting to grab bags to bring inside, she didn't hear anyone approach and jumped a little as she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey small fry, Gabriella." Chad smiled as he saw that his greeting surprised Gabriella and gave her a quick hug, avoiding the bags in her possession before giving Michael a small high five. "Not expecting me?"

"No," she answered, "but I'm glad to see a friendly face. Thought Troy said it would just be Damon here to greet us today."

"That was the plan but I couldn't let my second family arrive in L.A. without me being here. Speaking of, better go greet the Bolton parentals."

"I swear he can be such a suck up!" Hayden didn't veil the look of disgust on her face as she watched Chad hug both Lucille and Jack.

Gabriella shook herself free of the moment of sadness that ate at her when she heard Chad say "family" and arched an eyebrow at Hayden. "Are you actually jealous of Chad? Seriously?"

Hayden scoffed. "Me? Jealous of that guy? Please, Gabriella, give me some credit! It's more like there's already three of us who are really my parents' children. They don't need a fourth, especially at dinner time."

"Your parents will always love the three of you more than Chad, don't you worry," Gabriella responded, slipping on a small, light Spiderman backpack onto Michael's shoulders before grabbing a few more bags, focusing on anything but the misery that wanted to blanket her despite the early afternoon sunshine.

Letting Michael run ahead and follow his parents' entrance into Troy's house, Gabriella pulled up the rear with Hayden until they paused just inside the threshold, putting down the bags but also staring in amazement around them.

"I'll be damned. Troy knows how to decorate after all."

Gabriella heard Hayden's muttering and gently nudged her, although Michael was way ahead of them with Lucille holding his hand. "So little faith in your older brother Hayden."

Hayden just smiled at Gabriella, shaking her head. "I have all the faith in the world in him, just don't tell him that. Still though, boy does surprise me every once in a while."

"No matter what happens, just always remember that your family is amazing and you are lucky to have them as they are lucky to have you."

The catch in Gabriella's voice caught Hayden's attention, making her wonder if she was seeing things as she saw a fleeting aura of sadness about Gabriella before it disappeared just as quickly. Before Hayden could say anything though, her attention and presence was called away by Jack, who was talking to Damon a few yards away in a room that could be a formal living room.

"Come on Gabriella, you should meet Damon too. He's been secretly dying to meet this mystery woman of Troy's," Chad stated, giving Gabriella an encouraging smile as he saw her demeanor switch to being nervous as he stopped his walk to stand beside her. "Don't worry, he may be a pitbull representing TJ but he doesn't bite Troy's loved ones and friends. Would cost him a very big client."

"Am I either of those though?"

"Are you kidding? You are better than either one of those categories, you're a combination of both or at least are on the path to be a combo. I'll protect you even if Damon decides to lunge, okay?"

Gabriella heard the teasing edge to Chad's voice and shook her head. "You really are impossible aren't you Chad?"

"And don't you forget it."

Both laughed as Chad brought Gabriella over to where Jack and Hayden were standing with Damon, making the introductions. "Damon, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Damon, TJ's adoring shark of a manager."

Damon was caught by Gabriella giving her a once over before he put a smile on his face and offered his hand to her, which she politely shook. "It's great to finally meet you Gabriella. I've heard little from my client about you but it's enough to know that you have affected his life."

Paling a little, Gabriella thought of all the ramifications of how she could be affecting Troy and his career. "Oh God, I knew that tabloid stuff was bad! I'm so sorry! His career isn't truly ruined or anything is it?"

It stunned Damon to hear Gabriella's worry over his client and his career, impressing him in the process. "No, not at all. I simply meant that he seems happier as of late. TJ's publicist and I have been managing the front with that set of rumors and new dirt has surfaced about more than a handful of other celebrities where the story isn't so hot, especially as it's been a while since anyone got pictures of you together. I've always had the stance that my clients' lives are their own despite some PR stuff we have to set up as long as caution is used and you just showed me you aren't that fame seeking, illogical woman that will cause any type of problem. Very glad to see that."

Chad wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders, feeling her tremble a bit as Damon gazed back at her. "Gabriella is far from illogical and being a groupie, trust me Damon. You know I have no stomach for that and I've spent a good amount of time with her."

"Although your character witness of her doesn't hold so much when you yourself get into more trouble than you'd like to."

"Touché!"

Hayden laughed. "I knew I liked you Damon."

"Damon or Chad, do you have a map or something to guide us to our rooms? I think I want to settle Michael down a little bit," Lucille called out to them from down the hall.

"I'm not sweepy!"

The five in the formal living room laughed at Michael's protest but began moving towards the mother and son to help settle everyone in.

Gabriella followed the group around the large house, noting the smiles Jack and Lucille got as they were shown the master bedroom they would be staying in downstairs, a little down the hall of where Hayden would be staying, grinning as Hayden got excited to see the room painted in her favorite color at the time, turquoise. What touched Gabriella even more though were the pictures in both rooms Troy had in frames on different surfaces in the room and hanging on the walls of the family through the years.

They were shown the other rooms downstairs, which were decorated in the same way as the formal living room in the front of the house before they headed upstairs. The first room they were shown proved to be a home theater of sorts followed by a game room.

"Trust me, there are some amazing games in there."

"Of course you'd know that Chad," Gabriella laughed.

Next, they were shown a study before stopping to see a room that was clearly designed for Michael, complete with a bunk bed that was decorated to look like a fort with the rest of the furniture matching the rugged look.

Gabriella grinned as Michael squealed before he ran right into the room, Lucille following behind him with Hayden too stepping into the room.

"I've got to hand it to my son, he did really good with preparing for this visit," Jack murmured.

"Actually, these rooms have been set up since he moved in almost. I think Troy has just been waiting for you guys to visit," Chad revealed. "Come on Gabriella, I'll show you to your room."

Gabriella allowed Chad to lead her away, tucking away a visual memory of how happy the Bolton family looked just then back in Michael's room.

"Troy's master bedroom is at the end of the hallway but I think you'll be more interested in your room."

Gabriella gave him a quizzical look. "What are you talking about? He couldn't have done a special room for me whenever he bought this house."

Chad shrugged, putting his hands behind his back and trying to give her his most innocent look. "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean you won't be smiling just as much as you would have if he did."

They stopped in front of a closed door, leaving no guess that this was Gabriella's room for the week. As Gabriella's hand touched the doorknob, her stomach twisted as nerves suddenly appeared, most likely due to the look on Chad's face that communicated that he was anxious to see her reaction once she opened the door.

Gabriella tore her eyes away from Chad and focused again on the door, opening it slowly, almost as if she was afraid of what was waiting for her inside.

All that nervousness and fear was for naught though as she saw a nicely but simply decorated room painted a faint yellow color with white trimming and white furniture. It was nicely decorated like the rest of the house, minus the Bolton family members' rooms, but it felt homey.

When Gabriella walked into the room, she took in the beauty of the room, taking time to linger on the paintings on the walls before her eyes saw two different bouquets of flowers, one on each nightstand that were against the far wall, one on each side of the queen bed. Gabriella approached the large bouquet with red roses, pink and white lilies, and green foliage gathered in a large white vase and bent down to smell them, closing her eyes as she saved the smell.

After straightening, Gabriella spied a card in the middle of the bouquet and plucked it out, her smile widening as she read the scrawling she recognized as belonging to Troy.

_Welcome to my humble home Brie! It may be a busy week but I can't wait to take you out on our first "real" date on Thursday. It's the highlight of my week, truly. ~Troy_

"I think there's a card in the other arrangement too," Chad voiced, breaking into Gabriella's quick daze as to what Thursday could be like, reminding her that she wasn't by herself.

"Chad, isn't there a premiere for Troy's newest movie that he's taking his family to this week?" she asked as she put the card down on the nightstand to walk around the bed to get a better look at the second arrangement, a mix of pastel colored roses with greens in a glass pedestal vase.

"No, but there is a premiere that Troy is taking his family, me, and you to."

"Maybe he forgot about it?"

"Doubtful. What are you talking about Gabriella?"

"Nothing," she replied, thinking to herself that he had to have forgotten to think that Thursday night was the highlight of his week. 'Tomorrow night at the premiere is huge for him and his family since they've never been. I'm sure that he meant tomorrow as the highlight…'

Her thoughts vanished though as Gabriella picked up the second card, bigger in size than the first, from the second arrangement and felt her breath escape her body as she read.

_This arrangement is from me to you, to hopefully bring that beautiful smile out on a day that I know is more than tough for you. It's also in memory of a wonderful woman who I may not know but was terrific in her own right for having raised you and Luke to be the amazing people you are today. I'm sorry I'm not here for you right now but you aren't alone today nor will you ever be, especially on this anniversary. Be brave, be strong, and know that all day, you have both Luke and myself with you in spirit. ~Troy_

Gabriella noticed the writing on the card was getting blurry and realized that tears had been summoned once again. This time though, the tears weren't just sad tears but also tears of being touched so deeply by Troy's words and thought.

She sat on the bed and read the card a few more times, still not believing her luck in finding Troy, a man who was slowly starting to mean so much to her. Gabriella knew in that moment that she couldn't ignore the building feelings any longer and what they meant. "I'm falling deeply for Troy…"

* * *

After a long day of doing interviews and appearances on a handful of television and radio shows, Troy was more than happy to just have a nice quiet dinner at his house prepared by none other than Gabriella, who made a complete dinner with salad, which he was surprised Michael ate all of on his little plate, roasted chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, and brownies, which both Troy and Chad died over.

The only drawback in Troy's book was that he hadn't had the chance to really talk to Gabriella, somewhat impressed with the strong face she put forth in front of everyone, never letting it slip except for a few moments when she thought no one was looking.

Troy finally got his moment to have Gabriella alone though after the family played a few board games together after Chad saw himself out, after he and Gabriella put Michael to bed together while Hayden jumped onto her laptop to chat with her friends and Lucille and Jack retired into their bedroom.

He followed Gabriella into the guestroom where she was staying and saw that it looked remarkable with her personal touches to the room, even if it was just a hairbrush on the dresser with some other items of hers and a book she was reading at that time on the nightstand. "It really is nice to have everyone here. Makes this house seem like a home."

"I have to tell you, you scored big points with your family, especially your siblings, the way you tailored the rooms for them. I especially love the fort bunk bed."

"Well had I known you liked bunk beds, I could have had this nice queen switched out. I still can…"

"Don't you dare!" Gabriella giggled. "Speaking of gratitude, thank you so much for these beautiful bouquets Troy. They are so lovely and thoughtful and your notes were amazing. They both touched my heart."

Troy reached out and softly brushed some of Gabriella's dark locks back behind her ear. "I'm glad because they both came from my heart."

Their lips brushed moments later, Troy pulling away as his phone vibrated. When he fished it out, he swore in his head as he saw it was a text from Sharpay.

_Saw you on the TV. Excited to meet your woman tomorrow night._

Deciding that not answering Sharpay was better than snapping some answer back, Troy slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Sorry about that. Sharpay just texted me about seeing me on the TV."

Gabriella smacked herself on the forehead. "Your interviews! We didn't watch a single one! Wait, that late night one is about to be on though! Good thing we have a TV right here!"

Groaning, Troy shook his head. "Brie, come on, you don't need to see that. I'm right here!"

"Well, yeah, but I want to see what you were up to sort of today."

Troy gave in, letting Gabriella go and pick up the remote of the flat screen before they both sat down on the edge of the bed, Troy noticing a yellow stuffed dog with flopping pink ears at the head of the bed behind them. "Who's that little guy?"

Gabriella glanced back and blushed, realizing what Troy was referring to. "You're going to think I'm silly."

Troy grabbed the remote from her grasp and lowered the volume so he could better concentrate on her. "Hit me with your best shot. Tell me, what's his or her name?"

After Gabriella refused to answer for a few moments, nibbling on her lower lip, she finally gave in as she gazed back at Troy. She scooted back and grabbed the stuffed animal, bringing him onto her lap. "Troy, I want you to meet… Dogbaby."

"Hi Dogbaby," Troy returned, grinning as he saw Gabriella hug the stuffed toy closer to her chest, burying her nose in the top of it for a few moments before finding the courage to look back up at him. "How did Dogbaby become to be so dear?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Not sure who gave him to me but he's been my constant companion since I was little, as long as I remember. I know I'm too old for this type of thing…"

"Nah, one is never too old for anything so long as it isn't hurting other people, which this definitely isn't. Besides, on a day like today, I'm sure you can use all the comfort you can get. Do you want to talk about it? You were brave all day but right now, you don't have to be if you don't want to be."

The sincerity in his voice almost undid Gabriella right there. "I just don't want to make a big deal out of all this. I've lived with this for fifteen years now, you'd think it would get easier by now for both me and Luke but it hasn't. We spoke earlier and it sounded like Luke was just as distracted as I was all day with memories of Mom and our life then, the funeral. I'm actually really glad that Birgitte made that album she did for my graduation."

"Album? Did you bring it?"

Gabriella nodded, not hesitating for a second before she got up to retrieve the scrapbook from where it was laying on the dresser. "Don't make fun though, k?"

"Scout's honor and yes, I was a boy scout even if it was only for one year."

Her quiet laughter warmed Troy's heart, his blue eyes focusing on the scrapbook that now laid out across both their laps, Gabriella turning the pages. Troy absorbed it all, from the very first picture of Gabriella as a baby in her crib, to Luke holding his little sister at a theme park when both were fairly young, to the last picture of Luke and Gabriella posing together at a wedding, what must have been Luke and Birgitte's wedding. It was all the pictures of Luke, Gabriella, and their mother though that stood out the most, even just pictures of Gabriella and her mother.

"Even from these pictures, I can tell exactly how much love exists between you three. Your father was so foolish to have given all that up, to choose willingly not to have you all in his life."

Gabriella's throat constricted at his words, the mere thought of her father leaving combined with all the already stirring emotions she had kept a tight rein on during the day pushing her farther than she could control. The tears finally came then, pouring out as her brown eyes were continually filled with the pain and misery Gabriella had managed to keep hidden behind lock and key most of the time.

Not long after, Troy moved the album off their laps and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's shaking body, letting her tuck her face into the crook of his neck as she folded, the strength she had exhibited all day finally leaving her.

Gabriella could hear Troy's comforting words, could feel the way his hands caringly stroked her arm, her back, her hair. She could feel the sympathy radiating from him and all that Troy was giving her in that moment helped battle the worst of the darkness away, the helplessness she always felt when she thought of how her mother died, so suddenly, so unexpectedly.

A while later, Gabriella was laying curled up on her side, tucked under Troy's right arm and against his side as his continually ran his fingers through her hair. "Thank you."

Troy felt the weight on his chest disappear and looked down to see Gabriella looking back at him, her eyes puffy and red but still looking so beautiful to him as she gave him a small smile. "None needed but you are very welcome. Just glad I was able to be here for you and even more so in person."

Before Gabriella could respond, Troy groaned as he felt his phone vibrate again. She watched as Troy fished it out again and read the screen, watching him roll his eyes before he slipped it back into his pocket. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just some Hollywood friends wondering why I'm not at some party."

"A party? Troy, you should go!"

Troy arched an eyebrow. "You want me to leave?"

"Well, no, but I don't want to be holding you back! I'm okay now, hysterics are over, I promise."

A deep chuckle escaped his lips. "Brie, you don't know hysterical until you have met Sharpay Evans. Shit, you are going to meet her tomorrow but enough on that. Don't worry about the stupid party. I'd rather be right here with you on any given night, no matter who is there, trust me."

"But…"

"Honestly Brie, I mean it."

The look on Troy's face was so serious, Gabriella knew that he meant it and that she shouldn't push him any further. "Thank you."

"Any time you want to talk about your mom Brie, or about Luke, or about your future, or whatever is on your mind, I'm here, even if it is via phone or text."

"Same goes for you, I'm here for you too."

"Yup, and I've already abused that. How many times did I call you that day when I found out about landing the next project with Samuel Smith?"

"Hey, that was something important! You have every right to be excited! Congrats again on that Troy, you really deserve this opportunity."

"Thanks babe," Troy murmured, kissing her nose before Gabriella naturally settled back down on his chest, startling him when she sat up suddenly. "What is it?"

"The show is over!"

It took Troy a few moments to comprehend what she meant but when he did, he laughed. "Brie, I told you, it wasn't all that important. I mostly talked about _Buster's World_ and the whole process of doing the voice work in the studio solo and with some of the other talent depending on the day and the scenes. Nothing earth shattering, promise. Besides, you have way better knowledge in that pretty head of yours than the general public because I bored you with that stuff not too long ago when I was practicing what I should say despite Gail's prep work."

"Maybe you're right but still! What type of supporter am I when I don't watch your stuff?"

"You'll be watching the movie at the premiere tomorrow and you get to be sitting right next to me as you view it. What's better support than that? Besides, if you really want to get to know me, you'll get far better truths asking me away from a camera or recorder, you know that."

"True," Gabriella agreed, thinking of all the things she and Troy had shared over the past several months. "So, Mr. Barnes, when you aren't filming Oscar worthy movies, what do you do in your spare time?"

Troy laughed at the reporter impression Gabriella took on in that moment, addressing his alter ego. He decided to play along so long as that would prolong the smile on her lips. "Well, Miss Montez, I can call you that right?"

"Please, call me Gabriella."

"Excellent. Well, Gabriella, you see, I like keeping myself busy doing things I love, so when I'm not filming or promoting, I often find myself trying to sneak away to see loved ones, trying to break free of paparazzi on vacation, and playing basketball."

"Is this true Mr. Bolton? What Mr. Barnes has just described?"

Troy caught onto what Gabriella was doing and replied, "Yes and no. I do enjoy basketball and I love it when I can ditch paparazzi anywhere and love it even more when I can visit loved ones and hang out with friends, but I also love going to the aquarium, playing guitar, and daydreaming about a certain brunette in my life right now."

"Is this brunette a dog by chance or do females all over the world need to find some new heartthrob to fawn over?"

"This brunette certainly isn't a dog and is in fact a very beautiful woman with an adorable little nose and gorgeous brown eyes that tell the world everything it needs to know. Guess it's time for the fans to find a new heartthrob if all they are after is the chance to date me because I certainly have found someone who I can see myself falling for in the near future."

The husky quality of his voice caught Gabriella's attention, stopping her giggles when Troy's eyes became more focused on her, feeling her cheeks warm as she blushed a bit deeper from his confession. "I think that lucky brunette could be falling for you too."

Troy gave Gabriella his best, dazzling smile before he cupped the side of her face with his hand and kissed her tenderly, deepening it after a few moments but letting Gabriella dictate their pace.

Eventually, they broke apart and settled back down to hold each other, neither letting go of the other as they continued to talk, share laughter, and just enjoy each other's company into the early hours of the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gabriella fidgeted in her seat as the limo she was in began creeping again towards the theater where the premiere for _Buster's World_ was being held, pulling nervously at the pearl colored dress Troy's team had presented her with to wear for the night along with a long tiered necklace with pearls spaced along the chain.

"Stop getting so freaked out Ella. You look gorgeous and even Troy was speechless when you first showed up downstairs," Hayden comforted from her seat next to Gabriella. "Besides, I like how shiny and sparkly it is."

"Now that, Hayden, sounded like a complete blonde comment and you need to stop giving me free ammunition like that," Chad jumped in, a smirk on his face as Hayden glared back at him. "Sorry, but it was so true just then!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you two have an odd relationship. Chad, I think you tease Hayden more than Troy does."

Pretending to shiver, Hayden shook her head. "Now that's a bad image, Chad as my brother for real, eww!"

"Instead, you get me as a sort of, not really, adopted brother."

"Can I ask Troy to return you or did he lose the receipt?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

"All right you two, quiet down over there. Poor Troy here is trying to concentrate on getting into his right frame of mind and you totally are ruining it for him," Jack scolded, satisfied that both Chad and Hayden gave him an apologetic look.

Troy glanced over to where Gabriella was sitting between Hayden and Michael with Chad on the other side of Hayden and Lucille on Michael's other side. In truth, he had been so absorbed with how the red carpet would go with his family there for the first time that he hadn't really paid much attention to Gabriella down on the other end of the limo but he knew that she would understand, one of the wonderful things about her.

He caught her eye though a few moments later and sent her a wink that made her laugh with a light blush on her cheeks, making Troy grin for the first time since he got into the limo at his house. Troy was used to these events by now, but tonight he felt like he did when he was younger, going to his first premiere of his own, knowing it was because he was exposing his whole family to TJ's world, worried that Michael would be more freaked out than anything.

Before Troy knew it, the limo pulled up to its stop and the driver waited outside the limo's door for permission to open it. Troy took in a deep breath and looked back at Gabriella. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Gabriella adamantly shook her head. "I know Gail would prefer it if I didn't right now. Besides, I want the spotlight to be on you and your family. We discussed this Troy."

Troy thought back to what Gabriella had said to him really earlier in the morning before they went to bed and knew she had concerns with ruining his career, which he assured her wouldn't happen, and that she wanted the attention to be about him and if there was a focus distraction that it should be on his family and not her. Truthfully, Troy was a bit disappointed but understood that Gabriella also would shy away from this world a bit more.

"Don't worry buddy, I've got her. We'll meet you inside the theater and I won't let any of the other Hollywood hunks sweep her away, all right?" Chad volunteered, seeing Troy stalling as he seemed to be almost trying to will Gabriella to change her mind.

"Thanks man, appreciate it. All right Mom, Dad, Hayden, Michael, you all ready to be in TJ's world?" Troy asked, taking the time to look at the faces of his family members.

"I thought the movie was called _Buster's World_," Michael's tiny voice stated, causing a few laughs.

Troy rapped on the window to let the limo driver know they were ready, knowing there wasn't any more time left to stall. "It is Michael, it is."

Gabriella shared one last look with Troy before he got out of the limo, leading his family out into the sea of blinding, flashing lights that were already blinding for Gabriella in the safety of the limo.

"Gaby! What about Gaby?" asked Michael as Lucille and Hayden began leading him out of the limo.

"I'll see you in a little bit Michael. Have fun and be brave like we talked about, okay?" Gabriella responded.

A look passed over Michael's face that showed her that he remembered. His little hand waved before he finally left the limo, followed by Hayden, who gave her one last look before she too got out and the limo door was closed before it began to drive off, dropping Gabriella and Chad off at a separate entrance that allowed for them to walk into the theater with little attention as all the media outlets were trained on the red carpet just then.

Chad helped Gabriella out of the limo and walked her towards the theater, tucking her hand in the crook of his arm as they walked, taking a slower pace than Chad normally would have to give Gabriella time to soak in the entire experience, even if it was a bit more behind the scenes than the true full blown-out experience the Bolton family was getting right now.

Back on the red carpet, Troy was beginning the main stretch of the red carpet with Hayden's arm looped through his, his parents following with Michael walking between them, his hands engulfed in theirs. Gail was setting the pace while Damon followed behind to keep an eye on the Bolton family to make sure nothing got too overwhelming, a special request from Damon's biggest client.

"TJ, who is this with you?"

"TJ, look this way!"

"TJ, give us a wink!"

"TJ, come closer!"

"TJ, just a moment! Stay right there!"

"Is it always this crazy?" Hayden murmured in a low voice, her head turned towards her brother.

"Just about but sometimes it's worse. Wait until we get down to where they stationed the fans," Troy replied, chuckling as he saw his sister cringe.

Gail approached them again from where she had been standing off to the side while Hayden and Troy posed together. "TJ, they want pictures of just you. Hayden, do you mind stepping back with your parents?"

"Sure." Hayden had no arguments with stepping away from all the attention, knowing the photographers were salivating at the idea that she could be another one of TJ's many "girlfriends" and also knowing that they wouldn't even feel bad when they realized later that she was really his sister.

At the end of the red carpet, Gabriella and Chad had just stopped there so Gabriella could see what TJ's world was really like, still at a safe distance. No one seemed to really notice them standing there, Chad making sure they were in a spot where they had a great view but weren't in the way of anything so they wouldn't be rushed off to go in the theater, knowing how important this was for Gabriella to see, even if she denied needing to see the red carpet madness.

Gabriella took in the hundreds of flashing lights that seemed to make one long wall along one side of the red carpet while the other had spaced out backdrops of the animated characters in _Buster's World_, including the feisty and funny chipmunk Troy voiced. A part of Gabriella felt like this whole experience was a dream, especially as she saw some of the celebrities walk the last part of the red carpet and then walk by, all seeming to give a sigh of relief when their publicist told them they were done for the moment with all the pictures and interviews.

She was so absorbed that Gabriella hadn't heard the one voice Chad wished he could forget. "Oh… my… God! About fucking time!"

Chad's head whipped back towards the end of the carpet after checking out a woman just inside the theater's entrance and sighed as he saw coming their way the brunette wearing a spaghetti strapped pale pink dress, towing her tall boyfriend behind her. "Brace yourself Gabriella. You're about to meet the Wicked Witch of West Hollywood."

Gabriella barely had time to focus on Chad's words before said woman and a dark skinned man stood right in front of them, Gabriella instantly recognizing the woman. "Hi," she squeaked out. "It's nice to meet you."

Sharpay stood there for a few moments, looking Gabriella over, taking in the way the dress she had no doubt TJ's team had obtained especially for her actually fit the other brunette very well. "Well, aren't you just adorable. I can see why you've caught Troy's attention."

"Maybe because she's the total opposite of all his exes? Down to earth, sweet, smart, and still with her natural hair color?" Chad ribbed, chuckling even as Sharpay glared at him. "Oh come on, that was funny!"

"Dude, don't push the woman, especially after she just had a bad experience at the salon," the other man replied before he smiled at Gabriella. "I'm Zeke Baylor and this is Sharpay Evans. It's good to finally meet you Gabriella."

Gabriella managed to wrangle in the nerves that had suddenly invaded the dazed dream state she was in to smile back at Zeke. "It's great to meet you too. Troy has told me so much about you and Sharpay both."

"Hopefully not our history together when we dated. What a dreadful experience," Sharpay murmured.

Chad arched an eyebrow. "Aww, traumatized for being idolized just because of who you were dating Sharpay and not the talent you wanted to be recognized for back then?"

"I swear Danforth, as soon as we are away from all these cameras, your butt is mine, gloves off," Sharpay threatened in a low voice, giving him one last glare before she put a smile on her face and trained her brown eyes on Gabriella. "I think those tabloid pictures I've seen do not begin to do you justice sweetheart. Isn't she lovely Zekey?"

Zeke regarded Gabriella with a serious look before he nodded his agreement, causing a bit of pink to appear on her cheeks. "That she is. She fits right in here among all the beauties of Hollywood no doubt."

"Thanks, I tend to very much disagree but I thank you for the compliments," Gabriella replied, earning a smirk from Sharpay.

"Trust me Gabriella, Troy isn't shallow at all, so don't take this that way, but TJ has the pick of the female population of the world. The fact that he picked you, which I'm sure was for many reasons than just your looks because that's how Troy is, speaks volumes."

"Even more reason why I sometimes wonder if this is all real…"

Sharpay tilted her head a little as she watched Gabriella look down the red carpet to watch Troy give an interview not too far away now. She had heard Gabriella's true wonderment in that softly spoken sentence and was more than intrigued with the younger woman, already seeing what drew Sharpay's ex and dear friend to her.

Of course, in that moment, Sharpay's ex was performing his duties on the red carpet beautifully, having smiled at every camera that wanted his attention for at least a few seconds, posing with other celebrities he knew, posing with the other actors and actresses who gave the animated characters voices with people dressed in the costumes of Buster and a few other characters, and a handful with his parents and siblings. TJ charmed every interviewer, handling each round of questions with grace, skillfully getting around anything too personal with his usual finesse, which never left either him or the interviewer feeling awkward.

When Troy reached the end of the carpet though, he felt a little bit of a tingle and looked around him, wondering where the sensation came from. It was then that Troy realized that Gabriella was literally only a few yards away behind him, meeting his eyes and giving him that sweet smile of hers. A silly grin formed on his own lips in return, sending her a quick wink, knowing he couldn't do much else, before he turned his attention back to the demanding photographers.

"TJ, we need you to move to the right!"

"No, the left! We want the poster behind you!"

"TJ, can you give us that classic wink? Girls will love it!"

Sharpay and Hayden both smirked as they each heard this, even from where they were all standing, Damon having walked the Bolton family to where Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella, and Chad were observing the red carpet scene.

"Oh how he loved that line," Hayden murmured, causing Sharpay to laugh because she had thought the same thing.

"Must suck to have so many females drooling over you all the time," Chad deadpanned to Zeke, who chuckled. "Poor TJ."

Jack just laughed, seeing the good natured ribbing occur that helped his son keep his feet on the ground when he was away from his family. "Poor TJ indeed."

Gabriella looked down and smiled at her little charge, who had just walked over to her and slipped his tiny hand in hers. Not caring where she was, Gabriella squatted down the best she could in the dress so she was level with Michael. "Everything okay Michael?"

"Gaby, there are a lot of people here, all looking at Troy and talking to him but not us. How come?"

"Because we're at his movie premier and everyone is enthralled with your big brother and his talents. Everyone wants to see the movie that you get to see tonight but most of them don't get to."

"Why?"

Sharpay noticed the little exchange and found it oddly adorable the way that Gabriella interacted together with Michael, Gabriella seeming to have endless patience with the five year old. 'Heaven knows I wouldn't!'

Gabriella thought quickly in her head. "Well Michael, you are pretty special, just like the rest of your family, so you get to see the movie early but everyone else will get to see the movie too when it opens across the nation on Friday."

"So no one else here is special?" Michael asked.

Without missing a beat, Gabriella quickly answered Michael's innocent question. "Everyone here is special but in their own ways. Like the people with the cameras are special because they know how to use a camera well, Damon is special because he knows how to handle your brother's career expertly or so I have heard, and you are special because you are very smart, adorable, and have an amazing family like your parents, Hayden, and Troy."

"Oh…"

"I don't know about calling the paparazzi special," Sharpay murmured, getting a nudge from Zeke, who didn't want to confuse Michael with Sharpay's own opinions.

"Leave it be. He'll learn well enough if the pap focus on their stay here. Gabriella's explanation makes a lot of sense to him now, don't mess it up."

"Yes Zeke," Sharpay sighed, ignoring the fact that Chad was now chuckling at her. "Only for you though baby."

Damon glanced behind him and saw that one of the event coordinators was motioning to him. "Ladies and gentlemen, I do believe it is close to time for the movie to start. Why don't you take a seat in the theater now? I'll work with Gail and make sure to send TJ in to join you as soon as we can."

Gabriella stood up from her crouch while Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds good enough to me. Gets me out of the paparazzi view."

"Because being you is just so exhausting, really Sharpay," Chad kidded, stumbling as he pretended to faint.

"Gaby, what's wrong with Poofy Hair?" Michael questioned, a bit alarmed when Zeke had to put a hand out to stop Chad from falling, as much as Sharpay would have liked to have seen Chad cause a scene outside the theater where it would have been recorded.

Gabriella glanced at Troy's best friend and shook her head as Chad righted himself. "Nothing Michael, he's just being silly."

"Like he always is," Hayden contributed as she took Michael's other hand and followed everyone else into the theater, leaving TJ behind to finish his red carpet walk with Gail and Damon hurrying up the pace.

* * *

"So this is the other investment besides your house, hmm?" Lucille asked Troy as she got out of the limo for the after-party that was being hosted at Troy and Chad's club, giving her son a smile for helping her out. "Doesn't look all that shabby boys."

"Thanks Mrs. Bolton," Chad replied, a proud look on his face as he stood nearby with Jack by his side. "We've recently done some work on both the exterior and interior and will continue to do some more remodeling in the coming year."

Hayden looked around and saw a great deal of paparazzi lining the sidewalk, which wasn't roped off, currently focused on a few other celebrities who had arrived just before them, making their way into the club. "God, this is just as crazy as the red carpet."

"Welcome to TJ's world dear sister," Troy murmured, giving Hayden a smile before he turned back to the limo to help Michael out and then Gabriella before the limo driver closed the door.

Without Troy having to say a word, the limo driver nodded his head and said, "I'll be waiting in the back per your instructions in about half an hour Mr. Barnes."

"Thank you."

Gabriella stared for the hundredth time at Troy, feeling this confidence and ease about him that had been there all night, a feeling that Gabriella had never sensed around Troy before, realizing earlier on in the night that she wouldn't have. 'After all, this is TJ's life and lifestyle. Of course he'd be used to ordering a limo driver around and only the finest things.'

Sensing Gabriella's uncertainty, Troy looked back at her and slipped on a smile that wasn't forced, one of the few he had worn that night. "Did you really like _Buster's World_?"

She licked her lips, focusing her mind on Troy's question and leaning up closer to his ear so Troy could hear her over the noise nearby, despite it being outdoors. "I did. I thought it was cute and had some nice lessons for the kids as well as adults. Some of the comedy too was very well written, a bit where Michael didn't understand, but I think that's common in animated family movies now, a bit of something for everyone."

Before Troy could say anything further, the next limo pulled up, this one really a sedan than the stretch limo they had ridden in, letting Heidi Black loose on the after party. "TJ! There's the man behind that sexy sounding chipmunk!"

Heidi's voice caught the attention of the paparazzi, which had been focusing on Sharpay and Zeke up ahead, causing them to swing around and look at Heidi, who was now advancing on Troy with a large, seductive smile on her face, Troy stepping forward to meet her. Of course, this made for an amazing moment to capture on film so the flashes of lights sped up in frequency while Gabriella watched as Troy hugged the other woman, seeing the woman's right hand accidentally slip to cup Troy's butt.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed automatically before she caught herself, realizing what was going on and where she was. 'Just a little reminder that you are out of your element here and with TJ, that's all Gabriella. You're nothing exclusive, there's nothing wrong with what's happening there.'

As she continued to talk to herself in her head, Gabriella turned her back on Troy and Heidi and walked to where Hayden was standing, an understanding look on her face before she linked her arm through Gabriella's and walked into the club together, Sharpay quick to link arms with Gabriella on her other side.

"Don't worry about that bitch Gabriella, Heidi is just after something that she can't have," Sharpay assured her as they stopped just inside the club, away from the chaos outside.

"Thanks but I'm okay. Troy and I aren't exclusive or anything," Gabriella replied, focusing her attention on taking in the interior of the club, impressed with the size of it and the array of things to do. "How long have they had this club?"

Sharpay let the matter drop, seeing that Gabriella was clearly uncomfortable with the previous topic. "About two years or so. Troy and Chad have always wanted to do a business together and Chad really got into this whole business right out of college, working for a few bartending and then managing. Troy of course adds his business mind and financial resources to Chad's skill set. They haven't done so bad for themselves."

"Why Ms. Evans, I do believe that's the closest you've ever gotten to complimenting little old me," Chad interjected, batting his eyes at her. "Come on, I'll give you all the tour. I know the Bolton parentals and Michael will be heading out soon, leaving us adults and Hayden to play."

Hayden's eyes lit up, despite the jab at her age. "You mean I get to stay? I thought Troy said I was too young to be in the club!"

"You are, on a normal night. Tonight though, it's a private event so you are free to have your fun but not too much."

"I couldn't agree more, thanks Chad," Jack voiced, eyeing his daughter. "We agreed to let Troy keep you here with him so you can enjoy the after party but you have to behave young lady. This is a business event for your brother too so be mindful of that."

Hayden rolled her eyes. "Yes sir. I'll have Ella here too so it's not like I can go all crazy anyway."

"Good point," Lucille replied, giving Gabriella a smile.

"And here I thought I'd get to go home early with Michael," Gabriella teased, knowing that she would be more than fine with that though, still not feeling all that comfortable being surrounded with so many power players in Hollywood, including TJ.

A sturdy arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his side as she felt his hot breath on her ear. "I don't think so. I'm not about to let you go so early Brie. Even Cinderella stayed out until midnight and you definitely are more beautiful than Cinderella any day."

The huskiness of his whisper sent shivers down Gabriella's back, leaving her to look back at Troy, meeting his gaze for a few moments, seeing the different layers of thoughts and emotions in his cerulean eyes.

There was a none too subtle cough that broke Troy and Gabriella's gaze, causing Gabriella to blush as Troy sent Chad a look that had Chad throwing up his hands in a defensive manner. "I think it's time for the tour is all!"

"Right…" Troy replied, drawing Gabriella's arm through his while he also did the same with Hayden's, leading the group minus Sharpay and Zeke around the club, showing them the public areas that had a billiards lounge, two different dance floors with different types of music, and three bars spread out on two different levels with comfy lounges all around. Troy and Chad also showed Troy's family and Gabriella the back rooms, where everything happened, including their offices.

After the tour was done, Troy led the group out to the back where the limo was waiting to take Lucille, Jack, and Michael back to Troy's house, Troy handing over a set of keys to his father. "Are you sure you are okay with going back without me?"

Jack took the keys and then clasped his son's shoulder with his other hand, squeezing it a little. "Don't worry, we won't burn the house down like you and Chad almost did oh so many years ago."

"Haha… Seriously, I can go back to the house. No one will notice if I leave."

"On the contrary, too many people will notice if you do. We'd stay longer but this isn't exactly the ideal place for Michael to be around," Lucille said with a smile on her face as Michael snuggled into her hold, clearly sleepy.

"Oh, why don't you let me take Michael back then? I don't mind," Gabriella offered, stepping closer to Lucille to take Michael.

Lucille turned her attention to Gabriella and shook her head. "No way, I couldn't let you do that, not tonight, but thank you for the offer Gabriella. My son would have Jack's and my head for doing that, trust me, even if he himself is offering to go with us. All of you, enjoy yourselves tonight, we'll be fine. Don't overdo it though Hayden."

Hayden heard the light warning and nodded her head. "Promise. Too many eyes watching me anyway."

Chad heard that last grumble and laughed. "We'll have every security member's eyes on her Mrs. B, trust me."

"Oh great…"

With that, Lucille, Jack, and Michael all got into the stretch limo before it took off, leaving Hayden, Chad, Troy, and Gabriella standing outside.

"Well, shall we go back in and get our groove on?" Chad asked, opening the back door and looking expectantly at the other three. "The night is still young."

"That it is, that it is," Hayden said with excitement in her voice, not hesitating a moment as she led the small group back inside to enjoy the night's festivities.

* * *

At the end of the night, Hayden was still hyped up, even more so, having had the opportunity to talk to a few celebrities who she had always wanted to meet and dancing with a few guys who had approached her while she danced with Gabriella for most of the night, Sharpay and Zeke never too far away while TJ made his rounds and Chad kept an eye on both women as well as the club.

Despite the private event attendees no longer being present, the music in the one room where Gabriella, Hayden, Sharpay, and Zeke were in continued to flow, the DJ keeping it going by request of Chad, who knew it would still be a bit before they left. Hayden was happy to keep dancing, leaving Gabriella laughing with her as both began to continually slow their grooves despite Hayden's energy.

"I love dancing but I think I'm going to be paying for this in the morning," Gabriella declared, already feeling some muscles ache, a sign that Gabriella really needed to up her rehearsals for the competition in a few weeks.

"You sound like you're talking about getting over a hangover Ella, which I know isn't possible since you hardly drank at all tonight!" Hayden exclaimed, twirling around. "I swear, I need to go out dancing with you more often. You definitely taught me a few moves I didn't know existed before tonight."

Sharpay nodded her head from where she was cuddled up next to Zeke on a couch nearby. "Gabriella, I had no idea you were a dancer of this caliber! Troy never said that about you before."

"Maybe he didn't know Shar, since they probably haven't gone out while he was at home in the bay area," Zeke replied, seeing that he was right when Gabriella nodded her head, walking over to them to drink from the bottled water on the nearby table.

The cold water felt wonderful sliding down her throat. "Chad and he have only really seen the Polynesian performance as far as dancing goes. I have always loved dancing, all types actually."

"And she's amazing at all of it!" Hayden called out, spinning one last time before she too joined them off on the side of the room. "God, I can't believe I've been missing out on all this fun!"

Sharpay laughed. "It's not all fun but Hollywood does have its perks. I saw you checking out some of the guys too that are within a suitable age range for you who were checking you out too."

"Really?"

"Oh no, absolutely not! Sharpay, stop trying to hook my baby sister up with some Hollywood dweeb," Troy protested, entering the room with Chad right behind him. "The idea was to have fun, not find Hayden a one-night stand."

Sharpay held her hands up in front of her. "Was just offering. Besides, I think there may be more offers for Gabriella over here. Woman has moves, so much so that I'm going to talk to my team about getting you in my next video."

Gabriella felt her jaw drop open. "You want ME in YOUR video? Are you crazy? I'll ruin it!"

"Is she always this humble about her talents?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"Always," he replied with a smirk. "I think that's a great idea Shar."

"Fabulous, then it's settled and I'll be in touch about the video. Now, back to the guys. Gabriella, what is your type of guy because I think you could have your pick of the litter this week while you're here."

Zeke witnessed the dark look that crossed Troy's face in a fleeting moment and squeezed Sharpay's shoulders with the arm that was wrapped around her. "Best leave that one alone Sharpay."

"Why? TJ left Gabriella to fend for herself tonight. No one here got the impression she was taken."

"It was business tonight Shar and you know that," Troy managed to say, reigning in the other extreme things he wanted to say.

Sharpay shrugged. "Then don't mind me. Just wanted to remind you that although you may be here at things like this for business, that leaving Gabriella alone isn't all that wise with all the Hollywood dweebs around as you called them."

Troy studied his ex for a few moments, hearing her message loud and clear. "Noted. Come on, let's get out of here. I'm sure we're all tired and we need to let the staff finish cleaning this room."

All six of them made their way out of the club and parted ways in the back as Sharpay and Zeke got into their chauffeured sedan while Chad slipped into his own car that he had left there before the premiere to drive home.

As the stretch limo made its way back to Troy's house, Troy allowed Hayden to fall asleep against his shoulder from where she was sitting next to him, leaving Gabriella to smile at the sight before gazing out the window, several thoughts running through her mind.

"Million dollars for your thoughts?" Troy offered using a quiet voice as to not disturb Hayden.

"I do believe that's supposed to be a penny, even for you rich people," Gabriella teased.

"Ah, but you are so wrong. Maybe a penny for ordinary thoughts but I always know your thinking is far more than that. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Truthfully?" she returned, gazing back at Troy, who seemed to be trying to read her face for any clue as to what was going on. When she saw Troy nod, Gabriella sighed. "Honestly, I am trying to reconcile Troy with TJ. There, I said it."

"Reconciling me with me? Sounds deep." When Troy's joke didn't get even a giggle, Troy realized that Gabriella was really thinking it over. "Look, I'm sorry for leaving you with Hayden all night, especially alone sort of with Sharpay."

Gabriella shook her head, returning her gaze to the window as she began to notice some familiar surroundings from earlier in the day, meaning they were getting closer to reaching Troy's house. "I love your sister like she was my own. Hayden is always fun to hang out with. Sharpay and Zeke were also great to get to know as well."

"Sharpay? Great? How many drinks did you have Brie?" Again, Troy's joke fell a bit flat.

The stretch limo stopped though before their conversation could continue, Troy's attention being forced on his sister, who was stirring from her nap. "Where are we?" her heard Hayden ask.

"We just got back to my house. Do you need me to carry you in?" Troy offered while he hit the remote on his keychain to open the gate.

Hayden shook her head. "I don't think you could. I'm hardly five years old Troy. I'm awake anyway, sort of."

Gabriella managed to smile at this, knowing Hayden would fall asleep on her bed as soon as they got in. She accepted Troy's help from the limo after it stopped in front of the house and walked on ahead with Hayden towards the front porch while Troy tipped the driver.

After Hayden was settled in, Gabriella slipped out of Hayden's room to come face to face with Troy, who was leaning against the opposite wall. She saw the way he studied her and knew that Troy sensed that there was something going on. "It's late Troy. We better get to sleep too."

It took a few moments of feuding instincts before Troy nodded his head. "All right. Walk you upstairs?"

"Sure," Gabriella replied, taking his offered hand before they walked upstairs together, taking the steps together.

They both went in to check on Michael, who was sound asleep on the top bunk before they paused in front of Gabriella's room. Troy lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of if, proceeding to then kiss each of her knuckles. "Sweet dreams Brie."

"Good night Troy."

Gabriella reluctantly pulled her hand away from Troy's grasp, her eyes never leaving his as she backed up into her room until she finally closed the door, her thoughts more confused than earlier in the evening as to who TJ Barnes really was and how much of an effect he had on Troy Bolton, the man she was definitely falling for.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Gabriella had some time to think, she realized that Troy and TJ may coexist in the same body but that the TJ part of him was far harder for her to grasp, making her feel shaky where her growing feelings were concerned. She was grateful that Troy hadn't pushed her any further to expand on the weird vibe he was getting from her but also knew that in itself was a testament of who Troy was, why she allowed herself to feel this way for him. It was the TJ part of his life that Gabriella was still struggling as to how to better understand.

When Gabriella finished pinning back her hair, she stepped back from the mirror in the guest bedroom where she was still staying in Troy's house and surveyed her reflection, satisfied that she looked as well put together as she could be. It was quite silly but Gabriella was far more nervous about tonight than she had been to hang out with Troy the first few times when he joined her and Michael for activities at the start of summer.

'Of course you're freaked out Gabriella, this has been labeled the special "first date" by him and even yourself,' Gabriella silently chastised herself.

She studied her image of herself wearing the periwinkle babydoll dress with the beaded designs going along the bust above the empire waist and smiled, remembering Taylor insisting on Gabriella buying this very dress a few weeks ago. At the time Gabriella had no idea what she would wear it to, but Gabriella was definitely glad now that she listened to Taylor and bought the dress that was on sale on impulse after a long day of studying, having been at the mall and trying on clothes just for the fun of it to keep Taylor company while she shopped for some new clothes.

Gabriella slipped her feet into the black heels near the dresser and grabbed her purse, feeling her stomach expand with fluttering butterflies again, tripling as she reached the closed door. Taking in a deep breath, Gabriella twisted the handle and opened the door, thankful to find no one in the hallway.

Slowly Gabriella made it down the stairs, looking around the entryway for any sign of Troy.

Instead, Gabriella came face to face with Lucille, who smiled brightly at Gabriella, making note of how naturally beautiful Gabriella really was in no matter what she wore, jeans or this lovely cocktail dress. "You look simply lovely Gabriella. My son will be salivating at your feet."

Gabriella let out a nervous laugh. "You really think so?"

"Sweetie, I'm his mother, I know so. I'm just glad that you finally got over your hesitation of going out tonight and relaxing! Like I told you earlier, you are only young once plus we won't have you around much longer. We need to get used to taking care of Michael without your help again although we deeply will miss you when your time comes."

"I'll miss you all too but that won't be immediate. I'm still trying to figure things out and I appreciate you being so understanding about that and tonight. Are you sure this isn't weird, the nanny going out with your eldest?" Gabriella questioned, fidgeting a little as she waited for Lucille to reply.

The older woman shook her head, keeping the smile on her face, as she gently placed her hands on Gabriella's upper arms. "Gabriella, I'd be a fool to try to stand in Troy's way in this but also from depriving him of getting to know the wonderful woman I know you to be. Like I just said, you won't be our nanny forever and I, nor Jack, would mind if you dated Troy if you were going to continue being a nanny and tutor for our other children. That's how much we really love you Gabriella."

"Aww, isn't that sweet? I think that was a Kodak moment there Mom," Hayden teased as she walked towards where Gabriella and Lucille were standing, Michael not far behind Hayden. "Don't make her teary now Mom or her mascara is going to run. Wait, you aren't wearing any are you?"

Gabriella gave Hayden a small smile. "I know I'm violating a handful of your makeup rules but…"

Hayden threw up a hand to stop Gabriella from going any further. "For you, those rules don't apply in the slightest. I wish I had your looks!"

Lucille wrapped a loving arm around her only daughter and kissed the top of her blonde head. "Maybe you don't look as exotic as Gabriella but I think you're a beauty."

"So do I," Gabriella agreed, feeling her heart warm at the sight of the mother and daughter pair, a part of her wishing she had her own mother around just then.

"Gaby, where are you going? Can I come with you? Why are you playing dress up?" Michael spoke up, stringing his questions together, showing how much more curious he was becoming of the world as he got older.

Gabriella knelt down on the floor so she could look Michael in the eye as she answered him. "I'm going out to dinner, I think, and as much as I wish you could come with me Michael you can't tonight. Tomorrow though we'll make sure we spend all day together though, okay? Make sure you get lots of rest tonight because it's going to be a lot of fun with your brother and sister while your parents get a rest."

Michael's blue eyes lit up at the prospect of what the next day would bring. "Do I get to play dress up too? Where are we going? Troy and Hayden coming?"

"If you want, you can play dress up tomorrow, dressy like me or we can dress you up like a pirate or anything you want, how about that? I'm actually not quite sure where we are going yet but your brother promises it'll be fun and of course he and Hayden are coming. They want to spend as much time with you as I do too."

"Yup, we have to share you because we all want time with you before you start kindergarten too," Hayden added, smiling more as she saw Michael beam up at her from where he still stood in front of Gabriella.

"Sounds to me like you are one popular, special guy Michael," Lucille told her youngest son.

"Just like Troy? Am I going to be like Troy?" Michael questioned, leaving there to be no doubt as to who Michael really looked up to.

Gabriella laughed, shaking her head. "Maybe one day. It's all up to you though Michael, whatever you want to be."

The doorbell rang just as Gabriella finished talking, leaving her little time to stand up while Jack went to get the door from coming out of the guest bathroom near the front entryway. She wondered who Troy could be expecting since they were supposed to be going out and gasped as she saw Troy standing on the other side of the threshold to his own house, a bouquet of mixed purple and yellow flowers in his hands.

"Wow, he's better than I thought he was at this," Hayden murmured, getting a slight nudge from her mother, who by now had a huge grin on her face.

Jack gave Troy a knowing smile as Troy hesitantly stepped foot into the house, feeling a bit awkward to be "picking" Gabriella up for their date in his own house, in front of his family. "Are you ready for our date Brie?"

Gabriella opened her mouth and then closed it as she tried to find her voice that had escaped her since she saw Troy dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a blue and green patterned tie underneath his suit jacket. She felt her cheeks warm as Troy got closer, feeling that warmth flare as he boldly winked at her.

"You look beautiful, even better than I imagined you would look," he murmured as he took her hand that was hanging at her side and brought it up to his lips to ghost a kiss across the back.

Gabriella's enchantment quickly came to an end when she heard Michael's voice from nearby. "Troy, why did you ring the doorbell? Isn't this your house? Why didn't you use your keys?"

Hayden quickly slipped her hand over Michael's mouth to keep him quiet, giving Troy an apologetic look before taking Michael out of the entryway, quickly followed by Lucille and Jack, both of whom gave their son an approving look.

"Yeah, I didn't just act like a scatterbrain there," Gabriella said sarcastically, low enough so only she could hear, or so she thought.

Chuckling, Troy shook his head. "Are you kidding? I thought you looked adorable all speechless like that. Glad to know all my charms haven't worn off where you are concerned. These, my lady, are for you."

"Thank you Troy," Gabriella replied, leaning in and kissing Troy lightly on the cheek and taking the bouquet from him. "You do realize I'm so going to be spoiled after the two arrangements upstairs and these too."

"You have yet to know the definition of spoiled then Brie. I left a vase full of water on the entryway table for you to put them in for now. We can rearrange them later if you want. Our reservations are soon and I don't want to be late."

Troy gently took Gabriella's hand in his, interlacing their fingers, and walked back towards the front door, pausing to put the bouquet in the vase before heading out, Troy locking the door behind him. After Troy made sure to open the door to his convertible with the top already down, he helped Gabriella get settled into the passenger seat before he closed the door, jogging over to the driver's side to slip in and start the car.

"Any idea where we're going?" he asked as he left the driveway, starting their drive to the restaurant he had chosen for that night.

Gabriella laughed, shaking her head. "No idea at all."

"Good."

Gabriella and Troy both laughed together, letting their hands fold together on the middle console between them. They spoke about their day, Gabriella spending the day trying to get Hayden to read her last summer reading book while watching Michael swim in the pool in Troy's backyard before the three of them played basketball together on the court that was near the pool. Troy filled her in on the interviews he did that day, amusing her with a tale of causing a photographer to get a ticket for speeding through a red light when he was trying to catch up to him.

By the time the car pulled up to the valet at the restaurant, all feelings of confusion and unease that Gabriella had earlier disappeared, leaving her with the ability to just enjoy the moment, enjoy being here tonight with Troy. Gabriella's feelings didn't disappear even when bright flashes of lights began to somewhat blind her, grateful for Troy's offered hand as he helped her out of the car, tucking her hand in the crook of his arm as they walked together into the restaurant, his grin and eyes staying just on her for most of the short walk.

Once inside, Troy paused to let both of their eyes readjust to the dimness of the restaurant, grateful for the tinting on the glass doors and wall that separated them from the paparazzi that were still snapping pictures from outside, before escorting Gabriella to the hostess stand. The hostess smiled at Troy a bit longingly before glancing at Gabriella as she gathered the menus together and then showed them where their table was, in a quiet little corner with a great view of the ocean.

Gabriella took in the ambiance of the restaurant, noting how elegant yet not overly so the décor was and the quiet, romantic mood that was set by the little tea lights on each table among many other small touches. "This place is wonderful Troy."

"And you haven't even tasted the menu," he teased, opening his menu while Gabriella did the same.

"You know, I'm not used to fancy restaurants like this but aren't you supposed to not actually taste or eat the menu? Kind of unsanitary, don't you think?"

Chuckling, Troy lowered his menu so he could see the mischievous look on Gabriella's face. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's high in protein though, I can tell you that."

"Poor Troy, he's been suckered into something that's making someone else rich."

This caused Troy to pause. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm assuming you don't eat the entire menu right? Maybe even just lick it for the taste?"

"Umm…sure?"

"Don't you know that you paid for some restaurant employee's child to go to college right there? From the restaurant straight to eBay, the menu TJ Barnes bit into and licked, spit fresh and untouched!"

Troy groaned quietly, mindful of where they were, before he allowed himself to laugh. "Now see, I can't seem to recall quite what I used to do without you in my life to mock my career!"

"It's not mocking, just the truth! I think I remember seeing your used napkin being auctioned off a few years ago too. Nice price it got too considering that it wasn't signed or anything."

"Now that, that is just disturbing," Troy returned, shuddering at the thought of what else went onto eBay that was legitimately and not so legitimately touched or used by him like straws and half eaten bagels.

Gabriella giggled, seeing how much that bothered the man across the table from her. "Oh come on now Troy, you had to have known that was going on."

"Well yeah to some extent, like I know signed pictures and stuff are out there for auction and a few items I do sign for charity auctions but I didn't know that so many people would be interested in owning something I used to wipe the barbeque sauce off my fingers with."

"Then Mr. Hollywood is rather humble or naïve because fans of yours simply adore anything that has to do with you, especially the female ones."

Before Troy could reply, the waitress came over and introduced herself, taking their drink orders and an order of the appetizer sampler before dashing off again.

After the drinks arrived with fresh bread and butter, Gabriella placed her order for the lemon chicken while Troy ordered the prime rib. The waitress seemed to linger a little longer than necessary but Gabriella didn't really notice as she was more amazed that Troy wasn't paying her any attention at all once his order was done. Instead, his eyes were focused on her and only her.

Troy reached across the table and took Gabriella's hand that was resting near her bread plate into his, turning it over palm up so he could draw little figures on her palm as he continued to look at Gabriella. "Brie? Can you answer me something? I don't want this night to be all weird like from the start but why did you seem a bit standoffish, that's too strong of a word, but maybe distant, the other night?"

Fiddling with the napkin that was spread out on her lap, Gabriella kept her eyes trained there until she managed to find the courage to look back up, seeing the faint hurt in his eyes. That, right there, was Gabriella's undoing. "I didn't mean to be, honest. I just, seeing you actually in your world, in your groove as TJ, it made me wonder if I really knew you and if we really had a chance."

"What are you talking about? You know me and if out of anyone I have in my life in this romantically inclined way, you are the one that I want to have the best chance with."

Gabriella nibbled on her bottom lip a little as she heard Troy's words and recognized the sincerity there in his eyes. "That means a lot to hear you say that now Troy but I just didn't get the same feeling the other night at the after party. I know it was business, I recognize that, but I think this not knowing where I stand at things like that, seeing a whole different personality emerge, is just a lot for me to take in."

Licking his lips, Troy cleared his throat before he spoke again. "Are you telling me that you want to stop seeing me because you're scared of this world I live in most of the time? Or is it because of you feeling unsure of who you really are getting involved in? What is it exactly Brie?"

"It's not that I want to stop seeing you Troy, because, well, I couldn't imagine that right now. My thing is that I'm just trying to reconcile the flashy, confident, famous TJ I had a crush on when I was a young teenager, who I saw appear this week for the first time in person, and the sweet, thoughtful man who I'm looking at right now."

"What can I do to make it better then?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, flipping her hand that was in his over so that she could fold her fingers around the side of his hand, running her thumb over his wrist. "There's nothing you can do Troy."

"But there must be…"

"What I mean is that there is nothing you can do to make this all better magically because this is just part of getting to know you, all of you. TJ is who you are as much as Troy is and I just have to adjust, that's all. It's all a bit foreign to me."

"I know and I'm so sorry I didn't guard you better for this," Troy sighed. "I know what this all must seem like for you and I honestly did worry about scaring you off but since you haven't run for the hills yet, that must mean you found something you like about me."

"There's a lot I like about you, please don't doubt that. Look, I'm sorry to have worried you Troy. If I did, I didn't mean to. I just, I guess I'm a bit more internal debater than other people when it comes to things like this."

"And there's nothing wrong with that. Just, please, promise me you'll always let me know what's going on with you."

Gabriella smiled as she nodded her head. "It's a deal if you return it."

"Deal," Troy agreed, lifting their hands up to place a soft kiss on the back of her hand just before their plate of appetizers arrived and they both dug in, equally relieved to have righted the weird feeling that had developed between them, at least for that moment.

* * *

Gabriella was surprised after dinner when Troy seemed to be driving away from the direction his home was located in, not really being positive though since she was all turned around thanks to the many freeways in L.A. Instead of going back to Troy's, they did in fact go somewhere else, down a one-way dirt road that led to a small beach.

Once Troy parked, he made sure to help Gabriella out, keeping her hand in his as he closed the door before walking the few steps to the sandy beach. Before stepping out onto the sand, Troy and Gabriella slipped their shoes off, including Troy's socks, before they walked further out onto the beach. Gabriella immediately saw that it was really a small stretch of beach that had cliffs jutting out on either side of them, effectively cloaking Troy and Gabriella from the rest of the world.

"I bet you come here often," she murmured, getting the feeling of true privacy.

"It's a good meditation spot, that's for sure," Troy agreed. "And before you ask, I've never taken a Hollywood woman out here or any non-Hollywood women for that matter. You're the first."

Gabriella realized that Troy was trying to cut off any worry she may have about not being special and turned towards him, gasping a little as she saw how eternally handsome he looked there in the light of the moon. "Troy, you don't have to ever justify yourself to me or your history. The fact you took me here tonight, the fact that you asked me out period, is more than enough for me."

Troy grinned, dipping his head down to capture her soft lips with his, smiling as he pulled away. "Hearing you say that was amazing, let me just say, but I wanted to tell you too. You are special Brie, don't ever forget that. Oh, I totally forgot something!"

She laughed as she saw the excited look cross Troy's face, reminding Gabriella of Michael when he got that same look. While Troy ran back to the car, Gabriella wrapped her arms around her body as she turned her attention to the nearby waves, closing her eyes as she savored that night, wanting to make sure she remembered it for eternity.

"I've brought a blanket to sit on," Troy announced, approaching Gabriella and smiling as he saw her really enjoying the moment and the scenery. He laid it out and helped Gabriella sit down in her dress, seeing her shiver a little. Without another thought, Troy whipped his suit jacket off and placed it over Gabriella's shoulders, earning him a grateful look.

"Thank you. Aren't you cold though?"

"Nah, I'm actually running on some nervous energy right now. I've got something I want to share with you."

Gabriella watched as Troy sat down next to her, positioning himself so he was facing her before he dragged a large dark object closer to him, something Gabriella recognized as a guitar case when Troy later opened it. 'Oh my God…'

Breathing in slowly and deeply, settling his nerves, Troy let it back out as he positioned his guitar properly, wanting to laugh at himself and how very nervous he was with just Gabriella sitting in front of him. That was the thing though, it was the woman he had come to think of as "his Brie" that was sitting mere inches away, a small smile already on her face as she prepared herself to listen to him serenade her with what he thought was a romantic song.

After clearing his throat one last time, Troy looked up and found his throat go dry again as he saw the way the moonlight cast this beautiful light on her, making Gabriella appear even more lovely than she had earlier in the night, loose strands of her hair blowing in the gentle breeze as she smiled back at him. "This song is not your typical ballad but I thought it was appropriate for how I feel for you. Dashboard Confessional sings this and it's called "Hands Down"."

_Breathe in for luck.  
Breathe in so deep.  
This air is blessed, you share with me.  
This night is wild, so calm and dull.  
These hearts, they race, from self-control.  
Your legs are smooth, as they graze mine.  
We're doing fine.  
We're doing nothing at all._

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me?  
So I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry.  
Whichever you prefer._

Despite the fast beat and rhythm of the song, Gabriella melted as she heard Troy's voice sing every syllable with such feeling, warming at the thought that he was feeling all that just for her.

_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember.  
Always remember the sound of the stereo.  
The dim of the soft lights.  
The scent of your hair, that you twirled in your fingers.  
And the time on the clock, when we realized "It's so late!"  
And this walk that we share together.  
The streets were wet, and the gate was locked,  
So I jumped it, and let you in.  
And you stood at the door, with your hands on my waist.  
And you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew... that you meant it._

When Troy was done, he placed the guitar back in his case before he looked at Gabriella, anxious to know what she thought but also a bit afraid. The fear though was unneeded as Gabriella smiled back at him, her eyes glittering a little.

Following his instinct, Troy scooted closer to Gabriella and placed both of his hands on the sides of her face, seeing up close that she really did have tears in her eyes. "Brie, are you okay?"

Gabriella sniffled, laughing a little at herself as she reached up to wipe an escaped tear away, dropping her hand as Troy's was there to catch the tear and wipe it away with his thumb. "I'm fine, really. I just, that meant so much to me Troy. To hear you play, to hear you sing, to hear you mean what you sang."

"Oh good, I did pull it off then," Troy murmured, causing Gabriella to laugh again as she heard every word he had intended to mutter only to himself.

"You did and thank you. Troy, you really know how to make me feel so special and comfortable with you. It sometimes catches me off guard how good I do feel with you around."

"Well that's a great thing because you make me feel even better than that Gabriella, you really do," Troy replied, his voice becoming huskier as he went on.

Ever so slowly, their lips met again as they tasted each other, slowly exploring each other's faces and learning by touch the features there. Many kisses later, Troy and Gabriella found themselves tangled together, legs and arms both, as they just enjoyed laying there on the blanket together, staring up at the stars and talking softly to one another. To them, in that moment, there really was no Hollywood them or non-Hollywood them, just Troy and Gabriella, and it was the best feeling in the world.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Gabriella snuggled further into Troy's embrace, feeling so comfortable and at ease there on the beach, in his arms. As the moon continued to move across the sky, she and Troy had remained there, content in keeping each other warm and talking about anything that came to mind._

_"Troy, why is it that you have never done the singing thing professionally? Your voice is amazing," Gabriella commented, picking her head off his chest to look at him. "You for sure would have all the ladies swooning like I did tonight."_

_Troy chuckled at the image of being up on the stage like Sharpay, all the fans screaming and throwing things onto the stage at him like flowers, stuffed animals, and the occasional thong with a fan's number written on it. "Just isn't for me, although I think each performance could be a funny adventure for sure. I don't get why fans would go super crazy over me like that though."_

_"Umm, hello? Do I really need to tell you?"_

_"Sure, tell me from your teeny bopper experience."_

_Gabriella sighed, realizing her teasing offer was now being expected to be expanded on. "Well, there is the fact that you are very talented, both in acting and clearly singing. There's this quality, actually charm, that you have which makes every single fan of yours, male or female, feel like you are approachable, attainable. There's no cockiness, even if TJ is perceived to be a Hollywood playboy. It of course doesn't hurt that you're handsome to boot."_

_She felt his chest rumble as Gabriella laid her head back down on his chest, suddenly not wanting to see whatever expression Troy had on his face at that moment. "You're adorable, you know that right? So honest and genuine that it's beyond flattering. I think you are simply amazing Gabriella, for having it so together and really knowing what you want and sticking with it. What I can't get over is how I missed the chance to know you better in the two plus years you've worked for my family."_

_"Everything happens for a reason though."_

_Troy ran a hand up and down Gabriella's back a few times before replying, "I guess you're right. Wanna know truthfully why I've never gotten into the whole singing and playing guitar thing?"_

_Gabriella heard the subtle change in Troy's tone and sat up, allowing Troy to do the same, keeping a set of their hands interlocked. "If you want to tell me."_

_"It's nothing all that serious," Troy assured her, playing with her hand in his. "I just, living out in the open for the general public to watch, dissect, and criticize everything a person does can be rather intrusive and intense. I've watched other actors, actresses, singers, all of them, come to some point in their career where their personal life became fodder for the tabloids because of a blow out of proportion event in their personal life which wouldn't have been a big deal if they weren't a codified celebrity. It doesn't happen to everyone but when it does, there's no real separation of work versus life. I may have paparazzi around in varying sizes depending on the day but I've worked hard to keep my life and those in it out of the limelight for that reason."_

_"Singing is pretty personal for you isn't it?"_

_Troy nodded. "It is but even more so my guitar playing. My grandfather taught me how to play before he died from cancer when I was nine. He and I were pretty close and it devastated me to lose him, probably not as much as losing a mother like you around that age but it still sucked. Now I just play for myself and on special occasions."_

_Squeezing Troy's hand, Gabriella leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips before she sat back down on the blanket, feeling the sand move some beneath her and the blanket. "Thank you, for sharing that and for playing for me to accompany your singing. That really is a very special thing then, your singing and playing, and I don't blame you at all for wanting to keep that to just you and those special occasions."_

_For a few moments, Troy got lost in his thoughts and memories of his paternal grandfather, shaking himself free as he felt his throat tighten ever so slightly. Looking at Gabriella told him enough to know they both had fallen to memories of the past in the past few minutes._

_Not wanting to linger on such sad moments in their lives, especially on a night as important as tonight was to him, Troy stood up and gently tugged on Gabriella's hand to get her to stand up._

_A look of disappointment crossed Gabriella's face as she complied. "Are we leaving now?"_

_"No, not yet," Troy answered, walking her a little further away from the blanket before taking Gabriella's body into his arms. "Dance with me? I already missed out at the after party and don't want to miss out on another chance to dance with a master dancer again, especially such a beautiful one."_

_Grateful for the darkness that covered her blush, Gabriella joined her hands together behind Troy's neck while his arms wrapped snuggly around her waist. "You do realize there is no music right?"_

_As Troy began to sway their bodies to some unheard of rhythm to Gabriella, he smiled, shaking his head. "I hear the best music of all."_

_"Oh yeah? What's that exactly?"_

_"Two hearts, specifically yours and mine, beating in time together…"_

_If Gabriella hadn't already been swept away by Troy at the start of the night and the many times it happened since then, Gabriella would have for sure swooned then, especially as she couldn't have agreed more. Their hearts keeping time together really did make for the best music to dance to under the stars._

Troy watched with a smirk on his lips as Gabriella got a sweet, small smile on her face, something Troy had an awesome view of as he sat across the table from her in the diner's booth. 'I wonder what she's thinking about with a look like that on her face. Could it be last night?'

He didn't have to wonder for long as Hayden threw the paper wrapper that had once covered her straw, all wadded up in a ball, at the brunette. "Ella, what are you day dreaming about?"

As soon as Gabriella felt the light impact the projectile had made with her cheek, she glanced across the table at the two older Bolton children and wanted to slide under the table as they were both looking right at her, not so identical smirks on their faces. "I'm not day dreaming."

Hayden laughed as she heard Gabriella's squeak of protest and also saw the blush on her cheeks. "Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't, just thinking!"

"Okay, fine. What about?"

There were a few missed beats before Gabriella answered. "The last time I danced."

Confusion crossed Hayden's face. "At the after party or are you talking about rehearsing for the competition that's coming up?"

"Something like that…"

Troy watched Gabriella squirm a little, finding some amusement in that, knowing though exactly what "last dance" had been playing in her mind just then as it was the same one in his that kept repeating itself. In an attempt to save her from his sister, as much as he loved to see Gabriella blush, Troy turned his attention on Michael, who was sitting on the inside part of the booth next to Gabriella. "Michael, how do you like those fries buddy?"

Michael stopped stuffing his face with the fries to grin at his older brother. "They're yummy Troy. Gaby, aren't fries veggies though?"

"They are made of potatoes, which are. Why?" Gabriella returned, picking up her fork again to finish off her salad having seen that Troy had already polished off his grilled chicken sandwich and side salad.

"Can't I just eat these to get my servings of vegetables then? These taste much better than broccoli and asparagus, far better! I promise I'll eat more fries to get more vegetables in me!"

Laughing, Gabriella put the small bowl of applesauce in front of Michael, pushing his plate of fries and one left over chicken nugget towards the center of the table. "Fries and green vegetables don't have exactly the same nutritional values Michael. Why don't you have your dessert now?"

"Where's the ice-cream?"

"No ice-cream today. After all that fried food you just ate, you need something a bit more healthy. It's cinnamon applesauce, you're favorite."

"Oooo…."

Hayden, Troy, and Gabriella laughed as Michael then dug into the bowl's contents while the waitress came by to clear the plates that were done, including the one with Michael's unfinished fries and chicken nugget. Gabriella of course was relieved to see that the lunch Michael just had was not enough to deter him from eating healthier food in favor of junk food all the time. Usually, she made sure Michael had more of a balanced meal at mealtimes but while on trips, it proved harder as Gabriella couldn't prepare the meals herself most of the time while Michael got excited at the options on a menu and always decided himself what he wanted, Gabriella nor his parents ever having the heart to tell him no so long as he wasn't allergic and it was from the kid's menu.

"Your powers with my brother amaze me yet again Miss Montez," Troy stated, giving Gabriella an admiring look that wasn't missed by Hayden.

"All in a day's work," Gabriella joked. "Should we tell Michael where he gets to go this afternoon now or surprise him?"

"Once he finishes his food," Troy answered, silently joining forces with Gabriella to make sure Michael ate well and finished his applesauce.

This news made Michael practically inhale it, which made Hayden crack up as he got applesauce across some of his face in the process. Once Michael was done, he turned his excited eyes towards Troy. "Where are we going? I'm done!"

Troy chuckled, nodding his head as Gabriella made quick work of wiping Michael's face to make sure it was clean. "We're going to the beach where there's a playground just for your size and of course waves to play in. The perfect combination of what you like, right?"

As Michael began bouncing in his seat, clapping his hands, Hayden rolled her eyes. "Oh how very easy you are to please."

"Oh come on Hayden, I remember how much you loved the beach when you were little," Troy replied. "You still do but now it's more about tanning yourself than having fun in the waves."

"But I'm not the one bouncing and I do too still like playing in the waves!"

"You bounce before your dates though," Michael threw out, causing both Gabriella and Troy to burst into laughter while Hayden glared at her younger brother, hating the knowledge that Michael was so good at digging into her without even intending to. "Mom says you are just excited when you do that to be going out with your play date. What type of games do you play when you go out on your play dates?"

Hayden spit out the soda she was drinking at that moment as she stared open mouthed at her little brother. "Mom tells you I'm going on 'play' dates?"

Michael shrugged his little shoulders, still bouncing. "I remember date and know she calls my outings with my friends play dates. Isn't that what Troy and Gaby went on last night?"

Relieved the pressure was put off her, Hayden turned to her left to look at Troy. "All right, how are you two going to explain last night to the impressionable little guy?"

Gabriella and Troy exchanged a look. "Actually Michael," Troy started, quickly thinking of how to deal with the situation at hand. "Gabriella and I went for dinner and then talked."

"You just had dinner and talked? Like you do when you're home?" Michael asked, trying to make sense of why Gabriella and Troy were both so dressed up the night before.

Seeing that Troy was a bit concerned about how to properly respond, Gabriella decided to lend her hand. "Basically, yes. See? You didn't miss out on anything by staying home last night."

Michael seemed to study both Troy and Gabriella, trying to decipher if that was the truth while Hayden contained her snickers. Meanwhile, Gabriella and Troy were both busy trying to figure out in their minds what else they could say to Michael but were relieved when Michael decided it was enough for him. "Can we go to the beach now?"

Troy chuckled with relief and nodded his head. "I think that can be arranged. Come on, let's pay the bill and get out of here."

After they left the diner, with three trips through three different private properties, the four finally arrived at the beach Troy had thought best to take them to without a single paparazzi on their tail.

Once parked, everyone got out of the Bolton's minivan Troy was driving, another plus in losing the paparazzi. Since Troy's convertible couldn't fit them all, he had swapped with his father, who was driving Troy's car to go shopping at a few different shopping centers with Lucille. Troy quickly swung Michael up and onto his shoulders, keeping a firm grip of the giggling boy as they began walking across the sand to the playground nearby.

"Troy, that spy game was lots of fun but this is much more fun!" Michael exclaimed, making his two siblings and Gabriella laugh. "Daddy and Mommy never drive that fast."

"Right but you're not going to tell Mommy and Daddy that I did that, right? With you in the car?" Troy returned, knowing that he was using extra caution since it wasn't just him as usual in the car plus being a bit unfamiliar with the handling of the minivan. Even then though, he knew their parents would kill Troy and have him for breakfast even with paparazzi following.

"That's lying though isn't it?"

Troy looked to Gabriella for help but got only a helpless look on her face, Troy knowing that this was by far one of the tougher situations that had come up during the day with Michael and his curious mind. "If they ask you, then you can tell them but don't run up and tell them. How about that? That's not lying."

"It is by omission," Hayden mumbled, getting a glare from her older brother. "What? It's true!"

"Well you certainly would know, you've used that technique far more than I have Hayden!"

Before Troy and Hayden could start bickering, Gabriella stepped in and raised her arms up to Michael as they stopped at the jungle gym. Troy let Michael's legs go as Michael took Gabriella's help down and ran off to play, Gabriella behind him shortly to allow Hayden and Troy to finish their argument without two bystanders in the way.

It didn't take long after that for Hayden to run off a little ways to spread out the beach towel Gabriella had brought for her to lay down and soak up the sun, going as far as inching up her shorts and tank top enough to expose enough skin to tan without looking too ridiculous or scandalous. This left Gabriella and Troy to watch Michael as he began climbing the jungle gym nearby while Gabriella took a seat on a metal disc with bars that came up all around it, something that Gabriella remembered as it moved a little was designed to spin.

She spun herself around slowly, keeping her feet on the ground as leverage, stopping as she saw Troy watching her from where he stood nearby until he decided to get on one of two large spring rides. "Troy, are you sure that you can fit on that?"

Troy looked at the plastic seal that he was positioned over. "Are you calling me fat?"

"No, not at all! A giant, perhaps," Gabriella giggled as Troy plopped down, holding onto the tiny sidebars with his feet on the metal footrests as he began to rock back and forth on the playground attraction Gabriella was sure was designed with intentions of holding small children at most. Her laughter erupted as Troy swayed a bit too far forward with his fast momentum and ended up tumbling into the sand, laughing himself as he rolled over and got back up, dusting the sand off of him.

Seeing that Troy was all right, Gabriella calmed herself down as she spun herself around again to check on Michael, who was too busy playing in the jungle gym to have even noticed Troy's little adventure with the plastic seal spring. Gabriella also glanced over towards the water to see Hayden happily laying out and listening to her music before looking back at the jungle gym to make sure that Michael was all right and in no danger of getting hurt.

Her attention was drawn back to Troy though as she felt a dip behind her and looked back to see Troy now sitting on the disc with her, scooting in the middle towards her. "Come on over so I don't have to sorta yell to talk to you."

Not seeing the harm as she could still see Michael well enough from that spot two feet away, Gabriella complied, moving to join Troy in the middle, drawing her right leg up so she could wrap her hands around her knee. "That better?"

"Much," he murmured, surprising Gabriella by leaning in and kissing her quickly, grinning as Troy pulled back and placed his left hand on one of the bars that was right behind Gabriella's shoulder. Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead before he leaned his own there for a moment. "I couldn't resist not being able to do that for a moment longer."

Troy's confession made Gabriella blush, something she was still getting used to, but made her tingle at the very idea of Troy contemplating kissing her all day they had been together with his siblings but holding back until the opportune time. "You know what I really like about you Troy?"

"My charming personality? My wonderful looks? My money?"

Gabriella shook her head as she pulled away from him a little, raising a hand to brush back some of his hair that had fallen forward to cover Troy's beautiful eyes. "I like how you have this bond, regardless of how far away you live and how little see you them, with each member of your family and how you really respect them. Even when you and Hayden bicker, I can see the unconditional love you both have for each other and that says a lot. You don't take any of life's little things for granted even though you really could with all the fame and money you have."

"Well thank you, I try to stay pretty grounded and not take anything, big or small, for granted. Where is this coming from though?"

"Just thinking and sharing, sort of like we agreed to last night. I also wanted to say thank you for understanding me and how I go about things."

"Like how when we're with my brother and sister you're their nanny and tutor before my romantic leading lady?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she heard the drawn out way Troy said the last three words, clearly giving her a hard time. She glanced over to check on Michael, seeing that he had moved over to the slides and had begun to play with other little kids that had just shown up. "Basically, yes. There's more to it but that's huge because I do take what I do with my life seriously and right now, that includes taking care of your siblings."

"For which I know my parents greatly appreciate and so do I. Just because I'm here doesn't mean I'll stop understanding coming in third after Michael and then Hayden. Although, that does bruise the ego a bit," Troy joked, earning a light slap on the shoulder from Gabriella. "Guess that's good though to know that I can't have you all the time. Would rather share you with Hayden and Michael than the rest of the male population."

"Oh stop you jokester! No one else is interested, trust me," Gabriella returned, changing her gaze to check on Hayden to see her hanging out like she was the last time she checked.

"Please, if I hadn't been quick enough, Chad would have called dibs on you and then there are all those Hollywood guys Pay was saying were drooling over you at the after party. You talk about me being modest, you make me seem like the most vain person with how humble you are about your talents and looks. Gabriella, you're wonderful in so many ways. I'm just lucky you agreed to let me hang out with you and Michael and then come out with me."

A smile appeared on Gabriella's face before she initiated the kiss this time, breaking away quickly as Troy's phone went off, breaking their moment.

Troy groaned as he pulled out his cell, already knowing by the ringtone who it was. "Damon, what's up?"

"How are you doing TJ? By chance have you actually talked to your parents about Michael potentially being in the Samuel Smith project with you?" Damon returned, his voice filled with something that put Troy on full alert.

"I've mentioned it to them but told them that it was unlikely, that it was just something that came up at a business lunch. Damon, I really don't want Michael involved. Yes, it would be great to give him money for his future college tuition and stuff but with this would come so much that I just don't want to expose him to."

"I hear you, I totally do TJ, but the executive producers, specifically Olivier, have called me up to see if they can arrange for you to bring Michael by today. They first asked if he was still in town, I guess they saw pictures from the premier with your family with you, and I couldn't lie to them. Gail is on high alert as it is to make sure she's seeing all the different pictures that could come out of this week. What do you say TJ? It's just a meeting with the executive producers to meet Michael, that's it. No contract, nothing."

Troy glanced up as he saw Gabriella scoot away from him on the disc before standing up, walking over to Michael, who was calling out to her to push him on the swings now. He took those few moments to watch the way Michael happily giggled as Gabriella began pushing him on the swing, she too laughing a little as Michael got higher and higher.

"TJ, are you there?"

Sighing, Troy ran a hand through his hair, weighing out the pros and cons of just a meeting. "My parents are out shopping, most likely about now in Beverly Hills. They won't make it back with the traffic for a meeting."

"That's fine, I'll meet you at the studios to act on Michael's behalf and yours should something unexpected come up."

Seeing that Damon would be harder to shake off than Troy had hoped, Troy took a moment to try to reprocess the situation again, hating the idea of Michael being thrust into TJ's world, granted at a smaller degree, but still, it would be life altering. However, as well as Troy knew Damon, Troy couldn't ignore the fact that Troy's own position with the project could be altered based on whether or not Michael met with the executive producers. Damon wouldn't push so hard with Troy otherwise and Troy knew this from experience.

"Fine, we'll meet you and the executive producers but it can't be at the studio. I will not have a chance of the paparazzi to catch me taking my little brother into any type of studio. I think Gail would appreciate that too."

Damon let out a sigh of relief. "Good, that works. We can work with this. How about that café you and I went to after one of your auditions at the studio? Can you make it to Burbank from wherever you are in an hour?"

Troy glanced at his watch and figured that the traffic wouldn't be too bad yet but they had to leave now to make sure. "Sure, we'll be there in an hour. And Damon?"

"Yes TJ?"

"I reserve the right to say no on my parents' behalf if they become too pushy or if Michael gets freaked out while there I want to be able to take him out of there, no resistance from you. I don't know how he's going to handle this. Gabriella and Hayden will be with us so I think he'll be pretty comfortable but in case, I need to put my brother before anything else man."

"TJ, I know how important your family is, especially your brother. I get it and won't stand in your way, I promise. I'll see you soon."

With that, the call ended and Troy stood up himself to first gather Hayden up, who pouted about not having that long to tan but went along willingly after Troy explained to her what was going on. After that, they collected Gabriella and Michael with a little explanation before they piled back into the minivan, Troy feeling far more nervous about this meeting than he had before meeting the executive producers for the first time a little while ago.

* * *

"And then they bought me this yummy cupcake with a smiley face on it and just asked me lots of questions. They were really nice and Troy said it was okay for me to take the cupcake. I know they were strangers but he and Gaby both said it was okay. They were all calling Troy TJ though, I don't know why, but he was answering. Is Troy no longer called Troy?"

As Michael's unending string of chatter, both comments and questions, continued to move on, Troy sat back in the couch he, Gabriella, and Hayden were sitting on in his living room with their parents sitting on the smaller couch with Michael sitting on Jack's lap. Since they got home to find that Lucille and Jack were waiting for them to find out about dinner plans, they basically had been sitting in the room, listening to Michael go on, Troy jumping in every now and then when he felt that Michael's recounting wasn't completely accurate.

The meeting had gone well with exception to a few times when Michael tried to correct Olivier, Lance, or Rachel when they called Troy "TJ" in front of him. Troy had quickly explained to them that Michael didn't know about his stage name for which they totally understood and had tried to refrain from calling Troy "TJ" for the rest of the meeting. Gabriella too had tried to help, telling Michael in the car when he asked again on the drive home about it, telling Michael that it was just Troy's nickname like how Michael called Gabriella "Gaby".

When Michael finally seemed to have lost steam, Jack chuckled. "Sounds like that was quite a meeting Michael. It was nice of them to treat you to that cupcake. Did you say thank you to them?"

Michael enthusiastically nodded his head. "I made sure to behave because Troy said it was an important business meeting but they were super nice and talked mostly to me."

"Is that so?" Lucille questioned, looking over at Troy, who nodded his head to confirm. "Did they have you read anything like a book? Maybe one you and Gabriella read together?"

There was a moment while Michael thought about this and then shook his head. "No, no book. Just lots of questions. That one man with the funny accent, he asked me more questions than I ask you when you tell me I'm asking too many."

"You didn't tell him that though did you?" Lucille surveyed her youngest child with worry on her face. "That wouldn't be very nice if you did since he's a stranger."

"Nope," Michael answered. "Can we eat? I'm hungry."

"Sure we can Michael. Let's get you changed though because you are all sandy. I suggest you do too Hayden as it's getting a bit colder," Lucille stated, getting up and taking hold of Michael's hand as he slid off Jack's lap.

Gabriella stood up too and followed Lucille, Michael, and Hayden out of the room, intending to help Lucille with Michael before she herself changed quickly. Once they were all out of the room, Jack turned his attention on his eldest. "Your mom and I aren't mad that you had this meeting, it sounds harmless, but we're surprised you did it after our initial discussion when you first brought up the executive producers being interested in your brother."

Troy nodded, knowing that his father was referring to Troy's hesitation around the whole situation. "I know and it was a tough decision to make. I made sure before I agreed that there were ground rules and that we did it on neutral ground that wouldn't spark rumors but more importantly would not make Michael feel uncomfortable or scared. I was there the entire time and Damon was there to make sure no business was talked about then and there."

"We have talked about this and decided that if this is what Michael wants to do, we'll figure out a way to make it happen but Michael has to make that choice. This is a long shot that they will want Michael just as much as it is that Michael will want to do it after we put him through the process of auditioning if they do want to go to the next step. Right now, in all honesty, the only thing stopping him is you but we know you have your reasons."

"That's just it, I don't want him to have to deal with all the overwhelming attention that can come with this type of life. The paparazzi are already interested in him because they thought he was a 'love child' of mine and even now because he's my sibling. If you and Mom think that Michael will be fine with this then I have no objections, I just want what's best for him."

Jack felt especially proud of Troy in that moment, not because of what Troy had become over the years in terms of being an actor and a celebrity but because Troy had done it with finesse and maturity that escaped most people his age, every step of the way. The latest example was the way Troy examined the situation of Michael possibly going through the audition process for the project Troy already was booked for, putting Michael's needs and wants first before his own, considering what the consequences of not listening to the executive producers could mean to his own career.

"Michael always says he wants to do what you are doing, to be what you are Troy, and I think your mother and I would be very lucky if that ever happened. I'm not talking about him being an actor specifically or even famous in any way. Just seeing Michael many years down the road with a level head on his shoulder and the maturity and tact you always have around you, among other things. To this day, you still make us proud and whatever happens with Michael and this project, I want you to know we feel comfortable to follow your lead so long as you keep us informed, each step of the way."

"Thanks Dad," Troy responded, feeling a bit better knowing his parents weren't upset about the meeting happening without them. "I of course will keep you updated and won't make a decision for you concerning Michael."

"Never thought you would." Jack stood up from the couch and stretched his back a little, righting himself shortly after. "I better go get changed myself for dinner. Any restaurant in mind for tonight?"

"There's a decent Mexican restaurant nearby. Not as good as Brie's cooking but decent."

"You really are smitten with her aren't you?"

His father's question froze Troy as Troy was standing up and heard it, relieved at least not to hear any condescending quality in his father's voice. "I don't know about smitten…"

Jack watched with amusement as Troy casually brought his hand up and began rubbing the back of his neck. "Right, that's why you're all of a sudden nervous talking about this, far more than you were than two minutes ago when we were talking about the possibilities for your brother. You could have done a lot worse than Gabriella in choosing someone to fall for but not much better, especially in your world down here. I swear I saw so many women today while I was waiting for your mom that just, let's just say this is definitely a different world here."

Troy laughed, knowing exactly what his father was saying. "I completely agree, totally Dad."

"Good."

Troy and Jack both made quick work to change into something more suitable for the night air before they all gathered in the Bolton's minivan, driving to the Mexican restaurant Troy picked out, and enjoyed the rest of the evening as the average, run of the mill family, including one very close family friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gabriella held back the tears as she watched the last little girl from the class at the halau she used to teach leave with her father, feeling the impact of saying goodbye to yet something else in her life. Kara had told Gabriella via a phone call a few days ago about the budgetary reasons that led Kara to have to consolidate all the classes at the halau to be during the week only. For this reason only did Gabriella actually have to say farewell to her class after teaching them one last time today, especially as Gabriella wasn't all that ready to see them all go but knew that it was getting close to time anyway. If it wasn't for Gabriella's involvement with Michael and Hayden both during the week, she would have arranged to make Tuesdays free to keep teaching the young girls but Gabriella felt her responsibilities to the Bolton family came first above the halau, despite all the amazing support she got from Kara, Josh, and the rest of the "ohana" there.

"They will miss you for sure Gabriella, as you already seem to be missing them," Kara commented, seeing the sad look on the brunette's face. "You said it yourself that you've been trying to figure out your next move after you take the CBEST anyway. This is just a first step in the process of you moving on."

Breathing in deeply and then letting it go, Gabriella gave Kara her full attention as the older woman stood at the front desk doing some paperwork. "I know and you're right. I'm just sad that it actually happened, that it seems to be, as you said, the first of what's to come."

"If you feel this way now about children you worked with once a week, think of how you will feel when you leave your nanny and tutor positions."

Gabriella sighed, an overwhelming sense of sadness washing over her at just the thought. "I can't even imagine that right now."

"Then don't but know that soon enough, it will in fact be your time to continue to grow, and to do that requires you to stretch out your wings and soar."

Josh sauntered in from outside and paused when he felt the down mood of the lobby where Gabriella and his mother were talking. He dropped his bag in front of his favorite chair before he plopped down on it himself, drawing their attention to him. "How's it?"

Gabriella laughed a little at his greeting as she waved hi to him while Kara rolled her eyes at her son. "Nice entry, really Josh. Glad I taught you manners. Why don't you sort the mail for me from the past few days in the office? We'll get started with rehearsals after that."

"But Mom!"

"Go, I still have a few things to talk to Gabriella about before we rehearse and you being in the same room will only serve to distract us both."

"Fine, whatever," Josh grumbled, getting up and leaving the room to go to the office and carry out his mother's request.

"There goes another one who will miss your presence here at the halau. At least I think you two will keep in touch no matter what," Kara observed, knowing already that Josh and Gabriella really had struck up a genuine friendship despite their different personalities. "Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about is the competition that is in less than two weeks. I've worked it out so that Josh and I both will be there for support but will also be there to play the music for you along with some of my family who live there on the islands. We'll be staying with them too and you are welcome to stay with us if you want, if you don't have other plans."

Gabriella lost the ability to talk for a few moments, leaving her only able to openly stare at Kara in shock until Gabriella recovered. "Are you serious?"

"Very much so. I know we can't help fee wise or anything but…"

"No, Kara, this is just, what you just offered is more than amazing! Thank you, thank you so much! I don't need a place to stay but for you to offer on top of you going all the way there! Are you sure though? I know the halau is running on a tight budget as is as evidenced by the cutback in the schedules."

Kara dismissed Gabriella's worry with a flick of her wrist. "Don't worry about it, really. All I had to pay for was the plane fare for me and Josh and I found a killer deal. Besides, you gave me a good reason to go back home to the islands with Josh in tow. After the competition, we'll go over to Oahu for a large family reunion that will last for days, trust me. This is more than worth it though just to see you get up there on that stage at such a large competition and dance your heart out. With that being said though, I do have a condition."

"What is it?"

"I want to make sure you are here at nights, every night, until we all leave for Hawaii. We need to get the music piece down right but I also want to make sure you feel comfortable and confident so my strategy is to keep you practicing every day here with us so you also get used to the live music and not the recordings you have. Also, next Sunday, I want you here all day. We're going to make sure your routines are flawless along with your accompany music. Deal?"

"Deal!" Gabriella immediately exclaimed. "It's the least I can do! I just hope I won't let you and Josh down, nor my brother or Troy or anyone else!"

"You won't, don't worry. Have some faith in yourself Gabriella."

"All right, I talked to you at least a few times on the phone when you were in L.A., right? How come you didn't tell me about the moves you and TJ shared?" Josh demanded as he came out of the office, two magazines in hand. "Looks like we have a celebrity in our mix Mom. Did you see these?"

Kara shook her head in confusion as she left the desk to take one magazine from Josh, leaving him to give the other to Gabriella. Seeing Kara's was folded to a page already, Kara started there, scanning the article completely that went with a large picture of the couple it talked about, scoffing at the end of it as she took a tally of all the exaggerated and inaccurate data listed about her star pupil. "You know I don't read these things and for this reason. These come here only for the parents to have something to read while their kids are practicing or for students who need to linger. Gabriella, sweetie, don't worry about it. Your name isn't in this article at all. You are at best an 'unnamed' woman but they do put some made up facts in here that aren't malicious, just fictional."

"Hey Mom, I don't think Gabriella heard you," Josh pointed out, gesturing to Gabriella, who was staring at the cover of the magazine she had in her own hands while she seemed to get paler by the second.

'This cannot be happening,' Gabriella thought in horror as she took in the picture of her and Troy walking into the restaurant from their date night with the headline of "TJ cheating? TJ and Heidi over? Exclusive details inside!" There was also a small picture of TJ and Heidi at the after party from last week at the bottom corner of the much larger one of Gabriella with Troy, which covered most of the magazine cover.

Not even thinking about it, Gabriella reached a trembling hand into her pocket and dialed a number she knew by heart. "Troy?"

"Brie? What's wrong?" Troy answered, alarmed by the shaking of Gabriella's voice. "Are you okay? Is Michael? The rest of the family?"

"They are all fine. I just… Are you dating Heidi Black?"

"No, of course not. She and I are just co-stars and friends, that's it. Well maybe the occasional publicity thing but that's really it. Why?"

"The magazines Troy…"

She heard Troy curse softly and knew based on that he had already known all about them but hadn't told her. "You saw them. I told Hayden to keep those trash mags away from you, especially this week."

"I saw them here at the halau. Troy, why didn't you tell me?"

Troy ached as he heard the pain in Gabriella's whispered words. "I swear Gabriella, I am not involved with Heidi that way nor do I want to be. You didn't break us up and I am therefore not able to cheat on her since I'm not with her to begin with, not now or ever. Sneaky bastards caught some other moments I thought we were alone for too."

This news caused Gabriella to immediately flip through the magazine in her hands, stopping as she saw a large picture of Troy on the red carpet at the premiere. The reason why it was so large that it covered a page and a half was because Troy wasn't looking at the cameras. In fact, in the picture, only his profile could be seen with a grin and twinkle in his eye as he looked behind him and towards the end of the red carpet where a smiling Gabriella could be seen looking back at him. "I'm so sorry Troy!"

There was a pause before Troy asked, "Sorry? For what?"

"The premiere, the after party! It was business and I brought the focus from the movie to the silliness of us!" Gabriella flipped to the next page and saw more pictures, another one from them entering the restaurant and a handful of others that were taken of Gabriella being in Troy's convertible or hanging out with the Bolton family somewhere in L.A.

"First, what you and I share is far from silly Gabriella. Second, you didn't do this, the media did. You did nothing wrong Brie, nothing. I'm far more worried about you. I didn't call you and tell you about all this yesterday and wanted Hayden to not show you because what's in these magazines doesn't matter to me nor should it to you. Knowing you though, I have a feeling you're freaked out for me and my career but you don't need to be. We'll deal with the media outlets together and I promise I'll give you a warning next time as I can clearly see how it was a mistake not to this weekend. Are you okay? Brie? You're awfully quiet."

"Yes, I'm okay," Gabriella answered weakly. "This is just so overwhelming."

"Try to put it out of your mind babe. Trust me, no matter how much you stress or worry over it, the headlines nor the pictures will disappear. Regardless of what trash gets published in these gossip magazines or the blogs, all that matters to me is you and me, that's all. Please tell me you haven't changed your mind about dating me because of this."

Gabriella was surprised by the pleading tone in Troy's voice. "Troy, I wouldn't stop seeing you over this, have some faith in my common sense here. I just, I don't know what to think of all this attention and being linked to TJ this way. It's a lot to take in Troy."

After breathing a sigh of relief that it wasn't the end, Troy decided on what to do next. "Look, Gabriella, I know it is a lot to deal with, to think about. In fairness though, no matter how careful we are, stuff like this may continue to happen so long as we see each other. It doesn't change how I feel though and I hope it doesn't for you."

"It truly doesn't for me either Troy, not how I feel about you at least," Gabriella assured Troy immediately, meaning it. "I better get started on practicing. Thank you Troy for being so great and dealing with my freakout."

"Thank you for dealing with TJ's nonsense. Have a good rehearsal Brie."

Once the call was ended, Gabriella looked up and caught Kara and Josh both staring. "Would it be okay for me to take the magazines with me?"

Kara, after a moment of hesitation, nodded as she handed over the one she had in her hands. "You sure you want these though? Dwelling won't solve this."

"I know, Troy said almost the same thing. I actually want them to look at them later, to study how much truth is really or not really in these things," Gabriella stated, trying to convince herself that was all it was and not just wanting to make sure the halau didn't have copies of this any longer.

Josh passed up on a chance to tease his friend and instead extended his hand out to Gabriella. "Come on, let's get your mind off this rubbish and go practice. Every minute matters for the next two weeks, less in fact."

Grateful for both his and Kara's support yet again, Gabriella took his hand and followed Josh into the studio where her stuff was, taking her place on the floor after she put the magazines into her bag.

Once the first beat echoed throughout the room through the last one of the five hour rehearsal, Gabriella remained centered and focused pushing any other thoughts aside until she was in her car driving to the Bolton home, her mind a clutter of various thoughts.

After a long, relaxing hot bath to help soothe her aching muscles, Gabriella took her time applying lotion to her body, massaging out some more of the aches before slipping into a floral top and pair of jeans.

When Gabriella opened the bathroom door, she jumped and squeaked in surprise when she saw a pair of cerulean eyes staring right at her accompanied by his trademark smirk. "Troy? What are you doing here?"

"Truth? I got worried about you after your call. I really am so sorry that I didn't tell you, I realize really now how stupid that was of me. You don't live in a bubble, of course you'd see at least one of those magazines, especially the one of us on the cover. Forgive me?"

Gabriella shook her head. "There's nothing to forgive Troy, honest. Just as you won't let me be sorry for doing this to you."

"You haven't done anything to me except made my life better Brie," Troy replied, giving in to temptation as he placed his right hand behind Gabriella's head, feeling her damp wavy locks under his fingers as he kissed her. "Maybe this is yet another thing though to happen for a reason."

"What do you mean?" she asked as Troy straightened again, his hand lingering now on her shoulder, his thumb brushing the skin at her neck.

"I've missed you and was debating on surprising you one last time with a visit before we meet again in Hawaii but was trying to figure out the logistics. After I talked to you though, I knew this was the right thing, to be here for you but to also take your mind off of it too, to remind you of what really matters in this whole thing, us."

"Why do I sense you have something up your sleeve Mr. Bolton?"

Troy gave her his best Michael imitation of whenever Michael feigned innocence. "Me? No, never."

"Right, I so don't believe that but even more than that the fact that you are standing right here in front of me because, well, I missed you too."

"Then you made it worth the last minute ticket price and the cost of renting a car just now for saying that," Troy teased. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Gabriella took Troy's hand and led him down to her bedroom to finish getting ready and to grab her purse before she followed him out of the house and towards the compact rental car. "No flashy rental for you huh?"

"They had better," Troy admitted, "but I wanted something very low key especially considering what just happened this weekend with those tabloids. Disappointed?"

"Far from it."

Within an hour and a half, thanks to some unexpected traffic, they were over a bridge and driving through San Francisco, leaving Gabriella to wonder exactly where they were headed. Soon though, she began to suspect it had to do with dinner as her stomach embarrassingly grumbled and Troy made a joke about his stomach feeling the same way but they would both be content soon enough.

With one last turn, Troy pulled up to a modern looking building and parked in the garage nearby. "Now do you know where we are?"

"The California Academy of Sciences," Gabriella answered, confused as she took in how empty everything was, how quiet it was. "Troy, I hate to tell you but I think the museum is closed."

Troy smirked, shaking his head before he got out. He opened the door for Gabriella and helped her out, keeping her hand tucked in his before he closed the door and locked the car quickly before leading her towards the museum. "It may be closed to the general public but to someone with connections it isn't."

"Troy, I thought you hated using your fame to pull strings."

"I do, but this isn't directly because I'm TJ. This is because I love this place and have donated a good amount, specifically to the Steinhart Aquarium. I don't abuse it though so don't think I do this all the time. Tonight is special though, as it always is when you're with me."

"You sweet talker you," Gabriella responded, lifting their joined hands and kissing the back of Troy's hand for a change, making him blush a bit much to Gabriella's delight. "Guess I have the same effect on you as you have on me."

"Come now, was there ever any real doubt?"

Gabriella didn't have to answer as they reached a side entrance and Troy knocked a few times on the door, almost in code, before it opened and an older woman stepped out, grinning at them both. "What a lovely surprise to have you here tonight. Please, come in."

Troy introduced Gabriella to the woman who was named Victoria Millers, one of the board members of the museum and also an avid supporter. The three of them walked through hallways that Gabriella suspected the general public never saw as she saw storage and the backsides of exhibits they passed before they descended a pair of stairs.

"And this is where I leave you. Troy, I trust you will firmly shut the side door when you're done and take care of the main lights? The guards know you are here this time but will not disturb you, I've made sure of it."

"Wonderful, thank you so much Victoria," Troy replied, hugging the older woman before she left.

Gabriella gave Troy a suspicious look. "Why do I have this feeling that I'm about to meet another side of you Troy?"

"Because you're intelligent and have great instincts?" he offered, chuckling as she rolled her eyes. "Come on, the surprise awaits."

Knowing that she trusted Troy, Gabriella let him lead her past the now open door and into the place where Troy enjoyed being so much that he donated his own money to help keep it going, the Steinhart Aquarium. "You're giving me a private tour of the aquarium?"

"One better, this way," Troy returned, tugging on Gabriella's hand in his to get her walking with him again as he led them to the place he had set up earlier in the day right after he had gotten in and rented the car. "This is what we came here for."

Gabriella saw the large aquarium lit in front of her with the many creatures belonging to the coral reef living on the other side of the glass or whatever it was that made the see through wall of the aquarium, but what made Gabriella's heart race was the square table set in the middle of the room. As Troy and Gabriella walked closer, she saw that there was a gift bag on the middle of the blue tablecloth with flickering small candles placed around it that gave the table more light as the lighting in the room was dim. Also on the table were two settings with plates and two glasses. On one plate there was a single red rose, something Troy picked up and kissed before presenting her with it.

"For you madam," he stated, bowing over her hand as she took the rose from him. "Have a seat?"

Once seated, Gabriella looked back towards the aquarium and saw a sign near it that said that the exhibit was called "Philippine Coral Reef". "Troy, this is just incredible!"

"It gets even better!" Troy promised, reaching down to pull out a pizza box from one of those special heat containing bags. "You had the best pizza with me and Michael in Dublin, but this is the best pizza in San Francisco. Not all that classy but it is amazing."

"I'm sure it is," Gabriella laughed, touched even more so that Troy felt comfortable enough with her to expose his favorite foods but more so that he didn't feel the need to impress her. 'Although, being here at the museum after hours is more than impressive in itself.'

Troy poured them both some soda while Gabriella breathed in the scent of the slice of pepperoni pizza on her plate, already salivating as she imagined how good it really tasted. "Go on, take a bite."

His encouragement was the last thing Gabriella needed to do just that, savoring the yummy, greasy goodness that she expected to find, hearing Troy's sigh as he too took a bite of his slice. "This is amazing."

"Told you."

"You did. So, what led us here to the aquarium instead of just at the pizza place?"

Troy smiled, loving how sharp Gabriella always was. "This is part of me Gabriella and I wanted to share it. Not that I donate to keep this place running along with many others but that this is a sanctuary for me. Aquariums in general usually are. I can sit here for hours on my worst days, feeling some type of healing in my soul just by being here, watching the ocean life continue on. Even watching the families and couples or other individuals on their own can soothe too. I wanted to open my sanctuary up to you as well as share it with you tonight when I felt you needed it the most."

"You really are incredible, you know that? How did I get so lucky to have you care at all about me?"

"I could ask the same thing. Not that I don't love talking to you because I do but I want you to experience this feeling I get by being here. Until we're both down eating, why don't we just take in the large living coral reef over there for all its worth in silence."

If it was any other woman, Troy knew his suggestion would be taken the wrong way but he was glad to know his instinct with Gabriella was right, seeing that she really understood his intentions as she smiled at him and nodded.

For the next twenty or so minutes, both ate their pizza slices in silence, gazing at each other now and then but mostly taking in the twenty-five foot deep aquarium that hosted an entire ecosystem. Gabriella could immediately tell why Troy found solace at such places as this, including the place where they were in that moment. Even in the first few moments of really concentrating on the aquarium, Gabriella felt lighter, with less stress and worry that had surfaced when she had first seen the pictures and headlines earlier in the day.

Troy was the first to break the silence as he saw Gabriella wipe at her mouth after eating her last piece, leaving Troy to polish off the large pizza. "Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you," Gabriella replied, turning her attention back to Troy, allowing him to see she was speaking the truth as all the clouds seemed to have disappeared from her usually sparkling brown eyes, a small sparkle starting in that moment. "I can totally see what draws you to aquariums in general. That living coral reef is just amazing."

"It is. A lot was done to make that one single exhibit happen just as a lot went into every other exhibit here. I think if I hadn't by chance entered this business that I'd have grown up to be a vet or someone who works here, with the animals."

"I'm sure you would have been amazing at anything you tried. I totally get why you donate to this place too. It's simply remarkable," Gabriella murmured, looking around the room to soak it all in.

Troy picked up the gift bag and handed it over to Gabriella. "Good, because this was a chance but I wanted to give you the ability to come here whenever you wanted."

Puzzled, Gabriella reached in and pulled out a single tissue wrapped object. After the first fold Gabriella found what Troy had meant, a pass to the museum itself. "An annual pass?"

"More like lifelong. It just says annual pass but it never expires. That last part you are about to open is silly but I thought it was fun."

Intrigued, Gabriella unfolded the rest of the tissue paper and smiled as she saw a pair of fish attached together at the lips. "Kissing fish?"

"Exactly," Troy answered. "They pull apart and are connected by magnets. Told you they were silly but I couldn't resist when I saw them in the gift shop earlier."

"You are too cute Troy, way too cute. I love it all, the gifts and the dinner here and the behind the scenes and personal tour I know you plan on giving me. Thank you Troy, you really do know how to make a woman feel cared for and better after a physically and mentally exhausting day."

"My mission is complete then," Troy returned, his eyes taking in all of Gabriella's facial features before he leaned over and kissed her, long and deep, smiling against her lips as he heard the stuffed animals fall to the ground when Gabriella wrapped her hands around Troy's neck to pull him closer.

A pair of the night guards happened to come by in that moment, both quietly chuckling as they witnessed the clear affection the couple had for each other, leaving the area soon after as to not disturb the couple any further.

"I never thought of the aquarium as romantic before," the taller of the two guards commented.

The other guard shrugged. "Well, I guess if you're there with the right woman, anywhere could be special and romantic. Come on, let's go check on those crazy penguins."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A week and a half had passed since Troy had come up to the bay area to surprise Gabriella, but Gabriella was so excited to see him it felt like it could have been longer than exactly a week and two days since she watched Troy drive off for the Oakland Airport last week Monday. It amazed Gabriella that she felt this way, so deeply, for a man she hardly saw, well not as often as a usual dating couple would see each other at least.

"Ella, are you thinking about winning the competition or is the mere thought of my brother enough to make you grin like that?" Hayden teased Gabriella from the coach seat Hayden was sitting in next to Gabriella, who had the aisle seat.

Gabriella looked at the blonde next to her and found Hayden looking back at her with a smug look on her face. "You truly are enjoying teasing me about Troy aren't you?"

"Maybe. I'm just excited to see you both as happy as you are since you are two people I care quite a bit about, even if my brother hasn't gotten his head out of his ass and asked you to be his girlfriend yet."

"Be easy on your brother Hayden. He goes through a lot and being exclusive with anyone I would imagine is tough because of where he lives and who he is."

"Exactly!" Hayden exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "If Troy was full-time Troy, you'd have a boyfriend by now. He lets TJ rule his life too much sometimes. Example, I don't remember the last time he was around for my birthday, on my birthday. Troy wasn't even at my Sweet 16 birthday bash, citing a project that kept him in Japan as a reason why he didn't come. My brother Troy would have been there but TJ made the project his priority over his own sister."

It was clear in that moment that Hayden definitely had her reasons to in some ways resent TJ for taking her otherwise sweet and loving brother away, that much Gabriella saw reinforced in the last few minutes. "I'm sure he wanted to be there though Hayden. I was there at your party and I know you had lots of fun anyway without him but can understand why his absence would bum you out. I know I would be depressed if my brother wasn't there for me on a special day like that too. Maybe you should talk to Troy though about how you feel, a serious conversation. Knowing Troy, the amount I do know of him, I really don't think he's intentionally putting you or anyone in your family on the backburner to his career, not consciously."

"I've tried before though Ella and I just end up feeling bad that I'm bothering him with something so trivial."

Gabriella placed a gentle hand on Hayden's shoulder. "Hayden, you never bother your brother. Besides, even so, it's our jobs as sisters to bother them for good causes and this is a good cause. Give it some thought. I bet you that Troy doesn't even know you feel this way."

Hayden nodded, turning her attention back to looking out the window, seeing the water beneath them become closer as the plane continued its descent. Seeing that Hayden was now preoccupied, Gabriella looked to the set of seats next to her in the middle of the plane, smiling when she saw Michael sleeping up against Jack's side with Jack sleeping as well, his arm wrapped around his small son. Lucille was awake though and put down the book she was reading to give Gabriella a warm smile.

"I really am so glad you decided to come to Hawaii with us Gabriella and look forward to seeing you compete on Saturday. How are you feeling?"

"Like I could use more than less than three days to practice," Gabriella answered truthfully. "Thank you again for all your support and encouragement. It means a lot, really."

"It's nice being able to do something for you that you do tenfold for all my children Gabriella."

With that, Lucille turned her attention back to her book, which left Gabriella to just think about everything going on in her life in that moment and how blessed she was in every aspect of her life.

* * *

Once Jack parked the minivan he had rented behind the convertible Troy had rented, Gabriella hopped out and smiled at the image of Troy and Hayden laughing together as they got out of the convertible up ahead. Troy had been waiting for them at the rental car center since his flight from LAX had come in a little earlier and Gabriella had made the quick decision to have Hayden ride with Troy, surprising both siblings. Now, Gabriella knew for sure it was the right choice, having enjoyed the ride next to Michael and trying to answer all his questions he had about Maui and the things he saw on the way to the place they would be staying.

After all the bags were brought inside the villa Troy had rented for the trip, they all began to explore the place. Troy, having seen pictures prior to booking the place, had already decided on the rooms, giving Jack and Lucille the master bedroom and Hayden and Michael a pair of rooms with a bathroom between them, all three rooms upstairs. Troy's own room was downstairs, down the hall from Gabriella's room, which was close to the "surprise" room.

When they reached the room at the end of the hallway, Troy quickly stepped in front of the glass door. "This room is the biggest reason why I rented this property, even bigger than it having a gate and private access to a little used public beach."

"Is it a game room?" Michael asked, excitement in his voice.

"He sounded just like Chad just then, scary!" Hayden muttered.

Troy shook his head. "Sorry buddy, no. Gabriella, I'll let you do the honors."

Feeling everyone look at her, Gabriella forced herself to walk forward until she was standing right in front of Troy. Without another word, Troy reached behind his back and turned the handle on the door, opening it before stepping aside to allow Gabriella to walk in, stopping just beyond the threshold.

Troy grinned as he saw her astonishment, walking in front of her to throw his arms open wide. "Welcome to your rehearsal room with an amazing view of the beach Gabriella!"

She stared at Troy for a few moments before she looked around the room again, seeing the wall of mirrors, the exercise equipment pushed up against one wall, and the beautiful view via the wall of windows of the beach. "This is just… perfect!"

Troy's grin got even bigger when Gabriella launched herself into his arms to give him a hug, Troy quick to wrap his arms around her. "Glad it meets your expectations."

"Meets my expectations? Troy I never expected this at all! This place is amazing and will be so well used. It even has enough space for me to practice but also room for Josh, Kara, and their family to play here too without being too cramped. Thank you so much Troy!"

Lucille was so absorbed in really watching Troy and Gabriella together for the first time be in their own little world that she didn't remember about her other children being present until she heard Michael. "What's Troy and Gaby doing?"

Hayden held in her laughter as her attention too was drawn away from Gabriella and Troy sharing a few chaste but chemistry filled kisses to look at Michael and then their parents to see how they would handle this one.

Jack cleared his throat nervously. "Well, they are kissing like Mommy and Daddy do sometimes."

"Are they having a baby too then?"

This time, Hayden couldn't help but laugh, ignoring the glare their father shot her. "Michael, you are so silly!"

"Isn't that how babies are made? That's what Mommy and Daddy do and they had me and you and Troy! Don't call me silly!"

Seeing that Jack wasn't about to answer, Lucille stepped forward to try her hand at answering. "Well Michael, kissing is something people do when they love each other. Like how we all kiss your cheeks or your forehead or your little nose? It shows you that we love you."

"What about kissing on the lips like Troy and Gaby?"

"That's a different type of love that is reserved to only them and no one else like friends or family."

Michael thought this over, trying to absorb everything he had just learned. "So family kissing is on the cheek or forehead or nose but lips are for one special person you love in that special way?"

"Basically, yes," Jack answered, glancing behind him now to see that Troy and Gabriella were by the windows looking at the beach.

"So Troy and Gaby love each other like that?"

'Oh they would die if they heard all of this,' Hayden thought, smirking as she saw Troy and Gabriella walk towards them now. "Hey Troy, Ella!"

Troy was instantly suspicious by that cheery greeting from his sister. "Umm, hi?"

"Troy, when is the baby coming? Do you really love Gaby?" Michael asked, looking only at his brother, waiting patiently as Troy stumbled over his feet before stopping in front of his family.

"Did I just hear that right?" he questioned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yup, you did," Hayden sweetly replied, enjoying seeing Troy squirm. "Mom and Dad just explained to Michael you only kiss someone on the lips like you just did when you love that special someone and that love is just for them."

Also embarrassed but knowing Michael was just asking an innocent question, Gabriella ignored Hayden's teasing and kneeled down in front of Michael so that she was eyelevel with him. "Michael, there's no baby coming sweetie and you don't create a baby by kissing someone on the lips either. Your brother and I do care for each other though, that much is true."

"Is that why you kiss Troy now and not me? Do you not care for me anymore Gaby? Was I bad?"

Gabriella shook her head. "You could never be truly bad Michael, at least in my books, and I still care for you. You will always be my favorite boy, no matter what. Who else could save me from those evil villains when we play superhero? That's a role only you could play in my life Michael. Don't ever forget how special you are to me."

When Gabriella leaned forward and kissed Michael's cheek, Troy grinned as he watched his brother's face flush a little before throwing his small arms around his nanny, proof right there of how very close they were.

"Come on Michael. Let's go get you unpacked and then changed for dinner," Lucille said, being the first to speak after Michael and Gabriella separated from their hug.

She took Michael's hand and together with Jack led their son down the hall but not before the three left behind heard one last question from the inquisitive five year old. "If kissing doesn't create babies, how are they made then?"

Relieved none of them had to answer that, Hayden, Troy, and Gabriella laughed before they too went to get their stuff and unpack before getting ready for dinner.

* * *

As a surprise, Troy had made reservations at a hotel for a luau near the property he rented for them, knowing that his family would enjoy the cultural experience and the food while Gabriella would be delighted to see the dancing for sure. Now sitting next to Gabriella as she watched the Polynesian dancing going on up on the stage, he knew it was the right choice for sure.

Better yet, Michael and Hayden too seemed to be enthralled by all the dancers while Lucille and Jack savored the food and just being together with their entire family. Troy observed the way Gabriella seemed to give the dancers her full attention but would still keep tabs on his brother, who was far from wandering off, especially when the fire dancers came out.

"Ooo, that looks like fun!" Michael exclaimed, pointing and clapping his hands.

"It is but you have to be older before you play with fire like that," Gabriella was quick to respond, shaking her head as she saw Michael pout for a few moments before turning his attention back on the dancers.

When Gabriella wasn't checking on Michael though, she was busy watching the various numbers being performed, playing with the shell lei around her neck as she tried to follow the moves in her mind, thinking of her own performances coming up in just a few more days. True to her deal with Kara, Gabriella had been at the halau every day to practice, getting to the point that she could do the newly modified routines in her sleep but neither Kara or she were satisfied with that despite Josh's protest that he thought everything looked clean already. Today was in fact the first day she had total rest from practice but knew from a phone call before they left the house for the luau that Kara and Josh with two other family members would be over in the morning to start rehearsing.

"And now we would like to get some volunteers from the audience to come up here and learn a simple hula dance with us. Can we please get some volunteers?"

Gabriella grinned as she heard this announcement and instantly raised both of Michael's arms while Hayden raised her own. Two dancers came by and picked both of the younger Bolton children to join the gathering group at the front.

"What's wrong Troy, afraid of getting up there and trying something new?" Jack joked, knowing full well that Troy was trying to keep a low profile and getting up in front of the entire audience was no way to do that.

Troy glanced at his father and rolled his eyes as Jack gave him a knowing look. "I don't see you volunteering to get up there to shake it in a grass skirt!"

"Boys, please, let's just watch Hayden and Michael," Lucille interrupted, wanting to focus on the children up in front of the audience, Michael seeming to take to being watched by so many strangers.

Gabriella grabbed her camera and snuck closer to the stage area, focusing on taking a few pictures of Hayden and Michael as they both watched the dancer in front of them, Hayden easily following along while Michael began to make up his own steps when he got lost.

Towards the end of the dance, Gabriella laughed more as Michael continued to give it all he had, a serious look now on his face as he tried to keep up with the pace of the steps that were in time with the music being played. On the other hand, Gabriella was really impressed with Hayden, who caught onto most of it rather quickly and was grinning widely enough to make Gabriella believe Hayden was really enjoying herself. Hayden's enjoyment caused Gabriella to make a mental note as she continued taking pictures to talk to Hayden about possibly taking lessons at the halau if she was interested.

Back at the table, Lucille and Jack laughed too when the dance was over and watched as Michael got a kiss from one of the female dancers before he ran into Gabriella's open arms to get a hug from her. They both were more amused though by the enchanted expression their eldest child had on his face just then as he watched Gabriella and Michael hug for a big longer before they straightened and walked back to the table, shortly behind a beaming Hayden.

A few dances later, Gabriella's attention was grabbed as she watched an elaborate Tahitian dance be performed by five very talented women. Unconsciously, her own body became one with the music too, her fingers drumming the drum beat out on her thighs as her upper body followed the same beat.

Feeling comfortable enough that all the attention was focused on the stage, not to mention no one seemed to care that he was who he was back in Hollywood thus far, Troy scooted his chair forward until his seat was even with Gabriella's chair, not even getting a glance from the brunette as she continued watching the dancers on the stage. If it wasn't for the small portion of her lower lip being caught between her teeth, Troy would have thought that Gabriella was really just enjoying the show but that small trait gave Gabriella's nervousness away.

Gabriella felt Troy's warm breath against her hair before she felt his solid left arm wrap around her shoulders, his hand giving her upper left arm an encouraging squeeze. It was hearing his husky voice right next to her ear though that caused Gabriella's face to heat while the rest of her experienced tingles she had never experienced before Troy. "Stop worrying about the competition Brie. You will be fantastic, I know it! Besides, you are far better than all those women up there put together, trust me. I'm sure you could go up there tonight and teach them a thing or two."

Turning her head, Gabriella looked at Troy and met his gaze head on. "Thank you Troy but I think you are a tad biased. Don't you think so?"

"Why? Just because I happen to be infatuated with an exotic beauty who is naturally gifted not only in dance but also in cooking, intelligence, and people skills among many other things?"

"Why hello charmer and flirt TJ!"

Troy chuckled, shaking his head as he used his right hand to brush back some of her dark locks, kissing her now exposed temple. "He says hi back but wants you to know that I am speaking only the truth. It's not his fault you are so wonderful."

In that moment as they leaned their foreheads together, Gabriella couldn't help but wonder how she got to be so lucky, how her reality seemed so much like a dream come true. "You know, the scary part isn't that you just referred to yourself in third person, after all you are an actor, but that I'm starting to actually believe you when you say things like that. I have to pinch myself again to make sure you're really here and this isn't some very elaborate fantasy dream."

"Well I'm glad you are starting to finally believe me when I compliment you. Seriously, you are too modest for your own good. You could learn a few things from Sharpay and the other women in Hollywood. They don't have much modesty to them at all."

There was a pause before Gabriella said, "Oh God! What if I'm in some coma somewhere and this is really just a really long dream I'm in because I can't wake up?"

Rolling his eyes as he heard her overdramatic tone, Troy pressed his lips to her forehead. "Then I must be in a coma too because this feels very real to me. Now, seriously, I have to ask something. Have you been talking to Sharpay a lot or something?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, why? I don't even have her number."

"Good, let's keep it that way. Last thing I need is for you to develop a bigger dramatic flare like that," Troy joked, wincing as Gabriella lightly hit his shoulder. "I was kidding, especially about you learning something from the Hollywood women. You are perfect the way you are, even if you do have too big of a soft spot sometimes for little kids and kittens."

Their playful banter continued for a few rounds before their attention was drawn back to the stage as the audience erupted into applause.

Hayden's attention though remained on Troy and Gabriella as Gabriella dropped her head onto Troy's shoulder as they watched what was announced as the last dance of the performance. She scooted her chair towards their mother and whispered, "Aren't Troy and Ella adorable?"

Lucille looked from the stage to the pair across the round table and smiled as she saw Troy drop a kiss to Gabriella's hair. "They are. I think they may actually be glowing if that's possible."

"I wish I could find my match like that," Hayden sighed. "Of course, that someone would have to not be my brother. That's just, eww!"

"And understandably so," Lucille agreed, wrapping a loving arm around her daughter. "You'll find that person when the time is right. The timing of that though is just unknown. Look at Troy. He's been dating for a while but I've never seen him this happy, even with Sharpay who we've seen with him in person or others who we have seen only through those tabloid videos and pictures. Just keep moving forward with your life and it will happen for you to when you least expect it."

"Yeah, I know. At least I know that this vacation is going to be one amazing way to help close out the summer before my senior year. I think it will be wonderful for all of us actually."

"That's the idea at least but I have a feeling your instinct is right." Lucille picked up her water goblet and raised it up. "To another memorable Bolton family vacation."

Hayden picked up her glass of guava juice and clicked it against her mother's glass, knowing in her gut that this really was going to be a great week spent in sunshine and warmth with her entire family.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The day had finally come. The one day Gabriella had been rehearsing for, putting sweat and sometimes tears into. Today was finally the National Polynesian Dance Competition.

Hayden watched as Gabriella readjusted the tie to the top of her Tahitian costume for the tenth time, adjusting it so that it was exactly the same way it looked the moment before, and Hayden finally had enough. "Okay, I think we need to distract you because your nervousness is starting to freak me out. I'd say think of all the nice and relaxing days we've had so far but that would be useless since you have been rehearsing non-stop, which is exactly why you need to quit worrying Ella!"

"She's right Gabriella. Either you have it or not by now and you definitely have it," Kara chimed in from where she was standing behind Gabriella, finishing her hair. "You have some tough competition but we all believe in you."

"Exactly! Time to stop freaking out," Hayden agreed, looking to her mother, who was seated nearby with Michael on her lap for support.

Lucille smiled as she watched Gabriella eye herself in the mirror, quieter than usual. "Gabriella, place first or place last, you will always have our respect for the amount of dedication you have shown in preparing for today. That being said, I know you are going to be amazing because that's just what you do."

Gabriella looked at all of them and put on her best smile. "Thank you. I appreciate you all being here and your confidence in me but I just am so nervous. This is huge! When I started Polynesian dancing a few years ago with the halau, I never suspected that I would ever be here, competing with the best in the country, with last year's champion included!"

"But that says something right there Ella! You already made it here! What more is there to lose?" Hayden returned.

"Pride? Confidence? Self-worth?"

Hayden scoffed at Gabriella's weak offering. "Pulease! You know you are better than this, better than so many in this very room who are all getting ready. Stop being so fuc… err… freaking modest!"

Michael had watched the entire conversation quietly but chose that moment to wiggle down from Lucille's lap to walk over to Gabriella, pulling on her hand to get her attention. "Gaby, I think you're pretty and will win today just like Troy said you would. Troy is always right and I want you to win! You're the best!"

"Oh Michael," Gabriella said, bending down and hugging the five year old tightly. "Thank you."

"Should I be offended it took my little brother like three sentences to calm her when I couldn't in like five times as many almost?" Hayden asked Lucille, getting a laugh from her mother and Kara both.

"I think he was just the cherry on top of the encouragement sundae you gave her," Lucille soothed, relieved in knowing that Hayden wasn't completely all that serious about being offended. When she looked at her watch though, Lucille saw that it was almost the time she promised Troy and Jack they would meet them at the seats they were reserving in the audience. "Kids, wish Gabriella luck. We need to go meet Troy and Dad."

Both Hayden and Michael each complied, giving Gabriella a hug along with their last encouraging words before Lucille did the same.

Once they were gone, Gabriella returned her attention to her reflection for the last time before forcing herself to look away. Instead, Kara caught her attention.

"They really are like your family more than employers these days aren't they?"

Gabriella nodded, tidying up the area before walking with Kara out to the room where she knew Josh and the others from their family were waiting to warm up. "I can't imagine leaving them but I know it's coming."

"Just because a child grows and moves out of the house doesn't mean the child is no longer part of the family. I think you'll always be a part of their ohana just as you will always be my treasured student and Josh's friend."

"Thanks Kara," Gabriella replied, giving Kara a grateful look before opening the door that led to the other room from the designated female dressing area, trying to keep her focus on anything but the other women who were already warming up.

"Yo, Gabriella!" Josh greeted with a smile. "About time you came out of there. Your bro here was getting mighty anxious that he'd miss you before the completion."

"My bro?" Gabriella echoed, a grin spreading across her face as she realized Luke was standing behind Josh. "Luke, you came!"

Luke caught Gabriella as she flew into his arms, giving her a huge hug before kissing her cheek. "Your, whatever he is, Troy, isn't the only one that can pull off surprises. Birgitte unfortunately couldn't make it but I moved heaven itself to be here and am so glad I made it after all, even if I'm not here too long. Thank God for almost red eye flights."

"You're going back tonight after just getting here this morning? Luke, that's crazy!"

"Work is keeping me more than busy and I need to get back. Don't worry, I came here to be here for you, to see you dance the same way I remember Mom did when she was younger and sometimes for our entertainment when you were little. Getting here before 8 AM and leaving just after 8 PM isn't a bad price to pay to see you up there doing something I know Mom would be thrilled you were doing."

"Twelve hours? That's all you're spending here?"

"Like I said, it's more than worth it for me Gaby, really. Besides, Mom would have wanted it this way. Do you remember how she would coo over you when you were a little munchkin when she dressed you up in her old outfits that were too big for you and you'd try to hula? Then you'd demand to see those pictures of her when she was young and ask for stories about her time dancing," Luke reminisced, thinking back to the happier times with their mother.

"Mom really was beautiful in those pictures from those news articles covering her performances wasn't she?" Gabriella returned, feeling sentimental as she thought of her inspiration to learn Polynesian dancing for real in the last few years.

"No more beautiful than how you look now sis. Mom would be honored to know you did all this for her, for her memory, as I know you've always said before each time you perform on a stage, whether it was ballet, tap, jazz, and now Polynesian. Man you are a dancer at heart! Anyway, I'm sure Mom is watching you today just as she did at your graduation, the way she watched me for my milestones."

Gabriella gave her brother a kiss on the cheek before she stepped away from their hug. "I could never have asked for a better, more caring brother Luke. You really just are so amazing and spoil me, you know that?"

"I don't spoil you nearly enough, trust me. You have Troy now though to help with my deficit though I suspect," Luke returned, jerking his head to his right.

Confused, Gabriella looked in that direction and felt her heart speed up at the sight of Troy standing there, a box in his hands. "Aloha," he greeted with a grin, walking towards the siblings. "I know your time is precious and Luke and I have to get back to the seats my family are reserving but I wanted to give you something today that would be needed in addition to being appreciated. I worked with Kara on this so if something doesn't really match, know I didn't just guess at the colors. Anyway, in this box, I have a few gifts. Two single flowers and a matching flower lei and wreath. One single flower for you now, for your Tahitian dance, the lei and wreath for your hula dance, and one single flower for a lovely lady to wear for the rest of the day."

Luke stood back and observed with eyes of an older brother the way Gabriella almost seemed to light up just then, blushing at the same time. He remembered his wife's words of how much chemistry she had felt overflow between Troy and Gabriella and could see why Birgitte would think that as Troy caringly slipped a red Hibiscus behind Gabriella's left ear.

"Hey now, did something happen you didn't tell me about Gabriella?" Josh called out, interrupting the kiss Gabriella was about to give Troy in thanks. "Your bro know?"

It took Luke a little while to understand Josh and caught on just as Gabriella did too, both realizing what Josh was getting at.

"Josh, leave them alone. Go warm up," Kara hissed, shoving her now laughing son away. "Sorry!"

Troy acknowledged her apology before she left the three alone. "Okay, what did Josh mean?"

Seeing Gabriella wasn't going to tell, Luke decided he would have to. "A flower behind the left ear traditionally means that the woman is taken or married in Polynesian tradition. It's like a beautiful sign that says, 'Sorry buddy, you have no chance. I'm off the market.' Right Gabriella?"

Gabriella nodded, feeling her face flush even more as she awkwardly moved the flower to be behind her right ear, cursing herself for forgetting about that custom. When Gabriella did look at Troy, Gabriella saw how embarrassed Troy was. "Don't worry, really. You didn't know Troy."

"Oh, umm, right," Troy stuttered, relieved she didn't see everything going on in his head just then. "Luke we better go take our seats and let Brie warm up. Break a leg Gabriella."

Troy kissed her quickly on the forehead before letting Luke give Gabriella his own good luck wishes before both men began to leave. Unable to stop herself, Gabriella called out, "Troy!"

Troy instantly turned, worry clouding his eyes until he saw her smile. "Yeah?"

"Mahalo," she answered simply, Gabriella's eyes twinkling with happiness.

"You're welcome!" Troy winked right after he spoke, getting Gabriella to smile even more, knowing he had never seen a more lovely woman in his entire life than the one who was smiling back at him, her stage nerves temporarily forgotten in that moment.

* * *

With having the Tahitian dance behind her and feeling fairly confident, Gabriella changed into her hula outfit, letting Kara expertly pin the wreath to her head so the pins were not noticeable while Gabriella fingered the white Pikake lei around her neck. Since Gabriella's Tahitian outfit was yellow and red like fire, Kara had chosen a green and brown coloring scheme for Gabriella's hula outfit to represent Earth.

Despite some lingering nerves, Gabriella found herself unable to stop smiling as she thought back to her Tahitian dance and seeing not only Kara and Josh supporting her off on the side as they played the music for her but also the entire Bolton family and her own family there in the audience, smiling up at her. Even when she forced herself to look away, Gabriella was aware that she had the attention of everyone, especially the attention of Luke and Troy, the two men who were the most significant men in her life.

As she heard loud cheering coming from the television that was broadcasting what was going up on the stage, Gabriella was unable to resist looking, watching last year's overall first place winner take her place for the hula. Unable to look away, Gabriella's followed every fluid movement that was perfectly timed with the slow beats, enchanted by the storytelling done by the woman's hands.

When the number was done there was a loud roar from the audience as everyone applauded, snapping Gabriella out of just staring at the television screen. "Who am I kidding? I don't stand a chance against her or anyone else here."

Kara turned her attention back to her now fully nervous star student and sighed. "Gabriella, don't do this to yourself. Yes, she was amazing but she has had almost her whole lifetime to learn and perfect those moves. You may have just started within the last several years but you have your own talents and strengths. Believe in yourself Gabriella. The spirit of Aloha runs just as strongly in you."

Gabriella allowed Kara's words to sink in as she tried to take in a few deep breaths and relax. "Mahalo."

"Anytime. Now, come on dear. Let's finish this competition with one last killer hula," Kara encouraged, grinning with Gabriella as they left the dressing area and warmed up one last time for the day's competition.

Within half an hour, Gabriella found herself back at the holding area, waiting her turn, with wild butterflies fluttering constantly in her stomach. Even when Josh laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, Gabriella couldn't help but keep moving her feet and hands, imagining her routine over and over in her head.

Next thing she knew, Gabriella heard the announcer say her name and knew it was time. She put on her best smile as she walked towards the stage and up the steps, keeping her eyes downcast until she was in her starting position. As she stood there in dead center of the stage, Gabriella forced herself to lift her head and present the audience with a dazzling smile, feeling it really hold as her eyes connected first with Luke's brown eyes and then Troy's blue orbs from their fourth row, center, seating.

When Josh's first beat echoed through the center, Gabriella's knees bent, starting the flow of a dance Gabriella knew in her sleep, letting her face, hands, and her entire body tell the story of two long lost lovers reuniting before Pele tears them apart in jealousy, only for the lovers to reunite one last time in the afterworld. She made sure every movement she made was graceful, well timed, and expressive, knowing that the judges would be looking for all of it plus more.

Her mind got so absorbed into the story she was telling that Gabriella was caught a bit by surprise when the music was finally over and her body finished in the last pose, her right leg extended in front of her, her arms straight with her right hand laying over her left, bending at the waist over her outstretched leg.

The burst of applause made Gabriella straighten and smile, relief filling her body as she realized the competition, at least the part she had control over, was behind her. She heard her name called out from the fourth row, her full name and nicknames all, and made sure to give her supporters her brightest smile yet before exiting the stage and walking into the holding area once again. There, as soon as the next dancer went through the doors and the doors closed, Gabriella did a little dance in her excitement and relief that the performance went well and it was behind her. That was the way Josh and Kara both found her, quick to give her a hug in congratulations.

After three more dancers performed, there was a fifteen-minute break before all the adult dancers took the stage together to await the results of the competition. Gabriella did her best to hide her anxiety but knew that no matter the outcome, that she brought her best A-game today and had no regrets.

The first three places for the Tahitian portion of the competition were being announced first, Gabriella being announced as taking second place. She tried to not look disappointed and was in some regards just relieved that she placed. A part of her though felt bad, knowing she had let down so many people who did so much to help her get to where she was in that moment.

When Gabriella heard her name being announced as the first place winner of the hula though, Gabriella gasped in genuine surprise as she had already resigned herself to not placing when she didn't hear her name for the third or second place. Her feet automatically moved her forward to receive loud applause, feeling as if she was in a dream as she took it all in before stepping back, a part of her now hopeful for the overall results.

Once the audience was quiet, Gabriella's nerves returned in triple as she listened to the emcee announce the overall third place, pausing as the dancer walked up to receive the trophy and a red carnation lei.

Gabriella glanced over at the overall first place winner from last year and saw how cool and collected she looked, reminding herself of what Kara had said, about the other woman's experience.

"For overall second place… Gabriella Montez from KJ's Ohana Halau in California!"

Hearing her name announced and then the cheers and applause grabbed her focus as Gabriella felt adrenaline rush through her body just then. 'Oh my God! Second!'

Gabriella kept her cool though on the outside and calmly walked forward to accept the overall second place trophy and bowed her head to have the white and lavender orchid leis placed around her neck, smelling the sweet scent before she straightened and stepped back, feeling as if she was flying, meeting Troy's gaze and giggling quietly as he winked at her.

She watched the rest of the awards ceremony as if she was out of her body, feeling elated that she had done better than she had ever hoped, not minding as Mika'ela Kahawaii, the overall first place winner from last year, was announced as this year's overall first place winner.

Once everything was done, Gabriella exited the stage area and made sure to congratulate both Mika'ela and the overall third place winner before hurrying back to the dressing area so she could change and gather all her stuff, Kara coming to help her after a warm and excited congratulations. Hayden appeared too, helping speed up the process after congratulating Gabriella personally, before all three left the dressing area and went into the chaos of the lobby.

Before Gabriella spotted a familiar face, Luke appeared in front of Gabriella and swept his little sister up in a huge hug. "You were amazing out there Gaby! Mom is more than pleased and proud, just like I am!"

Gabriella laughed, returning Luke's hug, more excited if that was even possible. "Thank you so much for being here Luke! You weren't disappointed you came all the way here, leaving your wife behind, to see me only take overall second though are you?"

"You are kidding right? Gabriella Montez, overall second place at Nationals is fantastic! It would be worth the trip even if you didn't place at all just to see you up there. I could have sworn you were Mom at some points too, that's how talented you are and beautiful!"

"I couldn't agree more," Troy chimed in, grinning as Gabriella's eyes met his before she was in his arms, giggling as Troy spun them both around. "You were so great out there Gabriella! Talented and beautiful as your brother said but also mesmerizing, enchanting, and sexy. Does this mean I get private shows of you in that Tahitian outfit?"

Once Gabriella was placed back on her feet, Lucille slapped the back of Troy's head, shaking her head at her oldest as he gave his mother his best sheepish look while Gabriella left Troy's embrace to be hugged by Jack and then Michael.

"Did you enjoy yourself Michael?"

Michael nodded his head. "It was fun and you did win! I told you so!"

Gabriella laughed as she straightened. "Yes, you were quite right. It may not be first place but I'm happy."

"You were wonderful hunny," Lucille stated as she took her turn to hug Gabriella.

"Thank you, all of you," Gabriella replied, pulling away from the older woman and looking at everyone before she got swept up again. "Josh!"

When Josh put Gabriella down, he grinned at her. "What? Can't a guy show how excited he is for his dear friend? You really shook it out there and all your hard work paid off! You've really raised the bar for all the future students at Mom's halau now."

"That she did," Kara agreed. "Now if only my own flesh and blood would make me that proud."

"Ouch! Mom, that last one stung," Josh mocked complained.

"Get used to it! Oh, Gabriella, can we take some pictures so I can put them on the walls at the halau?"

"Of course!" Gabriella took the trophy that Hayden had been holding for her and stood next to Josh for the first few shots before Kara and then her extended family who played for Gabriella's numbers joined the pictures that Lucille was taking with Kara's camera.

Troy, also wanting some pictures to remember today by, took shots at the same time with his own camera before he handed it over to his mom for her to get pictures of him with Gabriella, then adding in his siblings, with Josh, with Luke, and with his parents as well. The final shot of the day after a few shots of Gabriella by herself was of Gabriella and Luke, huge grins on both of their faces as they held the trophy up together, Troy having no trouble imagining their mother standing behind them with a grin on her face too.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Feeling the warm breeze on her face, Gabriella smiled as she breathed in the salty air, committing the moment to memory. As peaceful as this current moment was though, Gabriella found herself thinking of an even more special memory that happened the night before, after she said goodbye to Luke at the airport and after she and Troy had tucked Michael into bed.

_Once Michael was sound asleep, Troy and Gabriella stood up from his bed and gently closed the door behind them as they left his room all together. Troy could hear the television in the living room and decided that he wanted to have Gabriella all to himself, not having had any real alone time with her since their arrival on Maui a few days ago._

_"Walk with me out on the beach?"_

_Gabriella smiled. "I'd love to."_

_Troy smiled as he took her hand in his and they made their way out of the house, walking down the path to the public but secluded beach, pausing to slip off their shoes and socks._

_As the cool sand began squishing between their toes, Gabriella and Troy walked in comfortable silence, Troy dropping his hand that held hers to wrap his arm around her shoulders to draw her body closer to his._

_When they reached the end of the stretch of beach, they turned around and walked back, Gabriella leaning her head on his shoulder and being the one to break the silence. "It's so lovely here. There are so many stars out there in the clear, dark sky, stars I know we can't see back home because of all the lights."_

_"That's the sad drawback we have for living where we live. At least you see them better in the bay area I think than down where I do in Los Angeles." Troy cleared his throat as he thought of what he had decided to tell Gabriella, knowing now was the perfect time. "Brie, I want to tell you something."_

_Their leisurely walk slowed to a stop, leaving Gabriella to turn her body so that she was facing Troy, feeling both of his hands on her bare upper arms and mostly bare shoulders thanks to the sundress she was wearing. "What is it?"_

_Clearing his throat again and willing the nervous knots in his stomach to go away, Troy bought himself more time before he met her gaze. "You know how all the tabloid magazines and shows all talk about me being this big Hollywood Playboy? A Hearthrob? Dating all these different women, including you as of late, left and right, juggling everyone like it was my career?" Seeing Gabriella nod, Troy pushed on. "Well, I'm not. I'm not dating any of them but you."_

_"You know though that you can, right?" Gabriella had no desire to speak those words but knew that she needed to say them, to be fair and mature in the situation._

_"Thing is, I honestly don't want to Brie. Especially as of late, the only woman I want in my life romantically is you Gabriella Montez, my Polynesian dancing beauty. Question is though, can I move your Plumeria from behind your right ear to your left?"_

_Gabriella openly stared at Troy, more surprised now than she had felt at the awards ceremony. "Are you, are you actually asking me to be your girlfriend Troy Bolton? Exclusive dating?"_

_Troy rubbed the back of his neck while he licked his dry lips. "Well… yeah. Is that okay? If you aren't ready…"_

_His words were interrupted as Gabriella placed a finger on his lips, silencing him, before she raised herself up on her toes to kiss him. "More than okay," she whispered against his lips before kissing him again, feeling Troy's arms encircle her waist to bring her even closer._

_Troy broke the kiss for only one moment and that was to move the yellow Plumeria from behind Gabriella's right ear to settle behind her left ear, feeling complete as he realized just then that Gabriella was now "taken" and was all his._

Hayden, who was lounging on the other trampoline netting on the catamaran, eyed her tutor and friend as Gabriella seemed to practically glow as she fingered the pink and white Plumeria behind her left ear. Curious, Hayden got up and took a seat next to Gabriella, who turned her attention to the blonde after checking quickly on Michael, who was sitting a few feet away. "Hey Ella!"

"Hi Hayden! Enjoying the scenery?" Gabriella asked, unaware that Hayden had been watching her instead of the ocean or shoreline of the islands. "It's wonderful out here. I can't believe that Troy rented out the whole catamaran though."

"That is my brother though, paying the big bucks for real privacy. Too bad Luke, Josh, and Kara all left last night."

"Yeah, I wish they could be here. Your brother likes his privacy, yes, but I think he's taking even more measures because he's trying to protect you and your family." Gabriella stopped talking as she noticed Michael had moved, now leaning a little over the side of the catamaran. "Michael, come back over here sweetie! You're too close to the edge and I don't want you falling."

Hayden watched as Michael obeyed, scooting back over to sit down next to Gabriella. "Gaby, there's fishies under us!"

Gabriella laughed, never getting tired of Michael's adorable curiosity. "Yes, there are a lot of fish, turtles, and dolphins all down there."

"Sharks and whales too right?"

"Good job Michael, yes, those too."

"Michael, come inside and have some breakfast!" Lucille called out.

Seeing Michael try to stand up again but plopping down as a wave rocked the catamaran a bit harder than the previous waves, Gabriella stood up and took Michael's hand in hers to help him get up and make it to Lucille in the cabin before she returned to her spot next to Hayden. "You not hungry Hayden?"

Hayden shrugged. "A little but I like it out here. So, I don't mean to pry, but is something different today?"

Gabriella returned her gaze back on Hayden from looking at the shoreline, a bit startled by Hayden's question. Before she had a chance to say anything, Troy decided to come on out of the cabin where he had been talking fishing with his dad and the captain of the catamaran, a plate of food in his hands. "A plate for the lovely Brie. I got you an assortment of stuff but figured I could just eat what you don't. Hayden you want anything?"

"Umm, sure." Hayden accepted the offer more to buy her time alone with Gabriella than out of hunger as things started clicking in her mind as she saw the way Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other, Troy leaning down to kiss Gabriella quickly on the lips as he handed her the plate of food. "Thanks big bro."

"Little of everything?"

"That'll do it, thanks." Troy nodded before he disappeared back into the cabin. Hayden knew she had little time so she chose to cut to the chase. "Did you and Troy like have sex or something?"

Gabriella almost dropped the paper plate of breakfast food. "What? Hayden, no! How could you think that?"

"Well it's not like there would be anything wrong if you did," Hayden replied, shrugging her shoulders while she gave Gabriella an apologetic look. "Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out what's different about you, even him come to think of it. Something has changed and that was the first thing that came to mind."

Gabriella debated in her mind whether or not to tell Hayden the status change of her relationship with Troy and concluded that it would be only a matter of time that Hayden find out and that Gabriella would rather be the one to tell her than a tabloid blog or magazine. "Something did change Hayden."

"I knew it! Wait, what?"

"Troy and I, well, we're more in a relationship phase than a dating phase."

Hayden's high pitched squeal caused both Jack, Lucille, and Troy all to pop their heads out of the cabin. "Everything okay?" Jack asked.

"More than okay! Troy and Gabriella are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Hayden screamed, hugging Gabriella tightly, giving Gabriella just enough time to set aside the plate of food in her hands so none of it spilled. "That's so fucking fantastic!"

"Hayden, language!" Lucille scolded, a smile on her face though as she thought of the news her daughter had just announced. "Troy, is this true?"

Troy looked from his sister, who was doing her own version of a happy dance, to both of his parents, who were looking at him expectantly. "Umm, yeah? I know that she's Michael's nanny and Hayden's tutor but I really like her and care about her a lot."

Lucille leaned over and kissed her son's cheek. "That's all we need to know."

"Congratulations son, you caught a great one," Jack added, patting Troy's shoulder. "You better go rescue your girlfriend though before your sister overwhelms her with her excitement."

Nodding, Troy ducked back into the cabin to grab Hayden's plate he had just finished preparing, ruffling Michael's hair on his way back out. "Here you go madam. Glad you are happy with my choice of a girlfriend this time."

"Happy? I'm ecstatic! I love Ella!" Hayden proclaimed, smiling at her brother and Gabriella as Troy sat down next to Gabriella, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Oh, you two are so cute together! Promise me though, I get to be the M.O.H. when you get married, k?"

"M.O.H.?"

"Maid of Honor, duh!"

"Whoa, Hayden, I'm glad you are so excited about my relationship with Brie but we aren't getting married anytime soon."

Hayden waved Troy off with a hand. "Don't worry, I figured that much. Just, in the future, whenever that happens."

"We'll keep that in mind," Troy laughed, shaking his head as he snuck a piece of pineapple off of Gabriella's plate.

"So, you're okay with this? With me and Troy?" Gabriella asked, wanting to make sure Hayden really was.

"Of course," Hayden replied. "I can't think of two people better for each other so long as someone can keep his alter ego in check."

"Hey, I'm not horrible or anything, even if I'm in business mode," Troy protested. "Besides, it's that career part of me that paid for most of this trip. Can't have it both ways Hayd."

Hayden sighed, knowing Troy had her there. "True, but I'd take my brother any day over TJ. Troy cares about his family more than TJ does if TJ even remembers we exist."

Knowing that this was not really a place for her to be, Gabriella shifted the paper plate over to Troy's lap before she kissed him on the cheek and got up. "I think I'll leave you two and go check on Michael."

Troy gave her a grateful look, watching her enter the cabin before turning his attention back on his sister. "All right Hayden, what's going on? That hasn't been the first time lately you've made a comment like that."

"I know you love your career Troy and I'm happy you do and am very proud to be your sister. I just, sometimes it seems like you love your career more than any of us." Hayden thought back to her talk with Gabriella on the plane and realized that this was the time to be perfectly frank with her older brother. "When was the last time you were home for any of our birthdays or even birthday celebrations?"

Troy opened his mouth to answer but stopped as he couldn't remember off the top of his head. He thought about it as Hayden silently waited and realized Hayden's point when he couldn't remember all that easily. "A while ago. It hasn't been a lack of wanting to be home for those milestones though. I've just been so busy with projects that fall at bad times, especially those in other countries."

"Right, I understand you have to work and all, but can you see it from my side? Having TJ as a brother has its perks, but having Troy as my brother means so much more. Admittedly, we have seen you more as of late, well since you started seeing Gabriella, but that sort of makes it worse at the same time."

"Hang on a sec. I thought you liked Brie!"

"I do! Hell Troy, I may be more in love with Ella than you. My point though is that we've seen more of you in the last three to four months than in the last year and a half. Is it because of Ella or because of us? Either way I'm glad we are seeing you more but I have to wonder why."

All too clearly, Troy understood the point Hayden was trying to make. "Honestly, it's a combination of things. You know I try to come up when I can between promotions and projects. I've been really lucky to have scored succeeding projects like I have in the last few years but I do see what your point is. Even if Gabriella didn't exist, I still would have come up this past summer like I did. Admittedly maybe not as much because of her graduation and the day she kind of lost it over the tabloids, but those were exceptions. I still would have brought you to L.A. for the premiere since it was suitable for Michael."

"This trip too is for Ella, admit it," Hayden teased, realizing she didn't really mind that it was as Hayden had really wanted Gabriella to compete yesterday too.

"Maybe, but she and the competition provided an excuse for a family vacation that was long overdue. So, are we okay? I promise to try to be around more often if you'll call me for a change and come visit me on set or in L.A. It is a two way street you know Hayd."

Hayden realized Troy was right. "Yeah, I guess I can call you in exchange and we're good. Just all was stuff that's been bothering me. Ella told me on the plane to give you a chance and talk and yet again she was right because I do feel better now. I understand you have a busy life. Just make sure to come home more than once or twice a year, okay? I'll also make sure to go down and see you at least a few times a year too."

"Roger that," Troy playfully saluted, grinning as Hayden laughed before they shared a hug. "Guess Brie really has had more of an impact on you than I thought, on this whole family actually."

"You mean getting me to do well in school and actually mature? Taking care of Michael as if he were her own brother? Giving Mom and Dad peace of mind and now being your girlfriend? That's quite a bit. I'll have to call her Super Woman from now on."

Troy chuckled, imagining Gabriella's response to that nickname. "I don't know if she'll like that but you can try and let me know how that goes. So, Hayden, are there any guys I need to know about or meet? Ones that may get the idea you are on the market that I, as the older brother, get to straighten out?"

"Well there are a few… No way! I am not letting you talk to them!"

"Oh come on, it's my right!"

"Hell no! Troy, don't even think about it!"

From the entrance to the cabin, Lucille and Gabriella watched the now laughing and arguing brother and sister, both women smiling in satisfaction that the rift that had grown unnoticed for too long was now being resolved and better yet, healed.

* * *

After the entire family and Gabriella snorkeled around Molokini for a couple of hours or so in the morning, they got back onto the catamaran to eat a rotisserie chicken lunch with all the fixings while on their way to their current snorkeling spot, Turtle Town.

Michael had pouted when he saw Troy dive into the ocean from the side of the boat to go diving and had been told he couldn't go with Troy nor could he jump off the side like his big brother. Not one to see Michael unhappy for as long if it was unnecessary, Gabriella had figured out a compromise to let Michael see more ocean life while also making sure he was safe since he was tuckered out from the morning's swim and snorkeling. She let Michael lay on a small kickboard like device that had a built in mask so Michael could both just lay there and see underwater while Gabriella swam beside him and also directed the direction of the board. Ever since they got into the ocean, Michael seemed like he had totally forgotten about wanting to jump and dive with Troy.

Gabriella surfaced when she felt Michael's fingers patting her hand that she kept latched onto the board at all times as she was snorkeling. "What is it Michael?" Gabriella asked after spitting out the mouthpiece of the snorkel and pulling the mask up to rest on the top of her head. "You okay?"

"I just saw a big turtle like Crush! Where's Nemo though?" Michael announced, his brow furrowing before he looked back down through the mask, searching for the clownfish.

Figuring that Michael had seen the same turtle she had just seen, Gabriella confirmed his sighting when Michael looked back up at her. "Yup, he looked to be an old turtle just like Crush is in _Finding Nemo_. You won't find Nemo out this deep though, at least I don't think. Their homes usually aren't too close to the drop offs, remember? And, I think I remember reading with you in one of your books that they live in the Indian and Pacific Oceans and not here in Hawaii."

"Oh yeah! They don't like swimming in real open water cause of the sharks and jellyfish and people! Right?"

"Very good Michael," Gabriella returning, laughing a little as he gave her a proud look that he remembered. "Do you remember where Nemo lives? What his house is?"

Michael was silent as he thought about it, trying to picture it in his mind and the word he remembered it being called. "Sea enemy, right?"

"Close. Clownfish live in sea anemone. That was very good though Michael, I am proud of you!"

He beamed for a few moments before he decided he wanted to see more of the ocean life living below him and ducked his head back down to look through the mask. Not even ten seconds had passed before he popped his head back up, looking panicked. "Gaby! Gaby! There's a shark down there!"

"A shark?" Gabriella asked just before she felt something brush her legs before she was dragged under, taking in a gulp of salt water and letting go of the board Michael was on so she wouldn't drag him down with her. Panicked, Gabriella kicked out with all her force, relieved when she felt the weight disappear and kicked up back to the surface, dragging in air deeply as she spat some water out.

"Gaby! Gaby! Are you hurt?"

Gabriella coughed a little before remembering whatever had attacked her was still down there and knew she needed to get Michael out of there. Without saying anything, Gabriella grabbed the board and got behind it, placing her hands on it to push it in front of her as she got busy kicking, the only thing on her mind being getting Michael to safety.

When Gabriella felt something wrap around her kicking ankle, she let out a scream before she saw something, or rather someone, surface from the water, spitting out his regulator as he used his hands to whip his mask off, throwing his hands up in the air. "TROY! That wasn't funny! There's a shark or something out there that just tried eating me or drowning me at least!"

"Easy Brie, easy," Troy soothed, swimming a little to tread water next to his girlfriend. "It was me back there. I knew I had to catch you before you completely freaked out. I was just trying to be funny!"

Gabriella looked back at Michael, who seemed just as confused as her, and back to Troy, shaking her head. "You, you, argh!"

"Is everything okay out there?" called out the captain of the catamaran. "We heard screaming."

"Yeah, we're fine! Just a joke gone really wrong, sorry Captain!" Troy called out before he looked back at Gabriella. "It really was just a joke. I'm sorry! I didn't know it would freak you out so much!"

"Gaby? Was Troy the shark?" Michael asked, having heard enough to piece together that the gray big object he had seen briefly under him was Troy's wetsuit.

Sighing, Gabriella forced herself to turn her attention to Michael, who had a confused yet not frightened look on his face. "Yes, that was your big brother, who thought it would be fun to scare us. That wasn't all that much fun though was it Michael?"

"No, it scared me," he admitted, his answer twisting Troy's heart a bit.

"I'm sorry little guy, really," Troy apologized, swimming to the board so he could better look into Michael's blue eyes. "Just shows you that you need to be careful with doing things without fully thinking them through. I didn't mean to scare either of you and I'm sorry I did."

"I still love you Troy," Michael volunteered. "I'm getting kinda hungry. Can we go eat?"

"A little Chad in training," Troy remarked, laughing as Michael seemed to brighten at that idea. "Come on, I'll take you in so I can also take off all this gear. Gabriella, are you coming?"

As he turned around to look at his girlfriend though, she was nowhere in sight. "Brie?"

Troy was just about to dive under to look around for her when he felt a sharp tug on his leg, pulling him under before he surfaced again, Gabriella right along with him as she giggled.

"God Gabriella, don't do that! I thought you had drowned or something and it would have been on my conscious that the last thing we did together was me scaring you so much!"

"Turnaround is fair game Troy!" Gabriella returned, smirking as Troy rolled his eyes but smiled back at her. "I think we're even now."

"Nope, not until you let me take a few good kicks at your midsection," Troy countered, finding it comical the way Gabriella's eyes opened wide.

Gabriella covered her mouth, bobbing down under the ocean water for a moment before she began treading water again once she broke the surface. "I'm sorry! I didn't know what it was and was all scared it was the shark Michael thought he saw!"

Troy laughed, shaking his head as he reached out his free hand that wasn't holding onto Michael's board to grasp Gabriella's hip, bringing her closer to him. "As much as it stung in the moment, you didn't hurt me, much. Maybe some bruises that will need tender loving care but that's all, promise. Will you be my nurse Gabriella?"

"You, Mr. Bolton, are beyond incorrigible!" Gabriella groaned, her eyes flickering over to Michael to see him listening. "Well, we better get Michael fed before he tries eating one of these fish in desperation. Wouldn't put that one past Chad."

"I wouldn't either," Troy agreed, leaning over and placing his salty lips against Gabriella's forehead in a memorable ocean kiss before swimming back to the catamaran with his brother riding back on his board between Troy and Gabriella, who each had one hand on the board and the other holding onto each other's as they went.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Since Hayden and Gabriella were taking a scuba lesson that morning, Jack, Lucille, Michael, and Troy went to a beach nearby where Troy anxiously got onto his surfboard, satisfied only when he caught his first wave in, enjoying the feel of being in the ocean again. True, he had been playing in the ocean with Michael and even swam a little in the early morning hours off the beach behind the house since they had come to Hawaii, but none of those activities could ever come close to surfing and the way it made him feel.

As Troy continued to catch wave after wave, being successful on most of them, he savored the feeling of riding on top of the ocean, getting a thrill each time he caught a new wave, feeling the adrenaline run through him those times he felt his board disappear from under his feet. Next to being at an aquarium, sitting out in the ocean on his surfboard was Troy's favorite way to find the calm in his life, especially when there weren't that many people at the beach or in the ocean to distract him.

He glanced back at the beach and smiled as he saw Michael building a sandcastle with the help of their father while their mother relaxed on a towel nearby, snapping pictures of the father and son pair. Even though Troy knew his parents understood his career choice far better than Hayden, he still experienced these moments where he felt guilty for choosing to do what he loved for his career. Troy knew that had he not gone into acting that he would have been around more for Michael's younger childhood years as well as Hayden's teen years, thinking actually that it was probably better he missed the latter only because of their potential fights that brewed quite often lately if he wasn't careful.

While sitting out there on his surfboard, Troy also thought of how Hayden and Gabriella were doing, excited at the idea of taking them both out scuba diving with him after their lessons this morning. They were required to have an instructor with them since only Troy was licensed but still, it was something new for all three to do together. Truth be told, Troy also couldn't wait to see Gabriella period.

Despite Gabriella winning overall second place at Nationals, Troy knew the trip was more than worth the planning, effort, and money just to see that smile on her lips and in her eyes that had been present more so once the competition was over. Having her now as his girlfriend was definitely a perk of the trip but just spending uninterrupted time with her was a treasure, especially as he had no idea what the near future, let alone far future, held for them considering they still lived hundreds of miles away from each other back in California.

Dismissing the direction of thoughts that threatened to kill his good mood, Troy instead focused on catching the next and last wave in he'd ride on his surfboard, getting cheers from both parents and his little brother. Troy mock bowed before standing his surfboard up in the sand to grab a towel to dry himself. "How's that castle coming little man?"

Michael beamed at him. "Daddy and I are building a moat so the dragon can't come and eat the princess!"

Troy glanced at their father to see Jack trying to not laugh but smiling in that moment. "Is that so? What makes you think there's some nasty dragon somewhere out here who wants to eat the poor maiden?"

"There's always a dragon or a witch or something in fairytales with castles Troy! Don't you remember? Gaby will read you them at bedtime if you want!"

"Ah, I guess I'll have to ask her about those when we pick her and Hayden up to go scuba diving later today."

Jack gave Troy a look that told Troy that Jack's fatherly instincts detected that Troy wasn't solely interested in fairytales being read to him at bedtime, making Troy quickly look away only to see that knowing look on Lucille's face too. "Hey, I'm behaving!"

Lucille laughed. "Sure you are, for now. I think you're getting better at surfing since the last time I got to watch you, by the way. Do you get to escape Hollywood to surf a lot?"

"I wish. I try to get to it whenever I can though. Sometimes it's not all that possible. Besides, the water is definitely warmer here than it is there," Troy replied, wringing some water out of his board shorts. "I think we need to make this an annual family vacation. Maybe try out Kauai next time?"

"Sounds good to us," Jack chimed in, smiling at his eldest before going back to work in helping finish the moat around the lopsided castle. "You'd like that wouldn't you Michael?"

Michael though was too absorbed in finishing his digging to really pay attention to the adults, letting Troy settle down on a towel next to their mother, enjoying the warmth of the sun as he raised his face up towards the sky.

About fifteen minutes had passed when Troy was jolted from the light nap he had been taking by a sudden feeling of weight on his stomach, Troy cracking open his eyes to see Michael grinning down at him. "Little man, you are getting a bit too big for that."

"Daddy said it was okay!" Michael exclaimed, looking back at Jack, who shrugged his shoulders. "Come on Troy! I want to go ride the board like you with the waves!"

"Surfing? You want to go surfing Michael?"

Michael nodded. "It looks like so much fun!"

Troy gently moved Michael to the side of the towel and off of Troy's midsection, taking in a deep breath of air before giving Michael his attention again. "I don't think you're quite old enough for surfing Michael. You're a terrific swimmer but I don't think Mom or Dad would like it if you fell in and I couldn't help you recover from the spill. How about we just jump over waves?"

"No!" Michael got a stubborn look on his face as his tiny arms crossed over his chest. "I want to ride on the board like you!"

Sighing, Troy ran a hand over his face, looking to either parent for help but seeing that they were content in letting Troy figure this out on his own. "Ice-cream instead?"

"Nope."

"Gabriella's yummy brownies with ice-cream?"

Michael paused for a moment as he considered this before refusing the offer. "Troy, why don't you want to take me with you surfing?"

"Because I don't want you hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you out there because I couldn't save you from drowning or something. Isn't there something else you want?"

"Want to go ride the board! Like you Troy!"

"He does seem stuck on this," Lucille commented, not wanting her youngest son to be out there on a surfboard in deeper water than he could stand but still finding it a bit amusing how determined Michael was about this.

"I know, tell me about it. Michael, why do you want to ride a board so much?"

"It looks like fun! I can do it Troy! I won't get hurt!"

Troy pushed his mind to work faster in trying to find another alternative, thinking of something but not quite sure if Michael would take it nor if their parents would allow it. "Mom, Dad, what about if I take Michael skimboarding? I have my skimboard here too. It'll give Michael a chance to ride a board but stay in shallower water. He's probably going to fall though."

Jack thought for a moment before he consented. "Michael is a tough boy and I don't think he's going to let you take him away from this beach without having done something like that. Maybe just a handful of times will be enough. I'll go out there with you two to try to help soften his blow maybe. You won't let him go straight out into the ocean will you?"

"No, definitely not. I was just thinking of teaching him how to run with the board, get on, and ride on the thin layer of water from waves going back into the ocean so if he falls it's just sand, no chance of drowning."

"I think that's a good compromise," Lucille threw in, grateful that Troy thought of a suitable alternative that would satisfy Michael. "Michael? Are you okay with that?"

"It's not surfing," Michael pouted. "I want to surf!"

"It's like surfing though Michael, promise. In fact, it's a great step to master before you get into surfing out there in the ocean. It's just as fun too and the board is more your size."

Troy got up and picked up the skimboard lying nearby and put it down in front of Michael, letting his little brother look it over. "It is smaller. Can I really ride this?"

"Yup, and I'll teach you a technique called Run, Drop, Slide, to help you have some real fun. Want to give it a try?"

Without a moment more passing him by, Michael anxiously nodded his head before he got himself together and picked up the skimboard, carrying it over his head as he ran towards the ocean. "Come on Troy!"

Jack lingered for a few moments while he let Troy run to catch up with his little brother, catching Michael around the waist and swinging him around to hear Michael giggle before putting him back down the sand. "I have a feeling our littlest one is going to be hurt and done with this in five minutes."

"Maybe we shouldn't have let him get his way in this…" Lucille replied, relieved that there wasn't a chance for Michael to drown if Troy stuck with his offered plan and happy to see her two sons bonding and happy. Still though, there was that part of her that was worried Michael would get seriously hurt.

"Our littlest one may only be five but he's growing up. We have to let him get these bumps and bruises just as Troy and Hayden did. They turned out great and I'm sure Michael will too." With that, Jack leaned over and kissed his wife quickly before catching up to their sons, just in time to watch Troy run and get onto the skimboard to show Michael how it was done.

* * *

"Mommy, they look funny," Michael commented as he spotted his siblings and Gabriella for the first time dressed in full scuba gear, wetsuits, air tanks, and everything else they needed. After skimboarding with Troy for a little while back at the beach they were at, Michael had grown tired and fallen asleep in the minivan on the way to pick up Gabriella and Hayden. In fact, Michael had been so tired that he had missed both Gabriella and Hayden get in and then leave again with Troy when they reached the cove the instructor led them to for the actual scuba experience. Lucille had stayed inside the minivan with Michael as he slept until he woke up, taking a few minutes to orient himself before wanting to see what the commotion was outside as he heard the laughter from yards away.

Lucille looked over to where Hayden was following close behind the instructor as they moved into the ocean, smiling as she saw Troy and Gabriella not far behind Hayden, holding hands even as they became more immersed in the ocean. "They do look funny with the wetsuits and flippers on don't they? You were wearing a mask like them just the other day though when you went snorkeling. Remember?"

Michael nodded, remembering the hard time he had breathing at first, learning he could only breath out of his mouth via the snorkel, and that if he breathed through his nose that the mask would get all hazy. "But I didn't wear those outfits or have that bump on my back!"

"True but they're wearing wetsuits, their outfits, because they are going deeper into the ocean than we went yesterday, which means the water is colder. It's like you wearing a jacket when it's cold outside. And those bumps are tanks filled with air so they can breathe while they are swimming under the ocean so they don't have to keep coming up for air too."

"So they are going to swim like the fishies?"

"Or try," Lucille returned, noting how easily Michael seemed to absorb everything. 'I can't believe my baby is going to be starting Kindergarten in just a short amount of time…'

The other woman who had been thinking of how Michael would soon be starting school soon that very morning was now focused on the new adventure that awaited, relieved that Troy was right there with her. The lesson had gone well but Gabriella was still a bit apprehensive of actually scuba diving if only because should something happen, and her air supply was lost, Gabriella feared a watery grave with no chance of escape. Troy though had pushed past that fear, promising to stick by Gabriella the whole time while the instructor would be with Hayden. It also helped when Troy also told her that the real ocean is much more interesting than a deep pool and that her attention wouldn't be stuck on where she was once she was able to see the ocean life swim around her.

When Troy squeezed Gabriella's left hand that was folded into his, Gabriella looked over and saw the concerned look in his eyes. "I'm fine," she stated, answering his silent question. "Just don't leave me behind down there."

"Of course not. Although, if I meet a pretty mermaid…"

"Wow, that was comforting," Gabriella sarcastically replied, giggling as Troy chuckled.

When they were both chest deep, the instructor turned around to address them and Hayden, letting them know that now was the time to put their regulators in and follow his pace as they dove. Troy gave Gabriella one last reassuring look before following the instructor's actions, helping Gabriella adjust her mask and regulator one last time before they sank into the ocean together, pushing off the sand to swim side by side.

Once they were over the rocks and corals that lined the more shallow parts of the ocean at the cove, Troy checked to make sure Gabriella was doing fine, seeing her give him a thumbs up. Relieved Gabriella was comfortable at least for now, Troy looked ahead to see Hayden keeping pace with the instructor, realizing that he and Gabriella were quickly falling behind in the dive.

Not one to be left behind, Troy reached out and grabbed for Gabriella's left hand with his right, intertwining their fingers, committing to memory the sparks he felt even in the water by doing such a simple act before indicating their need to dive with a move of his head. Gabriella caught on and nodded her head, both descending deeper into the ocean as they swam further out, getting closer to the ocean floor to observe the ocean life up close, all the various fish, corals, and plants as well as anything else they encountered.

When they surfaced a while later, just before the air in their tanks was about to run out, the first thing Troy saw after he took off his mask and removed the regulator was the grin on Gabriella's lips as she took out the regulator, knowing instantly that she really enjoyed it, possibly as much as he did. "Like what you saw?"

Gabriella removed the mask, rubbing the sides of her face where she felt the mask had left marks. "It was amazing! You were so right. Once we got down there, I was so focused on the colorful fish and the different shades of the coral that I totally forgot about being so far away from the surface of the ocean. It also helped that you were with me too."

Troy heard her bashful admission and felt the corners of his mouth curve upwards even more. "Well I did think that you were going to take off my hand with how hard you jerked it when the eel popped out at you unexpectedly."

"Hey! I didn't expect that at all! Besides, if it bothered you, you could have dropped my hand."

"Never! I promised you I wouldn't, plus I didn't really want to," Troy admitted, swimming closer to her before he slipped his arms around her while they treaded water together to stay afloat. "You know that crack I made earlier about going off with a mermaid?"

Gabriella nodded. "Are you telling me that you're going to kiss me one last time before going to join her under the sea?"

"Nah. My mermaid I found while down there has legs and thankfully breathes air so she can join me back on land. She is quite the beauty though and has a new love for ocean life I think."

"Doesn't sound to me like she's a mermaid though if she has legs."

"True, she didn't have a traditional tail but she has these flippers on her feet that help her get around for now, which I think magically disappear when we get back onto land. I have to be with her, I just feel it in my bones, even if her skin is blue for the most part and tan in others."

It clicked in Gabriella's mind who Troy was thinking about, having first thought he was just being silly and then realizing as she glanced down that she was wearing a blue wetsuit beneath her weighted vest with her tan limbs showing in all other areas that the wetsuit didn't cover. "I think she just needs to be with you too."

Troy smirked, seeing that Gabriella had finally caught on. "Took you long enough Brie!"

"Oh come on! My mind is still thinking of everything I saw below us right now!"

Chuckling, Troy just shook his head before he kissed her lips, enjoying the extra saltiness of the moment. That enjoyment though stopped as a decent sized splash hit them, Troy blinking a few times before he looked in the direction in which it came and saw Hayden laughing. "Oh that's it, you're dead!"

Hayden squealed as she began trying to swim away, her efforts minimized by the weight of the tank still on her back and her weighted vest, which helped Troy catch up since he was more used to the equipment. Gabriella swam in with the instructor, both watching as Troy and Hayden played in the ocean.

"Are they always like that?"

Gabriella turned her attention to the instructor and shook her head. "They don't get enough time together to always be like that but they are really close."

"I can tell. It's nice to see that not all Hollywood actors are so out of orbit from reality. TJ is pretty down to earth from what I can tell."

"He is and he loves his family dearly," Gabriella commented, turning her attention back on the still splashing Troy and Hayden, warmed by the sight.

* * *

Troy sat down on the sandy beach behind the house, next to Gabriella on a clean beach towel for two, feeling refreshed from taking a shower to get all the salt water out of his hair and off his skin, his arm automatically wrapping around Gabriella's shoulders as she leaned into his side. He had allowed Gabriella to take a shower first and saw that she had used the time while he was showering to change into a cute yellow sundress with another yellow Plumeria behind her left ear. "I'm glad you're putting those flowers to good use."

Gabriella laughed, pulling away from his body slightly to look into his ocean blue eyes. "How can I not when a single flower keeps appearing on my pillow in the morning?"

Grinning, Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's dark head. "How can I not keep providing you with such little tokens of my affection when I know they make you smile that much more?"

"And claiming me has nothing to do with that right?"

"Claiming you? Of course not… Although it is nice to know that you are all mine…"

Hearing his joking and yet sincere words warmed Gabriella as she snuggled back into his side, laying her cheek against his naked shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being so at peace, grateful then that Michael had decided to nap again after his shower, which gave Gabriella some time to just enjoy being here with Troy.

That peace was shattered though when a ringtone, muffled but still loud enough, began ringing from Troy's pocket. Without removing his hold on his girlfriend, Troy quickly found the offending object and answered. "Dude, what is it?"

Chad chuckled, hearing the evident annoyance in Troy's voice. "Aww, did I mess up your mojo with Gabriella oh great dashing Hollywood hunk?"

"Shut up. What's happening man?"

"Just thought I'd call and see how the competition went. You, loser, didn't bother calling me on Saturday, I gave you a day of grace, and yet I still don't know how Gabriella did."

"Oh shit man, sorry, I forgot you asked me to call you," Troy replied, realizing he seemed to have almost forgotten about a life away from Maui, away from his family, away from Gabriella. "My beautiful Polynesian dancing beauty placed overall second, with being second in Tahitian and first in Hula. Isn't that amazing man? Not like I had any doubt though."

Chad chuckled, his mind processing the news and feeling ecstatic for her, suddenly catching onto one little word that Troy had said. "Troy, you sly dog! You finally asked her to be your girlfriend didn't you?"

Swallowing, Troy took his time answering, unsure if he wanted to voice the confirmation or not. A part of him felt like even though it was Chad, his best friend from childhood, that saying it out loud would burst the perfect bubble of happiness they were by letting in someone else who knew. The other part of him though knew that it was only a matter of time that the truth would come out and Troy was far from ashamed. "Yeah man, I did. Sorry to spoil your fantasies."

Gabriella looked up at Troy at this, giving him a curious look while Troy just shook his head, kissing her forehead as he listened to Chad. "Dude, you saw her first, fair game played. I'm happy for you though, and for her too. Seriously Troy, this is huge!"

"I know," Troy murmured, knowing that it was huge since he hadn't been in a relationship in a long time, having put his focus on his career more so than anything else. "Don't go blabbing to anyone though, k? If people find out, they do, but this is a private thing."

"Totally hear you, don't worry. I know how protective you've been of your relationships in the past and I suspect that you will be even more so of this one. Is she there with you now?"

"Yup."

"All right, I'll let you go then. Give her a congratulatory kiss and hug for me, k?"

"I'm on it. See you when I get back man," Troy said before ending the call, putting his cell phone down to deliver Chad's congratulations. "Chad says he's very happy for you and congratulations on the competition. I think he's jealous I got to see you perform in your outfits without him this time."

Gabriella blushed, recalling what she overheard Troy saying earlier. "Did you tell him about our relationship status change? I have a feeling you did."

"Yeah, is that okay?"

She nodded, smiling at his sudden concern that he did the wrong thing there. "It is the truth after all. Besides, I might have called and told Taylor and my brother the other day anyway…"

Troy kissed Gabriella again, finding the expression on her face as she looked at him half-guiltily adorable, pulling away as his phone rang again. "Seriously?"

Seeing the frustrated look on her boyfriend's face, Gabriella giggled, finding it charming even when he rolled his eyes as he put the phone to his ear. "Hey Sharpay."

"Troy Bolton, why haven't you been returning my calls? About fucking time since you answered your God damn phone!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I've been trying to reach you because you won't give me Gabriella's number and I need to talk to her!"

"There's a reason why you can't have Brie's number. What is it that you so desperately need?"

"My music video schedule got moved up because of the tour and we're going to do a quick one. I need Gabriella down here next week to rehearse for like a day and then do the actual shoot. She is still doing it right?"

"I don't know, you might have scared her off…"

"You better be fucking joking Bolton."

"Easy Sharpay, easy. Give me a second and I'll talk to her okay?"

"Is she there? Give her the phone!"

"No dice Sharpay. Just hang on," Troy replied, not wanting Sharpay to twist Gabriella's arm into doing the video if she didn't really want to. He put it the call on mute and turned to Gabriella, who was staring out at the ocean again, hearing her contented sigh. "That's Sharpay and she wants to know if you still want to do the music video thing with her. It's shooting next week and I'm assuming it's somewhere in L.A."

"Next week? I do have C.B.E.S.T. to study for and I haven't talked to your parents about the time off," Gabriella returned, her mind focusing on her schedule also for the next week.

Once again, Troy was impressed by the way Gabriella thought of her responsibilities first before what she wanted to do. "I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind a few days. Thing is, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to. I can tell Sharpay to find someone else, no biggie."

Giving Troy a grateful look, Gabriella thought about it, Troy ignoring the screeching coming from the phone when Sharpay was trying to get his attention again. "What do you think?"

"I think you'd blow them all away and make Sharpay look terrible, even if she's an amazing dancer and singer. However, it's up to you. If you want to take a step into TJ's world for a few days it may be good for you to feel what it's like to be in the focus of the camera, but I can also see the plus of you not doing it, keeping a low profile and concentrating on work and your studies. Pros and cons on both sides Brie."

Gabriella nodded, thinking almost the same things. "If it's okay with you parents, I'll do it. It'll give me a good excuse to see you in a few days instead of weeks."

Troy beamed, more than beamed that seeing him was one of the reasons she gave for doing it. "I adore you, you know that?"

"That's a very good thing too Mr. Bolton," Gabriella giggled, kissing Troy before they were interrupted by a louder scream from Sharpay. "You better get that."

"Yeah," Troy grumbled, picking up his cell phone again to address the impatient woman on the other end. "Brie is in but I want your label to contact Damon to make this concrete."

"Oh come on Troy, like I'd go cheap on someone in your life but fine, I'll put the call in and make sure they give him all the details too. Now, can I have her number?"

"No," Troy replied firmly. "Anything else?"

"Did you finally get over your nerves and…"

"Good-bye Sharpay," Troy cut off, not wanting to have the same conversation with her as he had just had with Chad. Chad knowing was one thing; Sharpay was quite a different story considering how many people were in her network of friends. Troy trusted Sharpay but he just didn't feel like sharing this piece of his life with her just then.

"Fine, whatever. I'll get it out of her when I see her next week. Toodles!"

Troy groaned, ending the call on his end before setting his phone on silent and putting it back down on the towel next to him.

"Everything okay?"

Looking over to see Gabriella with a concerned look on her face made Troy smile again. "Just Sharpay being Sharpay. I seriously wonder why I got involved with her sometimes. I wonder now even how Zeke hangs in there."

Gabriella gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sure she's not that bad."

"Oh, she can be. You just don't see it because you haven't spent a lot of time with her, which will be fixed at the rehearsal and video shoot, and she doesn't have your number, which I refuse to give her."

"You can, if you want. She's your friend Troy."

"I know and thanks for the permission but trust me, I'm doing you a favor. Guess we better go talk to my parents to secure the details for next week. I have to call Damon too to tell him he'll have a contract to look over after all for you. Figuring you'd go with this, I prepared him to represent you in this and he agreed. We can come back out afterwards, spend some more quiet time together."

"That'd be nice," Gabriella agreed, taking his offered hand to get up after Troy got up first.

They left the towel there on the beach to walk back towards the house to discuss the next week with Lucille and Jack, figuring out the logistics regarding Michael. Afterwards, Troy made a call to Damon and settled that before he and Gabriella walked back outside to enjoy the rest of the day until dinner out there, just the two of them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was Wednesday, their last day in Maui, and Gabriella hated seeing it end. During this entire vacation, her bond with the Bolton family seemed to only get deeper, making it harder for her to think of what would happen after the C.B.E.S.T. and when she would really need to move on. Because of her graduation date, she had missed on basically all district applications to be a teacher so substitute teaching would be her only avenue for this upcoming academic year as well as tutoring maybe like Taylor at a center.

A large part of Gabriella ached thinking about the day she would move out of the Bolton's home and move in with Taylor, knowing she wouldn't see Michael's adorable face or hear Hayden's sassy but fun words every single day. If anything, this vacation made it more apparent to Gabriella how much of a family they really had become to her, the line between being professional and integrating into the family having been blurred and stepped over a while ago, reinforced now thanks to Troy.

Gabriella let out a little sigh, knowing that she did have to do what she needed to in order to advance to the next stage in her life but Gabriella didn't find it any easier knowing she'd have to close the door on the place she was at now.

"Hey, you okay Brie?" Troy asked, having walked out a few moments earlier onto the beach, being near enough to hear her sigh as she stood there on the beach behind the house, close enough to the ocean for the occasional wave to lap at her bare feet. He had paused to admire the way her white spaghetti strapped dress emphasized her newly acquired tan when Troy heard it, wondering what had caused it, hoping it was just sadness at their vacation being over and not something more. "Everything okay?"

She watched as Troy walked the last few steps to stand beside her, his bare chest distracting her slightly before she had to roll her eyes at how his gray colored underwear stuck out from his low-riding dark shorts. "Yeah, everything is fine. Just thinking about how we all have to leave in a few hours for the airport. It's been an amazing vacation Troy and I can't thank you enough for doing so much to get me to Nationals and everything else you have done. You really are amazing, you know that?"

Troy smirked a little, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I try. Come on, let's go take a walk to enjoy this beach one last time."

Gabriella wrapped her right arm around his waist, her hand forming around the top portion of his naked hip, as Troy turned them to walk down the beach, falling into an easy pace as they silently soaked up the beauty that was Hawaii and Mother Nature.

On their way back though, around the same spot where Troy had asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend, Troy pulled them to a stop, glancing at Gabriella, who seemed content in that moment, before slowly untangling his fingers of his left hand with her left to remove his arm from around her shoulders. Instead, Troy turned Gabriella so she was facing the ocean again with him standing behind her.

"Troy?"

Her hesitant, unspoken question was heard by Troy and he answered by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "I just wanted to tell you that although I may tell you often that you are beautiful and talented, I also find you very intelligent and a sweet woman with one of the biggest hearts I've ever known. Even if life gets crazy for us both when we get back to California, with some PR things I have to attend to before the new project starts and with you studying for your exam, we'll make it through this long distance and crazy time so long as we both want it. I want it, badly in fact. Do you?"

Gabriella tilted her head back so she could look up at Troy, who was gazing right into her soul it felt like with that searching expression. "Of course I do Troy! I didn't agree a few nights ago, almost exactly in this same spot, to be your girlfriend just for a few days. I know it's going to be hard but I think, as you said, if we both want it and work at it, we can make the distance have an even smaller effect on us. There's phone calls and the occasional visits. Just like before we were exclusive."

"Very good point. We did this before, we can do it now right?"

"I think so. Are you having doubts now?"

"No, definitely not. I just, I can't imagine not being able to see you whenever I want to see you in a given day like I have been. Guess I just got spoiled is all."

"I think I understand that feeling all too well," Gabriella returned, placing her left hand over his to twine their fingers together as she looked back at the ocean. "Everything is just so picture perfect here. It will transfer over to our lives back home though right?"

She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled, not daring to look back at him. "Now who is all uncertain! Time will tell but I have faith we can bring this version of us back home. It's going to be tough but I think the reward is more than worth it."

Sliding his right arm from around Gabriella's waist, his right hand dove into one pocket in particular in his shorts to pull out the black cord before slipping it over his head, his hand going into a second pocket to pull out the white gold chain. Reluctantly, Troy removed his left arm from around her, breaking their hold on each other, kissing Gabriella's shoulder to let her know that everything was okay.

Before Gabriella could turn around, Troy unclasped the chain and quickly brought it in front of Gabriella's body, clasping the ends of the white gold chain together again behind her neck after parting her dark locks. "This is a symbol of that faith in fact."

Gabriella glanced down, her fingers automatically rising to pick up the pendant for closer examination, seeing a white gold seahorse pendant hanging from a matching chain. "A seahorse?" she asked as she turned around to face Troy, stopping as she saw an identical pendant around Troy's neck but hanging off a black cord. "Matching?"

Troy grinned, nodding his head. "Matching seahorse pendants, yes. The 14K white gold chain would look a bit funny on me so I swapped it out for a black cord but the pendant is the same. It's unisex, I checked."

"Troy… This is just…"

Placing a finger on Gabriella's lips momentarily before moving that hand to the left side of her face a second later, Troy gazed down into the mocha colored eyes that glistened as they returned his stare. "It's just something small that means much more than what it may seem. It's a vacation momento but it's something that will connect us while we are miles apart. My hope is that you'll want to wear it most of the time just as I will be mine."

"Every day," Gabriella promised, leaning into his hand before she practically melted into his embrace as his arms wrapped around her again, leaning up to meet his lips more than halfway in a kiss that was both gentle and charged. Gabriella was the one to deepen the kiss, feeling suddenly as if she couldn't get enough of the man who treated her like a princess and the most fragile flower at the same time. "Just like every day that passes I find myself falling more and more for you."

"The feeling is more than mutual Brie," his husky voice returned, slanting his lips over hers once again.

Having lost track of time, neither broke away from their shared heat until Troy's cell phone rang, Troy becoming alert as he realized it was Damon calling. After giving Gabriella an apologetic look, seeing her shrug her shoulders before she placed her head on his chest, right over his heart, Troy answered his phone. "Hey Damon."

"TJ! How's the vacation coming? Ready to come back?"

"Not really all that excited to come back, no," Troy replied, pressing his lips against Gabriella's forehead. "Vacation has been wonderful though man. You really should just come out here and leave your blackberry in Hollywood. This place is just wonderful for taking away the stress."

Damon chuckled. "I'll take that into consideration. I do have news though. The executive producers have gotten in touch with me and want Michael to come to L.A. next week to do some readings with you, like real screen tests this time. They have other candidates they want you to read with as well for screen tests but they really want to see Michael come back. Do you think your parents will go for it? Have you talked to them more?"

"I have but since it was just a possibility then, they haven't honestly put much more thought into it. Hang on a second," Troy said, muting the phone to glance down at Gabriella, who was happily leaning up against him, her eyes taking in everything she could see of Maui in that moment. "Brie, when does Michael start school?"

Gabriella thought for a moment, knowing that it was soon but also knowing that it was after the exam. "I think in a few weeks. Why?"

"I'll tell you later," Troy answered, dropping a kiss on her lips before he unmuted the phone. "All I can promise Damon is to talk to them about it today and see what they are willing to do. Michael's school doesn't start for a little bit but still, there's a lot to consider."

"TJ, I can assure you, I will protect Michael's well-being and interest in this just as I do you. Oh, I also got called about Gabriella being in the music video next week. They need her to be at the studio for a full day of rehearsals on Tuesday of next week and then the shooting for the dancers will be on Wednesday. I ensured she's getting compensated well including flight down and back from the Bay Area."

"Excellent, thanks man. I know you will look out for Michael just as you have for me all these years, I have no doubt of that, I just personally don't know if I want Michael to really be exposed to all this craziness so soon. If there's one thing I realized during this vacation and having him there in L.A. with me is how very innocent he still is. I don't know if I want Hollywood to corrupt that. That being said, this is my parents' call to make. Let me talk to them and I'll get in touch with you tomorrow. Can it wait til then? We all have flights leaving just after nine tonight to catch so I won't be accessible til early morning that time."

Damon easily agreed. "Tomorrow is good enough. Your parents have my number if they have questions too. Have a good and safe trip home TJ."

"Thanks. Talk to you tomorrow."

When Troy ended the call, Gabriella lifted her head up from his chest again to look at him, seeing the peaceful and restful look that was about him minutes earlier being now replaced by a worried look. "What did Damon have to say?"

Troy ran his fingers through her flowing hair as he scanned the horizon at what seemed like the ocean's infinite edge while he sorted through his thoughts. "The executive producers want to have Michael screen test with me along with other boys they are auditioning for the part."

"And you still don't know if you want Michael in Hollywood, right?"

Troy nodded. "It's not that I don't want him around me, I'd love that…"

"But you're worried about how it will all affect him and whether he's up for it. I get that, totally." Gabriella finished Troy's concern easily, having heard him express it before while also having that same worry cross her mind a few times on her own. "Either way, your brother is a remarkable young boy who is smart and also pretty mature for his age. True he's shown quite a bit of curiosity as the years have gone on, but that's natural with growing up."

"Yeah, but it's the curiosity part that can be the killer in Hollywood. Do you mind if we go inside so I can talk to my parents?"

Gabriella shook her head, understanding Troy's need to take care of this right away. "I have to go finish packing anyway. You wanted to make it to that saimin place before it closes, right?"

"Yeah, and then Hayden wanted to do some very last minute shopping. I think she forgot about her girlfriends and getting them something. Typical Hayd."

Troy and Gabriella shared one last lingering kiss before they breathed in the salty air on their little beach before they headed back inside, a part of them knowing that this place, just like this vacation, would always be uniquely theirs.

* * *

Since the little saimin restaurant was closed by the time they got there for dine in but the to go window was still open, they placed their food orders and got them fresh from the kitchen before driving to the beach, where they were all stationed now, eating their various dishes, enjoying a few more moments of sun and beach.

"Gaby, how do you use those things?" Michael asked from where he was sitting between Gabriella and Troy on a towel, pointing to Gabriella's chopsticks in her right hand that she had been using to eat her dry noodles. "It looks hard."

Gabriella found the extra pair of chopsticks and worked on breaking them up for her youngest charge. "It just takes practice Michael, like riding your bike did at first. Do you want to try yourself with my help?"

As Gabriella predicted, Michael became an eager student, ignoring the amused laughter from both Troy and Hayden, who was sitting on her own towel nearby, putting all of his attention on trying to put his small fingers in the right place to pick up a french fry and successfully get it in his mouth. Despite losing his grip constantly and dropping the first fry, Michael pushed on, clearly determined to master this new eating utensil.

Seeing that Michael would be busy for at least a little while longer, Troy took the Styrofoam container that held his saimin and walked over to the minivan where Lucille and Jack were eating their own saimin while they sat on the edge of the van.

"Hi son," Jack greeted with a twinkle in his eyes. "Tired of your girlfriend lavishing your little brother with all her attention, saving none for you?"

Troy gave into his father's teasing, putting on his best fake put-off look. "Yeah, well he is adorable, now. We will have issues though when he isn't a kid anymore and still wants all that attention from her."

"Wow, I'm impressed you're thinking long term like that. Not surprised though."

"Well, I am hopeful. Anyway, I actually came over to talk to you and Mom about Michael and next week again. Are you both sure about this? Letting Michael and Hayden come down with Gabriella next week is a big deal as the main reason is to have Michael do that screen test. I just want to make sure this is really what you want."

Lucille gave her eldest a grateful look. "Thank you for looking out so much for Michael, more so than most big brothers would. I am just as concerned as you, but Michael wants to try so we have to let him, like we let you try this same thing out, albeit you were older at the time. I feel better knowing though that you are there to answer his questions, a real subject matter expert. Are you sure you want all of them to stay most of the week with you though?"

"I only have the screen tests and some radio spots to do plus a few appearances that I can cancel on or bring them to I think. I'll check with Gail. Having them around will be nice since I really haven't gotten to see them much over the past few years and it'll give them one last vacation of sorts before school starts," Troy replied, knowing that having Michael and Hayden both as his responsibilities next week may be a lot to handle on his own but he felt confident he could tackle it with Gabriella there by his side. "Really, who would have thought me playing basketball in the park with Dad one day would lead to all this?"

Jack chuckled, shaking his head at the memory. "I just remember how excited you were to get those first couple of paychecks. Those were huge amounts to you back then. I think you'd sneeze at them now."

"Hey!" Troy protested, letting the noodles in his chopsticks drop back into the container. "What are you saying about your beloved eldest? That I'm greedy?"

"Hardly," Jack replied, putting more noodles in his mouth to eat them before speaking again. "Just a matter of fact that you aren't some kid or teenager that can be bought so cheaply by Hollywood these days. You've worked hard to get to where you are and you deserve every penny you make. I think in some ways it blows your mom and me away that you are this famous actor who makes more in a few months than we both do, combined, in a several years. That's an amazing thing though."

Lucille nodded, wanting Troy to understand that Jack meant that in a good way. "It also is soothing for us to know that you are stable and well off enough to support yourself as you do, but should anything happen to us to know that you love your siblings enough to use those resources to look after them. It's like any parent's dream."

"Should something happen, I would more than willingly be there for Hayden and Michael both. Just like Gabriella's brother was there for her but I have more disposable resources. However, I don't see me needing to worry about that anytime soon. Or do I?" Troy returned, suddenly worried his parents weren't telling him something, that some ticking time bomb was about to be put on his lap. "Do I need to worry?"

Quickly, Jack shook his head. "No, not that we know of at least. We're both in excellent health. It was just an expression and thought your mom said just now. It is comforting to know that you'll be there for your siblings whenever we are gone, hopefully that won't be until the distant future."

"Really?"

"Yes and trust me, we can't pull off lying like you Mr. Actor."

Troy ignored the jab, relieved when he saw Lucille nod her head with a look of complete honesty on her face. "Nothing is wrong. Especially after this vacation, it's hard to see anything could be wrong right now."

Troy looked over to the towel he had vacated earlier to see Michael almost getting the hang of the chopsticks with Gabriella patiently helping him as he went along. Before Troy looked away, Gabriella looked up and met his gaze, smiling at him before looking back at Michael to help him again. "Yeah, this vacation has been simply amazing."

Jack smirked, knowing most likely what the highlight of this vacation was for his eldest. "Are you sure you want your siblings around to steal Gabriella's attention? I know she's refusing pay for the time she's down there as she did for this trip but you can see she's still caring for them like she's working anyway."

"I really wish she would let us pay her," Lucille chimed in, feeling bad that Gabriella had adamantly refused to be put on the clock to get paid for either trip despite earlier discussions to pay her. "She really is still working."

"Maybe but that's just the way she is Mom. Never one to take advantage of a situation, preferring to be on the losing end at times to be fair, or what is fair in her mind." Troy looked back at Gabriella, seeing her eating the rest of her dry noodles while she continued to coach his brother. "I don't know how much you pay her but I was going to make sure she was compensated well for being a principal dancer next week. Damon actually told me though that Sharpay has already made sure that Gabriella is well taken care of."

"Good." Lucille found it amusing though that Sharpay would proactively do that for her ex's current girlfriend. "Guess Sharpay really likes Gabriella. I don't think she'd do that for any other woman you've dated since the two of you split."

Troy nodded, a part of him glad that Sharpay did in fact take an instant liking to Gabriella. "Guess Sharpay sees a wonderful woman when she sees her."

Laughing, Lucille shook her head, having no problem imagining Troy's concerns around what could have happened when Sharpay met Gabriella. "Sharpay has always been a bit dramatic but it's that business you guys are in. She and Zeke still doing well?"

"Yup, nothing has changed since you guys were down in L.A. Zeke has more patience with her than Chad and I combined though, that's for sure."

"And we come back to the point I've always made as to why in the world you went out with that one," Hayden threw in, having come within hearing range just before Troy started speaking a moment ago, the beach towel she was sitting on slung over her shoulder. "I mean, she's talented and all but so not your match. I think you've found a far better one now and trust me, they are so not alike."

"Thank you Miss Obvious," Troy replied, about to say more when he heard Gabriella cheer loudly, looking over to see Michael successfully eating the rest of his fries with the chopsticks without wobbling too much. "Holy crap, he learned that fast!"

Hayden turned and saw the same thing, along with Lucille and Jack, none of them all that surprised that Michael had seemed to get the hang of it in that time span, having seen what he had picked up in the past under Gabriella's tutelage. "Way to go Michael!"

Michael dropped the last fry, startled by Hayden's shout, but beamed up at his family anyway. "I did go! Now I can eat with chopsticks all the time!"

Gabriella laughed, shaking her head. "I don't know about all the time Michael but certainly you can use them now along with a fork, knife, and spoon."

Walking over to where Gabriella and Michael were seated, Troy picked up Michael, easily lifting him up in his arms. "We'll even get you your own pair that you can pick out at a store in the shopping center we have to go to because of Hayden and her shopping needs. If we don't find a store there today, we'll pick some out when you come visit me next week. How's that sound little man?"

"Fun! Can I get ones with turtles on them?" Michael's eyes sparkled with excitement as he looked back at his older brother, the image of what he wanted clear in his mind.

"I don't know if those exist but we'll see. Speaking of Hayden's shopping, we better go to make sure we make our flights."

Jack glanced down at his watch and realized that Troy had a very good point. "Yup, we better get going. Come on Michael, let's get you buckled in!"

Troy put his brother down and let him go after ruffling his hair a little, next focusing on helping Gabriella clean up all their trash and fold up the towel. Before she could move towards the cars though, Troy caught her hand in his and pulled her towards him with his free left hand. "Just as I think I can't fall more for you, I fall yet again. That has to be some of the most tender moments I've seen you and my brother share yet."

"He makes it easy," she replied, her heart speeding up as Troy's eyes began to darken as he continued looking at her. "Do we really have to part in a few hours?"

"Sadly, yes, but not for that long this time. It's when you leave L.A. that's going to be tough next week. At least tonight I know I'll see you again in just a few days. Remember, our pendants."

Gabriella smiled, reaching up and running her fingers over the bump under his t-shirt where she knew the matching seahorse to hers around her neck was resting. "I will definitely remember them."

Their lips just began to brush when there was a honk from the parking lot, Troy breaking away to glare at Hayden, who was cheekily waving back. "That girl…"

"Is your sister and you love her. Come on Romeo, time to go!"

Troy sighed, settling to kiss Gabriella one last time before letting her go so she could hurry up ahead of him. Instead of immediately following her, Troy turned around and surveyed the beach one last time, taking in a deep breath of fresh, ocean air, marking this moment in his memory s the end of a vacation he knew he'd treasure until the end of time.

"Aloha Hawaiian beach!"


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney nor the songs used in this story by various artists._

Chapter 20

Gabriella sat back in her chair and rubbed her eyes, resisting the pull to yawn and sigh both. Taylor had come over five hours ago to study with Gabriella for the C.B.E.S.T. and they had been studying for most of that time minus a few breaks so Gabriella could care for Michael since Hayden was out with friends and both Lucille and Jack were at work.

Seeing her friend's weariness and feeling a bit mentally burned too, Taylor suggested a break. "Let's chat some more about your vacation!"

This suggestion caused Gabriella to groan though. "Tay, how many times are we going to talk about all this? You've had me tell you twice since we got back early yesterday morning. I promise I gave you the full scoop, nothing held back!"

"But everything was just so romantic and perfect! You can't blame me for wanting to live vicariously through you! Not like I have my own TJ busting down my door," Taylor sighed, seeing Gabriella give her a sympathetic look. "How are you doing dating a Hollywood Hunk anyway? Distance and all? I know the fame bothered you some earlier."

"Truthfully, I am not one-hundred percent certain on how to handle TJ and his life but since our first real date, when we talked about it, TJ hasn't really been present. I've been able to focus more on Troy and he's the one I'm invested emotionally with right now. That being said though, I recognize that TJ is a big part of Troy and is fundamentally the same man."

"They may be one and the same but I think from what you said, Troy and TJ treat you rather differently. Can you really adjust to that long term?"

Gabriella gave it serious thought, Taylor's questions echoing the same questions Gabriella had been asking herself. "This is who Troy is and I accept that and him as he is. I can't and won't ask him to change for me, especially at the cost of his career so yes, I'll adjust."

Taylor studied Gabriella's face and saw strong resolve there. "You really are beyond crush with him aren't you? Your heart is already involved."

Hearing the statement and not question in Taylor's words, Gabriella decided it was no use but to confirm it. "It is very much so involved. I can't help it Tay. Troy is the first guy who really has made me feel so special and cared for besides Luke."

"And that's a wonderful thing Gabriella, really! Maybe just take in Hollywood stuff as it happens. Maybe now that you both are in a relationship it will be different next week or you'll at least feel differently about things."

Gabriella nodded. "That's what I'm hoping for. Just have to play it by ear, right?"

"You're a strong woman Gabriella. I know you can do anything your mind and heart set themselves to do," Taylor replied with a smile. "I really have to say though that you have this glow about you."

Laughing, Gabriella thought back to how Hayden had also called her glowing, a few times at least during the vacation. "Funny, Hayden said the same thing a few times while we were in Maui."

Before Taylor could respond, Michael came into the dining room with papers in his hands. "Gaby? Can you help me?"

After Michael approached the table, he extended his arm and gave Gabriella the papers for her to look over. It took Gabriella a moment before she understood what she was holding. "Is this what your dad gave you from the studio? What Damon faxed over for you to learn?"

"Yes, but I don't know how to read most of it. I recognize some words from our reading books together but not much more," Michael admitted, feeling stupid that he didn't get most of it on his own. "Can you help?"

"Of course Michael. Actually, Taylor, do you have that recorder you used in classes still in your bag by chance?"

Not quite sure why Gabriella wanted it, Taylor shrugged and dug into her backpack's front pouch that she had never cleaned out after graduation. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Gabriella replied as she took the mini tape recorder. "Is it okay if I borrow this for like a week?"

"I have no plans of using it anytime soon, sure. What are you using it for though?"

"Michael has a screen test with Troy on Tuesday and they want him to do a reading but Michael is still learning. I thought I'd speak his dialogue for him on the tape recorder so he can rewind and play it to learn it that way."

Taylor had to hand it to her friend for that innovative idea. "That's brilliant Gabriella! I can do the other parts too so he knows the timing."

The offer was too good to resist plus Gabriella knew that it would give them both a productive break. "That would help a lot I think. Michael, do you think you could get the hang of your lines by listening mainly to my voice?"

After thinking about it, Michael nodded his head. "Think so. Just like counting right?"

"Almost. It's worth a shot anyway. Come sit down while Taylor and I record your lines so you can just listen anytime you want to practice."

Michael took his usual seat at the dining table while Taylor moved her seat over to sit next to Gabriella as Gabriella spread out the papers in front of them on the table. Both women scanned the pages before taking their first shot at doing a successful recording for the little boy sitting on the other side of the table, who was already trying to memorize the words as they spoke.

* * *

After ducking under a panel of tarp, Troy surveyed the paint job the contractors were giving the newly expanded area in the club that Chad and Troy invested money into making bigger to give the club some more space. Chad had even won with his color choice and Troy was glad he gave in, seeing that the color really did look good on the walls. 'Who would have known Chad would have a good eye for this stuff?'

"Everything looking good for you boss?" the head site supervisor asked Troy from nearby. "I think we're ahead of schedule so if you see anything you want changed…"

As the supervisor trailed off, Troy shook his head. "No, everything looks great so far. We appreciate you being ahead of schedule, really."

The supervisor smiled before he walked away to look over something he saw needing correcting, leaving Troy standing there to fully take in the new remodeled section of the club until his phone rang. Cringing as he saw the name on the screen, confirming the designated ringtone was no mistake, Troy got a feeling of dread, realizing that things had been too quiet and perfect in his life as of late. "Hi Gail."

"Please tell me how I'm supposed to answer the hundreds of calls I'm getting today! They are driving me nuts!" she immediately exclaimed, skipping formalities all together. "Have you seen all the pictures?"

"You know I don't look at the tabloids, watch the shows, or look at any sites. Why? What is it this time?"

Gail sighed, realizing once again that she'd be educating her client. "Your private family plus one vacation was captured on film and it's on blogs, magazines, and shows alike. Most are innocent but there are a few that look pretty steamy of you and Gabriella. There is no question after these as to whether you are interested. What everyone wants to know though is if you've left Heidi for this unknown woman. Of course I know that's baloney."

"Right because there is no me and Heidi, well except for maybe friendship. What have you been telling the 'inquiring minds'?"

"The usual no comment." Gail paused, waiting to see if Troy would protest that. "Of course, they all smell a story so I wouldn't be surprised if they start making up sources like usual or finding a few real sources that can be bought. Between me and you though, and Damon of course because he'll need to know too, are you and Gabriella an official thing now?"

Running a hand over his face, Troy sighed knowing that his private matters weren't so intimate, not when the world at large recognized him as TJ Barnes. "To you and Damon, I say yes, yes I now have a girlfriend who matters a great deal to me. I hope that you and your team along with Damon can support me and watch out for her as you watch over me."

"That goes without saying, especially if she means just a little bit to you though she sounds like she means quite a deal more. Your reputation though is now tied to hers TJ. I hope you chose wisely."

Instead of feeling angered as maybe another person would be, Troy saw Gail's words as just a statement made about a business decision, already knowing enough to know that one's personal life often intermingled with their business life in Hollywood. "Trust me Gail, you have nothing to worry about. I listened to my heart but used my brain too. I didn't ask her out lightly, I thought this through before acting."

Gail knew that he was responsible for his actions at all times, even when he was younger and the vices of Hollywood were more than rampant. "Good. I had a feeling you did. It would be very unlike you if you didn't. How did Gabriella take this part of your life when she was here?"

"She's understandably confused by how it all plays into who I am. I did realize a few things early on though that I did wrong that I need to be more aware of for this upcoming week."

"Upcoming week? Is she coming down with Michael then for his reading? Damon mentioned something about that."

"Sort of. Hayden is coming to help look after Michael too. Gabriella has her own gig with Sharpay. She's dancing in Sharpay's new video." Troy admittedly was curious about what the concept of the video was but knew he'd find out in time. "Actually, I was going to call you soon anyway. Any chance I can cancel on some appearances next week?"

Gail took the time to run through the schedule for the next week, seeing a few unnecessary events TJ had been invited to there on the schedule. "There are some movie premieres you could bow out of. You need to do the radio spots though. Should I cancel on the Children's Hospital carnival and benefit?"

"No, keep that. I've gone every year since I was sixteen and it's important. Let them know though I'll be bringing three more with me. Oh, make that four since Chad is coming too in order to volunteer again."

"Doing the same thing as he did last year?" Gail asked with a chuckle at the mere memory of last year's benefit and carnival.

"Yup. Wait until Michael sees Poofy Hair then!"

Gail's laughter increased. "Poofy Hair? Oh man, that's adorable. Surprised that Chad lets him get away with that though."

Troy smiled as he thought of the bond his little brother had with his childhood best friend. "Chad has as much of a soft spot for Michael as I do."

"That little boy is more than loved in your circle of family and friends it seems. Quite so too. You may actually like some of these vacation pictures the pap took by the way. Would make for some nice candids of you and your family, Gabriella too."

"Maybe I'll check them out later. I'm sure Hayd has seen them and I can ask her to filter those pictures to my email. The pap do admittedly take some great pictures but I still wish they'd be less aggressive, especially around my little brother."

"That's the wish of most celebrities who aren't desperately trying to get off the D-List TJ. Oh, gotta go. Probably another news agency asking about your little vacay. I'll take care of your appearances and will talk to you later," Gail replied, hanging up after a quick farewell.

Remembering his promise to Gabriella to warn her of this type of news, he walked up a set of stairs and into his private office before closing the door behind him. After taking a seat in his chair, Troy grabbed the handset of the phone on his desk and dialed Gabriella's number, his eyes resting on a picture from the luau of himself with his family and Gabriella. A smile appeared on his face as he eyed the now framed 8x10, remembering the easy way his left hand had molded around Gabriella's hip.

"Hi Troy!" Gabriella's bubbly voice answered, making his smile grow even more. "How's Mr. Hollywood doing?"

"Better now that I'm talking to you," Troy flirted, hearing voices in the background. "Are you busy studying with Taylor?"

"No, not right now. We're on another break and are eating a healthy snack of sliced apples and a few slices of cheddar cheese with your siblings. You want to talk to them?"

Troy was about to say yes when he remembered why he originally called. "Maybe later. Brie, I need to tell you something."

There was silence before he heard her voice again, nervousness evident in her spoken words. "What is it? What's wrong? I hurt your career somehow by being your girlfriend, didn't I? That's what has happened, right? I understand if you want to…"

There was a clattering on the other end of the phone before Hayden's not so pleased voice could be heard loud and clear. "Troy Jonathan Bolton! You better not be doing what I think you're doing!"

"Nice to talk to you too Hayden," Troy bit out, somewhat amused by how protective his sister was of Gabriella. "Put Brie back on the phone."

"No, not until you come to your senses! Ella deserves so much more than this! I swear to God if you are dumping her already for the newest Hollywood flavor…"

Troy arched an eyebrow at his sister's tone as he started listening to her, having to interrupt her ranting as she started to imply what he thought she was. "Hayden, I'm not a prick, as much as you may like to think that I am just because I'm back in L.A. I need to talk to my girlfriend though and I'm not dumping her, especially for some, what did you say, 'newest Hollywood flavor'!"

"So you aren't breaking up?" Hayden asked, her tones softening a little. "Then why does she look upset?"

"Maybe because she jumped to her normal set of worries and I couldn't tell her I just wanted to prepare her for another round of tabloid pictures and articles about our trip to Maui because SOMEBODY stole the phone from her."

"Oh, sorry. Here she is," Hayden apologized before Troy detected the phone changing hands.

"Troy?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I swear that brat is more a drama queen than Sharpay sometimes," Troy grumbled.

Gabriella giggled a little. "Yeah, well, she does have her moments."

Troy grinned, seeing Gabriella giggling easily in his mind's eye. "Look, I just wanted to give you fair warning that there are sets of pictures and probably accompanying articles and blogs from our vacation. Nothing scandalous or anything otherwise Gail would have paid me a visit instead of a phone call. Stop worrying about me and my career too will you? I've survived lots worse than being linked to my amazing Goddess of a girlfriend."

"So people know about us?" she asked, ignoring Troy's flirty comment.

"Only those who need to know. Gail is issuing the 'No personal details released' line. Trust me, I'm more than elated and proud you're all mine but I think you like it better this way too."

Troy heard her sigh of relief and knew for sure he had made the right call. "I do. Makes it more special too. No one else needs to know except our loved ones. Thanks for letting me know ahead of time Troy."

"Of course. I meant my promise to protect you and us as well as shield you in any way I can from this stuff." He paused in his talking as he heard Hayden scream. "Do I want to know what that was about?"

A few moments went by before Gabriella's voice was replaced by Hayden's once again. "Troy, those pics! I've just looked at a handful of sites on my phone and some are actually print worthy! Stupid site I'm currently on though totally botched my name. Maven? Who the fuck is named Maven? It's not even fucking close!"

"HAYDEN!" Troy scolded, knowing Michael had to be in the room nearby, chuckling though as he heard Gabriella do the same to his sister. "Language kiddo!"

"Ugh, whatever. Sorry Michael, your big sister is a potty mouth."

"Yup!" Troy heard Michael readily agree before hearing his giggles.

"Can I have my girlfriend back now? Oh, and send me the best pics you think are print worthy. I'm not going to touch those sites because I know I'll get pissed about the content about the family or Gabriella if there's negative stuff. Me, I'm desensitized about what they write about me but you guys are a whole different story."

"You bet. Love you!"

There was more shuffling of the phone before Gabriella made it back on. "Okay, I think I'm here for good. Hayden I guess was looking at some pictures she found. Oh God, there are kissing pictures!"

Troy heard the horror in Gabriella's voice and wished then that he was there to hold her, to help her get through this as he had the first time but knew though that Gabriella was strong enough. "Brie? It's okay. Not the end of the world."

"But that's so intrusive, it's private! Ugh, those paparazzi really are everywhere even when you think they aren't, huh?"

Chuckling, Troy nodded his head before he said, "Unfortunately, yes. Much like roaches, they never go away or die I think. I haven't seen the pictures though. Are there any night time shots or from the beach at the back of the house?"

A few moments more went by before Gabriella let out another sigh of relief. "No, all daylight and mostly with your family. I'm flipping through Hayden's phone now and most of them are pictures of us all just hanging out, a few of us holding hands and a couple of us kissing. That's so embarrassing though! The world seeing pictures of us kissing!"

"Hey, it could have been a lot worse. I've seen some celebrity pictures where people are practically dry humping," Troy expressed, pausing as he imagined the pink tint on Gabriella's cheeks at his words. "Aww, did I make you blush?"

"Shut up," she returned, clearly embarrassed. "Anyway, yeah, I guess I just have to pay the price of losing some small amount of privacy for the ability to date Mr. Hollywood huh?"

"Sorry, it kinda does go with the territory for dating an actor but it should hopefully die down after our newness wears off and we become one of those lifelong couples," Troy said, reaching up his left hand to toy with the seahorse pendant around his neck, unknowing that Gabriella had also reached up her hand to toy with her matching pendant at the same time. "Anyway, I better get going. I need to finish overseeing this remodeling going on here at the club and I have some paperwork Chad left me to look over. I'll talk to you tonight?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

Troy cleared his throat, still feeling a bit nervous as to how Gabriella was really taking all this in, knowing her well enough to know she'd hide it all right now because of his siblings and possibly even Taylor being there. "Are you sure you're okay Brie? You're freaking out aren't you?"

Sighing softly, Gabriella replied, "Maybe a little. I'll be fine though Troy, honest. Go get to your work. I'll talk to you tonight, promise."

"Good enough. It's a date then."

Troy hung up the phone and had gotten the chance to get to page two of the paperwork Chad had left on his desk before his office door was swung open with a bang against the wall, startling Troy enough for him to quickly glance up and see the intense looking brunette. "Pay?"

Sharpay needed little else to be an invitation to march further into Troy's office, slamming down three different magazines, each folded to present a different picture or article of Troy with Gabriella. She jabbed a finely manicured nail at the pile before her brown eyes narrowed on Troy. "Don't you dare lie to my face Bolton. Did you or did you not make Gabriella your girlfriend on this little vacation with your family? I can tell when you're lying mind you. You aren't that good of an actor and I want the fucking truth out of you now, no more dodging the question with bullshit."

"Whoa, Sharpay, back off a bit," Troy managed to say, gulping a little as her eyes amazingly got even smaller as she narrowed her eyes even further on him. "Sharpay, seriously. Since when do you care about my love life?"

Scoffing, Sharpay shook her head as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Since I've been waiting for you to settle down with a nice girl that I approve of! No more models or starlets, finally! Please tell me that you were smart enough to make Gabriella yours or I swear to God I'm hooking her up with some hot dancer at the video shoot because trust me, I handpicked them and I know how hot they are."

"Is that a threat Ms. Evans?" Troy dared to arch a dark eyebrow at his ex, settling into his leather chair as he leaned back and crossed his own arms. "Why should I confess anything to you since you are throwing a tantrum far worse than my five year old brother ever has?"

"It's not a threat Troy, it's a honest to God promise. I'm only doing this as your friend because I care."

"Riiiiiiiiiight." Most people would be intimidated by Sharpay as she was now, truth be Troy was a bit nervous to be on the receiving end of Sharpay's demands in the mood she was in, noting to himself how much worse she had gotten over the years since they had dated.

"Fine, if you don't want to answer me, it can't be called cheating if I say have Gabriella macking on some guy for the sake of the video, right? Letting him grope her ass all he wants cause I can guarantee he would want to…"

As Sharpay trailed off, Troy's mind got a clear picture of what Sharpay was getting at and felt a certain green eyed monster pop up in his mind along with said image of Gabriella with some dancer. "All right, all right. Yes, Gabriella is my girlfriend as I'm her boyfriend. There, happy?"

"Delighted!" Sharpay smirked, instantly dropping her glare to beam at her ex. "Now see, it wasn't that bad Troy! I want details!"

"Now that, you aren't getting. What do I look like, a girl?"

Sharpay gave Troy a one over, giving him a questioning look. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Troy smacked his forehead with his hand, shaking his head as he kept his hand there for a few moments. When he finally brought his hand back down and looked at Sharpay, all traces of threats were gone replaced by only amusement. "So, is there anything else I can do for you since you came all the way down here to harass me about my girlfriend?"

"Dinner and drinks at your place?"

"After that little stunt, you really think I'm going to host you?"

Sharpay batted her eyes at him. "Me, Zekey, and of course your lame best friend I'm assuming. It'll be a nice night in! We all need to unwind minus you Mr. Maui. Oh, those mags are for your reading pleasure. I bought two sets, one for you and one for me. There really are some good pictures in there of your family and especially of the new couple."

"Gee, thanks Sharpay. I have no idea what I would do without you," Troy sarcastically returned. "All right, call Zeke up. I'll call Chad. It'll have to be in a couple of hours though. I need to finish up business here."

"Fair enough. See you in a few! Toodles!"

Troy watched as Sharpay sashayed out of his office and rolled his eyes, somehow not able to imagine how that conversation could have gone any differently with Sharpay. One way or the other, he would have been cornered by her to tell her in his words that he was a taken man, realizing then that Sharpay had indirectly told Troy that Gabriella had her official approval. 'Not like I didn't know that before since she asked her to be in her video or anything.'

Troy shook his head again as he brushed all thoughts of Sharpay away, even moving the magazines off his paperwork before focusing on the fine print on the papers.

Within two and a half hours, Troy had managed to finish the paperwork, leaving them on Chad's desk despite knowing he'd see Chad in less than an hour, wanting to leave business here at the club before locking up both of their offices. Troy spent time with the remaining contractors who were finished for the day, looking over the almost complete renovations with a nod of approval. Finally, once all club business was done, Troy slid into his convertible and started it up, heading home to a night spent with great friends and one very long conversation with a long-distanced girlfriend.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

So far, Troy had done screen tests with four boys, all older than Michael, ranging from six to nine. Most of them had gone well minus one who was just so quiet throughout, the executive producers contributed it to the poor boy being starstruck by TJ. Troy had played it off until Lance had informed him that the same little boy had been bursting with energy during the previous five auditions and callbacks.

As for how he was feeling himself though, Troy was feeling disappointed as there was no sign of Samuel Smith. To finally meet the award winning director was so exciting for Troy, as if he was a little boy on the eve of Christmas Day, itching to rip open the wrapping paper to the new toy car he spied in his mother's closet the next day. It had dropped Troy's high spirits some that morning when Rachel told him that Samuel was still tied up with his last project. She did assure him though that Samuel would be there for filming when it started in a few weeks and that he would be reviewing the tapes personally afterwards to give his input too as to the casting.

When Troy saw Michael be led in by an assistant, Troy pushed his own thoughts and feelings away to focus on his little brother, reminding himself to remain as professional as possible around Michael.

Michael though grinned widely as his nervous expression disappeared as soon as he spotted his big brother. "Troy!"

Coughing a little, Troy chanced a look at the group of executive producers and casting agent, Nancy Hansen, sitting behind the table off to the side of the camera sitting on the tripod, seeing no adverse effects of his brother's enthusiasm for him or using his real name. Troy resisted the urge to give Michael a comforting hug when Michael stopped besides Troy on the designated white X on the carpet. "Hi Michael."

"Thank you Michael for coming in today," Nancy spoke. "Are you prepared to recite your lines with TJ today?"

As he saw Michael's eyebrows draw together in confusion, Troy whispered, "TJ is me Michael, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Michael returned in his own quiet voice. He looked back at the woman, who spoke to him and said, "I'm ready."

Nancy smiled. "Excellent. Let's do a dry run. TJ, start when ready."

Troy nodded, taking a seat in the chair next to Michael so the camera could focus on them without panning up and down. "Ready?"

Seeing Michael nod, Troy slipped into his character of being a single dad and was impressed himself with how well Michael knew his lines. To be fair, Troy had resisted the urge since yesterday early afternoon when he had picked up Gabriella, Hayden, and Michael from the airport via the rented car Gail had rented for him for the week. As a result though, Troy had no idea that Michael was as prepared as he was, not that Troy didn't believe in Michael but because Troy knew this was Michael's first time doing something like this and was just starting to learn to read.

Once the scene was over, Troy looked back at the table and saw some looks of approval and some more neutral, relieved when he saw no disapproving looks.

"Great job Michael! We're going to have you do that again but this time with the camera recording you and we want you to slate for us." Nancy nodded her head to Olivier, who got up and refocused the camera on the brothers, hitting the record button before he sat back down.

Michael, once again not sure what was requested of him, turned his attention from the table of people to Troy again. "Slate?"

Troy bit his lip for a moment as he knew the camera was rolling before leaning over and telling Michael what to do. "Look at the camera, say your name and age, and then look back at me. We're going to recite the same lines together that we just did, okay?"

Michael did just what Troy instructed him to, making it through the second screen test just as well as he did the first time during the dry run.

The next part of the audition didn't go as smoothly though as Nancy's assistant handed Michael a few pages held together by a staple. Michael blinked a few times at the pages in his hands and looked up to Troy and then at the table of people before looking back down at them, trying his hardest to understand the words printed there.

Despite seeing the panic in Michael's eyes, Troy held back from immediately coming to Michael's rescue, understanding that if he did that now that Michael wouldn't be able to really do this all on his own. After a few minutes went by and Troy saw that Michael was still having a hard time, Troy interfered and began reciting each sentence once to Michael and had Michael repeat it back to him. It wasn't ideal because Troy knew all the executive producers and the casting agent was hearing were words with no emotion at all except the nerves in Michael's voice and slight frustration.

When they had reached the bottom of only the first of three pages, Nancy stopped them. "Can we set aside the script and just have you two talk normally together?"

Knowing in his gut that the second reading didn't bode well, Troy tried his best to put his best face forward for Michael, who Troy knew would react based on Troy's mood. Troy did his best to lead Michael in an upbeat conversation, relieved when Michael easily followed along.

After Nancy called a stop to the five minute long conversation, Troy was actually relieved as he had spent a lot of concentration and energy trying to stick to topics he knew were safe and not that personal.

"Did I do okay?" Michael asked, his voice just loud enough that Troy knew at least some people at the table overheard him.

Even though Troy had a feeling that the overall screen test didn't go over as well as some of the others that morning, Troy put a smile on his face and reached out a hand to ruffle Michael's hair some. "You did just fine little man."

Rachel watched this real moment between the brothers and smiled, seeing clearly how much love and respect was shared between them. In the notes Nancy, Lance, Olivier, and she had traded so far in the day, Rachel knew that there were some real pros and cons to Michael but the natural chemistry between him and his brother really jumped off the screen, better than other real brothers or even real father and son pairs she had seen in the past. 'In fact, it seems like Troy is like a second father in addition to being a loving older brother all in one.'

"I agree. Thank you Michael for coming all the way to L.A. to do this. We'll be in touch with Damon in a few days," Rachel stated, feeling herself smile back at the little boy as he smiled at her and nodded his head. "TJ? We have a break of about twenty minutes or so. Do you want to walk Michael out?"

Troy gave her a grateful look and stood up, taking Michael's hand in his in an unconscious move. "That would be great, thank you."

As soon as the door to the room was closed behind them, Troy let out a sigh of relief that it was done, seeing a similar look on Michael's face before it began to crumble slowly. "How are you doing little man?"

Michael looked up at Troy as they continued to stand there in the hallway. "That was sort of scary. I feel bad I couldn't read. I wish Gaby had been there to help me again."

"Did she help you learn your lines for the first reading?"

"Yeah, her and Tay," Michael answered, looking at the floor as he shuffled his tiny sneaker covered feet. "They're going to be sad I lost."

Without another thought, Troy scooped Michael up, holding him so Troy could get Michael to look at him. "Why would they be sad Michael? You haven't lost anything."

Averting his eyes, Michael swallowed, not wanting to see disappointment in Troy's eyes like he believed he'd see in Gabriella's, his parents', and everyone else's eyes too. "I messed up and now I'm not going to be like you! I wish I was older and can read!"

Hearing the despair in Michael's voice broke Troy's heart. He pulled Michael closer to him and felt Michael bury his head into Troy's neck, Troy wishing that he could turn back time and change his parents' minds about the audition or at least better prepared Michael for today or protected him better in the room behind them. 'But what else could you have done without losing your professionalism and without showing favoritism? What does TJ matter when your brother is clearly hurting though?'

Hearing Michael sniffle, Troy walked down the hall towards the area where other boys were waiting for their turn to come in and read, well those who had checked in and gotten to the casting agency early. Troy was grateful in that moment for Nancy generously setting aside a room reserved for Hayden and Michael to stay in while Troy was busy doing the screen tests with both the boys up for playing his son and the women who were scheduled to come in later that day for his potential love interest. When Troy walked into the room, he saw Hayden jump up to ask questions but shook his head to silence her, taking a seat next to her though with Michael now sitting on his lap.

"Michael? Look at me little man. It's just you, me, and Hayd now." Troy knew he had limited time but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to walk back into the room down the hallway if he knew Michael was hurting over this. "No one is disappointed or mad at you, promise."

Michael picked his head up to finally look at Troy, rubbing his eyes to brush aside the tears welled up in his sad blue eyes. "I did bad though!"

"What happened Michael?" Hayden asked, more than concerned to see Michael like this when he was usually so happy. "Did you forget the lines Ella and Taylor recorded for you?" Seeing Michael shake his head, Hayden pushed on. "Then what was so bad that it has taken away your adorable grin?"

"I can't read papers."

Hayden looked to Troy to elaborate on that simple answer. "I think he feels bad because he wasn't able to cold read since he isn't that advanced in reading yet. He's just learning though, it's natural."

"But Gaby has taught me! I shoulda done better!" Michael protested.

"Oh Michael," Hayden murmured, hating to see their baby brother as he was right now. "No one is disappointed or mad at you just like Troy said. You're just learning. Ella and the rest of us are so proud of you that you did as well as you did! You remembered everything and did well at a Hollywood audition with all grownups! That's something I've never done!"

"No, she's not going to love me anymore!"

Understanding that it was perhaps Gabriella that Michael was the most afraid of to let down, Troy pulled out his cell and looked at the wallpaper, seeing the picture of him and Gabriella on the beach taken via self portrait. 'I hope she's there to pick up the phone…'

* * *

"And 5, 6, 7, 8…"

Gabriella groaned internally as they started the dance routine again for the second chorus of Sharpay's upcoming new single, her body aching after three hours of straight dancing. Despite the pain, Gabriella pushed on, focusing on the steps and the beats of the song, knowing Sharpay's next single would be engrained in her head for quite some time after this.

When the number was done, half of the dancers dropped to the floor, Sharpay along with them from her spot at the front of the group. "Russ, we so need a break!"

Russ White surveyed the group of ten dancers and then Sharpay, seeing exhaustion written all over there. "All right, fifteen minute break but we need to get this clean and then finish the third chorus before lunch."

"Slave driver," Sharpay muttered in a half joking manner, seeing Russ only roll his eyes at her. "Gabriella! Can you help me up since you are miraculously still standing?"

As Gabriella passed the choreographer on her way to help Sharpay, she heard Russ murmur, "Drama Queen," which made Gabriella laugh for the first time since she got to the studio via the car Sharpay had sent for her. Once in front of Sharpay, Gabriella extended her right hand and helped the other woman up. "Your single is pretty catchy."

"Thanks, although I bet you really mean that it's stuck on repeat in your brain with no hope of escape," Sharpay replied with a smirk. "Trust me, I'm well beyond that myself. Want to get some water or something?"

"I've got my Smart Water in my bag but I could do with a walk with you to get some for you. Let me go grab it."

Sharpay shrugged. "Sure."

Gabriella walked over to her bag and pulled out the bottled water, reaching into her bag for her cell too. 'I'll text Hayden to find out if Michael is done yet. His scheduled time was a bit more than half an hour ago I think. He should be done now, right?'

As the two women walked towards craft services, they held an easy conversation while Gabriella held off on texting Hayden as to not to be rude until Sharpay wandered off to get her water and some fruit for snacks. Gabriella was more than surprised when her cell phone vibrated as she was mid-text, pausing as she saw Troy's name flash across her screen. Discarding the text message, Gabriella answered before the call dropped. "Hey Hollywood! I was just about to text Hayden! How'd it go?"

She heard a sigh before Tory murmured, "That's why I need you to talk to Michael. It went fine, his reading he prepared with you and I guess Taylor went perfectly. He thinks though you'll be mad he didn't cold read well. Basically, cold reading is reading a scene right there on a spot."

"Thanks for that, was about to ask. Why is he upset? Michael can't really read yet, he's just starting and even at his age, he's still ahead of the curve! Did they say something to him?"

"No, that's just the thing, no one really said that it was a bad thing. He just has it in his mind that you're going to be upset. I'm so glad you answered Brie. Can you talk to him? Do you have time?"

"Of course. Michael is a priority. Give him the phone," Gabriella replied, knowing that even if Sharpay killed her, she would stay on the phone for however long Michael needed her.

"Gaby?"

Michael's weak and quiet voice would have tipped Gabriella off right there that something was wrong if Troy hadn't told her already. "Hi Michael. I hear you did wonderful during the screen test," she replied, smiling to force more cheer in her voice. "I bet you outshined your big brother!"

"Gaby, I lost! I couldn't read!" he protested, giving Gabriella an image of Michael shaking his head at her. "Don't not love me because of this!"

"What?" Gabriella couldn't help but ask. "You think I'm going to not love you because you can't read yet? Michael, nothing in the world could make me not love you anymore. I've told you before you're very special to me and you are, nothing is going to change that. No one or nothing. You're still learning sweetie, you can't rush yourself when it comes to learning new things. Think of how long it took Hayden to learn how to drive. Remember all those times we went in the car and let her drive while she was still on her driver's permit? All the times she'd stop the car suddenly and we'd get bounced around in the car?"

There was a pause before Michael answered, "Yeah. Hayden drives much better now. She's faster than Troy even."

Gabriella could hear a familiar deep chuckle before a sound that was distinctly Hayden slapping Troy. "See? She got better after lots of practice. The same is true for you. You'll get the hang of reading soon enough Michael."

"But I needed to read today! Now I'm not going to be like Troy!"

Seeing Sharpay was now talking to Russ and a few of the dancers, Gabriella chose to walk a little farther away from the rest of the group to get some privacy. "Michael, being like Troy is more than just being like TJ, his acting personality. It takes a big, gentle heart, a smart mind, and a great sense of humor to be like your brother. Also included is having unconditional love for your family and your loved ones, being there for your friends, and being responsible for your actions. There's so much more to your brother than just acting. In fact, acting is almost not really who Troy is."

As Gabriella spoke these words, she began to realize that perhaps she was also clarifying this distinction up for herself too as these were conclusions she had drawn together as she continued to make sense of having Troy in her life with a side of TJ. 'I can tell he's been trying to keep all of us sheltered but there also now seems to be more of a consciousness of what TJ brings out in various situations.'

Gabriella heard a little sniffle before Michael spoke again. "Really? I can still be like Troy and you aren't mad at me?"

"Sweetheart, I could never be mad at you for something like this, really. And trying to be like Troy is a huge compliment to your big brother that I know he treasures. You gave it your best today Michael, you practiced hard up until the end I'm sure. There's a chance you may get this role but even if not, there's lots more you can do to continue following Troy's example and also Hayden's." Gabriella stopped talking as she thought of a bit of a consolation for Michael. "What about we celebrate a great job on the lines we prepared together by doing sundaes at Troy's house tonight? And then we can read together tonight and I'll help you a little more with reading. Will that make you smile again?"

"Yes!" came an excited declaration, making Gabriella smile herself as relief washed over her. "When do I get to see you today Gaby?"

"Probably tonight. I'm getting pretty tired over here dancing. I may just need one of your naps."

"I'll share my blankie with you," Michael offered. "Oh, Troy wants to talk to you! Bye Gaby!"

There was a shift of the phone before Gabriella heard Troy's voice again. "Thank God for you Brie. You are a true God's send."

"I'm nothing of the sort, trust me," Gabriella countered. "He seemed really disturbed about this Troy. I'm worried about him."

"So am I but he seems better now. No joke, he's now chatting away with Hayden again and that's all because of you. I couldn't snap him out of it earlier."

"I'm sure you could have Troy. He just needs to understand everything that's happening to him now is all. To be honest, if this is how he handles auditions and stuff, maybe this just isn't for him," she replied, not liking the feeling of Michael being hurt. "Hopefully you don't mind, but I promised him a reading session and sundaes at your house tonight."

"Sounds more than good to me although I'd love to see you at dinner too. Do you think you're going to be that late tonight?"

Gabriella surveyed the group that was now trying to get themselves together, seeing some energy spark back into the group of people. "Could be. I know though that Sharpay has to start shooting some night scenes for the storyline part so probably not too late. All depends on how quick we can get all the numbers down. I'll make sure that I'm home by Michael's bedtime, well at your house at least."

Chuckling, Troy replied, "Feel free to call my house your home anytime Brie. Has a nice ring to it."

A blush covered Gabriella's cheeks, making Sharpay laugh from nearby as she spied the sudden pinkness in Gabriella's cheeks that was definitely not there due to their dancing. "Is he being all flirty with you?" she called out, grabbing the attention of some of the other dancers.

Gabriella felt her face flush even more, sucking in her lower lip to be caught between her teeth as she turned around again so her back was towards the group so she couldn't be embarrassed any further, well at least she thought since she couldn't see them this way.

"Was that Sharpay being all Sharpay-like? Tell her to mind her own business," Troy stated. "Besides, she's just jealous cause I haven't flirted with her in like years. Nothing against Zeke but he isn't exactly me."

"No, he isn't," Gabriella agreed. "Although he does have some nice qualities."

"Hey now, don't go getting any ideas about my friend and Sharpay's boyfriend. She's very territorial and her claws come out rather easily. I don't mind you looking but I do mind the blood loss should she get set off." The teasing quality in Troy's voice made Gabriella smile again. "How's the rehearsal going anyway?"

"Well Prince Charming, or should it be Prince Flirt? Either way, it's been good. Intense but good. I think you may just end up impressed."

"Anything you do is impressive Brie."

As Gabriella felt a hand touch her shoulder, her head turned around and saw Sharpay now behind her. "Russ is calling a five minute warning. We better go make our way back. Tell loverboy I said hi and that now that I have you, I'm not sharing anymore."

"Tell the drama queen she has no choice. You're mine and I'm keeping you," Troy retorted. "Guess I better let you go Brie. Have fun and give me a call when you're leaving there so I know to include you for dinner or anything."

"Sure thing. Have a good rest of the day with those screen tests and give Michael and Hayden a hug and kiss for me."

"Michael, no problem. Hayden, quite a different story. Bye Brie!"

"Bye," she echoed, ending the call before turning around to face Sharpay, choosing not to deliver Troy's message. "Ready?"

"No but I don't really have a choice," Sharpay replied with a laugh as they started walking, both sipping their waters as they went. "Have you ever thought about being a dancer professionally? You have some real raw talent to harness."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, ending up rolling them to stretch them out a little as she noticed how tight they were. "Not really. Always has been a hobby. I just love dancing, all types."

"And you're good at all types. Ever done pole dancing though?"

"Sharpay!" Gabriella somehow wasn't all that surprised that those words had come from Troy's good friend and ex as Gabriella had already learned Sharpay said whatever came to mind but still was embarrassed at the thought of Sharpay thinking Gabriella did that. "There's nothing wrong with pole dancing but it's not exactly my style."

Taking her time, Sharpay turned her head so she could give Gabriella a nice one-over, taking in all the curves that Sharpay knew Troy more than appreciated on his new girlfriend. "I think it's your style if you want it to be. Just saying I bet you'd be good at even that. I can't successfully do a good pole dance myself but with you, I have no doubt you'd excel in that too."

"Umm, thanks?"

Sharpay laughed, grinning at Gabriella. "I can so tell I'm going to love having you around whenever you come down to see your man. Is it odd, hanging out with me knowing I'm one of his exes? I promise I harbor no lingering flames or anything for that one. Troy was fun but we just weren't each other's types really in the long run."

After taking a drink from the water bottle in her hands, Gabriella thought about Sharpay's question. "Honestly? Doesn't bother me because it was a while ago and you seem really upfront about things. I think even if you had a hidden agenda, you'd be a lot more blunt than secretive."

"My twin, Ryan, says that I'm the bluntest person in the world so that's probably true what you said just there. So tell me, is Troy still fantastic in bed?"

When Gabriella didn't answer a resounding "yes" like Sharpay had expected her to, Sharpay paused where Gabriella had stopped to put her stuff away, Sharpay keeping her lighter brown eyes trained on Gabriella, especially the flicker of emotions running across Gabriella's darker brown eyes. "You mean he's lost his touch? I don't fucking believe it!"

Swallowing the intense bundle of nerves and embarrassment that had lodged itself in her throat, Gabriella decided to be like Sharpay and just be bluntly honest. "I wouldn't know because we haven't done that and probably won't for a very long time."

"Oh God, does he have some STD or something?" Sharpay whispered, mindful that other ears could be open on their conversation and not wanting to give anyone any type of fodder to use against Troy. "Is that it?"

"No, it's me."

"Honey, that stuff can be taken care of you know…"

"It's not that. Look, this is really personal but it's my own commitment to myself and a promise I made to my mother. Nothing is wrong with Troy."

Sharpay took a moment to take it all in, tilting her head to the side as her fingers of her right hand began twirling strands of her hair around the digits. It was then that Sharpay noticed the ring on Gabriella's left hand. "Is that a promise ring?"

"Yeah," Gabriella answered, a bit surprised Sharpay knew but also a bit defensively as she really had no intention of telling Sharpay everything after all, not this personal story anyway, especially because as nice as Sharpay was being with her, Gabriella hadn't quite felt that she could call Sharpay her friend yet. "I think Russ is calling for us to get ready."

Glancing over her shoulder, Sharpay saw that Russ was not looking in their direction so she turned her attention back on Gabriella. "I can tell you don't want to talk about it but I totally get that. To each their own. Actually, before I lose my mind to exhaustion as I probably will within the next set of rehearsals, I wanted to ask you something. It's not all that personal, promise."

"Sure, what is it?"

"You know I'm starting my tour soon? Would you consider being one of my dancers? The skills and talent you have seriously are amazing and you'd be a real jewel to have."

Gabriella looked back at Sharpay, looking for any sign of Sharpay joking with her. "Why would you want me?"

"Cause you're uber-talented? You're also fun to have around. Will you give it some thought?"

Out of politeness, Gabriella was about to agree but realized that she really couldn't lead Sharpay on even for a second. "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm taking a teacher's credential exam required by California soon and I really want to start substitute teaching and eventually teaching. That's what I got my degree in and what I want to do. Thank you though Sharpay, that's an amazing offer."

"Definitely my loss but I get it. You have your own dreams too and they don't include spotlights and hopping cities every day. I think that's fabulous," Sharpay returned, meaning every word. "Well, at least I get you for this video. Possibly maybe the next depending on how this one does and if I get to have a new single soon?"

"I think that's more doable," Gabriella agreed.

"Ladies, let's get a move on! We've got a lot more ground to cover, especially you Sharpay!" Russ called out, causing Sharpay to roll her eyes before holding up her middle finger of her right hand at the choreographer, who chuckled. "I see that but no thanks!"

Gabriella laughed along with Sharpay as they walked back to the middle of the room and prepared themselves to spend the rest of the day dancing, most of it as a group with some pair dancing. By the time everyone had gotten everything down for the next day, Sharpay had an hour to get ready for the actual storyline part of the shoot and Gabriella had just enough time to get to Troy's place via the chaffered car to partake in the sundae making and reading lesson, just as she promised Michael, Troy being there too to help until Michael fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hot was not the right word Gabriella would use to describe her time under the bright lights that lit up the soundstage where they were currently filming the intense dance numbers for Sharpay's video. After one entire day of learning and rehearsing everything, it looked like everyone was set as far as the moves, at least from what Gabriella had observed after the first several hours of being there and dancing her heart out along with the others since the early morning. It still baffled her mind a little that yesterday they started their day as a group not having any knowledge of what these steps were and then started today with a mind full of dance steps and how they were strung all together.

The whole experience was surreal for Gabriella. Being on set, having her hair and makeup done, being dressed and getting paid, well, for doing something she loved to do in her spare time, a hobby. Despite that though, Gabriella of course was still rather exhausted and they still had half a day of shooting left at least.

"Cut! Why don't you guys take a break? I want to review some of what we have and try a different angle. Be back in twenty!" the director called out, earning a weak cheer from some of the dancers as they all gravitated to the tables where there was plenty of water, fruit, and not so healthy snacks.

"How do you like shooting a music video so far?"

Gabriella finished taking the bite out of the banana in her hands and chewed on it quickly before turning to see Dylan Benson, her dance partner for the video when they were doing pair dancing, looking back at her. "So far I haven't fallen on my face so that's a good thing, right?"

Dylan chuckled, nodding his head. "I think that is, yeah. You really look phenomenal out there. Are you sure you haven't done all this before? You seem like a true natural."

"Thanks but I definitely haven't. It's so amazing how very different things run in front of the camera, behind the camera, and everything compared to what it looks like when I'm just sitting at home watching television."

"It's a good experience for sure. I'm just lucky I got paired up with the best dancer here, including Sharpay."

Lowering her eyes at Dylan's compliment and flirty comment, Gabriella felt her cheeks warm, unused to anyone complimenting her like that except for Troy. Dylan was definitely a good looking guy and despite Gabriella feeling embarrassed to hear him say such a thing to her, Gabriella found it interesting that she didn't feel a pull towards him either, proof there that she wasn't falling for Troy just because he complimented her so much. 'Then again, did you really ever think that?'

Gabriella forced herself to look back up to see Dylan smiling down at her from his six inch advantage. "Thanks but I'll be sure not to tell Sharpay you said that. Doubt she'd take kindly to it."

Laughing, Dylan shook his head. "Something tells me she definitely wouldn't. Can I maybe take you out for a drink or something after we wrap? Get to know each other better?"

The flirty comment was one thing. Dylan outright asking her out on what could be construed as a date was a totally different thing, something along the lines of a red flashing light. "I would love to hang out with you Dylan, and thank you for being so nice to ask me, but I have plans with my boyfriend afterwards."

"Ah, so the lovely beauty is in fact taken. The world's loss. Can't blame a guy for trying right? Hopefully this won't make it awkward between us."

"No, of course not," Gabriella replied. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Whoever your boyfriend is, he's a damn lucky guy."

Sharpay smirked as she overheard the last few exchanges of the conversation between Gabriella and Dylan and decided to intervene. "Gabriella, darling, I wanted to get your opinion on some dance moves Russ has put together for the tour. Can you help me out?"

Gabriella glanced over at Sharpay and nodded. "I'll talk to you later Dylan."

As soon as Gabriella had reached Sharpay without a single look behind her to see Dylan still watching her, as Sharpay observed, Sharpay linked her arm through Gabriella's and dragged her into Sharpay's trailer outside. Once the door was closed, Sharpay waited until Gabriella and she were both seated on the couch to dig in. "So, was that the first time you had to turn down a guy since you and Troy got together? I knew Troy had to act fast to snatch you up with all these guys down here. You're so anti-Hollywood type that I think you're honey attracting bees."

"That's actually not normal for me Sharpay," Gabriella confessed, her fingers toying with the hem of the top she was wearing as part of her costume. "I thought he was just being friendly until he mentioned drinks. I wasn't mean or anything was I?"

"Are you kidding? If I were you, I'd have told him I would have loved to go out to drinks but that my fucking hot boyfriend would probably kick his ass for even looking at me. That's proof right there though Gabriella that not everyone in the world knows your identity as TJ's woman. Isn't that a relief?"

"True," Gabriella agreed, glad Sharpay brought that up since Gabriella would never have thought of it that way. "How do you deal with so much media frenzy when you go out on dates and stuff with Zeke?"

Sharpay thought about the question, trying to recall all the times the paparazzi hounded her on all different types of outings with Zeke, with other guys before him including Troy, and just in general. "Honestly? You just get used to it. I have to remind myself of their potential lurking when I don't see them but I don't let it rule my life. I think Troy handles it the same way. It's a cost to do what we love to do. Maybe talking to Zeke could help you better though. He may have a different take since he's not the main focus."

"Just like me. Maybe I'll do that the next time I see him. Us non-famous people have to chat about something interesting, right?"

"Oh trust me Gabriella, I think you and Zeke have more interesting lives than me and Troy at times."

"Grass is always greener on the other side," Gabriella commented. "I have to tell you, shooting a video is way more intense and complex than I already gave it credit for. I knew it must be hard work but this is way more than that."

Sharpay smirked. "Try going on tour or being in a movie. People talk about singers and actors getting overpaid but there's a lot that goes into a single scene in a movie, into a single song with choreography. Wait until you see TJ in motion on a set. Whole different person."

"I'm sure he's all business."

"Pretty much. Something you may have glimpsed by now."

"Yeah, I think I have," Gabriella replied, getting a bit of a faraway look on her face as she unseeingly stared into a corner of Sharpay's trailer.

Just as Sharpay was about to ask about Gabriella's change in demeanor, she was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter!"

Shortly after an A.D. cautiously popped her head into the trailer. "Ms. Evans, we need you back on set."

"We'll be right behind you," Sharpay assured the woman, looking at Gabriella again to see the other woman getting up from the couch. "Guess we better go. Can I say something first?"

"Sure." Gabriella didn't know what to expect from the other woman but tried to keep her mind open, prepared for anything.

"I know dating Troy can be overwhelming for many different reasons but remember that you are the woman he chose and Troy doesn't make any decision lightly. Regardless of how he may flirt or unintentionally slip into TJ Barnes mode, I can tell you with quite a lot of certainty that the man is falling head over heels in love with you. He may have changed since he and I dated but his heart has remained true, that much I know."

With that, Sharpay got up and led the way from the trailer back to the soundstage in silence, giving Gabriella sufficient time to absorb everything Sharpay said before jumping into shooting once again.

* * *

Zeke had to quietly chuckle as he heard Michael ask what seemed like his hundredth question or so since Zeke had gotten into Troy's rented compact. "Where are we? Why is it so dark?"

"Shh, you have to use your library voice Gabriella taught you like we talked about Michael. We're at a soundstage where Sharpay and Gabriella are shooting a music video, which is also why it's dark," Troy answered quietly, keeping Michael's hand in his.

"Ohh…"

Hayden just shook her head as she continued to follow Troy, Zeke, and Michael toward the music and flashing lights. It was nice to spend the morning with Troy and Michael at Troy's place but Hayden was anxious to see the music video being shot and to see Gabriella dance again. Even though Troy did a few radio interviews at some point in the day, Hayden was anxious to see a real live Hollywood type thing being done too.

The small group had just made it to the edge of the area they were shooting at to have a guard nearby clear them for access just as someone called "Cut! From the top!"

When Troy spotted a clear area for them to stand and be out of the way, he led them over there and made sure Michael was settled before searching the group of dancers for Gabriella, spying her easily. Troy took in the short shorts and sparkly top that showed off a decent amount of Gabriella's midriff and quietly chuckled as he imagined Gabriella's reaction to the costume and what exactly it took for her to actually wear it with a smile since Gabriella was a more conservative dresser than that by far. He tore his gaze away to watch Sharpay for a few moments, nor surprised to see her in far more revealing clothing. This was normal Sharpay after all but despite Gabriella's Polynesian costumes, Troy knew Gabriella could do without exposing so much skin. 'Although I'm definitely not complaining.'

Almost two hours later, despite his earlier thoughts, Troy was now thinking that Gabriella needed to be more covered, especially when that guy who was her dance partner touched Gabriella's tan and curvy legs or her toned, bare midsection. True, he knew it was just dancing, just like how his leading ladies had his interest onscreen only, but Troy couldn't help feeling a bit jealous.

Hayden and Michael both had been enjoying watching the video being made but Hayden had secretly been watching Troy too, enjoying every clench of his jaw after Gabriella and the hot guy she was dancing with started their routine together. It seemed to her that every time Gabriella was touched, in the same choreographed manner every other female dancer was during the routine, Troy became more and more tense. 'Shoe doesn't fit quite so well on the other foot now does it dear brother?'

Just as Michael began getting really restless, dinner break was called and Zeke quickly broke away from where the four had been watching everything unfold. Troy waited for Michael and Hayden to stand up from the seats they had found before the three followed Zeke, hearing Sharpay's shriek of excitement as she spied Zeke while she was talking to a man Troy recognized as Sharpay's usual choreographer. "Zekey!"

After that greeting, Hayden rolled her eyes and muttered, "Oh puhlease!"

Troy watched as Gabriella turned from talking to her dance partner to smile at Zeke and Sharpay, turning back to face the guy but stopping midway as she saw Troy, Michael, and Hayden. The way Gabriella's face brightened made Troy forget all his darker feelings he had felt just minutes ago, well almost.

Sharpay had just broken away from her kiss with Zeke to catch Troy quickly approaching Gabriella, his stride full of purpose, before he stopped just before his girlfriend. It looked to Sharpay that Gabriella was able to smile and greet Troy before his lips descended onto hers, molding with Gabriella's lips in a rather fiery kiss. Sharpay's amusement level though doubled a moment later when she realized that Dylan was standing right there, putting together Troy's motivation for such a passionate greeting. "So, he is finally fucking jealous!"

Zeke glanced over to see Troy and Gabriella break their kiss, separating as Gabriella greeted Michael and Hayden as they approached the couple. "Troy? Should you really be taking delight in our friend's pain, well sort of pain?"

"It's Troy! He has never been jealous before, even when he and I were together and I'd purposely try to get him jealous! My God, this is so fucking entertaining!" Sharpay laughed as she saw the awkward introduction Gabriella made between Dylan and the Bolton siblings. "Damn, that petite exotic beauty has the mighty TJ Barnes and Troy Bolton both whipped so good without even trying or realizing it!"

Zeke shook his head at his girlfriend's antics. "Come on, let's go get them so we can make sure you and Gabriella eat before break is over for you two. Having you starve for the rest of the night is not worth watching live reality tv drama in person."

"Fine, spoilsport."

Knowing his girlfriend well enough to know that Sharpay would say something outrageous when they reached the group, Zeke made sure to be the first to speak. "Troy! I think our ladies here are ready to eat along with your brother and sister. Want to check out craft services?"

"Yeah man, sounds good," Troy replied, glad when Dylan quickly made himself scarce before Troy had to even think of how not to invite the other man to eat with them. "So, shall we go eat?"

"Sure," Gabriella answered, taking Michael's hand in her free left one while Troy kept hold of her right hand in his.

Behaving herself through their wait for food and getting settled at a table that fit all six of them, Sharpay decided she couldn't resist giving Troy a hard time a moment longer. "You know Troy, green actually suits you rather nicely. Makes you look even more hot even."

"Eww, I'm eating here," Hayden complained, taking a bite from her chicken quesadilla.

"It's true though Hayden! Doesn't that shade of green do wonders for your brother?"

Troy glanced down at his gray hoodie and jeans before he looked back up at Sharpay. "What green are you talking about? Are you going crazy or color blind by chance Sharpay?"

"No, I'm definitely not crazy or color blind. You aren't wearing green in your clothing silly but you are definitely wearing it."

Troy studied Sharpay for a few moments before turning his focus to Zeke. "What in the heck is Sharpay talking about?"

Clearing his throat, Zeke looked a bit nervously back at Troy. "Umm, well, Sharpay is under the belief that you are rather jealous at the moment, at least that you were a little while ago."

"Huh. Sharpay and I actually agree on something," Hayden murmured, shrugging as Troy looked at her next. "It's true Troy!"

Feeling a bit ganged up on, Troy thought about denying it but knew that path would only drag this topic on and on. "So?"

"Troy, have you ever been jealous before? Especially in terms of a woman? No, you haven't. This is fucking huge!" Sharpay exclaimed, a grin on her face that grew as Troy glared at her and she misread his expression. "Oh stop glaring and pouting. I think jealousy suits you."

"I'm glaring because of your poor word choice around my brother," Troy answered. "Can you not swear around him? I've asked you before."

"Oh, sorry. At least you weren't denying the jealousy bit though!"

Risking a glance at Gabriella, relieved to see her not upset, Troy took her left hand in his right, running his thumb over the back of her hand. "I can't deny the truth. What can I say? I'm crazy about you Brie and that makes me feel many things I haven't felt before."

Gabriella swallowed as she felt the corners of her lips lift upwards as she heard his words and felt all melty by being the recipient of his intense but tender stare, seeing so many different things flutter across his blue orbs. "I think that feeling is pretty mutual Hollywood."

Without another second going by, Troy lifted her hand to his lips and dropped a series of soft kisses there on the top of her hand. When his gaze moved upward from her hand, Troy noticed for the first time that Gabriella wasn't wearing her necklace. "They made you take it off huh?"

Immediately, Gabriella knew what Troy was referring to and gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I never take it off on a daily basis otherwise. Are you mad? The shirt they have me in was too low to slip it under unseen."

"Of course I'm not mad. Goes with the territory of being in costume for your character. Costuming is huge to any production, which is why all of you guys had to either change or wear something over at least your tops to eat right now. I've had a costume lady mighty mad at me for dropping barbecued ribs on a special shirt for a movie a few years back. I learned my lesson then, trust me. Anyway, if I can't tuck mine under a shirt or something when I'm on set, I'll have to not wear mine too. Not a big deal, was just an observation."

"Well I still have it on me," Gabriella admitted, seeing that sparked Troy's interest. Using her left hand, Gabriella dug into a pocket in her shorts and pulled out the necklace by the chain. "Probably seems juvenile but I needed it for support today and I couldn't bear to have it away from me anyway."

Chuckling, Troy shook his head. "On the contrary. I find it utterly adorable actually. I'll probably do the same." When Troy heard a groan as his lips brushed Gabriella's forehead, Troy was reminded that they weren't alone, far from it. He turned and saw Sharpay with a smug look on her face. "Can I help you?"

"Just reminding you that the rest of us are here and are trying to eat. Do you always act so sickly sweet?" Sharpay asked.

"I get cavities all the time from watching them," Hayden threw in. "Anyone else and I wouldn't be able to deal but Troy and Ella are just, well, they have the right balance I think, most of the time."

"Does Mommy know you have all those cavities Hayden?" Michael innocently asked, causing Hayden to let out a long sigh. "She'll make you go to that place with loud noises and stickers that force me to keep my mouth open and try to drown me."

"That place is the dentist office little man and Hayden doesn't really have cavities, at least that I know of or that much. She was just saying that to be funny," Troy explained, looking at his siblings. "And the dentist is only trying to clean your teeth when you hear the loud noises and have to keep your mouth open like that. Water is a part of that unfortunately and I know how yucky that feels after they use that paste stuff to brush your teeth."

Understanding showed on Michael's face as he listened to Troy. "It wasn't funny though. I don't like the place! I don't care what you call it. It's not fun!"

Sharpay laughed. "I don't like the dentist either Michael. Although, mine does do a great job at whitening my teeth."

"Whitening? What's that? Aren't your teeth already white?"

Troy, Zeke, and Hayden all burst into laughter, especially seeing Sharpay look so offended by Michael's harmless questions. Seeing that they wouldn't be any help, Gabriella slid the necklace back into her pocket before turning her attention onto Michael. "Remember how you like to ask me for soda and I say no most of the time? Part of the reason is because your teeth can get colored by it, especially if you don't brush well. There are many other things that can color your teeth too like coffee."

"Oh, like in that book we read last week? About why brushing teeth is good. To keep away the monster germs and stay healthy?"

Gabriella almost slapped her forehead as she realized that they had read a children's book like that the other week and could have leveraged that far easier. "Exactly Michael. Brushing in the morning and at night before bed helps keep those nasty germs away and keeps your teeth healthy and white."

"Thanks Gaby." Michael snuggled into Gabriella's side as she wrapped her left arm around him, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

Sharpay observed the way Gabriella seemed so easily connected to not only Troy but both Michael and Hayden but especially Michael in that moment. Seeing Troy wrap his own arm around Gabriella too created quite a picture for Sharpay. It was quite obvious that Troy was attracted to this part of his girlfriend as well, Sharpay having no difficulty in identifying that tender look on Troy's face as being one of admiration and his growing love for Gabriella. A part of Sharpay's mind even saw Troy and Gabriella settled down in the future with a family of their own, a little boy like Michael but with darker looks because of Gabriella, sitting between his parents as they cooed over him and each other. Unknowingly, a smile graced Sharpay's face as she saw how happy her good friend and his chosen woman in his life were and knew in her gut that everything would work out for the best.

Curious as to why Sharpay was smiling like she was, Zeke laid a loving hand on Sharpay's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "What are you daydreaming about Sharpay?"

"A very bright and happy future," Sharpay answered, turning her attention back to Zeke after a few more moments of watching the four others at the table, Hayden having joined in on the warm family moment. "I love you Zeke."

Zeke smiled, kissing Sharpay before he replied, "I love you too Sharpay."

Once dinner break was over, Troy, Zeke, Michael, and Hayden lingered on set until Michael let out a single yawn a bit later, signaling it was time for them to head home.

Gabriella too went back to Troy's house a few hours later herself, surprised when she walked upstairs after saying good night to Hayden, who was watching TV downstairs, to find Troy waiting for her, sitting on her bed with Dogbaby in his lap. "Hi."

"Hey," he greeted, getting up and putting the stuffed animal on the bed. Troy walked over and gently placed his hands on her face, framing Gabriella's face with his hands. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she returned quietly, stretching up despite her muscle aches to meet his lips.

When Troy pulled away, he took Gabriella's hands in his while he remained looking at her. "You must be achey from all that dancing. I know just the solution. Grab your pajamas and whatever you need."

Giving Troy a curious look but not getting any further clues, Gabriella shrugged before moving away from him to do just as he directed. With pajamas and underwear in hand, Gabriella followed Troy's lead down the hall, past the bathroom she and Michael shared, and into Troy's master bedroom. "Troy…"

"Don't worry, what I have in mind doesn't involve a bed. Well, in that way at least," Troy soothed, seeing the worry spring onto her face. "Stay here for one second."

Gabriella did as she was told, hugging her pajamas to her chest as she waited for Troy to return back to the bedroom from the doorway he disappeared through. When he did, Gabriella eyed him suspiciously as the grin on his face spoke volumes of another "Troy" surprise lurking through the doorway. Now curious, Gabriella took Troy's offered hand and walked through the doorway into what was Troy's bathroom, blinking several times as her eyes adjusted to the darkness with candlelight flickering from a handful of candles positioned around the tub that was now filling with water.

"Is this for me?"

Troy chuckled, taking Gabriella's pajamas and setting them down on the sink counter before he wrapped his arms around her petite form. "It certainly isn't for me with those rose petals in the water. I thought you could just unwind and relax after the last forty-eight hours or so. Promise, no interruptions from me or my siblings."

"You're too wonderful to me."

"No such thing. Now go on and enjoy. I'll wait for you in my room after I check on Michael and Hayden. Just relax, okay?"

Gabriella nodded, feeling once again like the luckiest woman in the world to have this man in her life. They shared one more lingering kiss before Troy left, closing the door behind him. After undressing, Gabriella stepped into the tub and shut off the water, somehow not all that surprised that the water was just the right temperature. As she settled into the oversized tub a bit more, smelling the sweet scent from the rose petals and spying her shampoo, conditioner, and bath gel sitting on a ledge nearby, Gabriella couldn't help but think of how truly lucky Gabriella was to have Troy and how much of a blessing he was to her life.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Just as Gabriella began looking over the menu for lunch, her attention was diverted when her cell phone began ringing. Apologetically, she smiled at the rest of the table where Zeke, Chad, Hayden, Michael, and Troy were seated before grabbing for her phone, smiling more so when she saw Luke's name on the screen.

"I'll be back," Gabriella murmured to Troy before getting up from the table and quickly walking outside the diner they were at. "Hi Luke! How are you?"

Luke chuckled. "Someone sounds all nice and chipper today. I'm doing all right, tired after a long and rough early shift. How's my baby sister? You enjoying that Southern California scenery?"

"Doing just fine and yes, I am enjoying myself here. I am a bit sore though from the past two days but nothing too bad."

"Oh yeah, the video shoot! What was it like?"

"Lots of hard work but it was definitely a great experience. Just for less than four minutes of shots for the end product took two and a half days. Incredible huh? I wonder if Sharpay is done yet. She was supposed to finish the shoot this morning."

There was a pause before Luke asked, "Is she the diva that the press makes her out to be?"

Laughing at her brother's celebrity curiosity, Gabriella shook her head. "She can be a bit overwhelming but I wouldn't call her a diva. Sharpay has actually been really nice to me. There's even been a few times where she's helped Troy better understand things between us when we were first dating, at least that's the way she tells it. I can see Sharpay and me becoming friends eventually."

"She must be decent then. You've always had a great sense of another's character. Speaking of celebrity stuff, are you more settled about the blogs and tabloid stuff? I know that was on your mind this past weekend when we talked."

Taking a moment to really think of an honest answer, Gabriella scanned the parking lot she was standing in, not really seeing any one thing but just thinking. "I'm learning to accept it the more and more I am told about things and see things myself. It's the cost of having Troy as my boyfriend and in my life. For everything he does for me and more so what he means to me, it's a small price to pay and is just something I need to embrace."

"That's the attitude Gaby," Luke concurred. "You should stay away from the blogs especially that allow comments. There's a lot of immature people out there who will hate you just because of who you are involved with. It's not reflection on you as a person."

"Yeah, I know and realize that. I made the mistake of looking at a few but have since stopped and am following Troy's example of not looking."

"Speaking of Troy, I heard an interview he did this morning for a radio station in New York. You know, the one I love listening to through the net since we don't get that signal all the way over here on this side of the country? They play all types of pop and dance music. Anyway, I was doing paperwork and was startled when I heard a now familiar voice come through my earbuds that were hooked up to my workstation. Where was he when he did that interview? Isn't he there with you?"

Gabriella's mind flashed back to that morning and the same interview Luke was referencing but Gabriella's version of it.

_A loud ringing woke Gabriella up, hearing a male groan and curse shortly after before the ringing stopped. She heard Troy groggily answer the phone, reminding Gabriella where she was. Her mind recalled her talking to Troy just hours before after her soothing bath, ending up cuddled up with him on his bed as they continued to talk, realizing in a moment that they must have fallen asleep at one point. 'Of course that's the only real explanation for me to be here.'_

_"Yeah, I'm ready for the interview. No, I didn't forget Gail," Troy murmured, clearing his throat a few times before he yawned._

_Gabriella saw her chance and sat up to scoot out of his bed to give Tory space to do the interview, grimacing as she saw the digital clock on the nightstand declare to her that it was exactly 4:17 AM. Before she could get up though, Gabriella felt a hand clasp around her right wrist._

_When Gabriella turned around, she was met with Troy's pleading eyes. "Don't go, stay. I like you here."_

_"But your interview…" she protested, stopping as she blinked a few times after Troy switched on the lamp on his bedside table on his side of the bed, temporarily blinding them both._

_Once Troy was recovered, he gave her wrist a gentle tug towards him again. "It's fine, trust me. Come back here. It's not like they have a camera or anything on me right now. Just radio babe."_

_Unable to resist the draw of Troy's open arms, Gabriella crawled back to where she had been laying, now cuddling back up to Troy's body once again. She let Troy scoot up towards the head of the bed so he could half sit up against some propped up pillows so it would be easier for him to talk before laying her head on his bare chest, having learned last night that Troy likes to sleep in only boxers or pajama pants. After Troy shifted one last time, Gabriella readjusted herself so her cheek was pressed against Troy's shoulder and chest, her right hand laying over Troy's beating heart, closing her eyes as she focused on the constant beat, impressed that it wasn't racing while Troy seemed to be waiting for Gail to connect the call to the radio station._

_A little while later, Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead before he began talking. "Yeah, I'm here. Hey man, how's it going? How's New York City?"_

_Gabriella listened as the interview progressed, fighting the sleep that Troy was calling forth with his fingers running through her hair as he continued to talk about his projects coming up but mostly talking about _Buster's World_ and his experience doing the voice of an animated chipmunk._

_"Yeah man, it was crazy to get the chance to imagine myself as some small furry creature like that but he was one funny chipmunk. I have to hand it to the writers, they came up with some great stuff… Yeah, I did adlib a few times but most of what you saw and heard was from the writers, honest."_

_When Gabriella let out a little yawn, she made sure to do it quietly, looking up to see Troy steadily looking back at her, giving Gabriella the impression that Troy had been watching her all this time. She smiled a bit sleepily at him and giggled quietly as Troy had the nerve to wink at her while he was talking about his last trip to New York City. As Troy rolled his eyes, Gabriella got a bit worried that her laughter had filtered through the phone but was relieved when Troy just continued talking about the trip, giving Gabriella the impression that it had nothing to do with her being overheard by accident._

_A few moments later though, the interview took an interesting turn, at least for Gabriella. "So you saw those pictures, huh? Yeah, my family and I had a blast in Hawaii. If you ever get to go, I know you East Coast people tend to go to Puerto Rico or Turks and Caicos more than Hawaii, but if you do, I highly recommend Maui. The waves are amazing and it's the perfect combination of nature and human life."_

_There was a pause before Troy shook his head, smiling a little as he gazed down at Gabriella, his hand stopping his brushing of her hair to cup her cheek a little, his thumb grazing her cheek. "Oh come on, how often have I talked to you about my love life since I started doing interviews with you? Not much. I will tell you that she's beautiful, amazing, and very talented along with smart."_

_"Oh, you heard of the competition huh? The video is on YouTube? Hmm, I'll have to check it out to see if it does justice. I'm telling you man, she's really that great at Polynesian dancing."_

_Hearing Troy speak about Gabriella made her nervous and anxious as she couldn't hear the questions being asked of him. She stopped drawing random shapes on his chest though as she heard Troy answer the DJ once again. "Where am I? I'd love to tell you but as I know this will end up on the radio in a few minutes I think I'll have to refrain. I will tell you though that I'm gazing at the most beautiful sight ever imaginable."_

_His words caused Gabriella's stomach to fill with fluttering butterflies as tingles of happiness and warmth raced through the rest of her body. Gabriella continued to stare back at Troy until Troy finally hung up, slipping his cell back onto the nightstand. "You're incredible Hollywood, you know that?"_

_Troy chuckled. "So I've been told, but what made you say that right now?"_

_"Just, you being you. That was so a business call but you were able to do it while also being here with me. It was a nice feeling but so embarrassing if anyone knew what you were really doing! Do you think anyone will suspect?" Gabriella returned, now wondering if what just happened would cause even more noise about them being together._

_"That's the beauty of over the phone interviews. Quite a bit gets masked. The fact that Gail hasn't called me immediately back and yelled at me for something is proof that nothing was detected. She is super sensitive to my behavior," Troy explained, grinning down at Gabriella. "You really are the most beautiful sight I've ever seen, no matter when or where or what you're wearing."_

_Despite feeling so tired still, Gabriella felt her cheeks warm, especially as Troy tilted her chin up and he leaned down to kiss her, sending shivers down her body. "You are such a flatterer Hollywood."_

_"Maybe, but with you, I absolutely mean every word I say," Troy murmured, kissing her again before letting her go as Troy moved to lay back down on the bed. While Gabriella adjusted her own position on the bed, Troy didn't miss the yawn she let out. "Come on, let's go back to sleep. There's no reason to be up this early anymore when we're both clearly tired."_

_Gabriella was grateful for the offer and was about to lay down next to Troy to give him some space when his arm quickly wrapped around her, pulling her back into his body. "Troy! Isn't this uncomfortable for you?"_

_"If it was, I wouldn't be encouraging it so much. You being here, sleeping in my arms, is like heaven Brie, like home. Sweet dreams Gabriella."_

_"Sweet dreams," she replied, kissing Troy's shoulder before settling down and falling back to sleep._

"Gaby? Did one of our stupid cell connections cut us off?"

"No, I'm here," Gabriella replied, finding herself smiling stupidly at the memory of this morning. "And so is Troy. We're actually at a diner and were about to order lunch when you called."

"Ah, sorry to interrupt that. You should have told me!"

"Luke, don't be silly. I hardly get to talk to you as is! What's new with you? How's Birgitte?"

Luke chuckled, hearing the constant pep in his sister's voice. "Just working my ass off as usual. Birgitte is good, busy with her own job and thinking up new ideas for the house. You and Troy should come out for a weekend if you can soon. We'd love to host you if you want to stay out here on the outskirts of Vegas. Probably won't be much paparazzi action here. I swear, I have to hand it to you for not pulling a crazy celeb on them by now."

"It's not easy," Gabriella admitted, thinking of the latest encounter she had had of being caught up in the frenzy of getting pictures of Troy, remembering Michael and how upset he was on Monday. "I think I'm starting to adjust but I feel so bad for Michael, who just gets so overwhelmed."

"Didn't you say he's trying out for this new movie of TJ's? Well Troy's? I still can't keep that straight, sorry."

"It's fine, either way. TJ is how you've known him anyway but Troy is more personal. Anyway, yeah, Michael is in the process of auditioning for that role but I don't know what the future will bring. I get the feeling that it's a fifty-fifty shot. I honestly worry though because he was so freaked out on Monday."

"Well, unfortunately if he lands this role with Troy, he's going to have to get used to that. Maybe he'll just be a onetime actor, but his being Troy's little brother is going to be of interest even later in his life." Luke paused for a moment before he spoke again after groaning a little. "Shit, Gaby I have to go. Just got texted on my cell that a co-worker didn't show and there's a big event going on at the hotel. I'm sorry."

"You're fine, go. I'm used to it, kidding," Gabriella teased. "Give my love to Birgitte."

"I will. Have fun out there!"

As Gabriella hung up and lowered the cell phone from her ear, she couldn't help but relive Monday early evening.

_Since Michael and Hayden were pretty hungry already, Troy and Gabriella had thought it was best to have a little bit of an earlier dinner after everyone got settled into Troy's house. Troy had surprised them with a burger place he knew of near a beach that he said had some pretty good food. They had a great dinner there, Gabriella admitting that the hamburger was actually very good and different from other places she'd been. A part of her cringed though when it became evident how fond Michael was of French fries again but knew that as much as Gabriella encouraged healthier eating, Michael would eat what he wanted to regardless, especially after she left the Bolton's employment._

_Now though, Troy was making sure Michael burned off the carbs and calories by chasing Michael around on the beach while Gabriella and Hayden walked together down the shoreline, letting the ocean lap at their bare feet as the waves came in._

_"It's so beautiful here Ella. I think I want to go to college down here," Hayden announced, taking in the beautiful sunset. "There's fun to be had in the city and the beaches down here are places I can actually go and tan at and play in the water. The water in the bay area is too cold for sure, at least for long swims or something."_

_Gabriella smiled at hearing Hayden talk about college for the first time in a while. "Well it's good to start thinking about it and keeping your options open. Troy would love having you closer too I'm sure. Maybe you and your parents can start going on college tours in the fall. Prime time to start looking."_

_Hayden nodded, looking from the setting sun to her tutor and friend in one. "What about you Ella? I'm not Michael and I know you're bound to be leaving someday soon. How soon is soon though?"_

_Gabriella thought for a few moments, wondering in truth what "soon" really was. "To be honest, sooner than later. Taylor and I are thinking of moving so both of us have a better chance of getting teaching jobs, at least substitute teaching after we take the C.B.E.S.T. We've been holding off until after that. I can't even bear thinking of leaving you and Michael and your parents but it's something I need to do. I hope you understand."_

_"Surprisingly, I do. I've been thinking about what I need to do with my life too. Thinking of leaving high school behind, most of the people I've gotten to know and my friends, is scary but I think I'm ready for the next adventure. Hell, if Troy can survive Hollywood intact, I should make it through college right?"_

_Laughing, Gabriella nodded. "You have a good point. Even if I do leave though, I'll still be available to you as a friend and to help you out with college choices and stuff if you need. I can't imagine having zero contact with you and your family."_

_"Especially my older brother?" Hayden teased. "Maybe that's why I'm okay with the thought of you not tutoring me anymore, because I know that I'll still hear about you, see you, and hopefully talk to you because of Troy. Guess that's an added bonus besides seeing you both so happy."_

_"You know Hayden, you've come quite a long way from when I first met you."_

_"You mean I am not all that bratty and unappreciative these days? That I'm more mature perhaps?"_

_Seeing Hayden's blue eyes twinkle, Gabriella laughed again. "I'd say all of the above is true. You've grown up and I think if not for anything else, have surprised your brother because of that reason alone."_

_Hayden nodded, smiling more as she thought of how amazed Troy really has seemed with her transformation over the last few years. "I think my parents and him both are very happy you came into our lives. Honestly, before you, I never really would have given college serious thought or realized that reading isn't the complete bore I thought it was before. My parents have always been supportive, Troy too, but you really encouraged my learning and my growth. You took me seriously and in turn taught me to take myself seriously. I'll always be grateful to you Gabriella."_

_Gabriella's vision turned a little blurry as she realized for the first time the deep impact she really did have on Hayden. "Oh Hayden, I'm so going to miss you when it's time to move on."_

_Going on instinct, Hayden threw her arms around Gabriella and felt Gabriella return the hug, both of them in a moment that would forever remain precious to them both._

_A few moments later though, that moment was broken when Gabriella heard a frantic Michael calling her name. "Gaby! Gaby!"_

_Gabriella broke away from Hayden immediately and turned towards the voice, seeing Michael running straight for her. She jogged towards him and met him somewhere in the middle, scooping Michael up in her arms and carrying him, adjusting his weight as Michael wrapped his arms around her. "Michael, sweetie, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm scared Gaby! There are so many of them and they were yelling," Michael began, trailing off as Hayden appeared by their side and soothingly ran her hand down his back._

_Gabriella looked from Michael's face towards the way he came to see Troy surrounded by a swarm of paparazzi. With the growing darkness as the sun was almost all but gone, there were lights being used to light Troy for cameras and video cameras both, all illuminating Troy, who did not look too pleased. She caught his gaze and tilted her head towards the parking lot to let him know that the three of them were going to meet him back at the car._

_Seeing Troy nod in response, Gabriella began the walk towards the parking lot, concentrating on keeping her balance as she moved across the uneven sand with Hayden right beside her. "I can't believe they just swarmed him like that! That's insane!" Gabriella heard Hayden mutter._

_"I know."_

_"Gabriella! Wait!"_

_She made the mistake of turning, seeing two men with cameras not far behind them as they ran to catch up to them. Groaning, Gabriella turned back around, seeing a few more people with cameras breaking away from Troy to come their ways. "Why are they so interested in me?"_

_"Because you're dating the famous TJ," the taller of the two guys, who were now keeping pace with them and snapping pictures, answered. "Or are you? If you aren't, you can set the record straight right now. Is it true that you split TJ and Heidi up?"_

_Gabriella bit her tongue as she shifted Michael around so he was shielded from the cameras or as best as she could as his hold tightened at seeing the paparazzi again. "Gaby, make the loud monsters go away!"_

_"I would if I could sweetie, trust me. Hang on, we're almost there." Never in her life was Gabriella ever so glad to see a compact car as when they finally reached the parking lot, swearing in her head as she realized she didn't have keys. Having no choice, Gabriella stood facing the car, keeping Michael's face shielded with Hayden standing on her other side to fully envelope Michael from the paparazzi._

_"Gabriella! Just a few pictures with you and Troy's siblings!"_

_"Gabriella, over here!"_

_"Aren't you proud of your brother?"_

_"Are you moving in with TJ Gabriella?"_

_Gabriella was silently counting in her head to one hundred to keep herself in check, surprising herself with how upset she felt but more so how angry she was. In all honesty though, Gabriella knew that it was because of how scared Michael was that she was truly angry._

_"We heard you did really well in your competition that TJ went to. 2__nd__ place overall. How does that feel?"_

_"How did you two meet?"_

_"Guys, come on, please leave them alone," Troy's voice was heard as he finally reached the car, an almost commanding tone in his voice. "I gave you pictures back there, that's enough. You're scaring my brother."_

_"Sorry TJ," one man managed to murmur, putting down his camera while the three others who were there just ignored Troy._

_Troy spared the one guy a thankful look before unlocking the car. Without a word, Troy opened the door for the backseat behind the driver's seat and let Gabriella try to seat Michael there, seeing her unable to unwrap Michael's arms from her. He watched as Gabriella murmured something to Hayden who nodded, going around to the other side of the backseat and quickly moving Michael's booster seat over so Gabriella could slide in, letting Troy close the door behind her. Once Hayden and Gabriella managed to buckle Michael in, Hayden took the front passenger seat while Gabriella remained in the back, sitting in the middle seat with her seat belt on to allow for Michael to lean into her side as she wrapped a comforting arm around him._

_ Not until they were out of the parking lot and back on the freeway did Troy allow himself to really breathe a sigh of relief. "Is everyone okay? I'm so sorry."_

_"God, that was wild Troy. I thought you said it usually wasn't super crazy like that except at premieres these days," Hayden replied, giving Troy a look._

_"It isn't, honest. I'm sorry everyone had to go through that. How's Michael?"_

_Gabriella looked up from where she was watching Michael, now sleeping against her shoulder, her hand brushing back some stray brown locks from Michael's forehead, to meet Troy's eyes' via the rearview mirror. "He's asleep but Troy that terrified him. I haven't seen him like that before."_

_"I know, I'm sorry. I'll have to be more watchful and careful going forward. Are you okay? I know they were harassing you a bit. I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be Troy, that wasn't your fault. We just have to all deal with it, that's all. My biggest concern is Michael. Playing a spy game when the paparazzi chase us won't help him really deal with this going forward. Maybe we should have a talk with him tonight?"_

_Troy knew Gabriella's suggestion held true merit. "All right, that's what we'll do then."_

True to his word, Troy and Gabriella did talk to Michael on Monday night before bedtime about the paparazzi, explaining that they weren't monsters or people that would hurt him, not as long as Gabriella and Troy were around at least. After some explanation, Michael seemed to have understood it, which left both Gabriella and Troy rather relieved.

"Hey Gabriella, what are you doing out here? Too much testosterone in there?"

Gabriella focused her gaze to see Sharpay walking towards her from her parked Mustang. "No, my brother called so I guess you could say it was testosterone that called me out of there."

Sharpay laughed. "I knew I liked you for a reason. We just finished wrapping a little bit ago and I am famished! Come on, let's go inside."

Without another word, Sharpay hooked her arm through Gabriella's and the two entered the diner together, Sharpay letting go of Gabriella's arm when she spotted her boyfriend getting up from the table to greet her. As Gabriella took her seat, Troy gave her a curious look. Before he could say anything, Gabriella said, "Everything is fine, don't worry."

"You sure?"

"Yes, completely," Gabriella assured him, kissing him on the cheek for being so sweet.

Troy had on a bashful look as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Best figure out what to eat before Chad starts eating the table."

"Aww, you shouldn't have waited on ordering because of me!"

"See, I told you that Gabriella wouldn't have minded! My stomach has been grumbling for no reason!" Chad complained, getting hit over the head with a menu in Hayden's hands. "Seriously Troy, you need to get this devil sibling of yours under control."

"Whatever Chad. It's not like you spend any time on your hair or anything or it wouldn't be lopsided right now. I can clearly tell you slept on your left side," Hayden threw back, giving him a victorious look.

Sharpay smirked as she watched Chad sputter. "You know Hayden, I really am becoming to like you more and more each time we see each other lately."

"Gaby, can I have fries today?" Michael asked, drawing Gabriella's attention from the menu again to convince Michael to try fruits instead.

Shortly after the lunches for the table were ordered and the day continued on between the mix of friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, and siblings, every single person just enjoyed the day and all the laughter and happy moments it offered.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

When the car pulled to a stop, Troy took in a deep breath and let it out, looking to his siblings and then Gabriella, who was sitting right next to him. "Everyone ready? Michael you sure you're all right with this?"

"Yup," Michael answered. "They are staying behind ropes like you promised, right?"

"I promise they will. Gail will make sure of that too. No in your face camera people today, not at this event at least."

"Good. Ready!"

Hayden and Gabriella both smiled at him before following Troy out of the car. Gabriella and Troy made sure to hold one of Michael's hands each while Hayden walked by Gabriella's side. As soon as they were assembled, Gail was right there to greet them.

"Are we all ready? This shouldn't be all that intense, just some obligatory pictures to show TJ's support for the Children's Hospital. There are a few interviews set up along the way but nothing out of hand should happen. Michael, if you feel uncomfortable at any point though, you just need to let me know."

Michael nodded his head to show his understanding.

"Good, let's get this show on the road shall we?"

Troy led the small group down the carpet, stopping wherever Gail indicated, making sure that Michael was always safely in between him and Gabriella and not freaking out by all the attention. For the first time on a sort of red carpet, Troy felt himself more there as a brother, as who he really was, instead of TJ, who knew exactly when and where to look at different cameras. His mind was instead focused on the well-being of his siblings and making sure they were both okay but especially Michael, who seemed to be doing fine.

Michael was doing so well that he even talked a little bit during one interview Gail had pulled them up closer to the ropes for, declaring Troy as a great older brother and someone who Michael wanted to be like. The interviewer had grinned, clearly thinking Michael was as adorable as everyone else thought he was. Only one hitch happened during the four interviews he did and that was during the last one when an interviewer asked if Gabriella and he were dating.

Troy's eyes met Gabriella's, searching for her comfort level in this situation and decided then what he wanted to say. "I never like to talk about that stuff but Gabriella and I are friends and she is an amazing woman. She's had quite an impact on my life and the lives of my siblings too."

"I love Gabby!" Michael exclaimed, making Gabriella and Hayden laugh as Gabriella affectionately ruffled his hair.

"Thanks Michael," she murmured, fondly looking down at her little charge.

With only one last photo stop after that, Troy, Hayden, Michael, and Gabriella were released from PR duties to mingle with the growing crowd at the carnival benefiting the Children's Hospital, most of which was housed indoors for medical reasons.

"Hey Michael, who's that over there?" Troy asked, spotting Chad dressed up in costume not too far away after they entered the building.

Michael's gaze instantly focused in the direction Troy pointed out. "Poofy hair!"

Troy smirked as he saw that Michael was clearly not fooled by the makeup on Chad's face, knowing that Michael would recognize Chad's fro anywhere. "Come on, let's go visit Clown Chad."

Gabriella and Hayden both had to laugh as Troy led Michael towards where Chad was doing a pretty decent job of juggling some balls before both females followed behind. They laughed even harder though as Michael called out his favorite nickname for Chad when Troy and he were closer, causing Chad to drop one of the balls as he looked at Michael in surprise.

"Did he really think Troy wouldn't bring Michael to this?" Hayden murmured.

"Maybe he thought we were gone already," Gabriella suggested, smiling as Chad picked Michael up and let him honk the rubber ball placed over Chad's nose as part of his costume. "Chad is adorable with Michael too."

Hayden rolled her eyes. "Maybe, but that's like his only redeeming quality."

"Said like a true sister," Gabriella replied, laughing as Hayden gave her a pointed look. "Kidding, geez!"

"Come on, let's go get a better look at Chad all dressed up like a clown. Ooooh, you have your camera, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Gabriella dug her digital camera out of its case in her purse and turned it on, snapping a few pictures of Troy, Michael, Chad, and a few of the other kids who Chad had been entertaining from afar before she and Hayden walked closer. "Guys, say cheese!"

Troy wrapped an arm around Chad with Michael in between them to pose for a few pictures for Gabriella before taking Michael from Chad and putting him down so Chad could give his attention to the other kids present. Instead of shying away from Gabriella's camera as she trained it on him, Chad went about entertaining the group of kids that had grown some in the past few minutes, juggling and making silly jokes appropriate for little kids.

Gabriella was charmed by the way so many of the kids who were so sick seemed to really enjoy themselves, not only in watching Chad but also all around them as they did activities at different stations around the carnival.

When Troy spied the live video Gabriella was making of Chad's latest juggling, he waited until she stopped recording to kiss her cheek. "You so are going to send me all these via email, right?" he asked in a quiet voice near her ear, his hands resting on her hips. "This is just hilarious and is Chad in his finest form. I missed the opportunity to take pictures last year."

"I will under the condition you don't do anything mean with them. I think it's sweet that Chad is doing this," Gabriella replied, turning her face to kiss Troy's cheek quickly in return as she lowered the camera.

"Promise," Troy swore, chuckling as one of the kids asked Chad why his hair was just black and Chad explained that he had a bad experience at a hair styling place and they turned his rainbow colored hair into what they saw then. "I have to go and meet with some people part of the Children's Hospital and do some other networking stuff. Are you going to be okay? If you want you can come with me."

Gabriella contemplated his offer to go with him but shook her head. "I'll stay with Michael and Hayden. I know Michael seemed fine out there on the carpet but I am still worried as I see some photographers roaming around."

Troy surveyed the surroundings and saw the people Gabriella mentioned. "Those guys are doing the PR shots for the event for the hospital, they're fine and won't be aggressive at all. I'm glad though that you are looking out for him, as usual. Guess I'll see you later then Brie. I shouldn't be too long."

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl Troy," she replied, feeling a comfort in the fact that Troy really didn't seem to willingly want to leave her behind unlike his behavior at the after party for the premiere of _Buster's World_. 'Maybe we really have made progress from then already. I hope so.'

When Troy was gone, Gabriella turned her attention back to Hayden and Michael and wandered around the carnival with them, seeing a few other celebrities around but really focusing more on the children present, most of whom Gabriella could tell were patients of the hospital. Some were more obvious as they had air tanks or IVs with them but then there were others who looked no different than Michael but had a different look about them, an older look. Her heart broke as she realized that for some of them, this would be the last real fun they would have before they passed on, for those that were terminal.

Pushing the sadder thoughts aside, Gabriella instead focused on helping Michael and some of the kids they encountered with the activities, glad to see Hayden helping out with things like pasting feathers to paper plates to make masks or coloring pictures.

A while later, Gabriella stood up as her knees and thighs had begun hurting after all the squatting, looking around the area to see more people around including more celebrities, some of which the children were really excited to see, people Gabriella recognized as belonging to the Disney Channel and Nickelodeon. She spotted Sharpay and Zeke a few stations down and waved, seeing Sharpay and Zeke both return the greeting before they got up and walked towards her.

"Hi Sharpay, Zeke," she greeted, giving each of them a hug. "I'm glad you did come after all."

"I usually do, ever since Troy really got involved at least," Sharpay replied, seeing Hayden and Michael mingling with the patients of the hospital. "It's nice to see them so freely playing and helping them."

Gabriella nodded, feeling very proud of them both. "Troy explained to Michael about the children he'd be seeing here on the way and Michael seemed to understand quite well. I think it's sweet how children often play together without question as to why one talks or looks differently from them. If only that innocence was preserved for when people got older."

"I completely understand what you mean Gabriella," Zeke agreed. "It's definitely charming."

Sharpay was about to say something but spotted a fellow singer a few yards away with her own child doing a different activity. "Excuse me, both of you. I just saw an old friend who I haven't caught up with in a while. I'll be back, promise."

With that, Sharpay was gone, leaving Gabriella and Zeke standing there with each other to watch the station they were at. "Do you ever get used to her just leaving like that at events?" Gabriella asked, seeing that this was her best time to get real answers from Zeke.

Zeke chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't think you ever can get used to it because it isn't our world Gabriella. Thing is though, both Sharpay and Troy are kind of stuck in the middle of them, between their real life and their public life. It gets easier. I'm guessing Troy wandered off on his own?"

"A bit ago, yeah. He offered for me to go with him but I just… well…"

"You didn't feel like you belonged and thought you'd hinder whatever agenda he was working on?" Zeke guessed, knowing that is how he always felt with Sharpay when she went to network. "That too you grow accustomed to. At least you haven't had to do with the screen kisses yet. Witnessing it when you're on set is quite hard to swallow but you have to remember, and I'm telling you this as I suspect with Troy's new project it will eventually come up, even if you aren't on set but just watch the movie, that it's just acting, just a job. That's all they will see it as."

"Was that a big thing for you then?"

Zeke nodded, sighing a little as he recalled that particular fight with Sharpay. "It almost broke us up. Sharpay couldn't see the big deal with me being as upset as I was and I couldn't see the way she nonchalantly viewed kissing another guy. Even with me preparing you, I bet that you'll feel sick to your stomach anyway. It's natural."

Gabriella listened, her heart knowing that Zeke spoke the truth and knew that she probably would feel differently seeing Troy have a romantic scene with another woman, even if it was on a movie screen now that they were in a relationship together. "I kinda already feel sick to my stomach seeing him flirt with other women. Being on set and doing that stuff under the direction of the director I can see a bit more, but the PR stuff, it's really tough."

"You don't have to tell me. That was another series of fights at the start."

"So how did you overcome it?"

Taking his time, Zeke thought about the answer and wondered himself if he really was truly over all the Hollywood business he and his relationship with Sharpay was subjected to on an almost daily basis. "I'm still working on it. Thing is though, what you have to remember, is that you are in this relationship with who they are. This other part of them, the famous celebrity, is just a persona that comes and goes. That's the person the public knows, who the fans all fawn over. They don't know your partner like you do. For example, TJ is known for his love of the basketball courts, hell that's how he got started. Where does Troy go though when he needs to relax?"

"The aquarium," Gabriella answered rather automatically, blinking as she saw Zeke grin at her. "You just made your point, didn't you?"

"Pretty much. Only Troy's closest friends and family know that. Yeah, people spot him going to the various aquariums wherever he may be but they don't know why, they don't know that's his best place to think and just be."

Slowly, Gabriella pieced together what Zeke's message was. "So what you're saying is that even though events like this can be more than tough to see Troy socializing and flirting with others, that it's really only business and that I should look the other way? That this is TJ out here and that the guy I'm falling for is who he really is, Troy, and that having Troy in my life is far more important than anything that may happen for the sake of his career?"

"Hmm," Zeke murmured, thinking about Gabriella's summary. He could tell that this was really bothering Gabriella though and wanted to help her with what little experience he already had with Sharpay and this world of hers and Troy's. "To be honest, only you can judge what's more important for you. Only you can decide if this is worth it for you, to have all this noise and nuisance of paparazzi and people in your face. What I can say though is that although TJ comes out to play at times like this, every other second he isn't on the red carpet, he's all yours. Those are the moments to hang onto as tough as everything else may be."

"Thanks Zeke, you've helped me see things a bit differently and it's a comfort, really," Gabriella replied with a smile. "I'm glad Sharpay suggested for me to talk to you after she saw that I was struggling a bit. You really do have quite a bit of insight."

"Only speaking from experience. Hey, why don't I give you my number so if you need to talk about this whole bit, you can call me. Even if you don't want to talk about it because it's just that bad. We could have our own private hotline for support to get through dating a celebrity," Zeke joked, making Gabriella laugh.

"Sounds good to me." Gabriella pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Zeke as he handed her his to put her own information in.

When they were done, Gabriella and Zeke went back to working with the children and helping them out while Gabriella still kept an eye on Hayden and Michael, glad to see Hayden sticking with her little brother so much. By the time they got to the seventh activity station, Zeke and Gabriella both were wondering what was taking Sharpay and Troy so long.

It was by chance though that they overheard a snippet of a conversation that told them where to look.

"Can you believe how adorable TJ and Sharpay are still? After all these years! Maybe they really are getting back together!"

"I never thought they broke up. I thought they were just tired of the publicity and were just in hiding. Seems like I was right!"

"What of that woman and man they both have been seen with kissing and stuff?"

"Just cover ups! Seriously, who would pick them when TJ and Sharpay have each other?"

Gabriella saw the way Zeke clenched his jaw as he listened, not looking too much different than Gabriella felt. Instead of dwelling on the negative feelings bubbling forth, Gabriella instead searched for her boyfriend and Zeke's girlfriend in the direction of which the girls had come from, spotting them as they worked together at a table, laughing together and making the very picture of a perfect couple.

Following Gabriella's gaze, Zeke found them as well and sighed with relief when he realized that it really was just Troy and Sharpay helping some children cut construction paper into various shapes. "Now that, right there, I'm absolutely fine with because I know that neither Troy or Sharpay would do anything like those fans think."

"But if it was someone else with Sharpay instead of Troy?" Gabriella asked, her gaze narrowing as she saw a woman she least wanted to see saunter up to Troy and place her hand on his arm.

"Then it would be different because I wouldn't trust that other person. Why are you…" Zeke asked, turning his head again from looking at Gabriella to looking back to where Sharpay and Troy were standing. "Oh sh… er… crap. She's at it again."

"That's putting it lightly," Gabriella managed to say, forcing herself to relax and not to overreact. "What is it with Heidi and not giving up? It's like she thinks she's entitled to TJ. Part of me just wants to say, 'Here, take TJ but leave Troy alone!' but I don't think I want her even to have that part of him. Then again, she kinda does because of all this PR stuff."

"Unfortunately, you're right. They need to keep things friendly in order not to create bad press for the movie. Sometimes the handlers take it as far as arranging outings too but you know what's real Gabriella."

"Do I really?"

Her weak reply made Zeke look back at her from where he was watching Michael help another little boy with his paper folding so they both would have matching paper hats. "Whatever you do, don't doubt yourself in this Gabriella. It will only serve to make you crazy in the end and that's how all the fights start."

Shaking her head, Gabriella took in a deep breath and let it out as she allowed herself a few more moments of watching Troy and Heidi seem to flirt, Heidi's hand now on Troy's shoulder as she beamed up at him. "I'm not looking for a fight Zeke. Far from it."

With that, Gabriella went quiet on Zeke, making him really wonder what was going on in her mind but knowing that it best be left alone if the sadness in her darkening brown eyes meant anything.

Once Michael was done making his hat and his new friend's hat, Gabriella, Hayden, and Michael decided to get some popcorn while Zeke wandered off on his own to catch up with Sharpay. After munching on one bag all together, Gabriella looked around the carnival and pinched her lips together in concentration as she tried to figure out what they could do next.

"Gaby! They reading over there! Read with me?"

'Well that's as good as anything,' Gabriella thought, nodding her head before Michael took her hand and started leading the way. "Hayden are you coming?"

Hayden shook her head, getting a smile on her face as she spied a teenage heartthrob just coming in. "I'll catch up. I want to meet someone."

Gabriella glanced in the direction Hayden was looking and rolled her eyes as she realized her lost her teenaged charge was becoming a fangirl with every step she took. The amusement in watching Hayden in the same state of mind that the teenager usually scoffs at other girls for being in when they are around Troy was short lived when Gabriella felt another tug on her hand.

"Gaby, come on!"

"All right Michael, I'm coming!"

* * *

Between saying hello to every person on Gail's list she wanted him to socialize with, Troy made sure to spend as much time as he could with the young patients of the hospital, the real reasons why he was here. He had shaken off Heidi a little while back and now Troy searched the carnival for any sign of his siblings and especially his girlfriend. Even when he was networking and catching up with people he considered friends as they all visited and played with the sick children, Troy tried to keep an eye on Gabriella, having lost sight of her eventually. Troy wasn't too sure on when exactly Gabriella had wandered away from the main area of carnival activity stations but he knew it was sometime after Heidi had appeared and before Zeke and Sharpay took off for one of Sharpay's last few rehearsals for her tour starting next week.

After searching for a little while, the first of the three Troy spotted was Hayden where she was chatting with a few actors and actresses Troy recognized as being part of the up and coming group of young talent. Not wanting to get stuck in another conversation that would take him away again from his search, Troy decided to leave Hayden behind, making a mental note as to where she was for later, before walking further down to the end of the stations.

When Troy reached the end, he was about to turn around and search the area again when he heard several giggles erupt to his right. Turning his head, Troy grinned as he saw a semi circle of pillows that were all being used by children sitting on them as they listened to a story being told by none other than his charming Gabriella. As he walked closer, Troy could now hear Gabriella's voice clearer, hearing the different voices she made for the various characters in the book as she read and showed the children the pictures, Michael and another little boy with a matching paper hat on both of their heads, well almost matching, sitting on Gabriella's lap.

Not wanting to derail the great storytelling Gabriella had going on, Troy stood back off to the side, crossing his arms as he continued to watch the little group, observing the way Gabriella practically glowed while she interacted with the kids. 'She really is meant to be a teacher, to work with kids.'

Troy was so entranced with watching his girlfriend that he didn't hear Chad approach, nearly falling over when Chad playfully gave him a shove. "Dude, what was that for?"

"Just had to see how captivated you were with Gabriella's reading to the kids. Apparently from that test, you are very much so." Chad smirked at his best friend, at seeing that Troy wasn't trying to deny it. "You are so whipped, it's not even funny!"

"Really? You're going to tease me while you're still dressed like Chad the Clown? I'd think twice about that man!"

Chuckling, Chad shook his head. "It's for a great cause. I don't have the monetary means like someone to donate to support the Children's Hospital, but I can donate my time to bring smiles to their faces every once in a while."

"And that's the best gift of all Chad, honestly. Thanks for doing it again this year. I know Michael got a kick out of seeing you like this."

"I'm sure he did. So what's up with Gabriella reading? I didn't know you signed her up for any volunteering."

Troy looked back over at his girlfriend to see her nearing the end of the current book she was reading, noticing then that there was already a pile to her right, wondering if she was planning to go through all of them. When the children all clapped as she closed the book, Gabriella seemed to beam before adding the closed book to the pile Troy had noticed moments before. "I didn't volunteer her but wow, she read all those to them?"

Curious as to what Troy was talking about, Chad looked over and saw the large stack of books too. "Dude, how long did you leave her alone for?"

"Clearly too long to have gone through that many," Troy returned, getting a sinking feeling as he calculated in his head how long each book would take Gabriella to read to the little audience she had so captivated. He glanced at his watch and paled as he calculated at least a few hours of having passed since he left Gabriella with the words "I shouldn't be too long."

Seeing Troy's changing demeanor, Chad sensed that Troy was realizing he was in trouble with the brunette. "Man, I thought you were going to make sure to stick with her today! It's their last day and that's why I even didn't bother you too much. I thought you'd be spending it with your brother and sister and Gabriella."

"That was the plan but I just, I lost track of time, clearly."

"Clearly," Chad drawled. "You better go do damage control."

Troy looked back to the group and saw that the kids were all getting up to leave the little reading area, most of them hugging Gabriella before leaving. He knew that he needed to apologize but also noticed that there were photographers doing PR shots for the hospital around, who had evidently been taking pictures of Gabriella's little captive audience. Instead, Troy made small talk with Chad for a little while longer before everyone had left the area except for him, Chad, Michael, and Gabriella.

Feeling that Troy needed some private time to talk to Gabriella, Chad made quick work of scooping Michael up to go play some games with him while Troy cautiously approached Gabriella, who was busying herself with alphabetizing the books in the stack she had read through. "Brie?"

Gabriella knew that she should be an adult about the situation but a big part of her was more than annoyed at having been left alone again at an event she came to with Troy, only to have TJ wander off for hours without once checking on her or at least his siblings. Acting as if she didn't hear him, Gabriella got up from the pillow she was sitting on and gathered the books to put them back on the cart full of other picture books that belonged to the Children's Hospital.

Originally when Michael had dragged Gabriella over, some teenager had been reading to them but he quickly abandoned it after some of his friends found him so Gabriella had taken over, glad for the distraction. It had made her happy to be causing so many smiles on faces that had seen more pain and worry than the young children should have experienced. The experience too had served as a reminder of how much Gabriella really wanted to get to that point in her career to really teach, one way or the other.

Now, as she shuffled the books around and felt Troy hovering behind her, Gabriella knew what she needed to do in terms of her future, regardless of what it meant for her ties to the Bolton family. As hard as it would be, Gabriella recognized that today happened to give her a sign of what to do and what she needed to do and Gabriella was never one to ignore signs.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_After Gabriella had managed to hold off the discussion with Troy at the Children's Hospital carnival, using the excuse that it would be bad PR for TJ to have any type of discussion that could be misinterpreted, Gabriella had managed to avoid the topic all together for the rest of the day and evening. That is, up until now when Michael was fast asleep down the hall and Hayden was downstairs doing whatever that teenager did to keep herself entertained without making too much noise._

_Now, well now Gabriella was sitting on the edge of the bed in the guest bedroom with Dogbaby firmly wrapped in her arms, the fingers of her right hand toying with the pendant around her neck. Troy's presence in the room couldn't be ignored, as much as she tried, especially when she heard a sigh before he kneeled down in front of her, catching her downward gaze._

_"Gabriella? Are you going to talk to me now?" he asked, Troy's cobalt eyes pleading with her. "You are leaving tomorrow and I really don't want to let you get on a plane and leave me like this. I get it that I was a jerk once again today back at the event but I didn't mean to and I really am sorry, sorrier even than I was the first couple of times I told you I was at the carnival."_

_Swallowing, Gabriella sucked the inner part of her lower lip between her teeth as she gently gnawed at it, her unease of having this conversation showing numerous ways through her body language. "It's fine, you don't need to apologize anymore."_

_The words should have brought Troy comfort but it only made him worry more. "Brie, clearly I do need to apologize. You don't look happy at all, haven't since you finished reading to the children in the hospital. I know you're mad at me and you have every right."_

_"Do I?"_

_Her tone was what caught Troy's attention, hearing the almost sarcastic laugh that never quite made it out of her mouth that was behind those two words. "Yes, you do. Gabriella, baby, please, we agreed to communicate openly and that means you need to talk to me about this."_

_Closing her eyes for a few moments, Gabriella tried to regroup to pick out how she was going to tell Troy everything without coming off as an even bigger bitch than she already felt. Yes, Gabriella knew the avoidance technique was immature, but Gabriella wasn't ready to talk to Troy earlier in the day about how she felt being left behind again nor about the decision she had made at the carnival. Now, well now Gabriella realized that Troy was right and that she had to talk to him, face to face, before she left the next day with his siblings._

_"Brie?"_

_Without another moment of hesitation, Gabriella decided to lay it all out on the table for him. "Honestly? I am a bit put off that you, after all the reassurance you gave me, did in fact leave me behind at the event, basically forgotten. What annoys me more though is that you did that to your siblings. I know that you aren't used to having us around at these things, but it would have been nice to see you a bit more. As much as Zeke and I talked about it too, I still am put off from how easily you seem to flirt and allow TJ to be handled by these starlets that are drawn to him. Yeah, I know it goes with the career but it's not so easy for someone to watch when they are from a different world and they have heartstrings tied to you."_

_"Is that what this is about? Gabriella, I thought we talked about this, that you were okay with me doing these PR bits with my costars who just so happen to be female. You don't seem to complain when I'm hanging out with the guys I film with."_

_Gabriella bit her tongue from saying "duh" as much as she wanted to in response. "The guys you film with don't drape themselves all over you, at least I don't think they do. Look, I know this probably seems all immature of me but this is just how I feel. I'm still adjusting and today was a big setback, to see that behavior plus the feeling that I may as well have not been there to support you in supporting the Children's Hospital. Relationships are about trust and support just as much as they are about the romance and the physical aspect."_

_"I know that but aren't you being a bit quick to damn me and what is growing between us Gabriella? I messed up again, I admit it, but I don't make the exact same mistake twice, ever. Why do I feel though that you have something else weighing on your mind?"_

_For once, Gabriella wished that Troy and she didn't share quite as strong as a bond as they did because any other guy would not have figured out that there really was a second half to what Gabriella had to say. Seeing no other way around it, Gabriella decided to be blunt. "I'm planning on leaving your parents' employment after I take the C.B.E.S.T. and see Michael off to his first day of Kindergarten."_

_Silence filled the room, draping them both in a heavy cloak as Troy tried to absorb and understand what was just said. He wanted to believe that the time had just finally come for Gabriella to move on but a nagging part of him kept wondering if today's events, how he treated her, was causing this rash behavior._

_After standing up, Troy hesitated, unsure of whether he should sit down next to her on the bed or lean against the dresser, opting for the latter so he wouldn't crowd her, looking now at the top of her dark head. "My family will be devastated of course. Do you have a job lined up or something?"_

_Gabriella shook her head, swallowing as the tension of the moment began to eat at her. "No, nothing is lined up."_

_Troy waited for a little while, waiting for Gabriella to expand on those few words, something along the lines of that she was planning on this for a while and this was the time she chose months ago. The longer he waited though, the more Troy realized that wasn't the truth. In fact, he was willing to bet millions that Gabriella had made this decision today. Question of the moment though was why._

_Making sure to keep his voice quiet, Troy decided to dig in a little deeper. "Don't do this because you're pissed at me Gabriella. There's no need to throw away a good paying job with a family that cares for you because of me and what happened today. Are you really that shortsighted that you don't see how much this could hurt Michael and Hayden, hurt you? I mean, I can give you a loan and stuff to help you out if this is really what you…"_

_Gabriella's head snapped up at this, her previously dull brown eyes now flashing with intensity as she met his steely cobalt orbs as she interrupted him. "As nice of you as that is to offer me a loan, I can't accept it and I won't. I can do this on my own, I have thought most of this out. Honestly? I'm not acting without cause or without merit either as you seem to be implying. It's my time to move on and it's not like your siblings really need me now, especially with Michael going to school half the day with a real teacher."_

_"If this isn't so sudden, such a knee jerk reaction, why didn't tell me you were going to be leaving your current job way back when you decided it?"_

_Pausing to gather her thoughts again, Gabriella took in a few breaths and let them out before she spoke again. "I am telling you, I'm telling you now. I plan on talking to your mom tomorrow night."_

_"So you did decide this today? At the carnival? Gabriella, this isn't, I know you're probably mad and frustrated and I've said I'm sorry about a hundred times by now, but running away isn't going to make today go away."_

_"I'm not trying to make what happened today go away Troy! Will you stop implying that my decision has to do with you? Not everything revolves around TJ Barnes!"_

_Troy blinked as her outburst hit him full force, leaving him struggling with understanding where everything was coming from now but also feeling his own frustration grow the longer this discussion escalated into their first real argument. "I fucking know that it doesn't Gabriella! I'm grateful it doesn't! If your out of the blue decision has nothing to do with me, what does it have to do with? You expect me to believe that you just suddenly want to leave my family after getting clearly upset at me? Is this when you're going to tell me that we're over because that's sure as hell what I am anticipating you saying."_

_"Fine! If that's what you want, fine, whatever. It's clear I don't belong in your world anyway Troy or should I say TJ?"_

_When he was about to retort, Troy stopped, freezing his words as he saw Gabriella get up and pull her carryon bag out, stuffing things that were on the dresser in. Realizing that Gabriella's suitcase was mostly already packed because of her return back to the Bay Area tomorrow, Troy knew he had only a matter of seconds before she'd be out the door. "So you're just going to run away now? Is that what this is? I never would have figured calm, mature Gabriella as a runner but I guess I was wrong."_

_"Don't you dare even think you have any grounds to make any assumptions about me Troy! I clearly mistook what we were building to be something much more honest and pure than what it really was. How much of this was an act Troy? How much acting went into what we were? Wait, don't tell me. I'm your latest PR thing, right? To make TJ seem so much more touchable to his fans? Perfect, just perfect!"_

_"Whoa, you a PR thing? Gabriella, that's crazy! If anything, you becoming my girlfriend would have been a bad PR thing…"_

_Troy didn't get much farther than that as Gabriella stopped her packing to glare at him. "Oh, that's just real nice Troy! I'm glad to know now exactly where I stack up. After all this time of worrying about your career and what effect I had on it, only to have you reassure me that everything was fine, the truth finally comes out! Well guess it all works out then. I'll be out of your life completely in the matter of a few weeks, days even!"_

_The image of Gabriella finishing packing her bag and zipping up her suitcase broke into Troy's psyche, forcing him to see where in a matter of minutes their first argument had taken them. Hearing his own words, Troy knew he didn't mean most of what he said while he suddenly hoped Gabriella didn't mean any of what she said either. As Gabriella walked towards the closed door, Troy's legs quickly carried him in the same direction. Troy took the chance Gabriella would bite his head off and slipped his arms around Gabriella's body, pinning her arms to her sides as he wrapped her more tightly to him. He felt her struggle but held on tight, feeling as if his very life depended on her not leaving the room._

_After trying to get free of Troy's grasp, Gabriella sighed and stopped, knowing it was wasted effort. "What else do you have to say Troy? I get it, I'm bad for TJ's rep and we're over, just like you wanted…"_

_"That's just it, I don't want it!" Troy argued, keeping his voice as calm as he could make it, his mouth next to Gabriella's right ear. "I'm sorry, again. I just, I can't help but feel that you made this decision to go off to find some unknown other job because you want to leave me all together, because you can't handle TJ. I just want what's best for you Gabriella and I can understand that TJ's world is too much to handle sometimes, but I don't want you to give up on us because of that, unless you want to. Do you want to?"_

_Gabriella heard the crack in his voice and felt her body sag, all the adrenaline that was keeping her anger at him afloat leaving her quicker than it came. Swallowing whatever it was that was clogging her throat, Gabriella dropped her bag and suitcase, turning in the little room Troy gave her in his embrace to face him, to stare into the cerulean eyes that were no longer steely but softer, worried. "If I'm bad for your career, yes. If you and I can't figure out a way to successfully bridge our worlds, yes. Do I really want to give up on you, after everything you have done to support me and the way you treat me like every other woman in America wants to be treated? No, not on my life. I just, God Troy how did we even get this far?"_

_Troy sadly shook his head, not really knowing how everything had escalated so quickly. "I don't honestly know Gabriella. Tell me honestly, why are you talking to my mother tomorrow night about leaving?"_

_"It has to do with today," Gabriella started, seeing Troy's eyes darken again until she quickly finished what she was saying. "When I was reading to those children, seeing how they reacted to me, how happy I made them by just teaching them a few words and entertaining them by reading to them, it reminded me of how much I love children and want to teach. Tutoring your sister and starting to teach Michael things has been great but that's not what I studied hard to get my degree to do. I need to get real experience as soon as I can."_

_"So not to be egotistical but this has nothing to do with being left on your own at the carnival?"_

_"No, but that did upset me, I can't lie about that. Maybe that's also what fueled my attitude a few minutes ago. I honestly thought today wouldn't be a repeat of the after party of your movie but it was to a degree. I don't want to change you Troy, just as much as I don't want to hurt your career. This is your world, I get that, but I just don't know if I'm cut out to share it with you."_

_Troy loosened his hold around Gabriella, now comfortable with the fact that Gabriella wasn't going to take off running on him now. Instead, Troy now used his right hand to cup the left side of her face, his thumb brushing lightly over her lower lip. "Don't you get it though? I want you to share this world with me, my world. All the PR, the appearances, the networking, the jobs, that's all something I enjoy doing but that's not who I am. I'm not TJ. I'm just Troy, the man I think you're falling for just as I'm falling for you. I asked you to be my girlfriend because that's what I want, not TJ. That necklace you wear every day that matches mine and never leaves me was bought by me, not TJ. TJ is a persona, he's a way of life, but he isn't me Brie. You know who I am, don't you?"_

_Pieces of Gabriella's earlier conversation with Zeke filtered through her mind, echoes of Zeke's point, which Troy was now calling upon resounding in her mind. "I do, which is why this is even tougher for me Troy. When we're alone, with your family, anywhere that's not near a stupid red or whatever color it may be carpet, you're the sweetest, most romantic, caring man I could ever dream of. You're every woman's dream Troy and I know I'm lucky to have what I have with you, not because of TJ's fame but because you are exactly that, you. Then we go to some event and TJ's way of life comes into play. It's no gradual thing either, you have like this different personality, your priorities change."_

_"I know, and I'm sorry Gabriella. I just, I'm not honestly used to having someone with me at those events. I don't know how to make that bridge myself between being your boyfriend Troy and the world's actor TJ. It's tough on me too, honestly."_

_Seeing the defeat in his eyes, Gabriella knew that they weren't in a good place again but she also knew that a lot had been brought to the surface today, a lot that had been brewing too long internally at least for her. "I get that, truly I do. Maybe, maybe we just give each other space right now. Not break up or anything but time to think. I don't want us to end Troy, I don't, but for us to work, we need to both think about what it will take to make this work in the long run."_

_As much as Troy didn't like the suggestion, he also knew that Gabriella had a point. They both did need to think about things to try to move on. "Will you at least let me call you?"_

_"Are you kidding? You better," Gabriella returned with a smile, relieved when Troy smiled back. "We'll make it through this Troy."_

_Troy nodded, feeling hopeful that she was speaking the truth. "Yeah, I think we will too. You really do mean that much to me Brie, really."_

_With that, Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's waist and they shared a tender hug that ended their first real argument, a heated period of time when tempers flared and issues were uncovered. Both though were satisfied knowing that instead of the end of them, it seemed to just be more foundation for a stronger future._

Thinking about the way things went over with Troy last night, Gabriella got nervous as to how this discussion would go with both Lucille and Jack, who were seated across the dinner table from her per her request. Also remembering that the situations were very different though, last night being with Gabriella's boyfriend versus tonight with her employers, Gabriella found her courage and pushed on. "So you both probably are wondering why I asked to talk to you both after I put Michael to bed, right?"

Jack glanced at his wife and then looked back at Gabriella. "We are curious but I think Lucille and I both have a feeling what it is. Have you finally found a teaching job?"

"No," Gabriella replied, shaking her head. "But after Saturday, after I'm done with the exam, I want to start putting sole focus on trying to get my career teaching started a bit more. I've loved working for you and with your family over the past couple of years and I know it'll break my heart to actually leave but I need to leave unfortunately."

"Jack and I have been expecting this for a while Gabriella, you and I have even talked about it eventually happening so it's not really a surprise. You are welcome to still have room and board if you want to work even part-time since Michael is going to be starting school soon," Lucille offered. "That is if you want to stay of course. We would never make you but we, and I mean all of us, will miss you too."

Gabriella contemplated Lucille's offer for a few moments but ultimately turned it down. "I don't think that would be fair, just like I didn't think your offer of pay last week while I was in L.A. to be part of Sharpays' video was fair. I do really appreciate your generosity and flexibility. I can of course stay long enough for you to find another tutor and nanny."

"And that was very nice of you Gabriella but we've already discussed your eventual departure earlier in the summer and decided that we won't have another tutor or nanny after you leave," Jack explained. "Our experience with you has been so amazing, anyone else would be a let down."

"Plus Jack and I want to be more hands on with Hayden and Michael. Having seen them blossom with you has made us realize how much more time we need to spend with them before they completely grow up and go out and live on their own like Troy. Speaking of, I think it's safe to assume that this won't be the last of you that we see. Wherever you end up, if you move across town or into another state, wherever your career takes you, I'd assume we'd see you when Troy comes home. In fact, I think I kind of expect it," Lucille added, her eyes sparkling as she smiled. "Is that a fair expectation?"

"I'd love to visit!" Relieved that everything was going well, Gabriella let herself relax finally. "It really is going to be so hard to even think about not seeing everyone every day."

"But you need to move on. I think Hayden will understand that too. Michael may not at the start but he'll learn. It's just like Troy living far away."

"True," Gabriella agreed. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for being so understanding and easy to tell this decision to."

"Of course dear. Do you have any idea as to when your last day will be?"

Gabriella shook her head, having thought about that during the plane ride back from L.A. but not having a clue but knowing it needed to be soon. "I don't have a specific date in mind right now but I would like to stay at least until Michael has his first day of Kindergarten."

Jack smiled, thinking of how much that event probably meant to Gabriella, quite possibly meaning just as much to her as it will to himself and his wife. "That's pretty soon but I'm glad you want to stay for even that long. It really is going to be quite different without you around Gabriella. You are a real jewel."

Blushing, Gabriella smiled back at Jack and Lucille both. "I think we were just fated to all be drawn together. Just as much as you think I may have taught Hayden and Michael both, I feel like I've learned quite a bit from them, from you both, and as of late Troy. Your family is simply wonderful."

"Thank you Gabriella," Lucille spoke, reaching across the table and placing her hand over one of Gabriella's that was laying on the table. "Of course, by now, we consider you to be part of that family, whether you are dating Troy or not. Just know that your family extends well beyond your brother and his wife, no matter how much time has passed and where you are, okay?"

Gabriella's vision blurred a little as tears filled her eyes but she blinked them back, truly touched by their words. "Thank you."

"Well, if that's all, we probably should let you go so you can get back to your studying for the C.B.E.S.T. We're sure you'll do just at great with that as you have everything else you've attempted," Jack stated, getting up from his seat before helping Lucille up as well. "Good night Gabriella."

"Thank you again, both of you. Good night."

"Good night sweetie," Lucille added, laying a friendly hand on Gabriella's shoulder before Lucille and Jack left the room.

When Gabriella was alone, she glanced at the clock on the wall and texted Taylor that she had finally talked to Lucille and Jack to tell them of her plans to which Taylor texted back that it was great news and that they'd talk more in the morning when she came over to study. Reading that last word, study, snapped Gabriella back into the present time and reminded her of how much ground she still had to cover before Saturday.

Not being one to ever get that far behind, Gabriella grabbed a notebook and two books from the neat stack she had made of them off to her right before she settled down in her study mode, focusing on the text in front of her for the next few hours into the early morning.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Damon, I hear you, totally man. Yup, I'll be sure to do that. Thanks." Troy ended the call just as Chad walked into Troy's office at the club, both of them at the club to take care of paperwork and to survey the finished remodeling.

"Handling TJ business on Troy business time huh? Tsk, tsk," Chad joked, chuckling as he plopped himself down on the sofa that sat in front of the one-way window there that looked down on usually the most popular part of the club. "What is it this time?"

"I'd rather not say."

Chad's head popped up at this from where it was laying on his folded right arm to look at Troy. "You okay man? You've been totally off since I saw you Sunday morning after you dropped off the kiddies and the girlfriend. I know you said you and Gabriella had quite a bit of a thing on Saturday night, as I expected you would, but it's not like it's over man."

Clearing his throat, Troy nodded his agreement. "I know that. Why though were you expecting it?"

After cracking his knuckles of his left hand, Chad thought it was probably best to be upfront with Troy. "Just that I know she was bothered by you disappearing on her. It's to be expected Troy because you are all business at those things. As much as you were there to support the Children's Hospital and spent all the time with the patients, you tended to also focus on the business networking that Gail was pushing you to do. Gabriella, as a result, was left to her own devices again."

"Again? You talk as if I've done this a lot to her. The only other time that comes close is the premiere after party here at the club. I know I told her I don't make the same exact same mistake twice and it's true. This wasn't exactly the same. I made sure to not let Heidi be so touchy as she was at the after party."

"But she was still hanging onto you. Even I saw that while I was busy entertaining the kids. I know that you don't mean to hurt Gabriella like this but TJ's whole image damages what you have with her."

"And you know all this how Mr. Bachelor?" Troy asked, getting a bit annoyed at having his best friend tell Troy exactly how it was when Troy himself hadn't a clue as to how some things really ended up coming to be.

Chad heard Troy's challenge and met his sharp gaze. "I may be a professional bachelor but I do still see things, hear things, and just know things. The first time you let TJ out of his dressing room per se was the beach bonfire. I did my best then to hang out with Gabriella to keep her company as she watched you socialize and flirt your way through people you knew and didn't know. She was disturbed back then. I have no doubt that disturbance has gotten worse with each actual Hollywood event she has attended with you."

Hearing Chad's words, Troy thought back in time, not wanting to believe that something like that could have happened without Troy really realizing. Sure, Troy knew he ditched Gabriella a bit prematurely at the bonfire but he thought she was fine with it. He had made sure that night too to not linger all that long while he socialized without her by his side, realizing that night that Gabriella was more shy in situations like that, with tons of people, which he had found refreshing as opposed to all the aggressive actresses, singers, and models he was used to. Especially after their kiss or rather kisses, Troy had made sure not to let Gabriella out of his sight. "She never said anything…"

"Trust me man, whether she said something to you or not, it got into her head without me saying anything to her. I could already tell by the way she was watching you. Maybe I did say something to address it but your sister too was out there to protect her that night."

Troy arched his eyebrow at his childhood best friend. "Am I that horrible that you and my sister both felt the need to warn Gabriella and protect her from me?"

"Nope, not you. Just the way TJ acts in those situations," Chad responded, having no problem with telling his buddy the truth. "For me it's no big deal because we're buds like that, but with a chick you're dating, with a woman like Gabriella, I could see why she'd get all paranoid and hurt. My words to her that night were to simply get her ready for this world down here because I knew she'd get hurt much faster if I didn't say anything."

When Troy just looked at Chad without saying anything, Chad sat up on the couch, leaning against the cushions as he returned the stare. "So you're pretty much telling me that you knew I'd screw this up with Gabriella before anything really even happened."

Disagreeing, Chad shook his head. "No, more like I suspected that it might but I didn't know how a non-Hollywood woman would take it all. Most of your girlfriends or even dates have always been in the business somehow. Sorry dude if I overstepped but I was looking out for the both of you, and I do like her enough to want to keep her around in your life. She's good for you. Wow, I sound like a total chick."

Troy snorted, shaking his own head. "You do and it's strange cause I know for a fact you haven't had a girlfriend in ages. It's all those girls you've been casually dating, I swear. All those voices in your head giving you all these ideas. I'm teasing of course but maybe you need to commit soon though so you can concentrate on your own relationship."

Chad heard the not so subtle hint even though Troy said that last bit in a light tone. "All right, all right, I'll take my nose out of your business. Can't blame a dude for trying to help you out though in the long run. So, what are you going to do?"

"About Brie? I have an idea yet I don't know if it'll happen," Troy admitted, leaning back in his chair as he reached up and toyed with the seahorse pendant. "Hearing what you said today and thinking about what she's said this past weekend, I can see a picture of my behavior that I didn't even know I was painting until now. No wonder Gabriella is so at odds as to what to do. I wouldn't know what to do if I were her either."

"You know, if the Drama Queen was here, she'd be having a blast with your sorry state, especially because, and don't hate me with agreeing with Pinkness on this, but you are quite ensnared by Gabriella, a, what the tabloids call her, oh yeah, a civilian."

Shuddering at the term "civilian" being applied to Gabriella just because she wasn't in the entertainment industry, Troy also managed to roll his eyes. "Yet another time you two actually agree. What is this world coming to? Seriously though, my heart doesn't care what Gabriella is in life. She's the one that has brought real life and light back into my otherwise business centric life. I've never experienced it Chad, even when she isn't here, I just, I can't stop thinking about her."

"Yet when she's here, and you're at a business type thing, you tend to forget."

Troy glanced down at the picture frame of the two of them on his desk and shook his head. "That's the thing, I never do forget her. At the events, I just get so swept away with the fact that I need to get certain things done, meet certain people, that I just let that side of me take over. I was still wondering how she was doing on Saturday and keeping an eye out for her. There was even a pap picture that one of the tabloids Sharpay forced on me printed that shows me looking at Brie amid interviews and photos. That's proof I think of her."

"I'd say so but that's just me. You and I know for a fact that guys don't think quite the same way as ladies do. Guess what really is up for grabs is what you plan on doing in the future to make sure it doesn't happen anymore."

"That's easy! I just won't take Gabriella to events anymore." Troy gave Chad a satisfied grin until he dropped it, thinking of how that wouldn't really work. "Actually, may not be so good. I can't even begin to think of how I could explain to her why I don't want to take her to my next premiere or to an awards show. Then again, maybe she really doesn't like that stuff. I don't know man, I gotta work all this out. I have at least this week to wrap my mind around this situation and think of something as she's occupied all week with studying for the C.B.E.S.T. this weekend."

Chad readily agreed, already seeing how much this weighed on his best friend's mind. "It does seem though at least that you are set to stick with Gabriella through this."

Without hesitation, Troy nodded his head. "Without doubt man, without doubt. Just need to make sure I keep her wanting to keep me in her life. I think I've already started on a plan though to help with everything."

"A plan?" Chad echoed, giving Troy a quizzical look. "Do I want to know?"

Chuckling, Troy looked back at Chad with a smirk on his face. "No, you'll just throw up."

Staring at Troy for a few moments as Chad tried to understand what he was talking about, a light bulb turned on in his mind a few moments later as he realized that Troy was sparing him sweet details. "Ah, you still have your touch then. Nough said on that subject. Can we, uh, talk about more manly things now like finances for the club?"

Troy rolled his eyes, laughing internally as he realized that Chad didn't consider dating talk manly. "Sure. Pull up a chair and we'll start crunching the numbers on what we need to do to recover from all this remodeling. And if I haven't said it before, great job with the color pick Chad."

Chad grinned, getting up to sit down at a seat across from Troy on the other side of the desk. "Thanks man, told you it would be awesome!"

With that, Troy and Chad slipped into a business discussion between the two of them about the club, ironing out all the wrinkles and tying up all the loose ends that lasted well into the evening just before a private party started down below and the two snuck out the back door for dinner back at Troy's to have a guy's night in.

* * *

Groaning, Taylor plopped herself back down in the seat next to Gabriella at the Bolton's dining room table as the two women continued on their quest to cram as much information into their heads as possible in prep for the big test. Having studied all day with small breaks to eat and for Gabriella to care for Michael and make sure Hayden was working on her summer reading tasks, both Taylor and Gabriella were beyond exhausted.

Taylor passed Gabriella a bottle of water before twisting the cap off her own and sipping from it. "I think we've reached the capacity of our brains Gabriella."

"Don't say that Tay!" Gabriella exclaimed, not taking her eyes off the study guide in front of her. "We have less than a week and this is so crucial!"

"I know but there's only so much we can retain in a day. Studies have proven it," Taylor highlighted. "Face it, we're fried for the day."

"But Taylor, there's just so much more that could be asked…"

Before Gabriella could continue, Taylor interrupted, tilting her head to the left as she surveyed Gabriella. "There is an infinite amount of possibilities of what could be on that exam but we can't over do it this week either. You know, you're pushing so hard I'm starting to wonder if you're trying to just keep your mind busy so you aren't thinking of a certain guy with sparkling blue eyes and chestnut colored hair that happens to be called your boyfriend."

Sighing, Gabriella relaxed into her chair and threw her pen down onto her notebook, looking back over at Taylor. "I'm that transparent?"

"Not to just anyone but to me as a best friend, sort of. I think you're upset too about having made leaving the Bolton family's employment a definite decision by telling them last night about it but I think it's what's going on between you and Troy that has you more confused, worried, and in some ways hurt."

Gabriella nodded her understanding, taking a long drink of her water while she found the words she was looking for to explain things. "It's kinda like I was telling Josh earlier today on the phone when he called to check in. I get that I'm not part of the Hollywood scene and don't quite understand the etiquette and the ground rules. I don't know how to take all the flirting that goes on between people who are committed to others let alone what actually happens on set. The logical part of me, my brain, knows that it's all 'acting,' which makes these people so good at what they do, but it's just not natural in the non-Hollywood world. Am I overreacting?"

With no hesitation, Taylor sided with Gabriella. "Honestly, I don't think so. I think you're doing the best that you can with a situation that's foreign to you and me both. It's different for people who are dating each other in that business, they know what it's like. For you to step into that light though, I'm sure it's more confusing than one of these math problems we've been staring at all day. Do you regret what has happened between you and Troy?"

"No," Gabriella replied immediately, looking around to make sure no one else was around, especially Hayden, who had the tendency to move around the house rather quietly, relieved when she remembered that Hayden had gone out for the night to some sleepover at Naomi's house. "I'd never regret anything with Troy. I just, I need to find some happy medium between us is all. I'm just so confused because I have that going on but also the doubts of where you and I are going to move to in order to lay down the foundation for our careers. Our taking this test though signals we'll be somewhere in California but where is the question."

"True," Taylor agreed. "We don't have to decide right now as far as where you and I are going to relocate though. Let's just focus on the exam first and then take it from there. You and Troy though, that is something that needs to be dealt with."

"I know and I'm not trying to run away. It's just, there's a lot to think about with that and the C.B.E.S.T., I'm trying to just stay afloat and not drown my poor head."

"Oh Gabriella!" Taylor reached over and gave Gabriella a big hug. "Everything will work out sweetie, I know it will."

Before Gabriella could respond, her cell phone began to ring, a generic ringtone bouncing off the walls of the dining room before she reached over and grabbed it as Taylor sat back in her own chair. "Hello?"

"Hi Gabriella, how are you doing?"

Gabriella's brow scrunched together as she heard the person's voice, knowing it sounded familiar but not having recognized the number. "I'm fine. I'm sorry, who is this?"

There was a chuckle before the caller identified himself. "As you should be wary these days as to who calls you that you don't know. It's Damon Wrencher, TJ's manager."

'What in the world could Damon be calling me for?' Gabriella wondered in her head before she remembered to acknowledge her recognition of who Damon was. "Hi Damon. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. I know you're probably wondering what I'm doing calling you. Is now a good time to talk?"

Gabriella surveyed her books and then glanced at Taylor, who was watching her, knowing that if she didn't find out what Damon had on the table to talk about that it would eat at Gabriella sooner or later. "Go on and talk to him," Taylor encouraged.

"Now is a good time, I'm actually taking a break from studying."

"Excellent," Damon replied. "You are taking the California Basic Educational Skills Test this Saturday, right? Is it computer based?"

Mystified how Damon knew all the details involved, Gabriella answered, "Yes, I am taking the C.B.E.S.T. this Saturday via computer. I'm guessing Troy told you?"

There was a pause before Damon's voice came back on the line. "Yes, he did. This works out perfectly then as you should have your official results in just two weeks. Perfect timing."

Staring at Taylor with a questioning look on her face, Gabriella couldn't help but open and close her mouth as she tried to figure out what Damon was talking about. "Perfect timing? What exactly are you talking about? Is there an event or something Troy wants me to go to after this weekend? He hasn't mentioned anything."

"Oh, sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself." The apology came out so smoothly from Damon that Gabriella was certain he had perfected apologizing to his clients over the years to keep them happy. "I have a wonderful opportunity for you Gabriella and I really want you to keep your options open here while you listen to me. There has been a special request for you to be one of the studio teachers on set of TJ's next movie. It'll mostly all take place in Los Angeles so you'll have to move or at least stay down here for an extended amount of time. Shooting starts in about a month and…"

"Wait, I'm sorry Damon but did you just say that someone has requested for me to be a studio teacher on the set of Troy's next movie?" To put it simply, Gabriella was flabbergasted. 'I know Troy and I said we would take this time to figure things out but could he arrange all this so quickly?'

There was a frustrated sound on the other end of the phone but Gabriella was impressed, despite the shock she was still in, when Damon's voice was void of said frustration a moment later. "Yes. Some connections have been used and a special packet is on its way to you for tomorrow morning delivery. In it is a contract that I have already reviewed between you and the movie company and also packets of information you will need to study along with the C.B.E.S.T. material. You will have to go into San Francisco on Tuesday to take the teacher exam with the contact listed on the paper I clipped before the materials at that specified time. After that, your results will be expedited and then you'll have a workshop to attend on Sunday all day after that. Next we find you a place to live unless you and TJ are planning on living together."

"Whoa, wait a second Damon. Please, slow down, I'm having trouble keeping up with all this. So you're telling me that I've been offered a studio teacher's position although I'm virtually unknowledgeable about what that entails and you have already accepted for me?"

Damon made a tsking sound. "Of course I didn't accept for you. That's what your signature on the contract, which by the way needs to be overnighted back to me, signifies, that you agree. You are going to accept aren't you?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to respond then closed it quickly, realizing she wasn't too sure what she was supposed to do. "Damon, this is happening so fast. How did Troy pull all this together? He hasn't even talked to me and I don't really know if that world, even that geographical area, is for me."

"Then let's think of it as an experiment if you will," Damon countered, ignoring Gabriella's question. "It'll give you a great chance to see more of how things are done, something you've already started observing with Sharpay's music video shoot. Plus you'll get more money in three months as a studio teacher with the offer they have made you than you would subbing for the same amount of time, hands down. Plus it's a stable job that will look great on your resume. What's there not to say yes to Gabriella?"

"I just, Damon this is a great opportunity but I don't think I can take it. I've just recently told the Bolton's that I'm leaving and I want to stay around long enough to see Michael go off to his first real day of school. My best friend and I have plans to start a foundation for our teaching careers and…"

"Not a problem," Damon interrupted. "There's a lot of school districts in the L.A. area that I can even help you look into if you want, for you and your best friend. Gabriella, can you really say no to $24,000 for only three months of work? Considering your current situation?"

"$24,000? For three months only?" Gabriella echoed, her jaw for sure dropping at this.

Taylor heard Gabriella's words and widened her eyes, unable to believe it too but also that her best friend was trying to refuse this opportunity. Seeing that Gabriella was speechless, Taylor grabbed Gabriella's cell phone and made the decision right then for the brunette. "Damon? Hi, my name is Taylor McKessie and I'm Gabriella's best friend. We'd be happy to move to L.A. for this great opportunity. I'll personally make sure she signs everything and is ready for whatever it is that's next."

"Perfect Taylor, thank you. The requestor will be very happy with her agreement. Can I speak with Gabriella again? I'd like to make sure she really is willing and explain my role if this plays out."

"Sure," Taylor responded, handing Gabriella the phone but covering the mouthpiece so Damon couldn't hear her. "Girl, you better take this! You'd be crazy not to! This is exactly what we need, a direction to go in and the means to help us out. I know you've saved just as I have but that's a lot of money to turn your back on."

"But Troy is just trying to soothe our problems out by bringing me closer to him and also giving me a teaching job when he knows I need one," Gabriella protested. "I can't take this. I don't even know what a studio teacher does besides what I assume is teach!"

Taylor rolled her eyes, knowing Damon was probably getting impatient. "Gabriella, girl, you know I support you no matter what but this is a golden opportunity. I don't care who gave this to you, you need to take this! We'll still move together and start a new chapter in our lives together. Please, Gabriella, take it."

Sighing, Gabriella took the phone from her best friend and saw all the major points that Taylor was making, recognizing that she was in no place to be choosey at the moment, even if her boyfriend was the one making all these big connections and calls for her. "Sorry about that Damon."

"Not a problem Gabriella but I do have to go soon as I am expecting a client to be coming in shortly. I hope you don't mind but since you are at this point a non-union studio teacher, or will be, I took on representation for you. Is that all right? That does mean of that $24,000 I'll be taking a portion of that as commission but since TJ's been very good to me, I've been able to have my firm allow me to take it down to ten percent instead of the usual twenty to twenty-five percent. I'll be handling all the contract work and will also be the liaison with the studio if things come up like new opportunities or anything like that. Does that work for you?"

Not knowing anyone else who could help her especially when Gabriella still hadn't a clue as to what she was doing, Gabriella agreed. "If Troy trusts you so much with his career, I think I can too. What does a studio teacher do exactly and what is this test about?"

"The test is about California child labor laws and a studio teacher basically ensures that the children on set are following the laws California has laid out for talent who are minors. There will be other teachers on set that I'm sure will be more than willing to help you out but I need to advise you, as I do with all my clients, that what you are making is to not be discussed with others as pay scale varies quiet often, more so with acting talent but nonetheless. It's also not all that kosher to do," Damon advised. "Listen, I just got the buzz that my next client is here. Make sure to review and sign the paperwork and then study hard. You need to pass both tests now in front of you in the next week. After those are done, I'll be in touch and start arranging for you to come down with what sounds like your best friend. Have a good day Gabriella."

With that, the phone line was disconnected, leaving Gabriella to pull the cell phone away from her ear and stare at it. "Did that really just happen?"

"Yes!" Taylor squealed, grinning from ear to ear. "You just landed the biggest thing to happen to you for your teaching career! Maybe it's not traditional teaching but it's something, something that pays a lot! We're going to Los Angeles, Gabriella! Get excited!"

"I am, I am," Gabriella replied, trying her best to put some real pep in her voice but she knew her eyes betrayed her. "I'm just, it doesn't feel right to take advantage of Troy and his connections like this Tay."

"Then don't think of it that way. Think of it as something you deserve, that you are working towards with all this studying we're doing this week and that you'll be doing for that other test I heard you talking about. Gabriella, this is absolutely huge. Nothing is going to be the same after this, only better!"

Gabriella struggled to give Taylor a full smile, settling for a forced half one, seeing on Taylor's face that she was more than excited for the both of them. "Thanks Taylor for the support, really. You're right, after this, nothing is going to be the same, come what may…"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Drained. One hundred percent completely drained. That's how Gabriella felt as she got out of her compact car that she parked on the street in front of the Bolton home. The C.B.E.S.T. went all right but having studied so hard and knowing that even now, she still wasn't done studying, left Gabriella feeling momentarily like she wanted to just quit it all.

That moment passed quickly by though and Gabriella was able to harness her mental exhaustion and push it aside. Instead, Gabriella focused on grabbing her things from the backseat and locking the car before she headed towards the Bolton household, keeping her head down to concentrate on where she was walking as to not trip while in this current state of mind.

When Gabriella reached the front door, she unlocked it and closed the door behind her, locking it again for good measure, before she turned off the alarm, not paying attention to what program it was set to. Gabriella kicked off her flats and sighed, somehow already feeling a little bit better by being in the welcoming feeling of the Bolton's home, yet another event that made Gabriella feel wretched all over again for having to move so soon, for having taken a job that would move her just as far away from Troy's family as Troy was himself. Speaking of her boyfriend, Gabriella pulled out her cell phone from her purse and stared at it, wondering if now was a good time to call him after hardly speaking this week but decided it could wait just a bit longer until she was more settled.

Troy and Gabriella hadn't spoken most of this last week because of their decision to give each other thinking space but also, Gabriella was still a bit put off that Troy made such a huge call in as a favor to get Gabriella to move down to L.A. to presumably be with him instead of Troy just asking her himself and having the courtesy to talk to her about it. Gabriella had wondered about how else she could have possibly got offered such an offer that Taylor deemed as too good to pass up on and found that there was no other way. There wasn't a single connection Gabriella had to Hollywood other than Troy and Sharpay, but the new friend of Gabriella's was currently on tour and more than overwhelmed based on their last phone call on Wednesday of this past week.

Of course, it didn't help that Gabriella was more than stressed out with these different tests. 'But at least one is now behind me with one left…'

Rolling her shoulders, Gabriella let herself take a few more calming breaths before she walked through the entryway, seeing some Kisses on the floor near the stairway that Gabriella dismissed as Hayden or Michael being careless with their candy. She scooped up what she saw at the base of the stairs on her way to the kitchen, smiling as she saw a bouquet of wildflowers there on the dining room table with a card with her name on it.

When Gabriella opened the card after putting the Kisses on the table, a smile graced her lips as she saw that it was from Lucille, Jack, Hayden, and Michael, a warm congratulatory wish and message found inside with four distinct signatures. She knew that the family had gone out to the coast for the weekend and was somewhat sad again as she realized how from now on, it really would just be the four of them without her. Shaking off the sadness, Gabriella decided to leave the wildflower there in the vase on the table, making note to bring it upstairs to her room later before she grabbed a fresh glass and drank some cold water, leaning against the counter and gazing out the window in the kitchen that showed off the backyard as she sipped.

After she placed the glass in Gabriella's usual spot on the counter, out of the way but a place so she knew the glass was hers, Gabriella left the kitchen to grab her bags before heading up the stairs, seeing a few more random Kisses on the steps. "Careless kids. Wonder how many of these they actually managed to take upstairs at the rate they were dropping them."

She was surprised though when she reached the top of the stairs, a handful of Kisses in her hands, and saw that the trail led further down the hall, past Hayden's and Michael's bedrooms. Gabriella continued to pick them up and got instantly suspicious as she picked up the last one right outside her bedroom door, which was closed. Using her sleuthing skills, Gabriella figured that there was definitely something behind the closed door, especially as she had left her bedroom door open as she usually did when she wasn't there. Question was, what was it behind the door?

Shrugging her shoulders, Gabriella decided the only way to find out what was behind the door was to do the obvious, open the door. After taking in a deep breath and preparing herself for whatever surprise was there, Gabriella turned the handle and opened the door, dropping the Kisses in her hand as she saw Troy sitting there on her bed, a grin on his face, and a giant chocolate Kiss in his hands. "Troy?"

If it was even possible, Troy's smile grew, loving how surprised Gabriella actually was. "One and only. Didn't think I wouldn't be here to give you a congratulatory kiss and hug after kicking ass on one of the most important milestones in your teaching career did you?"

Forgetting the previous thoughts and feelings she had in the previous week, Gabriella smiled back at him in her excitement and ran into his arms as he quickly put down the giant Kiss on the bed and stood up, welcoming her into his arms for a tight embrace. "God, how I've missed you Brie."

"I've missed you too," Gabriella murmured, realizing in that moment how very much she had even if she was annoyed at him. "Thank you for coming and surprising me!"

"Anything to see that gorgeous smile of yours," he softly returned, pulling back from their embrace to kiss Gabriella, letting their lips dance together and glide across one another before deepening the kiss.

Neither could say anything as they just let everything happen naturally, somehow ending up on Gabriella's bed, laying in each other's arms as they continued to lay kisses and nibbles along each other's faces, necks, and arms. It was when Gabriella felt Troy lifting up her shirt that she woke up to her senses, knowing she needed to put a stop to everything now or forever hold her peace. Quickly, before Troy could raise her shirt above her bra, Gabriella placed her left hand on his right, stilling his movements.

"What? What is it Brie? Is this too soon?" Troy asked, instantly alerted to Gabriella's hesitation and nervousness. "Gabriella?"

Letting out a shaky breath, Gabriella finally found the courage to look Troy in the eyes. "It isn't too soon for a normal adult."

Troy ran her response through his mind a few times before he let go of her shirt, bringing it back down for her as he tried to work out what she meant. "For a normal adult? What's abnormal about you?"

Gabriella would have laughed at any other time but right now, those words only pained her more to hear him say them. Knowing she couldn't have this conversation with Troy as they were curled around each other, Gabriella untangled herself and sat up, resisting the urge to grab Dogbaby for comfort as she instead nibbled on her bottom lip as she sat against the headboard and played with the ring on her left hand, on her ring finger.

Being super sensitive to what was going on with Gabriella just then, Troy noticed and the puzzle pieces snapped together for him as he understood that the little action of Gabriella nervously twisting the ring around her finger was definitely tied to what just happened. "Your promise ring from your mom. It has to do with making love somehow doesn't it?"

The fact that Troy referred to what they probably would have done if Gabriella hadn't stopped things so quickly as "making love" instead of "sex" didn't go by unnoticed by Gabriella but she tucked away that little tidbit to be mulled over later. "Yeah, it does. Some people call these type of rings a purity ring. I call it a promise ring because it really was something that my mom and I decided on together, or rather I decided on after we had the birds and the bees talk. Sure I was younger than most kids when we had that talk but with an older brother around, it came up faster. Evidence is Michael asking the same type of stuff after seeing you and I kiss."

"True," Troy agreed, readjusting himself so he was laying on his side, his head supported by his right hand. "So, is it safe to assume that you are waiting until marriage?"

Thankful to a degree that Troy seemed to understand what all this meant already, sparing Gabriella the need to go into a long drawn out explanation, Gabriella nodded. "Told you, not normal but I wouldn't change it for the world. Some would say that I feel guilty now as an adult to keep this promise to my mom since she died shortly after, a few months actually. It's not like that. Maybe I'm naïve and old school in thinking but for me, I want it to be something I experience with one man and one man alone."

"Is it religious based then?"

"Not really but I guess it is. I see my first time as being something that is a gift that can never be taken back once I give it to someone."

It was Troy's turn to fidget, playing with the comforter with his left hand before nervously looking back up at Gabriella. "I think I need to tell you something. I'm not a virgin anymore Gabriella, haven't been for a while." To Troy's surprise, Gabriella nodded, seeming to take the news just fine. "You're okay with it?"

"Well yeah, just because I believe and think of something one way doesn't mean that everyone has to do the same thing as me. To be honest, I've known for at least some time now about you and your sexual status."

"Oh really?" Troy questioned, his right eyebrow arching in question. "And was that on some crazy gossip site or the stalker radar otherwise known as Twitter?"

Gabriella giggled at his teasing question, shaking her head, glad that they could have such a light conversation around what could be a heavy subject to discuss between a couple. "No, definitely not. I may not know when your first time was or with who but I know you must have, well, done it with Sharpay."

Troy started chuckling at Gabriella's blush until his eyes practically bugged out as it sank in exactly what that meant. "Sharpay opened her mouth and told you about when she and I used to… ugh, no way! I knew her talking to you so much would be trouble!"

"Easy Troy, it's okay, honest," Gabriella soothed, reaching out to brush back some of his bangs. "It wasn't a big conversation at all. You know how she is, just says whatever is on her mind and she told me without intending to tell me I think while we were working on the music video. If you don't mind me asking, was she the first?"

Considering his options of lying or just being honest, realizing that there was no real reason to lie, Troy cleared his throat again. "She was but trust me, there's no hang up there between me and her. Guess that's why I can understand what your belief is, more than you may suspect. There have been other women after her but not a lot, honest."

"Troy, you don't owe me anything." Gabriella got the distinct impression that Troy was trying really hard to soothe things over when there was nothing to worry about. "I get it, you're human. It's okay. I just, I hope you can truly accept me and my beliefs."

"Are you kidding? Gabriella, I'd be crazy to lose you over something like this. Just as you respect me and my decisions and my past, I respect you and yours. I'm just glad you are okay with being with me knowing I've been with other women."

"So long as you aren't with anyone else right now, I think I'm perfectly fine."

"Like there could be anyone else but you right now Gabriella. Brie, don't you get it? You're with me every day, even when you aren't physically there. You're on my mind constantly," Troy revealed, picking up her hand that was now lying on the bed closest to him and kissing the back of it. "And I've really given what you and I started this space thing about some real good thought and know what needs to be done now. In truth, I already took some steps towards fixing this."

Gabriella couldn't help but stiffen as she heard his nonchalant words, reminding her of her issues with what he did earlier this week. "I know."

A puzzled look appeared on Troy's face as he heard her words but more so noticed the way her body language changed. "You know? Did Damon call you to give you trouble or something over what I decided?"

"Why would Damon give me trouble over becoming his newest client it seems?"

Blinking, Troy sat up on the bed and faced his girlfriend, who was clearly upset over something. "His newest client? Brie, what in the world are you talking about?"

"Please Troy, don't act like you don't know! You're a phenomenal actor so I know you could pull it off with me but don't do this."

"Do what? Gabriella, honestly, I thought you'd be happy about this!"

"How can I possibly be happy about a decision you made albeit for us but mostly for me? To make such a big change in my life? That's crazy if you think Troy for a second that I wouldn't get upset over what you've done!"

Troy had to sit back and absorb the angry words, still more than puzzled. "Okay… I thought you wanted this, wanted for these changes to happen. I thought that was why we were having this space to think."

Gabriella scoffed. "You thought I wanted this space so that you could come up with a way to bring us together in a manner that would alter my life, at least short-term, without consulting me?"

Her continued outraged attitude was slowly starting to get Troy annoyed. "Then what the hell did you want me to do with this space Gabriella? I thought you wanted me to figure out a way to bring Troy and TJ more in line, in a way that could be acceptable to you and me both!"

"Yes, but I didn't mean do this!"

"Okay, then how else do you suggest I get rid of the issues that plague you and me so much? I did this for us Gabriella, for you!"

"I know, but I just wish you had told me or even mentioned to me this idea to have me become a studio teacher before setting all the wheels in motion! Taylor forced me to accept, well not forced but made it very difficult for me to turn down by the way."

Silence stretched out between them as Troy continued to stare at Gabriella as she returned the look. When Troy finally said something, it wasn't what she was expecting. "You're becoming a studio teacher? When? How?"

"You know how Troy, please don't play innocent just because you know I'm upset," Gabriella begged, suddenly feeling exhausted all over again. Her right hand reached up and grasped the seahorse pendant, running her fingers over the tiny details. "I can take a lot between us and in our relationship, but I don't ever want either of us to feel the need to lie to one another."

"Neither do I Gabriella, honest," Troy replied, finding his annoyance gone as Troy continued to piece together this new tidbit. "I'm not lying though, I don't know what you're talking about. When did Damon call you and for what movie are you doing this for? I didn't even know you were interested in being a studio teacher!"

This time, it was Gabriella's turn to stare back at Troy in a confused manner. "But if you didn't… I don't understand… well crap."

Troy had to chuckle at this, having seen the usually eloquent Gabriella actually really stumble over something, at a loss of words. "I think that right there is a milestone. Gabriella Montez actually didn't have an answer for something. Brie, please believe me, I haven't a clue as to what you are talking about. I was talking about how I talked to Damon and Gail both about my publicity stunts and how they need to stop."

"And how they need to stop… oh God Troy, what did you do?"

"Nothing bad, honest. I just put a stop to the material that was fanning the rumor flames about me and Heidi. No more outings for the sake of being caught by the paparazzi to bring attention to the movie, no more of anything that is remotely like that. I want to be happy with you and only you. This is my proof to you that Troy's heart is TJ's too."

This news overwhelmed Gabriella. It blew her mind actually. "You are jeopardizing your career for me?"

"No, just putting a stop to something I should have a while ago. It's not in any contract that Heidi and I have to be seen together around town. Our publicists came up with the idea in the interest of the movie but now that I have you, I have you as my girlfriend, it can't go on. I see how it hurts you even if you try to not let yourself believe it. It'd ruin my psyche too if I were you."

"But what about the movie? The press?"

"Screw the press and the movie will be fine," Troy adamantly stated, moving so that he was sitting right up against the headboard next to Gabriella, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he brought her towards him. "I still have to do a press event or two with her for sure and then a few premieres but it won't be anything that will make the rumors reawaken after we kill them. I won't allow myself to do anything to jeopardize it."

"Troy, are you so sure?"

"I'm more than positive."

"God, you're amazing Troy, you know that?"

Her words, but mostly Gabriella's smile, warmed Troy's heart as he leaned in and kissed her, pulling back to smile back at her. "I'm really only amazing when I'm with you. Now, what is this about being a studio teacher and being Damon's newest client?"

Gabriella saw in Troy's eyes just then his genuine curiosity, marking him as the best actor ever or truly someone who was in the dark about this studio teacher business. Either way, after what was just revealed, Gabriella found herself not so peeved about it anymore. If Troy did arrange it, he did it out of genuine care, even if Gabriella still would have liked to have been asked before anything really was solidified.

"Brie?"

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, giving him a sheepish smile at being caught spacing on him. "Damon called earlier this week about an opportunity to become a studio teacher, to make more money than I'd make in a while as a substitute teacher. Taylor was over and once she heard about the opportunity pretty much accepted for me but I can't blame her. It is a really great opportunity."

"As a studio teacher, hmm. So, where's your first assignment going to take you? I'm assuming that you have that under your belt by now if Damon is involved."

"It's actually your new project."

Troy beamed at her words. "You're serious? So you're going to be with me most of the time on set? And getting paid for it? Brie, that's amazing!"

Gabriella heard the excitement in his words and suddenly felt excited about her near future too, the first moment of genuine excitement she had felt about becoming a studio teacher in a while. "It is and it definitely isn't anything I'd ever think of myself. Up until Damon's call, I didn't even know what a studio teacher was and here I am studying to become one."

"So you have a test soon for it? We're starting to shoot in a little less than a month."

"Yeah, I know."

As Troy's face brightened even more, Gabriella giggled at the comic like manner his face took on. "Gabriella, you're moving to L.A.! Oh my God, this is fantastic! Wait, is this long term though?"

"I don't know long term or not right now Troy. I just want to find out what it is like to live in L.A. with Taylor and try to survive this studio teacher position."

"Taylor is coming with you then?"

Gabriella nodded. "I told you that she and I were talking about settling down somewhere to start our careers or try to at least. She offered to make that settled down place be L.A. so I can try my hand at this. I think she's transferring from her tutoring center she's at now to one of the places in L.A. that belong to the same company."

"So, have you gotten an apartment yet? I can scout a few places or something for you when I go back tomorrow," Troy offered. "What can I do to help?"

Gabriella laughed again as Troy seemed to transform to an excited little boy before her very eyes. "You can be there to support me and also teach me what you and your experience has taught you about studio teachers. Damon mentioned looking for a place for Taylor and me. I haven't seen anything come from him yet but I just recently signed the contract and sent it back."

Troy's ears perked up at the words "signed the contract". "So this is really real? Definitely going to happen? Why didn't you tell me sooner Brie?"

"Because I honestly thought that this was all orchestrated by you and to be honest, I was upset that you did it all without talking to me. I thought that was what you were trying to tell me a little while ago today actually. As great of an opportunity as this is, money wise and career wise, it hurt to think that you would make such a big decision for me and my life without talking to me, asking me."

Troy shook his head, glad that it seemed like Gabriella believed his innocence now. "I can understand that, I'd be upset too. Crap Gabriella, this is such an amazing opportunity for us too! You may not be on set all the time but you'll be living in the same general vicinity, even if it is an hour away! No, we need to find you a place close to me. L.A. traffic could make an hour drive three. God, I could kill Damon for not telling me but it doesn't surprise me. He holds all his clients close to his heart."

"I'd have to agree with you. Are you really happy about this?"

"Are you joking? I'm ecstatic!" Troy exclaimed, kissing Gabriella soundly. "Do my parents know? Wait, they already know that you're leaving."

Gabriella nodded her head. "They know all of it. I'm set to leave here in about two weeks or maybe a little less depending on the shooting schedule and when I have to first report. I want to be here for Michael when he goes to Kindergarten for the first time. That point is non-negotiable."

"I don't blame you and will probably be here with you," Troy agreed. "Gabriella, baby, this is going to be so amazing! We can see each other far more frequently than we would otherwise, that's for sure, even if it is once a week or glimpses on set daily. Those kids on set are going to be lucky. Wonder if you'll be in charge of the actor playing my son."

"I think I am," Gabriella recalled, thinking back to her latest conversation with Damon. "The news came earlier this week, I think the night Damon called about the studio teacher position but after, that Michael wasn't picked but Damon mentioned that I'd probably still enjoy the actor that was chosen. I think I'm supposed to be his private tutor and studio teacher at the same time when he's on set and then present to help out with other minors when he's not. Ugh, I am getting so confused."

"Hey, it's okay. I'll be there to help you, honest," Troy soothed, kissing the top of her head. "Oh, before I forget, this is for you."

When Troy presented Gabriella with the giant chocolate Kiss, Gabriella laughed as she saw that it was real chocolate by the weight of it. The laughter died though when she read the white strip of paper that came out of the top of the wrapper, bigger than normal, which was fitting considering the size of the Kiss itself. "Is this… are you serious?"

Troy chuckled as he saw the disbelief on Gabriella's face. "I couldn't be any more serious. I mean it."

"But, no way…"

"Wow, I am witness to you being speechless twice in such a short time. You're losing your touch babe," Troy teased, sobering as he realized that Gabriella was staring at the message he had made for her. "Here, I'll even read it so maybe my words will make it more real. Although, I don't need to actually read it. The truth printed there is that 'Brie, you are the only woman for me. Gabriella, I love you. XOXO, Troy.' And I mean every syllable."

The vision of Troy became less focused as tears of happiness filled Gabriella's eyes. Sniffling a little, Gabriella reached up to brush away the tears, being beaten by Troy, who was already brushing away the first few shed tears with his fingers.

"Is it too soon? Should I have waited?" Troy asked, hoping that the tears really were from happiness.

"No, it's perfect. It may have only been a few weeks since we became exclusive and months since we started dating but I know what you mean Troy. I love you too," Gabriella returned, smiling back at Troy as she got her tears under control. "Seriously, you're in danger of really spoiling me now."

"So long as I'm over spoiling you with love, I think that's the best thing for the both of us," Troy returned, kissing Gabriella again as he savored the moment, committing everything to memory.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As Gabriella was unpacking some picture frames and setting them on her new dresser in her new bedroom of the apartment she now shared with Taylor in L.A., Gabriella found herself getting misty eyed as she put out a fairly new frame with a collage of pictures in separate little frames, her eyes straying to one of her with Michael, both with big smiles on their faces. 'God, he's so no longer my little boy to care for, even if I had stayed there, he is no longer that little boy…'

_"Gaby, where's my backpack?" Michael asked, excitement dripping from his every word as he bounced into the kitchen where Gabriella was finishing packing his lunch with Lucille. Although Kindergarten was only half day, Michael would be given a lunchbox with snacks and a lunch as he was scheduled to go to daycare right after school there on campus at the elementary school until Lucille or Jack could pick him up. For that reason, to get Michael into the pattern, they had all decided to let him go to daycare even if Gabriella was still around._

_"It's in the living room, where you were playing with it last night," Gabriella answered. "Remember, you were playing with the markers last night to color?"_

_"Oh yeah! Thanks!"_

_As Michael darted back out of the room, Lucille gently patted Gabriella's shoulder. "I don't know what that boy is going to do without you after today Gabriella. I'm glad you and Troy could be here though. It means a lot. I think you may rival my sadness today when we drop him off."_

_"Are you sure it's okay for me to go with you?" Gabriella asked, wanting to be there but not wanting to intrude on a moment for Lucille._

_"Of course sweetheart. Regardless if you are working for our family or not, you'll always be part of this family, no doubt about that."_

_The two women shared a hug that made Troy grin as he happened on the scene. "Now this is what I like to see, two women that I love clearly close and happy together."_

_Lucille pulled away as Gabriella rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "You know son, you're just lucky that we both adore you."_

_"Yeah," Gabriella agreed. "Otherwise I'd have to tease you like Hayden loves to do."_

_"Tease me for speaking the truth? Now how is that fair Brie?" Troy asked, walking towards his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her waist as he looked down at her smiling face. "You both are women I love dearly and it is a wonderful sight to see you two not only get along but really vibe together."_

_"Okay, I can see your point and I'm glad you were being sincere there. I thought I detected a teasing note in your voice a second ago though."_

_"Wouldn't dream of it," Troy replied, leaning down and kissing Gabriella softly before Hayden interrupted._

_"As much as I love you both, can you not be so loving and PDAish before I go to school? I'm late already and now I have it burned into my memory," Hayden joked, grabbing a bottle of water and her own purple lunch cooler. "Ella you'll be around after school, right?"_

_Gabriella nodded, already feeling her throat tighten at the thought of having to say goodbye this evening. With the summer heat still lingering, Taylor and she had opted to drive the rented truck with a trailer down plus their two cars with Troy's help at night to keep things as cool as possible. "I will be. One last dinner."_

_Hayden smiled. "But not the final one. You'll be back and I'll make sure I hang out with you too the next time I go down to L.A. Can't spend all my time with dear brother here or I may just kill him."_

_"Feeling is mutual squirt," Troy chuckled, looking at his watch. "Hey, you better go or you will definitely be late and I do not envy you with your homeroom teacher."_

_"Oh Darbus? She's fine… So long as you aren't a guy or a jock for which you were both to a degree."_

_"Haha! You are just so funny Hayd, really!" Despite Troy's sarcasm, he wrapped Hayden in a hug before Hayden gave Lucille and then Gabriella a hug._

_"Good luck today!" Lucille called out as Hayden was heading out of the kitchen._

_Remembering the summer reading test Hayden would be having, Gabriella yelled, "And remember to go over your flash cards of notes right before English!"_

_Hayden paused to look over her shoulder at Gabriella and smiled. "Don't worry Gabriella, I've got it all in my head now thanks to you. See you!"_

_"Bye!"_

_Troy glanced over at Gabriella and felt his heart warm again at the way Gabriella's eyes glazed over a little. "You really love that brat like your sister don't you?"_

_Rolling her eyes, Gabriella forced herself to laugh as she blinked back the tears. "It's hard not to Troy. Hayden truly has grown to be such an amazing young woman in the last few years."_

_"You can have her if you want."_

_"Troy Bolton, you so did not just offer up your sister like that!" Lucille playfully scolded, seeing Troy shrug. "If Hayden was here to hear that…"_

_"She'd try to kick my butt, I know. Can't help it, she's too easy to pick on even when she isn't here."_

_"Oh the joys of having an older brother," Gabriella commented, laughing with Lucille and Troy._

_Forty minutes later, Gabriella, Troy, Lucille, and Michael were standing outside the fenced in playground that was designated just for Kindergarten students._

_ It was unmistakable the way Michael's eyes shined as he took in the kids already out there on the playground, laughing and playing together. "Can I go play Mommy?"_

_Lucille smiled, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Of course Michael, today is your big day, your first day of school, of Kindergarten. You remember what Gabriella and I have taught you right? Be nice to the other kids and share."_

_Michael nodded his dark head. "Yes Mommy. Gaby, can you come play with me?"_

_Tears gathered in her eyes as Gabriella heard Michael's question, kneeling down on the ground so she was looking him in the eyes. "I wish I could Michael but I can't. You have to start school on your own but I know you'll do great and will be well liked by all the kids in your class."_

_"Like Troy?"_

_Gabriella smiled. "Yes, just like Troy. Oh, and I have a surprise for you in your lunchbox. Why don't you open it?"_

_Michael eagerly dropped his lunchbox on the ground and ripped it open, grinning as he saw the blue chopsticks with green turtles on them. "You found the sticks! Thank you!"_

_Laughing, Gabriella nodded. "I have one last surprise for you when you get home from your first day of school but I wanted to give you these as a good luck charm. Don't lose them, okay?"_

_"I won't," Michael replied, dropping them into his lunchbox again and closing it tightly before he threw his tiny arms around Gabriella's neck. "I love you Gaby."_

_"I love you too." Gabriella wrapped Michael in her arms tightly but let go shortly after, knowing she wanted to remain strong and not cry while Michael was still there. "Better say goodbye to your mom and Troy and then go meet your new classmates."_

_Lucille hugged Michael next and kissed his cheek, giving him her last words of advice before Troy scooped Michael up, causing the little boy to giggle. "Well little man, today is your day, when you become a big boy. Remember to behave and listen to your teacher okay? And if any of the kids give you trouble, tell them you have a big brother who loves you to death and…"_

_"Troy!" Lucille quietly intervened, not wanting the rest of Troy's thoughts she knew would come out of his mouth to be repeated on the playground by her youngest child._

_Troy gave their mother a sheepish smile before looking back at Michael. "Have fun today, all right? Gabriella and I will be waiting for you at home after daycare along with Mom, Dad, and Hayden."_

_Michael began to nod his head but stopped as he realized what also was happening today. "I don't want you to go!"_

_Feeling the little arms wrap that much tighter around Troy's neck made Troy get a little teary eyed but he held it back, knowing he could be just as strong as Gabriella, who he noticed hadn't broken down… yet. "We have to but that isn't until tonight. We'll have some fun and hang out with you until bedtime at least, okay? Now go and have fun today. This is the first day of a very long but successful school career for you and it's important you do well every day."_

_"Okay," Michael replied, standing on his own feet when Troy put him down. "No leaving though right away, right?"_

_"Nope, we won't leave right away, promise."_

_Michael picked up his backpack and his lunchbox, looking a bit hesitant when he turned around to face the playground again._

_"Go on Michael, your future awaits," Gabriella encouraged, smiling as Michael turned his head and smiled at her one last time before running towards the playground and not looking back._

_Troy looked to his right and then his left, seeing both his mother and his girlfriend with tears in their eyes, his mother being the first to wipe away a falling tear. Without thought, Troy wrapped arms around both of them, pulling them close to his side, turning his head to kiss the top of Gabriella's head before he leaned his head against his mother's. "Michael is going to be just fine."_

_"I think we know he will be. Will we?" Lucille asked with a laugh, never tearing her eyes off her youngest child as he greeted the teacher and followed her into the classroom to set down his stuff. "Guess we better go?"_

_"Guess so," Gabriella replied, feeling foolish for having to wipe her cheek to rid it of a disobedient tear._

_"Come on, I'll buy us all Starbucks and we can reminisce on when Michael was so young. Oh wait, that was this morning too," Troy joked, chuckling as Gabriella playfully elbowed him. "Seriously, let's leave Michael to start this next chapter and not freak him out with these tears."_

_Gabriella glanced up at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes. "Like those aren't tears in your eyes Troy?"_

_"Me? Cry? Never, I didn't cry!" Troy blinked back the tears Gabriella saw until she could see them no more. "See?"_

_"Whatever Hollywood," Gabriella replied, shaking her head but following Troy and Lucille back towards Lucille's car, Gabriella taking one look back at the playground and spying Michael jumping onto a see-saw with another little boy, hoping Michael really would be all right._

"All right, what has you so teary eyed on a day that's supposed to be happy? You have your own place now!"

Gabriella jumped as she heard her brother's voice nearby, looking up at Luke, who was now standing on the threshold to her room, across the hall from Taylor's. "I was just thinking of Michael's first day of Kindergarten."

Luke understood immediately why his sister looked so down. "That was really hard for you wasn't it? And then to say goodbye to most of the Bolton family that night after putting Michael to bed. That was a tough day for you."

She nodded as Gabriella placed the frame of pictures down on its new home. "It was, but thankfully Troy was driving that first shift of the rented truck and you so graciously flew in to drive my car full of stuff. I was such a mess."

An image of a little Gabriella crying for days after losing their mother filled Luke's mind, causing him to shake his head. "I wouldn't call what you were then a mess. It was tough though. I've seen you not at your best, as a real mess, and that dear sister wasn't it the other night."

As she tilted her head to study her brother to decipher exactly what he meant, Gabriella understood almost immediately. "You're right, losing Mom was a lot worse."

"But don't discount this either. You took a huge step forward with your life Gabriella. Maybe this studio teacher job wasn't ever in your plans before but it's something that will benefit you in the long run I think, for your career. You aren't seen as a real teacher quite yet anyway. Who knows, maybe this will be what you are meant to be. All I know is that as tough as the other night was, I think you made the right decision."

"I think so too, thanks Luke," Gabriella replied. "And thank you to you and Birgitte for helping with the drive and now this move. I know it must have been tough for you to get time off of work."

"Yeah but I've got PTO for a reason right? My boss, as much as he loves having me on call, knew that this was important to me, to be here for you, and he ultimately understood. I'm glad I could be here."

"You always are Luke, you always are. Mom would be very happy with how much you've done to be there for me as much as possible."

"But there's still more I could have done and could still do if I only had the means…"

"Shush! I will not listen to you belittle yourself when I know you deserve better than what you are giving yourself credit for. I really do love you Luke and think you're the best brother ever," Gabriella declared, happily hugging Luke as he approached her, the two siblings enjoying the hug.

"I love you too Gaby," Luke murmured, kissing her cheek as he pulled away. As happy as Luke really was for Gabriella, a part of him felt apprehensive but Luke wasn't about to show Gabriella that, not when she needed his support the most. 'After all, this move brings her even closer to the heart of all that is Hollywood and what comes with it…'

"Knock, knock! Am I interrupting?"

Gabriella glanced over and smiled as she saw Troy standing there with two paper bags with handles in his hands. "No, we're just talking. What's in your hands?"

Troy grinned as he held up the two bags a bit. "These? Oh, just food I thought I'd bring over since I'm a slacker boyfriend for not being here for most of the day."

"Your job called, it's okay, you know that," Gabriella replied, dropping her arms from around Luke to walk over to Troy. "Not everyone gets to have official PTO or is in between jobs. Yours keeps going with no official time off. What was on today's slate? A show and some business meetings?"

"Something like that," Troy returned, kissing Gabriella quickly in greeting. "So you didn't watch the show then?"

"Remind me what show it was?"

Luke chuckled. "Don't let my baby sister fool you. She took a break along with Taylor and Birgitte to watch it. They're still fans of TJ, don't you worry."

"Stupid brother ruining all the fun."

Troy and Luke both heard Gabriella's grumbling and chuckled together.

"It's what big brothers do best, right Troy?" Luke answered, walking over to take one of the bags from Troy's hands. "How much do we owe you?"

"Nada. My contribution to today in place of me being here to help during the day and to be enjoyed before Gabriella here puts me to manual labor." Troy followed the siblings out of the room that was slowly taking shape as Gabriella's bedroom and placed the bag he still had in his left hand on the counter in the kitchen to start unpacking next to Luke.

"By manual labor you better mean putting up some frames or shelves," Luke murmured, chuckling as he saw Troy flush. "That is what you're talking about right?"

Despite Luke's chuckling, Troy knew that a large part of Luke was serious in his underlying message. "Yes sir, just doing stuff like that."

"Oh Troy, don't let my sweetie scare you. His growl is louder than his bite is hard," Birgitte said as she walked into the kitchen, kissing Luke on the cheek. "Isn't that right sweetie?"

"Way to help my stern older brother image dear wife," Luke mumbled, causing Birgitte to laugh. "I had him going!"

"I don't think there's any real reason to scare the poor man unnecessarily. From what I understand, he already knows about Gabriella's promise ring."

Luke's brown eyes flashed up to meet Troy's blue ones as he stared. "Something tells me that came up because Troy was doing something I don't even want to think about with my sister…"

Troy threw his hands up in defense. "Hey now, it wasn't anything like that! Okay, maybe it was sort of starting out like that. Wait, why am I defending what we were doing? We're adults!"

Birgitte laughed, nodding her head. "He's right Luke. Although Troy, I'd suggest not going further down that road. Luke gets mighty protective over Gabriella."

"Protective over me why?" Gabriella asked as she walked into the kitchen, feeling Troy's left arm snake around her waist to pull her close to him.

"Oh nothing. Luke here is just getting images of you and Troy here doing something that would have prompted the promise ring discussion," Birgitte chirped. "Isn't he adorable as the protective older brother? Well to an extent?"

Gabriella eyed the glare that Luke was now giving Troy and knew then why Troy was holding her so close. "Down Luke. Nothing happened, honest."

"Better not have. Does he really understand how serious you are about that promise?" Luke finally asked.

After looking up at Troy to see him nervously eyeing her brother, Gabriella looked back at Luke. "He more than understands. I'm not seven or eight years old though now Luke. I know how to handle myself, don't worry."

"I know you do. Sorry, I overstepped. We cool?"

"We're cool," Troy replied, physically relaxing as he realized that things really were okay now. "Anyway, back to the task at hand, I bought fixings for sandwiches from the store with freshly cut meat, cheese, fixings, and freshly baked bread! Also salad too."

"Perfect timing, I'm starving!" Taylor exclaimed as she walked into the small kitchen that became smaller with all five of them there. "Troy did you, umm, get what you offered to get?"

Chuckling, Troy reached into the bag in front of him and handed the package of feminine napkins to Taylor. "Yes maam. I hadn't a clue there were so many different types though, I gotta say."

Blushing, Taylor took them and rushed out of the room, coming back with money in her hand a few moments later while Luke, Birgitte, and Gabriella continued to stare at Troy in amazement. "Here's what I owe you."

"Nah, forget it. Consider it a welcome to your new home gift although it is a bit funny of one but it is clearly something you needed."

When Gabriella finally found her voice, she asked, "How exactly are you so nonchalant about this? Most guys I know freak out about having to be seen in the same aisle as this stuff."

"Luke took a while to get adjusted to picking up pads and tampons for me too when he goes to the store when I needed them," Birgitte added.

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I have a younger sister and a mother. It's no secret what you ladies have to go through on a monthly basis. I actually feel bad for you."

"And to think I didn't think I could melt anymore for TJ," Taylor murmured. "Gabriella, you are one lucky woman to have all of Troy."

"Don't I know it," Gabriella replied, smiling up at Troy and kissing him.

"Kiss up!" Luke coughed, laughing as it was now Troy's turn to glare at him.

Troy was about to throw an insult Luke's way when he realized Gabriella's present was still sitting on the coffee table. "Brie, I actually got you something too. It's in the living room."

"You did? You didn't have to!" Gabriella exclaimed, already too curious as to what it was. When she left the kitchen and walked into the living room, she gasped as she saw a tall vase with orange and yellow hybrid long stemmed roses with yellow daisies sitting there. "Troy, they're beautiful!"

"Glad you like them," Troy answered, sliding his arms around her waist from behind. "Plus, I got you that set of pots and pans next to the coffee table as yours and Taylor's real congratulations on your new place present. Figured you'd need your own set to cook me all those amazing meals of yours."

"Oh, is that right?" Gabriella turned herself around in Troy's arms and wrapped her hands behind his neck. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you're in love with me?"

Smirking, Gabriella nodded her head. "Guess I am, lucky you."

"Lucky me is right," Troy replied, leaning down for yet another kiss, before pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers. "Lucky that I found you, lucky that you love me, and lucky that you now live fourteen minutes away from my house. Yup, I'd say I am definitely lucky."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

When the hostess left after handing Luke and then Troy their menus after both men had seated Birgitte and Gabriella into the chairs next to them at the Italian restaurant Troy had picked out on Birgitte and Luke's last night in L.A., Birgitte and Gabriella cracked up when they shared a look conveying that both women were thinking the same thing. Troy and Luke on the other hand hadn't a clue as to what was going on.

"Care to let us in on the joke?" Luke asked, looking first to his wife and then his sister.

Seeing that Gabriella wasn't going to answer, Birgitte did the honors. "That woman who seated us? So wanted to get into TJ's pants and was dying to ask for a picture or at least an autograph."

Troy blinked. "Say what? How do you figure that?"

"Womanly instincts."

"And body language," Gabriella added, somehow not all that surprised that both Troy and Luke hadn't picked up on it. "Subtle yet not so much."

"Just nod and smile," Luke advised Troy, rolling his eyes as Birgitte lightly smacked him on the shoulder. "What? It's the safest thing to do in a situation like this!"

"Yeah and it's a card you play too often," Birgitte retorted earning a laugh from Gabriella. "Go figure out what you want to eat."

Troy hid his smile behind his menu but glanced over at Gabriella to see her smiling and shaking her head, grinning as he saw how genuinely happy she was tonight despite knowing that Luke and Birgitte would be leaving. "It's too bad Taylor couldn't make it out to dinner tonight."

"I know," Gabriella agreed, thinking of how much she really wanted Taylor to be there to celebrate the move but knew that work came first. "Then again, she's lucky she was able to transfer at all so it's a bit of a Catch-22."

"Very true."

After their orders were placed and the wine was poured in the wine glasses, Luke looked over at Birgitte and smiled, raising his wine glass. "I know tonight was to celebrate Gabriella's moving down here but Birgitte and I have news to share as well. We're expecting our first child. Gabriella, you're going to be an aunt by late spring."

Gabriella almost dropped her wineglass as she heard her brother's news. "Oh my God! Luke! Birgitte! I'm so excited for you both!" Gabriella quickly got up after putting her wineglass down and hugged both her brother and her sister-in-law. "This is amazing! I can't believe you waited so long to tell me!"

"Well we wanted to be sure," Birgitte started, "and we wanted to tell you on this trip but at the right time. With everything else going on, we thought tonight would be the best time. I'm sorry we kind of spoiled this being your night of celebration Troy."

Troy dismissed this idea with a shake of his head. "Nothing has been spoiled as far as I'm concerned. We just have another reason to celebrate now. I also intended for tonight to be a thank you to you and Luke for helping Brie move down here. I still feel guilty that I couldn't always be at the apartment or go shopping for needed stuff."

"I think you've made up for it in more ways than one."

Smiling at Birgitte, Troy picked up his wine glass and held it up, noting how Birgitte automatically picked up the water goblet while Luke and Gabriella mirrored Troy's movements with the wine glass. "To your wonderful news of a new Montez child being brought into this world and to Gabriella and Taylor being now almost settled in completely in their new apartment here!"

"Cheers!"

When the glasses clinked together, they each sipped from their glasses before setting them back down.

"So, Gaby, do you think this is going to be the final place for you?" Luke asked, taking another sip of the chardonnay and eyeing his sister. "Or is it too early?"

Birgitte didn't miss the sudden anxious look that appeared on Troy's face and smiled as she thought it was yet another sign that this move was going to be more important to Gabriella then even her young sister-in-law realized.

Flipping the fork that was resting on the table over and then back, Gabriella thought about her brother's questions and knew that she wasn't ready to give a definitive answer. "So far, all I can tell is that the weather is warmer than the Bay Area for sure and there is a lot more traffic. Then again, I haven't seen much either still and I have yet to meet anyone else that will be on the movie set with me other than Hollywood here."

"Hey, you make it sound like a bad thing!" Troy teased, smiling as she rolled her eyes at him. "We have a couple of weeks until actual shooting begins and a bit less than that before I am needed for constant pre-production work and you have to report to the set for the first time. I'll make sure to show you the ropes around here, don't worry."

"Somehow I don't think that'll be a problem. We just may have some extra guests."

Troy looked at her a bit puzzled until he figured it out. "The paparazzi? Yeah, unfortunately it's a more common thing down here as you've seen but they aren't constant. I've actually had Hayden updating me on what those blogs she loves looking at catches and so far there's been nothing of you moving so that's a plus."

"That's more than a plus!"

Luke chuckled, shaking his head. "Troy, if you can't tell, my sister loves her privacy and is a bit on the shy side. You're going to have to dig her out of her shell to make her feel really comfortable with this world you live in down here."

"Oh I don't think it'll be that hard. Gabriella has always shown how easily she's adaptable to different people and situations since I've known her. She adjusted well to Sharpay Evans, which is no small fete while she won Sharpay over, and Gabriella also handled my sister. Both are some of the most unpredictable and dramatic females I know," Troy stated seeing Birgitte laugh at him. "It's true!"

"Well they may be unpredictable and dramatic to you but I think they are both rather sweet and Hayden especially is dear to me so you best stop talking crap about your sister!" Gabriella demanded, looking at her boyfriend, who seemed to consider it.

"And if I do stop?"

"Then you won't have to hear me nagging at you to stop."

Luke and Birgitte both laughed at this, more than amused at the banter Gabriella and Troy so easily had with each other. "And trust me Troy, Gaby's nag is quite potent, almost as potent as my wife's."

Gabriella scoffed at this while Birgitte slapped Luke on the shoulder. "I'll show you nagging when we're back home in Vegas tomorrow and you need to clean up our own house."

Giggling, Gabriella said, "I think Birgitte, pregnant or not, just showed you who is the real boss at home. Well done Birgitte!"

"Why thank you," Birgitte replied, a smile on her lips. "What time is our flight tomorrow Luke?"

"Umm, I think we leave LAX at 10:30, should get in before noon. Enough time for me to take you home then head to work," Luke answered. "How's that for dedication?"

"Very dedicated," Troy agreed. "Your work ethic is impressive man, no lie."

"Says the actor who is in five million places at once."

Troy laughed. "Only if you believe Twitter and all the blogs. I surprise myself sometimes where I show up. Just never know."

"You mean like how when we were in Hawaii, you were here in L.A., in the Bay Area, in New York, and in London?" Gabriella asked, looking at Troy and seeing the surprise on his face. "Yeah, I've sort of started looking at things Hayden has been sending me and I've found on my own."

That last part was mumbled so quietly that Troy had to strain his ears to understand her but when he heard it all, Troy couldn't help but chuckle. "Seriously? You've been checking up on me?"

"Not checking up on you as much as seeing what's out there. I haven't lately because I've been so busy with moving and stuff but before that, I started getting in the habit of looking. I have to admit that it's actually amusing."

"Amusing? I thought you hated the paparazzi Brie."

"I do, but the commentary that arises is sometimes more than amusing. It's more than humorous Troy," Gabriella returned, seeing Luke and Birgitte watching her conversation with her boyfriend with amusement. "Of course I hate hearing some of the negative stuff about you but it's the other positive or even farcical stuff that I read that has me really enjoying it."

"Well I'm glad I can amuse, even without trying," Troy dryly replied. "You haven't been commenting on those boards have you?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No way. Worried I'd sell out your secrets or something to your fans?"

Luke couldn't help but chuckle. "You talk as if you were never a teen-obsessed fan of his Gaby."

"Shh!" Gabriella successfully kicked Luke under the table. "We need not talk about that! Troy already knows I was a fan of TJ before and am a fan of Troy now."

"Wait a second, wait a second. Luke, when you say 'teen-obsessed fan', what exactly does that mean? You've got me curious dude," Troy stated, seeing Luke now beaming at Gabriella, who was giving him a death glare.

"Talk and I'll make sure your first born knows all of his or her daddy's most shameful secrets," Gabriella threatened.

Just as Luke opened his mouth, he closed it again as he contemplated the real options at hand but then decided he may as well have his fun while he can, in moderation. "Let's just say there were posters and a few video tapes with appearances I saw her play a few times."

"Posters and video tapes? Really?" Troy turned his head to see Gabriella still glaring at her brother but now with deep red cheeks. "Oh babe, don't be embarrassed! I think it's flattering!"

Gabriella turned her attention from her brother who she swore would live to regret this choice of his as soon as his child was ready to string sentences together to her boyfriend who had a more than amused look on his face. "Please don't try to humor me. You know I have been a fan for a while now and now you just know unnecessary details that my dear brother decided to embarrass me with."

"See, right there! She didn't deny it!" Luke exclaimed, chuckling even though he knew he would be screwed as far as his sister went for a few weeks at least. "Oh come on Gabriella, be honest with the man!"

"I am! I'm not denying the truth but I wish you had closed your stupid trap Luke!"

"But Gaby…"

Placing a hand on her husband's shoulder, Birgitte shook her head as Luke looked over at her. "Don't go any further than that Luke. I think you've done enough to make up for the time you've been apart to terrorize your poor sister."

"Just remember tonight when your child starts laughing at you one day in the future for no apparent reason," Gabriella replied, a satisfied look on her face, a twinkle in her brown orbs.

"Then again, she does hold her own well." Birgitte laughed along with Troy, who wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"I still think it's cute, even if I know a bit more than you've ever told me," Troy murmured in her ear before he kissed her cheek. "Have I lived up to your fantasy date with TJ yet?"

Blushing furiously again, Gabriella swallowed before she forced herself to meet Troy's gaze. "More than actually. Now, can we forget that I ever was a teeny bopper and have a normal adult conversation?"

"Sure Gaby. So Troy, how about the National League? Think they'll ever get to be better than the American League?"

As Luke and Troy got into a discussion about baseball and their favorite teams in both leagues, Birgitte and Gabriella sat back and watched, both enjoying how well Troy and Luke got along, especially Gabriella.

Once dessert was finished and the bill was paid by Troy with minor arguments from Luke, the two couples got up and were exiting the restaurant when Troy froze, causing Gabriella to jerk back as they were holding hands. "Troy, what is it?"

"Samuel Smith! He's here," Troy whispered when Gabriella took a few steps back to stand next to him.

Gabriella looked around the waiting area of the restaurant that was practically empty and spotted a man with a bit darker skin who was now looking their way with a grin as he stood next to another man who was paler in comparison. "TJ, fancy meeting you here!" she heard the tall gentleman with dark brown hair and mocha eyes greet Troy.

"Holy shit," Troy murmured as a grin formed on his face, walking forward to meet Samuel halfway with his right hand extended, his left still firmly holding Gabriella's hand in his. "It's an honor Mr. Smith. Dining here tonight?"

Samuel smiled and nodded. "My associate and I wanted to have dinner while we discussed some of the logistics of our upcoming project together, your project too actually. I'm sorry I haven't been able to meet you before. Oh, by the way, this gentleman here is Ricky Santos, a big wig at the production company."

"I wouldn't say big wig but it's a pleasure to meet you TJ," Ricky stated, reaching out a hand to shake Troy's offered hand before his green eyes darted over to Gabriella. "And who is this lovely lady at your side?"

Troy flushed as he realized he had forgotten his manners. "Many apologies gentlemen. This woman here is my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. She's actually set to be one of the studio teachers."

"Ah, well welcome aboard as well, Miss Montez," Ricky replied, smiling at Gabriella. "I'm sure our minors on set will be in great hands."

"Thank you Mr. Santos," Gabriella replied, blushing in a way that made Troy grin. "It's great meeting both you and Mr. Smith."

"The pleasure is all ours Miss Montez," Samuel answered, smiling at Gabriella. "Please call me Sam, you too TJ. Were you two having a nice romantic date night tonight or was there a celebration?"

Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand as he beamed at her before looking back at Samuel and Ricky. "Actually, we were celebrating Gabriella's move down here, at least for now, for the movie, and also some impromptu news that the Montez family is expanding."

"Oh? Are congratulations in order TJ?" Ricky asked while Samuel quickly looked over Gabriella in the most subtle manner he could muster to see if there were any tell tale signs.

"What? Oh no, not us. It's Gabriella's brother and sister-in-law. They must have gone ahead of us outside."

"Well we would hate to keep them waiting out there for you both. TJ and Gabriella, it truly was a pleasure seeing you tonight. I look forward to seeing how this project turns out with you TJ as the leading man," Ricky commented, shaking hands again with Troy and smiling at Gabriella.

"Yes, the pleasure was all ours," Samuel echoed, shaking Troy's hand and giving Gabriella his own warm smile. "Please extend my congratulations to your brother and his wife Gabriella."

"Certainly," Gabriella replied, a smile on her own lips. "It was an honor to meet you Mr. Smith."

"Sam."

Blushing, Gabriella nodded. "Sam. Have a wonderful night."

"You too. And TJ? Keep an eye on that beauty on your arm. She's likely to get snatched up when you aren't looking," Samuel teased, enjoying the way Gabriella blushed and Troy grinned.

"Will do Sam. I'll see you in a few weeks. Good night gentlemen." Troy dropped Gabriella's hand that was in his to place it on the small of her back, guiding her out of the restaurant with one glance back behind him telling him that Samuel and Ricky were both now getting seated by the same hostess that had seated them earlier in the evening.

When the doors were closed and Troy and Gabriella found Birgitte and Luke discussing something next to Gabriella's car, Troy let out a whoop of excitement before he settled down, grinning like a boy with a shiny new toy. "That was fucking incredible! He is so amazing!"

Birgitte smiled at Troy's antics and tilted her head as she observed Troy's continued excitement. "Do I want to know what this is about?"

"Troy just met Samuel Smith for the first time and he's a bit excited," Gabriella said as she giggled, happy for Troy. True, Gabriella was a bit honored to have met such a big name in Hollywood, but Troy was ecstatic. "Oh, and he said congratulations to you and Luke on your news of expecting your first child."

This caught Luke's attention. "You told him about Birgitte being pregnant?"

Gabriella nodded. "Well Troy did but I didn't think it was a secret, is it? We didn't know if it was."

"Easy lil sis, not a secret or anything. It's not like we're the famous couple here or even the couple where half of us is a celebrity. Our main concern was making sure that you Gaby knew first before anyone else. Troy knows by association."

"Gee, that just make me feel wonderful. That still can't ruin my mood though!" Troy crowed, seeming to grin from ear to ear in that moment.

"It would seem that this ended up being a great night for many reasons. Celebrating new life, new starts in a new city, and meeting idols," Birgitte summed up. "Actually, I need to go use the restroom. Troy, do you know where it is in the restaurant?"

"Sure do. Come, I'll escort you in," Troy offered, putting out his arm for Birgitte to take. "You two going to be okay out here for a bit?"

Luke looked at Gabriella and then back at Troy. "I think we'll be fine. Take care of my wife in there. I'll hurt you if anything happens to her."

Birgitte laughed, waving Luke off. "At most I'll end up with a puddle under me if I stand here any longer. Come on Troy."

Troy nodded and walked Birgitte back into the restaurant, leaving Gabriella and Luke standing outside, enjoying the soft night breeze. Luke watched as Gabriella closed her eyes and breathed in the night air, seeing the happy glow that seemed to envelope her just then. "Now that Troy isn't here, are you really settled about being here? Being in L.A. and in this Hollywood bubble?"

Gabriella opened her eyes without dropping her small smile and looked over at Luke. "Even without Troy here, I'd still say I'm reserving judgment. It hasn't even been a full week yet Luke. I'm still adjusting as is Taylor, but I think for now at least it's a good move. I feel like career wise and also lifestyle wise this was a good move at least for now. Eventually I would like to find a real teaching job as would Taylor but I think what we're doing now is good enough."

"You never know, the pay sounds like it is much better than a regular teacher's salary. Maybe that will get you in the end."

"Wow, you managed to make me sound rather materialistic there dear brother."

Luke chuckled. "Out of anyone I know, you are the least materialistic person I know. Speaking of, how do you like this meeting of all these celebrities? First TJ, then Sharpay, and then Samuel."

"They're people as far as I can tell. They each put their pants on one leg at a time as far as I know. Well Sharpay may jump into them with both feet but who really knows."

"How did us expecting come up in the conversation anyway in such a short time?"

"Oh, the production company guy, Ricky, asked if we were just having a date or celebrating something and Troy mentioned we were celebrating my move and then also your surprise news. I'm really sorry if it has upset you."

Luke wrapped an arm around Gabriella and leaned his head on top of hers. "You could never upset me Gaby. Just was curious is all. You do realize what this means though, right?"

"What exactly does 'this' refer to?"

"The pregnancy. Birgitte is going to be very hormonal and full of cravings. You may just have a frequent visitor if things get too crazy in the house."

Gabriella laughed, wrapping her arm around her brother's waist. "Well you're welcome anytime. It is only a couple of hours drive now. Not all that bad considering what we've gone through before. I look forward to possibly seeing you more between caring for Birgitte and work. I really am happy for you Luke."

"Thanks sis."

"Oh! That means I get to plan a baby shower!"

Chuckling, Luke nodded before he looked down to see Gabriella's excited face looking back at him. "Guess that does. You really sure you're ready to be an aunty?"

"Are you kidding? I'm going to spoil that kid rotten and then some. Gotta repay you back somehow right?"

"Kid, are you kidding me? Seeing you happy and healthy not to mention well adjusted as an adult is more than enough for me. We got through everything together after Mom, don't you forget that."

"I won't. Love you big brother," Gabriella murmured, leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"Love you too little sister," Luke answered, smiling into the night to be there in that moment with his sister knowing that she would be all right despite his earlier apprehensions.


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney nor the songs used in this story by various artists._

Chapter 30

Before the sun rose, Troy was driving onto the studio property where they were having a pre-production meeting, ultimately meaning a run through of lines while the cast met each other for the first time as a whole group. Each movie was different but with Samuel Smith projects, Troy had heard he liked to have everything done an exact way and to a science to limit any unexpected complications. Yet another reason that made Sam a man to be admired in the Hollywood community as his methods always yielded amazing results.

Once his car was locked up, Troy walked towards the building he was told the cast was meeting at and entered the air conditioned sound stage, feeling the cool air send chills down his back. Then again, the chills could be just out of excitement too as well as nerves. Troy knew this opportunity was amazing and he wasn't about to blow it no matter what.

"TJ, welcome!" Samuel called out, grinning and standing up as he waved Troy over. "Good to see you again!"

Troy pushed away any lingering nerves and confidently walked towards Samuel, shaking his outstretched hand. "It's nice to see you too. I'm not late am I?"

"Not at all, early in fact. I believe you've met Sarah Winslow, your leading lady?"

Troy turned his head and realized for the first time that one of the women he had screen tested with a few weeks ago was now standing next to them, a grin on her face. "Hi Sarah, I look forward to working with you."

"Me too," Sarah replied, giving Troy her best smile as she twirled her brunette shoulder length hair around her fingers of her right hand. "It's such an honor TJ, really. I've been such a fan of yours."

Clearing his throat, Troy just nodded and tried to return her smile. "Well thank you, I'm sure I'll be a fan of yours by the time we're through."

This made the woman, who was just about Troy's own height, practically glow. "I'll be sure to work on that."

Samuel gave Troy an amused look when Sarah wasn't looking. "Well, now that you are reacquainted, why don't we have the ADs show you around and to your trailers for now. We'll start with your readings first. TJ, the young boy who will be playing your son should be on set in a few hours and then we'll go through the scenes with him then. Questions?"

"No sir."

"Sam, remember?" Samuel returned, smiling at Troy.

"Right, Sam, sorry," Troy apologized, feeling more than flustered and wondering if this nervousness around his dream director would ever go away.

Samuel just waved his hand in the air, dismissing the error rather easily. "No worries TJ. I'll see you both in about half an hour back here."

Troy gave Samuel one last glance before turning his attention to the AD, who introduced himself as Robert McDonald, and following him out of the sound stage.

* * *

Gabriella glanced at the digital display in her car and sighed with relief that she had made it through the traffic to be at the studio ten minutes early when several miles back, she had almost had a breakdown thinking she'd be late. After pulling up to the guard booth, Gabriella gave him her full name and waited as her compact car idled while he looked her up in the system, letting out another sigh of relief when he cleared her after only asking to see her driver's license and opened the gate for her to drive through with instructions on where to park.

After finding a parking spot in the parking lot she was directed to, Gabriella got out of her car and grabbed the bags she prepared from her trunk and slung them on her shoulders before locking the car and trekking through the parking lot. She stopped for a moment as she spied Troy's black Lexus parked several feet away from where she was walking, a grin forming on her face as she thought about seeing him again before she reminded herself to not have any expectations. Although Troy had assured her the night before when he was leaving Gabriella's apartment that although TJ was all business on set that he'd still make sure he saw her there, Gabriella had prepared herself for not really being acknowledged by him, something that stung to even think about but was a possible reality she wanted to be prepared for.

Once she reached the soundstage she had written down a few days ago after getting the call from Damon with her reporting instructions for today, her first day on set, Gabriella took out the same piece of paper and scanned it for further instructions on where she would meet the other set teacher who would also be present today at the school area of the soundstage.

As she stepped into the dim building that had no walls but plenty of things going on like sets being assembled, lighting being worked on, and general movie making behind the scene stuff, Gabriella's stomach filled with butterflies. Although she was focused on finding the school area, she did pause as she heard Troy's familiar voice.

Stepping closer to the open area where there were a few tables in which a group of people were seated around but staying hidden in the shadows, Gabriella allowed herself to watch for a few moments as Troy read off what looked to be a script, interacting with the brunette next to him, smiles on both of their faces. This made Gabriella slightly queasy but she pushed it aside, remembering the conversation she had the other night with Zeke as she tried to prepare for today and the rest of the shooting experience. Zeke really had become a true friend for her as she tried to wrap her mind more and more around this world and she was relieved to know that he trusted her too in kind, telling her things to get advice too.

Knowing her time was now running short, Gabriella forced herself to continue on to her quest, relieved when she found a room that was actually closed off with the words "School" on a piece of paper on the open door.

Gabriella stepped over the threshold and found that it was a rather simple room with a few tables and chairs in it and a portable whiteboard on wheels. There was also another brunette woman there, with long wavy hair, who was busy taking out some items from her bag.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez," Gabriella stated, walking closer to the other woman, relieved to see her smiling back instead of glaring or doing any other thing that would have clearly told Gabriella she was unwanted there.

The curvy brunette extended her hand, which Gabriella eagerly took. "I'm Martha Cox, nice to meet you. I hear you are in charge of the young male supporting lead."

"So I've been told, Phillip Benning I believe." Gabriella set her bags down and also started taking out books and a few binders with California state rules and regulations in regards to minors to put on the table. "Have you been a studio teacher for long?"

Martha paused as she thought about how long she'd been a studio teacher. "About five years or so. Not that long. What about you?"

"Umm, truth? This is my first time."

Instead of giving Gabriella a disdainful look, which Gabriella expected, Martha gave her a kind smile instead. "There's nothing wrong with that at all. That's exciting actually! If you have any questions, let me know. I think it's just you and me that will be on set whenever we have minors on set, especially for you with Phillip, but there will be some others from time to time. You must be really talented to be assigned Phillip especially."

"Yeah, something like that," Gabriella mumbled, feeling guilty that Martha didn't have the honor instead when she clearly deserved it more.

Martha picked up on Gabriella's slight change in mood and tilted her head as she surveyed the other woman. "Have you been teaching in general before this? If I'm being too nosey, just tell me to butt out. I tend to sometimes ask too many questions, quite the chatterbox I can be!"

Gabriella laughed a little as she shook her head. "No, I'm pretty much an open book. To be honest, I've been a private tutor for the past few years but just recently passed the C.B.E.S.T."

"Ah, well that explains it. You have more experience doing the private tutor thing. Like I said, you must be really good," Martha replied with a smile. "I'm pretty open too so if you have any questions, not like my personal life is all that interesting, but if you do about that or work or anything, let me know."

"Thanks Martha, I appreciate it."

The two worked in silence together before Martha brought up the one topic Gabriella had wished wouldn't come up so soon. "So, I have to ask. Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar."

"Umm, well, it depends," Gabriella stated, now nervously twirling a pen back and forth between her fingers from where she was currently seated on the other side of the table. "I've only recently moved here but I've been here a few times in the past months. Were you at the Children's Hospital carnival?"

Immediately, Martha shook her head. "I read about it though the other day… Oh my God! That's it! You're dating TJ Barnes!"

Biting her lip as the butterflies quickly returned, Gabriella nodded her head, staring at the now still pen in her hand before she ventured to look back at Martha. "Please don't think I'm weird or anything. I am definitely nothing special or anything like that for that little fact."

"I think TJ would say differently but I think I know what you mean. You want to be known for who you are and your work here on set and not as TJ's girlfriend, right? I have a few friends who like to date celebrities and they are quite the opposite. I could tell from the beginning you were quite different though Gabriella and I'm glad for it. I don't know if I could stomach working with someone who would expect everyone to serve her just because of whom she dated."

"Thanks," Gabriella returned, relieved that went over well and that Martha understood so much, so well, so fast. "And trust me, that's so not me."

"Then we'll just leave it at that then."

"Excellent. Martha, although I'm Phillip's tutor and studio teacher, I also want to help you and the other studio teachers when they are around with the other children, get the experience and learn the ropes. Is that okay?"

The smile on Martha's face got bigger at Gabriella's words. "More than okay. We're going to be great for each other Gabriella, mark my words."

Gabriella smiled back at her before turning her attention back to the items in front of her, organizing a packet of material for Phillip to start with in case he showed up with no schoolwork.

After Gabriella became more familiar with the child labor laws, she understood more so why Michael wasn't chosen for Troy's son in the movie from a business perspective. Since they casted Phillip, who was just barely nine years old but looked younger, the studio cast a minor who they could have work between five and seven hours a day whereas with a five year old, they would have only had three hours a day at most. Still though, from a non-business point of view, Gabriella still partly wished that Michael had been cast because Gabriella selfishly was missing him, although she had spoken to him and Hayden both since the move and knew they were both doing well.

When a knock was heard on the open door, Gabriella glanced up and saw a smiling woman with short, dirty blond hair and brown eyes and a young boy standing by her side with the same hair color but with blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Marcy Benning, Phillip's mother."

Gabriella stood up and walked over to greet them both, shaking Marcy's offered hand. "Hello, I'm Gabriella Montez, Phillip's tutor and one of the studio teachers on set. This is Martha Cox, the other main studio teacher."

Martha waved hello from where she stood slightly behind Gabriella. "Welcome!"

"Thanks," Marcy replied, looking down at Phillip. "This is my son Phillip of course."

"Hi Phillip," Gabriella greeted, feeling a bit unnerved when Phillip just stared back at her. "So I guess we have quite a bit to learn about each other but I'd like to start off and get to know you better to find out what you need the most help with."

"When can I meet TJ again?" Phillip asked, earning a roll of the eyes from his mother.

"Sorry, he's been obsessed with seeing TJ again since the screen test," Marcy explained. "Do you have a copy of the schedule by chance? I know I'm not allowed to be in the school area but I always stay on set when Phillip is here."

"Certainly," Gabriella replied, turning to grab the extra copy she had of the pre-production schedule from the table. When Gabriella handed it to Marcy, she turned her attention back to Phillip. "So you're a big fan of TJ's huh?"

Phillip nodded his head. "I love his work and want to be in actions movies like him too one day. Sucks that this movie isn't one of them."

"Phillip, what did we talk about last night?" Marcy scolded before she looked back at Gabriella. "If he is a problem, please don't hesitate to give me a call. I prepared this sheet for you with all my contact information and his father's as well but I'm the one that will be on set at all times. Do you have his forms for me to sign before I leave?"

Impressed with Marcy's efficiency, Gabriella nodded and handed the packet over to Marcy after taking Phillip's parent's contact information sheet from her. While Phillip took a seat at a table and brought out his textbooks and a notebook, Gabriella sat down across from him as Marcy started filling out the paperwork just outside of the set classroom.

"So you're in fourth grade right? What's your favorite and least subject in school?" Gabriella asked, still trying to find her ground with her new student.

"Yup, and I like recess and hate history. So boring!" Phillip complained. "You aren't going to make me do history today are you?"

"Well what homework do you have? Can I see what your teacher's wrote out for you?"

Phillip pulled out an assignment book and handed it to Gabriella, watching as she opened it and scanned his first week's work. "Please can we do history last?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Plenty of other things to start with," Gabriella answered, relieved when she saw a smile on Phillip's face.

After she got the completed paperwork from Marcy, Gabriella filed it away and started helping Phillip through his work, aware of Martha greeting a few other young talent that would be part of the ensemble but not nearly as much as Phillip, both women working together to make it through the required three hours of schoolwork.

* * *

"All right, great everyone, that reading went well," Samuel stated, looking around the table at all his adult talent for the film, happy that even though they had a filling lunch an hour ago that no one looked sleepy. "I can tell this project is going to be a success and we definitely found the right people for each role. Robert, are the younger talent ready?"

Robert nodded from where he was standing off to the side. "I'll go get them now. They were just finishing their lunch when I last checked on them."

"Excellent, thank you," Samuel replied, turning his gaze back on his leads. "Sarah and TJ, run through the first scene where your characters meet for the first time again for me. I think I may want to have the writers readjust something."

"Sure thing," Troy replied, pushing aside the excitement of seeing Gabriella that morning to focus on Sarah and their lines.

Samuel too concentrated on the reading, impressed with the ease TJ and Sarah seemed to work together. His concentration though was broken when TJ's was as he stumbled for the first time, slipping out of character, when he got an extra twinkle in his eye and stopped looking at Sarah but just over her shoulder where Gabriella now stood. Samuel quietly chuckled a little as he shook his head, realizing then that having TJ's girlfriend around set would make for some interesting outtakes for sure. "Ah, welcome my young talent! The ensemble is now complete and the true stars have arrived with their lovely studio teachers!"

Gabriella dragged her eyes away from Troy, laughing at herself silently for still getting caught so easily by his gaze, to look at the director, who was giving her, Martha, Phillip, and the four other children a welcoming look. She smiled back at Samuel but was quick to move off to the side to sit down at a pair of chairs with Martha, making their presence less known as the children approached the tables and started talking with Samuel and the rest of the cast, including Troy.

For Troy, well, seeing Gabriella for the first time that morning had caught him off guard, a side effect of so easily getting absorbed in his work as TJ playing his character. Now, even though he was giving Phillip all of his attention, Troy couldn't help but keep glancing at Gabriella, who was clearly absorbing it all in as only his girlfriend did, one step at a time but with all the grace in the world.

"TJ, can I sit next to you?" Phillip asked, earning Troy's attention again. "Will you teach me how to be great like you?"

"I can't teach you to be great because I myself am not great but I can certainly teach you some tricks when it comes to acting that I've picked up. And this seat right here to my left was already reserved for you buddy," Troy replied, patting the folding chair. "How was school?"

Phillip shrugged as he sat down, waiting for TJ to sit down before he said anything. "It was all right. I hate that part of this though. I wish school was shorter."

"Ah, I totally understand that," Troy replied. "But what always made me feel better was realizing that it was shorter than normal school, right?"

"Right," Phillip reluctantly agreed, "but still it sucks."

"How is your studio teacher?" Troy knew he was possibly crossing the line but he was curious how Phillip saw Gabriella already. "Is she nice?"

"Yeah, she's nice. Pretty too but she's still a teacher. Makes me learn stuff when I just want to be acting."

Troy chuckled, understanding too well Phillip's anxious feeling of wanting to work on the set and not be tied down by schoolwork during the Monday through Friday shoots. "Well we'll just have to make your time on set that much more fun, right?"

"You're so cool TJ!"

"I couldn't agree more," Sarah threw in, making both aware that she had taken her seat again on the other side of TJ. "It's nice to finally meet you Phillip. TJ, isn't he just adorable?"

As Phillip wrinkled his nose at being called "adorable", Troy laughed. "I don't think he likes that adjective being used to describe him Sarah."

"But he is!"

When Phillip rolled his eyes and instead picked up the script on the table in front of him, Troy smirked before finding his attention drawn back to Gabriella, who was currently talking to the woman next to her, seeming to be giggling at something that was said. Although he couldn't hear Gabriella, he heard the twinkle of her giggle in his ears and grinned anyway.

Wondering why TJ wasn't answering her and then suddenly getting a grin on his face, Sarah turned her head and narrowed her eyes as she saw only the studio teachers sitting in the direction he was looking. "Can you imagine having to settle for teaching children when you can't make it in the acting world? I hear that's like a last resort for some actors who just can't cut it in this industry but still want to be a part of this world."

What Sarah wasn't prepared for was the steely look she got from TJ a moment later. "Whoever told you that was ill informed. I have a lot of respect for studio teachers, and from my experience, many of them don't become a studio teacher because they failed at acting or even necessarily want to be part of the film industry. Some of them just love teaching."

Confused as to why TJ seemed to take it so personally, Sarah just nodded, quickly wanting to reverse the direction of their conversation to get back into his good graces. "Well, I guess I'll set the person straight the next time I talk to them."

"Please, do so."

Thankfully for Troy, Samuel called the ensemble's attention back on him as he directed the next series of readings, letting them all go a few hours later when the young talent's time on set expired for the day.

Quick to avoid getting caught too long with his cast members, Troy made sure to be cordial to everyone, especially Samuel, before darting off after gathering his things to wait around the corner of the designated school area.

From afar, Samuel watched as his lead actor leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms, a grin on his face, as he peeked around the corner, clearly waiting for a certain studio teacher. When she came out and let out a squeak when TJ jumped out from around the corner at her and immediately gave her a hug, Samuel turned his attention away, seeing someone else watching the couple, namely his lead actress. The dark look that crossed over her face made it clear that Sarah was jealous but that disappeared as soon as she realized Samuel was looking at her. "Have a good rest of the day Sarah."

"You too Sam," she easily replied before quickly leaving, not looking back at the couple, who was now walking out of the soundstage together, their hands intertwined, almost looking like they could be walking on air instead of the concrete beneath their feet.

"So your day went well huh?" Troy asked, bringing their joined hands up to kiss the back of her hand. "Phillip seems to like you at least."

Gabriella laughed. "Right, I'm sure you hinted to him that he should like me knowing you. He seems like a good kid although his admiration for you reminds me of Michael. I really miss him and Hayden and your parents Troy."

Touched once again by how close his girlfriend still felt with his family, Troy nodded. "I totally understand. We'll try to go visit maybe when we get some free common time if you want. At least you get an easier schedule, can't do overnights or really early calls since minors can't be working that."

"True," Gabriella agreed, still a bit on cloud nine because of the fact that Troy was clearly not trying to hide what they meant to each other even though they were technically still on the set, albeit now outside the soundstage. "How was your first day? Make it on time?"

"Yup. As much as Phillip expressed he wishes this was an action flick, I'm glad it isn't because that means less pre-production time. We'll be shooting some exteriors in Connecticut soon and then when we come back, the more meatier, dramatic scenes get to be played out."

"Ah yes. You know, I think I actually understood the shooting schedule as it stands now. You have a week in Connecticut and then you come back and everything is done here in Los Angeles, exterior and interior, right?"

Nodding his head, Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand. "You seem to have mastered it actually. We'll be gone for about a week before coming back. Are you slated to come with us?"

"Nope," Gabriella shook her head. "Phillip isn't in any of those scenes and if they use any minors for extras for those scenes, I think they will probably hire a local teacher or studio teacher there."

"Well that sucks. How am I going to get by without you nearby?" Troy replied, coming to a stop as they reached the parking lot. "Where's your car baby?"

Gabriella tilted her head to the right. "To the right and several rows back behind yours. And you'll get along just fine. TJ does not need me to exist, remember?"

Troy scoffed, reaching up and brushing some of Gabriella's hair back behind her ear. "Are you kidding? TJ's existence but more importantly my existence is so dull and gray without you Brie. Kind of what happens when you become the center of my worlds."

Before either of them realized it, they were involved in a series of kisses that ignited both of their blood, deepening each kiss as they continued on. Troy though became aware of exactly where they were moments later, swearing in his head that he did have to stop kissing his girlfriend, something that was all too attractive to easily stop.

When he pulled away, Troy huskily said, "Brie, we can't really continue this here. What are your plans right now? Taylor and you have anything planned?"

Gabriella shook her head, recalling nothing in her mind for the night. "Nope, nothing. I can go grab groceries and cook dinner if you want."

"No, we can go grab groceries so you can cook. I'll burn the food in comparison to you," Troy answered, a grin on his face before he kissed her lips one more time. "Cook at my place?"

"Sure, sounds good."

With their plans for the night set, Troy walked Gabriella to her car and got in the passenger seat so she could drive him to his car, making it easier to caravan to the grocery store and then to his house where they had a normal, calm, relaxing, and intimate night in.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

On the last day of pre-production, the spirits and mood of the set were high. Gabriella was getting used to the new environment and was happy that she and Martha had started a nice foundation for their growing friendship. Their relationship wasn't the only thing growing though and Gabriella found herself struggling more and more to see Sarah and Troy get closer as well.

As much as she and Troy were still spending time together off the studio grounds, some part of her couldn't help but feel uneasy about his growing friendship with Sarah, so much so that she had called up Zeke the other night to get his take. What he had told her wasn't surprising, that costars do bond but that Gabriella just needed to listen to her heart and herself more to know that TJ and Troy alike would never do something to really cause her to be genuinely jealous.

And, Gabriella had also recognized, Zeke was right. Seeing Troy and Sarah flirt though as they often did, both laughing at something and seeing the way Sarah already felt free enough to place her hand on Troy's shoulder, arm, or chest, unnerved Gabriella, making her realize that she did trust Troy. In fact, Gabriella had already started to trust TJ more than before. It was Sarah she didn't trust.

A good example of why Gabriella didn't rust the other woman had been the day before when Gabriella had overheard Sarah on her cell. The way Sarah was gushing about TJ was more like a girl talking about her boyfriend than her costar. Gabriella had never really told someone over the phone how excessively hot Troy was nor how he told her how lovely she was or the feelings and tingles she got whenever he touched her. No, that stuff was private for Gabriella who was actually Troy's girlfriend, yet Sarah stood there gushing, practically bragging, to whoever was on the phone.

Gabriella recognized that she wasn't the only woman in the world who thought TJ was hot and totally desirable but she would like to think that she was the only one who was in love with Troy and had his love in return too. Yes, Gabriella knew that last part was true which made Gabriella happy to just think of, but she still couldn't help but worry about Sarah and her high regard and infatuation with TJ. In fact, Gabriella couldn't recall any moment she had witnessed where Sarah wasn't with Troy around the soundstage.

"Gaby, are you okay?" Gabriella saw the concerned look on Martha's face as her friend and colleague stood behind Phillip, who was busy working on some math problems.

She nodded her head, not wanting to make a big deal of something she felt like she was blowing out of proportion.

Martha just smiled in return before she said, "I think lunch period is coming up in five minutes. It's about three hours."

Phillip's attention was caught by this, letting out an excited whoop as he smiled up at both women. "Yay, I can get back on set after lunch too, right?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yup, that's what's on slate for you for the rest of the day. Are you excited about going back to school for a week at least? Be with your friends instead of us boring studio teachers?"

"No," Phillip truthfully answered. "TJ is so right! Being on set with you for three hours a day doing schoolwork is so much better. I can't wait until actual shooting! My friends are fun to hang out with but the school day is so much longer and not as much fun as my day!"

There was a knock on the door before Robert opened it, smiling at the trio. "Lunch period! Consider me your human lunch bell."

"Yum! Can we go now? I want to go hang out with TJ!" Phillip exclaimed, reminding Gabriella yet again of another, much younger, boy who also adored the same man but a different side of him.

Robert though gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry Phillip, TJ and Sarah are still working on some things with Samuel. Your mom though is looking forward to seeing you. Catering set up your lunch area just outside the room today."

"Thanks Robert." Gabriella saw Robert give her another smile before he left, leaving her to look at a disappointed Phillip. "Hey, it's not so bad. It sounds like they may not be totally ready for you but you do have your rest time where you can just play games or read a fun book. No more mandated school work."

"I like the way you think Gabriella," Phillip replied, feeling his spirits lift a little at her reminder.

When Phillip left the room, Gabriella gathered his schoolwork and began scanning it over, looking it over to see his work and to make notes on what they needed to work on. She looked up when she felt Martha lay a hand on her shoulder. "What?"

"You do know that lunch is meant for you too, right?" Martha asked, seeing something lurking behind Gabriella's brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

Worrying her bottom lip a little, Gabriella considered telling Martha the truth but pushed that idea away when she thought of how little she still knew the other woman, even if she did start to think of Martha as a friend already. "Just a lot on my mind is all."

"And you want to keep busy so you don't have to think about it, I get that. You do need to eat though and give yourself a break. I'll be happy to give you a distraction via talking. Come on, I have to be more interesting than correcting Phillip's homework!"

"Well…"

"Please? I promise to really keep you occupied too. Phillip and his mom too will be around. Whatever it is that is on your mind will be kept at bay with me around, trust me."

Gabriella couldn't help but return Martha's contagious smile. "All right, let's go eat."

"Yes!"

"You know, you sounded like our little charge just then," Gabriella commented, giggling as Martha laughed with her. They walked out of the room and greeted Marcy, who was already going through the small buffet set up for them by catering and helping Phillip choose his food.

True to Martha's word, Gabriella was kept distracted and entertained by her new friend as they ate their sandwiches, mostly talking to each other but also being included in the conversation between Phillip and Marcy as well from time to time.

About twenty minutes later, to say Gabriella was surprised by a special guest would have been an understatement as Troy plopped himself down in the seat next to her at the table, grinning as he stole a chip off her plate. "Hey Brie! Martha, Marcy, Phillip! How's lunch?"

Before Gabriella could even open her mouth to respond, Phillip went ahead and answered him. "It's all right but so much better with you here now TJ! Does this mean I get to go do work with you now?"

"Sorry Phillip," Troy shook his head, "but we just broke for lunch ourselves and I'm mighty hungry. After the break though, I think Sam will call for you, don't worry."

When Phillip began pouting, a stern look from Marcy ended it but Phillip sighed anyway. "Fine, I guess I can deal with you eating with us. You are going to eat with us, right?"

Troy licked his lips after smiling at the young boy, his eyes drifting over to Gabriella, who was also looking at him. He slipped his hand onto her lower thigh under the table and squeezed, delighting in the blush that appeared in her cheeks as she lowered her gaze. "I couldn't think of anything else I would rather do."

Martha watched in amusement as Troy and Gabriella silently flirted through the end of their lunch and the start of Troy's, beginning to really see this other side of the actor she had only known as TJ before this project. Gabriella calling Troy by his given name and not his stage name TJ during pre-production helped Martha start thinking of the actor as Troy, but it also helped to just see this personal side of him as well. Through the years, Martha had certainly seen many different facets of those very famous and not so famous actors and actresses, seeing some things that would surprise the public at large, both good and bad. This side she was watching unfold now was definitely good.

As she saw Sarah saunter over with her own plate of food from probably the other catering area, Martha cringed for Gabriella as Sarah sat down on the other side of Troy, playfully swatting Troy on the arm. "There you are TJ! I thought we were going to have lunch together and then next thing I knew you disappeared."

Glancing at Troy, Martha saw him turn his attention on Sarah, giving her a charming smile while Martha alone saw the change of expression on Gabriella's face as she too watched the other two. Nothing further needed to be said, Martha understood suddenly and with all too much clarity what was going on now that had Gabriella so worried. 'Hell, I wouldn't trust this woman either if I were her. It's like this odd love triangle foundation which I wouldn't wish on anyone let alone anyone as sweet as Gabriella.'

"So Troy, what time are you picking me up to take me to the club you own?" Sarah asked, surprising Gabriella and Martha both.

Troy heard the sharp intake of breath and looked over at Gabriella, seeing her quickly gather her now empty plate and utensils, preparing to get up. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at Sarah, wishing that his innocent invitation for her to come out to the club that night with some of their other costars hadn't been portrayed like he had asked her out on a date as it did. "Umm, well I think the others are going to just meet me there so I can give you directions. I should be there early to help my partner out with some things."

After hearing Troy's answer, Gabriella forced herself to stand up and place her used plate and utensils in the gray plastic tub, jumping a little as she felt an unfamiliar arm wrap around her shoulders. Relieved when she saw Martha, Gabriella put on her best smile but faltered as she heard Sarah's giggle.

"You don't have to be so damn strong. Why don't you just put her in her place?" Martha suggested. "Troy has a beautiful woman as his girlfriend already and Sarah clearly needs to be put in her place."

"Can't, I would never dream of doing anything that would jeopardize TJ's career," Gabriella replied, having already thought of that very thing a million times before. With a sigh, Gabriella glanced over her shoulder and saw that Troy and Sarah were now laughing together again, Troy's eyes though telling her that he was sorry as he looked back at her. With a shake of her head, Gabriella walked back to get Phillip. "Come on Phillip, it's time to get in your hour of free time before they come and get you."

Perking up over not having to do schoolwork plus getting to get to work, Phillip anxiously got up and led the way back into the classroom with Martha and Gabriella both following behind him, Gabriella not bothering to look back behind her.

Once Gabriella was finished going over Phillip's work, satisfied that there weren't too many errors and making notes on what to go over for the next time she saw him, Gabriella stood up and stretched, not all that surprised to see Phillip hunched over and playing with a handheld game. During her concentration on Phillip's work, Gabriella had managed to block the outside noise but heard it once again, more voices from the same table they had eaten lunch at before, meaning that Sarah and Troy at least weren't alone out there but she had no trouble hearing their two voices among the others.

Sensing Gabriella could use an ear right now, Martha got up from where she was sorting out paperwork for the first round of minors who were extras so she'd be ahead of the game when the time came and walked over to Gabriella, who was now gathering her stuff together. "I know I asked this like a few times already but are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"Actually, I'd love to," Gabriella answered but shook her head. "I can't though, not right now."

Martha glanced over and saw that Phillip was clearly occupied but understood Gabriella's hesitation. "All right, well maybe later. What are you doing tonight? Plans with Troy?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of? And that means what?"

Gabriella shrugged, fighting back the sigh that wanted to escape again. "I thought we had plans for it to be just us and some of our friends at his club he co-runs with his best friend. It appears though that there will be many more there, including another one I didn't expect. Actually, do you want to come?"

"I've never been one to invite myself somewhere," Martha answered. "Sounds like it will be crowded as it is."

"Not for me. My best friend Taylor is coming and it'd be fun actually if you came tonight so you could meet her. You both have heard a lot about each other already, trust me, and in the positive way. It could be a lot of fun and it'll be a fun release for me, probably couldn't hurt you."

"Are you sure you want me to come?"

Gabriella nodded, positive that she absolutely needed Martha to come actually. "More than. Please? You can go grab a change of clothes and whatever you need and come over to my place with Taylor for dinner and then we can all get ready together. What do you say?"

After thinking on it for a few seconds, Martha readily agreed. "Sure, why the hell not. Sounds like a lot of fun."

Martha's wide grin became contagious as Gabriella returned it, feeling as if tonight's rather large gathering now wouldn't be so horrible after all.

* * *

Chad watched from above as the club began to fill, a smile on his lips as he mentally calculated how much each head he saw meant to the night's totals. After he and Troy had wrapped up some paperwork, Troy had gotten a call from his costar Sarah to tell him that she was here and that she was looking for him. Chad had since spotted Troy downstairs mingling with a few celebrities Chad recognized, all of which were there by invitation from Troy but not paid to appear as was the custom at most hotspots. That was one thing that made it easier on the budget of club. Troy and Chad had agreed that no celebrity would be paid to be here. Either they were here because they liked the ambiance or the company but it would never be because of the money. If it wasn't for Troy though, Chad knew that there wouldn't be half as many famous people coming through the door like Sharpay, who just made her entrance with Zeke at that very moment.

The one person Chad hadn't seen that night was Gabriella and he swept the room down below again to see if he could spot her. Troy and Chad had quickly talked between their work before the club opened about Troy's concerns about what had been happening on set. Honestly, Chad had decided that he was glad that he wasn't in Troy's shoes because the guy really was facing a tough situation, choosing his career or his love life at the moment. As much as Chad really liked Gabriella, he could fully understand why Troy kept being friendly with Sarah, unintentionally encouraging her to do things like throw herself into Troy's arms as he greeted her and a few others from the cast a little who ago in the room below, right in Chad's view.

Getting tired of just watching everything below and not having some fun himself, Chad left his post next to the window and made sure all the offices were locked before going back downstairs, his ears throbbing as he opened the final door to the club and got immersed in the atmosphere.

After grabbing a beer from the bar, Chad made his way towards the booth that Troy usually used when he had friends or acquaintances around, not all that surprised when he found only Sharpay Zeke, and Sharpay's twin brother, Ryan, there. "Too tired from your tour?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes at Chad as he took a seat and did his handshake with Zeke. "More like I just am not into this song right now. Plus, I'm waiting for Gabriella. She texted that she was on her way."

Chad nodded, taking a swig from the beer bottle. "Good, I was getting to start thinking that she was ditching tonight."

"Why would I do that?" Gabriella asked as she and two women behind her appeared next to the booth. "It's the first time ever that I get to have all my friends here to meet each other. This is Taylor and Martha by the way!"

Gabriella's raised voice carried over the music and was well understood, Chad and Zeke standing up to greet her and to make themselves known to Martha and Taylor, Chad instantly recognizing the dark beauty. "Hey, good to see you again Taylor!"

"You too," Gabriella heard Taylor answer, making Gabriella smile as she saw the clear interest in both of their eyes.

"Oh, Gabriella, this is my twin Ryan. I think this is the first time you two have met," Sharpay added, watching as Ryan too stood up to shake hands with Gabriella.

"It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise," Ryan replied, giving her his best smile. "Sharpay says nothing but amazing things about your dancing. Not quite sure how you allowed yourself to be called friend by my crazy twin though."

Gabriella laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "She's not so bad. I'm glad to finally be meeting you though."

When Gabriella, Martha, and Taylor got settled into the booth as Ryan, Zeke, and Chad left to get them all drinks, Gabriella saw Sharpay focus on something on the dance floor, shaking her head in a disapproving manner. "What's the matter Sharpay?"

Sharpay dragged her look from the disgusting display on the dance floor to her friend, not quite sure what to say. Then again, everyone who knew Sharpay knew she was blunt so she went ahead and said what was on her mind. "Just wondering how you're dealing with Troy and the evident bond he's building with his new costar is all. Do I need to knock the bitch silly?"

Without further prompting, Gabriella looked out at the dance floor and didn't have any trouble seeing Troy and Sarah dancing with a few of their costars together, getting a sick feeling as she saw Sarah get that much closer to Troy, placing her hand on his chest and seeing Troy just smile down at her. "No, it's all right."

Taylor too saw what was happening and got more than upset on behalf of her best friend. "Gabriella, you cannot let that bitch get away with this!"

"Unfortunately, this is normal for Sarah," Martha commented, earning a gasp of surprise from both Sharpay and Taylor. Martha saw Gabriella cringe and knew she may have said a bit too much. "Sorry Gabriella."

"Don't be sorry. Gabriella, why haven't you said anything sooner? I'll happily knock my ex around until he sees things straight again," Sharpay stated. "There's keeping good relations with your coworkers and then there is just silliness. This, this is bordering on silliness when you arrive at a club on your own while your boyfriend is out there socializing with another woman!"

"I'm just trying to be understanding. This two different worlds thing and all," Gabriella explained, looking at Sharpay, who looked mighty put off.

"And I'm telling you from this world that there is still a line in the sand and I think that girl is crossing it, clearly an amateur and newbie in Hollywood," Sharpay shot back, pissed that Sarah was clearly delusional enough to think that flirting with a taken guy like Troy would be enough to try to tempt him to screw up. "Go out there and claim what's yours!"

"Sharpay, he isn't some object that I own! Troy can handle himself and I'm not going to interfere. I trust him."

When the three guys appeared with their drinks, Sharpay got a quick idea. "Fine, don't interfere but by God you are going to make sure he knows you are here. Ryan, go take Gabriella out there to dance."

"But Sharpay," Ryan started, shutting his mouth as his twin glared at him, a habit she had developed when they were only six and had never gotten rid of. "Gabriella, will you dance with me?"

"It's okay Ryan, have a seat. I'm fine here at the booth."

As Sharpay's glare on him turned deadly, Ryan gulped. "Actually, I'm afraid I have to insist for the sake of my life."

Gabriella glanced at Sharpay and realized that Ryan wasn't lying. "All right, I guess. Sharpay, what is this supposed to solve?"

"Just go do it, trust me," Sharpay answered, relieved when Gabriella finally took Ryan's offered hand up and moved to go to the dance floor.

"What exactly are you up to sweetie?" Zeke asked as he and Chad sat down, Chad next to Taylor. "You've got that look in your eyes."

Chad chuckled. "I pity the subject of your mischief."

Martha looked at the trio and then Taylor to see that she was just as confused. "What's going on? What am I missing?"

Sharpay grinned as she looked at Martha and Taylor both. "It's just that Troy is about to get a taste of his own medicine again, a healthy dose to remind him of his priorities. I swear men need to be trained better these days."

Chad practically spit out his beer at this, shooting Zeke a sympathetic look. "Dude, does she really have you so whipped that you will let her say that shit?"

"He doesn't have to worry, Zeke is perfect the way I got him," Sharpay cooed, snuggling into the side of her boyfriend as Zeke wrapped his arm around her. "The one out there though… As great as Troy is, and I do love him as a close friend, he still needs some smoothing out around the rough spots."

With that, all five turned their attention to the dance floor to watch Sharpay's master plan begin to unfold.

To Gabriella's surprise, once Ryan and she found their rhythm, Ryan proved to her that he was actually a really good dancer. They danced close enough so they could hear each other but far enough apart so they weren't invading each other's space.

"So, Ryan, is dancing well in the Evans' blood?" Gabriella asked, a smile on her face to match his. "You and your sister are amazing."

Ryan chuckled, giving Gabriella a smile. "I guess you could say that. My parents were always big into having Sharpay and I take classes in things like dance to keep us busy while they were busy doing their own thing. When Sharpay expressed a desire to try to make it in Hollywood, our lessons were amped up, mine along with hers, and it just happened."

"Are you a professional dancer?"

"Nope, a teacher," Ryan replied. "Dancing is just a hobby these days. I hear you are on your way too to being a teacher."

"If only I could find a job with a school," Gabriella answered, proud of herself for not once glancing over at Troy and his costars, who were yards away, mostly blocked from her view anyway. "You teaching and still enjoying life gives me hope."

"It'll happen Gabriella, it always does for good people, one way or another and you must be a good person to be able to stomach Sharpay," Ryan teased, happy when Gabriella genuinely laughed. "Since I think you can do some more complicated moves than this, care to share these club goers what dancing is really like?"

Grinning, Gabriella nodded, readily giving Ryan her hand right before he began spinning her around in the small area they had, feeling once again like everything was all right in her world.

* * *

Troy glanced at his watch and realized that it was well past the time he knew Gabriella had planned to show up with Taylor. All night, he had felt guilty for spending so much time with his costars, but tonight felt like an important milestone in setting the momentum of the cast's bond with each other and he wasn't going to be the one to ruin it since this was his idea. True, he felt like he sort of overran the original idea of tonight being a hangout with his friends but with actual shooting starting in a few days, albeit with only some of the cast for the select exterior shots that needed to be shot away from L.A., Troy felt like this was the best time.

For the hundredth time, Sarah moved closer to Troy as they danced, Troy jerking as he actually felt her entire body press against his. Troy knew he was playing with fire but honestly, he didn't know how much more he could do to push Sarah away without ruining a relationship they both needed to pull off a great connection on screen. This wasn't a publicity stunt in Troy's eyes but a fact that if Troy was any more direct besides physically backing up and creating distance between their bodies again, he felt that he could jeopardize any onscreen chemistry that the producers and Sam saw in them.

So, Troy did just that, gently breaking her hold around the collars of his shirt and backing up, instantly feeling himself knocking into another body. He whirled around to steady the person, shocked to realize that he was now holding his own girlfriend by the shoulders as a bright smile on her face dimmed upon realization of who was holding her. A subtle movement but to Troy, it was like a bright neon sign that told him that there was trouble again and that they needed to talk.

"Hey, I didn't realize you were here already. Why didn't you come say hi?" Troy asked, daring to ask.

Gabriella straightened, seeming to shuffle a bit as she thought of what to say, glancing over her shoulder at Ryan, who now stood two feet behind her and was curiously watching what was happening.

Troy caught that glance and saw Ryan too, somewhat surprised to see Sharpay's brother there, with Troy's girlfriend, feeling a growingly familiar pang of possessiveness run through his body. "Hey Ryan, didn't see you."

"No worries Troy. Umm, I think I'm going to get a drink. Gabriella, do you want anything?" Ryan offered, knowing well enough where he wasn't wanted.

"No thanks Ryan but maybe I'll go with you if that's okay," Gabriella replied, feeling Troy's hold on her tighten at her words. She turned her head back to look at Troy and saw the pleading look on his face. "You're busy with your cast mates, it's okay."

A part of Troy wanted to believe that but he already knew from the past that it really wasn't. "Please, let's go talk Brie."

Gabriella saw movement from over Troy's shoulder and saw how rather blatantly Sarah was staring at them, making the decision for Gabriella as she remembered the encouragement from all three of her girlfriends to make a stand. "All right."

"See you two later then," Ryan stated, turning to make his way through the crowd as Troy dropped his hold on Gabriella's shoulders only to enfold her right hand in his.

When they started to make their way through the crowd the opposite way, Troy felt a touch on his arm and glanced down to see Sarah looking up at him. "I'll be back Sarah. Enjoy yourself tonight, I'm sure it would be nice for you to also hang out with the others. They are really cool."

To Gabriella's surprise, Sarah just nodded, dropping her hand from Troy, letting Troy continue the progress through the crowd.

After a few minutes, Troy and Gabriella were finally able to make it to Troy's office, Troy closing the door behind him, grateful for the muted sound of the music as he sat down on the couch and pulled Gabriella down too so she was sitting next to him. The stiffness in her body and the amount of distance she put between them was another sign that they had another problem. "What's really going on Gabriella?"

She began to shake her head but stopped as she realized that lying would do nothing for them. "Is Sarah another publicity stunt in the making?"

"No," Troy truthfully answered. "It's just early cast bonding. I have no plans to let it get that far like with Heidi, but you need to understand that I need to be friendly with all my costars. It goes with the territory and is the best for the movie."

After some time, Gabriella nodded, knowing she did understand this. "I get that, honest. Part of me though feels like, I don't know, call me crazy, but like this fracture that was healing due to your active efforts is opening again. I don't want it to but it is."

Troy was silent as he processed her words, seeing her hand that he was once holding now toying with the seahorse pendant around her neck, a part of him realizing that she often toyed with it when Gabriella was confused or unsure of what was going on with them. "Okay, I can understand that. Can I ask you something? How long have you been here?"

Gabriella glanced at her watch and said, "About half an hour or so, maybe forty tops."

"And you didn't come by to say hi to your loving boyfriend because?"

"Because he was in career mode, as he often is on set too. It's not my place to interrupt."

"But it is," Troy softly answered, daring to scoot over so their thighs were pressing up against each other, slipping a hand behind Gabriella's neck and delighting that she shivered in the pleasure of his touch despite what else was going on. When her eyes opened again and focused on his face, Troy said, "Your place Gabriella is in my world, no matter which one it is. I don't want you ever feeling like you need to not be by my side because of one thing or another. Hell, even if I'm interviewing and you have the urge to hold my hand on the red carpet, do it."

The image of Gabriella interrupting an interview and then getting a scolding from Gail later made her both mortified and amused at the same time. "I don't think Gail would appreciate that somehow but thank you for the offer Troy. It means a lot that you made it but you know I would never do anything to distract from your career."

"Yeah but honestly, as annoyed as Gail would be, I'd be happy to have you next to me in all that I do, in front of the public or away. I'm sorry for making you feel that you couldn't be part of what's been developing on set and tonight. I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

Nodding, Gabriella realized she had always understood that about Troy. "I know you didn't. This is just a case of our worlds colliding instead of meshing together. Just as I saw a flash of you being jealous with me dancing with Ryan earlier, I too can be jealous and I just, well, I'm still learning how to flex to your life as you are to mine."

"Just part of the learning process. I'm glad you talked to me tonight though. You look beautiful tonight by the way," Troy replied, running his gaze over her simple black skirt with some white embroidery and the white halter that covered her well but also exposed her shoulders and some of her upper back. "I'm a lucky guy by far."

"Charmer," Gabriella replied, a smile back on her lips. "We just have to keep working at this together, right?"

Troy nodded. "Together being the important part. We don't have matching pendants for no reason."

Gabriella's eyes darted to the pendant barely visible above Troy's shirt and smiled, realizing that it really was the link between them, well the physical and evident link. Their growing love, trust, and respect for each other was the more important link and sign that they still had a lot going for them in their favor and were both committed at this point to making it through the rough patches, no matter what it meant.

She initiated the kiss as she leaned into him, smiling into it as she felt Troy hesitate to react, which showed his surprise, but was delighted when he returned it, wrapping his arms to bring her body even closer to his. The club was a happening place to be downstairs but both of them were content in their own little world right where they were.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Gabriella slid into the booth after Taylor, settling in so there would be room for two more people at the end without squishing her best friend. They were meeting up for lunch with Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, his girlfriend he was bringing, and Martha, a lunch that wouldn't be except for the fact that it was Saturday, marking the end of Sharpay's break from tour and almost marking a week on Monday since Troy had been gone from L.A.

It had been tough for Gabriella to drop Troy off at the airport but she was making it, knowing that she trusted him and this long distance was something that was a must for them to survive and get used to. Gabriella wasn't always going to be a studio teacher for Troy's movies and he wasn't always going to get a project that would keep him in L.A. Still though, it didn't make it any easier to say goodbye.

_When Gabriella pulled her compact car up to the curb of the fairly busy airport on the departure level, a part of her ripped apart knowing that although Troy wouldn't be gone longer than a week and a half, she'd still miss him. They had spent every moment they could together this past weekend, reaffirming for them both that they were both all right and still where they wanted to be. Now, after having spent the night at Troy's so she could get up early to take him to the airport, well, it just sucked._

_Troy made quick work of opening his door and surveying the surroundings, relieved when there wasn't a single paparazzi in sight. He kept his sunglasses on though despite the somewhat cloudy sky and got out, meeting Gabriella at the trunk as she popped it open. Making quick work of removing his suitcase and his carryon, Troy stepped onto the curb after shutting the trunk and dropped the bags to the ground, opening his arms to Gabriella to have her there in less than a few heartbeats._

_He savored the smell of her hair as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck and he turned his face to breathe her in, committing this moment to memory. Leaving for projects had never been tough for Troy but this was different and he knew the woman in his arms was why._

_"Call me when you get in, okay?" Gabriella requested, picking up her head as she squeezed her arms around his waist a bit more. "Just to make sure you made it there all right?"_

_"Yup, and every night if we aren't working, promise," Troy answered before capturing her lips with his. When he pulled away, he saw the slight glimmer in her brown eyes and knew that it was just as hard for her as it was for him. "I'll be back to annoying you soon enough, honest."_

_"Like you could ever annoy me, well most of the time." Gabriella remembered the day before when they were curled up on the couch at her apartment with Taylor, Gabriella trying to read a book with Troy sitting next to her, his arm around her, as he cheered on his favorite team playing on the screen. It had been a time spent together doing what each of them wanted to do, although it didn't seem to be such a good idea when Troy's shouts and sudden jerk of his body disrupted Gabriella's reading. The knowledge that he was leaving the next day kept Gabriella there though, enjoying it despite the disruptions._

_Chuckling, Troy kissed her again, loving how very honest she always was with him. "Either way, I'll be back soon. You behave yourself too, you hear me? No dancing on table tops or craziness without me being there to cheer you on."_

_"Like your best friend would let me do that no matter how much Sharpay would cheer me on," Gabriella playfully answered. "Hmm, did you ask all your friends to fill my schedule with outings while you're gone?"_

_"Maybe? Well not really, depends."_

_"Depends on what?"_

_"Well, I like you getting to know Chad better and I may have asked him to keep an eye out for you is all. Sharpay, well she loves you already like a bestie so you probably should be weary of that one. It's nice though knowing you get along with the people close to my life so well, my family and my second family away from home."_

_"I'm just glad they all seem to like me back. It'll be weird though having these outings without you. Hurry back home, okay?" Gabriella gave Troy one last deep kiss before reluctantly pulling out of his arms. "I'll be here when you come back."_

_Troy grinned. "I count on that. Thanks for the ride Brie. I love you."_

_"I love you too." Gabriella smiled in return._

_After grabbing his bags again, Troy looked back at Gabriella and smiled, more than pleased to see her still watching him from where she was preparing to get back into her car. "Until we meet again Gabriella."_

_With that, Troy walked into the terminal to check in while Gabriella wiped away a stray tear, embarrassed she was crying so easily over something so small in the long term as Troy going away for a week and a half. Thing was though, as small as it was, it was a big deal for Gabriella and she saw the writing on the wall then. No matter what, Troy Bolton had found a permanent place in her heart and soul that he'd never vacate, no matter what rough times may come their way._

"She's thinking about dropping Troy off again isn't she?" Gabriella heard Sharpay ask, alerting her to the fact that she had managed to space out.

She gave Sharpay a sheepish smile before she gave Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, and a new face she had never seen before a wave as they sat on the other side of the table from her. "Sorry."

"No worries. Where's the loser and your studio teacher friend?"

"They're coming I'm sure," Gabriella answered, spying both Chad and Martha looking around the restaurant for them. "There they are, let me get them."

Gabriella slid out of the booth and quickly got Martha's and Chad's attention, bringing them over to the table. Since Martha was wearing a skirt, Chad made the offer to slide in, doing so before Gabriella could so he was next to Taylor, leaving Gabriella sitting next to him with Martha at the end.

In her head Gabriella got a kick out of this, having sensed something growing between Taylor and Chad at the club the other night, hoping it would work out for them both when the time was right. She also saw the amusement on Sharpay's face and knew that their thoughts were traveling the same brainwave.

A moment later though, Gabriella realized she hadn't learned the name of their other companion yet. "Ryan, is this your lovely girlfriend you told me about on Friday night?"

Ryan nodded, blushing a little at forgetting his manners. "Yeah, sorry. Gabriella, Martha, Chad, and Taylor, this is my girlfriend Kelsi Nielson. Kelsi is a teacher with me at the school I work at. Kelsi, honey, this is Martha, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor."

"Hi," Kelsi shyly replied, giving them a sweet smile. "Thanks for inviting me out with you guys."

"Our pleasure," Gabriella replied, already liking the other woman. "We're a big mesh of people as it is and are excited about you adding to this little group."

"Minus one who isn't here today. Is Troy still out of town Gab?" Ryan asked.

Nodding, Gabriella replied, "Yeah, he should be back Thursday I think. They've been working pretty fast to get as much done as they can. He says things are going well."

"He better be behaving too," Sharpay muttered, earning a nudge from Zeke who gave her a warning look. "What?"

"I'm sure he is Sharpay."

"At least someone has faith in the poor guy," Zeke stated, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend. "So what's good to eat?"

"Everything," Chad answered, earning laughter from the table as they continued to survey the menus.

About two and a half hours later, the group finally began fighting over the check, dissecting what everyone owed after Sharpay offered to pay for everyone, including Chad. They had been done with lunch for well over an hour based on Chad finishing his food but none of them seemed to be in a hurry to leave the good company.

Gabriella had enjoyed getting to know Troy's friends even better, seeing both couples across from her interact, despite the lonely feeling she got from watching them as her own boyfriend was missing. Seeing the flirting going on between Chad and Taylor to her left delighted her though as she hadn't seen Taylor really flirt with anyone in some time, having only been about school for a while. Martha too was a lot of fun throughout lunch, Gabriella's mind recognizing that she was relieved this wide group of people could get along so famously.

Once the bill was settled, Sharpay seemed to have been in the same mindset as Gabriella as she suggested something to extend their outing. "Why don't we go get Pinkberry? It's around here somewhere, I think a few blocks away. The walk can help walk off some of lunch, especially for Mr. Burger Bigger Than His Head over there, and give us some fresh air."

Chad rolled his eyes at Sharpay's jab. "Is that the best you can do bottle blonde?"

"As if that was any better loser!"

"Kids, easy," Zeke interrupted, shooting Gabriella a look that made her giggle. "Let's just go to Pinkberry and make sure Chad and Sharpay are nowhere near each other."

"I'm in," Martha threw out. "Gabriella?"

Gabriella nodded and saw that Taylor too nodded her head.

Ryan glanced at Kelsi and saw that she was smiling so he took that as a yes. "We're in too."

"Great, so we're settled. Let's get this group moving!" Martha enthusiastically said, reminding Gabriella how much endless energy she always thought her friend possessed, even compared against Sharpay.

As soon as they left the restaurant though, the journey to Pinkberry turned harder than expected. It wasn't that Sharpay was totally turned around as to where Pinkberry actually was, which is what Chad would have teased her about in any other circumstance, but because of the sea of paparazzi that were now attacking.

"Sharpay, over here!"

"Ms. Evans, how was lunch?"

"Smile!"

"What's it like having a globally sold out tour?"

"When are you going back?"

"What made you go back to blonde?"

"Sharpay, the camera loves you!"

Despite their differences, Chad made sure to walk on one side of Sharpay while Zeke walked on her other side, an arm around her waist. Ryan and Kelsi kept a good pace so they were right in front of Sharpay while Martha, Taylor, and Gabriella brought up the back of the group, Gabriella keeping her head low.

After ten yards of walking though, it quickly became evident that Gabriella too was a target as soon as she was recognized.

"Gabriella! How does it feel?"

She brushed the question off as she kept walking, although her mind began wondering what the hell the guy was talking about, was asking about. 'How does what feel?'

"TJ and Sarah looked quite steamy. Are you and TJ over or did he betray you?"

Now this, this question got Gabriella's whole attention, causing her to stumble and actually stand still as her mind began to try to piece together exactly what the photographer was referring to.

Taylor saw the shock on her friend's face and stopped along with her with Martha, neither knowing exactly what to do besides grab Gabriella's hands and pull her forward, setting their speed to be just a bit quicker than before.

Once Sharpay was safely inside Borders, a diversion Zeke thought up as there was a back exit and they couldn't be followed, Chad paused to hold the door open for the trio behind them as well, his mouth drying as a small group of photographers practically encircled them. Without thinking about it, he rushed to meet them and did his best to shield Gabriella from all the cameras, resisting the urge to knock out a few of the more aggressive guys as he heard the things being said.

"How does it feel to have TJ cheat on you like he did to get you?"

"Sarah says you have been a roadblock to their romance. Why did you give up?"

"What are you going to do now with TJ clearly moving on without you?"

When the small group finally made it inside Borders and then made their way deeper into the store, stopping behind a series of bookshelves that hid them from the glass windows, Chad instantly pulled Gabriella into a hug, wincing as he felt her tremble. "Don't listen to their bullshit Gabriella. They do that to get under your skin."

It touched Taylor to see how protective Chad was over her best friend. Both she and Martha both rubbed soothing hands along Gabriella's back as Gabriella tried to process everything that just happened, grateful that Chad had more experience with the paparazzi swarming a friend than they did.

Seeing no tears in Gabriella's eyes as she finally pulled away after a while caused relief to flood through Chad but he soon lost that feeling with how troubled she looked. "Gabriella, what's wrong? Don't put any stock into anything they say. They get paid for screwing with people's lives."

Gabriella though remained silent, not looking at any of her friends but at a shelf nearby behind Chad that she had just spotted, the blood that had lingered in her face quickly draining. Breaking the hold all three had on her, Gabriella took five steps towards the shelf and picked up the magazine that had a picture of Troy and Sarah clearly kissing on the streets of some city or town. "A new set romance for TJ," Gabriella whispered as she read the headline of the tabloid, finding it somehow harder to breathe with the lump in her throat blocking all air to her lungs.

She didn't notice that Taylor and Martha, along with Chad, were all gathered around her, nervously peering over her shoulder at the magazine. Gabriella didn't hear Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, and Kelsi find them or the shriek Sharpay let out when she saw the same cover and picked up another copy. All Gabriella saw as she flipped through and found the two page article were more pictures of Troy and Sarah looking cozy and comfortable together, flirty smiles on their faces, Sarah leaning into him, and another image of their kiss.

Her vision blurred as she saw a quote from Sarah. "It was love at first sight. Who could resist TJ?"

Some part of her was screaming that there was a high chance that this was a made up story with made up quotes to sell a magazine. Her heart kept demanding that her mind recognize the fact that she knew Troy wouldn't do this to her, to them. It was Gabriella's mind and imagination though that had a hold of Gabriella now as she imagined Sarah and Troy flirting and kissing away from set, bonding even more than innocent costars. It was that vision that made Gabriella shake just a bit more just before she saw something in a picture she could barely make out.

Sharpay was fuming. Being part of the business, Sharpay knew by the grainy look to the images that the shot was taken from afar and enlarged. Initially, Sharpay was pissed that Troy could do something so stupid but then as she read the article and saw that most of it was fueled by "a reliable source" or Sarah, Sharpay recognized that it was all a bunch of crap. In fact, Sharpay's eyes narrowed as she caught an almost entirely cropped out slice of a camera used on sets to film in the picture of the kiss.

Seeing that no one else knew quite what to do, Sharpay stepped in and pushed her way to stand next to Gabriella, grateful that the others formed a type of human wall that would block Sharpay and Gabriella from any curious people passing by. "Gabriella, look at this." Sharpay put her copy back on a shelf and pointed with her index finger the same image she had seen in hers. "That's a movie camera lens."

Surprising her though, Gabriella nodded. "I know, I saw it just a few seconds ago."

"Then why are you still so heartbroken looking?"

"Because I'm disappointed in myself and I'm even more worried now."

"Huh?" Not to sound dumb or oblivious but Sharpay didn't quite understand Gabriella's thought process.

Gabriella closed the magazine and put it on the shelf in front of her. "I'm disappointed that I didn't handle the paparazzi better and I let my imagination run away from me. I'm even more worried though because if those quotes in that article are true, Sarah clearly has her sight set on Troy."

A cell phone began to ring, all eyes focused on Gabriella's purse as the quiet song continued, Gabriella making no move to answer it, not even to check who the missed call was from when it ended.

"Gabriella, aren't you going to answer it?" Zeke asked, having a feeling who that ringtone belonged to based on the lyrics.

"Not right now, I can't. Do you think it's safe to walk to Pinkberry now?"

Ryan peeked over the shelves towards the back and didn't see anyone lingering out there. "I can't see anyone but with the pap, you just never know."

"We have to leave here anyway. You going to be okay Gab?" Chad asked, grateful that Gabriella nodded as she mysteriously blinked away her tears, clearing them from the tears that had once threatened to fall. Chad never quite understood how women did that but he was more than willing to brush that aside now. "Let's go then."

With that, the group left Borders to walk to Pinkberry, not running into any more paparazzi thankfully but with a mood hanging over them that wasn't quite as upbeat as it was just twenty minutes before.

* * *

When Troy got Gabriella's voicemail, he ended the call, knowing that no simple voicemail would settle his nerves. Samuel had just called a break five minutes earlier when Troy retrieved his own messages and got an urgent one from Gail warning of a tabloid article that was published with pictures from the set that were cropped well to show nothing other than Sarah and Troy. Immediately after listening to it, Troy called Gail to find out what she was doing in terms of damage control and was content with what she was doing. He also got a rather icy text from Hayden to which he replied she had nothing to worry about and to chill out. His concern though was Gabriella.

He knew that Gabriella was a lot stronger than she was weeks ago about Hollywood buzz and rumors but at the same time, had he been in her shoes, Troy knew all too well how he would feel. It was a known fact that when someone sees something they would never want to see, they will stare at the image and not see anything else that a person not that involved would see. All Troy could hope for was that Gabriella didn't see the magazine and that she hadn't been checking on blogs again or if she was checking, that she was on more credible sites.

The fact also remained unknown as to whether Sarah really spoke to the tabloid or not. From what Troy knew of his costar, he'd like to think that she hadn't, that the tabloid was just making up stuff as they often did. Problem was, there was no way for Troy to ask and find out without risking offending Sarah and putting the movie in jeopardy. For now, Troy knew he'd just have to assume her innocence and go on.

To say that Troy was almost physically ill with worry would be an understatement though but he forced himself to control it, knowing that in the middle of a shoot on location was not the time to break down. Instead, Troy slipped his hand into the pocket of his jeans and closed his fingers around the seahorse pendant, which turned out to be a lifeline for him, almost willing Gabriella to feel his love just then.

"TJ, is everything all right?" Samuel asked as he saw his leading man looking not so into everything. "Bad news from home or something?"

Troy glanced down at his hand where he saw Samuel looking and saw how white his knuckles were as clutched the cell phone in his hand. "Everything is all right," Troy answered, his voice tight while he tried to put his best face forward, seeing that he failed with the look Samuel gave him.

"We can extend the break if you want. I thought we'd run through your argument with Sarah a few more times but from a different angle. We can wait though."

"No, I'm good," Troy answered, knowing that perhaps the scene could be used to his advantage. "Are we ready to go?"

Samuel nodded, warily looking at TJ. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Troy had always been professional on set and today would be no exception despite his worry, despite his fear. As soon as he was done for the day though, he knew he'd be back on his cell to get a hold of Gabriella and assure them both that everything was all right.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Two and a half days had passed and Gabriella was still struggling with her inner demons despite having spoken to Troy and hearing from him that it was in fact a series of shots from the set. They had spoken each day since then but Gabriella still felt uneasy the longer he was away. In short, Gabriella found herself feeling threatened by Sarah and it was a feeling that she hadn't felt was appropriate to express to Troy over the phone but promising herself that she would when the time was right, when they could talk in person.

A group of school children passed right in front of her view of the sea otters as she sat on the bench next to Zeke, filling her ears with their laughter and chatter, one boy in particular making Gabriella's heart wrench a bit more as she thought of Michael yet again.

Zeke nudged Gabriella from where he was sitting on the bench, giving her a smile as she looked at him. "You know, you get this really silly smile on your face each time you see these little rascals walk through here. I'm starting to think we came to the aquarium to watch the kids and not the marine life."

Gabriella gave him a small smile. "No, I just really wanted a place to think. Thanks for coming with me by the way. I know the Aquarium of the Pacific was a bit of a drive but with the pass Troy gave me, it was the only aquarium that made sense."

"Hey, I get it. I find it charming though that you've picked up his habit of using aquariums as a place for reflection," Zeke replied, smiling back at her. "Are you any better from Saturday?"

"Yes and no. We've talked and I just need to continue working on things, moving forward."

"But you trust him, right?"

Gabriella nodded, smiling a bit more as she saw one of the sea otters dive into the water and begin swimming to the bottom to grab something that looked like something used as a toy. "That's not the issue. I just need to talk to him is all, in person, away from the set and everything Hollywood."

"It's a tough life that we lead Gabriella, especially in the romance department, so long as we remain tied to them," Zeke commented. "Everyone in the world only sees us and envies us because we have good looking partners who have money and fame to boot but they tend not to see the darker side, the difficulties."

"Sadly, I've found that dating a celebrity is pretty much like putting yourself under the microscope right with them. I mean, getting swarmed the other day when Sharpay should have been the only focus, when Troy wasn't around, was ridiculous."

Zeke gave Gabriella a sad look, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her into a half hug against his side. "It was ridiculous but you handled it the best you could. Maybe one could even say you're becoming a pro with the paparazzi."

Gabriella let out a dry laugh. "Now that would be the day. I still remember the day they swarmed us at the beach and I was trying to protect Michael. He was so frightened. The paparazzi are so aggressive and loud that they sometimes scare me. I can't imagine how it was for him. As hard as it was for him to accept that he didn't get the role in the movie, I still remember that long conversation I had with him, Lucille, Jack, and myself while he cried, and I think it was for the best. Things would have only gotten worse down here for him."

"As tough as it is to make it in this business, especially as a child, there are positives as well. There has to be otherwise people like Sharpay and Troy wouldn't still be involved."

Nodding, Gabriella looked back to the sea otter exhibit, watching as another sea otter dove into the water, enjoying itself in the water. "I know but I just can't help but be super protective of Michael. It would have been nice to have been his studio teacher and all so I could still see him but I think he's meant to be living the life he has now, going to kindergarten, living in the Bay Area, away from the craziness here. He's so sweet and innocent I shudder at the thought of him being tainted by the harshness of this world, what I can only imagine what it is like to be actually working in it."

Coughing a little to cover up his chuckle, Zeke decided to voice his instant reaction anyway. "You do realize you are working in the Hollywood bubble yourself."

"No, not really."

"Dancing in Sharpay's video, being a studio teacher on set, that's all Hollywood related stuff. You may not be the main star or anything but you played a part in the video and will play an important part of this movie, no lie. Face it Gabriella, this Hollywood world we are talking about is also yours now and not just because of whom you are dating."

Zeke's words struck Gabriella, hard. She blinked in response as she looked at him, fully absorbing what he meant and her new reality, a world she had crossed into unconsciously. Thing was, Zeke was right. Gabriella had been conceptualizing TJ's career as belonging to the Hollywood realm, something separate from Troy's everyday life, separate from her, but it wasn't so black and white. Now, in all honesty, Gabriella too had a piece of herself invested in TJ's world, both by dating Troy and also teaching in it. 'Maybe this is what will help us more, to bring our worlds and lives more in line.'

Sensing that Gabriella needed this time to just think, Zeke sat back and found himself people watching more than watching the sea otters in front of them or the tanks a short distance away. He remembered all too well the struggle of first starting to date Sharpay, feeling totally inadequate to be dating a world famous singer and actress but here he was, still Sharpay's boyfriend. A sneaky feeling told Zeke that Gabriella was not only going through the same thing but also more than Zeke ever had to and it was basically because she was constantly in that world these days.

There was nothing wrong with living the Hollywood lifestyle but Zeke could only imagine the confusion and the heightened sense of everything his new friend was experiencing. Gabriella struck Zeke as the level headed type, someone who would fight to the death for what she really believed in but at the same time, she was also still rather naïve of how some things were done and handled in the Hollywood spotlight. Zeke just hoped he could help her where he could because, really, the two of them were like two peas in a pod.

Some time later, when Zeke was looking around, he spotted a familiar looking face among the crowd, his gaze searching for someone that was sitting right next to Zeke. Knowing that they needed to talk, badly, Zeke turned to Gabriella and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder as to not startle her. "Gabriella, I'm going to go use the restroom and then make a call to check on Sharpay. Are you going to be okay?"

Gabriella glanced over and nodded. "I'll still be here, thinking."

'Or maybe not,' Zeke disagreed in his head while he forced himself to just give her a small smile. "I'll see you in a bit then."

When Gabriella went back to unseeingly watching the sea otter exhibit again, Zeke turned and walked in the direction of Troy, who was dressed in jeans with a gray button up shirt over a white t-shirt, blending in quite well.

It didn't take Troy long to spot Zeke advancing, somehow not all that surprised that Zeke would be here with Gabriella, actually relieved that he was. "Hey man, how's it going?"

Their fists bumped and brushed in their usual greeting before Zeke replied, "I'm all right. Just enjoying the day. What are you doing here? I thought Gabriella said you'd be back tomorrow."

"That was the original plan but we made great time so I got back on the first flight I could to get back here. I really missed Brie," Troy confessed, smiling as he realized what a sap he was turning out to be. His gaze shifted from Zeke to over Zeke's shoulder, feeling the smile on his lips expand to a grin as he saw Gabriella sitting there on the bench, looking lovely in a jean skirt and red top, but lost in thought. "Is everything okay? Luke and Birgitte are fine and their pregnancy right?"

The panic in Troy's voice was enough to remind Zeke that things really would work out for the best between Troy and Gabriella given time, no matter how confused Gabriella may be, how threatened she voiced herself to feel. "They're fine as far as I know. Why don't you go talk to her? Chad and Taylor are both supposed to meet us at Bubba Gump's in an hour or so. I can meet you two there."

"That'd be great, thanks man."

Zeke just smiled in response before making himself scarce, stopping and turning around only long enough to see the surprised look on Gabriella's face before the brightest smile he had seen from her in days appeared as Troy swept her off the bench in a big hug.

Gabriella threw her arms around Troy's neck, squeezing him tightly as he did her from where his arms were encircling her waist before Troy put her back down on her feet. They shared a quick kiss, mindful of where they were, before they leaned their foreheads together, both of their hearts beating quickly. "Hi," he murmured, grinning as Gabriella took a moment to return the greeting. "Surprised?"

"Very much so," Gabriella answered, pulling away slightly so she could take in every feature of his face clearly. "Now I know why you were so interested in finding out what I was doing today and tomorrow!"

"Well I'm always interested in your life but I confess I was trying to get a firm confirmation of where you would be so I could come find you. I got in not too long ago and had to come see you. I missed you Gabriella."

"I missed you too Troy, a lot," Gabriella echoed, kissing him once more before stepping out of his hold, becoming aware that some curious eyes were now watching them. Instead, Gabriella grabbed Troy's left hand and held it in her right, leading the way away from the sea otters and the growing amounts of people now looking at them.

They were content in walking through the rest of the Northern Pacific Gallery in silence, both just enjoying being with each other again after another round of long distance. It was when they got to an area of the Tropical Pacific Gallery where there weren't many people around that Troy gave in to his need to hold Gabriella again. He gently pulled her into a little area that had glass from floor to ceiling and was designed to make the viewer of the Tropical Reef Habitat feel like they were in the tank with the ocean life, delighting and surprising her when he just wrapped his arms around her and held her.

The fact that they hadn't spoken much since they reunited but were comfortable strolling and holding hands highlighted how great their bond was, that their silent communication was enough to know that they missed each other, that they loved each other, and were just ecstatic to be with one another in that moment.

That blissfulness that Gabriella felt though disappeared as she buried her nose into Troy's shirt, feeling her body automatically stiffen as she smelled a distinct scent she had only smelled before and rather recently. All of a sudden, the happy bubble they were in together quivered, threatening to burst the longer Gabriella allowed her previous thoughts and feelings invade her mind until it finally popped, leaving Gabriella to pull away just enough so she could see the now concerned look on Troy's face.

"Brie? What's wrong babe?"

Licking her lips, Gabriella turned her head slightly to look into the tank, watching as a few various fish swam by as she said, "When was the last time you saw Sarah?"

Blinking, Troy cocked his head to the side as he studied Gabriella's profile. "The last time I saw Sarah? Just a little while ago. We were on the same plane back to L.A. together. Why?" When the silence grew between them again, Troy began to feel uneasy, knowing this was not the good type of silence. In fact, this was the foretelling silence that seemed to weigh down on them both as he awaited what she had to say.

Gabriella folded her arms across her midsection as she zoned out as she stared at the tank, knowing she needed to tell Troy everything but being somewhat afraid of how he would react. "Troy, you know I trust you, right?"

"Yeah," Troy answered, "I know you do like I trust you. Is this about Sarah?"

Not wanting to drag this on, Gabriella nodded, turning her head to look back at Troy. "You could be starring with any other woman and I know I wouldn't feel this way but with her, I don't trust her Troy. There's something about her, there's something in my gut that is telling me not to trust her."

Seconds turned into a minute. When Gabriella didn't hear anything come from Troy, she would have wondered if he was still there had it not been for the pressure she still felt of Troy's hand on the middle of her lower back. She let time pass her by though, not knowing quite else what to say. The truth was out there now, for better or worse.

For Troy, he honestly didn't know what to say. Gabriella had never really shown to be a truly jealous type before, like this type of jealous. There was being jealous in the teasing way with a little bit of insecurity and then there was full out jealousy fueled by lots of insecurity and possessiveness. This felt like the latter to him. In fact, even hearing her words, Troy struggled to connect the fact she really just expressed what she had. "So you're jealous of Sarah? Like truly, gut wrenching jealous?"

Sadly, Gabriella shook her head, having known somewhere in her brain as she was speaking moments earlier that he would misinterpret her words as jealousy. Swallowing the bundle of nerves now lodged in her throat, Gabriella turned her head so she was able to meet his gaze, appreciating for a mere moment the way his bangs hung over a quarter of his right eye, but really looking into his eyes. What she searched for, Gabriella wasn't quite sure at the start, but what she wanted to see there was genuine understanding as she spoke again.

"Troy, I know it sounds like that, like I'm just being completely paranoid and jealous, but I'm not. Jealousy to me involves resentment of the other person involved and I don't feel that for Sarah, I truly don't." Gabriella continued looking back at Troy, thinking of her next words. "I know Sharpay teases you about being jealous all the time but truly, I hope you are never truly jealous. I never want you to resent some random guy for just talking to me nor feel insecure about us. I know I don't feel that way."

Their connected gaze worked both ways and Troy was able to see the subtle changes in her mocha orbs that spelled out to him that she was being completely honest and wasn't holding anything back. Troy distantly heard his cell phone ring but didn't bother even checking who it was, not caring who it was. All that mattered to him right then, the only person who mattered, was standing right in front of him, revealing everything to him. "I don't feel insecure about us or you either Brie. Thing is, why are you reacting so strongly about Sarah? I mean, Heidi I could understand because she was fairly aggressive and suggestive but Sarah is actually rather sweet."

Nodding, Gabriella saw the writing on the wall and knew that this conversation wasn't going to be easy for either of them. "I get that she appears to be but with Heidi, I knew her type right off the bat and she didn't pretend to be anything else. There's just something about Sarah, I think it's the way that she is one way with you and another with everyone else, even if it is barely noticeable. It's also the subtle little things she does whenever she realizes I'm watching or even when she doesn't know."

"Like what? It's only been a few weeks since we really have been working together. Is that really enough time to pass judgment on her Brie?"

"That's not what I'm doing Troy," Gabriella protested, part of her taking offense to the fact that Troy even thought that. "Look, all I'm doing is telling you the truth of how I feel, openly communicating with you. If you don't want to hear it, I can't control that."

When Gabriella turned her body and attempted to walk out of their little area, Troy grabbed her hand before she could get far and tugged her back, seeing the way that Gabriella now didn't want to meet his gaze. "Brie, babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you judgmental although I did a great job of doing it just then. I just, I don't know what I can say. Sarah is a non-threat, honest. She's a costar, a possible friend at most later down the line. If I could, I'd cut her out of my life to make you happy."

Gabriella though adamantly shook her head. "I wouldn't ask that of you Troy."

"I know you wouldn't because that's just the way you are," Troy replied, using his right hand to cup the side of her face, smiling a bit more as she unconsciously leaned into it. "But I would do that for you to decrease you feeling the way you are. Would you really not feel this way if it was any other female playing my leading lady on screen?"

"I don't think I would but who knows. We can't play the 'what if' game really. I'll just focus on work when I'm on set as you do. We'll be fine."

Troy raised his other hand and cupped the other side of her face with his left hand, forcing Gabriella's gaze to meet his. "We will be fine but not because you avoid me on set or any other silly ideas you've just thought of in your head. They are silly only because I wouldn't want you to disappear from any part of my life for the sake of my career or to avoid issues between us. Thing is, Sarah isn't even an issue. I'm not interested in her, trust me. She's got a great personality and is fun to be with but I need more than that in a woman I want to have in my life on a long term basis. The woman I have in my mind is loving, understanding, intelligent, driven, truthful, strong, and funny. There's so much more involved but all you need to do is look in a mirror to see her, to see my ideal woman."

Gabriella felt the corners of her mouth tug upwards as they leaned their foreheads together, Gabriella's arms circling Troy's waist. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"More like what did I do to deserve you? Part of becoming stronger together, for each other and for ourselves, is facing these difficulties head on like you did with me today and I'm glad. I think we can benefit from more of these healthy discussions than sulky silence and pouting, although you are a cute pouter."

"No, Michael takes the cards in that one," Gabriella countered, both laughing. "Look Troy, I do trust you, wholeheartedly and want you to realize that."

Troy smiled. "That's good because I do you too. Part of trusting me though Gabriella is trusting in my judgment of who I surround myself with. Costars may not be a choice I make but to the degree of how much I surround myself with them is up to me. I'm doing a lot of initial bonding with the rest of the cast and it's important to any movie to have that chemistry."

"I understand Troy, honest. I just, I knew I had to tell you. Seeing the tabloids and having the paparazzi asking about you and Sarah, it just made my feelings about her turn that much darker."

Troy softly swore, making a mental note never to leave Gabriella alone on a public street again. He knew that was impossible but that's the way he felt. "The paparazzi are a bunch of scavengers looking for their big next meal. Riling you up is their best tactic to get those pictures they want and need. I have no doubt those pictures they got of you upset are going to show up in more places than just the blogs they are on now."

"They're on blogs?" Gabriella sighed, leaning hear head on Troy's chest as she felt him put his chin on top of her head. She watched as a few fish swam by, watching the way everything just moved so gently, so smoothly, so peacefully in the ocean. "Why couldn't I have been a fish? There'd be no paparazzi!"

Chuckling, Troy kissed the top of his girlfriend's head. "I know in Hawaii I pictured you as a beautiful and stunning mermaid but I don't think I can ever think of you as just a fish. Besides, it's only peaceful looking to us from our point of view. The grass isn't always greener on the other side."

"Yes old sage," Gabriella teased, pulling away to lean up and place a kiss on his lips. "I think I've experienced that first hand, being now in this world of yours. I just have to say one thing though."

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm blessed that you're in it with me."

Troy captured Gabriella's soft lips with his own before pulling her tighter into his body, both unconsciously swaying with the small waves of the tank in front of them as they absorbed the peace that often came for them both at aquariums.

* * *

A few hours later, both weren't feeling quite so peaceful but they were enjoying themselves nonetheless with Zeke, Chad, and Taylor at a table at Bubba Gump's. Gabriella had been thrilled when Taylor actually made it as she promised after Taylor's work shift, especially when it appeared that Chad and Taylor lost no time getting reacquainted.

When Chad and Taylor shared another laugh together, Troy kissed Gabriella's neck before he whispered, "Be careful, I think you may be losing your best friend to my best friend in the matter of days."

Gabriella turned her head around to smile at her boyfriend. "Come again? What is this talk about losing either of them?"

"Just saying, I have a feeling that Chad is going to ask Taylor out sometime soon. He's asked me for her number, to get it from you, but I keep telling him no."

Outraged that Troy withheld this information from her for so long, Gabriella slapped Troy's chest. "How could you not tell me this?"

As Troy rubbed the spot, exaggerating his reaction, he heard a chuckle from across the way and looked up to see Zeke watching. "Something amusing Baylor?"

"No Bolton, except the fact that if you want to feel a real slap, try dating Sharpay. Oh wait, you already have!" Zeke exclaimed, laughing along with Chad, who had overheard him.

"I was going to say man, been there, done that! Who do you think Sharpay practiced those slaps on?"

Chad nodded his head, remembering the few times he was witness to Sharpay taking rather nice shots at Troy, whether it be in a playful way or a more serious way. "I've seen it. Troy definitely got some bruises from her. Seriously, who says guys aren't the victims in domestic abuse cases? I think you and Zeke her are prime examples."

"Please spare me the jokes. Statistically this is unfortunately in the favor of women," Taylor replied. "That is one stat I wish wasn't true and I am far from proud of."

Chad sobered up as he saw that his teasing was lost on Taylor judging by her frown. "Hey, I'm sorry Taylor. I know it's not something to joke about."

Taylor gave him a small smile. "It's okay. I just, you can ask Gabriella. I'm a bit of a bleeding heart when it comes to abuse cases. For some time, I had considered going into child services but realized that I'd be facing those situations day and out and knew I couldn't cut it. It's still something we're taught to look for in tutoring and teaching both. Sad huh?"

"Dude, that really is sad to think about."

Zeke and Troy just watched in amazement as their normally goofy buddy was actually truly remorseful and serious as he and Taylor talked a little more on the subject. "Is he actually having a conversation that's intellectual and emotional based? Doesn't this strike you as weird Troy?"

Troy looked back at Zeke and shrugged before he went back to curiously watching Chad and Taylor, seeing them both smile at each other despite discussing such a heavy topic. "He has his serious side too, it just doesn't come out to play as often."

"I think it's sweet," Gabriella expressed, smiling at the couple before turning her attention on her boyfriend and friend both. "There's nothing wrong with a guy flexing personalities to be a certain way with the woman he wants to woo. I think it's charming actually so long as you don't act like someone you're not."

"Was that a hint Brie?"

"Only if you took it that way," Gabriella teased, giggling as Troy pouted.

Zeke grinned as he popped some shrimp in his mouth. "Sharpay would so die if she was here, I can already hear her in my head."

"The number one sign you're going crazy!" Troy responded, chuckling as Zeke rolled his eyes. "Her voice, when it's in your head, is it nagging?"

"Sometimes," Zeke admitted, laughing along with Troy while Gabriella looked just amused.

A few minutes later, Taylor and Chad joined the conversation of the group again, seeming to be connected in a bit of a different way that was new to them.

Gabriella of course was excited for her best friend when Taylor later on told her in the parking garage just after they had gotten into Taylor's car that Chad had asked her out on an official date for Friday night.

When they were driving along some of the coast moments later, Gabriella couldn't help but grin. She felt like her talk with Troy took so much weight off of her even if it did make her vulnerable in some ways to him. Thing was, with Troy, she didn't feel like that was a bad thing and was just happy that he was back in town and that he was coming over later that night after checking things at the club with Zeke and Chad. More importantly though, she felt like this life she and Taylor had begun here in Los Angeles may just turn out for the best for both of them.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Another week had passed and Gabriella soon learned that being on set during pre-production was quite a deal different than being on set during actual production. During actual production, the sets were a lot busier and so were the studio teachers, there being at most four of them at one time.

Today, there was only her scheduled to be on set as it was just Phillip scheduled for the afternoon. Gabriella had come in just a little bit earlier than an hour before she expected Phillip because she got a note from Samuel inviting her onto the set early to watch some of the shooting first hand.

After dropping off her bags in the designated school room, Gabriella leisurely walked towards the set they were shooting at that day. A glance down at her schedule showed that it was an interior shoot of the house of TJ's character. If she hadn't already known where the main shooting area was, she would have had no trouble finding it with all the lights shining brightly.

As she got nearer, she thought it was odd that it was so quiet on set, not the usual hustle and bustle she had gotten used to even at this early hour. Gabriella didn't dwell too much on this though and continued making her way now into the open area of the bedroom of the house, really just three walls and the floor with decorations on the inside with the outside being just plain wood. It wasn't the details of the bedroom though that Gabriella noticed but what was happening on the set of the bedroom.

"Mmm, that feels so good…" Gabriella winced as she heard those five words, already feeling sick knowing exactly what was being filmed just then. Already, Gabriella knew that she was doomed to hear Sarah's voice for at least the rest of the day.

"Ohhhh… I love you Harmony…" And there was Troy's voice.

Feeling her throat tighten as she began to feel herself physically shake, Gabriella turned around to leave the set all together when she heard Sarah's voice again. "I love you too TJ…"

"CUT!" Samuel yelled, getting up from his director's chair to walk over to the bed where TJ quickly removed himself away from Sarah, slipping out of the bed with his boxers on and into a robe an assistant had ready for him. "Sarah, you need to stay in character. I know this is tough and definitely not the most comfortable situation for anyone here but that's why I closed the set. I really need you to focus on the love of Harmony's life, not TJ, okay?"

Sarah nodded. "I'm so sorry. I don't mean to keep messing up like this!"

"Right, that's why she keeps calling out TJ," mumbled a camera guy nearby Gabriella, earning her attention. "She's either got real short term memory or is trying to get as much kissing time as possible with the guy."

"To think we've been at this scene for more than an hour without a change of the camera angles or anything that would reasonably justify this," another quietly complained, both snapping to attention when Samuel walked back to his chair.

Spotting the brunette now hovering in the shadows, Samuel narrowed his eyes before he turned his attention back on his two leads, realizing it would be better not to alert anyone else to her presence there just then. "Try this again please. TJ, if you will."

Troy nodded and stepped out of his robe again, sliding in between the sheets and holding his position above Sarah, exactly the same thing he had done at least twenty times so far. For Troy, doing this scene was just part of the job. He had done this so many times in his lifetime that although it was slightly embarrassing and awkward still, Troy was used to it and was less easily flustered. Sarah though seemed to be having a lot of issues.

When Sarah accidentally let his name slip again, Troy groaned out of frustration, quickly catching himself and looking up, grateful that it seemed that Samuel had cut the filming before that even happened. Troy liked to think he had the best patience in the world with his co-stars but this was starting to fray on his nerves.

"All right, let's all just take a break shall we? Be back in ten," Samuel announced, sighing as he tried to get a grip on his own annoyance with his female lead. "Sarah, please take this time to really focus on the scene, okay? We are almost close to running late on schedule and I know you can do this. I've seen some wonderful things from you."

Sarah gave Samuel her best smile as she got out of the bed and stepped into the robe offered to her, covering her nude colored bikini and pasties. "Will do Samuel. TJ, maybe you can help me get more into character?"

Fighting the urge to tell her no, Troy decided to be the better guy and walked over to Sarah to follow her to the table where breakfast foods were still set up to try to help coach his co-star through this scene.

Samuel glanced over his shoulder and still saw the figure that was now further back in the shadows. From there, he could tell that Gabriella was unnerved and he thought it best to approach her now. When Samuel neared, it seemed only when he was in front of Gabriella that she even really saw him. "Gabriella?"

"Oh, umm, hi Sam. I got your note and stuck around because I didn't want to interrupt," Gabriella rushed out, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"My note? Gabriella, I didn't send you a note. In fact, this is a closed set, only with a bare production crew right now," Samuel replied, mystified by where Gabriella would have gotten the notion that she was invited to the very type of scene Samuel imagined no one wanted to see their other half be a part of. "Do you have it with you?"

After digging into the pocket of her slacks, Gabriella pulled it out and handed it to Samuel, who studied it with a narrowed gaze before he handed it back to her. "I'm sorry but that isn't my handwriting. I'm not sure whose it is either."

Gabriella accepted this piece of information and just nodded, not knowing what else to do. "Well, since it's a closed set, I'll just go back to the school room then."

"That's probably best," Samuel answered, pausing before leaving when he thought better to ask what he was wondering. "Exactly what is it that you saw a few minutes ago?"

Flashes of Troy's lips on Sarah's body, her hands on his naked skin, raced through Gabriella's mind. She blinked before looking back at the director. "Enough. I probably should go."

Knowing enough to know to let her go, Samuel just nodded and watched Gabriella turn and walk off, feeling horrible that Gabriella had seen what she had. 'Just another part of the reality she got herself into that she didn't need to see,' Samuel sympathetically thought. Seeing that nothing else could be done though, Samuel walked back to his chair and sat down, focusing back on the scene at hand and how to get the results he really wanted.

* * *

After the day was wrapped, Gabriella let out a sigh of relief when Phillip and Marcy both were walking away from the school room, sagging against a nearby wall. She had struggled through the day after seeing what she had on the closed set, the images and sounds playing constantly through her mind on an endless loop. Gabriella recognized that it was acting but the mysterious note accompanied by Sarah's clear and purposeful mistakes to prolong the sex scene still had her stomach turning.

Her head snapped up though as she heard a knocking on the doorframe, somehow surprised to see Troy there, grinning at her. "Hi."

"Hey beautiful." Troy was about to step forward to walk towards her but stopped as he realized he'd be in trouble if he did that and the room was still considered "school". "Umm, can you come out here so I can give you a proper greeting? Not sure if Phillip is done for the day and would rather not get in trouble."

Finding Troy's worry adorable, Gabriella pushed aside the endless movie in her head and approached him, thinking it cute in the way Troy also moved back a few steps to distance himself from the school room, stopping though as Gabriella crossed the threshold. "Phillip is already gone with his mom but I guess it's better safe than sorry."

"Definitely," Troy murmured, unable to resist immediately scooping Gabriella up into his arms for a big hug, dragging her scent through his nostrils, relishing in the comforting feeling of having her in his embrace. He brushed a kiss across her forehead before relaxing his hold a little. "I missed you all today. Is it crazy that I can miss you even when you're in the same soundstage?"

Gabriella forced herself not to back away as she smelled Sarah's scent mingled with Troy's and instead smiled back at her boyfriend. "Then I must be crazy with you because I missed you too."

"Does that mean you'll come out with us tonight?"

Getting a sinking feeling, Gabriella ventured to ask, "Who exactly is 'us' and what are you doing?"

"The cast. We're going to grab some dinner together, further bond and stuff."

"Oh," Gabriella replied, knowing already how out of place she'd be if she went and also not all that sure she was ready to see Troy and Sarah together again so soon. "You know, I think I should just go home."

"Seriously? Am I really getting the 'sorry, I have to wash my hair' excuse from you?" Troy questioned, finding the idea actually amusing. "You can't be serious! I haven't seen you all day and you're not going to come with me? Brie…"

Despite his pouting, Gabriella was able to remain firm, although she felt her smile betray her a little in showing him that she found him adorable for his efforts. "It's a cast event Troy. I'm not going to intrude like that."

"But you wouldn't be intruding!" Troy protested. "They all know you too and I don't think it's a secret that you're my girlfriend Gabriella. They'll be cool with it, honest."

Gabriella saw a few of the cast enter her line of vision and sighed as she saw Sarah among them. "Somehow, I don't think all of them would. It's okay, go on ahead with them."

"Hey TJ, you ready man?" Vince Smitania, the actor who played Troy's character's best friend, called out. "I'm starving!"

"And when aren't you?" Troy answered back, turning his head again to look at Gabriella. "I swear that guy would put Chad to shame with all his eating habits."

"Hard to believe but I'll take your word on it," Gabriella answered. Controlling her emotions, Gabriella lifted herself onto her toes and pressed a soft kiss against Troy's lips, lingering there as she felt him return it but reluctantly pulling back a few moments later. "Go on, have some fun tonight with them."

Troy studied her facial features but saw nothing there but encouragement. "You sure? I'd ask if I can come over later tonight but it's a really early call tomorrow and this dinner is already pushing it."

Gabriella waved him off. "It's all right, don't worry. I more than understand. I'm off tomorrow so maybe we can meet up after your day is through?"

"Definitely. I guess, have a good night then and a good day tomorrow Brie."

"Have fun tonight Hollywood." Gabriella reached up and quickly linked her hands around Troy's neck, feeling the hair on the back of his neck with her fingers before responding to Troy's kiss. When he pulled away, Gabriella let him go and tried not to show any physical reaction as he walked away and joined his costars, unable to ignore the look Sarah gave her as they began walking away. In fact, Gabriella began to wonder if that look of smugness she just received from the actress was for more than just walking away with Gabriella's boyfriend by her side.

"Well if looks could kill, I'd say Sarah would be dead by now."

Gabriella whirled around in surprise, immediately embarrassed when she saw Samuel approaching her. "Umm, sorry."

Chuckling, Samuel shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry for. It's clear there are some immature games going around on the set, I'm not blind to that. Not going out with the cast?"

"No, not my place," Gabriella answered, relaxing as Samuel gave her a warm smile. "Thought I'd just go home and relax, call my former charges to see how they're doing."

"You mean TJ's siblings?"

Surprised Samuel knew, Gabriella replied, "Yes. It's been a few days since I talked to them."

"That's nice that you're that close. Well, in all honesty, I came over to see if you'd like to go out for some drinks with me. I know what you saw earlier today was not something easy to swallow to say the least. Since you aren't going out to the cast dinner, what do you say?"

Blinking at Samuel's invitation, Gabriella remained speechless for a few moments as her mind processed the fact that this famous director wanted to take her out for drinks. This invitation felt different than the invitation she received from Dylan on the set of Sharpay's music video and Gabriella strangely felt comfortable with Samuel, chalking it up to the trust Troy had in the man. "Sure, that would be nice."

Samuel's smile widened. "Excellent. Do you want to follow me then?"

After doing exactly that, with Gabriella managing to follow Samuel, who drove just a bit faster than her, Gabriella found herself seated on a high bar stool in a rather classy bar of a restaurant Samuel had explained was a favorite of his. "This is a really nice place."

"I'm glad you like it," Samuel answered. "So, honestly, how are you holding up?"

Somehow appreciating how straightforward he was, Gabriella gave him a small smile. "I'm okay."

Samuel though saw right through her front. "I'm asking off the record, between just you and me Gabriella. I know what you saw could not have settled in all that well. I know you don't know me but trust that as much as I'm known for my directing, I'm also known for being extremely protective of my cast and crew, including studio teachers. Whatever you say to me won't pass me, especially to TJ if that's your worry."

Gabriella debated quickly the pros and cons and decided that although she knew she should talk to Troy about all this soon, it wouldn't hurt to talk to Samuel to get another perspective from someone within the business beforehand. "It has been weighing on my mind a lot today. I know it's acting, I know they weren't really having sex, but there was just this vibe, has been a vibe, that I just don't feel comfortable with."

"Any idea who sent the note?"

She couldn't tell if Samuel had his own suspicions and was fishing to see if Gabriella had a clue or not. Taking a chance, Gabriella admitted, "After recent events, I have a suspicion but there is no hard evidence it was the person in mind."

Sadly, Samuel had a hunch that he knew who it was too and he was none too pleased but wasn't about to tell Gabriella that as she did have a point, there was no hard evidence. "Sometimes with things like this, you just never know. What's important though is how you handle what you saw and what it means for you and TJ. It physically shook you this morning Gabriella."

Silently, Gabriella nodded, thankful for the interruption when the waitress came by and brought over their drinks, a beer for Samuel and a Georgia Peach drink for Gabriella. Gabriella noticed the look Samuel was giving her drink and blushed. "I know, so not a hardcore drinker, right? Peach schnapps, lemonade, and vodka is a total girly drink as my friend back in the Bay Area would say."

Chuckling, Samuel shook his head. "I wasn't thinking that at all actually. Was just wondering if that would be enough to ease your nerves, give you a break from all your hard work on set in addition to help soften the endless loop in your mind."

"What can I say, I have quite the imagination and in this situation, it's not the best thing to have," Gabriella returned, sipping her drink through the red straw. When Samuel didn't comment, Gabriella decided to say more. "Honestly, I still don't know if this life here in Hollywood is for me. There's a lot of great things about it but also drawbacks, challenges that I don't think I'd face if we weren't in the Hollywood light."

"You know, it doesn't have to be so bad," Samuel countered, placing his beer back on the table as he looked at the woman sitting across the small round table from him. "Just like anything else, this fishbowl you call Hollywood is what you make of it. It can be a curse or a blessing. Don't let it be the curse."

"What do you recommend I do?"

"Be yourself, live for you, and don't forget who you are. I've seen too many great people get lost in all the glitz and money of this place. I'd be sad to see that happen to someone as sweet as you. TJ is really blessed to have you, I hope you know that."

"Many would disagree and say that it was me who was lucky to have him."

Samuel scoffed. "Those would be the fangirls of the world. I'd say you're lucky to have each other but I think him especially to have you Gabriella. From what I've seen of you so far, I can tell you're talented with children and have a beautiful heart. Don't let this place taint you or take away from the things you want most out of life, no matter how long you remain here."

"Forgive me but it sounds like you aren't so fond of this place. You're quite accomplished," Gabriella pointed out, knowing she was sort of on dangerous ground but feeling like she could be honest. "Do you have regrets?"

"Many," Samuel slipped out, looking out the glass window they were sitting in front of. "But one can't live in the past, not if he wants to be successful in life at large, not just Hollywood. I made sacrifices to be where I am Gabriella, ones that I am not proud of and that I wish I could take back but I can't, I know that. People sell their soul to remain on top here all too often. Then, there are those like TJ who prove that the road all of us other people have traveled did not have to be the way."

Gabriella gave him a smile. "He is special, no doubt about it. I can't imagine being here without him and not because he's famous."

"And that right there I think says a lot about what choice you've made about what to do with what you saw today."

Puzzled, Gabriella silently pondered on his words while they both drank from their glasses. "You mean talk to Troy? I just, I'm nervous because I don't want to come off as possessive or paranoid."

"If TJ is the great man we both seem to think he is, I highly doubt he'll think that of you, so long as you're honest and have a good conversation. I'd hate to see another couple go up in flames because of this world. Don't let me down, you hear me young lady?"

"Yes sir," Gabriella giggled, unable to stop herself when she heard Samuel use such a strict tone and call her "young lady" with a stern look before he grinned. "Really, thank you for tonight. It was above and beyond what I'd ever dream of expecting from a world renowned director."

"It's been my pleasure, I just hope that I've helped. You make my lead actor light up by merely passing by. The two of you share something rather unique, once in a lifetime like, something that doesn't come around all that often and I know that from first hand experience."

Gabriella detected a deep backstory there but knew that although they seemed comfortable with each other that she didn't know Samuel well enough to ask. Instead, she just smiled and worked on finishing her drink over the next hour as they continued to talk before they both got up to leave, Samuel citing the need to turn in early for the next day's shoot.

Samuel took the time to walk Gabriella to her car and was surprised when Gabriella quickly hugged him. He returned it though and smiled as he heard her quietly murmur her gratitude before getting into her car, letting him close her car door for her. It was when Samuel was walking toward his own car after she had left the parking lot that he saw someone in the shadows and swore, knowing that things were going to be a bit more complicated for Gabriella after tonight and wishing with everything he had that he had her number to warn her.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

_After a fun dinner together, the small group of costars left the family owned Mexican restaurant Vince had chosen, most laughing as Sarah giggled before she stumbled and almost fell on her face. Troy though had only one beer in him and was able to catch her before she met her fate with the pavement, easily righting her. After Sarah seemed to steady, Troy quickly took his hands off her shoulders, making a mental note to never let Sarah drink more than two margaritas again. "Vince, I thought you said there was hardly any alcohol in those margaritas man."_

_Vince shrugged. "There wasn't. She must be a total lightweight, typical."_

_Troy sighed, running a hand over his face before having to use that same hand to reach out to catch a now swaying Sarah. "Sarah, where's your car?"_

_Before Sarah could answer, another costar, Angelica Nguyen, piped up for her. "I drove her. We left her car back at the studio lot."_

_"Does anyone know where she lives?" Troy asked, knowing there was no way Sarah was going to make it home on her own._

_Angelica nodded her head. "I got her. She lives in an apartment not too far from my house. We carpooled the other day actually. Can you get her to my car?"_

_"Of course, thanks Angelica."_

_Angelica just smiled and stepped up to the other side of Sarah as she and Troy both urged Sarah to walk, relieved when she seemed to regain her sense of balance. Halfway through the walk to Angelica's car though, a swarm of paparazzi swarmed, forcing Troy to curse under his breath as they continued on with Vince trying to forge a path for them to follow._

_Troy had never been so thankful to see a car in his life, immediately doing his part to settle Sarah into the passenger seat, surprised when Sarah gripped his shirt as he was straightening and pulled him down towards her. "You're so sexy TJ, did I ever tell you that? I loved our lovemaking this morning, thank you."_

_All too aware of the paparazzi's presence, Troy bit his tongue and gently but firmly tore her grip away from his shirt. "Get some rest Sarah, early morning tomorrow."_

_Quickly, Troy backed up and saw the sympathetic look Angelica gave him, making it clear that from her distance she had heard Sarah's none too quiet voice say what she did. "She'll hopefully forget she said that about your scene for the movie TJ. I know that would embarrass her when she sobers."_

_Troy just nodded. "Thanks again Angelica. Do you need help getting her to her apartment?"_

_"Nah, we'll be fine. Don't worry about us, promise."_

_Once the car pulled away from the curb, Vince and Troy made their way back to their own cars a little further down, both now wearing sunglasses to cut down on the pain of the lights on their eyes. Troy had managed to tune everything out that was being thrown at him until he heard one question that made him stop cold._

_"TJ, how do you feel about your girlfriend two timing you with your own director?"_

_Pausing as he absorbed this question, Troy found himself in an even tighter circle of cameras, each waiting for him to break. "I don't know what you are talking about," he murmured, starting his walk again, determined to get to his car._

_He heard shortly after the same voice again. "Man, I wouldn't lie to you. Just came from the restaurant and they were mighty cozy." This time, Troy blatantly ignored the man with the video camera._

_Vince's car was first so he gave Troy a wave before getting in, leaving Troy alone with the paparazzi, who were swarming him like the vultures they were. In an effort to keep his cool as he heard even more questions hurled at him that insulted both him and his girlfriend, Troy began humming a song, half-drowning out the obnoxious questions until he was well away from the crazy lot, speeding down the freeway soon enough._

_Once he was sure that he was free, Troy let out a long breath and allowed his brain to process everything. "What in the world was that question about? Gabriella and Samuel? No way! Just some stupid paparazzi stunt. Gabriella is at home with Taylor I bet."_

_As much as Troy knew that was the truth, part of him needed to check so he put his blue tooth earpiece into his ear and activated it, quickly dialing Gabriella's cell, smiling and feeling more than stupid when he heard her greeting._

_"Hey Hollywood, done with the dinner already?"_

_"Just driving home now. I wish you had come tonight Brie," Troy confessed, meaning it with his whole heart. "How's Taylor? You two do girly stuff tonight?"_

_Gabriella laughed. "I won't take any offense to that since you thought I was choosing to wash my hair instead of going out with you tonight, silly man. Actually, Taylor had left me a note that I found when I came home. She's actually with your childhood best friend at the moment."_

_"Ah, so they are hitting it off well. Good for them." This was the time to just ask Gabriella about her whereabouts that night but Troy found himself not wanting to. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to seem possessive or that he just didn't want to hear a confirmation of the rumor in case it was true. "All right, well I better focus on driving. I just wanted to hear your angelic voice."_

_"Flirt. Drive safely Troy. Oh, and apparently I'll be seeing you tomorrow after all."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yup, got a call that there was a change in shooting and that they need Phillip there for the first half of the day. Poor boy was looking forward to seeing some of his friends too but such is the Hollywood life. Sweet dreams Troy," she replied, Troy detecting her smile just by the tone of her voice._

_"Sweet dreams Gabriella, I love you."_

_"I love you too," Gabriella answered before the line went dead, leaving Troy to feel both foolish for needing that call and a bit confused. He knew that although the paparazzi liked to make up stuff for reactions that the combination of Samuel and Gabriella was just too random and weird. 'Why him with her? It doesn't make any logical sense from a fabricated story standpoint…'_

The memory from the night before, especially the last portion of the night, plagued Troy throughout his morning, coming up again and again whenever he saw Gabriella on set to watch over Phillip, observing the way that Gabriella and Samuel did seem to be closer somehow. Troy had run late that morning and thus was feeling as if he had been running constantly since he got to the soundstage, hating that his greeting for his girlfriend was so quick and short.

Gabriella though didn't seem to mind and instead applied herself to her own job on set, socializing with the rest of the crew when Phillip was working with Troy. For all that talking with crew members, there was just something that Troy saw between Gabriella and Samuel when they conversed that made him narrow his eyes, wondering once again whether or not the paparazzi was actually speaking a truth last night. Troy knew that he needed to talk to her and get it straightened out right away. As much as he knew Gabriella wouldn't cheat on him, his gut felt like something big had happened last night between her and Troy's director idol and just hoped that it wasn't the start of something that would make Troy feel ill feelings towards Samuel over.

That opportunity presented itself at the lunch break, Troy making quick work to reach Gabriella after changing out of wardrobe before she sat down in her normal spot with Phillip and Marcy. "Gabriella, can we talk real quick?"

Troy's nervous tone caught Gabriella's attention and she nodded, giving Marcy and Phillip an apologetic look before following Troy until they were yards away from anyone who could possibly want to eavesdrop. "What's going on? What's wrong Troy?"

The worry in her voice made Troy close his eyes in disbelief that he was actually going to do this, and be this stupid, but he had to hear it from her. "Where were you last night Brie?"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Gabriella replied, "I was at our apartment and went to bed before Taylor even came home because of the early call today. Why?"

"Did you do anything before that?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to answer but stopped as she became suspicious about Troy's line of thinking and questioning. "Yes but why don't you tell me what you think I did so I can just tell you whether or not it happened?"

"Were you out with Sam?" Troy rushed out, seeing almost instant confirmation on Gabriella's face along with her nod. "You actually were?"

"Yes, I went out for a drink with him. Why are you looking at me like that was the worst thing in the world I could have done?"

Sighing, Troy decided to come completely clean. "One of the paparazzi that surrounded me last night mentioned something about seeing you and Sam together earlier in the night. He asked how I felt about you two timing me with Sam." Gabriella's quiet gasp of surprise was more than enough to complete the picture of the innocence of the night. "Brie, I didn't believe them though. They are the paparazzi after all."

Shaking her head, Gabriella silently told Troy though that she knew better. "A part of you wondered though, right? That's why you called last night, why you are talking to me like this right now. You're freaked that something did happen, could have happened. Troy, I can't believe you!"

Gabriella's sudden but quiet outburst took Troy aback a bit. "Wait, what? Why are you getting upset at me?"

"Because you go on and on and on about how I need to trust you and at the slightest rumor about me for a change, you jump to a conclusion, a big conclusion!"

When Gabriella threw up her hands in the air in frustration, Troy glanced up and away from her face in time to see Samuel approaching them from behind Gabriella's back. "Brie, let's not talk about it here, right now, okay?"

"No, not okay! I've tried so hard to be understanding of you, of this world, of this fishbowl, but this is crap Troy! Maybe I'm being unreasonable and emotional right now but I don't think you see how much I've really been dealing with! Between your bonding with your current costar and Heidi from before to all the paparazzi attention, it's all a lot to take in Troy on its own. Now to hear you actually believed the worst of me…"

"Gabriella, please, let's just talk about this later," Troy begged, not knowing what else to do as Samuel continued walking their way. He knew this would end up being embarrassing and potentially career changing but he was more worried about the embarrassment of having to have asked this of his girlfriend being publicized to someone he respected. Scratch that, he was more worried about Gabriella and how increasingly upset she was getting.

Unknowing that someone was behind her, Gabriella refused to let it go. "Troy, you're the one that wanted to bring this up! I'm standing here telling you that you really need to step back and think about this. Trust is a two way street! And honestly, Sam is a wonderful man and yes, we did go out for a drink together, but he was a total gentleman. He was there to help me sort through something I wanted to talk to you about later. At the same time though Troy, Sam is old enough to be my father!"

Troy's eyes flickered from his girlfriend's face up to Samuel, who now stood a few feet behind Gabriella and caught a look on Samuel's face, one that made Troy's mind kick into overdrive as he tried to identify exactly what that look meant. He didn't get ample time to process it though as Samuel made his presence known to Troy's girlfriend.

"Granted I am more advanced in my years but I thank you for the compliment of calling me a gentleman Gabriella," Samuel stated, causing Gabriella's mocha eyes to widen before she spun around and gasped again.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Sam," Gabriella replied, blushing in horror as she easily recalled all that she just said, clearly within earshot of the director. "After everything you did for me last night…"

Samuel was quick to wave Gabriella's apology off though. "Easy, it's okay. You spoke nothing but the truth. I actually was going to come over here to check on you to see if you had a chance to talk to TJ here and then saw it looked a bit heated. Instead of turning around like maybe I should have, I thought I'd try to give him some more background to help out. I sense though that you didn't even get to what I thought you were talking about yet."

Troy's gaze flashed to Gabriella's profile. "There's more?"

Looking between Samuel and Troy, both of who were now looking at her, Gabriella nodded when she looked back at Troy. "I was going to talk to you about it after your day of shooting, so I wouldn't distract from your work."

Samuel stood there for a little bit, observing the way the couple looked at each other before his leading man decided on his next move, both seeming unaware of his presence again.

Troy gently took Gabriella's left hand that was hanging down on her side in his and raised it to his lips, placing a soft kiss there on the back of it. "Will you come grab some quick food with me so we can go eat and talk? This is important to me Gabriella."

She could easily see the truth in his eyes, the way he was silently begging her to go with him. Gabriella though glanced over to her right and saw Phillip and Marcy eating lunch together and knew that she couldn't, as much as she wanted to. "I can't Troy. Just as you have your job, I have mine too and I really need to be with Phillip."

Knowing the laws and rules on set from his own experience, Troy nodded his head. "All right, I understand. What about tonight? After we're done? It shouldn't be late and I know the cast is going out but you and me, takes far higher priority. Can I come over?"

"That'd be nice," Gabriella automatically replied, giving Troy her best smile. "Promise me that you'll forget about this though until then okay?"

Shaking his head, Troy noticed for the first time as he glanced behind Gabriella that Samuel was no longer around, glad that the older man left them to their own. "I can't promise that because I'd break it but I'll keep it minimal. Even if I focus so much at work here, there's always a piece of me thinking of you. So tonight, I'll come over?"

"Tonight."

"Good, it's settled. How about I eat with you, Phillip, and Marcy? I think that's still allowed."

Gabriella laced her fingers with Troy's and smiled. "I don't think the studio teacher would mind."

"All right!" Troy cheered, grinning at Gabriella as they walked to get some food before quickly eating their food with Phillip and his mother. Troy mostly talked to Phillip, who had a new set of questions for him about acting, leaving Marcy and Gabriella to make small talk before they all moved back to the set to continue the scene between Troy, Phillip, and Vince.

* * *

"You do realize that I completely and utterly don't deserve you, right?" Troy said between mouthfuls of Gabriella's enchiladas that he loved. "Mmm, so much better than craft services but shh, I never told you that."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she sat back in her chair and watched her boyfriend hungrily eat the food she had reheated for him from the dinner she had cooked for herself and Taylor earlier. Chad too had been over for dinner before the two decided to go out for a movie, Taylor having known that Troy was coming over and that Gabriella and Troy had things to talk about.

It had helped Gabriella to talk to Taylor about everything from the day's events to what she saw yesterday morning as she made the rice and enchiladas, making sure to make extra for Troy. Still though, Gabriella couldn't get over how Troy really did at least partially believe the worst of her with the small mention of her being with Samuel last night plus how she had inadvertently insulted Samuel, relieved that he had let it slide so easily.

"Easy there Hollywood, food isn't going anywhere," Gabriella warned, seeing Troy move onto his second enchilada in under a minute. "And your best friend is gone so he won't be fighting you for the rest either."

"For which I am grateful," Troy confessed, pausing his eating to drink some water. "Although, after today and the way I acted, I'm surprised you don't want me to choke or something."

Sighing, Gabriella leaned forward and placed her bent elbows on the table and placed her chin in her hands as she continued to watch Troy eat. "You know I'd never wish that Troy. Some part of me, no matter what, would always love you too much to wish you pain."

Troy slid over his left hand and rested it on top of hers, intertwining their fingers, as he smiled at her. "That's what makes you, well, you. Another trait I love you for."

They left the heavy discussion for after Troy was done eating and they had washed the dishes, settling down on Gabriella's bed with the bedroom door closed in the event that Taylor and Chad came back to ensure their privacy. Leaning up against her headboard, Troy sat up straight while Gabriella sat with her legs crossed beneath her nearby on the bed, her arms clutching a pillow in her arms.

"So? Want to tell me what you wanted to but couldn't earlier today? Before I was Mr. Unreasonable?" Troy prompted, feeling a bit anxious about what was coming.

Deciding to be totally transparent, Gabriella nodded. "The reason why Sam took me out for a drink last night was because he saw me yesterday morning on the closed set. I was at a loss all day about what I saw and he was trying to give me an ear to talk to and some support I guess. It wasn't anything romantic Troy, please believe me."

"I do," Troy quickly replied. "Don't doubt that. That was just me being stupid and you're right, trust goes two ways." He paused though as he thought back to the scenes from the day before and softly swore as he instantly recognized why the set was closed yesterday morning. "Gabriella, you, umm, you saw the scene with Sarah, in the, umm, bedroom set?"

"Basically, yes." Gabriella fiddled with her fingers, drumming them against the pillow before she fidgeted again and grasped the seahorse pendant in her right hand. "I know it's acting, I recognized it back then yesterday morning, but it's still, it is honestly burned in my memory and plays on loop if I let it still."

Troy ran his right hand over his face and through his hair, letting out a sigh. "You shouldn't have had to have seen it. I mean, yes, it's part of my job, part of what happens sometimes when the script calls for it. As you can tell though, it's a far cry from romantic. Our dinner tonight was ten times more romantic, trust me."

"Yeah, I could tell you weren't necessarily into it," Gabriella admitted. "It was just suspicious how I ended up there and then what I saw after I got there."

"How did you get there?"

Knowing that Troy would want to know, Gabriella explained everything. "I had gotten a note signed by Sam inviting me to the closed set so naively I went in early to see what it was all about. I didn't realize until I was on the outskirts of the set with clear visibility and within hearing distance of what was going that it was an intimate scene."

"A note from Sam? Why would he do that? He's the one that closed the set to make Sarah more comfortable, for me too," Troy wondered out loud, understanding all too well how much it must have really pained Gabriella. He saw the way she clutched at her necklace and was relieved that at least the pendant seemed to give her some type of strength or comfort. "I don't get why he asked you there Gabriella."

"He didn't, he told me right off the bat and I know he's not lying. I even showed him the note. We both have suspicions who did but it's just that, a suspicion for now because there is no proof."

Seeing that Gabriella wasn't going to volunteer the identity, Troy asked, "Who do you think it is then?"

This answer Gabriella debated on, knowing she had a lot at risk here considering their previous conversations as well about the same person. "The person who purposely called out your stage name instead of your character's name. Even the crew was talking about it."

Troy leaned the back of his head against the top of the headboard as he closed his eyes, recalling what a disaster the scene was, relieved that after the break Samuel had called that Sarah seemed to be back on her game and was able to complete the scene with the needed angles in just another hour and a half. "Yeah, I got a nagging feeling she was doing that on purpose. Just know that was not a turn on for me, far from it. Nothing pisses me off more than someone not prepared."

"You seemed frustrated but understanding though," Gabriella revealed, "something that is typical of you. It doesn't matter Troy, what's happened has happened."

"Do you really think Sarah is conniving enough to get you there? What would her agenda be? To break us up?"

Shrugging, Gabriella shared her theories. "She wanted me to see you two skin to skin because she knew it would deeply affect me. She wanted me to be jealous because of it. She wanted to screw with my head or maybe she just wanted to see if I was stupid enough to fall for a game of hers. Either way, it's done, it's over, and there's nothing that can be done about it."

"Well it clearly upset you Brie and that upsets me. Samuel thinks that it could be her too?"

"I'm not totally sure who he thinks it is but I think it was implied."

Troy mulled all the details over, seeing how possible it was but also not wanting to believe Sarah would play such a game like that, one that was both immature and tampered with his personal life. Flirting with TJ was one thing, trying to ruin Troy's relationship with Gabriella was a whole different thing. "You asked me to promise something to you which I denied because I knew I couldn't keep it. I promise you now though, as my offer on my own free will, to be more watchful of Sarah and to keep her at arm's length more often."

"Troy, you don't have to…" Gabriella began to protest, silenced by Troy's index finger that was gently placed on her lips.

"I don't have to but I want to. I can't help the staged love scenes, I can't help what other people do or say, but I can control at least this aspect and decrease your worry, your pain. What you said earlier today really hit me, how much you've been going through and sacrificing to be in this world down here with me. I want to make more of an effort with you, for you. Will you let me do that?"

Seeing the sincerity in his cerulean eyes melted Gabriella's heart. After kissing Troy's finger before he removed it from her lips, she asked, "Do you know how incredibly mature and level headed you are?"

"I'd have accepted dreamy after that offer but mature and level headed works too," Troy teased, relieved when she smiled at him. "Seriously though, I'm glad you did tell me and I'm only sorry I made you feel as bad as you did earlier today. Worse, I feel horrible that you were tortured by images as you were without being able to talk to me more than twenty-four hours later. I'm sorry."

"You have a job to do, same as me," Gabriella answered. "Sometimes they don't always line up even if we're on the same production together. You're making concessions where you can just as I am. We'll be okay."

"Still, I feel bad. What if I make it up to you? Starting with tonight? To erase the images of me with her and replace them with memories of me and you?"

Gabriella's eyes widened as she got a picture of what she thought Troy was talking about. "Troy, I thought we talked about this, about how you were comfortable abstaining because of my promise."

Immediately, Troy shook his head. "So not what I was thinking, although now that you mention it…" Troy trailed off, amused by how much tighter Gabriella was hugging the pillow to her. "Kidding, well half kidding. Although I'd like to go there with you, I was thinking more of me spending the night here, if that's okay of course."

"You want to stay here when you could go back home to your luxurious home?" Gabriella asked, relieved that Troy hadn't been thinking what she had feared.

"You're here, that's all I need to be comfortable," Troy flirted. "Although, granted, I don't have any stuff with me like a toothbrush and stuff. Maybe I should go home and get stuff? I don't live too far."

"Umm, sure," Gabriella agreed. "That'll give me a chance to shower and stuff. You can take my apartment key if you want."

"Excellent. Now, are you going to sit over there and make me work for this kiss?"

"I don't know, you working for something instead of being given?"

"Ouch," Troy replied, chuckling as he scooted across the bed until he was sitting next to her. "I really do love you Gabriella, I hope you understand and know that now."

"I love you too Troy, really."

After sharing an intimate series of kisses, they separated so Gabriella could take that mentioned shower and Troy could grab his stuff and also quickly shower at his house. When he came back to the apartment with a gym bag on his shoulder, he grinned as he saw Chad and Taylor watching some television together, waving at them before ducking into Gabriella's bedroom again, closing the door behind him.

Troy felt himself warm at the image of Gabriella half sitting up in bed, already under the comforter, with Dogbaby sitting next to her as she read. "Catching up on the latest romance novel?"

"Guilty pleasure," Gabriella admitted, putting the book aside as she watched Troy kick off his shoes, take off his socks, and then his sweatpants, leaving him in a t-shirt and boxer shorts. "Is that what you're wearing to bed?"

"Sometimes I wear less but I didn't want to frighten Dogbaby."

"Haha," Gabriella got out, laughing truly when Troy pounced onto the bed and let out a playful growl as he nuzzled his face in her neck, tickling her in the process.

The playful mood morphed into a more cozy one when Troy settled down under the top sheet and comforter with Gabriella, placing Dogbaby on the nightstand and gathering Gabriella into his arms. He felt her shiver and looked down at her with concern. "Are you cold?"

"No, just, you send tingles through my body," Gabriella shyly admitted, making Troy grin.

"Don't worry, you do that to me all the time Brie. I love you."

"I love you too," she answered, sliding her lips against his, forgetting all about the last thirty-six hours and focusing only on the feelings and sensations she was experiencing right then with the love her life.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Samuel watched the monitor with a careful eye, gauging from the angle the main camera was at if he captured what he had set out to do for the scene between TJ and Phillip and smiled in victory as he realized he caught it all. "All right, that's it for the day everyone! Excellent work TJ and Phillip."

"Thanks Sam!" Phillip called out before scurrying off the set to meet Gabriella and his mother.

Samuel smiled at the young boy before he glanced over at his male lead, still getting a kick out of the way TJ often just gazed so lovingly at his girlfriend. From what Samuel had heard from other directors and people who worked with TJ in the past, Samuel had started this project with the impression that TJ was a rather private guy who was courteous and friendly, always professional, but who kept a whole different side of him almost invisible to those around him on set. So far, and Samuel had a suspicion this had everything to do with the woman who just led her charge and his mother off the set, Samuel had seen slivers of TJ's actual personal life and was actually happy to see it.

"Off to do something fun this weekend?" Samuel questioned as he approached TJ. "I know in the schedule you get an extra day this week in addition to the weekend."

Troy nodded his head before he looked at the director. "Yup, I do have something in mind. Couldn't be better timing actually."

Not wanting to overstep his bounds but also being curious, Samuel asked, "How are things going with you and Ms. Montez? I truly hope you didn't get the wrong impression the other day about me and her."

"No, of course not," Troy replied, realizing of course that he was sort of lying to Samuel. "We just need a break from here is all. Just a chance for us to be together with minimal interruptions and such."

"Ah, totally understandable. Well I won't keep your lady waiting. Enjoy whatever it is you have planned TJ."

"Thanks Samuel. Have a great weekend!"

Troy made quick work of leaving the set and getting undressed, returning his outfit to the wardrobe area before gathering his stuff and seeking out Gabriella. They had driven in together that morning, which made this all that much easier on him to pull off.

After watching Gabriella exchange some parting words with Marcy and Phillip, Troy walked over and hugged his girlfriend from behind, kissing her neck in greeting. "Ready to go Ms. Montez? School is over I see."

"And will be for four days! Definitely a nice feeling," Gabriella murmured, turning her face to kiss Troy's cheek. "Give me a second and I'll grab my stuff."

Unwrapping his arms from around her, Troy let Gabriella scurry off into the designated schoolroom while he leaned back against the wall, a grin growing on his face as he thought about what he had planned for her. With everything that had happened involving Sarah, Samuel, and the paparazzi, Troy knew this extended weekend couldn't have come at a better time and utilized it to his full advantage.

Once Troy had Gabriella settled into the passenger seat of his convertible, Troy gently closed the door before dropping her studio teacher stuff bag into the trunk next to the other bags and closed it. After he got in and closed his own door, he revved up the engine and grinned as he looked over at his girlfriend.

His suddenly happy and light mood was not lost on Gabriella. "What has made you so ecstatically happy Troy? I'd think you'd be tired right now."

"Why would I be tired? Because we were up all night? Forget that! Who needs sleep when I had the chance to be with you all night?"

"As sweet as that is," Gabriella said, "we did have some sleep, at least five hours. We did stay up talking and kissing and having general fun together though."

Chuckling as Troy thought of the night before, he quickly glanced at her before focusing again on his driving. "That's what you're calling it, huh? General fun?"

"What else would you call playing Scrabble with Chad and Taylor late last night?"

"Umm, painful torture since my vocabulary and Chad's sucks in comparison to the teachers?" Troy offered, quickly shifting away from her as he saw her hand fly towards him to slap his shoulder, feeling the light slap a moment later. "What? It's so true!"

"Well then Chad should be grateful we really didn't do strip Scrabble like he suggested otherwise you'd both have been shivering after only a few rounds," Gabriella smartly pointed out.

Troy slapped his chest with his right hand and winced. "Oww, my heart! That smarts!"

"Whatever Hollywood," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Nothing you didn't just say yourself. Speaking of an intellectual game, umm, where are you going?"

Using his well honed acting skills, Troy looked back over at Gabriella giving her his best confused look. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?"

"What do you mean?"

Granted that TJ was a great actor, Troy was only so-so one when it came to surprises and Gabriella saw right through him. "Why are you driving on 134 East when home is via 134 West? At least it was the last time I checked and the last few times I drove myself home."

"Really? It's a miracle you ever made it back to your apartment then. This is the way we're meant to be going."

"Umm, so not. This is not the way home Troy. Where are you taking me?"

Sighing at clearly being unable to completely surprise her, Troy said, "Really Brie? You are ruining my fun here. Stop being a smarty pants and just enjoy the ride!"

Feeling a bit bad at the resigned look on his face, Gabriella sat back in her seat and tried to accept the fact that he really did have something planned and wanted to surprise her but sat back up a few moments later. "Okay, I accept it's a surprise and that we're clearly going somewhere unknown to me but answer me this. Do I need to call Taylor and Martha and cancel my plans with them tomorrow?"

"Nope," Troy answered honestly. In truth, he had already known about those plans and canceled on Gabriella's behalf. He almost chuckled at the swoon like look both women had after he explained himself to them and why he was abducting his girlfriend for the weekend.

"How do I know I'm not going to end up dead and in a ditch or in the middle of the desert?"

Now this made Troy laugh. "Really? You really think that I spent all this time wooing you and making you my girlfriend and proving myself to only kill you now?"

Getting into the game and spirit of things, Gabriella put her best game face on. "Well, this is Hollywood and there are plenty of stories out there where the boyfriend, fiancé, or husband gets a new lust interest and offs the woman holding him back, aka his current girlfriend, fiancé, or wife."

"Is that so? So who is this new lust interest of mine?"

"Sarah of course," Gabriella stated in a tone she borrowed straight from Sharpay that said "duh" without actually having to say the word. "She's definitely into you so I wouldn't put it past her to actually be helping you, waiting for me to be so wrapped into you when our car mysteriously breaks down to do the actual killing."

If it wasn't for the slight upturn of her lips, Troy would have been worried after hearing all this, but he more than understood that this had turned into a real game for Gabriella. "Well Ms. Montez, what can I say? You've been around Hollywood too long. Don't you know that I don't need an accomplice for this? I've got TJ's stellar reputation to protect me."

"Correction, you have Troy's reputation to protect you. TJ is just a flirty playboy actor, at least according to some of the tabloids." Gabriella smirked as she saw Troy roll his eyes. "So you admit it, that's your evil plan!"

Had they been anywhere else besides a densely populated freeway, Troy would have faked a real breakdown but knew that wasn't smart in this traffic. "Do you really think so little of me? That I'd put together something so uninventive as killing you in the desert to hide your body? There are tons of more creative ways to do that and get away with it Gabriella. Plenty of opportunities actually."

The creepy sneer Troy gave Gabriella sent eerie shivers down her spine making her decide then that she had had enough of the game. "All right, that did it. You weirded me out, I can't play along anymore."

Pumping his fist in the air in victory, Troy laughed almost immediately. "Yes! I knew I could get you in the end! Don't play with the master unless you bring your A game Gabriella!"

"Haha, you're such the practical jokester, really." Feeling a bit chilly, Gabriella crossed her arms across her chest and shivered in earnest, glancing at Troy, which told her that he was feeling just fine. 'Maybe I'm getting sick or something.'

A mile later and Troy couldn't help but notice Gabriella's quietness, seeing her huddled into her side of the convertible. "Babe, you okay? Come on, it was just a game sweetie."

"I know, I'm just cold Troy," Gabriella replied, wishing she had worn a sweater to the set today.

Nodding his understanding, Troy thought quickly. The easy answer was to turn the heater up all the way but then he'd bake because he was already hot. He reached forward to turn the knob before realizing there was another alternative to try before the heater, using it as a last resort. "Reach behind my seat."

"Reach behind your seat? For what?"

"I've got a hoodie back there that will easily become like a dress on you but it's an old one from high school so maybe it'll fit."

Doing as Troy instructed, Gabriella reached behind Troy's seat and pulled the red hooded sweatshirt out. There was a big graphic of a white large cat on the front with a basketball sitting in front of one of its hind legs. "Mascot? A cougar?"

"Nope, Wildcat," Troy revealed. "The teeny bopper fan doesn't remember?"

"Not when she's cold," Gabriella returned, turning the sweatshirt around to start putting it on, pausing as she thought better of it. "Troy, you said this sweatshirt was from high school. When was the last time you washed it?"

He gave her a confused look before realizing what freaked her out. "I promise it was in the wash last weekend. It's actually a favorite, reminds me of the old days, and I tend to wear it at random moments like walking on the beach or something when I'm doing solo time and trying to hide from the scavengers and their cameras. Promise it's clean. Only wore it once since."

Not needing any further encouragement, Gabriella quickly drew it on and over her head, instantly feeling better. She wasn't sure if it was because it gave her that extra layer of clothing that made her feel warmer or the fact that it smelled strongly of him. "Thanks Troy, or should I now say Wildcat or go back to Hollywood?"

"Whatever you want Brie, whatever you want."

They settled into a comfortable silence as Troy continued navigating their way through traffic, pulling off the freeway to gas up and to also pick up some In-N-Out dinner. It wasn't long after they got back on the road that Gabriella found herself wondering exactly where they were going, especially as the city feel was quickly leaving them as Troy drove on. Knowing better than to ask Troy or risk upsetting him again and his surprise, Gabriella kept an open eye on all the signs they were passing, realizing soon enough that they were actually on I-15 North.

Gabriella smiled as her mind quickly pieced together the signs. They were going to be driving through the desert but she knew Troy had no murderous scheme on his mind. No, they were headed to Las Vegas, at least towards it, and she really was hoping it was actually to Sin City.

Somewhere along the drive, Gabriella fell asleep, waking only when Troy pulled the convertible to its final stop of their trip and gently shook her shoulder, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead before undoing her seatbelt. "We're here Gabriella."

When Gabriella opened her eyes, she first smiled at Troy before darting her eyes just to the right of Troy, seeing gates closing in front of them. "Where are we?"

"Oh I don't know. I totally got lost so I thought I'd take you home after all."

After slapping Troy for thinking her so stupid to buy that, Gabriella said, "Your gate to your home does not look like that Wildcat." Both noticed how the new nickname slipped out of her mouth like butter, causing Troy to grin even more widely while Gabriella blushed, looking away again. It was then that she noticed the hotel like building nearby and another set of buildings much closer. "Seriously, where are we? I feel like that gate seals us in another place that isn't the hotel over there."

"Ever observant, just like how I am willing to bet my last cent that you observed the freeway signs and put together where we were going but didn't say anything before you fell asleep to spare my feelings. So, where are we Brie?"

Feeling free to be honest, Gabriella squealed, "Vegas? Are we really in Vegas?"

Chuckling, Troy nodded his head, quickly sitting back down properly in his seat as Gabriella half flung herself at him as she hugged him. "Wow, remind me to do this more often!"

"I love you Troy! You know how I've been longing for family, mine and yours!"

"Yup, I do but I confess our plans with Luke and Birgitte aren't until tomorrow afternoon. I also wanted time to ourselves this weekend Gabriella. I hope you don't mind that too much."

"Are you kidding? That's amazing," Gabriella exclaimed, kissing Troy soundly before quickly scrambling out of the car, backing away a few steps to take in her surroundings. "Where are we staying if not at the hotel?"

Troy got out and closed the door to the car, popping the trunk but opting to approach his girlfriend first, slipping his arms around her waist from behind. He turned their bodies so she was facing the buildings right next to them. "In there," he explained, pointing out one at the far end. "Specifically, a two bedroom villa on the property of the Mirage resort. We have private access here through the gates and to the hotel and casino through a secure entrance. We get privacy when we want it and can be immersed in the chaos of Vegas when we want it, both just as easily."

"Wow, totally sounds like TJ's type of place."

"Trust me, I think this place will be your type of place too by the end of this weekend."

When Troy said "weekend" again, Gabriella froze. "Oh my God, my plans with the girls! You said I didn't have to cancel them! I need to call them."

"Nope, you don't. All taken care of along with a bag with your toiletries and clothes you'll need. I think I got everything."

"And how did you gather all that together without me noticing?"

Reluctantly, Troy revealed, "I had help in the form of your bestie and roommate. I gathered your clothes together while you were getting ready this morning and Taylor got your toiletries together and dropped it off at the studio for me without you noticing her. I made sure it was during school time and I put it in my trunk, all without you being the wiser."

"Well, well Troy. I see I need to be much more careful with you, more watchful. Must not let you out of my sights."

That prospect made Troy smile. "With pleasure, I'd love nothing than to help you with that last statement Brie. First, let's get inside our villa."

They grabbed their bags, well Troy grabbed their bags while Gabriella shut the trunk, and made their way to the villa the Casino Manager had indicated was theirs when Troy first pulled up and met the man. Luckily, Gabriella hadn't stirred during the exchange as Troy had also secured the details for the rest of their stay, relieved to know everything was in place.

Once Gabriella stepped over the threshold she froze, her eyes scanning over everything, seeing a hallway to her right and left and one large living room like area before her. All the decorations were so elegant and perfectly in place, Gabriella was overwhelmed with the fear of sneezing or knocking something over in there.

Troy stopped besides Gabriella and frowned at the look on her face. "Do you not like it?"

Forcing herself to look up at her boyfriend, Gabriella swallowed before she said, "It's gorgeous but what if I break something?"

Realizing clearly what Gabriella was thinking, Troy chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry, they'll just replace it. I paid enough for them to replace several items in here if they break actually."

"Oh my God! Troy, let's just go to one of the hotel's normal rooms or something! I don't want you spending your money on me like this!"

Dropping the bags on the floor, Troy closed the door behind them and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Gabriella, don't worry. I know this place looks extravagant and this room isn't cheap but it's more than worth it to me. I'm allowed to spoil you every so often and just remember this is all just materialistic stuff, stuff that doesn't really matter to me but comes with the price of which is cheap for having privacy in a city where sometimes you can't hear yourself think depending on if you go to the concerts and clubs."

Resigned to the fact that this was in fact where they would be staying, although Gabriella did appreciate it and liked it but hated knowing Troy spent probably thousands of dollars on it, Gabriella instead decided to show her appreciation by kissing Troy softly on the lips. "Thanks for sharing another part of your world with me."

"It's just the start baby," Troy returned, running the back of his bent index finger down her cheek. "So, left or right?"

"Left or right?"

"Bedroom. I'm kinda feeling right but you can choose."

"Oh, it's a two bedroom villa, right. Let's go where you want to go, right."

"Excellent," Troy murmured, picking the bags back up before following Gabriella, smiling with anticipation as they neared the door. His heart picked up a few beats as Gabriella's hand touched the door handle and then opened the door followed by a gasp he had anticipated. "Like it?"

Gabriella saw all the small candles with flames that flickered from the wind created by the door opening to the room that surrounded the perimeter of the room on almost every flat surface. The bedroom was just as elegant looking as the living room but all Gabriella could see was all the romance in the moment, how much Troy really did put into this trip. Her ears picked up on soft ballads being sung on a stereo system while she continued observing everything in the room, even spying a large tub in the bathroom in front of her. When her eyes returned back to the King bed though, she felt her herself tingle while she physically relaxed into the waiting arms of her boyfriend. "A heart made out of rose petals and roses? Candles and romantic music? I'm so lucky to have found one of the very last romantic guys on Earth."

"I'm glad you think so," Troy murmured, kissing Gabriella gently when she turned her face towards him. "Thing is, I did this with you in mind and only you. You can ask Chad or even Zeke when we get home and they'll tell you I've never been so gone, so in love with a woman before."

Gabriella turned her body to face him, amazed at the intensity of his love for her as she saw it through his darkening blue eyes. "Guess we're both lucky to have each other then, huh?"

"Guess so," he whispered back, closing the gap between their lips.

They each savored this feeling, treasuring the moment that illustrated to them both how special they really were to each other but more importantly how in love they both were. It was a feeling and knowledge that was sometimes lost in the previous weeks, but as the current moment showed, never forgotten.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Hearing even more cooing from his girlfriend made Troy chuckle as they walked through Siegfried & Roy's Secret Garden and Dolphin Habitat together, following their appointed guide for their special tour before hours. Troy usually didn't mind just blending in with the crowd for something like this but as he wanted to just have some calm time and special alone time with Gabriella, he had arranged for this tour before hours, something the casino manager was more than happy to arrange. Troy had been rewarded for his efforts every time Gabriella's smile got a bit bigger and cooed at a lot of the exhibits they had seen so far.

"You know, I'm starting to get jealous here," Troy teased, grinning at Gabriella as she tore her eyes away from the four cubs currently playing together. "Here I was thinking I was the only one you had eyes for."

"But you are," Gabriella protested. "You are mighty adorable when you sleep. You were the first adorable being I saw today."

"And Gabriella Montez saves herself and scores points for doing it gracefully," Troy announced, chuckling as she giggled at his silliness. He raised their intertwined hands and kissed the back of it before letting Gabriella return her attention to the cubs.

Since the guide had left a few minutes ago with a Mirage photographer to ensure their next stop was ready, Troy dropped his hold on her hand and instead wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Comfortable?" he heard her ask.

"Of course. They are cute little rascals aren't they?" He laughed as the white cub jumped from his perch just in time to land on his brother or sister and both went tumbling together. "Are you enjoying the morning so far?"

Without needing a moment to think, Gabriella nodded. "Waking up in your arms, albeit the mirror on the ceiling freaked me out, getting to watch you sleep so peacefully before Gail called, having a nice breakfast in bed, and now this? I'd say it was an amazing morning so far."

"Mmm, and there's still some more coming. We have yet to see the dolphins and I just have this feeling you're going to love the baby dolphin just as much as these cubs."

"So?"

"Nothing, just remarking how adorable my girlfriend is when she coos over adorable babies."

Gabriella kissed Troy quickly on the cheek, smiling up at him when he straightened and looked down at her. "You really think I'm adorable being silly over baby animals?"

"I'd be lying if I said no," Troy replied, his eyes telling her he spoke the truth.

A commotion brought both of their attention back to the cubs who were all playing together now, wrestling and fighting over a rubber ball, their antics bringing out chuckles and giggles from the pair.

Shortly after, as Troy had predicted, Gabriella was cooing all over again at the baby dolphin as they sat on the small edge of the dolphin exhibit, watching as the mother and baby swam in circles around the perimeter, every so often coming up for air. They were waiting for the trainer to set up one of the other dolphins for a picture but they were both content, holding hands and watching a very charming side of Mother Nature, a mother with her child.

As Troy watched Gabriella keep her eyes trained on the mother and baby, a sweet smile lingering on her lips, he couldn't help but imagine Gabriella in the future. Perhaps to any other guy, the vision he saw would be terrifying but seeing Gabriella cooing over her own baby, their baby, made Troy warm all over. He knew based on her interactions with his siblings that Gabriella was great with both kids and teenagers alike but Troy instinctively knew that Gabriella for sure would make a great mother.

Gabriella glanced up a moment later and caught his gaze, taking note of the grin on his face and the soft look of his face, the way his eyes seemed to be looking at her but also off in the distance. "What are you thinking of Wildcat?"

"That I'm lucky to have met you and what a wonderful mother you will make some day in the future," Troy admitted, grinning more as she placed her left palm against his cheek, leaning into it. "You're just so nurturing and have this great big heart but you also aren't a pushover. You'll be amazing, I just know it."

A blush graced Gabriella's cheeks in response to his words. "I'm sure you'll be a fantastic father too Troy. All your mischief mixed in with your genuine emotions and unconditional love. Wow, we sound like we're the ones expecting instead of Luke and Birgitte."

Troy chuckled, nodding his head. "True, but I guess I just wanted you to know that I was thinking that."

"Thanks Troy."

Right after their lips brushed in an intimate kiss, their guide let out a discreet cough as she diverted her eyes to try to make the couple feel less awkward. "The picture op is ready for you if you are ready."

When the woman's eyes met Troy's again, he gave her his trademark grin that earned a smile from her in return. "Thanks Ann, I appreciate it."

He stood up and extended a hand to Gabriella, who took it and got up before they followed Ann to the area of the exhibit that had a wide ledge where a trainer was with a dolphin currently laying on the large ledge.

Following instructions from the trainer, they took their shoes and socks off before stepping over the lip of the exhibit and onto the wide ledge, each taking a place on each side of the dolphin, each with a hand on the dolphin's back, their fingers touching. After a few shots, Troy stood up as the trainer rewarded the dolphin with a few treats before Troy kneeled down behind Gabriella, who briefly looked at him in the process. Troy placed his left hand on her waist and his other over her right hand, his fingers touching the back of the dolphin again before he smiled, feeling comfortable being so affectionate and posing for the pictures as he knew the pictures would be for their private use only.

After a few more shots, including one of each of them kissing the dolphin separately and then together, they each got to toss some fish into the dolphin's mouth before the trainer sent him away and back into the water.

Once Troy helped Gabriella back onto the pavement, accepting the towels Ann gave them, he slipped on his socks and shoes once his feet were dry. One glance at his watch though told Troy that they were almost out of time, which made sense since this was the last part of the Garden and Habitat they would be seeing. "You ready to go babe?"

"Do I have to?" Gabriella replied, slipping on her own shoes and giving him a pout.

"You both are welcome to stay within the premises as long as you would like," Ann offered. "The gates will be opening in five minutes though."

"Thanks."

Ann smiled at the other woman. "Definitely. I can tell you appreciate the animals just as we do here. It's nice to see." When Ann looked to her left, she smiled as she saw TJ signing autographs for the trainers while the Mirage photographer took some candids as well as posed pictures. "TJ seems like a really down to earth guy. You both make a beautiful couple."

Gabriella returned Ann's smile with her own. "Thank you, that's very sweet. He really is a great guy." When Troy glanced back over his shoulder at her and winked, Gabriella felt her cheeks warm up. "Maybe a bit of a charmer and flirt but an amazing man."

"From what I saw today, if you don't mind me saying, I think he seems to think such great things about you too," Ann returned. "Do you mind actually if I ask for a picture?"

"Not at all, I'm sure he'd be happy to."

Surprising Gabriella, Ann shook her head. "I actually meant with the both of you."

"With me? Why? I'm nobody."

"Just a memory is all, just for me. I won't sell it or anything."

"That wasn't what I was hesitating about, really. I was just surprised," Gabriella confessed, walking with Ann to greet Troy. "Ann would like a picture with the both of us."

Troy glanced over at the two women when he heard Gabriella's wonder in her voice. "I think that is a great idea. Two lovely ladies on my arms. Everyone will be jealous."

"Flirt," Gabriella murmured lowly as she took her position to Troy's right while Ann was on his left, his arm around them both.

After the picture, Troy dropped his arm from around Ann but kept his arm around Gabriella, curling it a bit more to bring his girlfriend closer to him. "You know you love it and I really only mean it about you anyway. She may be lovely but I only have eyes for you."

The words murmured against her ear tickled making Gabriella giggle but also from the sentiments.

Deciding that they had had enough for the day and also making arrangements with the photographer to send the photos that were taken to the villa when they were developed, agreeing to pick out a few for the Mirage to use for publicity, Troy and Gabriella bid adieu to Ann, the photographer, and the training staff before making their exit. When they passed the first crowd to come in for the morning, Troy slipped his sunglasses over his eyes while his hold on Gabriella's hand tightened just a little more.

Gabriella looked up and only smiled at Troy, slowing as she heard some loud music going on to her left. She was puzzled though as she knew that there was music DJed at the pool to their right and that the Garden and Habitat didn't have any of this music either that she was hearing. "Troy, what is that to the left of us?"

Troy paused as he listened, thinking as he heard a verse of the song currently playing, only to chuckle a few moments later. "That's Bare. They're probably starting the music early as they get ready to open. I think they open in an hour. Why? Do you want to go?"

Eyebrows drawn together, Gabriella was trying to understand why Troy found her curiosity amusing. "What exactly is Bare? Answer me that before I answer your question."

"You don't know?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Not a clue."

"Let's just say it's a European style adult only pool and hot tub area. Very classy, with great music and ambiance but somehow I don't think you really want to go."

"European style?" Gabriella echoed, suddenly realizing what he meant. "Oh no, definitely not!"

"Didn't think so. That's why we have a pool and hot tub of our own back at the villa. Speaking of, we have some more time to kill before Luke and Birgitte show up there. Do you mind if I play the tables a little bit?"

"Of course not," Gabriella replied honestly. "It's your mini-vacation too. I'd love to watch you play."

"Excellent," he murmured, kissing her quickly before they walked out of the exit and through the crowd to get back to the Mirage shopping area on their way to the casino floor.

* * *

When Gabriella heard a contented sigh, she turned her head and looked at her sister-in-law. "What was that for Birgitte?"

"Just relaxed and happy," Birgitte answered, turning her head to look at Gabriella in return. They both were laying out on extra comfortable padded chaise lounge chairs as they tanned in the private garden of the villa. "Everything just feels so right, peaceful, right now."

"This beautiful weather helps too."

Birgitte looked up at the clear sky and nodded. "Sunshine does that. Plus being upper 80s right now is a miracle and perfect for an afternoon by a pool. Can I just say though I had no idea Mirage had this type of place tucked away?"

Laughing, Gabriella replied, "Trust me, I hadn't a clue either. I do see the advantages Troy sees in having this place although I hate knowing how much this cost him."

"Must have been a pretty penny. I can't complain though because I love it."

"Good because you out of all of us should relax and take it easy!" Gabriella exclaimed. "How is my future niece or nephew doing?"

"He or she is doing fine, I think." Birgitte giggled as she thought about it. "I'm still pretty early and we don't know the gender quite yet. We're still debating on whether or not we want to know."

Smiling, Gabriella turned her head again and closed her eyes, feeling the sun's warmth. "I think I'm so excited for you as is, I can't wait to find out news on your pregnancy Birgitte, truly!"

Without a doubt, Birgitte knew her sister-in-law spoke the truth. "Just as I am that your life seems to be settling down and you're happy. Troy seems to really make you glow, it's rather endearing. Of course, that's being picked up on by your brother too."

"Yeah, but I'm a big girl. Funny you said that about me glowing. Sam, the director, says the same about him when I'm around."

"Sounds like a wise man. It does for sure go both ways in most great relationships."

"True," Gabriella agreed, letting the conversation fall into a lull as they lay there and absorbed the sun's rays.

After flipping over onto her stomach for twenty minutes and then back onto her back, Gabriella's hearing heard Troy and Luke return from the casino. "The boys are back. Did you leave a deposit back there in the casino?"

Hearing Gabriella's question, Troy chuckled. "Actually, Luke and I both did fairly well. I see you lovely ladies got a jump start on the sun tanning while we were playing though."

"Birgitte, are you sure you should be out here for that long?"

Detecting the worry in her brother's tone, Gabriella had to suppress the need to giggle as she thought of the way Birgitte described how overprotective he had become as of late. "Don't worry Luke, she's not going to melt or anything."

"Hey, that's our child you are so easily dismissing, future aunty. I'm glad though that after you girls left us at BLT that you didn't go straight into the pool. Cramps and all."

"My God, Birgitte wasn't joking! You've become a total worry wart!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Already seeing where this would be heading, all thanks to his own past with his own sister, Troy stepped in. "Hey Luke, why don't we go get changed and join them? There's plenty of time to pick on your sister later."

Luke looked at Troy and patted his shoulder. "Very good point Troy! I think we can trust them alone for a few more minutes."

Luckily before Gabriella could retort with something sharp, Luke and Troy disappeared back into the villa. "I totally see what you were talking about Birgitte. He's never been that way!"

Cracking an eye open, Birgitte looked at Gabriella and said, "I know, that's the sad thing. It is cute for the most part though. Just sometimes it's a bit much. Just wait until it's your turn Gabriella."

"Won't be for a long, long time unless the immaculate conception happens for a second time."

Birgitte just laughed before they both relaxed again and returned to their sunbathing.

Gabriella's peace was interrupted though when she suddenly felt strong arms slip under her knees and back before the firmness of the chaise she was on disappeared and all she felt was air before being immersed in the cool water of the pool. When she came up, Gabriella immediately smacked her boyfriend's chest. "TROY BOLTON! You did not just do that!"

Not wanting to let go of her, Troy smirked as he shrugged his shoulders while keeping her in his hold, taking from the way she encircled her arms around his neck that she wasn't that angry. "You needed some cooling off and I was just making sure you got what you needed. Besides, you're already too hot as it is. Can't add temperature hot to the mix too."

"Haha," Gabriella dryly returned before letting her angry look slip away as her smile came out. "Maybe I was getting a bit warm up there."

"See?"

Luke watched as his baby sister and her boyfriend started kissing rather intimately and turned his head to see his wife laughing at him. "What?"

"You are so resisting the urge to break them apart right now, aren't you? The father complex where you see Gabriella as her eight or nine-year-old self with a child predator like Troy? She really is grown up Luke and has a smart head on her shoulders. Troy too is far from being a child predator."

He shrugged his shoulders in response. "I can't help it. She's my Gaby, my sister who I helped raise after our father left us and then actually raised after our mother passed." Luke settled down on the edge of the chaise Birgitte was on and looked down at her. "I'll be just as protective of our daughter too so you may as well get used to it."

"Daughter? And you know that how?"

"Just a feeling. I'd want her to be every bit as lovely as you," Luke confessed before leaning down and placing his own kisses on his wife's lips.

After another hour of being in the pool and lounging nearby, both Gabriella and Birgitte retreated inside the villa to get ready for dinner, leaving Troy outside with Luke as they took advantage of the time to putt on the small green on the opposite side of the pool.

While Gabriella showered and got changed into the emerald strapless gathered dress Troy had bought for her for the dinner and show tonight, she felt like she was on cloud nine. Everything seemed like it was working out, finally. She was here in Vegas with her brother and her sister-in-law, she loved her current job, and her relationship with Troy seemed to be going well and growing stronger for all the talks they had been having lately.

Those feelings evaporated though as soon as she zipped herself up in the back and slipped on the gold heels, walking carefully to the door leading to the pool area through the bedroom and opening it to hear the current argument in progress.

"Absolutely not Troy! You don't know what you're asking of me!" Luke exclaimed, his arms crossed as he looked at the man next to him.

Disappointed that the conversation was turning ugly, Troy sighed and put the putter back on the stand before straightening again. "Luke, I came to you to ask you because I know you'd have wanted me to. I wanted to ask you because this is huge for Gabriella and would mean a lot to her and her life."

"Don't you think I know that Troy? Trust me, this isn't the right time."

"And how do you know that? Your sister is grown up Luke, she can make her own decisions and judgments but you are robbing her of the chance to show you. How can you stand there and tell me this isn't right?"

"Because I'm her brother damn it! I was there for her when you were just some silly teeny bopper crush hanging on her wall! I love her and will protect her at any cost Troy and I'd expect the same from you too if you love her like you claim you do."

There was a pause before Troy bit out, "Of course I love her! I'm in love with Gabriella Luke, no doubt about it. That's the reason why I'm standing here and asking you about this. This is huge!"

Luke opened his mouth to reply but stopped as he saw Gabriella slowly walking towards them. "Hey Gaby." He swallowed the nerves that had gathered in his throat. "You look real pretty."

Troy gave the older man one last look before turning his head and seeing that Luke was completely right in at least this regard. "He's right, you look gorgeous baby."

After warily looking at both her boyfriend and brother, Gabriella smiled a little. "Thank you, both of you. Is everything okay?"

The two men looked back at each other and automatically nodded, both not wanting to discuss and reveal what they were just arguing about with the woman in front of them. "Just shop talk Brie, really. I wish I could give you a hug but I'm still chlorinated and a bit wet."

Gabriella resolved the issue though by stepping closer to him and kissing Troy's cheek. "I'll take your offer of a hug and proper kiss after your shower then. The reservations are soon, right?"

Troy knew that Gabriella was always on top of the timetable for events and that she was probably right again. "Yeah. I better go jump in the shower. See you in a bit gorgeous?"

"Sure," she answered, kissing Troy quickly before he walked past her and into the villa but not without giving Luke one last look.

Once the door was closed behind him, Gabriella turned and crossed her arms over her chest in a manner that mimicked Luke's tense stance. "All right, what gives Luke?"

Gritting his jaw at having to be the one to deal with this when Troy really was the one that brought the subject up, Luke met Gabriella's gaze. "Just a disagreement is all. He asked a question and didn't like my answer. Give us time to shower and we'll be good as new."

"Really? As simple as that?"

Luke heard the doubt in her voice. "Trust me, guys get over stuff a lot easier than women do, you know that. We'll have a great night tonight. I won't let anything stop that from happening. After all, it's not often my baby sister is in town!"

It was clear as day that the smile on Luke's face was forced but Gabriella relented, knowing enough of both men to know neither would tell her what she wanted to know until they were good and ready. "All right. Guess you better go take that shower so I don't have to smell you over dinner."

"Haha, cute," Luke returned, chuckling as Gabriella wrinkled her nose at him.

When Luke was back in the villa to check on Birgitte and to get ready himself, Gabriella stayed outside and instead sat on a nearby chair as she contemplated the details of what she had observed before making herself known. There was a definite question or subject that Troy brought up that Luke didn't want to address. The question though was, what exactly was it that could make her usually even keeled brother that quick to being pissed off.

After spending some moments contemplating it, Gabriella forced herself to let it go, knowing she'd drive herself nuts otherwise. 'Whatever it is, if I know those two, I'll find out soon enough and we will just go from there.'

With that resolution in mind, Gabriella strolled back into the villa via the doorway through the living room to get a drink of water as she joined Birgitte seated on a couch, for the first time in a while actually waiting on the men in their lives to get ready for a change.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

As with all good things, their weekend getaway had to end but that didn't mean the bond that had grown and strengthened over the weekend had to. In fact, there were no signs of anything ending between Troy and Gabriella as they got back into the pace of things on set after their long weekend.

The rest of the trip had gone well, Troy and Luke both seeming to be able to get over their argument, much to Gabriella's amazement. She hadn't mentioned it to Birgitte because she didn't want to upset her sister-in-law, but part of Gabriella still wondered what it was all about. Thing was though, all throughout dinner that night at Sensi and then later at "O," the two men acted as if nothing had happened, making Gabriella wonder at one point if she was imagining things.

Even when Gabriella and Troy had sat in the hot tub under the twinkling stars later that night, Troy seemed so in the moment with her that whatever issues he had with her brother seemed nonexistent. In truth, Gabriella chose not to pursue it either that night because, well, things were feeling perfect again.

That feeling seemed to also extend to their return to their jobs as Gabriella and Troy continued to flirt without words from across the room in between his takes with Phillip that morning.

Of course, this was something that hadn't escaped Samuel's eye. The director though was relieved to see that his leading man had squared away the troubles from the recent few weeks and that things looked to be going better for them both. For that reason alone, he wasn't all that surprised when he declared it was time to switch to the next scene of the day between Troy, Sarah, and Phillip that Troy took the opportunity to personally escort Phillip over to Gabriella.

"Hey," Troy greeted, grinning at Gabriella.

"Hi," she answered, smiling a bit more as she looked back at him before turning her attention to Phillip. "Are you hungry? I think craft services put some healthy food out."

Phillip wrinkled his nose at the prospect. "I want chocolate Gabriella, not banana chips!"

"I know but you know the policies. Plus you have school time left."

"Yeah, yeah. The fear of sugar making all the kids way too hyper."

"With you, it's not a fear but a fact," Gabriella teased, laughing as Phillip rolled his eyes but laughed with her. "Come on, let's go get you some of those banana chips."

Before Troy could follow, he felt a hand on his right shoulder and smelled the familiar scent before seeing her. Rolling his shoulder in a guise of stretching it out, Troy dislodged his shoulder from her grasp before turning around to look at her, a smile on his lips. "Hey Sarah. Ready for the scene?"

"Aren't I always?" she purred.

'Definitely not.' Troy pushed aside the thought before he said, "Well that's good. I'm actually a bit hungry so I was going to go join Phillip and Gabriella at the snack table. I'll see you in a bit?"

"But TJ," Sarah began as she placed her hand now on his upper right arm. "Don't you want to run lines to make sure everything is perfect?"

When Sarah moved a bit closer to him, Troy felt the familiar response to pull away that he had suppressed a hundred times before for the sake of being a good guy, for the sake of the movie, but realized his feet actually took steps backwards this time, acting on it.

Sarah noticed too and got a concerned look on her face. "TJ? What's wrong?"

Troy glanced around to make sure no one was paying them any attention, his mind telling him that he at least needed to be cautious about the potential rumors from what he was about to do. Within moments of seeing that it was all clear, Troy gently took Sarah's hand off his arm and let it drop back down to her side.

"TJ?"

Shaking his head, Troy said, "I'm sorry Sarah, but I think I must have given you the wrong impression somewhere down the line. You're a sweet woman who I enjoy spending time with but only as a friend."

"Yeah, you've told me that before. What's the big deal?"

"Friends don't really get all touchy and in each other's space, at least not a lot. What I'm trying to say is that I have a girlfriend Sarah."

She stared at him for a few moments before it seemed like a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh, that's what this is about. Your girlfriend is jealous, huh? Is that why you're pulling away from me? That's quite unfair of her, to demand you drop one of your friends because she feels threatened."

"That's not it," Troy quickly replied. "That's not it at all actually. I know that where we are today is a result of me also not putting a stop to things before but they need to stop. I want to be your friend Sarah, I enjoy working with you, but I just need a bit more personal space when we aren't filming, okay?"

Surprising him, Sarah readily agreed. "Of course, if that's what you need. I'm never one to force myself on anyone TJ. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was coming onto you too as that wasn't my intention, far from it. You're an amazing man TJ and your girlfriend is damn lucky to have you."

"Thanks for understanding but it is me who is lucky to have her."

"Hey TJ, want some trail mix? Gabriella relented and let me have them despite it having M&Ms!" Phillip called out, earning the pair's attention.

When Troy turned to look at Phillip, his gaze instead met Gabriella's for a brief moment, her eyes communicating to him that she had a guess as to what was going on just now, before he looked at his young costar. "Sure, sounds great. I'll be right there."

"I guess you better go," Sarah said as soon as Troy looked back at her. "We good TJ?"

"Yeah, we're good."

Sarah only nodded before turning around and walking away, leaving Troy to freely approach the snack table, taking the offered Styrofoam cup full of trail mix Phillip gave him from the table. After popping some nuts and raisins into his mouth and chewing, Troy smiled at Phillip. "Thanks man, they are good."

"Chocolate makes it even better though," Phillip stated.

A few minutes later of general chatter, Phillip was claimed by his mother to talk to his manager, who had come on set, leaving Gabriella and Troy standing at the table by themselves while the crew worked to break down the current set and setup of cameras and lights to prepare for the next scene.

"So, how much of that did you see?"

"See what?" Gabriella asked, taking a sip from the water bottle she was holding.

"My letting Sarah know she needs to back off."

Licking her lips, Gabriella looked from the activity on the set to look at her boyfriend. "Honestly, not much because I was watching Phillip and helping him decide on the right food choice for a snack but I saw her glance at me a few times, with a few glares, and only imagined that you were saying something that had to do with me and that she didn't like. You actually did tell her you needed to have space from her as friends, huh?"

"Something like that. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because, I told you it wasn't necessary plus it is rather quick. We just got back."

"And something happened right away. Would you rather me call her back and tell her she can put her hands anywhere she wants?"

Gabriella shuddered at the image and closed her eyes in reaction. "No! Ugh, now you really gave me a bad mental image Troy!"

Chuckling at her complaint, Troy reached out his left hand and placed it on the back of her neck causing her eyes to flutter back open. "Babe, nothing like that is ever going to happen, trust me. It's not even scripted to be like that and the sex scene is long done and over. You'll have to see it in the movie eventually but not shooting, not live, at least with her."

She met his gaze and smirked. "You think I'm going to see this movie when it comes out? What if my boyfriend at the time doesn't want to?"

"I can promise you that I'll have to even if I don't want to."

Arching an eyebrow, Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest. "Cocky much?"

"Cocky how?"

"Who says we'll be together when this comes out? We seem to be having quite a number of issues as of late you know."

Troy nodded, acknowledging that their relationship hadn't been the smoothest ever as of late. "True, but we will be together because I'm selfish and I more than need you to be in my life, now and forever Gabriella. I can't imagine you not being by my side any time soon."

When Troy leaned forward and softly kissed Gabriella, all she could do was respond in kind, regretting that it had to be brief as they were still in the middle of the soundstage. "Come over tonight?"

Giving her one of his sexy grins, Troy replied, "You'll have to kick me out in the morning. I'm so there."

Gabriella smiled in return but was quickly reminded of her being on the clock when Phillip came back over with Robert. "How much longer Robert is it going to be until the new scene?"

"Probably an hour," he answered, glancing at his watch and then the schedule on his clipboard. Robert murmured into his earpiece before looking back at Gabriella. "Yup, about an hour. Are you taking Phillip back to school?"

"I was thinking about it after wardrobe."

"May as well. You really are on top of your game, you know that Gabriella?"

Gabriella shrugged in response. "Nothing anyone else wouldn't do. Come on Phillip, let's go see what you're wearing next."

"All right but can we avoid history please?" Phillip responded, pleading with her with his eyes. "Please?"

Debating, Gabriella nodded. "Sure but we will have to do it before you leave today."

Phillip sighed. "All right, fine."

The two men chuckled as Phillip and Gabriella left to go to wardrobe. "That kid is a handful but your girlfriend sure knows how to handle him well," Robert commented, getting a kick out of the way Troy continued to watch the other pair walk away. "TJ, whipped much?"

Rolling his eyes, Troy turned his head to look at the AD. "I'm not one to lie but I wouldn't say I was whipped. Just, well, very much in love."

After clapping Troy on the shoulder and giving him a knowing look, Robert was called away and left Troy to make his own way to wardrobe, completely unaware of Sarah's presence behind him.

* * *

As Gabriella waited for Phillip to get changed into his next outfit for his last scene of the day, Gabriella fiddled with her phone and was in the middle of texting Taylor when Sharpay's image flashed on the screen. Curious as to why the blonde would call in the middle of the day, Gabriella hit the answer button. "Hi Sharpay. How are you?"

"Just fabulous, as usual. Listen, I know you're at work but I thought you'd want to know that the video has been debuted. I told you it would be this week but I didn't realize it was going to be like today, so sorry I didn't tell you before. I've been so busy, I admit to only half listening to my publicist as of late. Anyway, I sent you the link to it okay?"

Although Gabriella heard all of what Sharpay said, there was some part of Gabriella that couldn't believe that it was actually happening. "Wait, the video is actually out there on the internet?"

"I debuted it on a show just a little while ago and it's up on my official YouTube channel. Go check it out, I think you'll love it!" Sharpay encouraged. "Make sure your man sees it too. There's some hot footage that will remind him what he's aiming to lose if he keeps up this shit with Sarah."

Now there was the Sharpay Gabriella had gotten used to. "Easy there killer. Troy is doing just fine on his own. He put her in her place today I think despite me telling him he didn't have to."

Sharpay scoffed. "You seriously are too easy on that guy. I'm glad he finally did it. One more incident and I swear my boots would be up his…"

"Okay, I think that's enough," Gabriella interrupted, seeing Phillip emerge from his trailer followed by Marcy. "Look, I have to go Sharpay but I'll give you a call when I'm off and after I've seen the video okay?"

"Works for me. Toodles!"

"Bye," Gabriella answered, hanging up the phone and slipping it into her bag. "Phillip, why do you look so down?"

Marcy waved her hand. "It's nothing, he's just upset he won't be able to go to a friend's birthday party because of a shooting conflict. I just realized it today while I was looking over the shoot schedule and he was looking forward to it."

"This sucks! I really wanted to go to the party too. Greg's older brothers are amazing at Guitar Hero and they were going to have a competition and everything!" Phillip exclaimed, glaring up at Marcy. "Why can't you just tell them I can't shoot?"

"Because, as I explained to you while you changed in the trailer, being in this movie is a lot of responsibility including being here when they need you. You've done others before, you know how this works Phillip."

"I guess," he mumbled, still looking none too pleased.

Pushing aside the thoughts of checking out Sharpay's music video, Gabriella put her mind to better use in how to pull Phillip out of this pouty mood in time to do a light hearted scene with Troy in just a few minutes. It was then that an idea came to her. "Would you settle for maybe listening to TJ play guitar?"

Phillip's gaze immediately swung to Gabriella. "Do you think he'd let me listen to him? Do you think he'd teach me? When? Really?"

Smiling at Phillip's enthusiasm all of a sudden, Gabriella said, "I think he would but I'll talk to him about it after you put your full heart and talent into this next scene, all right?"

"You are so awesome Gabriella, thank you!"

The grin on Phillip's face and the grateful look on Marcy's face was enough of a payment for Gabriella, who walked with them onto the set, glancing over to see Sarah, Angelica, Vince, and Troy all talking together. For once, Sarah wasn't standing right next to Troy, seeming fine with talking among the group from across the way from him though in the semi-circle they had formed. 'Maybe things really are going to get better from here. How sad would it be that she just needed a talking to this whole time to change her ways?'

Keeping an eye on her watch, Samuel called it an end of the day for Phillip just in time, preventing Gabriella from having to step in to call it for him. Over the days on set, Gabriella had begun to realize how much of a close eye Samuel really did keep on all the details that occur on the set including how much time Phillip and the other minors are allowed to work. It had become routine as of late too for Gabriella to talk to Samuel at some point, even if it was just to tell him an update on the time left for the minors on set so he knew the timetable he had to work within.

After she signed Phillip out and sent him home with Marcy, Gabriella returned to the set where they were in the middle of another scene between Troy, Vince, and Sarah. Making sure she wasn't becoming a distraction, Gabriella walked towards the monitors that showed what the cameras were capturing and watched the scene unfold from there until Samuel called a ten minute break to reload the cameras and adjust the lighting.

She took that opportunity to walk closer to the set, unknowingly making herself known to the director. "Ah, Gabriella, there you are. I was hoping you'd stick around today."

"Oh yeah? Can I help with something Sam?"

Samuel shook his head. "I just wanted to gossip a bit and find out where TJ took you this weekend. He was pretty excited about whatever surprise he had for you."

Gabriella smiled at the thought of Troy acting like Michael on Christmas Eve. "He actually took me out to Las Vegas for the extended weekend as a surprise. It was amazing."

"Have you been out there before?"

"My brother and sister-in-law live there so I have but I've never stayed in a place like we stayed before, that's for sure."

Chucking, Samuel said, "I'm sure you haven't. I'm glad you and TJ were able to get over last week and appear stronger for it. I'm also happy you didn't get scared off from me with all those romantic implications in TJ's head."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, glancing over at Troy, who just noticed she was there and had begun to walk towards them. "That's all they were though, his wild imagination dreaming up things. We're good though, thank you Sam for being so caring."

"Hey Brie, Sam," Troy greeted, kissing Gabriella on the forehead before slipping an arm around her waist, feeling the natural way Gabriella leaned into him. "How were the shots just now Sam?"

"Good but we can do better. I want some improv I think," Samuel revealed, thinking of ways to make the scene flow a bit better. There was an almost standoffish air between the cast whenever Sarah was in the shot today but Samuel knew of ways to coax it out as he had so far. "Think on it."

"Sure," Troy answered before looking down at Gabriella. "Are you staying to watch?"

"For a little bit. I think Martha is going to swing by and pick me up in a bit so we can have dinner together to talk about strategy for tomorrow with all of the kids around."

Troy pouted a little bit, thinking back to the plans they made this morning for him to come over. "Are you ditching me babe? I thought we had plans."

"Which we do but I need my girl time too just like you need your guy time. I'll stay for a bit longer, don't worry."

"All right. Let me pull my chair over for you."

Before Gabriella could protest, Troy had left and come back with his chair, placing it down next to Samuel, who gave him an approving look. "You can put my laptop on the ground or something," he mentioned, picking it up so she could sit.

Suddenly, Gabriella remembered the music video and wondered if Troy had his wireless device plugged in. "Do you mind if I use your laptop actually?"

Not seeing the big deal, Troy nodded, taking a seat and opening up his laptop to log her in and set up the wireless settings. "It should be a good signal, I pay enough money to Verizon. What are you checking?"

Trying to put an innocent look on her face, Gabriella said, "I don't know, maybe a music video of a certain ex of yours?"

Troy's eyes widened. "It's out? No way! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Come here, we'll check it out now."

"But Troy, your scene!"

Troy glanced at Samuel, who was just finishing talking to one of the sound guys. "Sam, do we have like four minutes to watch something real quick?"

"Depends on what it is," Samuel couldn't help but tease. "Yeah, sound team needs to work out a few things. What is it?"

"A premiere of a video Gabriella was in," Troy supplied, navigating the browser to Sharpay's YouTube account. "Baby, it's on her YouTube right? Her official one?"

Gabriella nodded, fascinated that Troy knew all this but also kicking herself as she should have known he would since he is in the business too and was really good friends with Sharpay. After a silent invite to sit down on his lap, Gabriella relented and snuggled into his hold as he placed the laptop on her lap. She got embarrassed though when Samuel stood up and crouched down to watch the video as it began playing.

Troy turned down the music so it wouldn't draw too much attention but let out a yell of excitement when Gabriella first appeared as the lead of the dancers. As the video played out, it became more than clear that the video was masterfully edited with a seamless story. Of course, Troy knew he was biased too because Gabriella was featured in it, a lot.

For Gabriella's part, she sat there nervously as the video continued to play, fidgeting as she saw herself appear countless times, spotting a few moments where her footwork looked more than sloppy. Sharpay of course looked amazing but Gabriella didn't think she did herself.

When it was over, she heard clapping and looked up to see Samuel beaming at her before she felt Troy's lips caress her neck before he murmured, "That was amazing baby. Brie, you were so awesome! I'm so proud of you!"

"Gabriella, are you sure you want to be a teacher? You have real dancing talent there," Samuel stated, not knowing for sure what Troy had just murmured to his girlfriend. "That's actually a very interesting video concept too. Really well done Gabriella, well done."

Feeling more than embarrassed now, Gabriella just smiled back at Samuel. "Thank you. I don't think it was my best work but I appreciate you saying that."

"Well if that wasn't your best work, I'd be interested to know what is. I think this is cause of celebration."

"Huh?"

"I know you are going out with Martha soon for dinner but since we have this scene to finish and everything, what about meeting for drinks at the place we went to last time Gabriella? My treat!"

Completely flattered that Samuel was making the invitation, Gabriella wasn't sure what to say. Instead, Troy answered for her. "Sam, that's a fantastic idea! My treat though if that's all right. Come on Brie, you know you want to and don't even tell me no because you didn't like it because you sucked. You were that good, just accept it!"

Somehow not all that surprised Troy read her mind, Gabriella reluctantly agreed, hating the attention on her even if it was just the two men plus a few other crew who had gathered around. "All right, all right. I guess text or call me when you're done for the day?"

"Awesome, it's a date, with Samuel of course," Troy confirmed before looking at the director. "Is there someone you want to invite Sam?"

"No, but thank you for asking." Samuel watched as Gabriella quickly scurried off Troy's lap for Troy to get up before sitting back down. "It'll be a nice evening with the two of you celebrating a great performance I think. That was your first, right?"

Gabriella nodded, taking the laptop back from Troy and settling it on her lap. "That it was and it was quite the experience."

"Good, I look forward to hearing about it tonight. Speaking of, it looks like we're ready to go again. TJ, your mark please."

Nodding, Troy was about to head straight to his starting line when he thought better of it. Within a second he had turned around and scooped Gabriella into a hug while she remained sitting, planting a big kiss on her lips. "You are amazing, so very amazing. I love you Gabriella."

With that, Troy was back on his was to the set, leaving Gabriella looking after him in wonderment but also pleasure as she enjoyed Troy supporting her in her moment of fame instead of her always supporting him during his moments. It honestly was a great moment to savor because it further proved that their relationship had come far enough to develop into being a two way street not only in trust and communication but also on other levels which was always a good thing.

Sarah though was none too impressed as she had watched most of what just happen unfold while she pretended to really listen to Vince. She was close enough to overhear most of the conversation and knew about the drinks planned between the trio to celebrate Gabriella's accomplishment. It was when Samuel called for places and Sarah moved to oblige that a new idea came into her head that would make Gabriella really feel one with Hollywood and make her truly wonder what was real in this glittering world that Sarah loved being a part of. True, Sarah still hadn't made it big but she had hopes that this movie would do it since it was her big break after such a short time here. Before that could happen though, Sarah needed to take care of a few things first to ensure she got everything she deserved from this world too.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The last few weeks were used for shooting on location which meant the "schoolroom" was often in the oddest of places, including the place Gabriella and Martha were currently overseeing a group of minors who were extras. Phillip had worked that morning but as he wasn't needed for the afternoon, Gabriella was able to help Martha and another studio teacher brought in instead of focusing on him. Even he thought working in the shell of an old café where there were still counters and a kitchen was weird for school time but ended up having fun with the other children as they were allowed to explore a little bit with Martha and Gabriella keeping a close eye on them.

That morning, although she had spent the night at Troy's, she had woken up already expecting that he wouldn't be on his side of the bed as he had a really early call to do solo exterior shots. Gabriella, for the few moments she had seen him, could tell that he was tired but knew that to anyone else, he was the same cheerful TJ. It made her happy to know that she was one of the few that really knew Troy inside and out, who he let in.

Not only did Troy impress her with his dedication to his job, which she saw firsthand everyday on set, but also with the real commitment he had to her. Ever since his talk with Sarah right after their weekend trip to Vegas, Troy really had kept his distance and surprisingly, Sarah did too. Some part of Gabriella though still couldn't relax. She had wondered countless times especially lately if she was just being paranoid but there still seemed something about the other woman that seemed fake.

Shrugging her shoulders as Gabriella allowed the thought of Sarah and her real internal working to invade her mind, Gabriella pushed it aside and focused on helping the group of children around her with properly identifying the states of the United States.

A few hours later, once school was done for the day for all of the minors there, all three studio teachers accompanied them onto set. Gabriella helped the ADs split the group up before joining Martha on the sidelines to watch everything go on, their focus trained mostly on the minors as they were instructed by the ADs as to what they wanted them to do.

After fifteen minutes, Gabriella was satisfied knowing that the minors were all set and allowed herself to gaze around the street based set, settling on Troy and Samuel, who looked to be having a serious discussion. Part of her wondered if she was imagining it but while Troy seemed to be even more committed to their relationship and staying away from Sarah, something distinctly had changed between him and Samuel. To anyone who didn't know both or either things would appear fine, but Gabriella saw how stiff they both had been as of late and had been wondering why.

She had even gone as far as asking about it two weeks ago when she first really observed it and was told by Troy that it was nothing, that there were just some differences of opinions going on but that everything was fine. Gabriella believed her boyfriend too because he never said a bad word about his director, even on the days Samuel got after Troy in some scenes when he wasn't getting exactly what he wanted.

Her attention shifted from her musings on the state of affairs between Samuel and Troy though when she saw two familiar faces quickly approaching Troy, a heavy and serious air around them. 'Oh my God, I hope Troy's family is okay!' Gabriella felt her anxiety deepen as Troy's face instantly changed after listening to what Gail and Damon had to say in hushed voices.

All three were staring at something and as Gabriella unconsciously began taking hurried steps towards the small group, she could see from her change in angle that Samuel was looking too and looked none too pleased.

"This is complete garbage! Gail, there has to be something done to stop this crap from being printed!" Troy exclaimed, keeping his voice low but pure heat radiating from his words. "I mean, come on, there isn't an ounce of truth to this bullshit article!"

Damon looked hesitant but placed a hand on Troy's shoulder. "Look, Gail and I are both doing the best we can, but wanted to come down together so you know from us that this is going to the press but at least it's isolated to this one magazine to our knowledge. Everyone else who has bothered to be a reliable printing media and called the agency to find out the truth has been corrected."

Troy though shook his head. "That's not enough!"

"But it's all we can do TJ," Gail responded, truly feeling for her client but also knowing she knew how to do her job and well. "I've got my assistants proactively going after this story to find out the origins and to cut off any new seedlings that may sprout."

"I'll use my connections as well to cut this off at the knees," Samuel volunteered, shaking his head in disgust as his eyes took in the headline. "Complete nonsense that this stuff can even be printed regardless of freedom of speech."

The way Troy's eyes flashed up to Samuel's face with complete heat made Gabriella's steps falter. 'What in the world?'

"This wouldn't happen if they knew the truth Sam!" Troy argued, the intensity of his gaze, the tight clench of his jaw, conveying how angry he was at the moment. "You could have stopped all this weeks ago!"

Damon and Gail both had no clue as to what was going on between their client and his director but knew it couldn't be good. "Hey, TJ, I know you're upset but let's talk about this. I'm sure Samuel can give you a break," Damon started, dropping what he was going to say as soon as Troy tersely shook his head.

"No," Troy seethed, "I want to talk about this and with Samuel. Samuel, don't you think you owe me at least this?"

There was a tense few moments while Samuel and Troy continued to harshly glare at each other that was ended only by Samuel's agreement. After clearing his throat, Samuel tore his gaze away from Troy and looked around the set to see quite a lot of attention trained on them. "All right everyone, take a twenty minute break!"

With that, Samuel tilted his head ever so slightly in the direction of his trailer before purposefully walking towards it, not even glancing behind him to ensure Troy was following because he knew already that Troy would be.

"Shit, that went worse than I thought," Damon moaned, running a hand over his face. "I knew we shouldn't spring this on him during a shoot! I told you that he'd freak, especially because it involves Gabriella!"

"What did you want to do then Damon? Wait for TJ to find out with the rest of America?" Gail returned, slapping the story onto Damon's chest, keeping it there, face down and away from prying eyes. "This is a mess but it just got worse with whatever just happened between our client and his director. You better be ready to do damage control because TJ's contract may be terminated after his treatment of Samuel there. No PR I do can gain that back."

"I know what my fucking job is Gail. Worry about your own, will you?"

"With pleasure. I clearly can be of better use at the office handling some of this defense and putting out there a good offense too."

Gail left Damon then without another second going by, passing Gabriella without seeing her as Gabriella continued to stand where she was where she heard more than enough to know that things were bad, really bad. She knew that her job was to care for the minors at that very moment but one tiny glance their way told her that Martha and the other studio teacher had it under control, knew that Martha would understand and cover for her.

After deeply breathing in, she took a few steps forward until she was standing right next to Damon, not surprised to see how tightly the man clenched and unclenched his jaw a few dozen times. Lightly clearing her throat, Gabriella got his attention. "Damon, I'm sorry."

Damon blinked. "What?"

"I don't know what it is that's happened or why Troy just went off on Samuel like that but I overheard what you and Gail said, about it involving me. I'm sorry I've caused trouble if I did something stupid."

Understanding that Gabriella was taking the full blame for this on her shoulders, Damon pushed a sigh through his throat as he shook his head, calming his nerves a little. "That's noble but not justified in this case Gabriella. I know you tend to think you're just bad for TJ's career but you aren't. This is just, it's complicated. I clearly don't know the whole story either."

When Damon's gaze returned to the trailer that everyone kept a wide berth of but was eerily quiet, Gabriella turned her head to look at it too, still uncertain of what could have just happened. "I knew that something was going on between them but I still don't know what it is and why now all of a sudden it would be this big blow up."

"What do you mean?"

Shrugging, Gabriella met Damon's gaze again. "It's just, I know Troy pretty well I think and I've come to know Samuel enough to be able to read between the lines. They were doing very well, bonding and such up until just a little while ago when things got tense all of a sudden."

"Has Samuel been laying into TJ's acting abilities or something?"

"No," Gabriella answered, "although they have been having minor creative discrepancy discussions. Anything more than that, I know for sure I would have heard through the grapevine because this place is one big high school rumor mill."

"Welcome to Hollywood."

"Funny, that's what some of my new friends here have been telling me too."

Neither of them said anything further, both staring at the trailer as if staring harder would help them better understand the situation. A short while later though, Gabriella noticed a familiar woman also lurking nearby, closer to the trailer, and narrowed her eyes. "What in the world is that woman up to now?"

Damon first looked at Gabriella after he heard her murmur then towards where the brunette was looking, immediately not liking the way Sarah hovered around the trailer. "Being too nosey by far. I see old habits die hard."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that Gail has unearthed some information that leads us to believe Sarah started a number of rumors about her and TJ in the past. Things had gotten so quiet as of late though that we had hoped it was just a phase, now I'm not so sure. We never told TJ because we had no hard proof and I would appreciate you not telling him until after the movie is done because I know he'll hit the roof even more so with this news on top of today's."

"Speaking of, what is today's news?" Gabriella asked, being careful not to promise Damon anything. Truth being, she didn't feel right keeping something like that to herself and away from Troy. She saw the indecision on his face as to whether to tell her but was glad that he handed the document over.

"Take this with a grain of salt. We all know it's not true. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make sure Sarah over there doesn't overhear anything she shouldn't. I don't trust her farther than I could throw her and I know TJ doesn't either."

Somewhat surprised that Damon knew of Troy's growing distrust and displeasure with his costar due to her lack of talent that showed in the more challenging scenes as of late, Gabriella took the document from him before he left to escort Sarah away in the most gentle way possible. Once Sarah was gone with Damon by her side, Gabriella felt free to scan the words and felt her own jaw drop. 'How could anyone believe this? Troy doesn't need anyone to advance his career let alone basically barter me to get better roles with Samuel! Who comes up with this garbage?'

After her shock dispersed, it was only then that Gabriella realized how quiet it still seemed in the trailer and she knew both men were still inside. Worried, Gabriella walked the few yards that separated her from the trailer and paused just before the door. There was nothing for a while before she heard their raised voices but couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

Feeling guilty for trying to eavesdrop, even if she only was doing so out of worry, Gabriella moved away to the side of the trailer, distancing herself again, before taking a seat on a nearby chair as she stared down at the document that would brand her as a pawn that was being used just to advance TJ's career.

* * *

Troy felt the heat on his face and knew he was flush with anger but he couldn't help it. "What do you mean you won't tell her? Samuel, I'm begging you, it's time! Shit like this wouldn't be published if they only knew!"

"They? TJ, are you really asking for me to make this truth tabloid fodder? This is my personal life!" Samuel argued. "I know you're looking out for her but don't you see how much this would shatter her to know? After all this time?"

Hearing echoes of what Luke had said in Vegas, actually rather close to what Samuel was now saying, Troy shook his head. "You and Luke both don't give her enough credit. Gabriella is strong and she centers her life around honesty. Don't you think this is more than unfair to her? I hardly want your personal life, hers or mine, any of ours, to be tabloid fodder, but I'd think you'd be proud of the truth. If not to the media, be honest with her. She deserves to know."

Without hesitating, Samuel shook his head for the final time. "No, and that's final TJ. I appreciate you coming to me and asking me to consider telling her when Luke wouldn't a little while back but my answer remains the same. Don't you see that her brother and I are just trying to protect her? We love her and just want to see her happy."

"Then tell her the truth," Troy pleaded, knowing it was over once he saw the steel in the older man's eyes. "If you love her, even half as much as I do, you'd be honest with her."

"Don't you think that's a bit like the pot calling the kettle black TJ? Aren't you guilty of holding back truths or tabloid headlines from Gabriella to protect her?"

Shamefully, Troy nodded. "You're right, I can't lie. That was me and how I handled things but I learn from my mistakes Sam. Ever since I almost lost her, truly lost her, felt her pulling away and saw her struggle, I've changed. My life has become a lot easier now because I'm that transparent with her. It's because of this that I know she can handle this news. Tell her Samuel, do the right thing, right now, and tell her."

Samuel saw the plea in the younger man's eyes and felt himself almost agree before quickly squashing it. "No, and that's final TJ. Now please, go regroup and get ready for your next scene."

With a look of disgust, Troy merely walked to the door and opened it, going down the steps until he was on the last one, his hand on the door handle as he quickly surveyed the surroundings, seeing it was empty, before turning back to Samuel, who was now in the doorway. "I'll be ready for the next scene Samuel but you're crazy if you think you can hold this truth back from your daughter any longer. If it's one thing I've learned in Hollywood, it's that the truth will always come back and bite you, no matter how great of an actor or director you may be. Gabriella is so amazing, you should be proud to call her your own but I guess it's your loss."

A tiny, barely heard gasp, came from the darkness making Troy almost fall down that last step as he quickly turned around, squinting in the darkness to see who it was, not even hearing the start of Samuel's response to him. His heart sped up as Gabriella emerged, somewhat relieved it wasn't Sarah or someone else. That relief though disappeared as he realized what she could have possibly overheard. "Brie, baby, I was just coming to look for you."

Crossing her arms, a physical way of protecting herself, bracing herself, Gabriella stepped into the light from the trailer so her face was clear to both Samuel and Troy, the pain and disbelief written across her face almost as if it was written as brightly as the signs on Broadway heralding the newest, most amazing show. "Is it true?"

Not wanting to lie, Troy bit his tongue and instead glanced at Samuel, who looked frozen, staring back at Gabriella. After several more moments passed without Samuel moving or even blinking, Troy realized he would have to be the one to respond. "Gabriella…"

A shake of her head though silenced him. When her eyes met Troy's for the briefest of moments, it was enough to show Troy the depths of her pain. He saw the shimmer of tears gathered in her eyes, those darkening orbs of hers, and felt his heart that was already in overdrive slowly begin to tear. Instead of saying anything, Troy took that final step down and reached out towards his girlfriend only to feel a stabbing pain in his chest as the first tear rolled down her cheek and she stepped away from his touch, an action that told him more than any diva like or drama queen hissy fit could have. "Gabriella, please…"

"Yes." Troy tore his gaze away from the woman slowly falling apart to stare at the man who was at the center of all the pain as Samuel himself took a step back, no longer blocking the entryway to his trailer. "Gabriella, darling, I think we need to talk. It's time you know the truth, all of it."

"No." Troy's head snapped back to Gabriella, surprised at the strength in her voice, especially as tears continued to slowly fall down her cheeks. "You don't get to just be left off the hook like that. How stupid you must have thought I was, not seeing it, not recognizing this connection with you. I always just thought you were being nice, being there for me through the hard adjustments with Troy. All this time though, you were laughing at me the whole time I was here, weren't you?"

"No, Gaby, it wasn't like that at all! I'm not perfect, I'm human, and I made my mistakes and God only knows I've been paying for it since, since I left your mother, since I left you and your brother."

Her eyes flashed when she heard Samuel use her nickname. Furiously wiping the tears away from her cheeks, Gabriella stared back at him. "You have no right to call me that, no nickname, no endearment! What you did was despicable! You broke our hearts! There's no good reason for that, ever!"

Instead of arguing, Samuel surprised Gabriella and Troy both. "You're right, there is no good reason ever. I knew this may all come out this way when I had Damon offer the studio teaching job to you but…"

"That was you?" Gabriella felt her anger dim in the light of being confused for the moment. "But I thought that was Troy's doing."

Before Troy could correct her, that he thought they had already established that it wasn't him months ago before she moved, Samuel answered his daughter. "It was me. I took it as a sign when I saw your face for the first time with TJ on some magazine cover. I recognized you in a heartbeat. Blood recognizes blood Gabriella. You believe me, don't you?"

"That you're my father? Yes. No jerk, no matter how black his soul is, would claim what you are claiming out of just being cruel, of making an off colored joke."

"At least we have that. Please Gabriella, come inside and let's talk this through."

Gabriella took a few steps back, distancing herself from the man who had left her and her family behind years ago without looking back, shaking her head. "Not a chance." When she saw Troy start to walk towards her, she turned her look on him. "Stay away from me Troy."

He couldn't help it. A look of surprise appeared on Troy's face at her words. "Gabriella, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I…"

"So you admit it, you knew. You knew he was my father Troy and you didn't tell me! How long? How long have you been hiding the biggest thing you could have ever possibly withheld from me? Days? Weeks? Months?"

"Please, Gabriella, I love you…"

"If you loved me, you would have told me. You would have trusted me enough to tell me, to let me make the right decision for myself. Instead, you broke that trust Troy." Wiping away a few more tears she felt coursing down her cheeks, Gabriella sniffled, feeling the war of emotions raging inside of her drain her. Between the disbelief, heartache, sadness, anger, and frustration with all of the elements involved, Gabriella didn't know what to feel. "Just, stay away from me."

After seeing Troy hesitantly nod, showing his agreement to her demand of him, Gabriella turned and ran away, straight for the set schoolroom. Without looking Martha in the eye, Gabriella made up an excuse, a family emergency, and rushed out with her purse, car keys in hand.

All the way home, Gabriella barely held it together, her vision constantly clouded with tears. Miraculously, she did make it back to the apartment in one piece and locked the car as an afterthought before running to the safety of the only home she had here in Los Angeles. Once the door was locked, Gabriella plopped down on the window seat cushions before shakily grabbing her cell phone out of her purse, dialing the number of the one person who would understand her.

"Hello?" Luke answered. "Gaby, what's up? I'm in the middle of something big here at work and…"

"Samuel is Daddy Luke."

Those four words froze Luke. In fact, he almost dropped his cell phone. Her quiet sob though confirmed to him that he wasn't imagining things, that it wasn't just the noise of the slot machines around him that made him mishear her. "Gaby, please don't cry."

Gabriella sniffled before another, bigger sob, escaped her throat. "I can't… help… it. He's alive… he's been lying! How could he?"

Luke heard the hurt, the misery, in his little sister's voice and knew that one of his worst fears had just come to life. "I still don't understand it myself sweetheart. Look, I'll get off work now and I'll be there within a few hours. Just, don't do anything until I get there okay? And don't listen anymore to what Troy has to say."

There was silence on the other line as she struggled to gain control before Gabriella's weak voice was heard again. "Troy? How do you know that Troy knows, that he was a part of today?" Before Luke could respond, he heard her gasp. "You knew too didn't you? This isn't news to you!"

Her accusation was like a stab at Luke's heart. He closed his eyes against the pain. "Gaby, please, let me just…"

"No," Gabriella answered, "don't bother." Gone were the tears, the sobs, the shortness of breath. Instead, Luke was seeing the strength, the independence, and the fierceness in his little sister. "What did I ever do to deserve all three men in my life who I've ever really loved so much to betray me, to hurt me, like this?"

"Gaby, just listen to me. It's nothing that you've done. It's, well, it's complicated."

"How long?"

She didn't need to elaborate, he knew exactly what she was asking. "For a while, before you moved."

The timeline began to snap into place in Gabriella's mind. "That's why you didn't want me to move, to get too wrapped up into TJ's world. You weren't worried about him hurting me were you?"

"I was but that wasn't entirely my concern, no. Please, let me go there. We've always talked these arguments out Gaby. Don't shut me out now. Please."

Gabriella heard the desperation and pleading in Luke's voice and willed herself to remain strong, let her anger rule her for a change. "No, and I'll refuse you at the door if you come. Just like I told Troy today, I need my space, I need time. This is huge Luke."

"I know Gaby!"

"Clearly not otherwise you would have told me just like Troy should have too. Bye Luke."

Gabriella ended the call, dropping the cell on to the floor as she leaned her back against the wall next to the window and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. The depth of the pain she felt sliced through her chest with red hot heat, leaving wounds that just bled in its wake. Yes, she was angry. Gabriella was angrier than she had ever been in fact but it still was minor compared to the sense of betrayal she felt, a betrayal that could only be perpetrated by those one let into her own heart, into her soul. That's what stung the most.

Her father left years ago, assumed to never step foot in her life again, yet appears randomly in the least expected place wanting to finally acknowledge her again. Her brother, who was also like a father to Gabriella had always been so honest and truthful with her, especially after their mother died. Knowing Luke had kept this from her, lying by omission, burned to no end. Her boyfriend, who had slipped into her heart, into her life, into her soul, in less than a year had come to mean just as much as Luke did to her but in a different capacity. Perhaps that's why Gabriella felt in some ways even more devastated by Troy not telling her, because his commitment was to her and had been so strong as of late. 'But was it really?' Gabriella found herself wondering.

Gabriella gave herself up to the tears, to the sobs that ripped out of her chest, hoping their release would free her, lessen the pain to at least some small degree.

When she felt a hand touch her shoulder gently, Gabriella jumped in surprise, having not heard her best friend enter the apartment let alone approach her. "Sweetie, are you all right?"

After finding that she couldn't speak, nearly choked by her emotions, Gabriella shook her head. She managed to force out a few words. "I… can't… believe… them…"

To her surprise, Gabriella saw Taylor give her a sympathetic look before sitting down on the cushion next to her. "I know Gabriella, I can't even imagine how you feel right now."

"How?"

Hesitating a little, Taylor ended up confessing. "Troy called me. He's worried about you but knew you didn't want him around but knew you needed someone. He made me swear not to tell anyone though, including Chad, which of course I wouldn't do anyway. This is just, I just feel so bad for you Gabriella."

Somewhere in Gabriella's distant mind, she was touched that Troy made the effort to send some type of comfort to her, but Gabriella's ruling emotions ignored that glimmer in that moment. Instead, she allowed Taylor to wrap her in her arms and hold her as Gabriella continued to cry into the night until she eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Troy wasn't so lucky. He stood out on his balcony, in his bare feet with his long flannel pajama bottom on and nothing else, his hands braced on the railing. Troy turned his face upwards to stare at the somewhat cloudy sky, focusing on the patches where the twinkling stars could be seen above. 'What have I done? What have I lost? What's going to happen to her, them, us?'

After Gabriella had left, Samuel had called the end of the day, bumping that last scene to the next day, before leaving without another word to anyone. He avoided Troy at all costs and Troy knew that it would never be the same between him and the director again. Then again, Troy honestly didn't care. He was still bitter that everything unfolded the way that it did, at such a heavy and high cost. 'God, why did I listen to them both? I should have told her, I should have risked it all…'

Troy had ignored Luke's calls on his way home, switching off his cell phone as soon as Damon started calling him as well. Absently, Troy pulled the cell phone out of the pocket of his pajama pants, turning it back on, not all that surprised to see he had a large number of voicemails, all of which he knew didn't matter. The one voice he wanted to hear belonged to the one face he was staring at on his background of his phone, of the woman who had come to mean the world and beyond to him in the matter of months. "Please forgive me Gabriella," Troy whispered, running his thumb over the screen, not feeling the tear roll down his cheek as he imagined in some part of his mind that she was there, that she allowed him to hold her once again. "I'm so sorry baby. I know I don't deserve your love or your forgiveness now but know that I love you and that you are all that matters to me besides my family. You mean just as much. I love you."


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney nor the songs used in this story by various artists._

Chapter 40

Two and a half weeks was such a short time in the grand scheme of things but to Gabriella, the last two and a half weeks were filled with so much turmoil and depression that it seemed to have dragged on. Seventeen days of not talking to Luke, of not talking to Samuel, of not talking to Troy. She had become an expert level ninja as Martha had declared but Gabriella took no pride in that. Gabriella didn't like having to avoid the men in her life, two of which were harder to avoid because she worked with them on an almost daily basis but she managed.

She had returned to work the next day after she found out Samuel's real identity. Her weakness crippled her to remain in the schoolroom to avoid Samuel and Troy. The sanctuary that was set up for the safety and care of the children and teenagers was improperly used she knew to provide safety to her as well in that first day, something she hated, but couldn't do anything about. Thankfully, Martha understood without having to be told what exactly happened, but Gabriella knew she had a job to do and she wasn't going to risk her paycheck or her reputation for her future career over a personal issue, no matter how big it was.

For that reason after that first day, Gabriella became quite the actress herself. She went on and around set, ignoring the looks she got for the first week from everyone, including Sarah and Troy's other co-stars. She didn't know exactly what everyone knew, what people had heard, but in truth, it didn't matter to her. Gabriella knew the truth and had come to terms with it, which she felt was what really mattered in that moment. What she didn't know though is what she wanted to do about it or how she should even begin to act.

Despite the avoidance though, Troy had three letters delivered to Gabriella courtesy of Robert, someone who was clearly trusted by Troy on set. The first had been a letter to apologize again, but to also tell her that he understood her need for space and that he would unhappily give it if it meant that she would be the better for it. The second had been a shorter note, one that explained that his team was on the lookout for rumors to start but that attention was on the fabricated story that Troy was trading Gabriella to Samuel for better roles or to his advantage.

It was the last one she got two days ago, his third letter, that made Gabriella want to break down and run to his arms, no matter how hurt she was by him.

_ Robert gave Gabriella a sad smile as he handed her the sealed envelope. "I have another one for you today Gabriella."_

_ Gabriella stared down at the envelope before she slipped it into the folder in her arms and looked back at Robert. "Thanks Robert."_

_ The smallness of her voice wasn't lost on the AD. "I may be among everyone else on this cast and crew who isn't quite sure what happened a couple of weeks ago, but I can tell you're hurting something fierce Gabriella. The same can be said about TJ. I'm worried about you two."_

_ "It's nothing, don't worry."_

_ Robert though knew too much to believe that. "TJ is a friend and I'd like to think you are too. Just know that in a world where it may seem like everyone wants the worst for you, to make themselves feel better, that you do have a corner full of people who want the best for the both of you and I'm included in that corner. If there's anything you need Gabriella, let me know."_

_ She nodded, giving Robert a grateful smile. "Thanks, I appreciate that. I'm sure this whole set is buzzing about what happened. Things have been pretty tense from what I've seen between Troy and Samuel."_

_ With a sigh, Robert agreed. "It has been but nothing that they can't get through. The movie for sure isn't hurting for it, both are too professional for that. While you are busy observing that though, I wonder if you've been aware of how TJ looks at you when you are anywhere within his view when he's not filming." When Gabriella didn't say anything, Robert pushed on. "There is no doubt in anyone's mind on this production that he is a man in love, no matter what is going on with you two. Even on the screen, no matter how good of an actor he is, I don't think he could ever muster that look for anyone else but you."_

_ Robert gave Gabriella one last smile before he walked away, leaving Gabriella to turn her attention to her job, some part of her mind though all too aware and curious of the envelope in her folder._

_ It wasn't until she was in the safety of her apartment that night that Gabriella allowed herself to pull it out, opening it with shaking hands before she pulled the letter out and read._

Dear Gabriella,

It's been two weeks and I know that isn't even enough time for you to really begin to heal, begin to forgive. There was a great injustice done to you and I unfortunately had a part in it. I should have listened to my heart, listened to my soul but I didn't. I listened to my brain, my mind that trusted that they knew what was best for you even though I knew they were wrong in every other cell of my body.

I was weak. There's no going around it. I should have been stronger, I should have just told you, but part of me, honestly, was afraid that I'd hurt you more. I wanted them to tell you, to be the ones that revealed the truth because, after all, they are your family. Thing is, you are a part of mine. Maybe we aren't married, hell we aren't even engaged, but you are as big a part of my life and family as my own flesh and blood family. That's what makes this all hurt that much more, to know that I could have prevented this but no matter what I thought about, how I saw things, I just didn't want to see you hurt.

Yet, here you are, hurt.

I'll be here whenever you are ready, even if it is for you to give me the final boot and tell me that whatever we had, that it's over. It's your prerogative Gabriella. I'm at your mercy. I know I told you in my letter two days after that I'd wait, that I understood, and I guess I'm writing this to tell you that I still do understand, that I will wait. It's the price I pay for my stupidity and not trusting my own instincts. I just hope, no, I'm not even going to say anything because I have no right.

I've seen the way you cautiously hold yourself together around people on the set and I wanted you to know that the team, nor I, have heard anything that would indicate that anyone knows what really happened. Either that or no one is talking about it or selling it to the tabloids, both of which are good signs. Yes, there are rumors that we're over, that Samuel and I are feuding on set. Admittedly, there is truth in both to a degree but the only truth I'm concerned about is between you and me.

I love you Gabriella, I'm in love with you, and nothing will change that, even if you hate me forever.

Always and forever yours,

Troy

_ It was a surprise to Gabriella when a tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto the paper of the letter, smudging Troy's signature. She hadn't realized that she had been crying until then, feeling a few more tears quickly falling and wiping them away as well. In truth, she had felt just as in the cold dark as she imagined Troy felt but try as she might, in the past two weeks, she could not easily dismiss his not telling her about Samuel._

_ Funny thing was, try as she might, Gabriella still was in love with the same man who had kept a big part of her life from her, for however long he knew. She couldn't hate him for it but it was just hard for Gabriella to reconcile his actions with the man who made her world that much better since being in it, the man who she had thought in some distant part of her mind would be the one to spend the rest of her life with._

Now as Gabriella stood on the edge of the set, watching a scene with Troy, Sarah, Vince, Angelica, and Phillip, she recognized she felt a bit different already. True, she still didn't hate Troy for what happened but she also wasn't quite so angry. Part of that was due to time, but a bigger part of it had to do with Gabriella's own mind being able to fully think after that last letter. Yes, Troy should have told her and trusted her with the truth, but she could also understand the dilemma he was in, appreciate it for what it was worth. Had Gabriella been in his place she would have told him in a heartbeat but she had to believe now that he had his reasons, whatever they were.

In truth, the ice around her heart that was shielding its fractured pieces from further hurt, was thawing but not all that fast. If it was just about Troy, maybe it would have but this whole situation involved her brother and her father too and it just made things that much more complicated.

"Hey Gabriella, do you want to do dinner tonight?" Martha asked as she moved to stand next to her friend. She had just brought out a group of five kids, all of who were going to be in the next scene as background, to be broken out into groups by the ADs, when she spotted her friend deep in thought again. "We can go out and get drunk, make you forget all the bad stuff that's been going on. We can even talk if you want. Holding this all in can't be good for you."

Gabriella gave her friend a weak smile. "I'm doing all right. Getting drunk doesn't seem all that appealing to me either to be honest."

Martha shrugged. "Figured not, which is why I was more seriously thinking of offering an ice-cream sundae night at your place to just chill. We don't have work for the next two days at least. You need a break."

"Do I? I sometimes think keeping busy is far better for me actually. No time to dwell, which is what happens when idle time happens."

"True. Are you just trying to avoid hanging out with me missy?"

Laughing at her friend's teasing, Gabriella shook her head. "No, far from it. I just, I'm just tired."

Martha knew that was the truth judging from the darkness in her friend's usually sparkling eyes and the other physical signs that Gabriella hadn't been sleeping all that well. "All right, I give in. We have to have a girls' night soon though, okay? Promise?"

"Promise."

Their conversation came to an end as the ADs requested their attention to take the children back to the schoolroom since the current scene was over and there was an unexpected break due to some bad lighting in the restaurant, something that neither women had to be asked twice to do.

* * *

Troy watched as Phillip walked towards Gabriella while she waited for him, his stomach doing a flip flop when she glanced up from Phillip to meet his gaze. He swallowed before daring to raise a tentative hand up in the air in a wave, more than elated when she slowly but surely returned it with a small smile before escorting Phillip out of the set in the restaurant they were in.

"Still having trouble with your lady, huh?" Vince asked, earning Troy's attention. "And here I heard all these rumors about how suave and slick TJ Barnes really was. Hate to let the women fandom of yours know that you really don't have game. Then again, I wouldn't be able to do that to you buddy."

In response, Troy rolled his eyes. "They are all free to think whatever they want. There's only a handful of female opinions I care about and one in particular that is weighing heavily on my heart."

"True. Hey, want to head over to wardrobe with me? I'll be your decoy from any attention grabbing women we pass by."

Vince's offer made Troy smirk, his mind automatically thinking about Sarah and how she had slowly tried to make advances on him again no matter how many times he turned her down. It had gotten so blatant and obvious within the last week that he allowed himself to be outright rude yesterday because she just wasn't getting the picture and it was more obvious now to anyone who was paying them attention that there was definite friction.

Troy was more than annoyed with Sarah's behavior and how she wouldn't quit flirting with him. He was angry though about what he had learned from Damon, about how he had to personally escort Sarah away from Samuel's trailer a couple of weeks ago. Of course, that was just the icing on the cake after Damon hesitantly admitted that he and Gail had been suspicious of Sarah and her possibly being the leak to the tabloids. As much as Troy respected his team's decision, he hated that they had kept this particular suspicion to themselves for so long. True, Troy had already suspected as much himself but it helped him to know he wasn't completely paranoid and making up the uneasy feelings he'd been having about her and what she was up to.

When he began walking away with Vince though, Samuel caught his attention. "TJ, a moment please?"

With a sigh, Troy nodded. "I'll catch you later man, boss calls."

"Later," Vince replied, sparing their director a look before he waved at Troy and left the set.

After Troy made it to Samuel's side, he wasn't all that surprised when Samuel just began to walk away and out of the restaurant too, making it clear that Troy was to follow him without having to actually say anything. Although things had been tense the past few weeks, Troy and Samuel had worked to keep things professional and as far away from personal as possible. It looked though like that was about to end after Samuel opened the door to his trailer and silently invited Troy in.

Once the door was closed behind them both, Samuel cleared his throat and sat down on the couch. "Have a seat TJ."

"No, I think I'll stand," Troy returned, not feeling even an ounce of comfort he used to feel with the older man. "What's up? Something wrong with the scenes?"

Samuel crossed his arms across his chest. "Those are just fine, especially considering the aggressive behavior I've been seeing from our leading lady again. You've been holding your own though without antagonizing her."

"All I can do is try. So if it isn't the scenes, or my relationship with her, what is this about Samuel?"

"Gabriella."

Troy swore in his head. "Of course. What about her?"

"Have you talked to her at all since, well, she found out?"

"Since she stumbled upon a glaring truth she should have known a long time ago? That I should have told her? No, I haven't. She's been accepting letters from me but I haven't a clue if she's really reading them. I'm not about to force myself on her."

"The same sentiments I have and that her brother is struggling with. How are you holding up?"

"Really? You're really going to act like you really care about me? About her?" Troy scoffed, leaning against the counter behind him and bracing his hands on the edge. "That's just rich, you know? A little too late, don't you think?"

Instead of responding with angry words, the reaction Troy was expecting, Samuel merely accepted it. "Yes, it's too late, I know that. Everything I've done, every revelation, is too late. Theme of my life TJ but I'm trying to change it. As much as it may seem like a mockery to you, I do still care for you as a friend and as talent on my current project. Regardless of what you think, I still do love my children, Luke and Gabriella both. I'm just trying to figure out how to put my life back together again."

Despite his intentions to remain pissed off at Samuel, Troy felt stirrings of sympathy blossom within himself, more than likely a sign that Gabriella still had a presence in his life, an influence on who he was. "I think that we both are trying to figure that out at the same time and the key to it all is the same woman who was more than wronged by all of us, the men she mistakenly trusted."

"There was no mistake about her trusting you TJ," Samuel disagreed. "I knew even when you first came to me to plead her case to be told that you were worthy of my daughter. I'm the one that did disservice to the both of you by being selfish and wanting to keep the few moments I had left with her, to not see the betrayal and hatred in her eyes. Luke I think had similar motivations."

Troy thought back to the argument in Las Vegas. "Something tells me you're right. I just don't get it though. You both profess to loving her, to wanting to protect her. Why did you think keeping this away from her, that you're her father, would help her instead of hurt her in the end?"

"Because it was easier for her to think I was a total anonymous deadbeat dad than a man who really was still vested in her life and watched her from afar, as close as her brother would let me become. It's complicated Troy."

"I don't doubt it." Troy straightened when there was a knock on the door. "Want me to answer it?"

"Sure."

When Troy opened the door, he was relieved to see Robert on the other side, impressed that Robert didn't even bat an eye at the fact that Troy was in Samuel's trailer. "We'll be reset up in ten minutes so long as it's okay with Samuel."

"It's fine Robert. Give them the green light," Samuel called out from where he was still sitting on the couch.

"Will do. TJ, you better go to wardrobe."

"I will, thanks Robert," Troy replied, letting the AD close the door when he left. He walked back to stand in front of Samuel. "Work calls. Is there anything else?"

Samuel studied Troy for a few moments before shaking his head. "No, we're good. Just, I guess I just want you to know that I still respect you TJ, as an actor but more importantly as a man. You may not return that respect, which I more than understand, but I want you to know there are no ill feelings from my end."

Troy flexed his cheek muscle in an attempt to keep back words he knew would scorch the director alive if they were uttered. "I'll see you on set."

Samuel watched Troy walk stiffly out of the trailer, somewhat surprised when the door didn't slam closed like he had expected. 'I really have to hand it to him. Even after everything that has happened, the uncertainty in his personal life, he's still the model of professionalism.'

* * *

By the time Gabriella had managed to make it back to the apartment, she had gotten home just in time to see Taylor finish getting dressed, decked out in a tight strapless purple dress with matching heels.

"Date with the boyfriend?" Gabriella teased, delighted despite her personal issues to see how her best friend practically glowed. "I still have to get used to that title being associated with Chad."

Taylor laughed, turning her head so she met Gabriella's gaze after slipping her second earring in. "Yeah, you and me both. I just wish everything was going just as well and smooth for you sweetie."

Gabriella though waved it off. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, remember? Just gotta keep moving is all."

"But even keeping yourself preoccupied all the time will stop working when you're eventually forced to stand still Gabriella."

"But until then, it works," Gabriella answered, walking away to dump her stuff in her bedroom, returning back to the bathroom doorway to see Taylor giving herself a one over. "You look great Tay. He's going to be drooling."

"That's the idea," Taylor replied with a giggle. "You know, he and Zeke are worried about you and Troy both."

"As is Sharpay. I know. Nothing to be done about anything though."

"Maybe it's time to talk to Troy sweetie."

Taylor's suggestion wasn't new, it was one she had brought up at least five times in the past week. "I sorta did today."

"Oh yeah?"

"Okay, not rally talk. It's more like we acknowledged each other."

"That at least is a start. What's holding you back still?"

Sighing, Gabriella leaned her shoulder against the doorframe while Taylor gave her all of her attention. "Me. Luke. My… dad."

Taylor gave her best friend a puzzled look. "Come again? How are the two of them holding you back when I know you aren't talking to them and have been running interference on our apartment phone for you still?"

"We don't need to be talking for them to still be influencing my life Tay. It just complicates things because as much as I want to believe Troy's sincerity, his apologies, and to believe he was trying to protect me, a part of me wonders how I can forgive him when I can't seem to do that for my own family."

"Perhaps you want to forgive Troy and let him back into your life already because unlike your family, you know that Troy wanted you to know the truth. He really loves you Gabriella. Any woman would be lucky to have that."

"Isn't complete trust though crucial to any successful love match?"

"It is, but tell that to women who have stayed with a once cheating partner." Taylor thought of other examples and said, "Tell that to children of divorced parents. Sure they aren't an example of a love match, but there is love and trust there that is violated when their parents divorce."

Thinking of her own situation, Gabriella more than understood that last example. "It's never fun to lose a parent and know that they are somewhere out there, to wonder if they left because of you or what went wrong."

"And there is the example of something I think you're also trying to work out with your family, something that makes this more complicated with them than with Troy."

Gabriella understood what Taylor's point was and agreed with it. "Yes, that is totally right. I have to admit, some part of me today when I saw Troy, I wanted to put everything behind us and just talk to him, find out his side of the story."

"Then maybe you should listen to your heart again Gabriella. Maybe it's healed enough to really attempt to let him back in."

Before Gabriella could reply, there was a knock on the door. "Bet that's Chad. Are you ready? I can stall?"

"I just need to get my purse. Can you answer the door? Not that you're a servant or anything."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course." Gabriella turned and walked down the hall to open the door for Chad, smiling as she saw him dressed in a suit. "Looking good there Chad."

"I better if I have to impress your best friend. How's it going Gabriella?" Chad gave Gabriella a big hug after he entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. "I missed seeing your smiling face lately."

"Yeah, well, things have been busy."

"Right." Chad let it drop, knowing from his experience with Troy that it was a touchy subject, what had happened between them. Chad knew that they had a big fight but not what of and Chad was content with that. He knew in time that he'd find out but until then, all he could do was be the shoulder either of them needed. "Taylor ready?"

"You're just lucky I'm not Sharpay," Taylor answered, appearing in the entryway and kissing Chad in greeting. "I heard from Zeke the record was two hours of him waiting in her living room for a date."

Chad shivered. "Ugh, thank the Lord you are not that high maintenance. Ready to go?"

"Sure. Gabriella, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm a big girl Taylor, I'll be just fine. Enjoy your night you two." Gabriella opened the door and ushered the couple outside. "Have fun!"

"We will and I'll have her home by midnight, maybe," Chad joked, winking at Gabriella before he walked away from the apartment with Taylor's hand tucked in his.

Gabriella closed the door and felt a small stab in her chest as a sudden feeling of missing Troy and spending time with him overwhelmed her. After making sure it was locked, Gabriella trudged towards her bedroom and sat down, her eyes going to a framed picture of her and Troy from their trip to Las Vegas, one of the personal pictures they had gotten from their session with the dolphin. "If only it was that easy to get back to those times."

She was so absorbed in her memories that she was startled to hear a knock on the door a few minutes later. Thinking it was Taylor having forgotten something, including her keys, Gabriella walked to the front door and threw it open, not bothering to check who it was through the peephole. "What'd you forget Taylor?"

"GABY!"

Unable to believe her ears, Gabriella stared at the girl and young boy standing in front of her instead of her best friend. "Hayden? Michael?"

"GABY!" Her nickname on the little boy's tongue was all she needed before she scooped Michael up in a big hug, wrapping her free arm around the teenager, who was happily returning it.

"What are you two doing here? Not that I don't love having you here but what are you doing here?"

Hayden laughed, shaking her head as she stepped back from her former tutor and now friend. "We thought we'd come visit. We drove right after school let out and before you ask, yes, Mom and Dad know that we're here. I haven't kidnapped Michael. We both have missed you."

"I've missed you too, so much," Gabriella admitted, kissing Michael's cheek and delighting in how he snuggled into her like old times. "Come on in. Do you need help with your bags?"

"Nope, we traveled light. Well, as light as we go," Hayden replied, picking up both the small suitcase and duffle bag that were on the ground by her feet.

Once they were inside the apartment, Gabriella closed the door behind them and locked it before putting Michael down on the ground. "Looks pretty light for you," she agreed. "Is it like an extended weekend?"

"No, we're going to head home on Sunday morning more than likely."

"Gaby, I can say my alphabet upside down now!" Michael exclaimed, earning Gabriella's attention. "Want to see?"

"Do you mean backwards Michael?" Gabriella asked, seeing out of the corner of her eye the way Hayden tried holding in her laughter.

"No, upside down silly! Watch!"

Gabriella did as she was told while Michael dropped his backpack and approached a nearby wall before clumsily but successfully doing a handstand, wavering a little bit but accepting Hayden's ready help. She felt a genuine smile spread across her face as she listened to Michael's alphabet. When he was done, she watched as Hayden helped Michael stand back up and hold onto him while Michael wavered for a moment, glad to see that the bond between the siblings had only gotten stronger over the past few months.

"Well done Michael, well done!" Gabriella congratulated, dropping down to her knees and hugging the small boy to her. "I'm so proud of you!"

There was a flash of light that made Gabriella look up, seeing an unashamed Hayden standing there with digital camera in hand. "Couldn't resist. Self portrait time!"

All three laughed as Hayden dropped to the ground next to Michael and Gabriella to take a few pictures of the three of them, some serious, some regular and some completely silly, including one of Hayden and Gabriella tickling Michael.

After satisfying Hayden's picture needs, Gabriella got up and helped both Michael and Hayden up, leading them into the living room where they all sat down on the couch, Michael wasting no time in crawling closer to Gabriella so she could wrap an arm around him, pulling him closer to her body.

They spent the next twenty minutes just talking and catching up, Michael doing a good job of keeping up with the conversation despite his eyes drifting closed every now and then.

"Michael, are you sleepy?" Gabriella asked, concerned when Michael seemed to lean into her side a bit more heavily. "Did you not nap in the car?"

"No, too excited," Michael quietly returned, his change in voice evidence of his sleepiness.

"Yeah, the little squirt was just totally excited to come down and see you. I know it was a big surprise so if you want us to go stay in a hotel, I'd totally understand," Hayden stated, watching Gabriella's reaction.

"Stay in a hotel? What are you talking about? Of course you can stay here." Gabriella was shocked that Hayden would even think she'd turn them away. In a heartbeat though, she remembered who else was down here, someone who was blood related. "What about Troy? Does he know you're here?"

Hayden shook her head. "No, I didn't tell him and Michael didn't know until this afternoon when I picked him up. Mom packed his stuff so there'd be no chance of anyone finding out the surprise. Heaven knows the squirt would have spilled the beans had he talked to you or Troy on the phone. We wanted to see you though. I'll sleep on the couch or the floor, whatever works."

"You aren't sleeping on either. I'll sleep on the couch and change the sheets so you and Michael can sleep in my bed."

"But I don't want to put you out…"

"Nonsense," Gabriella interrupted. "You drove all the way here to see me, even if you aren't admitting it your brother. Let me go change the sheets on my bed and get Michael settled. Then, Hayden, you and I are going to talk."

Sighing, Hayden nodded her understanding, knowing already that Gabriella saw more than she was supposed to into this trip. After helping her change the sheets on the bed and getting Michael ready for bed, they read Michael a story, or rather Hayden watched Gabriella read to Michel, before tucking him in.

"Gaby, wait! Where's Brown Bear?" Michael questioned, rubbing his eyes. "I need him!"

"Brown Bear? You brought him?" Gabriella was surprised but very touched.

"He sleeps with him all the time. I think it helps him feel closer to you," Hayden explained before getting up and pulling the medium sized dark brown bear out of the backpack Michael had been carrying before. "Here you go Michael."

"Thank you," Michael murmured, snuggling with the stuffed animal.

Gabriella smiled before she leaned down and kissed Michael's forehead before getting up and leaving the room after Hayden, only partially closing the door and turning off the lights. The two returned to the couch in the living room and settled back down, Gabriella still smiling at the thought of Michael treasuring the stuffed teddy bear she had given him on the day she left him as his second surprise at home when he came home from Kindergarten. "That's so sweet."

Hayden grinned, already knowing what Gabriella was talking about. "You mean a whole lot to the Bolton family as a whole Gabriella, not to mention on an individual level. Of course Michael would hold that teddy bear dear. In fact, I bet you that it stays with him like your Dogbaby. You really do mean a lot to each of us."

The meaning behind Hayden's last sentence was not lost on Gabriella. "Hayden, I'm not sure what you know but I hope you didn't come down here solely to try to make a case for your brother."

Scoffing, Hayden actually managed to look offended. "After what he did to you? Hardly. I just have been meaning to come down here to visit and saw this was a good opportunity. During our phone call last weekend, you didn't sound like your normal self and Josh agreed with me too when I saw him the other day."

"Wait, you saw Josh?"

Hayden blushed a little but nodded. "Yeah, the other day at the halau. No big surprise, I followed your suggestion and started taking lessons. I thought I had told you."

Gabriella thought back in the previous conversations she'd had with Hayden and realized that she had but that Gabriella had glossed over that fact in the face of what had happened recently. "Yeah, you did, sorry. Mind has been rather not totally here."

"And I can understand. All that is a lot for you to take in I'm sure."

Although Gabriella hadn't mentioned to Hayden what happened in the times they spoke over the phone, she was willing to bet Hayden knew about everything from Troy, something that actually didn't upset her. It probably made sense to Gabriella too that Hayden knew because she was family, in the traditional sense to Troy and to Gabriella in a different way. Gabriella had refrained from telling Hayden anything more than that Troy and she had a fight because of that blood bond between the siblings, something Gabriella had no intentions of tampering with. "So you and Troy have talked about it?"

"Yeah," Hayden answered, suddenly alert that perhaps Gabriella didn't want to talk about it. "It was something he told me about, the details, because, well, he didn't know who else to talk to I think. He didn't tell the parentals and I know he didn't say anything to his friends. Made me swear that I was alone and wouldn't breathe a word, which maybe I just violated but it's you and I'm concerned."

"Ah, the real reason why you're here."

"Don't be mad Ella."

"I'm not," Gabriella answered, truthfully. "It's tough, you're right, I'm not going to lie. So far, it seems like only few people know, which to me seems like a miracle, at least to anyone's knowledge. It's not like I'd be ashamed if the news got out, but I'm still trying to get used to it, to develop my own thoughts about it all without anyone or anything influencing it."

"So you really haven't spoken to your brother, your dad, or Troy?"

Gabriella didn't hesitate in confirming Hayden's suspicions. "No, not a single word. Luke has persisted in calling at least a few times a day but we haven't spoken. Samuel I think knows to keep his distance. Troy, he's keeping his space but making sure I know what I need to know."

This news didn't surprise Hayden, not that she knew it already but it was typical of her brother. "He always cares for those that are important to him. Look, I'm not here to plead for you to forgive him, I meant what I said, that I came for you. Let's just have a good night, a girly night, tonight. Watch girly movies, eat popcorn and ice-cream, and just relax! It's been forever Gabriella."

Actually relieved that they didn't have to talk about what happened a few weeks ago any further, Gabriella happily agreed, helping Hayden pick out a few DVDs before popping the popcorn and settling in for a night with Hayden and feeling a sense of contentment she hadn't felt for a while shortly after.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

When Gabriella woke up that morning, it took her a few moments to remember why she was sleeping on the couch but had no problem when she saw that Michael was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, playing quietly with some of the cars that Lucille must have packed for him as well in that backpack.

Now, after all three were awake and dressed, Gabriella, Hayden, and Michael were seated in a familiar diner which was Michael's and Hayden's pick for brunch. It had been an agreed upon place between the siblings so Gabriella drove them to the diner despite not really wanting to go since it was a place she had gone to several times with Troy before. Perhaps it was the memories that had Gabriella on edge but it was more than likely the possibility of Troy being there and having to deal with being a "ninja" in a public place, away from the set, and with his siblings.

To Gabriella's relief though when they drove in, his car wasn't in the parking lot and he was nowhere to be seen in the small diner. It took her a few minutes but by the time they had placed their orders, Gabriella was relaxed again, feeling comfortable and just enjoying her time with two people she really did miss dearly.

"Gaby, I know how to read now!" Michael proudly announced after he took his first bite of his banana pancakes. "My teacher says I'm good."

Gabriella smiled, knowing how important really reading on his own meant to Michael, especially after everything with the audition process that never came to fruition for him. "That's great news Michael! Congratulations! See what a little man you really are growing up to be!"

Michael beamed. "I am! I'm going to be just like Troy!"

"Yeah, you will be, no doubt about it," Gabriella agreed before taking a bite of her hash browns. "He'd be proud of you Michael. Have you told him the big news?"

"No, I miss him."

"I do too." The words easily slipped out past Gabriella's lips, but the meaning behind them weren't lost on her or Hayden for that matter. To Gabriella's surprise though, besides a knowing look, Hayden stayed silent. "You'll have to show me your new skill when we go back to my apartment."

"Oh yeah, Mommy packed my homework. I got books to read!"

Hayden may have controlled herself regarding Gabriella's slip but she couldn't stop from laughing some at her younger brother. "Michael, you act like you're reading _War and Peace_ instead of books with big letters and have pictures."

"What's she talking about Gaby?"

Michael's puzzled and slightly hurt look made Gabriella give Hayden a look that shushed the teenager from any further retorts. "Nothing Michael, she's just teasing you. Hayden is just as proud of you for learning to read, even if you are just starting to learn. I am sure she remembers how very difficult yet exciting she found it when she was your age too, right Hayden?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Hayden nodded. "Yup, I did enjoy reading when I was your age Michael. Hey Michael, don't you think Gabriella will be a good mommy one day? She always seems to have us in line without breaking a sweat!"

As Michael's eyes lit up with excitement while they grew in size, Gabriella could already feel the trouble coming. "Gaby, you having a baby? Really? With Troy?"

"Thanks a lot Hayden," Gabriella murmured, vowing to make a phone call to a certain friend at the halau after they left. When she focused on Michael though, she couldn't help but feel a small pang that came from some unknown place as she realized how very excited he was. "No Michael, there's no baby. Your sister was being silly."

"But why? I want a baby but Mommy says no to me when I ask. Why? I'm a good boy."

Gabriella reached across the table and ruffled Michael's hair a little. "A baby is someone who is precious and someone who should be taken seriously. Not everyone can have babies or wants them. You'll understand more when you get a little bit older Michael."

"Mommy says that too," Michael replied, crossing his little arms. "I'm a big boy!"

"I agree, you are."

"Then why?"

"Just like with reading, you keep learning more and more with life each day you go to school, each day you spend waking up with your family around you. I'm still learning too Michael, about quite a lot too," Gabriella answered, her mind thinking about all that she truthfully had learned lately.

In the past few months, Gabriella had learned a lot. Her father being alive and being a man she had begun to bond with, someone her boyfriend, if he could be called that, idolized, being a big thing to learn about. Her brother knowing and not telling her. What life was really like on the other side of the paparazzi lens. How amazing her best friend was for moving with her on a chance but being rewarded with a real chance of love with her new boyfriend. Why love was so precious and how it really felt to be that bonded, that cherished, that in love with another human being, and how much that same person could break your heart.

"Ella?"

Her nickname on Hayden's lips snapped Gabriella out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"You seemed worlds away just now. You okay?"

Gabriella tried her best to put a reassuring smile on her face. "Yeah, fine."

"Gaby, can we go to the aquarium? Or the sand?" Michael questioned, taking the focus off of Gabriella's thoughts and putting it on him. "Please?"

"I swear he and Troy are almost exact copies," Hayden murmured, shaking her head.

"Sure Michael, whatever you want." She had heard Hayden's words and felt a slight twist of her heart as she looked at Michael. Hayden had been absolutely right, Michael was almost exactly like a younger version of Troy and being with him, as much as Gabriella loved both him and his sister, became a little bit harder to handle and not lose her grip on her emotions. However, Gabriella knew she couldn't break down in front of either of the two. As a result, she used her iron grip on her emotions to close it all off before it could even begin to unravel, launching into another round of teasing with Hayden and Michael, causing their part of the diner to fill with laughter once again. After all, laughter was the best medicine, even if it was masking troubled thoughts and heartache.

* * *

When Troy shut the door to Chad's car after it was promptly parked along the street in front of a familiar diner, he turned to Zeke, who was getting out of his own car. "Thanks Zeke for joining us."

Zeke grinned as he locked his car before approaching both Troy and Chad where they were now standing on the sidewalk. "Brunch with the guys? Hell yeah I'm there. Besides, it's not like I had any major plans."

"Way to make us sound like a priority Zeke, really," Chad dryly returned, initiating the walk towards the diner's front door. "Seriously, you need to get a life outside your girlfriend."

"Says the man who is in the honeymoon stage with his own girlfriend."

"Hey, do you see me with Taylor hanging onto me right now? No."

Troy chuckled. "It has more to do with the fact that she's working than you making the active decision of not inviting her man."

Without hesitation, Chad playfully shoved Troy's shoulder. "Hey, he didn't need to know that!"

"But I'm glad I do. You are so whipped. No more shots at my being enamored by my girlfriend in the near future, at least stinging ones, I predict." Zeke laughed, shaking his head as he followed Chad into the diner, Troy following behind them. "So, where to sit today?"

The owner, who was more than familiar with the trio, immediately greeted them and showed them to their usual booth. They were regulars but unpredictable so as much as they didn't expect the same booth all the time, somehow the owner always knew and sat them there without fail. Today of course was no exception.

When Troy actually picked up the menu to look at the options, Zeke let out a whistle. "Man, Chad was right. You are out of whack."

Chad elbowed Zeke. "Dude, chill with that!"

Troy though arched an eyebrow, glancing at the menu before putting it down again on the table that separated him from his friends. "All right, you two have been talking about me. Exactly what have you been discussing?"

"Nothing man, what makes you think that?"

"Because you are a terrible liar Chad and have been since we were younger."

Zeke looked at Chad before looking finally back at Troy. "We're both just concerned. We may not know exactly what happened between you and Gabriella, what you fought over, but we know that neither of you are happy right now. You may be able to put your professional face forward and take care of business still but inside, you're not yourself."

"Are you calling me weak?" Troy's surprise was hardly hidden in his tone. Although Troy himself thought he was a weakling, it caught him off guard that his friends could see it too or at least think it. "Is that what this is about?"

"No, not weak. Just, I don't know, vulnerable, broken."

Understanding washed over Troy. It was also accompanied by a sense of freedom, the ability to just be honest about this for once. "Yeah, well, you'd both be right. I may not be broken but I am vulnerable but only to one person, someone who barely even acknowledges me right now."

"Then why don't you do anything about it?" Chad asked, his voice conveying that he thought it was the most obvious and easiest thing in the world. "TJ is a ladies' man who can take home any number of women and Troy is the one romantic guy left out there that makes the rest of us look like idiots without even trying. Where's the issue?"

"That's just it. This isn't something TJ can flirt his way out of and I would never insult Gabriella or what she and I share with even thinking that had a chance of working. This is just me, Troy, and dealing with one of the toughest decisions I ever made."

"Sounds to me like you were deciding whether to publicize the fact you discovered the cure for AIDS or not and decided not to," Zeke commented, seeing a flicker in Troy's eyes that spoke volumes. "So maybe it wasn't that but it was something pretty serious."

Troy nodded. "It was and still is. She doesn't trust me now and I don't blame her. I wouldn't trust me if I was her either."

"What exactly happened Troy?" Chad's question hung between the trio for a few moments before the waitress came by to take their orders, Troy actually ordering something way different than his normal. After she left, Chad pursued it again, wanting to help but not knowing how to if he didn't know what really happened. "What was the fight about?"

Troy took a few more moments to get his thoughts together before he said, "It's personal, very personal and not mine to tell. It involves me knowing something before Gabriella, something she should have known before me by all counts but it didn't happen that way."

Puzzled, Zeke remained silent while Chad pushed a bit farther. "So you found out a secret before her, big deal. It's not worth fighting over, right? Unless it was someone being hurt or something of course."

"Depends on how you look at it."

Zeke cleared his throat, sipping from the coffee mug the waitress had just put in front of him. "Okay, so it was something she feels she should have known first and she got upset when you told her?"

"Not quite." Troy focused on straightening his utensils on the white paper napkin laying on the paper placemat before he continued. "It's more like I knew before her and didn't tell her when she thinks I should have. Thing is, I really didn't feel like it was mine to tell."

Silence filled the booth while Chad and Zeke tried to decipher exactly what Troy was talking about. Troy though used the opportunity to look around at his surroundings, something that was habit just to make sure there were no lurking eavesdroppers that would leak things to the press. Sure, he was surrounded all the time by people but usually people who were looking for a story to sell were easy to point out or were fans who wanted to approach him but were too nervous. Both scenarios involved frequent staring in his direction and guiltily looking away when they got caught, well unless they were the bold fans.

He had just turned his attention back to his friends across the table when he heard it. A giggle and laughter that his heart automatically answered. 'But that can't be…'

Troy's eyes looked back up and over Zeke's shoulder to a booth further in the diner. He blinked several times to try to reset his gaze, unable to believe that he was really looking at his siblings, sitting in a diner, here in Los Angeles.

Without a word, Troy got up and walked towards Hayden and Michael where they were laughing together on one side of the booth, Michael squirming while Hayden tickled him a little. "Hayden? Michael?"

Gabriella heard the familiar voice and bit her lower lip, unsure of what to think or feel. She watched as Michael eagerly scrambled over Hayden to get out and be embraced by his big brother while Hayden just smiled at Troy, kissing his cheek in greeting when Troy leaned over to kiss hers. With Michael in his arms, Troy straightened and finally spared a glance in her direction, freezing when he realized who his siblings had been sitting with.

"Gabriella…"

"Hi Troy."

They stared at each other for a few beats before Michael claimed Troy's attention by telling him all about his progress in reading. Troy gave his brother all his attention, missing the look now being exchanged between his sister and Gabriella.

"Don't be mad," Hayden pleaded, already knowing that Gabriella's intelligence and sharp eye had begun to figure out the set-up. "Look, I really did come down for you and after our talk last night, I thought maybe, if you wanted to, having a discussion offset would be good for both of you."

Gabriella really didn't know what to think. "Hayden, this wasn't your place."

Giving her a sheepish look, Hayden said, "I know, but we were all worried about you two, including Mom and Dad, and you know that things are bad when they are involved in Troy's personal life. Chad and I just thought we could give you an opportunity to talk. If you don't want to, you don't have to, honest. I just, as much as I love you Ella, I love my brother too and I rarely have seen or heard him cry."

Letting Hayden's words absorb into her mind, Gabriella remained silent while she thought of the morning's events, recalling the way Hayden had been busy texting in the car as soon as they left the apartment. She didn't know if she should be angry at being set up by everyone or touched that they all cared enough about the both of them to try something like this. In the end though, Gabriella pushed it all away when she felt his eyes looking at her again.

Bravely, Gabriella met his gaze, seeing the tentative way he looked at her before he forced his gaze away to look at his sister. "When did you two get down here?"

"Last night," Hayden said simply, scooting out of the booth and standing up. "Come on Michael, you need to use the restroom."

"But I don't want to, I want to stay with Troy!" Michael complained, clinging more to Troy's neck. "Don't want to!"

Hayden rolled her eyes, getting a grip on her younger brother's body before practically ripping him away from Troy. "Well we'll come back after the bathroom, okay? I don't want you having an accident after breakfast."

"But I don't…"

"We'll be back," Hayden promised before hurriedly walking towards the bathroom, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone with an awkward air hanging between them.

He reached up to scratch the back of his neck, glancing over to where Zeke and Chad were sitting, both of them having been staring at him until he caught them and they looked away, the same behavior eavesdroppers did too. Thankfully, there weren't many people in the diner and none of them seemed to care about what was going on at the booth he currently was at.

When he glanced back down at Gabriella, he saw that she was absently playing with the seahorse around her neck, something he took as a real sign that this was the moment for them to talk. He smelled a setup with them both being at the diner but he really did believe now that maybe the timing was right. "Can I sit down?"

After a few breaths, Gabriella nodded, scooting into the booth so he could sit next to her, allowing them to have a conversation that was more private being side by side instead of separated by a table.

The silence that stretched out for the first few moments was heavy but Troy felt more than up to the task of breaking down whatever he had to in order to get Gabriella to really give him a chance again. Sure, Troy knew he didn't deserve it but he still needed to try. "Have you read my letters?" To his relief, she nodded. "I'm glad, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" She looked back at him then, her eyes conveying her surprise.

"Because you didn't burn them or shred them before reading them. You may have done that after reading them but you gave my words a chance when you didn't have to."

"You're right, I didn't have to," Gabriella agreed, seeing the pain seep into his eyes a bit more. "Thing is, I needed to, wanted to. God Troy, how did we end up here? I want to blame it all on Hollywood's bad influence but I don't think that'd be fair to the industry."

Troy shook his head. "If anything, it just escalated things, magnified the events a bit more. I know we're not in a good place Gabriella but if you still want to, well, be in this with me, we can make it better but only if you want to."

Maybe it wasn't right but Gabriella tested Troy then. She purposely didn't say anything to see if he'd push, push his own wants and agenda, and was satisfied after a few minutes had passed that he had sat there, still looking at her but not pressing. For the first time since he sat down, Gabriella glanced around and was glad that the booths nearby weren't occupied minus for two different booths nearby where elderly couples were enjoying their food, happy in their own worlds.

A flash of what Troy and she would look like at that age, together and enjoying meals together in this diner in the future, rocked Gabriella if only because she still wasn't sure if they had a future. Then again, as her heart just sung to her, she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she was still dreaming of a shared future with Troy.

"When?"

Her one worded question caught Troy off guard but he knew instantly what she was asking and he was over trying to hide anything from her, no matter what happened or who it hurt. Gabriella deserved better than what happened to her a few weeks back and would be getting better from him from this moment forward. "I started suspecting after our fight on set about your drinks with Samuel. I saw his face when you said that he was old enough to be your father. It wasn't anything telling and you wouldn't have seen it since he was behind your shoulder without you being any the wiser."

"If it wasn't anything telling, how'd you piece this all together?"

"Instinct, and I have a keen eye for body language, actor and all. He looked shocked and guilty all at once, a bit fearful, but it vanished just as quickly as I saw it."

"And then?"

Troy drew in a deep breath before he let it out, thinking to that argument with Luke in Las Vegas. "Everything was confirmed when I had that moment alone with Luke but it didn't happen the way I thought it would, far from it."

_After putting on the small course and having an easy conversation between just the two of them, Troy realized that this was the chance he had wanted to talk to Luke, to find out if his suspicions about what was really going on with Samuel and Gabriella were right. "Hey man, can I ask you a question?"_

_"Shoot. What is it?" Luke replied, concentrating on lining up his next putt. "You aren't planning on asking me for my sister's hand in marriage or anything are you?"_

_Troy heard the teasing quality to his voice and would have laughed at any other time. Sure, Troy was more than serious about Gabriella but he knew now wasn't the time. They weren't quite there yet. "No but this does involve Gabriella. You too actually and your parents."_

_Luke's head snapped up to give Troy a confused look. "Our parents? What are you talking about?"_

_Clearing his throat, Troy pushed himself on. "Well, I know you two were close to your mother and she passed away."_

_"Right, so?" Luke went back to lining up his putt._

_"After your dad left, did you ever hear from him? Do you know what he's doing, what he even looks like?"_

_The golf club missed the golf ball entirely as Luke swung and missed, startled by Troy's questions. Forgetting about the putt all together, Luke met Troy's eyes. "What is this about Troy?"_

_Troy studied Luke and could sense a wall being quickly constructed. There was something going on that Luke clearly didn't want to talk about, making Troy's suspicions grow. "I know Gabriella doesn't know what he looks like, she has mentioned never seeing a picture and her being so young, not a clear memory either. But you were older."_

_"And?"_

_"Well, do you know anything about him today? Like if he's in the Los Angeles area? Had contact recently with you both?"_

_There was a flicker of unease in Luke's eyes before he faced off with Troy. "How did you know?"_

_All of Troy's hopes of Luke not really knowing came crashing down. He realized then that Luke had known about Samuel and allowed Gabriella to continue getting close to their father without realizing who he was. "It was a suspicion until now. You just confirmed it."_

_Luke swore. "Shit, Troy, stay out of this! This is a family thing!"_

_"Hey, I get that, but don't you think since it's a family thing that Gabriella should know?"_

_"How do you know she doesn't?"_

_"Because she isn't acting like it."_

_"You hardly know her!"_

_"Maybe not as well as you but we've been together for months and I feel like she's my other half. Finding out about Samuel being her father would be huge to her. She wouldn't take that so easily. She wouldn't be as easygoing with him as she is now."_

_Flexing his cheek muscles, Luke realized he had to hand it to Troy and acknowledge that the other man did know his sister well. "No, she wouldn't be and that's why he asked me not to say anything once she decided to move."_

_"And you decided to agree? You've got to be kidding me Luke!"_

_"Hey, who are you to judge?"_

_Knowing he was right, Troy apologized. "Look, I'm sorry. How can you not tell her the truth though? She deserves to know this Luke, don't you think?"_

_"It'll hurt her," Luke answered in an almost whisper. "I can't let her be hurt, especially by him. I've done it most of my life, protected her, and I can't let this happen to her now. I love her."_

_"Then tell her Luke, tell her the truth! Please, do it for her. She'll find out eventually and wouldn't you rather it be you? If you love her, you should be the one to tell her. I don't know the history or how long you've known about Samuel but you owe this to Gabriella. Please Luke, I'm asking you, begging you, tell her!"_

_There was a moment where Troy thought Luke was actually thinking about it but adamantly refused his request in the end."Absolutely not Troy! You don't know what you're asking of me!"_

_ "Luke, I came to you to ask you because I know you'd have wanted me to. I wanted to ask you because this is huge for Gabriella and would mean a lot to her and her life."_

_"Don't you think I know that Troy? Trust me, this isn't the right time."_

_"And how do you know that? Your sister is grown up Luke, she can make her own decisions and judgments but you are robbing her of the chance to show you. How can you stand there and tell me this isn't right?"_

_"Because I'm her brother damn it! I was there for her when you were just some silly teeny bopper crush hanging on her wall! I love her and will protect her at any cost Troy and I'd expect the same from you too if you love her like you claim you do."_

_"Of course I love her! I'm in love with Gabriella Luke, no doubt about it. That's the reason why I'm standing here and asking you about this. This is huge!"_

All during his retelling, Troy's gaze never left Gabriella's. He felt like he was betraying Luke in some ways but he honestly didn't care. Troy was still angry that Luke had continued to withhold all that he was from Gabriella then but he also recognized that he was guilty himself and had found that anger at the older man vanishing more each day, much as he suspected Gabriella's own grievances against him were lessening.

"And that's when you showed up."

"And somehow you two acted like buddies by the end of the night," Gabriella remarked, recalling her amazement at that.

"Unbelievable, right? Acting on my part and I'm not quite sure for his side. Yeah, it's true, guys do tend to get over stuff easier than women, no offense, but this isn't one of those things."

Somehow, Gabriella felt better hearing Troy saying that, knowing from his actions and words today alone that he more than understood her and her current situation. "I'm glad you don't see it as one of those things. So you didn't tell me because my brother asked you not to?"

"Yes and no. I didn't say anything because it honestly was a truth that wasn't mine to tell, not in all rights and purposes. I understand you feeling like I broke your trust, that I lost your faith in withholding, but I was naïve I guess in thinking that Samuel or Luke would realize what they needed to do and tell you themselves."

Gabriella gave him a sad smile. "Then we're both naïve because honestly, I would have expected them to tell me before you, something I've thought about a lot in the last few weeks. Thanks for telling me the truth."

Reaching out a tentative hand, Troy eventually laid his palm against Gabriella's left cheek, turning her face more towards him. "If nothing else is shared between us, I want there to at least be truth, no matter how much it may sting."

She surprised him with her next words. "Who says there will be nothing else shared though?"

Not sure if he was more shocked at her words or the brief but tender moment in which Gabriella laid her cheek a bit more against his hand, closing her eyes and smiling a little smile, Troy stumbled at his words. "I, well, if there is more than that I'd be the happier, but I have no expectations here. This wasn't easy for any of us, especially you."

"But I'm not blind, I know you suffered too and that my brother and my, well, father, have too. This is just such a mess that I'm grateful that we've been allowed the luxury of dealing with all this on our own, out of the spotlight. I admit a few days after everything, I got really panicked about what else would happen because of where I worked, where I lived, who was in my life but it never happened. I got reassurance too from your letters Troy, I want you to know that."

"Good, I'm glad."

There was a pause before Gabriella said, "I'm still hurt Troy, this really has rocked me more than you can even imagine, but I can't be mad at you anymore for it. Yes, I wish you had told me but knowing what went down with you and my brother, how you tried, how you tried with Samuel, I applaud you for trying. You didn't sit on the truth and hide it. You were trying to get them to tell me and you're right, it should have been from them. I wish it had been and not like it was."

"I'm so sorry Brie, so sorry," he whispered, hating the way her brown eyes pooled with tears held back by some invisible control. Without thinking about it, Troy gathered her petite body into his arms and felt her lean into his embrace, kissing the top of her dark head. "I really do love you and we'll get through this together, I promise, so long as you let me."

"Thank you," she murmured, able to hold back the tears, aided by the strength and comfort she drew from her boyfriend. Maybe they weren't in the best place then and there, but she knew that this wasn't the end for them, that neither of them wanted it. "You sacrificed your career doing what you did Troy, I won't forget that."

"I'd sacrifice anything for you Gabriella, I'm that in love with you. Maybe I'm becoming love's fool but you really do mean everything to me."

Gabriella picked her head up from Troy's chest and smiled a smile that seemed to brighten her whole face in Troy's eyes. "I'm in love with you too."

Just as their lips brushed together, their kiss was interrupted by a familiar little voice. "See Gaby, you are going to have a baby!"

Troy groaned, pulling away but keeping an arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Michael, I thought this discussion was had with you." He looked at his little brother who was beaming, unaware of what had just gone on. "Didn't Mom and Dad talk to you about this?"

Not answering, Michael got up on the booth on the small space next to Troy and climbed on top of his lap. "Can we go to the aquarium now?"

"Is that where you guys were going?"

"Yeah, he just asked about it earlier," Gabriella replied, hearing a muffled ring of her cell phone. "One sec."

Troy nodded his understanding, feeling in that moment truly lucky. He continued his talk with Michael, finding out what he really wanted and had finally got Michael to agree to a day of the aquarium and some shopping, knowing full well Hayden would want that.

Almost as if his thought brought her over, Hayden appeared, a nervous look on her face. "Things okay?"

"You can relax, Gabriella and I aren't going to kill you for your setup. I'm guessing Chad was involved?"

"Yeah, just a little. Did it work?"

Troy glanced at Gabriella, who was still on the phone, writing some things in a small notebook she kept in her purse. "Still early to tell but we're on track again."

Hayden sighed with relief. "Good, I'm glad. Oh, Zeke and Chad both said they are going to eat your food for you if you don't go back over there."

Looking over his shoulder, Troy saw Chad and Zeke both grinning at him. He rolled his eyes and was about to go rescue his food but found that he didn't want to leave Gabriella's side, not yet. "Let them have it. I've got all that I need right here."

Gabriella had just ended her phone call with Damon and heard Troy's last few sentences. "I see time has not erased your sweet tongue."

"What can I say? The truth shall set you free and having you here and my siblings, it just feels right." Troy warmed at the way Gabriella smiled back at him. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, Damon. There's a location shoot they are doing tomorrow that they need me for. Hayden, what time were you and Michael going to head back?"

"Probably around nine, not too early but enough to hopefully beat most of the traffic. Gotta get home too so I can do some homework and put Michael to bed on time." Hayden stuck her tongue out at Troy when she heard him scoff. "Hey, I can be responsible when I want to be!"

"Exactly, when you want to be," Troy teased before turning his attention back on Gabriella. "What time is the location shoot? My schedule has me not going back to filming until Monday."

"So did mine but I guess there was a change. So you aren't going to be there?" Gabriella asked, realizing that although Troy was the lead that not all the scenes included him. "They are sending a car for me at ten so I can see Hayden and Michael off from the apartment unless you want them to stay with you."

"Not unless I get a call I won't be. And since they are settled in at your place, I'm cool with them staying there unless you want them out of your way."

"They are hardly in my way, trust me. So, did I overhear we have plans now?"

Michael beamed at this. "Gaby, we're going to see fishies! Then Troy said we have to go shopping."

"Score!" Hayden cheered, now grinning.

"Something for everyone today, good," Gabriella replied, ruffling Michael's hair some. "I'm guessing we may have Zeke and Chad joining too?"

Troy shrugged. "If they want. If not, can we pile into your car? Chad picked me up."

"Either way works."

As it turned out, Zeke actually had errands to run for himself and Sharpay both, despite her being out of town, so he declined the invitation and Chad made up an excuse about the club to avoid being the fifth wheel. That left the foursome to their last minute but well planned day together, a day that in some ways felt like a new beginning to both Troy and Gabriella.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

As tough as it was, Gabriella managed to not cry when she watched Hayden and Michael drive away in Hayden's car that morning. The day before had started out tough emotionally, but was a day she knew she'd remember for the good reasons and not the bad.

She took a sip from her now lukewarm tea that Troy had brought when he came over earlier that morning to see Hayden and Michael off and thought of how easily they had slipped back into that comfortable place between them. Things weren't the same as they had been but it wasn't weird or tense either. It just was what it was and she thought both of them were remarkably comfortable with that.

"So, they are sending a car for you huh?" Troy asked, pulling Gabriella from her thoughts. "That's unusual."

Gabriella shrugged, putting her cup down on the dresser before turning her attention to packing her bag for work that day. "Damon said something about not being able to secure parking or something and it was a small shoot."

"Any idea of how long it will be today?"

"Nope, he didn't say. Why?" When silence filled the room, Gabriella zipped her bag before looking up and seeing a sort of nervous look about her boyfriend. "Troy? You okay?"

As he sighed, Troy gathered his sudden nerves and said, "Well, I was thinking we could maybe hang out after. Go out on a date, that is if you want to."

Tilting her head a small degree, she studied the way he was sort of stiffly leaning against the wall in her bedroom, one hand stuffed in his jeans pocket while the other was making quick work of rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay, what gives? You are acting like you were asking me out for the first time, not like a guy asking his girlfriend her plans so they could hang out after work."

"All too perceptive," he mumbled. "I just, well, I don't know. I know we had fun yesterday and it was great and all but I didn't want to presume because we had a stellar day with my siblings that we were golden again."

"Yes, your sister and brother being there helped with the relaxed and fun atmosphere but I think we would have been fine just on our own too. I meant what I said Troy, as much as I'm still dealing with things, I don't hate you, could never really hate you."

"So I'm not banned from the title of boyfriend in your eyes?"

Gabriella laughed. "No, not quite yet."

"See! Right there, you said yet!"

Surprised she heard a bit of panic in his voice, Gabriella decided she better try to soothe him more than tease him like she wanted to. "Troy, really, we'll be okay just like you said we would be. We just have to work on some things, give ourselves time, and I have confidence we'll be even better."

"Really?"

"All right, where did my self-confident boyfriend go?" Gabriella demanded, worried in truth about him. "What has you so worked up? I thought we were both fine."

After a moment, Troy shook his head. "It's just me freaking out. I guess it doesn't help that I woke up this morning thinking yesterday was just a dream either. It was like a day from our earlier part of our relationship. Just me and my loving girlfriend and my siblings causing mischief. With everything that happened recently, I just don't want to take anything for granted, including the ability to call you mine, my girlfriend, my love."

Unable to resist, Gabriella walked over to him and gently placed her hands on each side of his face, keeping his gaze locked with hers. "This is why I'm in love with you, why I can't stay mad at you Troy. You are so heartfelt, so genuine. You may be uber private and protective as TJ but these things and feelings you've shown me over the course of how long we've been together, it steals my breath away Troy."

"So we're really okay? On the road to recovery?"

"Yes, we are." Gabriella smiled at him before meeting his lips halfway in a gentle kiss.

They were interrupted shortly after when her cell phone rang, indicating her car was outside waiting for her. "You better go." Troy reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around his girlfriend's body and grabbed her bag for her before she could grab it herself. "I'll walk you out."

Giving Troy a grateful look, Gabriella grabbed the last few items she needed and led him out of the apartment, noting that Taylor's door was still firmly closed, not surprising considering how late she and Chad had come back earlier that morning.

Sure enough, the driver was there waiting for Gabriella, Troy being comforted in the fact that he was one of the regular drivers Troy himself had been driven by. "Hey Rene, how are you?"

"I'm good Mr. Barnes. Will you be joining Miss Montez today?" Rene asked, professional as always, no matter how many times Troy had tried to convince him to act otherwise. Rene was in his forties and had leveraged the excuse that he was set in his ways many times with Troy as a way out.

"No, just her today. Take good care of her for me will you?"

"With honor."

Troy just smiled at the older man before handing over her bag for Rene to put in the trunk, letting Troy focus his attention on Gabriella. "I guess if you want after you're done, give me a call? I can meet you somewhere or whatever you want to do. I'll let you decide."

"Okay, sounds good." Gabriella easily slipped into Troy's arms one last time before she knew she had to go, already on borrowed time since she didn't know where they were going and, well, Los Angeles traffic just sucked at any given hour of the day. "Love you."

"Love you too," Troy replied, kissing her before letting her get in the car and closing her door, nodding at Rene before he too got in the car.

Troy stood there as he watched the car drive off, feeling a whole bunch of mixed feelings. He was happy that things were truly working out, not just a dream he manifested, but he also was somewhat concerned about this shoot Gabriella was off to. Not to be self-centered but Troy was the lead and he was pretty sure there wouldn't be any special on location scene or scenes for Phillip without Troy being in it.

Resisting the urge to tail and follow the car taking away his girlfriend to the unknown, Troy forced himself to return to his own car and get in, eventually driving out of the lot and to his own destination. He really did feel better knowing someone he knew was driving Gabriella and that it was Damon who had arranged this, but he couldn't help but wonder if something else was going on.

His gut didn't make him think it was malicious or calculated, Troy wouldn't have let Gabriella go if that was true. The problem was though that Troy wasn't quite sure what it was and knew he wouldn't know for sure either until he got that phone call from Gabriella later in the day. All he could do was hope for the best and that's exactly what he did.

* * *

When the car pulled up to the gates of what looked to be a large garden behind an iron fence, Gabriella wondered exactly what they would be shooting here with Phillip. She stepped out of the car and looked around her, expecting to see the hustle that usually accompanies any set she's been to but saw nothing. In fact, it was eerily quiet.

"Do you need anything further Miss Montez?" Rene asked, handing her bag to Gabriella after he closed the trunk of the car.

She shook her head, trying her best to give Rene a smile. "I'm good, thank you."

After the driver nodded and got back into the car, Gabriella put her focus on the task at hand, finding someone who could tell her where to set up school and prepare for Phillip, who probably would be coming within the next half an hour, normal routine for her.

Not seeing anything indicating any activity outside of the fence, Gabriella shrugged and walked through the main gate, ears listening for any indication of activity that would tell her where she could find other people from the crew. The more silence greeted her though, the faster her heart beat as she began to wonder what was really going on, knowing for sure now that something was very strange.

"Gabriella, I'm glad you did come." Gabriella froze. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. When she turned her head, the visual confirmed it. There, in front of her stood Samuel, hands clasped behind his back, with Luke standing right next to him.

"You set this up," she murmured, feeling like an idiot for not having even thought of the possibility before now. "There's no shoot, no job."

"No."

"You deceived me, again."

Her simple words stung just as much as if she had slapped him but Samuel pushed on. "I had to. We needed to talk, all of us, as the family we are and away from watchful eyes and tattling tongues. I'm sure you appreciate that much at least."

It dawned on Gabriella then that they really were isolated, this garden being deep and as it seemed unattended. She also knew that while they drove here she had noticed how far out of the city it was. Realizing too that she had no method of escape but to walk out, Gabriella shook her head in disgust. "You really did think of everything didn't you. To trap me? You must be desperate."

"We are," Luke answered, ignoring the acid in his sister's voice. "Gaby, please understand, this was the only way."

"This meaning what Luke? Keeping the truth from me about our father for so long? Trapping me in the middle of nowhere so I'd have to listen to you or face a long walk home? I'm starting to sense a running theme here. You both taking away my free will."

Luke nodded his head in understanding, having prepared ahead of time for her temper that so seldom appeared. Then again, Luke couldn't blame her because he'd feel the exact same way if their positions were switched. "We just want to talk Gaby. If you want to go, I'll drive you home myself, okay?"

Despite everything, Gabriella felt the urge to trust her older brother, at least in this. "Promise?"

He nodded. "Promise. It isn't either of our intentions to kidnap you or hold you hostage. We just, we wanted to talk, to sort this all out, to be honest and transparent with you."

"A little late for that isn't it?"

Before Luke could answer her again, Samuel stepped in. "It is but it's never too late to try to save one's family. I see you are still frustrated, hurt, angry. I get that, more than get that. Luke felt that way too when I first tried to be a part of your lives again."

It was quiet between the trio before Gabriella asked, "When? When did you try?"

"Right after your mother died. I hurt her badly, all of us actually, and knew I'd never be able to see you and your brother again while she was alive as much as I wished to see all three of you. I couldn't disrespect her wish to never see me again after I left. You need to know though, your mother, well, Sophia meant the world to me and still does."

Shocked when she heard the few cracks in his voice as he said that, Gabriella found herself looking at Samuel a little bit differently now, drawn to the raw human emotions he was displaying. "Tell me everything. Why did you leave if you loved us all as much as you say you did and do? How could you?"

Samuel turned his gaze to some point behind Gabriella's right shoulder, his eyes becoming unfocused as he recalled that period of time, the point in his life that changed everything and brought him to where he was today. "Sophia and I met in college. We fell in love. We got married and had a child. It was the perfect life until our ambitions changed, what we wanted out of life became different. Your mom was so content, so happy with the life we had built but there was a part of me that kept pushing for me, to have it all."

There was a moment when he paused to draw in a deep breath but Samuel continued, not being interrupted by either of his children. "I had been in film school when we met, Sophia knew about my passion for movies, for wanting to be in the weeds and being a part of this world. I was always honest with her about that and she said it was one of the things she loved about me, the passion. We had plans of moving to Los Angeles so I could really try my hand at it but something happened and we moved to Albuquerque."

"When Grandpa got really sick," Luke filled in, remembering distantly that memory. "We moved so Mom could care for him."

Samuel nodded. "That's right. You were still young Luke, and Gabriella, you weren't even a dream on our radar yet. We moved and changed our life's course so your mom could spend as much time as possible with him, probably extending his life too for a few years. He eventually died though and a month after that we found out Sophia was pregnant, with you Gabriella."

Swallowing, Gabriella was able to deduce what happened next, still absorbing all the details that were being revealed to her for the first time ever. "So instead of moving to California again because of family, you stayed but you weren't happy with having just us."

The bitterness mixed with wonder and some darker feelings caught Samuel's notice. "It wasn't like that entirely Gabriella. I really do love you and Luke both, Sophia is still the love of my life, just as I'm willing to bet Troy is yours, how Birgitte is Luke's. Sometimes though, we make stupid moves and make the wrong choice. I didn't lie to you the night we had drinks and I told you about this world and the bad decisions people can make."

Her mind whirled as she went back in time, recalling the memory. "You said you had many regrets and made bad decisions you wished you could fix. Was that referring to leaving us?"

"Everything else in my life, in my past, are all mistakes but the biggest regret, the biggest bad call I made was in fact walking away from the three of you, the future I had within my grasp and lost because I wanted a career. It was a career that has earned me fame, money, and respect but all that is tarnished because I don't have my family to share it with. That's why I've been encouraging you to keep at it with Troy, for both of your sake's because I know what it's like to go through life knowing you had something so amazing as true love, an eternal life partner, by your side only to have lost them."

Samuel's usage of Troy's actual name and stage name didn't escape Gabriella's attention. "You aren't calling him TJ anymore."

"Guess with everything that's happened, how very personal we have gotten, I've really come to think of him as who he really is and not just his Hollywood presence. It was subconscious, all the times hearing you say it and associating it with his personal side. I noticed the other week how active of an effort I make it to not slip up with him or on the set or anywhere else, but I guess this is just that emotional of an experience I let it slip."

Understanding what Samuel said but also realizing that what he called her boyfriend was a big thing right now, hardly, Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to find comfort. "Why didn't you listen to Troy's pleas to tell me? Either of you?"

There was silence as both men looked at her, clearly unsure of how to answer it in a way that would justify their actions but also be something Gabriella would listen to. It was Samuel who spoke first, retelling the encounter he had with Troy a few days after his talk with Luke in Las Vegas.

_Samuel had just finished saying goodnight to a few of the crew members and was heading to his trailer to gather his stuff together to go home for a few hours of shut eye when he noticed his leading man standing a bit awkwardly a few feet away. "TJ? I thought you would have rushed off to meet Gabriella as I've seen you do a handful of times."_

_ Clearing his throat, Troy said, "She's out with her best friend and some other girlfriends. Besides, I wanted to talk to you Sam."_

_ "Sure, come in," Samuel replied, unsure of how to read the other man's behavior. He walked into the trailer and began gathering his things, waiting for the actor to start the conversation since he was the one that sought Sam out._

_ It wasn't until Samuel had finished packing his stuff that Troy spoke again. "Sam, you seemed to be very proud of Gabriella the other night, when we went out to celebrate her music video debut."_

_ Uncertain of where this was going, Samuel agreed. "I was and am. Is there a problem TJ? Some stupid rumor or something hasn't started again has it?"_

_ "No, not that I know of at least and my team is pretty good at keeping me in the know with everything going on that involves my name or Gabriella's these days."_

_ "Then what is it?"_

_ "Why is it that you're so proud?"_

_ The simple question required a simple, honest answer which Samuel was about to give when he noticed the way he was being looked at, that almost knowing look on the other man's face. He forced it out anyway despite his instincts telling him something was up. "Gabriella is a sweet girl who has worked hard in everything she does. It's great to see her experience some success and recognition finally even if it is just some music video."_

_ Troy nodded, having expected that response. "That's very true. Is there another reason though?"_

_ It seemed to Troy like Samuel's coloring got paler while he stood opposite of him for a few beats. "Another reason? TJ, what are you getting at?"_

_ Realizing that Troy may as well get everything out there in the open, if he was going to have this discussion at all with the older man, he asked, "Do you have children Sam?"_

_ Instead of answering right away, Samuel remained silent, weighing his options. He was uneasy about having this discussion, especially with TJ, because this was Samuel's personal life and history, one that he had hidden well even if he had never put it behind him._

_ Seeing Samuel's struggle and not wanting to make him suffer, hoping that Samuel would agree to tell Gabriella the truth, Troy decided to lay his cards out on the table face up. "I know about Gabriella and Luke Sam, how they are your children."_

_ Mocha eyes flashed dark with anger. "Do you now? TJ, what are you aiming at here? Trying to blackmail me? For what exactly? I thought better of you!"_

_ Taking a step back, Troy was more than surprised by the outburst. He put his hands up in a gesture he hoped would communicate he meant no harm while Troy scrambled for words to express the same thing. "Sam, look, I'm not here to try to blackmail you or anything. I have respect that this is your personal life, honest. I'm just as protective of my own."_

_ Samuel nodded his head slightly, acknowledging this truth. "Then what is this about?"_

_ "Gabriella."_

_ The tension that was thrumming through Samuel's body washed out of him just as quickly as it had filled him. "Oh my God, she knows…"_

_ "No, she doesn't," Troy answered, "but I'm hoping you will be the one to tell her."_

_ To Troy's surprise though, Samuel immediately shook his head. "I can't TJ, I'm sorry."_

_ "You can't or you won't?"_

_ Traces of some building anger slipped into his words and now it was Samuel's turn to choose his words wisely. "I can't TJ. I want to but I can't for several reasons, the most being that I can't hurt her like this. How did you find out anyway?"_

_ "A hunch plus a conversation with Luke who won't tell her either. What are you two aiming at by keeping her in the dark? She's not a little girl anymore. She's a grown woman who deserves to know the truth of who you are Sam!"_

_ "I highly doubt she'd want to know about some deadbeat dad who she probably has forgotten about."_

_ "Then you don't know your daughter," Troy answered back. "Family is huge to Gabriella. She cherishes her bond with Luke like nothing else, which makes it even harder for me to believe that he won't be honest with her in this. Brie is so tender and loving with my own family that she's considered to be a part of it and was way before we showed interest in each other. Sam, she would want to know."_

_ Licking his lips, Samuel decided to be honest, knowing he could trust a man who regarded his own private as sacred. "I've tried a few times to become involved in her life and Luke's over the years and each time was rebuffed by Luke. He and I have a tense relationship and he is more than protective of his baby sister, something I respect him for. That night after we saw each other at the restaurant, the night I learned his wife was pregnant, Luke called me and demanded a promise from me and I agreed because he's right. Telling Gabriella now, when the past has been put to rest and gathered dust as it has will only serve to hurt her unnecessarily."_

_ "So that's it? Out of fear you and your son are keeping this huge thing from Gabriella? With no regard of what she would want?"_

_ "It's for the best TJ, honest. Luke doesn't want her hurt, I don't want her hurt, and I'm sure you don't either. I love her, don't mistake me. It's for that reason she's better off not knowing."_

_ Troy observed the way he seemed to be pleading with him to believe him, to give him a pass out of this discussion but Troy wasn't quite ready, not when he knew now that he held a secret that would rock Gabriella's world and the people responsible for keeping it a secret refused to reveal it. "Are you sure you aren't doing this for selfish reasons? To be able to get close to your daughter again, knowing she very well could push you away when she found out the truth? I can promise you that she's a forgiving soul but it would be better if you were the one to tell her. Please, Sam, think about it."_

_ "Was that a threat TJ?"_

_ "No, a plea. Please, consider breaking your promise with Luke and telling her. She really needs to know Sam."_

_ Samuel felt himself begin to war internally, parts of him hearing the plea and knowing the younger man was absolutely right while the other parts knew he owed Luke, by guilt alone for leaving if nothing else, and didn't want to hurt or lose Gabriella, not again. "No, TJ, it's not going to happen. Luke and I both love her and we'll protect her as her family as best as we see fit. And if you value your career, I'd remain quiet on this TJ."_

_ There was a pause before Troy echoed Samuel's words earlier. "Was that a threat Sam?"_

_ "No, not exactly but we're both fiercely protective of our personal lives. I'd expect your level of maturity and professionalism, as well as the value you have for your own life, to refrain from making this tabloid fodder. Understood?"_

_ Troy bit the inside of his cheek, suppressing the yell of frustration at the man standing in front of him and the situation that threatened to bubble to the surface. He managed to nod before he left Samuel's trailer without another word, knowing he had gotten nowhere just then. The only thing that had changed was that his dream director had just become human with faults within the last several minutes and Troy didn't know quite what to think of it and everything else._

"He tried to talk to me one other time but I always was quick to shut him down. Gabriella, even if you hate me for the villain you see me as, if you distrust your brother for doing what he did out of sibling love, know that Troy really did try his damndest, risked a lot, for you."

Surprising Luke and Samuel both, Gabriella agreed. "I know, and I appreciate that." She saw the relieved look on Samuel's face and expected her brother probably felt it too. "Your concern for Troy's and mine relationship is touching but I think we have bigger trouble between the three of us. Just as I told Troy, time has helped me gain perspective but I still am not sure what to make of everything, especially of what you have said today that adds to this puzzle."

"Listen Gaby, I know we're both villains at the moment in your eyes and I really do understand that. I just, I want you to know that I really do love you more than life itself. I feel like you were both my sister and daughter in one." As Luke spoke he began slowly walking towards Gabriella, stopping just in front of her but not making any sudden movements as if he was scared of spooking her. "I made a decision shortly after Mom passed to raise you and to love you as best as I could and that meant protecting you. You were so torn up then, we both were, I didn't think we could handle having Samuel come back into our lives as our father."

Tears gathered in Gabriella's eyes suddenly as she thought of their mother, of what Sophia would have to say about this whole entire mess. "Mom would be proud of what you did, how you handled things Luke, but she'd hate that you kept this a secret. You know how she hated secrets."

"I know," Luke replied, "and I'm trying to make up for it but I know it's not that easy. Mom never kept anything a secret except one thing in her life that I know of and that was the truth about Samuel's departure from our lives. I know you've wondered but you also were also mature enough to know to not push, not to ask, that it was taboo. Guess it's not so taboo now."

"Definitely not. Things aren't going to magically snap back into place Luke," she warned. "I love you Luke, truly, but I can't process this and be the same adoring little sister I have been."

"I get that and I think Samuel knows too that he has to earn his place in your life, whatever it is."

Samuel walked closer but stopped a little farther away than Luke did but to the side so Luke and Gabriella both had to turn to look at him. "I do know that and I'm just praying that you won't shut me out completely Gabriella. You too Luke. I know I don't deserve forgiveness but I have to hold onto the hope that I'll be allowed to remain in your lives and let back in even to a small degree after some time. I'd do anything to remain in your lives, even if you want me to walk away from the one thing that made me walk away from the best thing in my life years ago."

"Anything?" Gabriella questioned.

"Anything. Take your best shot at me if you want. Reverse family abuse, what have you. I would deserve it and worse."

She saw the way Samuel seemed to torture himself on his own, to punish himself, and knew that although she hated what had happened, having been kept in the dark for so long and building a bond with a man who was her father without realizing who he really was, Gabriella wasn't spiteful. It wasn't in Gabriella's nature to lash out or take revenge. "Three things. First, give me time and space to work this out in my own way. We'll start slowly and get to know each other again and see how things go. I can't promise that we'll be close, ever, but I do want to get to know you as I feel like I was robbed of that chance growing up."

Relieved, Samuel nodded. "Done."

"Second, you are not allowed to take this out on Troy at all, professionally or personally, either of you."

"Damn, even when he's still somewhat in the doghouse you've got his back," Luke commented, wincing when she glared at him. "All right, I promise. It's not like I'm going to sell his secrets to the press or anything."

Not saying anything, Gabriella turned her gaze on Samuel, an expectant look on his face. "I wouldn't dream of it," he stated, meaning it. "I can't punish a man for loving my daughter so much he was willing to put everything on the line for her. He's a good man Gabriella."

"I know," she answered. "And third, neither of you are allowed to leave me in the dark ever again or leave my life period. We all lost Mom already and I thought we had lost you too, umm, I don't know what to call you Samuel."

"Samuel works, I don't expect you to call me Dad."

Grateful for his understanding, Gabriella continued. "As I was saying, we lost Mom already and I thought we had lost you too Samuel even before that. Luke and I make a great duo and family but with his expanding of the family tree, for the baby's sake, I think it would be nice for us to try to be a family again, eventually. Luke, don't you want your baby to have one more family member who will spoil them rotten?"

Luke eyed Samuel and recognized that he had gained respect for the man who had left them years ago, from setting up today, today's events, and how hard Samuel was trying in the past few weeks. Even Samuel trying to convince Luke to let Samuel back into their lives was respectable since so many years had gone by, years in which Samuel could have easily forgotten all about his two children that he left behind like so many other men have done before him. "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be so bad but this no leaving thing has to be agreed on. I realize I was a part of the decision on how long to keep our family apart and want to mend it as well but want to give my future child stability that we didn't have, even in regards to a grandparent."

"Loud and clear, from you both." Samuel felt his throat tighten with emotion, a rarity for him, yet found that he wasn't surprised. After all, these were his children, two people he recognized long ago that he may have very well lost and yet here they stood, saying they wanted him in their lives if even for a small degree that they'd dictate for now. "I agree to all three conditions, readily and heartily. I'll even swear on Sophia's bible if you want me to."

Gabriella blinked back the tears and shook her head. "No need. I think you saying that already is binding enough and Mom from wherever she was heard you so your word is golden."

"Guess so," Samuel replied. He wanted so badly to hug his daughter and son both but knew it was far too much, too soon. "Well, I should get you back home Gabriella, unless you want to talk more. There's more to tell about what happened years ago but you know the important things and anytime you want to talk, you know where I work for the next weeks and how to get a hold of me. Night or day sweetheart, I'm available to you. To you too Luke."

Both nodded their acceptance but Gabriella felt reluctant to get into a car with either of them. She was in an overload of memories, emotions, and thoughts and just needed time and space. "If you don't mind, I think I'll stay here."

"I can wait if you want Gaby," Luke offered, thinking an hour or two delay in driving back to Las Vegas wouldn't be so bad.

Gabriella though refused. "I need some time to just think things over if you don't mind. Fresh air and natural surroundings is always nice for that."

Samuel understood her needs well. "All right. Let me give you the number for Rene so you can call him to pick you up when you're ready then. No pressure from either Luke or myself that way. Does that work?"

"That would be great." Gabriella watched as Samuel brought out a business card and pen and wrote down the number. Before he could hand it over, Gabriella asked, "Can you also write down the name of this place or the address?"

Puzzled by her request but not about to deny her anything just then, Samuel complied, writing the details down. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

Awkwardly, the three stood there, not sure how to really end this conversation, this revealing. It was Samuel who took the lead to leave. "The area is safe Gabriella and no one will be around the area. It's actually a pet project of mine that I fund and pay other people to care for when I can't get away from work. It's a place that's closed to the public so take your time."

"Thanks."

Samuel gave her a smile and hesitated only a moment before nodding his head to Luke before walking away from his children. Once he was gone, Luke was about to have his last words with Gabriella before he remembered the bag he had in his car. "Gaby, wait here for a second okay?"

Not sure what he was up to, Gabriella nodded, staying put until Luke came back with a paper bag with handles in his possession. "What's that?"

"Things I thought you'd want to see, things Mom hid, that I then hid. Transferred family movies onto DVDs, photos, things that maybe will help you think things out a bit more."

Curiously, Gabriella accepted the bag from her brother and peered inside, seeing the range of items Luke had described to her. "I appreciate it."

"I guess I'll leave you to it. Can I, well, can I hug you?"

Gabriella didn't bother answering, she just closed the distance and wrapped her arms around her brother as he did the same with her. "No matter what, you will always be my brother Luke."

"And you'll always be my sister Gabriella, forever. Oh, and future aunt too."

"Speaking of, you better go home to your pregnant wife." Gabriella kissed Luke's cheek before stepping out of the embrace. "Give her my love?"

"Will do. Bye Gaby."

"Bye Luke."

Gabriella watched Luke leave the garden, continuing to stand where he left her for a few moments longer. Her intentions really were to stay in the garden for a while but with the new items Luke had presented her with, well, Gabriella knew her curiosity was piqued but she knew she wasn't strong enough to handle it alone.

Within a few heartbeats Gabriella had her cell phone in her hand, staring at sparkling blue eyes and a stunning smile as the phone began to ring until it was answered. "Troy? Can you come pick me up? I need to do something and I need you with me."

After she gave Troy the address, he told her it'd be a little bit before he could make it there with the traffic but that he'd be there as soon as he could. This gave Gabriella a sense of security to know that he would be there for her to go through these memories she now held in her hand but also gave her the chance to explore Samuel's garden.

Before Gabriella could leave the area of the garden she was at though, she saw a placard that caught her attention in one of the beds of soil where she could tell flowers once bloomed. Upon closer inspection, she felt her breath escape her as she read her mother's name there. "Rest in peace Sophia Montez, loving mother and soul mate."

Gabriella knew for a fact that Sophia was laid to rest back in Albuquerque, next to Gabriella's and Luke's grandfather but she wasn't quite sure what this was. All she could think of was that it was a memorial of some kind and made a mental note to eventually ask Samuel what grew there but had a feeling already, as she stood there waiting for Troy, sorting out more of her inner going ons, that the answer would be Sophia's favorite flowers. It was a feeling that came in recognition that although Samuel had left them that quite possibly he had never stopped caring for his family and the one woman who had stolen his heart in college and never returned it.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Curled up in Troy's theater, Gabriella felt like she was in constant danger of drowning. Not from sea water. No, that would be too easy. What Gabriella felt she would drown from were the raw emotions that continued to float through her with each passing second of the home videos she had been watching for the last hour and a half.

The only thing keeping Gabriella sane and anchored was being in Troy's arms, a comfort that never left her for a single moment.

She knew she had scared Troy shitless when he had arrived to pick her up earlier in the day only to barely catch her as she rushed forward, dropping everything at their feet to just hug him, to feel his heartbeat against her cheek as she hugged him like her life depended on it, mere moments before opening the flood gates of tears. However, Troy being the man he was, he just let her cry, let her do what she needed to do, before knowing the right time to begin to gather her stuff and drive her away.

Along the way, Gabriella had told Troy everything that she had learned from Luke and Samuel, including all her mixed up emotions. As usual, he got her, totally, and was an active listener who made Gabriella more open than she would with anyone else, including Taylor and quite possibly Luke. Then again, Gabriella couldn't even begin to imagine ever feeling like she could trust Luke that well again in the near future.

Hence, her confusion.

Gabriella meant everything she had said to her brother and father, that she wants them in her life, wants them in each other's lives, but it wasn't that easy. As hard as she tried, Gabriella was still reminded of their recent betrayals and although Gabriella had started the process to forgive them, after all they were family, a bond connected by blood, she knew forgetting would be a harder process to accomplish.

"Then why is it that all I want to do now is forgive and forget?" she wondered out loud, closing her eyes as she felt Troy's lips on her forehead. "I'm so confused."

"Baby, it's okay if you are. You don't have to know everything all the time. I'd worry if you did," Troy teased, knowing he'd get at least a smile for his efforts, which he did plus a tiny but there giggle. "You want me to stop the DVD?"

"No, I need to see this. These are memories Troy, memories I didn't even know about."

Troy nodded, chuckling a little as he saw toddler Gabriella up on the screen, running after Samuel in what he assumed was the backyard of their house. "You do look like you had a lot of fun when you were little, like you were very well loved and happy."

"I always felt that way, even with my mother passing away. My mom and Luke both always made sure I felt safe and protected, well loved and cared for. Guess that's why swallowing what Luke did especially, keeping our father away, albeit for good intentions, is difficult. Could you ever do that to Hayden or Michael?"

After thinking about it, despite initially wanting to say no, Troy decided not giving his opinion better suited the situation. "Honestly Gabriella, when faced with what Luke was faced with, I don't know. It's a difficult situation, having lost your mother just recently, your father trying to get back in your life, and wanting to protect you. True you were no toddler or baby anymore by then but it made you even more vulnerable in some way, old enough to remember."

"I thought actors were supposed to know how to handle all of life's predicaments."

"It's called improvisation when we get random stuff thrown at us but that doesn't make us invincible or all knowing gods. I'd know if I was an all knowing being, trust me babe. I know you'll get through this as you do everything else, with grace and dignity."

Gabriella was about to respond when a new video clip caught her attention. It looked to be a birthday, Luke's, but Samuel was giving her a gift bag to open. Her eyes stayed glued to the screen, watching as Samuel sat down on the carpet next to Gabriella where she had been playing with some ribbon Luke had tossed her way. It was just an assumption but Gabriella figured her mother was filming since she was the only one of the family missing.

With some guidance from Samuel, Gabriella finally focused enough to pull out a very familiar looking stuffed animal, Dogbaby. A gasp escaped between her parted lips as she stared transfixed, Samuel now holding Dogbaby while making him wave at his daughter only to have him snatched away and hugged to her chest, hard.

There was a familiar laugh on the audio as the camera wavered a little, and then a voice Gabriella would recognize anywhere. "Sam, I think she loves her present more than an actual puppy. You lucked out sweetheart."

Samuel looked towards the camera and grinned. "No, I lucked out to have my two beautiful children and of course the love of my life. Come here!"

More laughter was heard before the video became very jumpy, indicating Sophia was walking, and towards her husband and daughter as their images got larger. When the camera stilled, it was pointed on Gabriella, who was giggling as she began playing with Dogbaby, an image of Luke playing with his friends in the unfocused background. It was the audio track again though that caught Gabriella's interest.

"I love you Sophia, I always will, you know that?"

"You love your children more, especially your daughter."

"No, I love them equally but it's also a different love than what I share with you. You're my soul mate."

"As you are mine Sam. I love you."

Troy was as shocked as Gabriella to hear those intimate admissions, already knowing how deeply these would affect his girlfriend. Hell, it affected Troy and he was pretty far removed from the real heart of the situation except for his love for Gabriella. Before he could think anything further on it, he heard Gabriella speak again, albeit softly.

"Why did he leave us? He loved Mom, she loved him, he loved us. What did we do so wrong?"

Understanding all too well where Gabriella's train of thought was going, Troy shook his head. "Don't do this to yourself Gabriella, please," he begged. "Honestly, you and I both know I think that you did nothing wrong, neither did Luke or your mother. It's just as Samuel told you, his ambitions and career focus got in the way. Something that sadly happens more often than not if one isn't careful."

"But they were so in love! I can see that from these video clips, the dedication he planted for her, everything! I just, I don't get it!"

"People say those of us who are head over heels in love are blind. Instead of thinking of it meaning being blind to faults, I tend to think it means more that people tend to take for granted their loved ones, assuming they will always be there. Not making excuses for him, cause God knows I think Samuel was a fool to leave you and the rest of your family behind, but I suspect Samuel thought he could come back to you all if he failed or if he succeeded after some time. It sounds though like your mother gave him a good push back though, forced his hand, and he chose incorrectly. That's his fault, no one else's."

Sighing, Gabriella leaned her head against Troy's shoulder, curling up a bit more in his embrace as her gaze watched more of the home videos rolling on by. She knew Troy was right. Ever since she could remember, she may never have voiced it to her mother or Luke, but Gabriella had always wondered in the back of her mind why she and Luke were fatherless. Gabriella had wondered if she was a bad girl when she was younger, too much trouble for her unknown father to handle.

Now though, watching these videos, having actually spoken to their father and hearing his story, Gabriella knew with everything in her being that Troy was completely right. The time of blaming herself or anything or anyone else other than Samuel felt wrong now that she could see more of what happened. Then again, she didn't feel like she could blame him completely either. In truth, Gabriella knew blaming anyone right then wouldn't do anyone good. As much as she wished she could hate Samuel for choosing and doing things as he did, she knew that she didn't hate him, could never, because as it was reinforced by these family memories, he did love his family and seemed to still.

'So where does that really leave him, Luke, and myself?' she wondered, letting out an unconscious sigh.

"Hey, you okay?" Troy asked, more worried now by Gabriella's silence. "Maybe it's time to take a break."

Knowing Troy was right, Gabriella nodded. "What time is it anyway?"

Troy glanced down at his watch. "A little after ten."

"Really? It feels like way later."

"You've been through a lot today. The meeting with your family, all the talking we've done, the few meals we stuck in between all that, and now watching this DVD. It was quite an emotional day. Maybe we should call it a night all together. I can drive you back to your apartment if you want."

Gabriella was about to accept Troy's offer but suddenly felt like she couldn't bear to be on her own just then. "Would you, well, if it's not too much trouble, can I stay here? Would it be too much trouble?"

"Are you kidding? It would be my pleasure and I'd feel better too, not having you be by yourself. We can even drive into work tomorrow together if the call times are close together."

"I'd like that."

Troy grinned, despite the general mood of the atmosphere. "Then it's settled. Come on, let's get you into a nice bath and then bed."

Gabriella returned his smile, wondering in the back of her mind what she ever did to deserve him, despite everything that had recently happened. "I love you Troy."

His grin spread just a bit more, showing her a smile Gabriella knew not only melted her heart but would have made millions of women swoon. "I love you too Gabriella and always will."

Troy helped Gabriella up after turning off the theater equipment, making sure to eject the DVD and tuck it back into its case and the bag it came in. Together, they made their way upstairs where Gabriella relaxed in that promised bath while Troy showered in a guest bathroom, both allowed to be alone with their thoughts. Soon enough though, they both were together again in Troy's enormous bed, both falling asleep in each other's arms as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do. And to them, it really was that natural.

* * *

Together, Gabriella and Troy made it to the set just in time for Troy's slightly earlier call time thanks to waking up a bit later than intended and having to stop off at the apartment for Gabriella to change into fresh clothes. Troy had also dropped off a gym bag at Gabriella and Taylor's apartment as well for that night as they had a pre-planned dinner planned with Chad and Taylor and Troy just thought it would be easier to stay over. Well that plus Troy wasn't all that anxious about leaving Gabriella's side.

Since their early morning arrival, Gabriella had felt like all eyes on set were trained on either her, Troy, or Samuel. Troy and Samuel were interacting as if nothing had happened over the weekend. There was still tension between them but somehow it didn't feel as heavy before. So far, Gabriella too had managed to avoid being directly within interaction range of her father, actually being too busy with Phillip and some of the other minors she was helping Martha with for most of the day.

When all the minors were dismissed though, Gabriella felt herself sigh with relief as she watched Phillip walk away with Marcy for the night. There were only a couple of weeks left of filming and she knew that Phillip would be wrapping before that. Somehow, this whole experience was coming to a close, proving how quickly time passed and yet Gabriella found herself wondering how her life would ever return back to the way it was before this studio teacher job, before finding out about her family's secrets, before going through everything she had with everyone and everything in her life.

"You seem exhausted. Didn't have a good weekend?" Martha asked, gathering her own things together. "I meant to ask you earlier but things have been pretty crazy around here today."

"It was, well, eventful," Gabriella truthfully responded. "How was your weekend?"

"Quite the opposite. Uneventful."

"I'd take that any weekend."

Martha laughed a little. "I'm sure you would. Something on your mind though? You seemed like you needed someone to talk to all day."

Gabriella zipped up her bag and worried her lower lip between her teeth as she contemplated what to say to her friend. "You know, I do but I think not quite yet, sorry."

"Hey, I get it. Must be tough, whatever it is. All I can say though is that it's clear you and TJ have mended things. I think everyone on the cast and crew alike have been talking about it today."

Nodding, Gabriella finally forced herself to return Martha's look. "Yeah, we're rebuilding."

"Good, I'm happy for you. I'm happy too that you had privacy to deal with whatever it was."

"So am I, I think we both are. So the rest of the cast and crew have been gossiping?"

Martha shrugged, knowing this was just the way of most sets. "Yeah, there are theories and whatnot of what's been going on with you and TJ and if it's connected or not with what is going on with him and Samuel. No one buys that shit tabloid rumor though I want you to know."

"What tabloid rumor?" Gabriella asked, a bit fearfully. 'The truth can't be out there can it? Of course it can Gabriella.'

"Oh, the rumor about you being used by TJ to get better roles with Samuel. Something about him basically prostituting you out. No one who knows you would believe that crap and of course we aren't letting that rumor live and breathe either."

Relieved that it was the old rumor, the one that actually caused Gabriella to find out about Samuel's real relationship to her, Gabriella managed a smile. "I'm grateful to have you and everyone else on my side then. Yeah, that rumor was pretty ridiculous. TJ so doesn't need to use me as leverage to get better roles. His talent is amazing enough as it is."

"Agreed, no offense to you of course," Martha replied, hip checking Gabriella a little. "Besides, you aren't the type to let a guy do that to you even if TJ tried. See, anyone who knows you knows that story like a lot of the other rumors in this industry is just bull crap. I mean, seriously, it's insane the amount of money these tabloids give for some unidentified source provided stories. Where's the truth in that?"

"Nowhere," Gabriella laughed, rolling her eyes as she thought of how desperate someone would have to be to give false information like that out. It was then that she remembered Sarah and her possible role in all the leaks and rumors about her and Troy. "Then again, some people I think use the media as a weapon more so than the money when they give the tabloids the stories they do."

Martha paused as she gave Gabriella's statement some thought. "I could see that being completely possible." When Gabriella didn't say anything further, Martha got a feeling that Gabriella was thinking of something more than just a general statement. "You know who is feeding the tabloids don't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Gabriella admitted. "What I do know though is that this world here is much more glamorous on the other side looking in."

"Ain't that the truth! I mean, I've met and worked with people who are known in the tabloids for being these horrible people but have found that they are misunderstood only to find some of the sweethearts as being completely, well, anti what their reputation is. It's all one PR game in some ways."

"All very true."

Once Martha was done gathering her stuff, she and Gabriella walked out of the designated school for the day and blinked in the sunlight. "It's nice going home with sunlight. One benefit of working with minors," Martha commented, seeing Gabriella agree by her smile. "Plans for the night?"

"Dinner plans with Taylor and her boyfriend. Kind of a double date."

"Ah, so I bet you'll be waiting around for TJ to be done today. I guess I'll leave you to go seek him out. Looks by the schedule that it's just two more scenes for the day."

"Yeah, shouldn't be too long. Thanks Martha for listening."

"You are more than welcome. I'll be here whenever you want to talk about the rest too, if you ever do. See you tomorrow Gabriella!"

The two women exchanged hugs before Martha jumped into the waiting van to take her to the offsite parking lot while Gabriella began her stroll towards where the current scene was filming down the street.

She found a spot where she would be out of the way and out of notice by most of everyone who was concentrating on the scene and stood there to watch the rest of the activities of the day pass by. Not surprisingly, the day wrapped up far faster than Gabriella had expected it too, being more absorbed and entertained by watching the two scenes being filmed and watching the way Troy was able to just slip into his character so easily. Somehow, Gabriella knew she'd never tire of watching Troy do what he loved doing for a living.

Her presence though wasn't so unseen as it turned out because when the day was called to an end, Troy immediately walked straight over to her, embracing her in a tight hug before kissing her gently on the lips. "I've missed you all day! I hate when our lunches aren't at the same time."

"Ah, Troy, you seem like you actually were gone from my side for days or weeks instead of a few hours," Gabriella teased, finding it surprisingly easy to do.

"Oh, I see how it is. No love from you today Miss Montez," Troy replied back, making a face at his girlfriend. "Here I am telling you I missed you like crazy and you could care less!"

Gabriella shook her head. "I missed you too but a few hours is nothing compared to the longer amounts of time we've spent apart. I'm a perspective girl."

"All too true. So, I guess I better get changed huh? Dinner with Taylor and Chad still on?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"I'll make it as quick as possible. Gotta go drop stuff off at the wardrobe trailer after I change, then we'll be good to get in the van. Meet you here?"

"Wouldn't dream of moving," Gabriella returned, kissing Troy before he ran off to get ready to leave.

Gabriella slipped her cell phone out of her purse and texted Taylor that they would be at the apartment in about an hour give or take traffic, which could easily add an extra hour to that time if it was bad enough.

After that message was sent though, Gabriella had an urge she gave into. Finding his name in her Favorites list, Gabriella selected text message and typed a quick message to Luke.

_Thank you for the photo album and DVD. Helped answer a lot. Will talk soon._

In less than a couple of minutes, she got a beep and text message back.

_Looking forward to it, glad you're talking to me. Love you lil sis._

Without having to think about it, Gabriella texted Luke back.

_Love you too big bro._

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella startled as she heard her name spoken by an all too familiar voice, not having seen him approach her while she was busy texting. "Hi."

Samuel noticed her lack of any direct address of him and knew it was because of her still not knowing what to do with the situation she had been thrown into in the last few weeks. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Nothing big, promise."

"I'm okay. Just waiting for Troy."

"Ah, okay. Plans tonight?"

"Yup. Dinner with our best friends actually."

"Sounds like a nice evening." Samuel paused as he tried judging exactly where Gabriella's heart and mind were set, feeling in his gut it would be too soon to try to set up anything with her offset. After all, it had only been a day since he and Luke had spoken to her about everything, really talked. "Well I guess I'll leave you then. Have a nice night Gabriella."

Watching Samuel walk away changed something in Gabriella, a feeling she wasn't quite sure what to make of. "Samuel, wait."

Samuel stopped and turned, waiting with his breath held as Gabriella walked the few feet between them before they were standing close together. "Yes?"

"I, well, I just felt I had to tell you that there's no reason to be all pins and needles around me. I mean, yeah, things aren't peachy between us but I don't want you to look at me again like I may just break if you look at me wrong."

Feeling a bit ashamed that Gabriella saw all that, Samuel nodded. "I know, you're a strong woman. Sophia and Luke raised you well."

"Thank you," she murmured in return. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup, just as usual."

"Good." Gabriella made sure she gave her father the best smile she could, even if it was small. "See you later then."

Samuel just nodded before walking away, warmed by that short but telling conversation with his long lost daughter. Things may not be great between them right then but there was definite hope and that was more than enough for Samuel to hold onto.

* * *

"Seriously, Gabriella, I think we need to hire you as a cook at the club!" Chad announced, sitting back in his chair at the dining room table in Gabriella and Taylor's apartment. "That was absolutely delicious!"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Honestly Chad! Gabriella is really into her teaching career as am I. Neither of us are quite ready to give up on finding a job in our field anytime soon."

"So very true," Gabriella agreed, "but thank you for thinking so highly of my cooking Chad."

"Anytime. This was a great idea of eating here too. Nice, relaxed atmosphere."

"Also private and intimate," Troy added, smiling warmly at Gabriella before feeling his foot kicked under the table. "What?"

"Intimate? Hello, my girlfriend and I are right here!"

Before Troy and Chad got into a spar, Gabriella intervened. "I think Chad what Troy meant is just that it's just the four of us, where we can talk freely. After all, how else could we have told you the truth of what really has been going on between us, what's going on with me especially and my family."

"Oh, yeah, I get it." Chad gave Troy a sheepish smile while Troy rolled his eyes. "You know me. Slow with words."

"And that's putting it lightly," Taylor teased, laughing at Chad's pout before it dissolved into a smile and his arm squeezed her around her shoulders. "Speaking of Gabriella, are you really better with everything?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Gabriella replied, "Honestly, I'm on the road to being better. Just taking things as they come, not forcing anything. Whatever happens between Luke, our father, and me, well, it will just happen. There's no need to rush but I do know already that I can't live without them in my life somehow. Just don't know to what degree yet. Was just planning on feeling it all out as we go."

"More than fair I think," Troy commented, placing his hand over Gabriella's on the table, intertwining their fingers. "Since Taylor brought it up, what are you planning on doing Gabriella once the movie wraps? Have you had any nibbles on an actual teaching position yet?"

"No, not yet," Gabriella answered, sharing a look with Taylor. "Taylor and I keep an ear open on everything going on in the area as far as teaching jobs together but not much is open at this point and time. I think things will pick up again end of next spring and hopefully we'll have better luck then. Until then, I'll probably see if I can do some private tutoring or something."

"I'm still keeping an eye open for an opening at my work," Taylor volunteered. "It would be fun to work together for at least a few months."

"You could always do that nanny and tutor thing again. I know a great family with an adorable little boy and a bratty teenage girl who would love to have you," Troy offered, grinning as Gabriella's face told of how quickly she put together that statement. "Seriously, I know they'd take you back in a heartbeat."

Gabriella though shook her head. "I don't think so Troy. They're doing just fine without me. Plus, I can't just leave Taylor and the apartment here."

"Thanks Gab." Taylor smiled at her best friend. "We'll figure all this out though together, I know it."

"Dude, notice how your girlfriend made no mention over any hardship over leaving your sorry ass behind for months here?" Chad smirked at Troy. "Quite the blow!"

Scoffing a little, Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella, pulling her and her chair closer to his side. "Please, I know where my girlfriend's heart is and she'd miss me as I'd miss her but if it made her happy, she knows too that I'd support her all the way. Right Brie?"

Gabriella smiled as she looked up at Troy. "Right. Same goes for you. Who knows where your next project will take you and it very well could be in another country for all we know."

"True. See Chad? This is what it's all about. Having someone in your life that you love more than yourself and really understanding one another without words even."

When Chad started making vomit motions, Taylor glared at him and sharply jabbed him in his stomach. "Behave Chad!"

"Yeah, yeah," he answered, earning a sharper glare from his girlfriend while Troy and Gabriella laughed.

After everyone was done, including an apple pie Taylor had picked up on her way home for dessert, Troy blocked all of Gabriella's attempts to clean up. "No way, go sit down on the couch and unwind with Taylor. Chad and I have the dishes handled."

"But Troy," Gabriella began to protest, stopping when Troy kissed her.

"No protesting. You've worked hard today and managed to still whip up a yummy meal. Least we can do."

"But you worked even harder and you know I don't mind cooking!"

"I know but you need to also learn when to just let a guy spoil you once in a while, especially when that guy is me. Now scoot. Go gossip with Taylor or swoon over some hot guy on TV as you two do whenever Chad and I aren't around."

Gabriella gave Troy a small smile before kissing him once more. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

When Gabriella left and grabbed Taylor to go hang out in the living room, Troy spotted Chad trying to sneak away with them. "No way man, get back here. You are so helping!"

"But Troy, this was your offer!" Chad protested. "Or can't you do this by yourself?"

"I can but I can tell you that Taylor would appreciate you doing it too. Then we both can spend more time with our girlfriends. Come on Chad, longer you stall, longer you are kept away from Tay."

Sighing, Chad slumped his shoulders forward before picking up plates from the dining table. "All right, you drive a hard bargain. Things I do for you all."

In the middle of cleaning up, giggles were heard from the living room making Chad give Troy a questioning look. "What do you think they're doing?"

"Probably drooling over some dream worthy guy on the television," Troy answered easily.

"What? You act all nonchalant about that and so sure!"

"Helps that was one of the suggestions I gave Gabriella. You know she and Taylor do that whenever we're not around anyway."

"True but still! You gave her actual permission to drool over some other guy and inadvertently gave my girlfriend the same permission? You're nuts dude, totally nuts!"

"Nah, I am just that sure of my relationship with Gabriella to know that no amount of drooling she does over some celebrity that's not me doesn't matter cause it's me that is here and now with her. All I need to know." When Chad slapped a wet hand on Troy's forehead, Troy made a face as he pulled away. "Man, what was that for?"

"Just feeling if you had a fever cause that totally seemed like you were sick."

Amused, Troy shook his head. "Nope, not sick, just in love. If you don't know how that feels yet with Taylor, I'm willing to bet you will soon enough."

"Yeah? Well when I start acting like a soft pushover like you, kill me before it scars okay?"

"Whatever. It's already started anyway, you just don't know it yet."

"Has not!"

"Has too!"

"Has not!"

"Has too!"

"Boys, what's going on in there?" Taylor called out, silence now coming from the living room.

Chad and Troy exchanged a look and grinned. "Nothing!" they yelled back in unison.

There was a pause before laughter filled the apartment from both pairs, setting the tone for a nice night in spent all together.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Time flew by for Gabriella and as she drove into work, she shook her head in disbelief as she realized that there were only a few days left of being a studio teacher, at least for this project. The movie was finally wrapping after several weeks of hard work on both the cast's and crew's parts and it left a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

"You do realize I don't even need to be there to know that you are in danger of getting into an accident navigating Los Angeles traffic and not being totally and completely focused on where you're driving, right?" Josh spoke, chuckling as he imagined the guilty look that passed his close friend's face. "Besides talking to dreamy me, it's clear your mind is still processing everything going on in your life."

"You know, for being a guy and usually a dense guy, you are proving to be insightful today," Gabriella chimed, inching forward and stopping once more before glancing at the clock again. "This is why I give myself plenty of time to get to where I need to go. Southern California traffic sucks."

"Duh. So, have you learned anything further about your family?"

Gabriella had a no holds conversation with Josh on the phone just last week about everything that was truly going on when she found that she needed a new perspective, someone she could trust and would also hold a new angle of how to view things. Luckily, the tabloids nor general population at large had gotten wind of Samuel being her father. So far, the only ones who really knew were Troy's family, Gabriella's family, of course, and their tight circle. Even of those close friends Troy and she had, only Taylor, Chad, and now Josh knew. Zeke and Sharpay would be told more than likely when they were together again back in Los Angeles after Sharpay's tour wrapped up. It was definitely not something Gabriella wanted to be sprung on Sharpay while she was on the road and Zeke had gone to join her a little bit ago before Gabriella was ready to tell him.

"I've made more headway with why it seemed like neither Luke or Samuel wanted to tell me. It's a bit complicated but from talking to them both, it seems like after Samuel offered me the studio teacher position through Damon, and I had accepted, Samuel's first response was to make sure Luke didn't tell me about him so he had a chance to get to know me before any barriers could be erected. Then, after running into each other at the restaurant, I think I told you about it the weekend after it happened because Troy was so over the moon about meeting his director idol, Luke and Samuel spoke again, this time Luke demanding our father to promise not to tell me."

There was silence for a few moments before Josh asked, "So your father asks Luke to not tell you about Samuel because he wants to become your friend, which is messed up yet not a bad plan. Then, Luke later calls him back and forces a promise out of him to not tell you when Luke possibly saw a chance that Samuel may cave and tell you on his own. Looks to me that they both were twistedly looking out for you yet sucked with the execution of trying to protect you from them and the truth."

"Yup, that about sums it up." Gabriella noticed she was getting closer to the exit and began trying to inch her way over to cross four lanes, knowing she'd need the couple of miles left to successfully make it over to the off ramp. "Some part of me still can't believe it all happened this way."

"Are you still talking to them both now?"

"Talking I am managing to do well now. Beyond that, it's a 'see how it feels' situation, all the time. They've gotten good about not pushing me though. I do have to give them that."

"So your trip to talk face to face with Luke went well?"

Gabriella thought back to the weekend trip she took on her own to talk with Luke about everything just two weeks ago and knew she had accomplished what she had set out to do. "It went more than well. He was honest with me and we were able to really talk about everything, work things out. Luke was really sorry, I don't think I've ever seen him so scared as when he talked about the possibility of losing me from his life."

"Face it Gabriella, you mean the world to a lot of people, including myself."

"Me? I'm a little nobody."

Josh scoffed at the mere idea of his good friend being considered a nobody. "Do you think I associate myself with nobodies? Even better, do you think TJ Barnes would fall head over heels in love with a nobody?"

"How do you know he's head over heels in love Josh?"

"Please, the man would be an idiot not to be. Now don't get me wrong, you and I are just friends, but even I can see how gorgeous you are inside and out. Besides, the tabloids all proclaim he's whipped like a fresh collection of whipped cream."

"Do you have any idea how corny you just sounded?"

"Lots but you get my point."

"Yeah, sadly I do," Gabriella teased, making another lane change. "So you're studying tabloids now huh?"

"Passes time while I'm waiting around the halau for stuff and people."

Gabriella noted a subtle change in Josh's voice and laughed as she got a clear picture of who Josh had been waiting around for lately, at least she had a large suspicion. "Something tells me you aren't waiting for your mother. Are you crushing on Hayden, Josh?"

After sputtering, Josh replied, "Me? Crushing on Hayden? Are you crazy? She's younger than me!"

"So? I'm younger than Troy," Gabriella pointed out, knowing she more than had a point. As much as she loved the idea of Josh actually being interested in a female more worthy of his attentions that could probably teach him a thing or two about dating, she also was nervous about how it would go. Josh was a wonderful friend but his dating tendencies, well, as Gabriella had heard, sometimes left things to be desired. "You're being careful with her, right?"

"Please, like I don't know who her older brother is and what you alone would do to me if I hurt the girl? I know what I'm doing Gabriella. Besides, my mom would beat you and your loverboy at skinning me alive for hurting one of her favorite students."

"Favorite student? Wow, that was fast."

"Hayden has a talent that you highlighted with your own passion. The way she moves those hips too…"

"Enough Josh! Way TMI!"

He chuckled, imagining the expression on his friend's face. "Hey, that's nothing compared to the looks your man gives you. This is the fun of you dating a Hollywood celebrity. I can keep tabs on you without even really trying. Nice choice of clothes when you visited the doctor's office last week by the way."

"Ugh, I hate how much we get followed sometimes," Gabriella groaned. "It's feast or famine. Either the paparazzi hunt you down to the ends of the Earth or they haven't a clue where you are and where you're going."

"Bunch of vultures."

"Pretty much. It's a small price to pay though."

"I see being whipped is applicable to you both these days."

"Yeah, well, sue me."

Laughing, Josh said, "Oh wow, real mature there Gabriella."

"Well I gotta be silly stupid at some part of my day and it certainly isn't going to be with the minors. Wow, I really can't believe we're so close to being done."

"Speaking of being done, any success in securing a new job? How's the search coming?"

"Still jobless. It's the middle of the school season for most schools and so typically none of them are really hiring. I just have to bid my time is all and be patient," Gabriella answered, talking more so to herself than to Josh as she belatedly realized. Encouragement was everything at the moment when it came to her career. "Troy already has his next project lined up after a month of supposed down time."

"Supposed?"

"Filled with photo shoots and such plus the holidays. Then right after, he's off I'm sure to some far away location to film his next project."

Josh tried coughing to cover his laugh but failed. "I'm sorry Gabriella but it sounds like you're pining for the dude already."

"What can I say? I'm a fool in love," she confessed, knowing if anyone on the traffic packed freeway looked her way, they would see a dreamy look on her face. "He has really stepped up to the plate and dealt with a lot of my own drama that he didn't need to add to his own life. Kind of makes him even more dreamy."

"And you have officially crossed over into chick lingo world. I respect that he makes you so happy though, so long as he doesn't hold out on you anymore."

"I don't think he will either. And I do understand more so now than I did weeks ago why he did but I also know in the future he'd rather be totally transparent with me if he can. Same goes for me."

"Glad to hear things have mended so well. What about your father and brother? Any big happy reunions in the works?"

With a sigh, Gabriella replied, "No, not in the immediate future. I think with Samuel's schedule being so busy with the wrap of this project, he goes into editing and such, at least from what I've learned being around set, and Luke has been busy with Birgitte and their upcoming child on the way. Which does remind me I need to get moving on the baby shower."

"Typical Gabriella. Not exactly buddy buddy with your brother yet there you are showering him and his family with love."

"Would you expect anything else?"

"Not at all. Listen, I gotta go. Text ya later?"

"Sure. Bye Josh, nice catching up."

"You too. Later!"

When Gabriella hung up via her Bluetooth, she glanced at the clock and noted she still had some time to get to set so she decided to detour and pick up a Starbucks run.

Shortly after, with her normal school bag and the assorted drinks in hand, Gabriella locked her car and jumped into the waiting van that whisked her away to the location for the day of shooting.

Once there, she jumped out of the van and surveyed her surroundings, seeing all the real action going on to her left where they had blocked part of the street they were filming on. She hadn't taken more than ten steps when a pair of hands slid over her eyes.

"Guess who," a gruff voice murmured in her right ear.

Smelling his trademark scent, a light dash of cologne mixed in with a scent that was undeniably Troy, Gabriella smiled, deciding to play dumb. "I don't know but by the sounds of it you sound pretty sexy. Just don't tell my boyfriend I said that. He'd get mighty jealous."

"Hey, I'm not the jealous type! Well, okay, maybe with you I am," Troy admitted, uncovering her eyes and quickly stepping around her to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "You knew it was me didn't you?"

"Yup, not going to lie." Gabriella smiled as she observed how blue Troy's eyes looked in his current wardrobe, happy to see that bit of sparkle there. "Brought your favorite Starbucks drink."

"See, you are a total goddess to me, I don't deserve you."

"Please, you act like I harvested the beans and roasted them myself," she laughed, handing Troy his drink and taking a sip of her own.

Troy noticed the third cup in the tray. "I thought Martha was off today."

"She is."

"Whose is that then?" An uncertain look crossed Gabriella's face. "Ah, for Samuel huh? Nice of you."

Gabriella shrugged. "I just, I don't know. Something came over me while I was in line and told me to do it. Insanity maybe?"

"Nah, just your heart, that beautiful, wonderful, forgiving heart of yours. It puts all the rest of us to shame. Come on, I'll walk with you to his trailer. They are still setting up the first scene so we're running a bit behind."

With Troy's arm wrapped around her, Gabriella always felt more comfortable in any situation and just then was no exception. It was just one more thing that Gabriella felt lucky to experience.

Just as they neared the trailer though, the door banged open just before a woman rushed out of the trailer, almost running right into them. When she looked up to meet their gazes, Gabriella gasped as she saw the redness there in Sarah's eyes. It was clear that she had been crying and Gabriella surprised herself again for the second time that morning by actually feeling sympathetic towards her.

"Sarah, are you okay?"

After a distinctive sniff and a narrowing of her eyes, Sarah's body visibly stiffened. "Like you care. This is all your fault, you know that? All of it! Everything would have been so much better if you never existed!"

When Gabriella's eyes widened at Sarah's sudden attack, it was the only prodding Troy needed to close down whatever scheme or harm Sarah was planning this time. "Enough Sarah! Whatever it is that has crawled under your skin, I can guarantee it has nothing to do with my girlfriend. In fact, I'm just completely tired of this shit you put us all through, especially as of late!"

"Troy, you don't have to…" Gabriella tried to intervene, knowing the trio were drawing attention from crew members.

"No, it's damn time she finally knows the truth. I know what manipulative games you've been playing Sarah and so do a lot of other people. Your identity as an unidentified onset source has been revealed multiple times. Sad truth is that the only one you were doing harm to with all those lies was yourself."

"So Samuel told you already huh? He lied to me! He said he was the only one that knew!" Sarah screamed, completely losing any sense of composure. "There's no way I'm sticking to that deal, what he wants!"

Confusion passed between Gabriella and Troy, both silent as their minds tried to figure out what Sarah was talking about. In that time though, Samuel, hearing the commotion, had stepped out and looked beyond angry. And yet, his words were calm albeit filled with power and underlying with a threat. "Sarah, I think you need to compose yourself. Put some real thought into this before you make another bad decision."

"You lied though! TJ knows! They all know! Nothing will get better!"

With a shake of his head, Samuel stepped down from his trailer and approached the trio. "I wasn't the one who told him and I have a feeling Troy doesn't possess what I do. Sarah, think about this. You need to curb these antics of yours if you're serious about making it in this industry. There's still time, I'm willing to let things go but you have to stop doing this to yourself."

Sarah let out a hysterical laugh that made Gabriella nervous. "Stop doing this to myself? I don't know what you're talking about Samuel. To me, the only people who have something to lose here is all of you. You all will wish you paid me the attention I deserve, dated me while you had the chance. You'll all be sorry! When I'm through with all of you, the entire world will know the awful sides of all of you! Your favoritism Samuel! Your player ways TJ! And you Gabriella, they will all know what a conniving bitch you are!"

Having more than enough, Samuel put his hand up and signaled to the security team he had on standby. "Get her out of here. Sarah Winslow, you are officially done on this project and at least with all of my future projects."

"But you can't! There are still scenes to be done! I'm the leading lady! I'm a rising star! You can't get rid of me!"

"I can and I have."

After witnessing Sarah struggle when she was surrounded by security and then promptly escorted off the set, Troy realized how silent the set had become. He looked around and saw that everyone else was in complete shock over what happened. When his attention returned to Samuel, he saw the grim look on his face. "Samuel?"

Instead of answering, Samuel put a hand up, silencing him. "Robert, did you get all that?"

"Every syllable. When you warned me this might happen, I didn't know it'd be so explosive," Robert answered, coming out of the shadows with a video camera in hand. "I got great footage but I don't think you'll need it with all the witnesses here."

It was then that Samuel realized exactly how many pairs of eyes were trained on them. "Sorry everyone, I was trying to be discreet about this. I don't like drama on my set to begin with but this needed to be done. With the early departure of Ms. Winslow, I'll need some time to reorder the last few days of shooting we have. Everyone, please take an hour break. We'll be back on track when you return." Samuel then turned to Gabriella and Troy, both of whom were staring at him speechless. "Follow me, I've had enough public fodder for a year and you need to know what just happened. Robert?"

Without a word, Robert handed over the camera before winking at Gabriella and Troy, heading in the direction of Vince and some of the other cast members to see to their needs.

Once the trailer door was firmly closed behind them, Gabriella set the tray of drinks down on a nearby counter while Samuel plopped down on his favorite chair in the trailer. "Sit down you two, please."

Unable to do or say anything else, both Troy and Gabriella obliged. "What's going on Samuel?" Troy asked, seeing how Gabriella looked to still be trying to absorb everything in. "What just happened?"

"Something that should have happened ages ago," Samuel admitted, letting out a sigh as he ran his right hand over his now weary looking face. "I suspect from your words out there Troy that you have also gathered the idea that Sarah isn't as innocent as she plays to be. I'm willing to bet too that your team knows she's been leaking both truth and lies to the press at large from the set and in particular about you and Gabriella."

"Yeah but we needed more concrete evidence. I've been on best behavior and been tasting blood in my mouth whenever I was around her to try to keep things cool on set when I really just wanted to rip into her for all this."

"Well it seems that I was able to be a good director, friend, and father in this instance. I pulled Sarah in here to discuss what I just became in possession of, a trace that was done mapping some of the latest emails from a generic email account stemming from an IP address linked to her." Samuel managed a smirk when he saw the surprised looks on both of their faces. "Hey, I know a thing or two about technology and even better, I have connections to the right people who could make this happen."

"So you got proof all the slander and lies have been from her?" Troy questioned, feeling as excited about this as Michael got about new toys. "So this is all over?"

Hating to squash the joyous look that was now on Troy's face, but knowing he needed to be truthful, Samuel shook his head. "Not necessarily. If anything, I think I may have angered a black widow who is now out for the kill but it had to be done. What I had Robert film, just in case something did happen, will be enough to keep tabloids from printing anything that stems from her or at the very least make them think twice. Several copies will be made and sent to lawyers of the studio, my own, and yours Troy. It proves intent to do harm."

"So you knew? This was all planned out?"

Gabriella's astonished voice captured Samuel's attention, making him look at his daughter. "No, it was my one of my worst case scenarios. I had hoped by talking to Sarah that she would realize that she needed to stop her behavior, not continue it. I saw how much she was not only hurting this project but those attached to it, especially you Gabriella. As a director, I couldn't let her continue to poison this experience but more importantly, as a father, even if you don't recognize me really to be yours, I had to protect my daughter."

A slew of emotions flew through Gabriella, many of which warred against each other. "That means a lot Samuel and I know Troy and I both appreciate your help in ending her schemes."

"But it doesn't really change anything between you and me," Samuel finished, not wanting Gabriella to have to say the words. "I know and understand. I did this more so for myself to be honest, to know that I did the best I could to protect you in at least an arena in which I could. God knows I understand how much I've hurt you, in the past and now. Just know that regardless of what you see me as, I will always see you and Luke as my children. No one else needs to know and I can fade away from your life if you really want me to. You and Luke call the shots."

Troy, amazed at the turn of events and topics of conversation in such a short period of time, stayed silent, knowing this was now a more personal conversation between Gabriella and Samuel, staying seated only because of the tight grip Gabriella had on his hand.

"You really would leave all together if I asked you, wouldn't you?" Gabriella voiced out loud, a bit of wonder in her voice. "As much as a part of me wants to be immature and slam into you that you have experience in leaving us, a bigger part of me realizes how much doing that, again, would tear you apart."

"It would but I would do it."

There was silence in the trailer minus the ticking of a clock nearby for a full minute while Gabriella and Samuel just looked at each other.

Licking her lips, Gabriella managed to find her voice again. "You made a choice today and you chose something I know that would make Mom very proud."

"What do you mean?" It was Samuel's turn to be confused. "Sophia would have hated my scheming and plotting. She may have applauded me trying to put Sarah in her place."

"It's more than that though. Don't you see? You made a choice today and it's that choice I know she would have been proud of you for. You showed me today the man she fell in love with, the man that still lives in you today. Do you really not see it?" When Samuel shook his head, Gabriella pushed on. "You chose your family over your career."

Troy smiled in response to his girlfriend's smile, seeing the way her eyes watered a little with unshed tears. "She's right Samuel. This can all still end badly but you put your whole career on the line to try to stop this. We all know that the tabloids, printed and televised, put the spin they want to on everything. This very well could backfire but you did it all anyway."

"One does as he must to protect his family and loved ones, even estranged." Samuel managed his own smile before the moment was broken with a knock on his door. "Come in!"

Robert popped into the trailer, looking between the three before giving Samuel his undivided attention. "Studio execs are on their way, thought you should know. They want to talk about what happened and what's going to happen about the unshot scenes."

"Thanks. Bring them in here when they arrive. I've got a good plan in mind but we'll have to see what they think."

"Sure thing Sam," Robert replied, exiting as quickly as he entered.

"And so the firestorm begins," Samuel murmured, touched to see the worried look on his daughter's face. "Don't worry Gabriella, I'm ready for whatever comes. I knew what this could start. You two better get out of here though, I don't want you touched by my own doings."

"Samuel, I don't know what to say," Gabriella started, now choked by the most tender feelings she's had as of late for her father. "I really am worried about you and what will happen."

"Don't be. My choice, my consequence. That's what love is about, right? Risking it all for your loved ones? I learned that lesson much too late but I know you both are very familiar with it. Even if the world never knows what a wonderful daughter and son I have, I do and that's enough."

Before the words were fully thought out in her head, Gabriella stood up and bent over to hug him. "Despite everything we still have to work through, getting to know each other better, I'd be proud for people to know you were my father and I know Luke would be too. It's never too late to fix things when it comes to family."

In disbelief he was holding his daughter in his arms, with no lies between them, Samuel tightly wrapped his arms the best he could around her considering their positions, unable to hide his grin. He opened his eyes and caught Troy also smiling at them, the image slightly blurred by tears of happiness. "Thank you Gabriella. I hope I'll continue to make you proud. I really do love you and your brother so much, just as much as I still love your mother, may she rest in peace. You truly are your mother's daughter, she'd be so proud of you."

"Thanks," Gabriella whispered, pulling away and straightening, feeling actually more at peace with everything than she had been in a long time. "I guess we better go so you can start preparing. Are you sure you don't want us here? We were witnesses."

Samuel shook his head. "No, it's better that you not be here. It means the world though that you offered Gabriella. Maybe can we do dinner tomorrow night? It's an early shoot schedule so we should be done in time."

"I'd like that." When Gabriella was almost out the door, she stopped as she spied the now chilled drinks. "I brought you some Starbucks but it's probably cold, sorry."

"I think the microwave can take care of that. Thank you Gabriella."

"You're welcome." Gabriella grabbed her own drink and followed Troy out of Samuel's trailer, both leaving the vicinity easily enough before the big show went down in that same trailer minutes later.

Safely hidden from the cast and crew in Troy's trailer, Gabriella and Troy sat on his couch, Gabriella curled up and tucked into Troy's side. "Is he going to be in a lot of trouble?"

"Possibly, but I doubt it. There's enough people who can back him up on this. Sarah needed to be dealt with a while ago and he did offer her an out."

"Is she going to be sued?"

Gabriella's continued line of questions exposed her innocence when it came to the political world of Hollywood but more importantly her worry over how it would affect everyone involved. "I don't think so. The tape is more so to stop the tabloids from running more garbage. It's hard to successfully win a case of slander because it needs to be proven that the magazine or show knew ahead of time they were airing lies. I think we'll have enough power with combined teams to stop any idiocy she may cook up."

"Good, I'm glad," Gabriella murmured, her mind still whirling around everything. "Wow, she's actually out of our lives."

"For now," Troy answered, wanting to be up front with his girlfriend. "In truth, I don't know what the studio is going to do. It's in her contract that she does publicity for this movie. There are a few scenes left she was supposed to be in too but nothing crucial to the movie. Samuel does have logistics to work out but nothing he can't handle."

"So you're telling me she could be doing PR with you in several months down the line, free to hang all over you and spread more lies?"

"She could be doing PR, yes, for the movie but my team already had all intentions of making sure we did as little as possible together. There will be no staged romance like stories or rumors. Heidi was more than enough to deal with in terms of that stuff and Gail already knows to never even think about trying to set that up again. Damon has my back too on the manager front plus my agent Tricia who is anxious to meet you. She's back from maternity leave, she left right before you came into my life, and more than geared up for finding me future projects."

"Wow, so many people are on your side. Although, I do understand the thing with Heidi and Sarah to a point."

"You do?"

"TJ Barnes is a hot commodity and a sexy celebrity idol. What woman in her right mind could do anything to stop themselves from falling for you? I know I certainly couldn't, and having you as my rock through the times I needed you the most has made me love you just that much more." Gabriella smiled as she thought of what to add. "Then again, I already thought you were oh so dreamy when I was twelve, remember?"

"Damn posters don't work both ways," Troy teased, grazing her lips with his. "I think I'd have been drooling over you too. Wait, you were twelve, that sounds so bad."

Gabriella giggled, causing Troy to chuckle. "True but you are only a few years older. Then again, more reason for us not to have met until we did, right?"

"Yup, otherwise Gail would have had a lot more explaining to do to the public at large…"

Laughter filled the room as both relaxed until they were needed back on set, the feeling of things turning around for the better for them both alive and well.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Before the official wrap party that was being hosted by Samuel at Troy and Chad's club, Troy and Gabriella had been invited to a more private affair at Samuel's home. It was that invitation that caused Gabriella to fidget as she stood on the porch next to Troy, feeling his hand press against the small of her back in comfort as they waited for Samuel's front door to open.

"We don't have to go in you know," Troy stated, more than feeling the nerves roll off Gabriella. "We can still just meet up with everyone at the club."

"No, we can't. I don't even know why I'm nervous," Gabriella confessed, trying to give Troy her best reassuring smile. "I'm being silly, I know. We've been fine on set the last few days and thankfully everything is blowing over with no real trouble."

Troy though understood Gabriella more than she believed another guy would have. "But being here at his home is personal and that's why you're nervous. I get that Brie. As good as things have been, especially after your dinner with him the other night, you don't have to rush anything. He knows you are still dealing with things and he has a long ways to go before you really could have a fully repaired relationship."

Nodding, Gabriella answered, "Yeah, and that's what makes me really want to try with him that much more. If he were pushy or not understanding I don't think I'd feel this way, but I do feel this way because of him. Does that make sense?"

He laughed, kissing her forehead. "More than."

Just then, the door opened and Samuel stood before them, a smirk on his face. "Welcome! I see you found your way here and look mighty cozy." When both blushed before stepping over the threshold, Samuel only grinned more. "What's wrong Troy? Feeling guilty over being caught kissing my daughter?"

Before Troy could reply, Gabriella let out a squeal before rushing past Samuel to embrace a pregnant woman further down the entry hallway. "Birgitte! You're here!"

Birgitte laughed, hugging back her sister-in-law. "I am and so is your brother. Samuel invited us out for the wrap parties and I convinced Luke this was a good idea. I hope you don't mind. After you and he seemed to patch things up and then what I've heard of the progress you're making with your father, I thought it was time to help you out to try to get the family back in line of sorts."

"I'd love your help. It's a slow but steady healing process," Gabriella revealed, seeing Luke grinning at her from where he was now greeting Troy. She waved at him, causing Luke to come straight over. "Hi Luke."

"Hi Gaby," he murmured, hugging his little sister tightly. "Hope you don't mind we're crashing your party."

"Please, you're hardly crashing when our father invites you."

"True but you didn't know," Luke replied, kissing her cheek. "Can you please tell Birgitte she needs to go sit back down on the couch she was just on?"

Birgitte rolled her eyes. "Easy Luke, I thought you said you weren't going to suffocate me anymore."

"I'm not!" Luke protested. "Just worried about you and our baby is all."

"I know Luke but I promise you, we're both fine."

"All right, all right," Luke conceded, leaning in to kiss his wife.

When Gabriella felt a hand on her hip, she looked up to see Troy smiling down at her. "As much as some things change, clearly some things do not."

"Hey, we'll see how you fare when it's your turn, which by the way better not be any time soon," Luke warned.

"Wow, I think those are my threats you're stealing away to make against Gabriella's boyfriend," Samuel joked, patting his son's shoulder. "Then again, I guess you do have just as much right as I do in this particular arena."

What could have been a tense moment actually passed by rather easily with all five laughing. "Gaby, do you want to put your coat and purse down? We're using Samuel's study to throw everything in there," Birgitte offered.

"I'll take it," Gabriella answered. "Where is the study?"

Luke chuckled as Birgitte looked to her right and then her left, her uncertainty clearly written on her face. "I'll go with you Gaby, don't worry. Troy, your jacket?"

Troy shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to him. "Are we the first ones here?"

"Yes, the rest of the executive team will be here eventually. You came a bit early but I'm glad you did," Samuel answered, watching as Luke and Gabriella walked down the hallway together. "If you'll excuse me, I want to make sure they don't get lost."

After Luke opened yet another guest bedroom, Gabriella giggled. "You really don't know where his study is do you?"

"Hey, we only got here half an hour before you. I know which guest bedroom Samuel has set aside for us to stay in tonight but he only verbally told me where the study was when I volunteered to help to any degree he'd let me."

"Earning your keep?" Gabriella teased, laughing as Luke rolled his eyes.

"Something like that Miss Smarty Pants." Luke dared to open another door and smiled in victory when he saw a room with a comfortable couch and a desk with a full wall of books and DVDs, a few awards scattered about as well. "Bingo!"

Gabriella bit her tongue from teasing her brother any further, walking into the room to place her purse and jacket on the couch. When she straightened, she looked around the room and felt her breathing stop when her eyes landed on a portrait of a familiar woman.

Wordlessly, Gabriella approached the portrait, a picture of their mother, where it hung above a small shelf with unlit candles that had been clearly been used along with a beautiful orchid. "He really is still in love with Mom."

"I may have made the mistake of leaving the three of you but you all were never far from my mind or heart," Samuel's voice answered, surprising both Gabriella and Luke, who had been staring at the portrait and the items used to honor her memory. "That's been in my study ever since I found out about your mother passing. Sophia will never be forgotten by any of us and for good reason."

"Yeah," Luke agreed. "Mom won't ever be. It's just like I have always told Gaby. She lives on in us and watches over us. I'm sure that applies for you too."

Samuel nodded. "It does. Look, something has come up from my publicist, an idea, but I wanted to talk to you both, alone about it."

Sensing something serious was about to come out of their father's mouth, Gabriella prompted him. "What is it?"

"With all the stuff that went on this week with Sarah, there's a bit of a fear that even the most guarded secret I have, my personal life, may be exposed against my will. However, even more so than that, I don't think I can necessarily hide our biological relationship forever if you and I both move around in Hollywood, Gabriella."

"True," Gabriella replied, unsure of where Samuel was going with this. "What's the idea?"

Samuel took a deep breath, nervously looking at both his son and daughter alternately for a few moments, releasing the air out of his lungs when he realized it was now or never. "I'd like to introduce you tonight to executives who are on their way here and then to some of the crew I am close with and who are my usual colleagues on my projects. I am not going to make this into a big announcement or publish some type of statement at this point, but I don't want to hide you both either like you're some shameful secret, that is unless you both choose to hide me being your father."

Luke and Gabriella exchanged a look, both wondering what to make of this, Luke being the first of the pair to respond. "Well, I can only speak for myself but I have no problem with that. Everyone who is important in my life already knows you are our father. I think the person this will really impact though is Gaby."

With both her father and brother staring at her, Gabriella felt herself shifting from foot to foot while she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "I, well, it's a big thing, what you're planning on doing. I'm not ashamed of you being our father but it just, I am not a fan of any attention in Hollywood, I'm just not all that great with it to be honest."

"I completely understand, I'm not used to the small amount of attention I get and I've been at this far longer." Samuel smiled as he saw her relieved look. "If you're okay with introductions tonight, that's all I want to do. I certainly want to be more a part of your lives, slowly, but as for the public and paparazzi, I have no plans of making any formal statement."

"But if this gets out, won't you have to?"

"It's a possibility, that's why I'm doing the introductions to the people it matters to the most in my career. In my personal life, well, a lot of my connections in my career are also personal and the two that matter the most are right here in the room with me. I won't do anything though without consulting you Gabriella and Troy's team if you'd like. I won't let you be painted in any ugly light."

"No, I know that, I trust you in that regard," she replied. "I bet this is in case Sarah does figure out our real connection, so she can't exploit anything, right?"

"Yes, but I think it's also time that I'm honest with my real back story, who I was before I came to Hollywood. There's nothing wrong with the way I lived, just how I left things. Thankfully though, I am already mending things with you both, which is all that really matters to me."

The doorbell rang, interrupting the moment. "Sounds like some of the execs are starting to arrive," Luke stated. "I think we have a plan for tonight, introductions to those who really matter to you. Just, can I ask? Did you ask Birgitte and me here tonight because of this?"

Samuel shook his head, not surprised Luke would ask. "No, I asked you a week ago, before this idea was ever sparked by all of Sarah's plotting and such. I wanted you both here because you are my children and it's a celebration of all the hard work that went into this project, including yours Gabriella. The Benning family really has nothing but positive things to say about you. I wouldn't be surprised, by the way, if you get offers for your next studio teacher position soon."

Luke watched with amusement as Gabriella blushed. "Ever so modest. With their praise mixed with Troy's family's high recommendation of you, I think you'll be just as demand on sets as Troy is."

"Flatterer, both of you!" Gabriella exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Come on, it's rude to leave Birgitte and Troy by themselves to deal with the executives."

"True but you forget, your boyfriend is an expert at handling these people and I'm willing to bet he's got Birgitte well cared for as well," Luke answered. "At least he better."

The trio laughed as they made their way out of the study to join the small party that was just getting started.

* * *

"All right, you can relax now Gabriella. Last introduction is done, I promise," Samuel soothed, patting his daughter's hand that was resting on the inner part of his elbow where it was tucked into his arm. Once the true wrap party at Troy and Chad's club really began after they arrived earlier in the evening, Gabriella had been on her father's arm along with Luke, enduring all the introductions. "You look so nervous even though these are people you have worked with almost daily these past few months."

Gabriella gave Samuel an astonished look. "Well this is big news and I didn't know how they would take it. I mean, I don't know what I'd be thinking if I was them and learned that there was some secret family thing going on this whole time. Plus, it's so weird to be introduced considering they all already know me. Luke is a different story."

"Trust me, these people I've surrounded myself with on almost every project I do are good people. There's a reason why I keep them all around besides just enjoying their company."

"That AD seemed nice," Luke commented from the other side of Gabriella. "He didn't even seem all that shocked."

"Oh Robert? He probably had a clue in, plus he's always liked your sister."

"Like her huh? Troy has competition?"

Samuel laughed, seeing the twinkle in his son's eyes while his daughter blushed. "No, not serious competition. Perhaps if there was no Troy maybe, but I meant more so that Robert enjoys Gabriella's company and her presence on set."

"He was pretty instrumental in communicating with me for Troy when I wasn't speaking to any of you," Gabriella remarked, quickly realizing how far away those few weeks now seemed. So much had happened, including this move to be honest about the relationship among herself, her brother, and their father, that just finding out everything seemed to have happened so long ago. Then again, it also seemed so recent too, if that was even possible.

"Sounds like a good man to me," Luke commented, smiling as he saw his wife practically glowing as she stood next to Troy, talking to some of the cast and crew. "Looks like Troy is doing not too shabby in caring for my wife too."

"Please, like he'd let anything happen to her. He knows how much she means to me and especially you."

"Good, that means he definitely won't ever hurt you either," Luke smartly answered.

"Agreed," Samuel chimed in.

Gabriella looked between both of them and shook her head. "You two are such a pair together. Let me remind you, I am an adult woman, I can take care of myself."

"Maybe, but you'll always be my baby sister and Samuel's daughter, regardless of how old you are," Luke pointed out.

"Even when you have a baby of your own." Samuel chuckled as Gabriella rolled her eyes yet again. "That's not soon, is it? I don't want to have to go home and get my gun and shovel for Luke."

She felt her jaw drop at the very idea of what her father was suggesting, even if she knew he was joking when he laughed and winked at her. "So not funny! Besides, Luke knows for a fact that it won't be any time soon anyway. He wouldn't hurt Troy."

Luke thought about it before he agreed. "At least not for that. He hurts you and then gloves come off. Lucky for him, I do know about your promise ring and your promise to Mom."

Unlike Luke, Samuel didn't feel like he had any right to talk about retribution on Troy for possibly hurting Gabriella in the future considering everything he himself had done against his daughter. Despite the teasing and the light mood they all seemed to be in tonight, Samuel was still very aware that everything was not perfect between them but it was definitely a step in the right direction.

Interrupting the teasing banter between the siblings, Troy chose that moment to rejoin the trio with Birgitte on his arm, being safely handed over to her husband. "What's got you two fighting now? You really do remind me of me and Hayden you know."

"It's a sibling thing," Luke explained. "And if you must know, it was over…"

Gabriella slapped her hand over her brother's mouth before he could say anything further. "It was nothing, honest Troy."

Troy studied her all too innocent expression, which contrasted with Luke's more than amused expression. "I don't buy that but I think I better let this one slide. So, are you off introduction duty? Can I finally whisk you away to be my date finally?"

When Gabriella looked to Samuel, he chuckled. "Yeah, you two youngins go enjoy yourselves. Don't forget though, I've got a fantastic gag reel and such in just a few minutes so don't go far."

"We won't," Troy promised, taking Gabriella's hand in his before beginning to mingle among the rest of the people at the wrap party.

A short time after, Troy's attention was focused on his director, the father of his girlfriend, as Samuel managed to make an announcement.

"First of all, thank you all for coming tonight with your loved ones in celebration of a marvelous project. From craft services to our leading man, each of you have played a vital part to this movie and it would not have been the same without you. This is my way of thanking you, hosting the party tonight, but it doesn't even start to really express what a pleasure it has been these last few months." Samuel lifted the champagne glass in his hand as he saluted, "May this project flourish, may the critics and public alike fall in love with it, and may we all enjoy similar success and good health for the years to come."

"Cheers!" everyone in the room called out at various times and sayings, each taking a sip of their choice of beverage.

"Now that is done, I also have a bit of business to take care of. As is tradition, I have compiled my favorite bloopers and also have a taste of a trailer I whipped up rather quickly. I may have long editing hours ahead of me but with what I've seen already, I know this will be a hit."

When Samuel stepped down from the stage, the lights in the club dimmed as the trailer first began playing, everyone's attention riveted.

Troy watched with his breath held, anxious to see how everything turned out. By the end of the trailer, Troy's excitement for the project grew, seeing how well everything looked on film. 'Not bad, especially with the short amount of time Samuel had,' he thought to himself. When he glanced over at Gabriella, he felt even prouder. "Did you like it?"

"I can't wait to see an actual trailer let alone the movie Troy. Really. I knew already before this that you all would look great through the camera lens but this just proved it I think."

Troy slipped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing the top of her head. "Thanks Brie."

Their conversation came to a stop when the blooper reel began, laughter coming as soon as Troy appeared on screen, clearly tripping over his own feet in a scene with Phillip. From there, more and more hysterical scenes were played, even capturing some from the crew in addition to the cast.

The last two bloopers were of Sarah and then Phillip. Sarah was saying a rather serious line when she accidentally let out some gas, or in non-PC terms, farted, while Phillip ended the blooper reel with a time he uncontrollably hiccupped through a scene until Samuel had mercy and yelled cut.

Once the lights came back on, everyone in the room clapped and continued laughing, finding Samuel's creation absolutely entertaining, even for those who were mortified by their parts in it.

Troy leaned down and whispered into Gabriella's ear. "It's a good thing Sarah didn't come tonight. She would have had a hissy over that last one of her."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I agree. I've heard some people talking about her and wondering if she'd be allowed in."

"I don't think she'd be blocked but I don't think her publicist, agent, or manager would in their right mind let her resurface just yet. I heard though that she is expected to do some publicity for the movie, that although Samuel told her she was done filming, she is still considered to be under contract by the studio."

"Figures," she murmured. "We all couldn't possibly get off that easily."

"Trust me, there are going to be ground rules before she gets near me again for the publicity rounds. All my teams knows that I expect that and require it actually."

Gabriella turned in Troy's arms and looked up at him, both unaware of the people around them in that moment. "Do you really think that I'm that worried about Sarah still?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Troy replied, "Maybe? And maybe I'm still pissed off she talked to you that way before she was escorted off, the way she's been this entire time."

She reached up a hand and placed it soothingly on Troy's cheek. "I can understand your anger but don't worry about me. She may have been getting under my skin earlier in this project but not anymore, honest. I'm more worried about what this is going to now do to your project, Samuel's project."

"Don't be," he assured her. "This isn't the first time in the history of Hollywood that co-stars didn't get along or someone on set leaked lies and truth to the press. We'll be fine and hopefully this movie will stand on its own. With Samuel directing, I'm positive it will."

There was a deep cough before they heard, "Well I'm flattered you still think so highly of me Troy."

Gabriella and Troy both looked over at Samuel, Gabriella managing to suppress the giggle that almost erupted as Troy blushed at being caught. "I think Troy will always be a fan of yours, regardless of anything personal that has happened."

"Well I'm a fan of his too, especially now after working with him. Troy, what do you say to possibly another project in the future? With some time?"

Grinning, Troy nodded. "I'd be very interested in that and for the record, I am truly a fan of your professional work but also of your personal work." Troy wrapped his left arm around Gabriella's waist and pulled her close, looking down at her before looking back at her father. "Your children I think just may very well be your best work yet."

Samuel grinned, enjoying this special moment with his daughter and her boyfriend. "Well while I was involved in the creation of the script per se, it's Sophia and then Luke who deserve most of the credit for the successful project entitled Gabriella. Gabriella herself had a huge hand it in too but I appreciate your sentiment. Lord, I feel so much better knowing that it isn't such a heavy secret to harbor these days."

"I'm glad," Gabriella returned. "You being honest with me and the rest of the world who needs to know will only make things better. If nothing else, this whole experience has shown me that. Even if the truth at first only delivers you a world of pain and sorrow, it will always turn out for the better for it."

"And there's that wisdom I know you inherited straight from your mother," Samuel commented, chuckling as Gabriella blushed this time at his words. He stepped forward and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Enjoy tonight sweetheart. You worked just as hard as anyone else here and I know the world is now your oyster."

"Thank you," Gabriella replied, feeling Troy's fingers lightly tickle her side through her dress. She looked up at him and met his gaze. "Guess time will only tell now what that oyster offers me and gives all of us."

"Gabriella! Can I get a picture of you and TJ?" Phillip interrupted, his apologetic looking parents behind him. "Please? Oh and with Sam too!" he added as soon as he saw the director was also standing there.

The trio exchanged a look, knowing that Phillip and his family probably still were clueless of the familial relationship between Samuel and Gabriella. "Sure Phillip, anything you want," Gabriella answered for them all.

Marcy gave Gabriella a grateful look before stepping back and taking the picture with her digital camera, taking a few shots to make sure she could capture the best picture. "Perfect, thank you Sam, TJ, and Gabriella."

"Anything for our favorite future star," Troy answered, sharing a high five with Phillip. "How is your guitar playing by the way? Getting better?"

Phillip nodded his head enthusiastically. "Mom got me set up with the teacher you suggested and I've had my first two sessions with him. He was impressed I knew already what I did, all thanks to you. Thanks for letting me play with you last month TJ."

"No thanks needed, glad to always help a fellow musician."

"Well we are grateful, to all of you," Marcy stated, smiling at all three. "We're actually going to be leaving shortly but we, especially Phillip, wanted to make sure we said our proper goodbyes as it will be a while until we see everyone again."

"Yes, until the promo tours and the premiere," Samuel agreed. "Well Phillip, you did a fantastic job on set and impressed me with your emotional toolkit you draw from. Keep building on that and I know you'll go far."

"And if you keep up with your studies too, even if you hate schooltime on set, I know you'll have the best of both worlds, even in your hated subject of history." Gabriella laughed as Phillip made a face at the mere mention of the subject. "Promise me you'll still give history your all at school?"

"Yeah, yeah, promise," Phillip answered, smiling at her afterwards. "You are by far the coolest teacher Gabriella."

"Thanks Phillip, that means a lot coming from you."

"Yeah, I'd say she was pretty cool too," Troy murmured, sharing a grin with his girlfriend.

After the Benning family left, Troy looked at Gabriella. "Want to stay or do you want to head home?"

Gabriella glanced over at Samuel, who was now talking to some of the executive producers who had earlier been talking to Luke and Birgitte on their own. "I think I want to stick around a bit longer, if you don't mind."

"You kidding? Partying in my own club, with you on my arm? I could go on longer than New York City clubs allow and then some."

"And how long is that exactly? That New York City clubs go?"

Chuckling, Troy shook his head. "I'll just have to take you there so you can experience it yourself. There's so much to share together and before you say it, we have over a month to just goof off together before my next project. And after that, as far as I'm concerned, as Samuel told you, the world is our oyster and we just have to enjoy it all for what it's worth while we can."

"Agreed, but enough about this oyster talk. Let's dance!" Gabriella exclaimed, loving the new song that had begun playing while Troy was talking.

The two easily got into the rhythm together as they let go and danced on the dance floor among a crowd of cast and crew with their loved ones, the entire group truly celebrating in style a project wrapped and on its way to editing the only way they knew how, living it up into the wee hours of the morning and having a kick ass time doing it.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Gabriella stared out the window as she watched the cars and scenery pass her by, letting her thoughts wander as they often did as of late. Not having a job still freaked her out but thanks to the studio teacher position's pay, Gabriella didn't have immediate money worries, which was a huge relief. She did still have some Christmas shopping to wrap up, which she was hoping to do on this trip.

The sudden change of music, going from her iPod to the radio earned Troy a knowing look. "What?"

"Nothing," she answered. "I just find it funny that as soon as we get within range of the Bay Area radio stations' reach that you switch over. You are so a Bay Area man."

"Born, bred, and proud of it," Troy grinned, reaching over to take Gabriella's left hand in his and kissing the back of it. "Thank you for coming with me on this trip. I know everyone is going to be ecstatic to see you."

"Umm, hello? They are going to be over the moon to see you, silly man!" Gabriella exclaimed, referring to the fact that they were on their way to visit Troy's family for the next few days and none of them had an inkling that either of them were coming. "Let's just hope your family is in town. They should be with school being in session."

"Yeah, that plus I know for a fact that they aren't planning on any December traveling since we're having family over for the holidays at our home. Mom is in freaky cleaning mode according to Hayd."

"Good, so I can be useful while we crash there," Gabriella returned.

"You aren't the hired help Gabriella," Troy reminded his girlfriend. "And you weren't really hired to clean to begin with, I don't think."

Lifting her shoulder lazily in a shrug, Gabriella replied, "True, but I don't mind at all. With all this almost total industry shut down, I'm not sure what you're going to do to keep yourself busy."

Troy smirked a little, glancing at her briefly before turning his attention back on the road. "Really Gabriella? You wonder what I'll do? Wait a second, you aren't secretly playing for the other team now are you?"

"The other team?"

"Manager Damon or Agent Tricia?"

Understanding Troy was suspicious of her but not really understanding why, Gabriella studied his profile as he forced himself to watch the road while alternating looking at her. "What exactly are you accusing me of Troy?"

"Not accusing, asking and maybe teasing. Both of them have been trying to get me to look at new projects on the horizon. With the last minute schedule change of the new project due to casting conflicts for two roles, it got pushed back, which gives me some breathing room to do the premiere and PR tour for the January release, but they are already itching for me to choose the next one to pursue."

"Ah yes, I remember hearing about this. Honey, they'd have to really make it worth my while to get me to do their dirty work. I was just talking out loud since you are so used to being so very busy. I for one am glad you aren't going to be running away from L.A. anytime soon for your next project."

Troy laid his hand over hers where it rested on her left thigh and intertwined their fingers. "You know I don't want to even think about leaving you but it's going to happen even with the PR tour unless you actually come with me. All expense paid vacation while I work my behind off!"

"I told you that I'd think about it and I meant it, but I can't keep following you around Troy, you know that. As you have your career, I want to keep pace with mine. In fact, Taylor and I were just talking about what we can do to make sure we keep in prime shape to be hired as teachers."

Although he would love nothing more than Gabriella to be with him every day, Troy knew from experience and also knowledge of who Gabriella was that it wouldn't ever be that way. With his career taking him any place in the world to shoot or promote and with her career being locked in one place, the chances of them experiencing a typical, average relationship were slim but only because of them both following their dreams, something Troy wouldn't ever change. Sometimes the name of the game in Hollywood, as Samuel pointed out multiple times, was sacrifice, but Troy knew in his gut that in this case, everything would be worth it just to make things work with the woman sitting by his side in that moment.

"I'm positive you and Taylor don't have anything to worry about. If you really want, you can tutor Chad. I'm pretty sure he'd be open to be your guinea pig." Troy smiled as he heard Gabriella's giggle. Keeping their hands together, he raised his hand and kissed the back of hers, glancing at her briefly to see the faint blush he was still capable of producing on her lovely cheeks. "You know you mean the world to me Gabriella."

"The feeling is more than mutual Troy," she sweetly returned, leaning over and kissing his cheek, careful not to distract him too much as he continued to drive.

Before they knew it, Troy was pulling up to a familiar driveway, cutting off the engine once parked. When he looked over at the passenger seat, he saw his girlfriend looking up at the house with a small smile on her lips, one that rivaled his own. "We're home."

"We are," she answered, not even needing to think. Despite the Bolton family not really being blood relatives, Gabriella didn't need to think twice to realize that she really did see this place, these people who lived inside the house, as family.

Satisfied that she felt just as content as him, Troy got out of the car and popped the trunk, grabbing their bags, and closing the trunk before fishing in his pocket for the appropriate house keys. Not even needing to glance up, Troy knew the gray sky above could open up and pour on them at any moment. After joining Gabriella on the porch, Troy glanced at Gabriella and smiled again as he caught her bouncing a little in excitement. "You're catching Michael's enthusiasm and the little guy isn't even within eye sight yet."

"True, but he'll be home soon from school and we get to spend the next few days with him, Hayden, and your parents. How are you not excited?"

"Trust me, I am. Just pleased that you seem to be just as much." Troy winked at her before concentrating on the task of unlocking and opening the door, making quick work of turning off the alarm and setting their bags down in the entryway. "And I called ahead so everything is set."

"You and your connections at the California Academy of Sciences. I know Michael will be thrilled!"

"That's the hope at least. Who knows, maybe he's not into the fishies anymore. Kids' interests change rapidly sometimes."

Seeing the worry cross Troy's face, Gabriella quickly slipped off her shoes and approached his side, laying her hand gently on his arm. "Troy, what is this about? Michael loves spending time with you. He's crazy about his big brother."

"I just, it's been on my mind more and more how much I'm missing of his life, his growing up, just as I did of Hayden's. I'm an awful big brother!"

"Now that's total nonsense, you know that?" Gabriella gently placed a hand on each side of his face to get him to meet her gaze instead of staring down at the floor. "Yes, your career keeps you apart from your loved ones but when you get the chance, you make every effort to be in touch with them, to see them. I'm counting on that myself when you go off to your next project in February. Michael understands and he idolizes you. Yes kids often change their minds fast about things but his love for you isn't one of those things that will change like that."

"How do you know?"

Rising up on her toes, Gabriella kissed Troy before she pulled back and said, "Because I've seen you two together, countless times, and know that there's a special bond between you that won't vanish overnight. Because I know how I feel about my older brother and know that the bond may change over time, be tested, but will never be truly broken without severe disaster striking. Find that confident man I know TJ is and reign him back in because you are worrying for nothing."

With a sigh, Troy leaned his forehead against hers and smiled as he looked into her eyes. "You are too wonderful for me, you know that? And of course when we are eventually separated, you'll be on my list of people to stay in touch with, towards the top of the list actually. Just don't tell Chad you replaced him."

"I'll try not to," Gabriella giggled, meeting Troy's lips in a sweet kiss just as the sound of the garage door opening echoed through the house. "Showtime! They know you're here now with your car out front, I'm expecting little feet to be running towards you in just a few seconds."

True to Gabriella's prediction, a very excited and blessedly familiar voice bounced off the walls as soon as the door to the garage opened. "TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!"

Gabriella watched in satisfaction as any trace of worry and doubt vanished from Troy's face to be replaced by a grin that almost rivaled that of the little boy's face who ran through the halls and straight into Troy's arms. "TROY!"

"Hey little guy, how was school?" Troy kissed Michael's forehead as he shifted the little weight in his arms. "Have fun with your friends Michael?"

Michael anxiously nodded his head. "We had fun at recess and I got a gold star today."

"Oh yeah? For what?"

"For helping clean up after we made Christmas trees."

"Sounds like a good day. Look who else came Michael." With that, Troy turned his body so Michael had a direct view of Gabriella, who beamed at her former little charge. "She wanted to come spend time with you too."

"GABY!"

Already anticipating what would happen next, Gabriella easily caught Michael in her arms as he launched himself into her arms, Troy keeping a hand on him just in case though. "Hi Michael. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Gaby!"

Gabriella allowed herself to indulge in the small but big embrace he gave her before setting him down, looking up just in time to see Lucille walking into the hallway. "Troy, Gabriella, what a pleasant surprise. Welcome, of course."

"Thanks Mom," Troy greeted, hugging his mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek, soon to be followed by Gabriella. "We thought we'd surprise you. Hopefully, you're free in the next couple of days."

"There are a few things going on but nothing that can't be rearranged or interferes with your time with at least some part of the family. I'm sure your father and sister both will be just as ecstatic that you're here as well."

"Actually, we were thinking of kidnapping Michael for the afternoon, with you of course too Mom."

Lucille smiled at her oldest child but shook her head. "I can't today but I'm sure Michael will more than willingly go with you. Right, Michael?"

"YUP! Where we going Troy?" Michael chimed in, causing Gabriella to laugh at how very little Michael seemed to have changed since she spent all her time with him. "Where Troy?"

Troy reached down and ruffled Michael's hair a little. "Go drop off your bag in your room and come down after using the bathroom. We'll take you on our little adventure as soon as you come back."

Without another word, Michael took off towards his room, Gabriella and Lucille both shaking their heads in amusement over his sudden burst of energy. "To think his little body was dragging as soon as I picked him up from school too," Lucille commented with a laugh. "Need to borrow the van?"

"Please?" Troy replied, knowing his own car wouldn't be enough room.

"Of course. Keys are in my purse. Will you be back for dinner? We can go out to your favorite burger place tonight."

When Gabriella saw Troy's eyes widen and sparkle, she giggled. "I think you have him drooling, which I'd interpret as a definite yes."

"Good, I thought that would get him. Just be sure to meet us there at seven. Hayden's classes will be over and she'll be starving and I would like to avoid your bickering while she's edgy with hunger."

"Yes Mom," Troy answered, knowing from experience that he would hate to mess with Hayden when she was hungry. Some of their nastiest arguments happened when they both were starving.

With dinner plans in place, once Michael came down, the trio got into the van and started the drive towards The California Academy of Sciences, Troy making a quick call on his headset to ensure he could get parking in the staff parking area. He had enough experience there to know parking would otherwise be hectic with people going to the museum and other attractions in the area, despite it being winter.

Of course, once they turned into the large park, Michael recognized where they were. "FISHIES! We're going to see the fishies! And gator!"

"Can't fool him for long can you?" Gabriella giggled, looking back to see Michael bouncing in his seat. "We're almost there but keep your seatbelt on, okay?"

"Okay Gaby."

"You've got him so under your little finger," Troy chuckled, shaking his head as he made the final turn. "Then again, who do you not when it comes to the Bolton family?"

Rolling her eyes at his blatant flirting, Gabriella replied, "The eldest son? After all, if he was under my little finger, he'd be staying in L.A. with me instead of running off to his next series of projects."

Troy left Gabriella's comment alone until they were parked, turning off the engine, and undoing his seatbelt to turn towards his girlfriend. "Is that what you really want Brie?"

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, undoing her own seatbelt and glancing over her shoulder to see Michael itching to get out of the van. "Michael, hang on sweetie. We'll help you out."

Before Troy could say anything, Gabriella was already outside of the parked van, helping his little brother out and holding his little hand in hers. Knowing now wasn't the time to pursue the subject, Troy let it slide as they walked together, settling to hold Michael's other hand.

His patience though in not asking Gabriella to expand on what she said earlier, about wanting him to stay in L.A., what she implied which was that if he loved her, he would stay, if she really meant it, didn't last much longer. Of course, Troy knew there had to be some type of truth in her words but he wanted to know how much and to hear it from her.

When Michael was immersed in playing with the other kids at the Discovery Tidepool, while keeping an eye on his brother, Troy gently pulled Gabriella aside. "Brie, please, I need to know."

Tearing her eyes away from the tidepool, Gabriella looked back at Troy and was surprised to see what she thought was real concern there in Troy's eyes. "What is it? What's wrong Troy?"

Breathing deeply and then letting it go, Troy rushed out, "Did you mean it what you said in the van? That if I was really in love with you that I'd stay in L.A.? Is that what you really want? Honestly? I'll stay if you want me to, to prove that I love you."

Gabriella could only stare back at her boyfriend while her mind raced to try to understand what Troy was referring to and why it had him so worked up. Luckily, Gabriella was able to recall exactly what she said not too long ago and smiled a little, relieved it wasn't something really bad, which based on Troy's current expression, she thought it would be.

"So that's a yes, you want me to stay?" Troy asked, only able to assume that was what his girlfriend's smile meant. He was surprised, to say the least, that Gabriella would now ask this of him when she hadn't said anything of the sort before.

Just as Troy's hand was slipping into his pocket where he usually kept his cell phone, Gabriella said, "No, I don't."

Troy's hand stilled. "You don't want me to stay?"

"Well yes, of course I want you to stay with me in L.A. but no, I don't want you to quit your whole career for me! Troy, are you crazy?"

Blinking, Troy stared back at Gabriella, completely confused now. "I'm starting to feel that way. You seemed like you really didn't want me to go back in the van but now you're telling me that you want me to go."

After glancing over to Michael to ensure he was okay still at the tidepool, Gabriella took a step forward and picked up both of Troy's hands gently in hers to intertwine their fingers as she focused again on Troy. "Troy, I was just teasing in the van. You were talking about me having supposedly everyone in your family under my little finger and I just said what I said to prove that I don't. Now do I want you to just up and quit just because I'm going to miss you? No, of course not. We've talked about this plenty of times and this is your dream, what you need to be doing."

"Are you sure?" Troy questioned, searching Gabriella's mocha eyes. "You're not playing one of these female games with me where you tell me now that I'm okay to continue on with all the different projects the team is trying to line up for me but then later guilt me and get angry with me for working?"

Laughing, Gabriella shook her head. "No, I'm not playing what you call a female game with you. I mean what I'm saying, honest. Yes, in my ideal world, you would have a dream career that would be in the same proximity as where I am, but I know that's not going to happen with you. This is what I signed up to deal with when I started dating you, Hollywood. Maybe not consciously, but it's part of who you are and I would never change a thing about you."

Troy's body physically sagged with relief hearing Gabriella's words. After kissing her forehead, Troy laid his forehead gently against Gabriella's, maintaining their eye contact. "Thank you for your honesty Gabriella, and for the record, I wouldn't change a thing about you either. I know TJ's life is a lot to deal with but you've done amazing so far when it comes to the challenges and I hope you will never give up on it. I would hate TJ for the rest of my existence if he were ever to be the reason why I lose you."

Before Gabriella could respond, she felt a cold, wet hand grip her lower arm causing her to let out a yelp before jumping away from Troy. Looking down, she realized that it was Michael with a grin on his face. "Gaby, will you come and play with me? There's stuff in the water I don't know names for."

"Sure," Gabriella replied, giving Troy another smile before letting herself be led away by the littlest Bolton.

Troy watched as his girlfriend and baby brother walked back to the tidepool, hand in hand, smiling from both the relief of knowing that Gabriella was truly okay with the upcoming events in his schedule and just the sight of seeing the two together. In truth, Troy knew that he meant every syllable he just said to Gabriella, especially the part of hating his TJ persona if he ever lost Gabriella over it. It was in that moment though that Troy realized just how much he himself had changed in the less than a year he knew Gabriella.

His family, friends, and team alike all had pointed this out before to Troy, how subtly different he now was. Since though these comments were made in passing, at different times, Troy never really thought of it, but he could see now that they were right, he had changed, and for the better, at least in his mind. 'I've learned to laugh more, value my family that much more, and learned that there is such a thing as love and happy endings that come with hard work. And yet, there's so much more that she's taught me, never asking for more in return.'

Troy's wandering thoughts were broken when a bright flash of light filled his vision, forcing him to blink a few times before being able to focus on a man with a camera. Ready to go into flight mode, Troy was about to run and grab his girlfriend and brother to take off before anymore pictures could be taken when he heard some giggling nearby, close to him. When he turned his head to look at the source, he had to smile a little as he saw a pair of teenaged girls standing there with a smaller girl, probably around seven, who was probably a little sister to one or both of them. All three stopped making noise then as soon as they met his gaze, the youngest letting out a squeak before running over to the man who had taken the initial picture.

"Daddy, daddy, TJ actually looked at me!" she screamed, earning a chuckle from her father as well as drawing more attention to Troy just standing there, leaving him to glance over at the tidepool to see Gabriella and Michael still exploring. The moment Gabriella must have heard the growing whispering though, she lifted her head and looked his way, nodding in silent understanding of what to do if the situation got unmanageable to the point of scaring Michael.

Relieved, Troy focused on the two teenagers still standing in front of him, now whispering to each other with smiles on their faces. "Hi."

Both let out a squeal of delight. "Oh my God, you said hi to us!" the taller of the two girls exclaimed. "TJ Barnes actually said hi to us!"

"Can we like have your autograph and picture? None of our friends are going to believe we ran into you here!" the other girl threw in, her eyes full of hope. "Please? My dad can take the picture, he's right over there."

Never to leave a fan wanting, Troy gave them his best smile and nodded his head. "Sure, do you have something for me to sign?"

Before he knew it, Troy, or rather TJ, was surrounded by people wanting pictures and autographs, taking each request in stride even after he saw Gabriella and Michael washing their hands and heading away from the area, Gabriella shooting him an amused smile before disappearing from his view.

Luckily for Troy, the area he was in was in the lower level so there wasn't too much commotion but he knew it was only a matter of time before his presence would be more well known, all thanks to today's technology. Smiling at the last person who wanted a picture, Troy took his chance and walked away from the exhibit area, passing the father and daughter who originally started the frenzy with a smile and nod, hearing a thank you from both, before finding a staff only door and slipping through it.

Looking around, Troy noted that the hallway went down a ways, both ways, and just picked a direction, pleased when he came around the backside of some aquariums. Noting that no employees were around to question him, Troy drew his cell phone out of his pocket and called Gabriella, grinning as he heard laughter that belonged to her and Michael both before she greeted him.

"Hi Hollywood. You still in one piece?" she asked, her amusement clear in her voice.

"Yup, still in one piece. Not to be egotistical or anything, but I don't think I'll be able to really spend much time out there looking at the exhibits with you two, not without drawing more commotion again."

"Do you want us to meet you somewhere so we can go?"

"But Gaby, I don't want to go!" Michael protested, faintly but loud enough for Troy to hear. "There are still more fishies!"

Never one to deny his brother something he could give him, Troy replied, "Why don't you and Michael finish up the exhibits? I don't want to spoil the time for him, as much as I'd like to be there with you two. I could use the time to just unwind anyway."

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked, knowing how much Michael still wanted to explore the rest of the lower floor and then of course the main floor.

"Positive. Why don't you text me when you're done and I can meet you at the car?"

There was a pause before Gabriella's voice was heard on the line again. "Where are you anyway? Hiding in some tank?"

"More like behind some. Don't worry about me, honest, I'm good to wait for you two."

"If you're sure," Gabriella reluctantly answered, knowing that Troy was right, it wouldn't be all that quiet of a trip if he was to join them.

"Gaby, come onnnnnn, let's go!" Michael was heard begging, more than likely almost pulling Gabriella's arm out of her socket.

Troy laughed a little, imagining exactly what was probably happening. "You better go. He's a good kid, but Michael sometimes doesn't have the best of patience."

"I know, remember, I took care of him for a decent amount of time Troy," Gabriella returned. "I'll text you when we make it to The Living Roof. That should be the end of the visit."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"And there were all these fishies, so many, and Gaby told me all about them!" Michael exclaimed, his animation throughout his story of his afternoon making it that much more endearing for Lucille and Jack to listen to while Hayden, Gabriella, and Troy continued to eat their burgers.

"I'm glad you had such a wonderful time with Gabriella, Michael," Lucille commented, giving her youngest a big smile as he bit into his baby cheeseburger. "Did you get to see The Living Roof? I know you liked it the last time we went."

Michael nodded, making sure to chew his food before he replied. "Yup. Troy was there too. We took lots of pictures!"

"Pictures that were our own," Troy added, relieved that in this small local hamburger joint that was a favorite that no one cared that he had a Hollywood personality. "I'm sorry little man that I didn't get a chance to spend more time with you today. I'm glad that you had fun though with Gabriella."

"I missed you but Gaby was lots of fun. Lots of fun on the roof with you too."

"Yeah, good shots Ella of Troy throwing Michael in the air on the roof," Hayden commented between sips of her mint chocolate shake. "Those looked pretty cool with the dome and sky in the background."

Gabriella smiled at the compliment. "It was just another moment that needed to be captured."

An easy silence fell around the table as everyone continued to eat their meals, broken only when Michael grinned at Troy and asked, "Troy, when is it going to be your turn to have the baby?"

Jack spit out some of the root beer he was drinking, choking a bit while his wife rubbed his back. "Michael, where did that question come from?"

"Daddy, Gaby and I made up a story about a family of seahorses we saw and it was about their adventures together. There was one of each of us and one that was bigger than the others, I called her fat. Gaby said though that it was actually a male who was going to have babies."

Just as surprised as their dad, Troy had to clear his throat a little, noting the amused smile on Hayden's face. "Hate to break it to you little man, but I'm not having a baby anytime soon."

"But why? We could have lots of fun as a family even with a baby or many!"

"I'm sure we could but it's not my time for a baby quite yet, but hopefully it will be in the future."

"So you and Gaby are going to have a baby then?"

Troy looked at Gabriella, unsure of how to answer. Luckily, as Gabriella always seems to do, she stepped in and took Troy off the hot seat. "Michael, remember what I also taught you? We learned off that sign next to the seahorses that males do carry the babies but that it was unlike humans where females actually carry the babies."

A look of concentration appeared on Michael's face as he thought about this, vanishing as Michael remembered. "Oh yeah! That's what makes them special!"

"Right."

"See, everyone has something that makes them special sweetie, whether they are human like us or fish or any other type of animal," Lucille added, charmed more than disturbed by Michael's line of questions. "I see you continue to grow more curious by the day. We're going to have to go the library again soon, huh?"

Michael anxiously nodded his head. "I want to learn more about seahorses and alligats."

"Alligats?" Hayden asked. "Do you mean alligators?"

"Yup, that's it. They're cool too!"

An involuntary shiver passed through Hayden's body at the mere thought of alligators. "If you say so. They look mean to me."

Soon, the conversation turned yet again as Jack and Lucille started talking to Michael about school, leaving Hayden to text under the table and Troy and Gabriella to enjoy some conversation of their own.

"That was a close one," Troy murmured, finishing up his papa burger, much to Gabriella's amazement. "I seriously don't know how you manage to steer him away from those hot topics he unknowingly gets into sometimes."

Gabriella felt Troy's arm wrap around her shoulders before she looked up at him, taking another bite from her mama burger before swallowing. "I don't always but your mom is right, Michael is just really curious. He's still pretty much like a sponge taking everything in. Sometimes though, he just forgets what he learns in all of his excitement."

"True," Troy conceded. "What would you have done if he didn't let that go, about us having a baby?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I think that's something in the future that we'll have to cross when the time is right, but I am pretty sure that's not something we need to address right now, or is it?"

Not wanting to give Gabriella the wrong impression, Troy shook his head. "No, of course not, just was curious. I have told you before though and I mean it. I know you're going to make a fantastic mother someday."

"As I think you'll be a wonderful father. One day at a time, right?"

Troy smiled in return, giving his girlfriend a quick kiss before he agreed. "Yes, one day at a time." Unbeknownst to Gabriella though, Michael's innocent question still was bouncing around in Troy's mind, bringing up a lot of possibilities and more questions about the future.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Strolling along the all too familiar mall from Troy's memory of growing up, he had to smile as he thought back to his younger days when he used to hang out at the mall with his friends, eating at the food court and checking out, well, the girls. The smile though was because Troy couldn't recall a single moment where he felt that he had ever fathomed a future where he would be walking, hand in hand, in the same mall, with the woman of his dreams. That's exactly what Gabriella was to him, even if he was lugging around a growing number of bags from various stores, mostly belonging to his lovely girlfriend.

Gabriella noticed the smile on her boyfriend's face and grew curious, squeezing his hand a little to get his attention. "What's with the smile, Wildcat?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, looking back at her with a bigger smile on his face. "Can't I just be happy? The holidays are quickly approaching, I'm on a nice break, and I'm here spending quality time with you."

"Ah, well it's good to see you in such an upbeat mood, and relaxed to boot. You really do need to be careful you don't run yourself ragged with your upcoming PR stuff, Hollywood. I seriously don't understand how you and Sharpay and everyone else in this world of yours pull it all off and so well."

"Well not everyone succeeds at it, that's for sure," Troy commented back, thinking of the actors and actresses he knew personally that tried to deal with demons and failed, horribly, fading from the bright lights. "I of course appreciate your concern though. There's still room for you to come along on all my trips as my personal nurse just in case I should start getting a slight itch in my throat or maybe an aching heart from missing my gorgeous girlfriend?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes in return. "Always the charmer, Hollywood. And you wonder why you get swarmed as soon as young girls notice you."

"I wonder because I'm just me, nothing all that different from the guys in their schools."

"Says the international celebrity." Gabriella laughed as she saw that it was Troy's turn now to roll his eyes. "What? It's true! It does seriously baffle my mind sometimes how very humble and extremely down to Earth you are. In my exposure to the Hollywood life, I've seen both males and females, younger than you, with far less experience, walk around like they were God's gift to the world and here you are, saying you are like John Doe down the road."

"Well, if you would rather I be like that, I guess I could work on that. You do call me Hollywood every now and then," Troy teased, chuckling as Gabriella adamantly shook her head. "Didn't think so."

"No, definitely not, that's the last thing I'd want. You, my dear boyfriend, are wonderful the way you are, just the right balance of Wildcat and Hollywood combined. I really am lucky, in so many ways."

Before Troy could ask Gabriella to expand on that comment, he felt his arm tugged suddenly as Gabriella saw yet another store she wanted to go into, this time a children's store with books and toys, all of the educational nature.

Reluctantly letting go of Troy's hand so she could look at the animal books on the shelf she found, Gabriella began pulling out different thin paperbacks, looking at the covers and the titles, sometimes flipping them over to read the back. Troy dutifully stood by, knowing already that Gabriella was shopping for the last part of her presents for Michael, seeing already a book on turtles in her left hand while she continued her search with her right.

After going through all the shelves and nearing the bottom, Gabriella found herself wondering why the store management didn't alphabetize the books by topics instead of author names. Then again, she realized, maybe that was easy for them for whatever reason. Just as she was about to give up though, Gabriella pulled out just the book she was hoping to find. "Bingo!"

Hearing the excitement in her voice, Troy looked up from his cell that he was checking his email on, currently on an email from Tricia regarding some business stuff. "Find what you wanted?"

Gabriella turned to her boyfriend and grinned back at him, waving the book a little to draw his cerulean eyes to it. "Exactly what I wanted, at least I think. I want to flip through and make sure it actually has good information and not just pictures."

"Seahorses?" Troy asked, remembering instantly the conversation from the night before. "Ah, feeding his growing curiosity after the aquarium trip and your little story."

"Yup," Gabriella replied, turning her attention to the contents of the book as she flipped through it. "Huh, that's interesting."

"What's interesting?" As Troy waited for Gabriella to answer, he was wondering if she found the connection between them and seahorses, well the connection that existed at least in his mind.

"Seahorses are actually bad swimmers. I never would have thought that but it does make sense since whenever I see them, they are usually pretty tightly holding on to something in the tank." Gabriella flipped through the rest of the book and closed it, satisfied that it had everything she wanted. "Oh, maybe I should get an alligator book too. I think I saw it midway somewhere here. Can you hold these?"

Troy readily took the books, flipping through the seahorse book to see what other things it contained. As his scanning found exactly what he thought Gabriella had missed, he smirked a little before making sure to drop it just as Gabriella cheered finding her last quest from the bookshelf.

Knowing already that Gabriella wouldn't let him pay, Troy just picked up the bags again and followed her to the cashier to pay before she slipped the three books into one of her other bags and putting away her wallet.

"So where to next my lady? We're pretty much done with the mall," Troy pointed out as he stopped their walking to gain Gabriella's full attention. "We have some time before the little man comes home from school."

Unfamiliar with the area, Gabriella didn't have too many thoughts. "Well, can we go to a grocery store so I can pick up ingredients for tonight's dinner?"

"Sure, we can do that. Anything else?"

Gabriella went through her mental checklist of people she had to shop for and found that she actually had already completed it, including presents for her father. An idea though popped into her head that she wasn't sure if Troy would agree to. "Is there a baby store nearby?"

"A baby store?" Troy repeated, a bit surprised but deep in thought trying to remember if there was one nearby. "Umm, let me look."

While Troy did his thing on his cell, Gabriella took the time to look around, people watching a little just as she knew they were being watched by random people, luckily seeing no obvious picture taking or threats in the forms of paparazzi.

"Found one. Babies R Us work?" Troy showed Gabriella the map he was looking at, showing it was a few exits down the freeway.

"Sure, that's fine. You don't mind?"

"Nah, it could be fun. Guessing you want to start looking at a certain registry?"

Smiling, Gabriella nodded. "You always know how to read me all too well."

"Well not always but I do try. We'll go grocery shopping after I guess so food won't spoil?" Troy proposed, slipping his cell back in his pocket and picking the bags back up, quick to make sure Gabriella didn't successfully grab them as she was posed to try to do.

Resigning herself to letting Troy continue to carry all the bags, Gabriella agreed, slipping her arm around one of his as they walked out of the mall, unaware of the lingering attention on them as they left.

* * *

"Seriously? They really have all these things registered for?" Troy asked, astonished that the printout that they were looking at was over fifteen pages long. "Do babies really need all of this?"

"I know they need a lot but I don't think I realized it took quite this much," Gabriella admitted, flipping through another page of the stapled group of papers, scanning the items. "Wow, there really is a lot."

After finally getting to the last page, Troy looked up at Gabriella. "Where do we start first?"

"Well I know we can't get the big stuff now since your tiny car can't hold much more for our return trip tomorrow so furniture is out. What about bath supplies?"

"Bath supplies it is." Troy began pushing the cart in front of them in the direction he saw bathing stuff at. "You know, my tiny car may not hold a lot of shopping bags but it has style. You have to give it that."

Smiling, Gabriella agreed. "That's true, there is the style element plus being able to drive around with the top down on the beautiful days is a perk too. Now if only there was a car that could be stylish and practical enough to hold a family and all the gear!"

"True, minivans aren't all that fun and stylish huh?" Troy returned, stopping as Gabriella began looking among all the shelves of bath stuff. As he leaned on the cart, watching Gabriella browse, he tugged a bit on the baseball cap he had thrown on that he found in the trunk of his car, glancing around, grateful that the store currently wasn't too crowded. His attention was drawn back to Gabriella though as she let out a coo like sound. "What's the lucky first baby item that has you swooning, Brie?"

Not ashamed to be caught admiring the adorable things, Gabriella picked up a yellow bathrobe with starfish on it with little matching booties. "Isn't this adorable? Neutral color, great print, and it's just so tiny!"

Unsure of how to really respond, Troy just nodded his head and smiled. Some secret part of him though was making a mental list of what Gabriella would ultimately choose for her own baby, enjoying that a lot of what she began to point out to him were cute things that had to do with the ocean and life within. "I can see that you'd spoil our future children."

Gabriella's hand froze on the bath toy of a turtle and his little friends that nested inside him that she was putting in the cart to look up at her boyfriend. "Future children?"

'Oops,' Troy thought before rubbing the back of his neck, feeling the warmth on his cheeks. "Uh, yeah, I mean, if you want children, let alone with me." When Gabriella didn't say anything right away, Troy started just chatting away, more than nervous about where this conversation would end up. "I mean, I'm not assuming anything. We've been serious for less than a year and all and I've always assumed you'd want kids of your own, because you're so good with them and want to teach and all. And now seeing how you coo over the cute baby stuff, it just got me thinking and I guess it all just came out instead of staying in my head and anyways…"

Seeing the clear panic in her boyfriend's cerulean eyes, Gabriella placed the toy down and approached Troy, placing a finger on his lips, stilling all the nervous chatter coming out. "Easy Wildcat, you're acting like it's the end of the world here, talking about babies and kids."

"But you looked so taken aback!"

"And I was but just because that was a bit out of the blue. I've thought about it all by now, trust me," Gabriella returned, lifting her hand up to Troy's cap to move it up a little so she could better look him in the eyes. "I do want children, whether they are my own biological or I have to adopt. I do see kids in my future. Have I thought about them being with you? If I was totally truthful, I thought about that when was a teenybopper fangirling over you from afar. Luke would so laugh at that by the way."

Chuckling, Troy couldn't help but lean down to kiss Gabriella's forehead. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing about your fangirl days, especially when I was the focus of it. So you thought of having my kids way back then huh?" Finding the courage, Troy dared to ask the question he had been wondering about. "What about recent months?"

"You aren't going to run for the hills depending on how I answer will you? I've heard disaster stories of good guys running away when this subject got discussed."

"I'm doing the asking so I can't be a wimp and run."

Taking in a deep breath, Gabriella contemplated on whether to stay honest and true about this or to weave a bit of a story to misdirect Troy for now, uncertain if Troy really would bolt with the real answer. After all, talking about their future together and kids, all in the same mix, was quite a big deal. In the end, Gabriella figured she may as well be honest. "I have thought about it in recent months, especially the moments where I watch you with Michael. Do I want to have kids tomorrow with you? No. But the thoughts have floated through my mind."

Troy's grin grew, especially after hearing the sigh of relief that escaped Gabriella's lips. "Glad to hear it because I've thought about it too. God, I sound like such a female."

Gabriella playfully swatted at his shoulder, making them both laugh. "Hey now, what's that supposed to mean? Just because you know what you want in your future doesn't make you one gender or another."

"True, but you have to admit, this is a softer emotion, future idea to be dealing with. And to be honest? You're the first woman who has ever made me really think of the future this way, imagining the two of us having a baby, a family of our own. Am I scaring you?"

"I probably should be scared but I'm not, just as I'm surprised you're not scared."

Troy placed a tender kiss on Gabriella's lips before he pulled back to catch her gaze again, staring into her mocha eyes. "Surprisingly, I'm not. Maybe it's because we've been through so much that we have, with the distance, the trust issues, the communication challenges and stuff with our families. My gut just knows and I always trust my gut."

The precious but deep conversation was ended when Gabriella's phone rang, surprising them both as usually it's Troy's phone ringing. Without another word to him, Gabriella leaned up to give him another kiss before digging in her purse and finding her cell phone, seeing Sharpay's picture flash on the screen.

"Hit ignore, I won't tell," Troy encouraged, chuckling as Gabriella rolled her eyes at him before answering.

"Hi Sharpay, how's everything going?" Gabriella continued to lead Troy and the cart down the aisle, stopping to look at things as she conversed with the blonde.

When they got to the baby swing and feeding chair aisle, seeing Gabriella was still on the phone, Troy decided to play around a bit, taking a stuffed elephant Gabriella had picked up earlier and placing it in the different swings, watching how each one handled the movement. Some had lights, some had sounds, some moved faster and slower than others while some just vibrated. 'God, there really is a lot to consider when it comes to preparing for your first baby or any child you could have.'

Gabriella continued talking to Sharpay, watching with an amused smile as she observed Troy's antics, enjoying the concentrated look on his face as he experimented with each.

"Hello, Gabriella, did I lose you or something?" Sharpay demanded after not getting a response from her usually ever present friend. "Earth to Gabriella!"

"Oh, sorry," Gabriella answered, blinking a little to force herself to focus on the call again. "What was that?"

"Troy better not be doing a strip tease or something. You sound like you're so far away, you even checked out on me there, which you never do."

Giggling at the very idea of Troy doing something like that in the middle of Babies R Us, Gabriella denied Sharpay's idea of what was going on. "No, he's not doing anything of the sort. We're actually shopping at Babies R Us."

"Babies R Us?" Now it was Sharpay's turn to go totally silent.

Gabriella could practically hear the wheels turning through the phone as Sharpay processed their whereabouts. "Okay, now what are you thinking Sharpay?"

"Oh nothing, I'm sure if you were pregnant you'd have told your good friend Sharpay by now, right? To make sure I know well ahead of the tabloids?"

Considering what she and Troy were just talking about, Gabriella tried to pull off a very unaffected tone as she responded. "Sharpay, since when does shopping in a particular store mean that you're the target audience? Yes, Babies R Us is a baby store, that's undeniable, but who says I have to be the one pregnant? Granted, the parking spots for expectant mothers was a nice temptation."

"You're dodging Gabriella," Sharpay pointed out. "So what's the real answer?"

"No, I'm not pregnant Sharpay," Gabriella replied, causing Troy to groan as he could only imagine the other side of this conversation. "We're just shopping for Luke and Birgitte."

"Well I know there's truth in that but is that the total truth?"

"Yes, Sharpay, nothing else to it, honest."

"God Sharpay, you are coming across like my team!" Troy yelled into the phone before he placed the stuffed elephant back in the cart, having tested out all of the swings. "Stop with the third degree!"

"Oh bite me Troy," Sharpay got out, forgetting that he probably couldn't hear her. "Just want to make sure I'm not the last to know."

Gabriella had to laugh. "You definitely are not the last to know on this one, promise. Nothing to know in fact. How are you and Zeke?"

"Oh we're fine. Zeke is already dodging my questions as to what he has planned for us for the new year and what he's already gotten me for Christmas. I've tried everything and he simply won't let me know anything!"

"Sounds like it will all be extra special if he isn't giving you even a hint, Sharpay," Gabriella commented, realizing she hadn't even wondered about what Troy was getting her. In truth, she was more worried that her gift to him wouldn't live up to his lifestyle and expectations that go with it. Then again, it depended on which side of Troy she got when he was viewing the present, the down to Earth Troy or the glamorous, suave Hollywood TJ. Regardless of the duo sides of her boyfriend, Gabriella knew the collage of family photos she collected and had printed on six different canvases, one of which had pictures of them together, came from her heart, something she'd like to think was the only thing that mattered.

There was a sigh on the other line. "Yeah, whatever. Speaking of, I have my next chance to pump him for information, he just got here. Toodles!"

And like that, the other end of the phone call ended and Gabriella slipped her phone back in her purse, making sure it was really disconnected and was locked. When she looked back up, Gabriella couldn't help but be amused as she saw now how Troy was looking at the different playpens. "Find something you like?"

Troy glanced at her, reaching out an arm to snag Gabriella by the waist to pull her to his side, his hand unconsciously resting somewhat on her stomach. "Just, I feel like all of these are just the same thing but with different colors. With the swings at least there were obvious differences besides colors like if they went side to side versus backwards and forwards or in all directions, with or without music, vibrations, whatever. These, they all look standard."

Secretly enchanted with how much Troy was putting into this, considering they had no real reason to be contemplating such things on this much of a level themselves, Gabriella decided to follow suit, looking at all of the playpens, seeing there were actually some differences besides colors and patterns. "Actually, Troy, when you look at them, some of them are smaller for I guess convenience or travel, some are bigger, some have changing tables that can be removed, and some have organizer pockets."

Smiling at Gabriella's matter of fact tone, he glanced down to see her gaze still locked on the different playpens. "I stand corrected. Eventually you'd think I'd get used to you being that much smarter than me. Hopefully, future kids will get your brains and beautiful looks, especially if we have a girl, you know, in the distant future. Oh and your dancing skills!"

Gabriella reached up to pull Troy down for a sweet kiss, realizing a moment later that they needed to make another stop before the grocery store. "Troy, as much fun as we've had here, we need to check out. I just remembered that I wanted to try to stop by the halau to visit with Kara and see if Josh is there. Is that okay?"

Troy glanced at his watch and nodded his head. "Works for me. We'll go to the grocery store after, that is if we can fit even all these things in the car!"

Sticking her tongue out at him first, Gabriella giggled as Troy stuck his tongue out at her in return before they got into a short line to check out. Once Gabriella paid for everything and they had their goodies in hand, well in Troy's left hand as he had his right arm around Gabriella's waist, they left the store and cart behind and headed for Troy's car, unaware of the clicking sounds going off a distance away.

* * *

"Well, you managed to do it again Gabriella," Jack commented, leaning back in his chair and not being ashamed to rub his stomach. "Another wonderful dinner cooked by you that I know all of us enjoyed, not that Lucille's or my own is awful or anything."

Lucille laughed at her husband's quick follow up comment to make sure he stayed out of trouble with her. "Oh, I quite agree. Having Gabriella's meals is always a pleasure. I think I haven't seen Hayden eat so much carbs since she started at the halau actually."

"What can I say, it's such a treat to have Gabriella's special spaghetti and garlic cheese bread. I figure that Josh will work me extra hard later this week to make up for it anyway." When Hayden saw Troy first smirk before failing to hide his chuckle, she glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Troy replied, trying very hard not to give away anymore of what just crossed his mind, leaving Hayden clueless as to what he was thinking.

Gabriella though could practically read the thought right out of her boyfriend's mind that had him so amused and let out a groan. "Troy, you are hanging out with Chad too much. Even Luke wouldn't be thinking that way if I said something like that! Now behave and be nice to your sister."

This however only made Troy laugh, seeing the scolding look on Gabriella's face that matched her tone but seeing just a slight glimmer in her brown eyes that communicated to him that she was at least somewhat entertained by his thought or something thereof. "All right, all right. I get it's not really PG of me."

Hearing the rating reference Troy used finally caused the light bulb to go off in Hayden's head. "Eww, Troy Jonathan Bolton, you take that back! And even if that was like you think it, shouldn't you like not be laughing but trying to gun Josh down? I think Luke tried to do that to you even."

Lucille was about to stop the conversation when Jack shook his head at her, both sharing an amused look. True, the conversation could potentially get bad between the siblings, but at least the true subject matter hadn't been spoken about directly, leaving their youngest in the dark, which seemed fine by him as he was still playing with some left over spaghetti noodles with his turtle chopsticks.

Gabriella on the other hand knew it was time to jump in or see Troy ruin their last night with his family by getting Hayden all worked up. "Hayden, from what I saw today, you really have picked up the hula dance and methodology well. Have you found it as interesting as you thought it would be when you started?"

Giving Troy one last dirty look, Hayden turned her attention to her friend. "I'm actually more interested in it now. Kara has been letting me read some books she has about the history and stuff."

"Who'd have thought, my sister voluntarily reading things," Troy cracked, getting a small frown from Gabriella that made him sober a bit. "Seriously though Hayd, that's great to see you take it. Maybe it'll be you in the competition next year instead of Gabriella that we'll have to see."

Scoffing, Hayden shook her head. "I'm getting better but I'm nowhere near that level. Speaking of, Ella, have you thought about joining a halau down in L.A. yet? You looked kind of wistful when you were watching class. Kara would be bummed if you competed against her students but I bet she'd understand."

"The thought has crossed my mind, Hayden," Gabriella admitted, "but I'm not certain yet if I'm staying in L.A. for good. Taylor and I are still looking for jobs down there."

"So maybe you'll move back up here?" Michael innocently asked, his ears perking up to catch the conversation now that his noodles were all gone. "Please Gaby?"

Feeling the warmth of being wanted still by her former little charge, Gabriella gave him a smile before shrugging her shoulders. "I can't promise anything Michael, I honestly don't know. It all depends on work, where I can really start this teaching career."

"There must be a lot of opportunity down south, with all the people down there, private schools and public schools alike," Lucille commented. "Nothing has come up yet?"

"No, but season will start in the coming months. That will be the most telling. For now, I just have to figure something out in the interim."

"Well I'm sure that you'll find something promising when the time is right. You're so talented Gabriella, it's hard to imagine any school district or private school not wanting you."

Gabriella smiled her appreciation at the older woman, noticing though how quiet Troy had gotten. Catching his gaze, Gabriella gave him a curious look, which prompted the thoughtful look to disappear, leaving his face void of expression. 'Something Troy is way too good at thanks to his career,' she thought, having a feeling though that Troy was troubled.

Her feeling was confirmed a little while later when Troy excused himself to start clearing the table and to do the dishes, surprising both of his parents. Jack, also sensing his son had something heavy on his mind, followed suit, insisting that Gabriella and Lucille both stay seated to continue their time catching up with Hayden and Michael.

"Need some help?" Jack offered as he entered the kitchen, bringing the rest of the plates from the table with him.

His father's voice startled Troy, who was currently gazing out the window into the darkness beyond, deep in thought. He glanced over and saw the look in his father's eyes that told him that Jack was aware something at least was going on. "Uh, sure. Want to dry and put the stuff in the drying rack away?"

"Sure thing," Jack replied, getting to work on clearing the drying rack first. Once that was done, seeing that Troy wasn't about to volunteer anything, Jack decided to just take the direct approach. "You know son, this was a lot easier when you were younger and we would discuss stuff on the basketball court out back. Now it's too cold and dark plus, well, we haven't played in a while."

Troy gave his dad a brief apologetic look before looking back at the dishes he was washing. "Yeah, sorry about that Dad. Next time I'm up or you come down, we'll definitely play."

Jack though waved it off. "There is definitely next time, that can wait. Gives my joints some more time to gear up." Not seeing Troy taking his usual shot at him for his old age, Jack grew that much more concerned, hearing laughter from the next room. "Penny for your thoughts."

"I'm fine Dad," Troy said, closing the door to the dishwasher before he started filling the sink with water and soap for the pots and pans. "Wouldn't even be worth a penny for what's in my head."

"You're right, it's worth more. Come on son, indulge your old man a bit. Clearly something is upsetting you."

With a sigh, Troy looked up from the bubbles forming in the sink to look at his dad, seeing the same seriousness and concern on his father's face as he had when Troy was younger and had thoughts on his mind back then. "You really want to know? Between you and me?"

"Yup, between us men, in this room. Promise I won't say anything even to your mother, although she may skin me alive and then put me in the nonexistent dog house out back."

Troy smiled a little at the imagery before he placed the first few pots in the sink to soak, turning his attention to his father. "I honestly just don't know where Brie and I are headed. So many things lately have got me thinking about our future, we even talked about it some on this trip, but I also know that she could move across the continent or even to another one within the next six months depending on what she finds."

"So you're unsure of where that leaves you, because you've been so used to having her on set with you, living near you, for all these past few months," Jack summarized, seeing instantly where Troy's trouble was. "You know, you two did just fine when she lived up here with us and you were down in L.A. or wherever your career took you."

"Yeah, but we were just dating and starting out back then."

"And what's happened since then to change things?"

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, Troy looked at his father. "I think, well, I know we're a whole lot more serious. I mean, Gabriella, she's my air, my love, my life. That's what has changed. I keep telling myself we haven't even really known each other for a year yet, and definitely haven't been together for a year either, but, I don't know, I just, I know, I know she's the one I've been looking for."

When Jack didn't say anything but just stood there, staring back at Troy, it unnerved him, so much that he felt he needed to continue rambling. "What, what do you have to say Dad? I'm being insanely stupid and am rushing things, right? It's just, when I'm with her, all the drama, all the stress, all the pressure to be the perfect TJ, it's gone, even to be the perfect Troy. Gabriella, she, she's everything to me, she sees me, the real me, and loves me for it. God, she even has turned me into one of those corny romantic movie leading men who just can't stop gushing about her."

Unable to hold it in, Jack let the chuckle out, holding his hands up in defense as his son instantly glared at him. "For the record, I've been waiting a long time for you to finally admit all that."

"You have?" Troy asked, somehow surprised and yet not by this news.

Jack grinned at the slight astonished look on his son's face. "Yes, I have. Don't forget, Gabriella was in our lives before you technically met so I've had plenty of time to observe her and see how wonderful of a woman she is. I figured, as did your mother, that it would only be a matter of time before you figured it out yourself. Even Hayden has brought it up."

Hearing this, Troy groaned. "Do I want to know what Hayden's input is?"

"Well," Jack started, "you know that Hayden adores Gabriella and sees her as a role model. To be honest, she'd be over the moon if she got to call Gabriella sister-in-law in the future, but of course that's all up to you, and only you. Hayden also has, actually, I better not say that bit."

"Come on Dad, spill."

"Well, she's expressed her outrage over some of the dramatics and misunderstandings you and Gabriella have had. Something about how Hayden felt you weren't really appreciating how different Gabriella was from the normal Hollywood female set that surrounds you. Keep in mind, this was all a while ago. I think since then, you've really shown that you do, obvious by this discussion. Question is, what does this all mean for you now? What does it mean for both you and Gabriella?"

After opening his mouth to answer, Troy realized he didn't have the right words. Not that he all of a sudden forgot how to speak but Troy's mind and heart began working to really sort it all out. He knew that he'd been having these thoughts and feelings a lot more often lately but up until hearing his dad's questions, Troy really didn't think about the whole picture. In fact, up until now, Troy hadn't really had the chance to step back and appreciate the entire situation. Now that he had though, Troy knew exactly what everything between him and Gabriella meant and started thinking about what to do next.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Gabriella, chin on her open palm, watched as tiny raindrops merged into bigger ones on their way down the window as she waited patiently for breakfast to be ready, or rather brunch since it wasn't first thing in the morning anymore. Despite the gloomy weather, Gabriella smiled to herself as she found not even the darkness outside Troy's house could dim her mood.

Although Gabriella and Troy had taken full advantage of Hollywood being pretty much shut down for the holidays by spending as much time as possible together, they also dedicated time to themselves as well. Troy spent Christmas with his family while Gabriella spent Christmas with hers, a family reunion that actually went well considering the circumstances. There was still a noticeable gap between Samuel and his children but with more time, Gabriella felt that they could actually be a better family again, especially with the common love they shared over Sophia.

It was a hard choice to make, celebrating their first Christmas together apart, but both Troy and Gabriella knew that it was the right thing to do. As close and in love as they were, it was still important to each of them that they retain their own identity, especially for Gabriella, who still sometimes struggled being the girlfriend on TJ's arm. In fact, not long after the Bay Area trip did a massive wildfire begin using pictures of Gabriella and Troy outside of the baby store with purchases in hand. Rumors and lies were on every celebrity gossip site and magazine for weeks, speculating when they were having their baby, whether it was a boy or a girl, and even if the baby was really TJ's. Gail definitely earned her salary getting through that ordeal but Gabriella still felt the sting of the lecture both she and Troy got from his publicist regarding letting their guards down. As Troy pointed out though, they weren't at least getting arrested or doing stupid stuff at a club, something Gail appreciated. Despite that little appreciation, Gabriella still felt the frosty air when she and Gail were together and had a feeling that wouldn't disappear anytime soon. To Gail, Gabriella had become a liability to her client, something Gabriella realized was just part of the territory of being with the man she loved, who was also a man with a rather public life.

For New Year's, Troy made sure he was back in Los Angeles in time to escort Gabriella to Ryan's party he was hosting at his place that he shared with Kelsi. It was a wonderful night full of laughter and great company plus a splash of romance. Gabriella giggled a little as she thought of the sweet and tender kiss Troy gave her at midnight followed by a passionate one right after when Troy saw no one was looking. 'God, I'm so sickly in love as Sharpay would say,' she thought to herself, smiling still despite that last thought.

The smile disappeared though when Troy exclaimed, "CRAP!"

"Troy?" Gabriella called out, worried when she heard some banging in the kitchen. "I know I promised to stay out of the kitchen but are you okay?"

"Fine, just fine," he yelled back, his voice communicating false assurance and some hints of frustration. "I'm not bleeding, honest! Stay there and enjoy your tea!"

Against her better judgment, Gabriella stayed seated, assured at least that Troy wasn't losing blood after cutting his finger off or something. One of Troy's New Year's goals was to get better at cooking, which meant that Gabriella had used the last couple of weeks to get used to being Troy's guinea pig at least twice a week.

It didn't take long for Gabriella to deduce what probably happened. "Did you leave the sourdough in the oven too long again?"

There was silence from the kitchen before Gabriella barely heard Troy's sigh. "Yeah, maybe. I promise I'll get that right eventually!"

Pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth, Gabriella tried to hold in the laughter that was threatening to come up. It wasn't Troy's mistake that was making her merry but more so how much Troy reminded her of Michael in these moments. Both brothers easily admitted their mistakes and yet had a typical positive thought process around it, granted Troy was better at that last part than Michael but that was to be expected considering the age difference. And, if Gabriella was honest, a part of her laughter was due to the fact that Troy really had managed to burn basically all the toast he's tried in the past few weeks, regardless of his best efforts. 'It's just too adorable!'

Gabriella didn't have to wait for much longer as Troy appeared, platters in hand, giving her a sheepish smile when he saw her gaze go to the burned toast. "Hey, they aren't as black as last time and these were the better ones. No scraping of the burned stuff either."

"I didn't say a word!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I know you're trying your best Wildcat and I also know you well enough to know that when you set your mind to something, you'll achieve it. After all, if you didn't have that persistence and drive, you wouldn't have the career you do because trust me, this world of yours can be awfully intimidating."

Once the platters were settled on the table, Troy dropped into the seat next to Gabriella where Gabriella had previously set a plate, napkins, and utensils for him, along with a glass for his orange juice. "Well thanks for the confidence. I'm beginning to think bread is always going to get the better of me when it comes to that toaster."

"Maybe try to focus on that instead of multitasking for now," Gabriella suggested, leaning over to give Troy a soft kiss. "You can't be amazing at everything, but you sure can be amazing at trying to be! Thank you for cooking me breakfast."

"We'll see if you are still grateful after you taste it," Troy smirked, playfully pulling on some loose strands of Gabriella's hair that framed her face. He served Gabriella her egg white only omelet with spinach, cheese, tomatoes, and bacon before putting the same omelet but with yolk onto his plate. His blue eyes watched as Gabriella dug into the omelet, savoring the first bite to get the full taste. "Well? How bad is it?"

To his surprise, Gabriella grinned at him. "Bad is not a word I'd use to describe this. I think you may have finally mastered omelets! Everything is cooked just right and it's got incredible taste. Be proud Wildcat!" When Troy didn't say anything but just stared at her, Gabriella asked, "What's wrong?"

"You know, you don't have to lie to me," Troy returned, cutting a piece of his own omelet with his fork before putting it in his mouth. "It's okay if I still suck, I know I'll get it eventually. You know you can always be honest with me."

Gabriella rolled her brown eyes. "Really? You think I'm joking with you? Stop talking and take another bite. Concentrate on what you're eating, tasting. You'll see I'm not lying. I think this is your best yet."

Seeing he had nothing to lose, Troy did exactly that and closed his eyes to focus. His body eased within a few moments as he began to realize that Gabriella was totally right. The omelet was actually delicious and it was cooked by his very own hands! "Oh my God, I did it! I actually cooked something without ruining it!"

Troy grabbed Gabriella's face in his hands and kissed her deeply before jumping up and doing a happy dance. "See? I told you! And here you were calling me a liar!"

"Sorry but I just couldn't believe I finally got something right. YES!"

Laughing, Gabriella shook her head. "I think you've gotten a lot right but yes, this is just the latest. Care to sit back down before your accomplishment gets cold?"

After a few more happy dance moves, Troy sat back down, a grin permanently on his face, even after nibbling on some of the burned toast. "You know, I really may be able to make this New Year's goal actually work this year."

"Do I even want to know what you've set as goals in the past?"

"Oh, just different things that I eventually never got around to doing. I think this year it helped because I had you encouraging me."

Gabriella smiled as she felt him squeeze her knee under the table. "It's a two way street you know. That's one of the things I really appreciate about what we share, we equally love, respect, and support each other."

"That may be true, but you deal with an awful lot of crap because of me." Troy speared a piece of banana and popped it into his mouth. "Not too long ago, you called my world intimidating."

"Correction, I called Hollywood's world intimidating. Gail still has me uneasy when she's around. There's honestly just so much that goes into your career that a lot of people don't realize. Your box office success, clout, networking, reputation, image, and looks. That's a lot to consider and watch out for. I get why Gail was upset."

Troy placed his left hand on top of Gabriella's right, lacing their fingers together to get her attention after she started eating again. "I'm glad that you see what you do and seem to understand it all but I don't ever want you to feel like, well, that you need to be uneasy or need to be cautious when you're around me or my Hollywood persona as you like to call him. I knew Gail's scolding affected you and I'm grateful you didn't go all dramatic on me and leave."

"It did cross my mind," Gabriella admitted. "But not leave like leave, leave you. Truthfully, and I've told you this indirectly already, I started wondering if I was causing your career more harm than what it could handle, what I thought Gail was saying. Ruining your career is the last thing I want Troy."

"And I appreciate that but you're not going to. Sure tabloids may be naysayers, even people on my team, but what matters the most to me is that you Gabriella, my love, are happy and want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Let them say what they want, I'm not going to let anyone tell me who I can date or be seen with, not anymore. We've gone through quite a bit in the several months we've been together and I'm not about to screw that all up again."

"But your career Troy. What of what Gail expressed, how your fan base is in jeopardy?"

"It may be, but I think the fans get that I have a life outside of the acting I do, at least I hope they do. Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely grateful for them and I know they make my career possible, but I'm not going to let losing some fans over continuing to have a growing relationship with you stop this beautiful bond from shining. It's just not possible."

"You always know what to say Wildcat," Gabriella stated, raising their hands to kiss the back of his hand. There was still worry in her mind but, as always, it did help to discuss this out with Troy, openly and honestly.

"Brie," Troy started, groaning as he heard Gail's ringtone go off. "Speak of the devil. Hang on, I better answer it. With the premier being tomorrow, who knows what this could be about."

Leaving Troy to his business, Gabriella began eating her breakfast again, still impressed with the overall meal despite the toast. 'He really can conquer anything he puts his mind to.'

"Morning," Troy greeted, stuffing his mouth with another bite of food.

"Hello TJ. Is now a good time?" Not waiting for an answer, Gail pushed on. "Just as a reminder, you have a very packed next couple of weeks. I know you already started some of the promotion work, but I really need you to be on top of the schedule."

Rolling his eyes, glad Gail couldn't see him, Troy replied, "Yes, I've got it. Lots of appearances, TV shows, radio spots, magazine shoots, the whole thing. Brie actually has been making you proud, making sure I know everything too."

"That's good but you can't afford any distractions right now TJ. I know your family is coming into town for your premier later this week and with all the whispers going around still that you and Gabriella are more than just dating, that she's pregnant, I really need you to be on point, your entire team does let alone the studio."

"When have I ever not been on point, Gail?" Troy heard the sharp edge in his voice but honestly didn't care. "You're treating me like I'm a rookie. Not that I know everything, that's why I have the team that I do, but I feel like you're treating me like a child."

There was a pause of silence before Troy heard a sigh on the other end, nearly missing it when Gabriella got on her own phone call when her phone rang. "Look TJ, I know you are a seasoned professional and you do give these things, your projects, everything you have. There's just so much noise around you, about your personal life instead of your projects, it has me and the rest of the team concerned. Maybe I'm the only one who is voicing it but Tricia and Damon are both worried as well."

"Why?"

"Because, well, this changes your image. Before we never had to worry, there was more of a line between your personal life and your career. Well not entirely because of who you dated in the past and who you're friends with but you were still seen as this heartthrob."

"And you're saying this has changed, right? I'm not asking for the public and paparazzi to get into my life. In fact, if I had a choice, I'd fully block them from ever having any influence or view into it. You know how much I value my privacy, my life." Troy unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. "Things haven't changed."

Gail made a tsking sound. "But they have. TJ, your personal life is of such great interest because you aren't dating someone in the industry. You're dating a civilian who is new to this world, which then makes the Hollywood world more interested in her. Plus, well, no one can deny the chemistry you two have. Evidence is in the pictures. I'm just asking you to make sure to keep focus. You have a lot riding on your shoulders, as always, and a lot to do. Part of the challenge of being who you are."

"Yeah, I know," Troy agreed. He looked over at Gabriella and gave her a questioning look, which earned him a mouthed "Sam" in answer to his silent question. "Look, I understand where this concern is coming from but I promise everything will work out. I have high hopes for what this week will bring and after that."

Not really satisfied but knowing her client well enough to know not to push things farther, Gail relented. "That's all I can ask for then. One last question. Would you consider arriving at the premier by yourself? To walk the carpet alone?"

Troy groaned. "That's crazy Gail! You've never asked that before, why now? Are you trying to hide my relationship with Gabriella? I'm telling you now, I'm not going to do it. As much as I know I don't want the public in my private life or relationship, I also am not going to do anything that makes it seem like we broke up or I'm ashamed of her."

"All right, all right. I was just asking because I am serious about keeping the focus on you and this movie at the premier, at all the events in the coming weeks. Gabriella or your family being around is distraction from the focus, that's all."

"Look, my family is coming down to specifically support me. Gabriella has done nothing but show her support as well, dealing with a whole world of crap that I should never have rightfully asked her to take on to be in my life. I can't turn around and disrespect her or my family by ignoring any of them and I don't want to. So whatever plans you have, change them."

Gail was a bit taken aback by the steel in TJ's voice but knew when to really quit her agenda. "Already done. Again, just a suggestion. Speaking of, remind Gabriella she has another round of media training this afternoon. If you are this adamant about keeping her in the light with you, she needs to be prepared. It's only fair, for both of you."

"Got it," Troy replied, not liking the way Gail was viewing his relationship with Gabriella. She didn't seem too concerned before but apparently as things got better between him and Gabriella, Gail's opinion changed. "See you this afternoon."

"The car will be there in a few hours so make sure you're ready. Bye TJ."

When Troy let out a loud groan of frustration, it was so loud it startled Gabriella, who was absorbed in her conversation with her father. She gave Troy a concerned look to which he just shook his head before standing up and leaving the room for a bit.

"Gabriella? Hello?" Samuel's voice interrupted Gabriella's thoughts of concern. "Did I lose you?"

"No, sorry, I just, never mind. I have to go soon though. What is it that you said you had to tell me?" Gabriella knew her father more than likely saw through her poorly done cover up but prayed that he played along, relieved when he did.

"Oh, well besides again thanking you for putting everything together for the wonderful Christmas gathering, it really has meant so much to me even now, a few weeks later, I wanted to let you know in advance that Damon may be giving you a call soon."

"Damon? Why?" This had Gabriella stumped before she got worried, wondering if this was why Troy looked upset. "Is there something going on with Troy's career? Am I doing something to hurt him? I know Gail is still upset over the pregnancy rumor pictures but I didn't think, well, I don't know."

Having pity on his daughter, Samuel stopped the rambling as he said, "No, Damon is actually going to be calling you regarding you. I have a friend who is directing a big budget project coming up that will be shooting mainly in California. She heard about your performance on my set and I won't deny also playing your abilities up to her as well. End all is that she'd like for you to be the studio teacher on this next project. It's for three months and starts pretty much when you get back from accompanying Troy on his press tour. Are you ready for that craziness, by the way?"

Hearing her own father refer to it as craziness did nothing to improve the anxiety Gabriella felt over the decision to change her initial response of no to go with Troy on his press tour instead. "I think I have everything organized for the schedule and an idea of what to pack. I'm meeting with stylists tomorrow per Gail's request and have some meeting or another this afternoon."

"I bet you never dreamed dating a Hollywood A-lister would mean all this, huh?" Samuel chuckled as he heard his daughter groan. "Look, it's not that bad. Well it's crazy and busy but it's not torture, at least it shouldn't be. Like you pointed out to me the day you made this decision, this may be the only chance you get to do this since your teaching career won't allow for this type of getaway. Enjoy the experience and observe everything. It gives you a lot more insight into his professional life."

"Oh words of wisdom," Gabriella returned, managing a smile she knew Samuel didn't see. "I plan to do all that but it's still just, it's a lot. I want to do it, not only to experience something new but to spend more time with Troy and to support him in every way possible."

"Good, I'm glad. So, before you get off the hook completely, what do you say to the job offer? Yes or no or not sure? I don't want to push but I think it's a good thing if only to keep you active for the most part."

"No, you have a good point about it keeping me active with my career. I just hesitate because, well, I don't know if this is what I really want to do, be a studio teacher."

"Well, you could always give it a shot with this project and see if it's what you want. You said it yourself, there are no normal teaching job positions open right now. Earning some more income won't hurt and it'll give you a chance to absorb it without the drama that went on during our shoot. It could always be something you come back to on summer breaks or off time you have if you want. I just want what's best for you, Gaby."

There was a pause as Gabriella absorbed the last part of what her father said. "You called me Gaby," she whispered, choked with emotion.

"Crap, I'm sorry Gabriella. I know you asked me never to call you that again. It just slipped."

"No, it's okay, honest. It fits, now. Back then when I told you to not use that nickname, it didn't, but now it does, honest. Mom would love it. Can I, well, can I call you Dad?"

After a minute of silence, Gabriella heard her father take a few deep breaths. "Do you mean that? Just because I slipped and called you Gaby doesn't mean I expect you to bestow that title on me in conversation. I know I have to earn it back."

"For which you really have tried your hardest. From defending me and risking your career to embracing me and Luke to the degree we allowed you, for not pushing either of us. I can only speak for myself but I'm ready to move on. Not only for Mom but for me too."

"I'd love it then," Samuel stated. "I love you Gaby. I know we have lots more to overcome but I'm eternally grateful Sophia bestowed her loving and forgiving nature on you. You really are a constant reminder to me of her but I also see the amazing woman you have become and I hope you know your mother would be very proud of you."

"Thanks Dad." As Gabriella wiped away a stray tear that escaped, she became aware of Troy watching her with a concerned look on his face now from where he was again sitting at the table. "I have to go now but I'll give everything you said some thought, promise."

"Good enough for me. And I love hearing you call me 'Dad' by the way. I'll never get tired of that. Have a good day Gabriella, and good luck on all the whirlwind of Hollywood coming your way!"

Gabriella ended the call and looked over at her boyfriend. "Before you ask me what's wrong, what happened earlier? You seemed very agitated and you still seem like something is bothering you."

"Can we talk about why I just saw a tear come down your face?" Troy asked in return. He slid his hand across the table to cover hers before kissing the back of her hand. "What did Samuel have to say?"

"Nothing bad. Just, natural growth between us. He called me 'Gaby' and I called him 'Dad' just now. Silly to get that emotional over some nicknames but it meant something big for each of us I think."

Troy had to smile at this news. "I thought I heard you call him that. That's more significant than I think you are even giving it credit for. It did seem to me that you and he were getting a lot closer. How does Luke feel?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, picking a bit at her leftover food with her free hand. "He is still uncertain about Dad. I can't blame him, Luke was older when everything happened and then with how I found out and everything. It's a lot of drama and trust issues. I can't expect Luke to want what I want but I know he understands I have my own pace too."

"That's good. I can't imagine what would happen within my family if something ever happened like that. You all are dealing with it rather well to be honest. No Jerry Springer show for you."

Laughing, Gabriella shook her head. "No, I don't think so. So, now you have your answer, what's going on with you?"

"Don't get upset when you hear this, okay?" As soon as the words left Troy's mouth, he grimaced. "Okay, that was not what I should have said to introduce this topic but, well, I don't want you to overreact."

The light mood Gabriella was just feeling evaporated. "Overreact? Troy, what happened?"

Troy scooted his chair closer to Gabriella, keeping his grasp on her hand while using the other to cup the side of her face, smiling a little as she unconsciously leaned into his palm. "Gail is a bit wound up over the serious nature of our relationship and was stressing over how I need to keep focus with all the publicity events and such I am slated to do this week and on the press tour. She said a few things that I immediately told her were not in the realm of happening."

"Like what? Did she ask you to break up with me?"

He heard the dread in her voice, and the fear, and hated talking about this that much more. "No, and trust me, I'd fire her before I ever let her direct me to do that. She did however suggest leaving you behind for the events, to keep the focus on me and the projects."

"So she doesn't want me to be seen with you in public?"

"Yes and no, I don't know. Gail never used to be like this but she said something like this time it's different because of my image, how things between you and me can start to affect my professional career."

Gabriella broke the contact between her and Troy, surprising both of them to a degree. "So I'm finally starting to ruin your career. Troy, I told you, I'd rather step back or slow down than do damage to your career. This is what you love to do, this is who you are."

"Brie, no, acting is not who I am and you know that. That's TJ and yes, TJ is a big part of me but he isn't all of me. You, my family, our friends, that's a much larger part of me that means so much more. I'd never ask you to step into the shadows or for us to slow down for the sake of acting. In fact, I honestly feel the very opposite of that. I can see our future. I don't want you to be run out of my life by Hollywood, Gabriella. That's the last thing I would ever want."

After taking a few moments to study Troy's eyes, Gabriella saw the pure meaning behind his words, not that she really needed it. "I guess that's always going to be my insecurity, wondering if I'm ruining your career and will have you resent me for it. I just want what is best for you Troy."

"I know," he returned, gently grabbing her hands in his before Troy kissed her, happy she returned the pressure. "Just as I want the best for you. If this ever gets to be too much, especially in the next couple of weeks, you just need to let me know and we will decide together what is best for us as a couple and individually. And for the record? I made it pretty clear to Gail that you will be attending the premier and everything as planned. I can't be without my lucky charm now, can I?"

"You are so silly Wildcat but I love you."

Troy used the opportunity and gathered his girlfriend into his arms and onto his lap. "I love you too Brie and nothing will ever change that."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Gabriella liked to think of herself as a patient woman but being stuck in a chair while she had two people working on her makeup and hair simultaneously for the last hour was getting to be a bit too much. 'I have no idea how Sharpay or Troy do this for projects and events and such,' Gabriella thought, shuddering at the thought of having to do this a lot more often. To make things even more awkward, Gabriella was getting ready for the premier at a high end hotel room in attempts to avoid the paparazzi when they left. So this meant that it was just her, the makeup artist, the hair stylist, and the wardrobe stylist in the room. 'Fun times.'

Luckily, Gabriella didn't have to wait much longer before both hair and makeup were done. Thankfully, the makeup artist adhered to Gabriella's wishes of wanting the makeup to look light and natural and she did like the way her hair was swept up. "Thank you," she murmured, seeing quick looks of satisfaction from both women before she was captured to get into the dress that was picked out earlier in the week.

Just as she was slipping the borrowed diamond earrings into her ears, there was a knock on the door that one of the stylists answered. After making sure the diamonds were secure, Gabriella looked over towards the door and felt her heart speed up at the sight of her boyfriend, standing there dressed up in his finest. 'That man will always melt my insides just with one look, always.'

"Brie, you look stunning, absolutely gorgeous. God I'm a lucky man."

"Here I was going to say I'm a lucky woman to be here with you," Gabriella stated, giggling at the almost reverent way he was approaching her. "I'm not going to break Wildcat."

"You may not but I may be killed for ruining your appearance before the red carpet," Troy returned, sparing the lead stylist a smile before returning his attention back on Gabriella. "Are you ready to go? We're on a tight time schedule and I prefer not to incur the wrath of any of the team just yet."

"All set." Gabriella grabbed her black clutch that matched the black designer floor length dress she had on.

Once in the hallway, Gabriella stiffened as she felt a presence begin to follow them, despite the reassuring hand of Troy's that was on her lower back. "Troy?"

Without having to ask, Troy knew what she was asking. "That's one of our four security detail for the evening. You'll get used to it. We have security detail basically for all of the press tour as well. It's kind of a requirement for many reasons."

When Gabriella glanced back at the man, she saw him give her a quick nod, causing her to flush a bit before realizing she was staring. The man was everything a bodyguard was stereotyped to be: muscular, large, and intimidating looking. "We didn't have them at other events."

"Well we did but they were more discreet and limited to the events themselves. With all the paparazzi attention lately, the team and I all thought it was best for now to play it safe, to have that buffer. I hope you don't mind, I should have asked."

"No, no, it's okay, just weird."

After getting out of the elevator, instead of going to the front entrance, the couple were guided to the delivery area of the hotel where a town car with blackened windows were waiting for them. One of the security detail members put her bag and Troy's that had their stuff they brought to the hotel to get ready into the trunk while Troy helped Gabriella into the car before he got in on the other side.

Once they were moving, Gabriella looked out the window as the car left, with a black SUV with tinted windows following behind them. She saw the large amount of people on the sidewalk in front of the hotel and had to hand it to Troy and his team for sneaking out like that. 'I don't think I'll ever know the full ins and outs of this business.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when Troy's cell rang, a ringtone that was very much uniquely tied to Chad. Michael's voice singing out "Poofy Hair!" a few times ended when Troy answered the call. "What's up Chad?"

Gabriella couldn't hear the other side of the conversation so she settled to watch the scenery go by.

"No, I can't right now. I'm on my way to the premier where you are supposed to be going to as well. Don't forget the limo with my family is going to be picking you and Taylor up soon." Some time passed before Troy groaned. "All right, fine, I'll go and get the papers. I can't believe you waited until last minute for this man. If Gail chews me up for this, I want you to know I'm feeding you to her first as an appetizer."

Once the call was ended, Troy got the driver's attention and redirected the destination to be the club he and Chad ran together. "I know we're on a time crunch but this is important."

"What's wrong? Why are we going to the club?" Gabriella asked, well aware that they were really short on time according to the schedule she had.

"Chad being Chad. He forgot to have me sign some important business papers and left them on my desk thinking I guess that I'd stop in today, which is crazy because he never told me about them. He made some arrangements for a courier to get them from one of our employees who is going to be there early but I need to sign them now."

Gabriella felt the stress roll off of her boyfriend and knew that if she kept him talking about it any longer he'd only get more upset. Instead, she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Troy's cheek before she gently put her head on his shoulder, sliding her hand into his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Everything is going to be okay, Troy."

Despite the inner emotions he felt, Troy felt the reassurance in Gabriella's words and squeezed her hand back to show his appreciation, both falling into a comfortable silence as the car drove to the club.

Once the car stopped, Troy waited for his door to open before sliding out, ducking his head down back into the car. "Care to come up with me? It shouldn't be too long but I'd feel better if you were inside with me and not sitting in the car," Troy stated, popping his head up to scan the area for any unwanted followers. "Never know where those paparazzi are hiding."

Gabriella undid her seatbelt. "I think you sold me on that alone. It'll give me the chance to stretch anyway."

Before the security detail could open her door, Troy was over in an instant, opening the door and giving Gabriella his hand to assist her in getting out. He kissed the palm of her hand, then the back, before tucking her hand in the crook of his arm. They walked into the backdoor of the club after Troy unlocked it, letting in one of the security team member in with them before he locked it again.

After Troy flipped on a few lights so they could see where they were going, Troy and Gabriella made their way to the offices, to Troy's specifically. Once Troy was able to unlock his office door, he threw it open and walked over to his desk, letting go of Gabriella's hand in the process, and turned on his desk light. "Now, where are those papers?"

Gabriella lingered in the doorway, watching as Troy surveyed the surface of his desk. A glow off to her right though caught her attention and she was surprised yet not when she saw it was an aquarium, a new addition to Troy's office since the last time she was here. "When did you get an aquarium?"

Troy looked up and shrugged. "Maybe a week ago? Go check it out closer, they won't bite."

When Troy turned his attention back to his hunt, Gabriella walked closer and leaned down to see what ocean creatures Troy chose and couldn't help but smile at the pair of seahorses that were currently curled around the same piece of fake seaweed. "Seahorses?" Her hand automatically went up to her neck before realizing she had to take it off for the premier. She did however feel better knowing that it was in her purse. "This whole tank for just the two of them?"

"They are mates," Troy's voice, closer than she expected, right behind her, answered. "I think that's pretty special. Don't you?"

"Well yes, of course, I'm just surprised on your pick. You like so many of the ocean's creatures though that I guess I expected to see a variety of fish and such. This is nice though, meaningful."

"Meaningful? Why do you say that?"

She felt his arms slip around her waist and instinctively leaned against his chest. "Because we have seahorse pendants." Gabriella slipped her hand up behind her and felt her smile grow bigger as she felt Troy's pendant under his shirt. "They connect us."

Troy chuckled a little, turning Gabriella around in his arms slowly. "Always the observant woman. That's exactly why I chose them. No matter where you or I will be, we'll always be connected, in many ways." He leaned down and slid his lips over Gabriella's, delighting in her returned pressure. Regretfully though, he had to pull back, knowing time was ticking. "I better finish the paperwork. I got a book on seahorses as well. It's on the coffee table if you want to look at it. You were so fascinated with the kid's book you bought Michael, I thought it would be good to know more."

After settling down on the couch in front of the coffee table, Gabriella picked up the book Troy mentioned and began looking it over in the glow of the aquarium's light. As she flipped through though, she noticed that a certain page had a sticky tab stuck to it which piqued her interest. Her eyes scanned the passage, seeing that the sticky tab had an arrow pointing to the right, which Gabriella meant to mean to turn the page over. There, on that other page, the words printed made Gabriella's eyes mist over with tears of happiness.

When she saw movement just in front of her from her peripheral vision, Gabriella looked up to see Troy down on one knee. "Is this serious? Are you?"

Once his nerves were settled, Troy nodded. "The book says that seahorses mate for life, a theory that is under debate depending on species and such, but I for one believe they do. I also mean every word I wrote on that page. I would love nothing more than to have you be my 'seahorse' mate, my lifetime mate. Will you marry me Gabriella? Will you do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage and legally becoming my everything? God knows you already are at every other level."

Without hesitation, Gabriella nodded, whispering, "Yes, of course Troy, yes! If you truly want me there, I will always be by your side. I would love nothing more than to share the rest of our lives together."

A grin like no other she had ever seen grew across her now fiancé's face as he opened the ring box in his hand. "You have no idea what that means Brie. And of course I'll always want you by my side, even when I know it won't be possible. But, right now, the way you make me feel, I feel like I could conquer the world so I know we can make anything work. Can I slip this on?"

Unable to say anything further, Gabriella nodded, smiling more as Troy gently wiped away some of the tears that escaped her mocha eyes as she blinked several times to clear them. She watched as Troy slowly slid the cushion-cut diamond ring onto her left hand, settling it up against her promise ring. The aquarium light that the ring caught made it sparkle not only from the main diamond set above the band but also in the smaller stones embedded in the silver band. "It's gorgeous."

"No, you're gorgeous," Troy corrected, smiling up at his fiancé. "I chose to keep this simple yet elegant because that's how I see you. You aren't ever one to expect anything of anyone and are probably one of the most least complicated people I will ever know."

"I think you're forgetting all the drama," Gabriella reminded him, knowing that was far from simple.

"True, but that's not in the essence of your being and that's what I'm talking about. You are who you appear to be at face value and I love that about you, as I do everything about you, from your honesty to your unending love, support, and forgiveness. And yet, there is this elegant, and mind you sexy, part of you that I also get to see, making you so multi-dimensional. I also hope this meets your style preference, I worked with Neil to get this right. A platinum band with diamonds that are prominent yet not overdone, tasteful just like, well, you."

Placing the book on the couch next to her, Gabriella slipped her arms around Troy's neck. "You sure do know how to make a woman feel on top of the world, Troy. I can tell you put so much into this and everything is straight from the heart. I guess that's just one of the reasons why I love you though. Are you sure this is really what you want? Your ocean of fish per se is huge. Are you sure your conversation with Gail the other day isn't fueling this?"

"Trust me," Troy said before kissing soft kisses on both of Gabriella's cheeks, her nose, her forehead, and then finally her lips. "I've been fishing for a while and I'd be a massive fool to throw you back in. You can ask Neil too, I've been working on this design for several weeks and before you asked, I have your family's blessing too."

This news made Gabriella laugh a little. "You actually tackled Luke and asked him, huh?"

"I asked all the important people in your life, even your dad. Let me tell you, he's got that father protective instinct down well considering. Oh, and I have one more thing for you."

"What? What else could you have for me? Wildcat, you've given me so much already."

"Oh, I haven't even begun, and all that is nothing compared to what you give me, which is invaluable." Troy got up and opened the little fridge in his office, pulling out a little flower. As he came closer, Gabriella recognized it as a tiny white Plumeria. "Will you do me the honor of letting me put this Plumeria behind your left ear?"

"You, you remembered?" Gabriella gasped, recalling the way Troy learned about the meaning of flower placement on a Hawaiian woman during the competition.

Seeing Gabriella nod her permission despite her question, Troy carefully slid it into place. "I remember everything we do and talk about. I do know that Hibiscus is typically used but with the premier, I didn't want to ruin your whole outfit with that big flower. Besides, I believe Plumeria means perfection and a new beginning, which this is for us. It's a new chapter to be written together, the first of many."

"Yes, it does." Gabriella leaned forward and lost herself into his loving embrace until something in the back of her mind went off. "Oh my God Troy, the premier! We're so going to be late! And what about the press? What is your team going to do about this? Gail is surely going to hate me now!"

Disappointed that the moment was spoiled so quickly but understanding Gabriella enough to fully understand where all this came from, concern for him, Troy placed a calming hand on hers. "Relax, everything is okay. I actually changed your copy of the schedule and had the stylists come early so we could do this side trip. I thought of doing this on the tour, maybe while we were in Paris or something but this to me meant a lot more than a rushed event." After he looked at his watch, Troy knew everything was still on schedule. "We are going to leave here with enough time to spare, don't worry."

Gabriella somewhat was relieved at hearing this but was still worried about what he didn't answer. "What about your image? What is the press going to say? What is your team going to say?"

"Don't worry about my image or the press. Everything will be dealt with, you and I will face it all together. I decided to propose because this is where I saw us going next, which I'm glad you agreed to, and that is all that matters. You being in my life forever after is all that matters. My team can deal with it."

"But Troy…"

Troy's lips quickly cut off Gabriella's protest before he pulled away. "Brie, stop. Everything really is going to be fine. I won't make any announcements on the carpet, unless you want me to, and we're going to be as we will be, just us. I'm going to protect you with everything I have, don't get me wrong, but in terms of TJ's image for his personal life, let it be what it will. I've always been guarded about my personal life and now is no different."

"But the flower, the ring. Troy, everyone is going to know. It's like a huge announcement!"

"That may be so. I'm not going to let anything or anyone though ruin tonight or the rest of our lives. You are worth way too much to me." Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead before he leaned his own against hers. "Please, trust that this is going to work out, that we'll be fine. You are all that I need."

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Gabriella gave a slight nod. "I trust you, believe you, and love you. You're all that I need too."

Despite her whispered return, Gabriella knew she meant the words but she was still worried about what would happen. This was the happiest night of her life but there was still a part of her that was nagging at her mind that this not only changed her world, his world, their world, but so much more in this Hollywood universe. The thoughts though vanished as she was brought back to the moment with Troy's kisses and the warmth from his unending love.

* * *

Just as planned, when Troy and Gabriella arrived at the premier, Troy met his team, led by Gail, and began walking the red carpet, doing all of the required poses and interviews along the line. Damon and one security team member hung back with Gabriella, staying in the background of all the activity. Gabriella was actually pretty impressed with Damon. She saw his eyes widen as he realized the sparkle on her left hand during one of the photo sessions yet saw the look of surprise disappear behind a smile with no words from him.

By mid-way, Gabriella was pretty blind from the lights despite looking in the way she was instructed to during her media training. There was no mistaking the wide grin on Troy's face though as he quickly approached her and dragged Gabriella with him to stand where he had done some solo shots already. "Hollywood, what are you doing?" Gabriella whispered in a panic.

Troy leaned his head down and said into her ear, "Getting beautiful shots of my beautiful fiancé on my arm. I told you I wasn't ashamed of this and you are my better half. Better get used to the world seeing it. By the way, you look gorgeous. Have I told you that?"

Gabriella flushed at his compliment and nodded as he pulled back and grinned down at her, getting caught up in his loving gaze. "Many times. I love you."

Despite all the noise, Troy's trained eyes read her words back and felt his grin stretch that much more. "I love you too."

After a minute more, Gail broke up the pair to usher Troy further down the carpet, needing to keep the pace up. Troy looked over his shoulder and gave Gabriella a wink, making her giggle before she blew him a kiss, forgetting they were in front of lots of people, most with cameras. It didn't matter though because all Gabriella saw right then was Troy and the happy glow he had around him.

When they finally made it to the end, the couple was ushered inside the building and down a hall where the VIP area was. The happy bubble that they were in burst rather quickly once they were in the private area as Troy's publicist, manager, and agent all asked to speak to Troy, alone. After Troy threw her a look asking Gabriella if she would be okay, Gabriella gave him a smile, reassuring him she could handle being on her own for a bit.

That of course became more so true when she felt little arms wrap around her waist. "Gaby!"

Immediately, Gabriella did her best to kneel down to give Michael a big hug. "Michael, hey there big boy. How'd you like riding in a limo?"

"It was fun! Poofy Hair even sat next to me!"

Gabriella glanced up and saw that there were many familiar pairs of eyes watching the exchange, including said Poofy Hair. "Guess everyone made it. Hi everyone!"

"That's seriously what she says?" a very recognizable states. "Shouldn't it be check out my new jewelry?"

"Luke?" Gabriella called out, ecstatic when she saw her big brother emerge behind the Bolton family.

Luke rushed forward and helped Gabriella stand up, sweeping her into a huge hug. "One and only. I see something new was added to your left hand and your ear. Your man did well after all."

"Hey, that's my brother you're talking about," Hayden butted in, giving Luke a playful glare before giving Gabriella a big hug of her own. "I knew it, we are so going to be sisters! Congrats Ella!"

Soon, Gabriella was overwhelmed by all of the congratulations she was receiving from family and friends. Sharpay especially had a few mischievous words, as usual, while Taylor gave her an extra long hug, pinching Gabriella as a reminder that this wasn't a dream.

The last were Troy's parents, who both welcomed her more so officially into their family, Lucille with tears in her eyes, and Samuel who took in the glow around his beautiful daughter before kissing her cheek and giving her another big hug.

"He finally did it," Samuel murmured, kissing his daughter's cheek once more before stepping away. "He asked for permission last month and I was surprised I hadn't heard of any engagement news around the holidays. That was what I thought it would have been."

"Which means Sam, you owe me," Luke chime in, earning a sharp jab from his wife. "What? He lost the bet!"

Birgitte rolled her eyes. "Really Luke? Now is the time you want to talk about that?"

"Boys will be boys," Sharpay stated, earning a glare from both men. "Truth!"

"So you all knew he was going to do this tonight?" Gabriella asked, wanting to divert the course of conversation. "Was I the only one in the dark?"

"Family knew but Troy has been having an alternating happy glow and nervous air around him that we didn't think tied into his premier and press tour," Zeke answered, seeing the group of friends nod their agreement. "We all came for premier but I think we're glad to be here for the event too."

"Now spill!" Hayden and Sharpay demanded at the same time, earning laughter from the group.

"I think what they mean is we would love to hear how everything happened. Guessing it was tonight? You weren't wearing that ring earlier today." Taylor admired the ring again as it caught some of the light above. "Troy really has good taste."

Before Gabriella was forced to share all the special details with everyone, Troy's arm wrapped around her waist. "Sorry everyone, I know you all want to know details and everything, but we have to get into the theater for the screening. Brie, can I talk to you for a second?"

Although Troy wore a smile, Gabriella could feel how tense he was, quite a difference from earlier in the night. "Sure, of course."

Troy looked around and spotted a small couch in a tucked away corner and led his fiancé over there to sit down. Before Gabriella could get wound up any further, Troy said, "Everything is fine, or rather it will be. I know you and knew you'd have plenty of worries over that conversation with my team and everything is handled, well as much as it can be right now. Gail is upset that I didn't tell her so she could prepare of course and Tricia is not so happy about being in the dark either but I think they all finally got it in the end."

"Got what Troy?"

"They understand that when it comes to you, there is no telling me what to do and no me asking their permission. Surprisingly, it was Damon who had my back the most at the end there. I guess he does have a bit of romantic in him after all. Anyway, everything is going to be handled. Gail is going to issue no comments for now, keeping all the intentional buzz on the movie and my projects. There is going to be the inevitable rumor mill but you and I know the truth, right?"

"Right," Gabriella replied. "Are you sure though Troy this is okay? You're not damaging TJ's appeal or credibility?"

"Credibility? No. Appeal, maybe, but I'm not the first actor to fall in love and want to marry the woman of his dreams. This is not groundbreaking, which I pointed out to the trio as well. There are just things that will change but nothing, like I said before, that we can't handle as long as we stick together."

"Like what changes?"

Troy glanced over at the man dressed in formal black attire standing a discreet and respectful distance away. "Say hello to security detail that will be a bit mandatory for a while. Tricia brought up some things I hadn't thought about that we just need to be more mindful of."

"Such as?"

Hearing the worry again creep in to Gabriella's voice, Troy did his best to put her at ease. "Such as more intense paparazzi attention, which I had already assumed once people start putting things together on their own. There's also the aspect of fans and some potential things that could happen, that have happened to others before. Your safety is of utmost importance in all of this Gabriella. I think the question now though is can you handle this?"

"Handle the increased attention? The scrutiny? The criticism? The constant protection?" Seeing Troy nod his head indicating she was on the right track, Gabriella nodded her head in return. She knew that she would always have worries and concerns, but Gabriella's heart and mind were finally in agreement, if this was going to be their life, she was going to fight with everything she had to protect their love. "Yes, I can. I'm not comfortable with it but I'll learn to live with it because that's what I need to do have you in my life. I said yes tonight, to being your wife, your lifelong partner, because I have every intention of you being in my life until the day we each die. That means the good and the bad. I say bring it on!"

Surprised by Gabriella's positive attitude in the face of such tough changes to their life together, Troy was reminded just how special his soon-to-be wife really was. "You amaze me every day Gabriella. Man, I really am the luckiest man alive to have you by my side. I love you."

"I love you too," Gabriella murmured back, feeling a sense of completion in her life that she had never felt before, knowing for certain by the look on Troy's face too that he felt the exact same way.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Once Troy parked the rental car, he got out and jogged around to the other side to open Gabriella's door, helping her out as she held firm to the flower arrangements in her hands. "Can I carry those?"

Wordlessly, Gabriella shook her head but gave Troy a bit of a watery smile letting him know that she needed to be the one to carry them to their destination. After alarming the car, Troy followed Gabriella as they weaved between headstones, both quiet as they slowly made their way.

Gabriella first visited the grave of her grandfather before she took in a shaky breath and stopped at her mother's. "Hi Mom," she whispered, already feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "I'm here, I'm finally back. I'm so sorry it has been so long since the last visit. I brought someone here with me that I want you to meet. This is Troy, my fiancé."

Troy stepped up beside her, taking that as his invitation to approach. "Good morning."

"We brought you and Grandpa flowers. Hopefully, you both enjoy them." As she leaned down to place the arrangement on the ground at the foot of the gravestone, Gabriella's brow furrowed as she finally saw the dried out arrangement already lying there. "Did Dad or Luke come to visit?"

After clearing his throat, Troy spoke up, figuring now was the best time to tell her the truth. "Actually, those were from me. I'm surprised the maintenance crew didn't get rid of it by now."

This news made Gabriella straighten immediately after she placed their arrangement next to the older one. "Wait, from you?" Gabriella asked, completely caught off guard. "You came here before?"

Thankfully, Troy didn't hear any annoyance or anger in Gabriella's voice, just confusion. "I did, I had to Brie. I meant it when I said I asked for permission to ask for your hand in marriage. That didn't mean just Luke and Samuel. I know how special your mom is to you and felt that I owed it to her to introduce myself and pay my respects."

"You came all the way here to Albuquerque to just do that? Are you crazy?"

"Yeah?" He rubbed the back of his neck while trying to decide if his fiancé's reaction was good or bad. "Crazy about you and wanting everything to be just right. I confess I lied to you the day I came here. I told you I was going to a business meeting in New York but really I came here, hoping you wouldn't jump onto Twitter or something to see where I really ended up."

"Guess it's a good thing I'm not stalking you, Hollywood." Gabriella smiled before shaking her head a little more. "I still can't believe it. You really did come here?"

Nodding, Troy gestured to the older and falling apart arrangement. "I'm not sure if it is in there but I slipped a small picture of you and me into the middle so she could have a picture of us. Is that weird?"

"Weird? No, I think it's the sweetest and most thoughtful gesture I could have ever asked for in regards to your proposal. Troy, you went well above and beyond what I think any other male would ever think to do just to propose!"

Troy shrugged his shoulders as he sort of shuffled his feet. "I don't see it that way, I see it as paying your family the respect they all deserve. After all, I'm about to join your family as you already have unofficially joined mine and it's a big thing. Your mom is always in your life, from your promise ring to how you act and what you believe in. I know Samuel agrees in that regard."

"And she really is," Gabriella agreed, feeling as if in that moment that her life was as full as it could ever be. "I can only imagine how in love my mom is with you after doing this Troy, truly. You asking for her permission, coming here in person, it just proves what a wonderful man you are. I'm so lucky."

"Well I feel the same about having you in my life," Troy returned before he gave his fiancé a light kiss. "And for the record? Proposing to you has been one of the biggest things in my life so I wouldn't refer to it in the context of 'just to propose'. I hope you know how serious I am, how heartfelt it is."

Realizing her poor word choice earlier, she nodded her head, reaching up a hand to stroke his jaw line that was lined with some slight stubble. "I do Troy, I just chose the wrong words. Of course I know you mean it, and I hope you always will. What I meant to say is that your gesture of coming here, to visit my mom at her grave, it's very touching and so above and beyond what I would have ever imagined, thus my surprise. I love that you thought of this and every detail you put into your proposal but I love you more, far more."

"Have you put thought into being an English teacher because despite your wrong phrase usage earlier, you always seem to know what to say and how to say it. Majority of the time, I appreciate it with Michael most of course."

"He's still a sponge these days and will be for a while. I think we all much rather have that then have him uninterested in the world and stuck on some electronic game."

"True. Baby, why am I not even surprised at your wisdom?" Troy chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm really proud of you, you know that?"

Puzzled, Gabriella looked up into Troy's blue eyes and searched his gaze. "Proud of me? For what exactly?"

"For making the transition so well. Come on, let's both be honest. There were some major hesitations you had about coming on this press tour for the movie but you stuck it out like a champ."

Gabriella laughed a little as she thought about her feelings as they started the tour and how she felt about it all now. "Let's just say my dad was right. It opened my eyes up more to your career and what you go through. You have lots of stamina, that much is fact. I can't even begin to imagine how you're going to spend a week home before you take off again for the new project. Just promise me you'll get rest between everything, okay?"

"I'll try," Troy started before he saw the stern look on his fiancé's face. "Okay, okay, I promise. But see, having you on the tour with me helped since I could have gotten much worse than a cold if you weren't there to take care of me while we were in Rome."

"You mean how I told your team that you weren't doing anything deemed optional the night you were really bad? If they didn't like me before, I'm sure they hate me now."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I for one know that Damon respects you a hell of a lot more now. You stood your ground when it came to my health and he digs it. Actually, I believe he called you a protective Mama bear. After all, you made sure Tricia had all the medicines she needed to when she got sick the next day. How could she hate you for caring?"

"It's Hollywood and if there's one thing I've learned so far, not everything is as it seems and what would make sense in any other life, doesn't necessarily make sense here."

Troy couldn't help but agree. "Good points but don't let this world change you Brie. I don't know what I'd do if I had a jaded wife on my hands." After glancing at Sophia's headstone, he continued as he looked back at his fiancé. "Not to mention I'd be breaking my promise to your lovely mother if anything like that happened."

"Promise?" Gabriella asked, very curious about what transpired while Troy was here on his own. "What was that exactly?"

A smirk graced Troy's face as he saw the wonder bloom in those mocha eyes. "Let's just say there were many promises I made your mom, along with your dad and brother, but one that I made specifically to your mom is that I would never let who she raised you to be change unless it was for the better. Let's face it though, how much better can you get?"

Gabriella flushed at his compliment. "I appreciate your words Troy but you still have me wondering about these promises." When Troy made a motion with his right hand of zipping his lips, she could only roll her eyes. Instead, she took the moment to refocus on her mother, also glancing over at her grandfather's grave. "I guess some things just go unmentioned like that, right? Usually for a reason as you have taught me many times, Mom. I miss you, so very much."

Watching Gabriella squat down in front of the headstone again, running her fingers over the letters and numbers there, as her eyes began to water tugged hard on Troy's heart. From all of their previous discussions, Troy knew how important the bond Gabriella shared with her mother was but to see it play out right in front of him was something else entirely. He knew how blessed he was just to be seeing such an intimate moment.

Troy gave Gabriella all the time she needed to pay her respects to her family despite the exhaustion eating at him. Gabriella was right when she observed the large amount of stamina that was needed to keep up with the pace of his career. Taking this side trip on their way home from the press tour even added another half a day from being able to fully rest. Seeing the expressions on his fiancé's face though while they were here, the good and the bad, it made it all worth it especially knowing how much Gabriella really needed this visit and appreciated it.

Once she felt she said everything she could, knowing too that her mother was always with her in spirit, Gabriella walked back through the graveyard with Troy by her side, taking comfort in the strength she felt from him, his constant support of her. When Troy opened her car door, Gabriella paused and turned to face him, giving him a smile she hoped expressed her gratitude and love she felt for him at that very moment. Without a word, Gabriella leaned up and kissed Troy, warming them both against the cold, lingering only long enough for Troy to squeeze her tightly to him for a bit.

"You're welcome and I love you too," he whispered against her lips, kissing her one last time before helping her into the car and starting the last leg of their little over two weeks trip.

* * *

"If we have to ride this ride one more time, I think I'm going to go crazy."

"And yet again I find myself actually agreeing with Chad. The world is so ending."

Troy and Gabriella shared an amused glance as they sat in the row behind Lucille, Jack, and Michael but in front of Chad, Taylor, and Hayden. Their two security details were each in a boat in front and behind them. It was still odd to Gabriella having to have the two men with them while they were having an outing at Disneyland but Gabriella learned on the press tour as well what a blessing they were, especially in crowded situations with many curious faces.

"Oh will you two stop?" Taylor's voice was heard in a loud whisper that managed to be quieter than the voices Hayden and Chad had just used. "Michael wanted to go on 'It's a Small World' again. So what? He is allowed to have fun here too."

"But Tay, this song is going to be stuck in my head for days! This is going to be our fifth full time!" Chad complained, cringing as they entered the final room where everything was in white and he could swear the music was much louder than the rest of the ride. "I love Small Fry but I will seriously try to drown myself in this highly stinky water if we have to go again."

"Now that I wouldn't mind. Go ahead Chad, may as well as get it done now," Hayden teased, laughing a little as he glared at her.

Gabriella glanced back and saw the resigned look on her best friend's face. She felt instant sympathy for Taylor being stuck between Hayden and Chad. Taylor rolled her eyes before giving Gabriella a smile, letting her know that Taylor still had some patience and humor in her.

Troy too looked back at the row behind them but was distracted again as he heard Michael singing. Sure it was out of tune, but what young kid sings perfectly besides those random brilliant singers. 'Huh, I wonder if Sharpay could really carry tunes well when she was his age.'

When the boat exited the building and bumped into the boat in front, Troy had to blink his eyes a bit to get them adjusted to the afternoon daylight. It turned out to be a beautiful day despite being the end of January, which only meant it was colder than the stereotypical warm L.A. weather.

One glance at his fiancé showed Troy that Gabriella was sad again by the way the distant look resided in her eyes. He tightened his hold around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head, ignoring the people that were looking down at them from the railings above. "Come on Brie, you're in the Happiest Place on Earth. There's no reason to be sad."

Startled by his voice, Gabriella looked back at Troy and said, "I can't help it. I'm okay for the most part but every now and then, I just get reminded that tomorrow night you'll be heading off into the sunset, literally. I know I said I could do this and I can, it just, I'll miss you a lot Troy."

"I'll miss you too but it'll pass by quick. Three months apart but I will keep to my promise to come visit as you said you'll come out to visit me. Besides, I think once you officially ask your bridal party to participate, you're going to end up in a flurry of wedding plans."

Gabriella felt a smile creep across her face. "Yeah, I've already had threats of that by Sharpay. I'm sorry, I don't even know how I get into these funks except that it is just never far from my mind. I was so happy in there and then when we were going through that last tunnel with the signs, I looked at all the faraway places represented and it reminded me of how far you'll be soon."

"Don't be sorry baby. Your emotions, they are part of what makes you so genuine, so real, so down to Earth. I don't ever want that to change."

Their tender moment was interrupted as their boat pulled to its final stop, their usual bodyguard, Stuart Jones, there to help Gabriella up before falling into step behind them as they left the area. The two other security detail members worked at keeping some of the more excited fans in control as Troy paused to sign a few autographs on Disneyland maps or napkins for a few minutes before the group headed to the next ride as led by their Disneyland escort.

After a few more family type rides, Hayden, Chad, Taylor, and Jack all expressed an interest in going on more of a thrill ride while Michael wanted to go on Dumbo again, making it his fourth time of going on it that day.

"Come on Michael, this is our last ride before dinner. You can go on Dumbo later," Hayden attempted to argue.

"No, I want Dumbo." Michael got that stubborn look on his face that made it very clear that he wasn't going to be pushed over by his sister again. "It's fun cause he flies!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Dad, can't you tell Michael he won't get his way this time? We don't have a lot of time left before dinner."

Before her husband could speak, since he was one of the ones that wanted to go on a thrill ride, Lucille spoke up. "I think that Hayden is right Michael. We can ride Dumbo after dinner. It'll be your special treat."

Michael thought about it for a little bit before he asked, "Can I go with Gaby and Troy?"

Lucille looked to her son and his fiancé and saw them nod. "Sure."

As Gabriella was going to do her part to help soothe Michael's feelings, Troy surprised her by beating her to the punch. "Michael, why don't we let Mom join Dad and the others on Space Mountain while you and I go and spoil our dinner a little and get some Mickey ice cream sandwiches? I'll let you bite the ears off of my sandwich too."

"Promise Troy?" Michael questioned, staring at his brother in the eyes. "I really get to eat ice cream now before dinner?"

Jack had to hold in a laugh as he saw Lucille struggle to keep her mouth closed, not liking the offer Troy made to his little brother but realizing too that it was too late to change the deal on Michael. True he was no longer a baby or toddler but the last thing Lucille wanted was a meltdown in the middle of Disneyland and under two hours before the arranged dinner.

Troy too noticed the touched yet disappointed look on Gabriella's face. "Yes, I promise, even though I think that'll get me in trouble with some people here. Maybe we can just meet them somewhere after they are done so we can get ready for dinner together."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Gabriella commented, officially joining the conversation. "Michael, can I come with you too? I miss my Michael time."

Michael beamed before he wordlessly grabbed Gabriella's and Troy's hands in his little ones, pulling them towards the nearest ice cream vendor.

Seeing that there was no stopping the little guy's momentum, Jack had Hayden text his eldest that she would text them once they were done riding Space Mountain so they could figure out where they would change.

While the others started making their way through the crowd with the Disney guide, Lucille lingered behind and watched the trio wait in line to get the promised Mickey ice cream sandwiches. She noted how Troy had pulled a baseball cap on, adding to the sunglasses already on his face, which seemed to actually help hide his identity a little more so there weren't quite so many stares directed their way. It was the easy and fun energy the trio shared that Lucille could feel even from where she stood yards away that made her heart melt that much more. 'No matter what happens, I hope those three never lose that bond together.'

* * *

Chad fidgeted in the suit he had changed into, feeling weird standing outside among all the casually dressed families in the streets of New Orleans Square. He looked over at Jack, who was dressed in a suit as well as he spoke into an intercom in the wall of one of the buildings. There was a sign nearby with "33" on it, which Chad supposed was supposed to be the address maybe of the place on the street.

Noticing Chad pull at his tie yet again, Taylor felt some level of pity for her boyfriend. "Feeling extremely awkward right now, huh?" When she saw Chad return his attention back to her, Taylor said, "Try feeling that weird and wearing heels."

Chuckling, Chad shook his head. "True, definitely true. You do look stunning in that outfit by the way."

Despite the chill in the air, Taylor felt herself warm as Chad kissed her while he wrapped her in his arms.

Hayden watched the public display of affection and actually felt happy for the couple. 'I may not get along with the guy but I'm happy Chad found Taylor. Maybe she can actually shape him up to be less of a punk.'

Feeling a tug on her hand, Hayden looked down and saw Michael looking back up at here. "Where's Gaby and Troy?"

Hayden looked around and spied the couple in a similar embrace to Chad and Taylor but in a courtyard in between the buildings. "They are sharing a private moment it looks like," Hayden returned, looking from her older brother to her younger one. "Do you still have room to eat dinner? Mom is going to be upset with you and Troy if not."

Michael understood the warning in Hayden's words and nodded. "I know, I need to eat my food, especially the vegetables so I don't get Troy in trouble."

"Good boy," Hayden replied, relieved to know that was one less thing that could spoil the night. She felt her purse buzz and slipped it open while still holding Michael's hand, managing to pull the phone out. A smile graced her lips as she quickly read the message from a potential new guy she was dating. 'It may just be the start of something but seeing Chad and Taylor, Troy and Gabriella, as well as Dad and Mom, I can't help but want that type of happiness and love too.'

Since they didn't need the Disneyland guide for dinner, Troy and Gabriella were left alone with the security detail they had with them, who ushered them into the courtyard so they weren't standing in the crowded open while everyone else waited outside of the restaurant. Both were also dressed in much more formal attire than the typical Disneyland visitor, Troy in a black suit with a white shirt and a deep red tie that matched the deep red color of Gabriella's strapless dress that ended mid-thigh with an overskirt of chiffon cascading diagonally down to the calf of her left leg.

"You know Brie, as often as I get to see you dressed up as late, you never fail to take my breath away," Troy complimented, picking up Gabriella's hand to kiss the back of it lightly. "You are just so lovely."

As Gabriella felt the heat creep into her cheeks, she shook her head at her fiancé. "Wildcat, you do know you can stop trying to win me over. I did say yes to you a few weeks ago already. You've seen me in this dress now three times."

"True, but it doesn't mean that how beautiful and rather sexy you look in it ever goes away, no matter how many times you wear it. And as far as I'm concerned, I need to win you over every day for each is a brand new start and a clean slate for me to fill with endless compliments and words of love from my heart."

"Mmm, if only your fans could hear you now. I'd be as good as a dead woman from all the looks of envy."

"Too bad I only have eyes for you. You are after all my inspiration for any romantic look I get on my face, any sweet word I speak, whether I'm looking at you or putting on an act for the camera."

"God how I love you Troy," Gabriella whispered, raising herself up on her toes just a bit more to initiate a rather tender kiss, knowing by now that the security detail were discreet enough to look away. It was still odd for Gabriella to know they had the constant presence of these extra men around but she was slowly getting used to being watched over by them. At least it was to the point that they no longer interfered with special moments like these.

"Yo, Hoops, time to escort the lovely lady upstairs!" Chad called out, interrupting the moment. It also wasn't the most subtle way of letting Troy and Gabriella know that the door to Club 33 finally opened for them as a few people on the main path through the alleyway looked their way.

Putting aside the growing pairs of eyes turned their way, Troy gently slipped Gabriella's hand through his arm to rest on his elbow as he escorted her out of the courtyard before they slipped through the previously locked door, security doing their job of keeping a buffer between them and the growing interest in them until the door to the club finally closed.

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor all studied the decorations of the lobby as they waited for the elevator that was reminiscent of older times to return from bringing Troy's family up to the main restaurant. It was clear to all four from just the lobby alone how special and exclusive this place was.

Once they joined Troy's family, the large party was led to a smaller dining room that was closed off from the rest of the restaurant where the hostess informed them they would be dining.

As Gabriella and Troy walked through the door, they found an even bigger surprise waiting for them besides how beautiful the restaurant itself was. Up on the wall directly in front of them was a banner that read "Congratulations Gabriella and Troy!" in big letters with what looked like little messages written all over.

Once the doors behind them were closed, both heard "Congratulations" yelled out from all directions of the room, making them realize that there were many more in the room than expected.

Samuel was the first to step forward, a huge grin on his face. "Congratulations Gaby and Troy on your engagement. Hopefully you both are surprised by this and hopefully you don't mind but I wanted to celebrate this joyous news by inviting your loved ones all together to have an engagement party before Troy took off for his next project."

"Mind? Dad, this is amazing!" Gabriella exclaimed, leaving Troy's side to embrace her father. "You really are full of connections and surprises aren't you?"

"Oh, you get to know some things being in this industry." Samuel replied with a smile before he kissed his daughter's cheek. "I have a few things for you too that I'll give you later. For now, go and enjoy. You'll find some unexpected faces but I suspect that you will need to greet your brother and his definitely pregnant wife next."

Before Gabriella could completely step out of Samuel's hold, Luke sure enough had her swept up in another big hug, twirling Gabriella around a little much to Birgitte's amusement. "Congratulations little sis. But most importantly to you, Troy. You've really hit the jackpot with Gabriella and you better never forget to treat her as the special treasure she is."

Troy met Luke's gaze over Gabriella's shoulder and nodded his understanding. "I won't and I won't forget our talks either, any of them, but especially the one we had when you gave me permission to propose."

After Gabriella hugged Birgitte, making sure not to hug too tightly, Gabriella turned her attention back to Samuel and Luke. "Speaking of, I can't believe that Troy actually survived asking you both plus making the trip out to see Mom!"

"So you did actually go, huh?" Luke asked Troy. "I wasn't sure you'd make it after you asked for the exact whereabouts of our mom's grave."

"As I told Gabriella, it was an important journey I had to make and there was nothing that was going to keep me from paying equal respects to such a wonderful woman from what I hear and what I see in both you and your sister."

"They both are wonderful aren't they?" Birgitte agreed, slipping an arm around her husband. "We'll have to bring the baby to visit your mom too when he or she is older."

"Wait, you don't know which gender your baby is?" Samuel asked, looking at his son and daughter-in-law. "I thought you were going to find out."

"We were but because of the angles of the baby, they weren't quite sure, even between the two visits. One round said girl, one said boy, so we are back to planning for either and staying neutral for the nursery and clothes for now."

Luke just shook his head. "You would think with technology these days that there would be like 100% accuracy or close but nope. It's okay though, as long as the baby is healthy, Birgitte and I don't mind either way."

Before Gabriella could say anymore on the baby topic, her attention was instantly grabbed by Sharpay's excited voice. "Gabriella! Troy! Congrats!"

The couple laughed as Sharpay hugged them both together while Zeke chuckled, shaking his head before hugging Gabriella on her own and doing a fist pump with Troy. "You have to excuse her, Sharpay is running on little sleep and lots of caffeine so she is like four times as excited as usual over your engagement and being here."

"That's right, you're supposed to be in Paris right now, right?" Gabriella recalled, amazed that Sharpay was actually here for the party. "What are you doing here? Won't your team get upset?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes as she waved that comment off. "Please, like I would miss your engagement party. Besides, my team may rule my career but when I want something, trust me, they know they better make it happen. Something that I will have to teach you missy when it comes to handling TJ's team."

Troy cringed at the image of Sharpay teaching Gabriella the former's tricks of the trade.

Zeke saw Troy's expression and said, "Face it Troy, there's no stopping this friendship between the two and it is actually better Gabriella learn to a degree from Sharpay than elsewhere."

"The phrase 'to a degree' is key there man," Troy commented back, watching as Gabriella tried her hardest to keep up with some very quick words coming out of her friend's mouth.

Troy looked around and felt his surprise that he knew would be an even bigger one once Gabriella saw who else was in the room. He glanced over to Samuel, who was now talking to Lucille and Jack, with Michael in Samuel's arms, and caught his eye. "I'm impressed Sam."

Samuel smiled back at his future son-in-law. "Nothing is too good for my daughter."

"Agreed."

Gabriella was actually relieved when Sharpay's speed talking was interrupted by Ryan, Kelsi, and Martha, who came over to each give Gabriella and Troy a hug each.

"Has my twin talked your ear off yet? She has mine!" Ryan teased, earning a quick poke from his sister. "I kid, I kid! Well sort of."

Ignoring the threats now being traded between the siblings, Kelsi and Martha focused on Gabriella and how radiant she looked. "If I didn't know better, I'd say the rumors are true and that you're pregnant," Martha stated. "Doesn't she look like she's glowing, Kelsi?"

Kelsi studied Gabriella from head to toe and nodded. "She does have a very happy glow. I think I saw that same glow in the magazines and pictures on the internet Ryan and I saw the last few weeks."

"Wait, you two actually read that stuff?"

Shrugging, Kelsi replied, "Yes, if only to be entertained. With Sharpay in our lives, not to mention Troy and now Gabriella, we know how to see the truth from the crap. It also is a way to keep somewhat up to date with what is going on although what we hear direct from the source is so much better."

"I'm so glad to hear you don't just read and believe like a lot of people out there," Gabriella stated, meaning every word.

"When you know people in the business, it's very hard to do that especially when you know the truth. I still can't believe the pregnancy rumor blew up as it did."

"I can," Martha chimed in. "The press sees what it wants to see and wants the dirt to sell more magazines, true or false."

"True! How is teaching going for you two and Ryan?" Gabriella asked, feeling a bit envious. "Is it still going well?"

"My current studio teacher job is all right. Not nearly as much fun as we had together," Martha answered.

Kelsi thought about it and replied, "I think Ryan and I are still equally enjoying our teaching jobs and coaching. You know, I hear rumor that our school may be looking for someone for next year. Would you be interested?"

"Of course!" Gabriella exclaimed, excited at the very idea of having a normal teaching job and being somewhere where she knew people. "Do you think I could make it?"

"I don't see why not. I'll send you the information as soon as I hear anything more."

There was a loud clearing of the throat behind Gabriella, causing her to spin and let out a small scream that made Troy chuckle. Without her saying a word, Troy said, "It's true Gabriella. They really are here."

Momentarily loving how Troy knew her so well to answer questions not yet asked, Gabriella just nodded, her smile widening as she took a few more moments absorbing the fact that both people in front of her were there. "Kara! Josh! You both are here!"

Josh rolled his eyes as he laughed and hugged his friend at the same time. "Hello, I think your observant fiancé already established that brainiac."

"Be nice Josh," Kara scolded, hugging Gabriella and then Troy after her son. "Sorry, his manners have gotten worse since you left him Gabriella."

"Have not!" Josh's argument though died before it began as Hayden joined the group and rolled her eyes. "Oh not you too."

Shrugging, Hayden said, "Can't deny the truth. I call them as I see it, you know that."

"Good point," Troy agreed, knowing full well that Hayden was sometimes too honest.

"Kara, how is the halau doing?" Gabriella asked, feeling nostalgic for her time there.

"So far so good. We all miss you though. You are an inspiration to the little ones especially for your talent, not who you are engaged to by the way. I hope you never lose sight of that and your own fabulous skills. I still show the video from the competition to show what an amazing dancer looks like, head to toes."

"That means so much Kara, thanks."

Shortly after, Samuel asked everyone to take their seats to start enjoying some appetizers and drinks while the waiters started taking orders after menus were looked over.

During the lull before salads and soups were brought out, Samuel took the opportunity to give Gabriella and Troy the two items he had brought with him to present them. "Gabriella, the first one here is more for you. It's something I hope you can have on you when it comes time for the wedding as a reminder that you are loved by your entire family even as Sophia watches down from heaven above."

Without having seen what was in the small gift bag, Gabriella felt her throat constrict with her father's words. She glanced up at Luke, who gave her an encouraging smile. Digging in, she pulled out the tissue paper and slowly unwrapped a square velvet box where a white gold locket lay. Already having a feeling of what she would find, Gabriella opened it to see an old picture of both her parents, a much younger Luke, and herself as a young toddler with the other side holding a picture of Sophia alone. "This is beautiful Dad."

"I'm glad you like it. It may not be a traditional engagement gift but I wanted to give you something that felt to you like it was given by both myself and your mother. She really would be so over the moon for you and Troy."

"Thanks Dad," Gabriella whispered into Samuel's ear as they shared a hug. "This is absolutely wonderful."

Samuel beamed at his daughter before he remembered the second part of the gift. "Troy, since Gabriella got to open that one, I'll give you this one. Mind you, I didn't have anything to do with that one but I thought you'd appreciate it."

Troy took the package from Samuel and tore the paper off, surprised when he saw a magazine from this week with a picture of Troy and Gabriella from one of the press stops. "Really Sam?"

"Go on, read it," Samuel encouraged.

"I want to read!" Michael volunteered, showing the confidence he was gaining while still learning the skill.

Since Michael was sitting on Troy's other side, he slid it over to his little brother as they both opened the magazine to where there was a sticky tab sticking out. Also intrigued, Gabriella looked over Troy's shoulder from his other side and felt her heart speed up as she quickly read the article, impressed that it was all truth for once, even though it was not officially confirmed truth from TJ's team.

"Well Sam, I have to agree. They finally got something totally right," Troy agreed, relieved the article painted everything in a positive light so Gail wouldn't freak out later. More importantly, it meant a lot to him to see how much at ease this put Gabriella, helping calm her still lingering worries about TJ's reputation. "See Gabriella? Nothing to worry about. And I think the headline says it all don't you think?"

Gabriella scanned the headline again as Michael was finishing with the article with help from Lucille to read the whole article. "In some cheesy way, I guess so."

"Well I do love you, with every beat in my heart."

"And I love you with every blink of my eyes. Plus you are famous, that is undeniable. I'd still take Troy over TJ any day but happily take both as the package deal."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Troy returned, leaning over to kiss Gabriella.

"Hey lovebirds, the rest of us want to hear this remarkable headline!" Chad called out, getting seconded by Josh a little bit after. "What's it say?"

Troy grinned and was about to announce it before he thought better. "Michael, why don't you tell them what it says?"

Michael matched his older brother's smile as his eyes began twinkling even more than before. "It says, 'Famously in Love'!" At the sounds of all the cheers, Michael thought they were actually meant for him so he beamed. "I read, I read! Mommy, what does in love mean? Are they going to have a baby now?"

Gabriella and Troy shared an amused look as they listened to Lucille take on the responsibility of explaining things to Michael again before their attention was called elsewhere throughout the room to the different loved ones present.

Unexpectedly, Gabriella felt Troy's finger slide under her chin and move her face so that she was returning his tender gaze. "What is it Troy?"

"I'm just thinking how fortunate we are to have these many loved ones in our lives and how fortunate I am that you stuck by me through so much to date."

"You did the same for me."

"And I always will. After all, we have pages and pages to fill in the rest of the book of our life together, a future I'm looking forward to. Thanks to the magazine, I think I'll call the first part 'Famously in Love' since it seems to fit so well." Troy chuckled as he saw Gabriella roll her eyes. "What?"

"You are just so cheesy sometimes but I love that aspect about you along with everything else." Gabriella leaned closer into Troy's side as he tightened the hold his left arm had around her shoulders. "We're really going to do this, get married?"

Troy's lips brushed her forehead. "That's the plan. Maybe a fall or winter wedding?"

"Maybe, we'll see. There's a lot to do before then."

"And still a good amount of time to make it happen. Whether I'm here or not, I want to be involved in everything okay? No doing this on your own."

"But your schedule," Gabriella began to argue, stopping as she saw Troy shake his head.

After he kissed Gabriella's nose at the tip, Troy replied, "Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to take away from our wedding and what we share ever again. That I can promise you."

They shared another tender kiss before being interrupted by the start of what ended up being several toasts, each one heartfelt from the people who loved Troy and Gabriella the most.

True, neither really knew what the future held for them for certain but what they did know is that famous or not, their love was genuine and would endure anything that came their way.


End file.
